


One Big Hellish Wedding

by DigitalMess90



Series: Darker Side of Hell [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), BDSM, Blood, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Bullying, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Humiliation, It's Totally Cheating, It's not Cheating as long as you say it!, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Love, M/M, Masochism, Mind Manipulation, Polyamory, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Sad and Happy, Self-Harm, Swearing, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 246,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMess90/pseuds/DigitalMess90
Summary: A continuation into Darker side of hellCharlie wants the best wedding she can get, of course she's planning it herself! But how is she going to get the funds to pay for the whole thing without having to go begging at Lucifer's feet, Perhaps the recently kowtowed Valentino will provide answers.Expect plenty of Chaggie and Radiodust.Anyone familiar with my previous works will know I like to break down relationships into horrible messes that delve in insanity. This time I'm going for the opposite, all aboard HMS Relationship builder and problem solver.Plus Charlie is a god-damn lunatic, but you know... that's not a problem.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Darker Side of Hell [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625494
Comments: 815
Kudos: 193





	1. Planning, Moving and Shaking

**Author's Note:**

> (I know, I know I said I was going to take a break but I think two days counts as a break right?) Honestly I shot myself in the foot saying my series was ending when I haven't even done the thing I'm really, really looking forward to, so this time I'm flat out saying that the series will end when I've finished the god-damn story. Anyway enjoy the ravings of a person who at this point is now more caffeine than 'human' (I use the word human lightly)

“... Then Razzle and Dazzle will come down the isle, OH! And the ring pillows will look like adorable fluffy clouds!...”

“Charlie…”

“Then we can say our vows… OH! And I’ll get the entire sky lit up with rainbow shaped fireworks!”

“...Charlie?” 

“Like two big rainbows, one for each of us… NO WAIT! Five! One for each of the corners of Pentagram City!.... It’ll look super AMAZING!” 

“CHARLIE!” 

“Wha-?” Charlie’s frantic and whirling mind finally clicked that Vaggie had been attempting to get her attention, her cheeks were flush with excitement, the big ring binder in front of her was filled with all sorts of notes she was compiling together, actual pieces of whole paper, some torn pieces from notebooks and even a few napkins she had written on. To anyone else looking at it, they would look like the ramblings of a deranged lunatic, frantic scribbles most of which were written sideways or cramped up in tiny free spaces on pages. And doodles, so many doodles, of rainbows and clouds and most of all two figures kissing with sunshine drawn all around them. 

Charlie was laying in bed propped up with several pillows, wrapped up warm and soft she found it a great time to write about her wedding plans. Suddenly a shift in movement and Vaggie’s shape came swimming into her peripheral vision as she moved to stand next to her. She squealed and slammed the giant folder shut, revealing the large smiling rainbow painted on its front before she clutched it to her chest as if she was protecting her own child from a snarling beast.

“You can’t look! It’s supposed to be a surprise!” She squealed, and twisted her body sideways as if the very proximity Vaggie had to her plans would mean she could somehow absorb its secrets. Vaggie rolled her eye and leant down to kiss Charlie on the top of the head, Charlie shuffled her arms around as if expecting to be attacked for her folder.

“Hun, you literally say out loud everything you put in that thing… it’s not a surprise.” Charlie glanced her head round going red in the face.

“Yeah… well you don’t know which ideas I’m going to use!” Vaggie put her hands on both her hips and smiled down at the pouting blonde, the ring on her finger giving a gentle glow, lighting up her hand in a soft red light.

“I know you, It’s going to be all of them.” Charlie looked dejectedly at the bed, 

“Will you at least, pretend to be surprised?” Vaggie narrowed her eye, 

“Charlie, if you really want it to be a surprise why don’t you go somewhere else? Or ask me to take a walk or something you know I’d give you space.” Charlie fidgeted.

“I can’t…” Vaggie laughed,

“Why not?”

“Because... you’re my inspiration.” Vaggie smiled and shook her head in exasperation. 

“Okay.”

“What?” Charlie’s voice picked up and her huge shining eyes stared up at Vaggie. 

“I’ll pretend to be surprised.” Charlie beamed at her, but then clutched at the folder with renewed vigour.

“But you still can’t see it!” Vaggie sighed and rubbed her face with a hand.

“I promise I won’t look!” Charlie gave her a sly look

“Even though it’s filled with all the amazing plans I have about our totally awesome wedding!” 

“Charlie, are you trying to convince me to want to look?”

“Noo…” She looked shiftily around before grinning and letting go of the folder, she wrapped her arms around Vaggie’s middle and gave her a huge squeeze. When she let go, Vaggie crouched down, and they shared a quick kiss, Vaggie could finally get around to what she wanted to talk about to start off with.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about the wedding,”

“Okay, shoot.” Vaggie’s face flickered with a small amount of concern as she continued. 

“I think you’re going a bit hard with all this planning Charlie, we haven’t even got a date sorted, you don’t need work so hard on it, you’ll burnout” Charlie nodded.

“I know it seems that way, but I’m just super excited, I promise if I start to get stressed out I’ll take a break, okay?” Vaggie quickly kissed her again, comforted by Charlie’s response.

“Also, how are we planning on paying for all of this? Because some of the ideas you were talking about. Not that I was listening to them or anything, because I don’t know  _ anything _ that’s planned! But they sounded really expensive and I don’t just want your dad to pay for everything.” Charlie smiled softly.

“Rainbow, don’t worry I’ve got some things in the works and I think I can drum us up some extra money to fund this. I won’t be asking my dad, we can do this ourselves! I’m going to give you the best day ever!” Vaggie’s heart melted.

“Hun, we could get married in an alley next to a dumpster fire and it would still be the best day. Because I’ll be with you!” Charlie blushed and grinned.

“If you think all that smooth talk with get you a look at my folder you’re dead wrong!” Vaggie feigned defeat.

“Oh no! You caught me. What ever will I do now?” with a sly glance, Charlie looked at the empty space in the bed next to her.

“Join me in bed?”

“What? So I can Inspire you?” the sly grin spread ever wider.

“Something like that.” Vaggie moved to the other side and Charlie picked up the folder and slid it under the bed where she kept it. Lifting her top up over head there was a little jingle of metal as the silver chain cascaded back down with a half a rainbow at its end it landed with a soft thud against her skin, next it was the arm length gloves, slipping the fingerless side off first before turning her attention to the other one, Charlie was just watching quietly. 

For her it wasn’t even that racy, although it could have easily been if she wanted it to. Charlie was just enjoy watching Vaggie’s natural beauty as if she was staring at the most wonderful portraits in the finest art galleries. Stockings were next and finally she took off her choker until she was only wearing the jewellery that Charlie had got her, the pendent and her engagement ring. Gathering her clothes she folded them neatly in a pile on the floor. She lifted the covers and slid into bed, she took her rainbow in the palm of her hand and looked at it.

“Let me.” Charlie spoke out quietly and shifted up behind Vaggie hands running up her scarred back, a memento of a darker time. She undid the clasp at the back of Vaggie’s neck and let the chain fall back over her front, before reaching and placing a kiss right on the nape of her neck getting a soft noise as her grey skinned beauty shifted her shoulder blades and murmured. Vaggie gathered the chain in her hand before placing it on her bed side table, she looked down at her ring glimmering up at her, she sighed.

“I don’t want to take it off.” Charlie rested her chin on Vaggie’s shoulder and looked down at it, she wrapped both arms around Vaggie’s stomach and linked her hands together.

“You can’t sleep with it on.” Vaggie looked sadly once more at it, it felt like a part of her now and to take it off made her feel like loosing one of her finger.

“... Yeah, I know.” Vaggie slid it off her and her whole hand felt colder without it. She placed the precious metal band down next to her pendant and yearned to put it back on almost immediately. Charlie lifted her head off and tilted it down to gently nibble on a shoulder earning a small shudder of Surprise as she left a tiny love bite. She turned her body round to face Charlie and there was a few seconds that passed in still silence before they reached up and fell into each others arms. 

***

Alastor rotated his bare shoulder and flexed his arm, everything felt normal, he felt strong again and his smiled shone out from ear to ear and his eyes lit up. He was standing by the window of his room, bare chested but still with his suit trousers on.

“How you feelin’ Smiles?” Angel was lounging on the bed, laying chest down but his head was up and staring at the radio demon, he liked to watch when Alastor had his muscles out, what could he say, he loved the view. 

“Like a million miles tall Angel” The porn star grinned at Alastor, it was the happiest he had seen him for a while. 

“Nothin’ keeps you down long does it?” Alastor turned to face Angel and reached for his shirt, he saw Angel’s eyes fall slightly and paused before leaving it off.

“It’s a good thing too, in a couple of days there is a meeting of the Overlords planned, if I wasn’t at my best It would weaken my position.” Angel whistled.

“All of hells big movers and shakers? Whatcha get up to?” Alastor scratched his neck absent-mindedly as he thought on it.

“Not a lot, mostly its just ego stroking, but I suppose it would allow for new business deals to be made, however nothing really happens since alliances have been formed for years… Nothing really ever changes.”

“So just dinner and drinks then?” Angel frowned hoping to have learnt some big secret. 

“But it won’t be relaxing, one wrong move and they’ll pick you apart.”

“Any chance for a plus one?” He grinned mischievously and Alastor shook his head earning a pout from the spider. 

“Only one of us brings someone else and its Valentino with some lady of the evening on his arm. What they do during the meetings is unsightly.” Angel shuffled around and paused before asking a timid question.

“When do you think we can do some of that stuff again?” Angel didn’t want to push it, but he and Alastor have had a rather long dry spell, ever since Alastor got scorched he hated to be touched anywhere near his injury, something about feeling weak and Angel didn’t want to press the matter. But by Alastor’s own admission he was back to feeling himself and maybe that meant some hope for Angel. Alastor picked up his shirt and started to put it on.

“I’m not sure Angel, I haven’t felt like it for some time, why don’t you relieve yourself with one of your clients?” He spoke so dismissively as he turned to face the window again doing up each button expertly. Angels head shot straight up and he sat up. 

“You honestly think you’re the same as one of my Johns?” He looked insulted beyond belief. There was a static hiss as Alastor turned around and looked down at Angels upset face. 

“No I don’t.” Angel huffed as he stood up.

“That’s fuckin’ right Smiles, what you and I have is personal… I don’t share that with anybody else.” He moved closer and ran a hand down Alastor’s front.

“I suppose not, its just your body that you share.” Angel’s hand snatched away from him as he took a step back.

“Does that bother you?” He was looking pissed again and Alastor didn’t know why so kept his answer short and sweet in case Angel found insult in anything else he could say. 

“No.”

“Then why did it sounded like it fuckin’ bothered you?!”

“I didn’t intend for comment to cause offence, I was simply stating a fact.”

“Well I’m going to  _ simply  _ get outta here!” He turned to leave and the dials in Alastor eyes span around. He was never going to be able to deal with Angel if he allowed him to leave. He grabbed his wrist and span him around.

“Let me go Smiles! If you think I’m just another whore!” Angel attempted to struggle but there was no use, Alastor was far stronger.

“I don’t kiss whores, Angel.” Angel tried to process the comment too slowly and Alastor had pushed him up against a wall, that fierce mouth pressed against Angel who instinctively raised a leg to wrap around behind Alastor. When they parted Angel was panting,

“I’m still pissed at you!” That wasn’t stopping several pairs of hands attempting to undo Alastor’s shirt and unbuckle his trousers.

“I know.” Alastor internally rolled his eyes, he had just put on his shirt, and now it was going to get creased as it was pulled off his body and thrown on the ground, he reached his hands out and pulled off Angel’s jacket revealing his fluffy plumage he dragged his claws down the spiders front earning a gasp and hiss from the spider who had buried his face in Alastor’s shoulder kissing it and stroking the back of his neck with his hands. The other two hands had dropped his trousers and were playing with the hemline of his underwear. 

Alastor reached down with both hand grasping hold of Angel’s behind he hoisted the spider up and with a grin of delight the spider wrapped both legs around Alastor’s waist, the radio demon could already feel Angel’s arousal pressed up against him. Razor sharp fangs grazed across Angel’s fur and the spider moaned and ground his hips against him. Alastor easily moved across the room whilst carrying the spider as they bit and clawed at each other. Angel had run his finger nails along Alastor’s red back earning a bestial growl from the radio demon and Angel almost yelped in surprise before giving him a shaky grin, he bit down hard on Alastor neck. Pulling back, Alastor’s pupils contracted into tiny slivers as he stared at the trace amounts of blood that danced its way around Angel’s gold fang, he could feel the tiniest dribble of blood running down his neck. Holding Angel up with just one hand now, he reached around and pushed Angel’s head straight into a kiss and although it was faint he could taste the copper and the iron. And his heart went into an absolute frenzy. 

Had Angel remembered that night?

His shoulders were hunched as extra sinew and muscle grew and roped around his back and his arms, claws extending in fierce looking talons and his horns thickened and grew. An animalistic drive fuelled his instincts, and right now it wasn’t hunting that he craved. 

He threw Angel off him, and he landed with a thump on the bed blinking startled he stared as Alastor didn’t remove his underwear so much tore them off, Angel’s eye’s lit up with more excitement than he had experience for a very long time. It was finally going to happen! But it didn’t look like Alastor was in a state to be taking requests as he started to stalk forward, open-mouthed and panting heavily, his eyes were just a mass of spinning dials and the static was shrill and constant in the air. 

Angel wasn’t a fool and lunged for the bedside table throwing open the drawer he grabbed a small bottle of lube and hurriedly applied it to himself, Too many of his Johns had gone for the ‘bite the pillow I’m going in dry approach’ and it was just awful. He hadn’t managed to shut the bottle when talons had grabbed his ankle and dragged him halfway across the bed towards the radio demon, he gasped and lost the bottle, it flew across the room and landed on the floor. He hadn’t even closed the lid so that was a mess for later. Two hands had grabbed Angel’s hips and lifted them up towards Alastor standing at the edge of the bed, using all six of his arms he pushed himself up to get at a better angle for the Radio and turning his head over he stared at him. 

It made the spiders' heart quiver in his chest as he stared up at the creature looming over him, Alastor was emanating pure power and control and Angel doubt he could have moved away even if he wanted too, he definitely didn’t want too. His breath hitched when he felt Alastor prodding at him for the briefest of moments before slamming hard straight in, Angel’s eyes went wide, and he screamed out, and thanked himself that he had kept lube in here otherwise this would be a very different experience. Hands clenching the bedsheets he tried to adjust and ready himself but Alastor’s animalist onslaught had already begun and Angel had to use so much of his strength just to stay up on the bed, his arms felt weak and heavy and each thrust pressed straight up against a spot that made Angel twitch, and he felt a warm rushing feeling spreading. Talons dug hard and raked down his back, he cried out as they stung with a forbidden pleasure, he was almost sure that Alastor was drawing blood, The noises that sounded from Alastor were reverberating throughout room seemed to be a frenzied grunt and the static that sounded with it, like a hungry growl.

A pressure was building inside Angel, and he wondered desperately how long Alastor could keep up this frantic pace, he had a lifetime of training to hold back but Alastor was testing him, never had cared about someone as much, this was a new kind of enjoyment… a new spectrum of pleasure. Angel screwed his eyes shut tight and hung his head low no longer having the strength to keep it up, that’s what the collars are supposed to be for. He could feel Alastor began to swell and it was a good thing too, he could barely hold onto tangible thoughts and his control was slipping. He gasped hard as he spilled out onto the bedsheet strand after strand, and he gritted his teeth as he was still being relentlessly punished from behind, with a static howl that seemed to reverberate out of Alastor he came, hard. 

“F-f-fuckin’ h-h-h-h.” How much was that? Angel felt full. With Alastor now still and certain he was done emptying into him, Angel allowed his weak limbs to finally give out, and he collapsed down on the bed. There was a long slow inhale through Alastor’s nose and as he expelled it through is mouth he calmed his heart rate down. With a bleary eye Angel feebly grinned up at him.

“Not… pissed… any more.” 

“I’m glad that we could come to an agreement.” The after effects wore of quickly for Alastor, he looked down at his bloody fingers, he moved into the bathroom and got straight in the shower and started to clean himself up. Angel stayed where he was for the time being, he would have loved to have joined the radio demon, but there was no way he could stand, instead he just tried to steady his breathing, finally… finally! He got what he always wanted, his recent dream came true, and he smiled again to himself. He made a mental note not to abuse the ability to trigger Alastor like that, he was certain that the radio demon wouldn’t like loosing control like that  **too** often, but just enough to keep Angel happy.

A few minutes later Alastor emerged drying himself off with a towel, and he started to get his clothes back on, he elected to get a new shirt leaving the creased on alone on the floor for now. 

“You getting up Angel?”

“Yeah, Smiles just gettin’ my strength back… you know you’re amazin’ right?” Alastor was doing up the buttons for his new shit.

“Don’t expect it to become a habit.”

“I know, I know, don’t gotta ruin a good thing.” He tried his arms and was able to stagger off the bed and with one look back at the bed he knew that the sheets were ruined. Almost toppling into the bathroom he made sure there was a clean towel ready for him, and he got in the shower and turned on the water. He hissed as hot water stung his back and at the base of his feet red trails were appearing as the water carried his blood down the drain.

“ You got me good Smiles.”

***

The next day Charlie had wanted to continue planning, but had other important business to attend to in the morning, after taking a joint shower together to wash off the previous nights love-making, Charlie put on some casual clothes and put just a dab of make up on, a nice lipstick that matched her cheeks and a bit of mascara. 

“Getting ready for something important?” Vaggie asked from across the room as the first thing she put on after drying herself was the engagement ring, smiling at it.

“I have a few errands to run, is there anything you want me to get for you whilst I’m out, Rainbow?”

“No, I’m good, but that doesn’t explain the make-up, you don’t normally wear it.”

“Oh yeah, after town I’m meeting with my mom, she wants to talk to me about something, probably our engagement since I kinda forgot to tell her I was doing it, so I’m guessing that she found out from dad.” Vaggie grimaced slightly.

“Gunna be rough?” Charlie shook her head gently

“Shouldn’t be, mom was always the ‘cool’ one.” Confident that her face was all ready, she got the rest of her clothes on, and finally slipped on her half of the rainbow necklace. She gave Vaggie a hug not wanted to risk the recently applied lipstick with a kiss.

“If you think of anything you need, message me! Love you, see you later.”

“Bye.” Charlie gave a final wave before leaving the room, Vaggie got dressed in peace and hoped that Charlie had a really productive day.

***

A nice cheery smile, Charlie pulled opened the door and stepped inside. Now why did the receptionist always have to look terrified, she didn’t beat him to within an inch of his life, regardless she still smiled at him.

“Morning! Here to see my boy, be a treasure and let him know I’m coming, would you?” He was shaking like a leaf but at least he could follow instructions and went to dial on the phone at his desk, before the other end had answered he called to the princess as she had reached the elevator doors.

“Valentino’s got company up there,” Charlie shrugged, that was hardly her problem. She waited for the elevator doors to open and got in pressing the button on the console for the penthouse, she looked herself over in the mirror and made sure that her make up was still on straight and that her hair was neat and tidy. With a slow stop the door slid open revealing the bodies beyond, looks like some sort of party. Scantily clad beauties served drinks and other services. Charlie slid into her best saucy smile she moved into the room, gently exaggerating her hips sway. It got plenty of looks and whispers… good.

There was the pimp demon himself stretched out in his favourite place, a different girl under each arm, he was entertaining several other demons, and they were clearly laughing and drinking, the corner of Charlie’s mouth twitched when she saw his pupil move across and lock onto her, it seemed to freeze for a moment and then move away again. It was time to throw her dog a bone. She exclaimed,

“Val? Honey! Have you forgotten about me already?” Her sickly sweet pining was met with grins from the others watching, Valentino didn’t miss a beat.

“Charlie, darlin’ you know I would never forget you.” Charlie threw out a fake pout and winked.

“Do you think my big strong Val could spare a couple of minutes? For little ol’ me?” Valentino smiled.

“For you, darlin’ I think I can give you more than a couple, s’cuse me will you, can't turn down a good opportunity.” He shifted his arms and the surrounding ladies dispersed back into the rest of the party and there was wolf whistles, cat calls and laughter aim at Charlie as Valentine led her away to a more private room.

Valentine needed his reputation to be intact and Charlie was no fool about emasculating the tall demon in front of a crowd of his cronies. As soon as they had stepped through the door and it was shut leaving them alone in one of the many private bedrooms Valentino operated the whole mood in the room shifted and Charlie dropped the fluttering eyelash look. Her eyes flicked up towards Valentino who was now watching her silently.

“Get on your knees and show it to me.” One of Charlie’s eyes had started to turn red and a horn was gradually raising, the power rush always got her a little excited. Valentino knelt down and undid the top of his jacket and unbuttoned the shirt underneath, scarred into his blue skin was the red mark of an apple. Charlie reached out a ran a finger gently over it, Valentino twitched, and she lifted her hand and patted him on the cheek.

“Good boy, you can stand now.”

“Yes Ma’am,” How humiliating must this be? Well considerably less if everyone had found out. Charlie kept him on a tight leash but still in the comforts he had grown used to, it could always have ended worse. Charlie moved across the room and sat down on the bed, leaving Valentino standing still by the door. 

“So tell me, How’s business?” Valentino kept his head pointing down and stared at the floor. How could he have let this happen? Never had putting a bitch in her place backfired quite this spectacularly. 

“Fine, we recouped from the damages to my penthouse, and are starting to see profit.”

“Sale of porn?”

“Steady… as always, people always want what I have.” Charlie’s eyes narrowed and now both eyes were red glaring at him.

“What **I have** , you mean?” He froze,

“Sorry Ma’am, what you have…” 

“Better, I forgive you.” Charlie picked at her claws as she seemed almost disinterested.

“What about drugs?” Valentino couldn’t help but twitch a smile, he still had some pride in his work.

“Thanks to a deal made I cut out a couple of competitors and now deal straight with a few clubs who sell my stuff.” Charlie’s eyes widened with glee.

“Good boy, that is good! In fact would you like a treat?” Valentino paused, was this a trick? Charlie didn’t stop, “Well, would you?” He faulted

“Y-Yes, Ma’am… please.”

“Well what do you want more than anything, right now?”

_ To break your fucking jaw. _

“I, err don’t know… Ma’am.” Charlie shook her head and stood up.

“That sounds like a fucking lie, Valentino.”

“I, I…”

“You know I don’t like it when you keep secrets from me Valentino… What do you want right now?”

“I can’t say… Ma’am” it was through gritted teeth that he spoke, he felt like he was in a hopeless situation, of course this ‘treat’ was going to punish him. 

“Oh, is it embarrassing?” She cooed before lowering her voice as she approached dangerously close. “Is it about me?” He nodded silently. Charlie’s grin spread as row of sharp teeth had come to shape themselves in her mouth. 

“Oh no! Something embarrassing about me? Surely you don’t want to sleep with me… is it pain? Do you want to hurt me?” Valentino seemed to physically conflicted, before finally he nodded.

“There we go… was that so hard to admit? Don’t ever make me ask you twice again you  **fucking understand me?** ” Valentino nodded again. Charlie straightened up and put her hands behind her back and smiled sweetly at him.

“You get one, make it count.” He didn’t need fucking telling twice and punched her as hard as he could in the side of the head. Charlie felt like her feet must have lifted of the ground as she tumbled to one side, Valentino had briefly considered rushing in and trying to snap her god-damn neck but as she settled down she was pointing a single finger at him, flames dancing at it’s tip. He wouldn’t have made it two steps before being incinerated. Charlie lay there and hissed through gritted teeth as she touched her cheek, she felt so alive.

“Good boy, you’ve got a good swing.” She sat herself up and continued like she hadn’t just been assaulted.

“So business is more or less good, what about information anything interesting turning up?” Valentino considered it.

“Two things, the rumours that we’re sleeping together are continuing to spread.” Charlie laughed as she got up into a standing position and moved in front a wall mirror checking for any damage to her cheek.

“Good, don’t stop them, makes people blind to truths if they can just hold onto gossip. What’s the other thing?”

“There’s a meeting of Overlords tomorrow afternoon. That I will be attending, usual business nothing out of the ordinary.” That got Charlie’s attention, and she turned to face him.

“I want to be there,” Valentino visibly flinched,

“I can’t get you in, ma’am.” She started to sidle back towards him, eyes glinting dangerously.

“Your a smart little demon aren't you Val? Think of something.” He seemed to fidget, before speaking out quietly.

“I usually take a whore with me…” Charlie gave him a dangerous grin.

“Well looks like you’ve found her, good boy.”

“But, Ma’am... I would need to… keep up appearances?” He feared for his safety.

“You play your part and I’ll play mine… I want to see what the other Overlords are up to and this is the perfect opportunity wouldn’t you say? Plus it’ll help with that other little rumour of ours.” Charlie clapped her hands together.

“Think that’s everything.” Looking back into the mirror she inserted a finger into her mouth, wetting it and then begun dabbing at her mascara and dragging it down her cheeks, she also smeared and wiped at her lipstick before finally fluffing her hair around messily. She turned back to Valentino, eyes and teeth back to normal.

“Well Val? Does it look I’ve been choking on it?” the facade was back on and Valentino smiled.

“Yes, Darlin’ it was a pleasure as always.” He opened the door and stepped back into his party with a grin on his face. Charlie gave it to the count of twenty before leaving to and making a point of just heading straight to the lift attempting to avoid all eye contact, which of course just meant that when people did see her, they thought she was sneaking out an absolute mess after Valentino must have wrecked her in the bedroom. Her cheek had turned a nice shade of red, she pursed her lips, perhaps she shouldn’t have let him hit her, that would be difficult to explain if it bruised which it probably will. She was having too much fun and had let it go to her head. She sighed and shrugged it off, one step at a time.

Back in the reception she made her way straight to the bathroom she knew was on this floor and took a few minutes to wash off the rest of the makeup, she didn’t need to look like a mess for the rest of the day. Especially with her meeting with her mother coming up. Leaving, she gave a cheery wave to the terrified receptionist and continued on with her day. 

***

“Tea, Charlie?” Lilith indicated to the small delicate tea pot that sat on the table between them, Charlie smiled at her mother and nodded.

“Yes please.” Lilith picked it up and with ethereal grace poured a cup out for her daughter before sliding the saucer and cup over to her. They were sat outside on a small white chair set with an outdoor round table in-between them in the garden, the smells and sights of the Lucifer’s garden work was always enjoyable. 

“So, Charlie… do you even want me at your wedding?” Lilith words sounded care free but her eyes were glaring at her daughter. Charlie stuttered.

“O-Of course I do!” Lilith seemed to ponder this,

“Oh, well excuse me for being confused since I had to find out that you had got engaged without you even telling me yourself!” Charlie stared down at the cup clutched in her hands.

“Sorry mom, I really wanted to but then dad suggested we go get a ring sorted, so I got kinda distracted with that…” 

“Blaming your father?” Lilith sounded serious and Charlie decided to double down.

“... Yes?” 

“Good girl.” Lilith’s eyes twinkled with mirth and Charlie smiled back. That mischievous streak ran in the whole family. Lilith rotated the cup in her hands slowly whilst she looked outwards the flowers and bushes. 

“Listen, Charlie, You need to invite Vaggie round to meet me, she hasn’t properly met me you know.” Charlie’s eyes grew wide

“Oh hells! I never even thought of that mom, We need to start it as soon as possible, I don’t know what experience Vaggie has with any succubi.”

“What about your powers?” Lilith looked at her daughter for a moment and wondered how much had awoken.

“It’s not all the time, it only really happens when I’m really happy? So not a lot over the last few years…” She looked down sadly, Lilith reached over and squeezed her hand.

“Do you think she could come round tomorrow night for dinner? Just the family, I don’t know how long she’ll last but I think we need to start don’t we Charlie?” Charlie agreed.

“Yeah, I just feel sorry for her, she’ll feel so bad afterwards even though it isn't going to be her fault.”

“All you can do Charlie is just remind her of how much you support her, I’m sure you’ll both come through this okay.” 


	2. A Shocking Business Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie surprises Charlie, Charlie gets to go to a big meeting hidden as something else. And maybe she's made a new friend?

Key turned and the door opened gently, Charlie stepped in and was greeted by the sight of Vaggie doing some paperwork at the desk.

“Heya I’m back” Vaggie looked up at Charlie smiling, her eyes widening she stood suddenly a look of concern on her face.

“Charlie! What happened to your cheek?” She was rushing over to the blonde, who had frozen up.

_Oh, shit..._

Vaggie had hold of both of Charlie’s shoulders and looking at the side of Charlie’s face the light marking of a bruise still there. The princess always wondered why bruises and scars took the longest to fade, she figured that perhaps her healing was based on how life threatening the injury was, it unfortunately made for an awkward confrontation. 

“Did, did someone HIT YOU? Who the fuck did it? I’ll fucking pull their guts out their asshole!” Charlie reached up and placed her hands Gently on Vaggie’s firm grip and tried a reassuring smile.

“Vaggie, it’s fine… I was kinda asking for it.” Vaggie shook her head frantically and pulled Charlie into a vice-like hug.

“It’s not fine Charlie! You don’t deserve to be hurt by anyone!” Charlie tried to wriggle out but it was futile, Vaggie had turned into a protective mother panther.

“Vaggie, you’re kinda crushing me…” she managed to squeak out as Vaggie’s arms seemed to tighten as the grey soul got more and more wound up. 

“Who was it Charlie? I can’t let them get away with this.”

“It’s fine, just some tall prick, it was just once and then I left the area so it’s fine, I’m fine… Okay?” Vaggie was calming down after the initial outburst and loosened the hug and Charlie felt her ribcage to decompress allowing her to breathe properly again. Vaggie looked Charlie straight in the eyes as she pulled back slightly

“Can you call me if something like that happens again? No matter what time, please?” Charlie smiled 

“If it means this much to you, of course I will.” 

“It really does… Does it hurt?” Charlie shook her head so Vaggie leaned in and gently kissed the mark. Charlie gave her a childish smile.

“Well it’s going to be all better now that It’s been properly treated.” Vaggie expression softened, she hugged into Charlie again this time a lot softer, she spoke softly.

“I love you, I just want you safe.” Charlie wrapped her arms around behind Vaggie and squeezed.

“I love you too, I’ll always be safe with you around.” Charlie had a lightbulb go off in her head.

“Speaking of being around, you free tomorrow night? My parents want to have dinner with us.” Vaggie let go and stepped back.

“I’ve got nothing planned? Should I be worried? Do… do your parents like me?” Charlie laughed,

“I’m sure mom will love you, and let’s be honest Vaggie… It took me over a century before I found out my dad loved me. So I wouldn’t hold out hope.” Vaggie laughed.

“Well as long as he doesn’t try to get rid of me I’m sure it’ll be really fun.”

“Ha… ha… yeah.” Charlie thought about it, there was once a past boyfriend who moved too far away to continue their relationship. It had been only a day or so after meeting her father…

Pushing that troubling thought to one side, 

“Oh I’ve also got to go out earlier in the day, but should be back to get changed, so we can leave for my parents together.”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing exciting just a meeting with a few business people, see if I can’t get some more revenue for the hotel… and our special day.” She grinned at the last bit.

“Do you want me to come? Have both of us there?” Charlie shook her head.

“No it's okay, plus It’s always good to have one of us here in case Angel does something stupid again, right?” Vaggie thought about it for a moment and finally accepted the excuse.

“I suppose you’re right, him and Alastor make quite a pair but I always wonder if they’re up to something.” Now that was a thought, would Alastor be at that Overlords meeting? That could make things awkward, Charlie pushed the thought to one side. It didn’t really matter she trusted that Alastor would stay out of her business for his own good.

“Charlie, I’ve got a surprise for you!” Charlie flashed a toothy smile and her cheeks crinkled upwards in a laugh.

“I love surprises.” Stepping to one side, Vaggie allowed Charlie a better look at the change to their room, to start with she didn’t see anything until her eyes drifted to the wall opposite their bed, a wall mounted TV the cables running down the wall before disappearing under the floor.

“Movie night?” 

“Absolutely!” Charlie clapped her hands excitedly, Vaggie loved her excitable nature, she went to the door.

“Okay, get in bed, I just got to grab something from the kitchen.” Charlie started stripping off and slid in the bed making sure the pile of pillows was enough to share between the two of them. A few minutes later Vaggie returned with a tub of ice cream and two spoons. She turned off the lights in the room and made her way over in the gloom.

“Ice cream and a movie? You trying to get lucky?” Charlie wiggled an eyebrow suggestively and Vaggie shook her head laughing quietly.

“Silly, here hold this.” She passed over the ice cream and spoons and started to get undressed, turning back round she gawked at the lid of the ice cream as Charlie had already taken a huge spoonful and had it wedged in her mouth sucking on it contentedly.

“I didn’t say you could START!” Charlie looked up at her, mouth still full of ice cream

“Schorry- ack!” She started to apologize before choking on it. Spluttering wildly she forced the rest of it down before gasping for air. Vaggie had little sympathy.

“Serves you right for taking so much!” Charlie put on a sad pout, but they both knew it was just for a show and a few moments later the mischievous smile spread. 

“But it was so good!” 

“Well, you just lost your ice cream holding privileges.” Vaggie grabbed the tub and one of the spoons and placed it in her lap as she slid into the bed and nestled up next to Charlie. 

“Fine, but I get to pick the film.”

“Okay.” Vaggie reached over to grab the control from her bedside table and turning back found that Charlie was once again trying to sneak her spoon into the tub,

“Charlie!” Charlie laughed, and Vaggie slapped the spoon away and placed her hand over its top shielding it from the vicious ice cream consumer. 

“What, you still got it… I love ice cream!” Vaggie rolled her eye,

“Yeah but I want some too, at this rate it’ll be gone before you’ve even picked what we’re watching, here choose the film and then you can have some.” Vaggie handed her the controller and picked up her own spoon and quickly lifting her hand, took a far smaller amount and tasted it. 

Turning on the TV, Charlie flicked over to the streaming service, _Tormentflix_ Charlie changed up the categories and started browsing through musicals. Pausing she selected the one that grabbed at her attention the most, a _Tormentflix original_ adaptation of _‘Singin’ in the Hellfire’_ she heard a tiny noise from Vaggie and grinned, she was never a big fan of musicals.

_Bet you wish I still had the ice cream._

They both settled down and once the first song number had started Vaggie let Charlie’s spoon near the ice cream again, they ‘shared’ the rest, it was more like an 80/20 split. Once the ice cream was done for, they settled back. Vaggie couldn’t help but catching a glance at Charlie, in the darkness her wide eyes were open in wonder, sparkling from the light originating from the movie and her mouth silently forming the lyrics to the current song that was playing. If she was standing Vaggie’s knees would be weak. She hoped that one hundred years from now she could still get the same light-hearted flutters just by looking at Charlie. The blonde seemed to notice she was being watched and turned her head and shared a quick kiss before settling back to watch the movie, Vaggie smiled and cuddled into her side, resting her head on Charlie’s shoulder they both watched the rest of the movie in peace and comfort. 

***

“Are you fucking serious?” Charlie stared down at the ‘outfit’ resting on the bed. It was more like strings with the occasional patch of PVC attached. Valentino was looking at himself in the mirror as he answered, straightening his suit and making sure the feather in his hat was at the correct angle. 

“I’m actin’ normal, just like you asked.”

“Don’t fucking give me that. Fine… but what the fuck is this thing?” She recognized most of it but picked up a pink curved object it had one thinner point and then bent round in a wide curve before ending in a larger bulb shape. Valentino eyes locked onto it and he looked uncomfortable answering but remembering last time he didn’t give Charlie a chance to ask a second time.

“Err, remote shocker, you need to insert it.” Charlie turned her hand over and let it drop back onto the bed.

“What makes you think you’ve earned that sort of right?” Her eyes had turned red again, and she had to take a few steadying breaths, over the next few hours she had to remain calm.

“Sorry ma’am but it ain’t for me. Vox likes that kind of thing.” 

“Am I to be passed around then, like a fucking present?”

“Just him, we have an agreement… he can remotely control electronics, I’d leave your phone here, he’ll gain access to everything in it.”

“Oh gee thanks for that, I wonder where I would have kept it? Behind one of these patches to cover my nipples or in this G-string, oh no… that’s reserved for that fucking thing! Oh, wait a minute perhaps in one of the other pockets that this outfit gives me, nope that’s all there **fucking** is.” Charlie was uncomfortable and was letting her temper get the better of her again, she needed to take a few more breaths before sighing and grabbing everything off the bed and storming towards the bathroom, she wasn’t going to change in front of Valentino despite frankly there wouldn't be much left to the imagination after she was done. 

She took off her clothes and stared at herself in the mirror.

“This was your idea, this was your idea… fucking terrible idea.” Picking up the stringy outfit she tried to figure out which way to put her legs and start to unfold it. She had to move the patches so that were her nipples were covered, and she stared at herself again, it was stretched out on her skin like a very fine spider web that was expanding from her stomach going up to wrap around her shoulders and down to curl her thighs. Her pale skin contrasted with the much darker material. Next was the collar, the outside was soft and velvety and looked almost harmless apart from the large metal ring on its front for the leash to attach, the inside part that pressed up against the skin was links of cold hard metal. Hands behind her neck she tightened it and gasped with surprise as the metal links seemed to move on their own, tightening themselves, not enough to be uncomfortable but enough that Charlie could never forget that they were there. Shoes were next, a fancy pair of tall heels, Charlie had to concentrate hard to keep balance whilst appearing graceful, if she didn’t know any better Valentino might have a thing for feet and quite frankly she never wanted to know the answer. 

She didn’t know why she expected anything else, it all stank of Valentino; domination and humiliation, the pimp loved his power plays. Finally, she grabbed the pink thing and grimacing, she moved the fabric to one side and reached down to slowly insert it. It was unpleasant and no matter how she moved her legs around she could feel it pressing its way around, she shuddered slightly disgusted. 

_Deep breath Charlie._

She opened the door and walked back out, and held her arms out before pirouetting in place,

“Submissive enough? Don’t forget who’s got hold of **your** leash Val, I won’t hesitate tonight… Don’t forget that.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” He looked down uncomfortably, Valentino didn’t like looking at Charlie dressed like that in private, he felt like she wouldn’t like it either, and he might get punished for it. 

“Good boy, are we leaving now?” 

“Just need to put my face on darlin’.” He puffed up his chest and straightened his back, looks like the mask was back on. His eyes narrowed and his smile spread as he reached inside the folds of his jacket, a leather strip came out with a large metal clip on one end that fell to the floor with a clack. Charlie moved over to him and looked up at the ceiling exposing her neck, he pulled the leash around his hands and leant in fastening it to the collar. He opened the door and with one smile back at Charlie he whispered.

“This meetin’ isn’t goin’ to go exactly how you want it.” Charlie tilted her head and looked at him with air of innocence, well if it wasn’t for her sinister smile.

“We’ll see.” He stepped out and led the way forward, and tugged at the lead to get Charlie behind him. With a tiny flick of his wrist it seemed to translate into the links around her neck tightening and the first time it happened it surprised her, she gasped which is entirely the wrong thing to do as it was now even harder to draw in air, eventually it released again, and she could breathe properly. She kept up with his pace and stayed just behind him, eyes on the ground. Soon they were in the elevator and Valentino had pressed the button for the basement, the doors slid open to reveal where his long purple limo sat idling a driver standing by the open passenger door, clearly waiting for Valentino, who crouching down low stepped into the vehicle and sat down, he tugged the collar and Charlie came tumbling in as well. 

She took her place by his side as he wrapped a large sleeve around her, they were about to be in public and whilst the glass was shaded, Charlie still didn’t want to take the chance or this deception falling through.

“Val baby, how many other people do the other Overlords bring? I know you said there wouldn't be anyone else in the meeting except them and me… but do you bring anyone else?” 

“Aw darlin’ you getting jealous I might be seeing other people tonight? Don’t you worry your pretty little face, ain’t no one else there, we get a tad suspicious if we all started bringin’ muscle.” Charlie feigned a smile and nuzzled into his side as if happy that he would be all hers.

_One fireball… I could get rid of all of them._

Valentino had poured himself a drink from his limos minibar and had taken a few sips, he actually looked relaxed, or was just very good at acting, perhaps with Charlie looking like she did he wasn’t taking her as seriously which irked her slightly.

The ride took about half an hour, and when the door was opened by the driver, Valentino exited followed by Charlie, she glanced around thankfully the surrounding streets were fairly quiet, she didn’t particularly want to be seen so exposed, at least not by the public. It looked like some stately home and clearly some other Overlords were already here considering there was a ring of other fancy car waiting outside. She was looking around and didn’t notice Valentino was already moving towards the doors, a quick tug on the leash had her stumbling towards him, and she kept her pace.

This house was strangely empty, the walls were painted but there wasn’t any furniture or decorations to be seen, was this then some sort of neutral ground that they all met up at? Were they that distrustful… probably. Eventually they came to a set of double doors and Charlie could hear conversation beyond. Inside there was a massive round table easily 20 meters in diameter, and seven chairs circling it, two of them looked far grander than the others but were currently empty behind them on the wall a TV was mounted. The vaulted ceiling was lit by a large chandelier that was glowing with green fire. It caused the whole room to be snaked with flickering shadows. A smarty dress demon with a red bow tie and a monitor for a head, Vox was talking to a woman with a black and white dress with puffy sleeves, it seemed to be made out the same material as her namesake, Velvet. 

Vox’s head turned first with a smile towards Valentino, then his eyes widened as he saw Charlie being dragged behind, before his eyes looked down straight at her crotch and his smile grew long and dangerous. 

“Valentino, I see you have a new toy to play with, however did you manage that?” When he spoke every other word seemed to be coming from a different TV show, as if he was some strange amalgamation of all the programs he owned. Valentino laughed as he headed towards a chair and tugged on the leash around Charlie’s neck again. 

“Funny you should ask, turns out she needed to get hit with somethin’ harder than the fuckin’ floor, so she came beggin’ for me.” He laughed as he took his seat and turned to Charlie.

“Sit on the floor ‘till I say otherwise.” Charlie crouched her knees down and looked up at Valentino, the table was so high she could barely see over the top of it when she was sat like this, well at least she would still be able to listen, perhaps it was for the best that they wouldn’t be able to see her easily.

Velvet was next, and she came sauntering over, eyes fixed on Charlie who looked up with large doe eyes, an act of innocence.

“Well aren’t you just precious…” The way she spoke troubled Charlie almost immediately, it sounded perfectly normal, but something lurking behind her words seemed… off. There seemed to be a strange glimmer behind her eyes. It all seemed so familiar. Velvet continued.

“I never would have taken you for a fan of humiliation, not that I'm judging of course, or are you just trying something new?” Charlie glanced at Valentino, but the pimp seemed to not be paying attention, instead he was conversing with Vox, apparently to do with getting more channels, so he could build a new studio. Charlie gave a short but honest answer.

“I love it when I get hurt…” Velvet seemed to absorb her words before flashing a genuine smile, well it seemed genuine anyway.

“Thanks, Charlotte… or is it Charlie? Which do you prefer.”

“... Charlie, please.”

“Of course, I’m Velvet but I’m pretty sure you already knew that. Hey quick question, do you think your dad will be surprised to find out you’re here?”

“W-What?” Charlie’s eye’s grew wide with worry, sure she didn’t mind letting all the Overlords think she was just some side piece for Valentino, but if her dad found out… things would get complicated fast. 

“I didn’t think Lucifer showed up to these sorts of things?” Charlie spoke quietly despite her concerns getting louder.

_Please Dad, don’t be here._

Velvet smiled sweetly again,

“I wouldn’t worry about, he’s always invited as sort of a formality, but he doesn’t usually show. I understand about rebelling against your parents, kinda exciting isn’t it?” She gave a wink, Charlie opened her mouth to answer but a hard yank had her head shifting suddenly to the side, apparently Valentino had noticed she’d been talking. 

“Velvet, honey. You know I’ve asked you about this, If you want to talk to somethin’ of mine you should just ask… and you.” He turned his eyes down to Charlie “You don’t talk to anyone without my say-so, got it?” 

***SLAP***

His hand had whipped round slapping Charlie clean across the face, the sweet sting flashed rapidly across her cheek, and she blinked a few times, her heart was racing, but it was a bittersweet feeling, she wished it was Vaggie here. Ever since her suicide and rebirth Charlie craved pain, it made her feel alive. It was different when she fought, twisted muscles, broken bones and lacerations gave her a primal rush to keep going and relish the fight, this however was the kind of intimacy that she wanted to share with Vaggie, she just hadn’t got around to asking or figuring out how to ask without seeming like a complete lunatic. 

_Hey Rainbow, I know I’ve had all sorts of triggers in the past but I’d really like it if you could cut me open in the bedroom *wink wink*... yeah good luck with that Charlie._

She stared at the floor not wanting to say anything, she was starting to work herself up. Velvet spoke out.

“Sorry Val, but I always like to say hello, especially if its someone new and… _interesting._ Don’t take it out on her too badly.” Vox’s head suddenly twitched and the expression on his face seemed to momentarily darken.

“They other two are here, looks like we can start.” Charlie wondered how he knew, maybe surveillance equipment or something? A few moments later they could her talking as a pair approached the other side of the door. The door opened and Alastor and Rosie walked in arms linked, they were chatting together and looked like an old married couple, both smiling.

“... By the time it was over, you couldn’t tell which part belonged to who!” Alastor let out a static laugh.

“Oh Alastor, you’re such a card!” She patted his arm, Looking like she stepped straight out of the Nineteenth century, her dress seemed to move as a single item, it looked stiff but Rosie moved in it with poise. You could have balanced a stack of books on top of her head with the way she seemed to just float perfectly straight into the room. Alastor still wearing the same grin let go of her as they moved into the room proper, his eyes still on her.

“My dear, the world of entertainment never skips a beat, and neither do I.” Rosie looked around the room and then back at the radio demon. 

“Looks like we’re the last ones here again, I told you we didn’t have time for that tea.”

“But on such a fine day my dear Rosie, how could I resist?” Alastor pulled out a pocket watch from inside his jacket. “And we’re perfectly on time.” He looked around the room,

“Velvet, a pleasure as always.” Velvet gave him a grin.

“Alastor, still dripping with charm I see?” He gave curt nod.

“...Vox.” The demon grunted in response and Alastor moved on immediately.

“And Valentino, hope the trade of flesh is keeping you busy.” Valentino grinned in his chair. 

“Alastor baby, you know I’m always busy. How are you doin’ hold up in that Hotel?” 

“Perfectly adequate” Alastor gaze drifted down to Valentino’s arms, one hand seemingly to be absent-mindedly tugging on some sort of leash. 

_Of course, another one of his ladies of the night._

The coil of leather dropped underneath the table and Alastor could just make out the top of a blonde head, that hair was awfully familiar. Seeing as now was a good of time as any, he went to move round Valentino to get to the spare seat next to him, to say it was a shock to see Charlie was an understatement and Alastor coughed to mask the static outburst that came with his surprise.

She wasn’t saying anything but her eyes locked onto the radio demon, and just tracked his movements. Alastor wasn't going to make a scene out of this and just blanked her and moved past before sitting down, next along was Rosie, then Velvet and finally Vox. The two larger seats remained empty. 

Alastor found himself drumming fingers on the table, and he wondered if Vaggie knew what Charlie was up to? Was this infidelity or something arranged? Not that he could judge, he was in an apparent relationship with a porn star. Something sat funny with Alastor as he considered the possibility that Charlie was being unfaithful and there was a small stabbing pain in his gut, Vaggie didn’t deserve that.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted, and he had to force his smile to stop it turning into a snarl as Vox spoke. Hells why did he have to be the god-damn speaker every time. 

“Now that everyone is here, lets start. First, remaining Issues from the last meeting. Velvet you mentioned someone trying to claim some territory from you? Update.” Velvet smiled to everyone and cleared her throat.

“Someone thought it would be fun to blow up one of my factories from their ridiculous flying balloon thing, I hired a third party with a penchant for explosives, she dealt with it. Rebuilt the thing and got some new workers in. I’d say it runs like a sweatshop but let's be honest mine are far more productive.” She stretched her arms up and to the side before settling back down. “All a-okay.” She gave a wink and something buzzed in her pocket she pulled out her phone and glanced at it before blasting out a quick reply and putting it away. 

“Very well, what about you… Alastor. Since your disgraceful fall have you managed to scrape together your own holdings.” It couldn’t be any clearer Vox despised Alastor coming back to these meetings, It must have been one of the best days when Alastor had vanished from public eye. Alastor would have paid good money to have seen Vox’s face when Alastor came back in a bloody harvest to reclaim his Overlord title. He grinned and drummed the table with his fingers again. 

“Information is easy to regain and I only needed to persuade a few of my previous employees that they still worked for me.” Velvet grinned and dragged thumb across her neck and stuck out her tongue. Alastor flashed a wider smile.

“Something like that my dear, I hear whispers all throughout pentagram city and no one makes a big move without me finding out about it.” Vox’s eyes rolled for a fraction of a frame on his face before he turned back to the group at large. 

“With old business taken care of anything new?” Velvet stuck her hand straight in the air as if she was in school.

“Me first! I’ve got a little rumour to share with all of you which could mean big business for the lot of us.” She grinned. “Word is that dear Lucifer’s daughter is getting hitched.” Charlie froze in place as she felt every single pair of eyes turn to look at her.

_Fuck…_

“Interesting, didn’t think that was public knowledge.” Alastor turned back to look at Velvet who still had the same cheeky smile as she turned to Alastor.

“So you knew too, were you going to bring it up?” Alastor shrugged.

“Wasn’t something that I thought had any significance, but how did you find out?” 

“Lilith Magne mentioned it to me earlier today, you know how she likes to cut ahead with the fashion trends. I design a lot of her performance costumes. She really gushed about it, you know? Sounded really proud.”

_Fuck sake mom,_

Charlie was burning with shame. Rosie seemed to tut.

“No one respects marriage any more, do they?” Alastor turned to her.

“Sorry to say this my dear, but I think we’re both too old and old-fashioned.” Velvet snorted.

“I’ll say…” Rosie with an air of grace gave Alastor a turn of her head.

“It’s rude to presume a ladies age Alastor, shame on you!” He threw up his hands and let out a small static laugh.

“My apologies, I don’t know how many times you need to remind me of that.” Rosie gave him a warm smile.

“Always one more than last time.” Velvet rolled her eyes and sighed out loudly.

“If you two pruny prudes are done! I say its sweet, being confident enough in your relationship to go out and get really worked over by another man.” She gave Charlie a wink and a big thumbs up. It did not help how the princess felt right now, Velvet continued.

“Charlie sweetie, have you got any plans or a date set yet?” This was not going at all how Charlie had hoped, she really didn’t want to talk about her wedding, she fervently glanced up at Valentino who was staring down at her with a very strange expression on his face, he quickly seemed to snap out of it and tilted his head indicating that she should answer.

“No, not yet.” Charlie spoke out quietly. Velvet seemed to pause.

“Shame, but no matter, anyway everyone! We all know royal weddings bring in loads of attention right! So what does that mean for us? It means we’re going to get loads of souls asking for dresses. We’re going to get people want to buy memorabilia and those really sad lonely losers wanting to get high as fuck or hiring a quickie, so they don’t feel as desperate and pathetic right? And of course they’re gunna wanna hear about all the gossip and rumours, true or not, its entertainment! We could really get a good thing if we corner this quickly and cut out all the other competition.” 

_I could use Velvet, she’s seems totally on the ball. Maybe I should get some more inf-_

“Hng” Charlie's train of thought was cut abruptly short as a jolt of electricity ran straight up her lower body. She was going to scream, so she clamped her hand to her mouth and hunched down out of sight. Thank god they were talking to Velvet about monopolizing her wedding. Well most of them were, Vox was staring straight at where the princess was. Like a second sight he could see the arcs of electricity coursing through her body, he enjoyed the beauty of a person’s nervous system as it lit up.

Charlie’s limbs were spasming, and she collapsed to the ground convulsing. She wanted to reach down and pull out the thing that had caused all this, but she couldn’t move her arms any more, muscles had completely locked up. There was a strange pressure building in her head and white spots had started to appear in her vision. She found it impossible to concentrate she wanted to scream, to set fire to this room… anything. It almost felt like a popping sound in her own head and everything went black.

Opening her eyes she was in the back of another limo… not Valentino’s, the worse sort of headache imaginable pulsed in her brain, its was like a hangover and migraine had an illegitimate love child right on her frontal lobes. Charlie groaned.

“Hey, Charlie. You’re awake!” Looking across Velvet was sat on a seat a couple of places from her. How long had Velvet been there?

“Uuugh, what happened?” She tried to move her arm and found it tucked in with a blanket. 

“Vox got a bit carried away and might have fried some of your brain cells. He can be a bit obsessive at times.” 

“Where… Where’s Valentino?” Velvet smiled and reached over and patted on the blanket.

“Gone home, meeting finished an hour or so ago. I said I would take care of you and he didn’t seem to care, so we followed him to his, so I could grab these for you.” She shuffled around and handed the small pile of Charlie’s clothes and handed them over, her phone rested carefully on top of the pile, it certainly looked like everything. 

The sound of a phone buzzed again and Velvet quickly pulled out her own phone, smiled and typed out a reply, her fingers flying faster than Charlie could keep up with before putting it back into her pocket. Charlie shuffled around and moved her arms out of the blanket.

“Thanks, for this.” She indicated the blanket.

“Don’t worry about it Charlie, I figured you’d be happier knowing I hadn’t been staring at you wearing that… ugh I can hardly call it an ‘outfit’, Valentino might be a good business man but there’s no style in what he makes people wear.” Charlie glanced and saw that the vehicle was moving.

“Where are we going?” Velvet smiled at her.

“I’m taking you back to the hotel. Just wanted to make sure you woke up first. Gives you time to change too, don’t worry I won’t look.” She pulled out her phone again and turned to face in the other direction. Charlie pulled at her clothes and used the blanket like a privacy screen as she removed what she was wearing, as she reached down she noticed that the electrode was gone. The thought of someone being down there when she was out cold made Charlie shudder with disgust, who had done it? She took off the collar and felt around her neck, it was sore, but she really hoped it hadn’t bruised she didn’t need another conversation with Vaggie to start over this. 

With everything off and resting at the bottom of the footwell, she delicately picked up her clothes and started to put them on. She caught glances of the back of Velvet’s head and wondered why she had gone out of her way to help. Finally dressed, she dropped the blanket to the side and Velvet glanced around.

“Oh, all done Charlie?” The blonde nodded.

“Yeah thanks… but I don’t know…”

“Why I’m helping?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, let’s just say… I don’t think Valentino is the best fit for you. Sure he can knock some teeth out but I don’t think that’s really what you’re after is it? A hammer when a scalpel is so much better.” Velvet slid over a space so she was sat next to Charlie starting into her eyes, there it was again, something glimmering behind those red eyes of Velvet’s… something strangely familiar. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Charlie’s stomach felt strangely light. Velvet gave a cheery smile and slid back a place.

“That’s okay. But if you ever fancy catching up, talking some business… letting off steam? Drop me a message. I love to make new friends, and I think we’ve got **a lot** in common Charlie.”

“Err, okay. But I don’t have your number.” Velvet was already pulling out her phone, she quickly typed something and Charlie's phone buzzed, and she looked down at the message displayed.

**_Now you do ;)_ **

How did Velvet know her number? The limo pulled to a halt and Charlie looked out the window, they were outside the hotel.

“Well, this is my stop… thanks Velvet. I might just message you later.” Velvet gave a cheery grin and a wave as Charlie got out.

“I’ll be looking forward to it!” Charlie attempted a weak smile back and shut the door, the limo drove away leaving Charlie wondering if today had been a success. Well she wanted to get to know Velvet better and now she could? Plus she had an easy in, Velvet wanted to know things about the wedding to make cash out of it. Maybe Charlie could make some of that money too.

“But what did she mean I wasn’t the best fit for Valentino?” Not that it mattered, let them think about what they wanted about her and the pimp. She quickly checked the time on her phone.

“OH SHIT! We’re going to be late to my parents!” She ran inside.


	3. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a meal with the folks, what could go wrong?

“SHIT SHIT SHIT!” Charlie was flying around the room pulling out clothes from her side of the wardrobe trying to find an appropriate outfit for a meal. Vaggie was watching her from the side of the room, she had already got dressed up. A dark grey dress that led down to white and grey striped tights that had alternative patterns on each leg. It looked nice, and it was still very much Vaggie, she felt that way she wouldn’t come across as trying to hard.

“What happened Charlie? Surely you were watching the time!” Charlie was in full panic mode and she could barely contain the volume of my voice.

“I dunno what happened! Its like a blacked out for a good hour and then BAM! I’m outta time. SHIT SHIT SHIT! We can’t be late!” She was just throwing clothes in the centre of the room now without even looking. Vaggie moved quickly and caught Charlie’s wrist in her hand, the princess tried to pull away but she held on tightly.

“Vaggie, please! I don’t have time. I have to get ready!” She tried to pull away again.

“Deep breaths Charlie, you’re not going to get anywhere by panicking, come on, in and hold it… one… two… three… four, now out. One… two… three… four. Better?” Charlie nodded she had slowed down slightly.

“Thanks, Vaggie.” They were probably going to be late regardless, so Charlie might as well take her time just to get ready. She took another few breaths and started to organize her outfit properly. Finally, picking a red flowing summer dress, she started putting it on. Vaggie made idle conversation whilst she waited.

“So how was the meeting? Get what you wanted out of it?” Charlie froze for a moment before continuing, slipping her arms up inside the fabric, when she spoke it was slightly muffled.

“Yeah, I think I might be meeting with Velvet, think it could mean good things for us.” Vaggie paused.

“What the fashion and social diva? Isn’t a hotel a bit unusual for her to take an interest in?”

“Actually she seemed more interested in getting to know me.” The hairs on the back of Vaggie’s neck seemed to bristle. 

“What for?” it was spoken a bit more forceable than she intended. Charlie actually had no idea,

“I dunno, but she was nice enough that I’ll see what she wants.” 

“I, err… okay. Well hope it goes well for you!” The green serpent of envy had coiled around her stomach.

“Thanks Rainbow… How do I look?” Charlie gave a twirl and her skirt puffed out as she spun around. Vaggie shook off her negative thoughts and smiled at the blonde.

“Like someone I want to marry.” Charlie’s cheeks flushed red, and she swooped in for a quick kiss. 

“Okay, lets go! I’ll call a taxi whilst we move.” Charlie pulled out her phone and dialled the number.

“Hello? Hello! Yes, need a taxi as quick as you can to the Happy Hotel… what do you mean you’ve never heard of it?... oh fucking Alastor still hasn’t changed the sign back… Yes, yes the Hazbin Hotel… Fuck, but be quick! Thanks.” She ended the call.

“Vaggie can you please remind me to do something violent towards Alastor, so he changes the name of the hotel?” Vaggie rolled her eye. 

“Would you rather  _ I  _ talk to him?” Charlie sighed.

“... Thanks.”

Outside Charlie was pacing back and forth quickly, Vaggie came to stand by her side and grabbing her hand she stopped her frantic pace.

“Hun, you need to calm down… Worrying isn’t going to change anything.” Charlie looked at Vaggie’s caring expression.

“But it was still my fault, if I hadn’t been so stupid I could have done better!” 

“It’s okay, really. Don’t put so much blame on yourself.” Charlie was about to retort but the sound of a car approaching made Charlie snap her head round.

“It’s here!” She practically ran towards it arm raised high in the air waving maniacally. It screeched to a halt as it almost ran Charlie over who stepped out on the road just in front of it.

“Fucking Hells, Lady!” The driver had to brace on the steering wheel but the car stopped. Charlie was already opening the passenger door and getting in.

“Sorry, sorry, We need to get the palace, like right now! You get us there on time and there’ll be an extra fifty in for you.”

“Jesus Charlie, are you serious?” Vaggie had just heard the last part as she had walked rather than run. Charlie nodded.

“We can’t be late, deal?”

“You’re the boss” The taxi drove off and Charlie seemed to calm down slightly.

“We might just make it… we might just make it.” Vaggie rolled her eye.

“So you can stop acting so crazy?” Charlie nervously laughed and rubbed the side of her arm.

“Sorry, its just this is going to be a really important meal.” Vaggie gripped her lovers hand and squeezed.

“I need to make a good impression on your folks then?” Charlie started to laugh and then her face fell.

“No… It’s not that. We… we need to do this before we can get married.” Charlie had a nervous look now, Vaggie tilted her head.

“Hun, I never thought you’d worry so much about traditions like that.” Charlie seemed to snap out of her train of thought but the look of worry remained. 

“It’s not that, it’s just… well, I’ll explain when we get there okay?” Vaggie let go and leant back in her seat.

“Okay, whatever you want.” Charlie didn’t respond and turned to look out the window as the city passed them by, her worried look still hadn’t shifted, and she was absent-mindedly playing with the ends of her skirt.

By some miracle or hellish intervention, they managed to arrive on time. 

“Hun, why are you still looking so nervous, shouldn't that me be?” Vaggie glanced over to Charlie, who had been wearing the same concerned expression since they had left the taxi and had walked up the very long gravel drive to the palace. She stopped suddenly and grabbed Vaggie’s hand to bring her to a halt too.

“Vaggie, listen… it was moms idea that we have this meal… but it’s not going to be quite what you expect okay?”

“What do you mean Charlie?” Vaggie couldn't really recall ever talking to Lilith properly and had only seen her on the briefest of occasions, surely it made sense to have a meal with heir fiancée’s parents. 

“Look… It’s just, please remember that I don’t blame you for tonight okay?” Vaggie stared on in confusion.

“What are you on about? I’m not planning on embarrassing you or anything if that's what you’re worried about?” Charlie smiled bittersweetly and took hold of Vaggie’s shoulder.

“How many succubi have you met? Like ever.”

“Do you count? Because of your mom?”

“No… It’s not the same with me.”

“Then one, I’ve met your mom.” Charlie smile disappeared, she looked worried again, she took her hand off Vaggie’s shoulder and started to blurt out very quickly what seemed to be thoughts just spilling from the tip of her tongue. She played with her hands whilst she did so,

“No, you haven’t… you haven't really spent a lot of time with her, she has this aura. You’ll get used to it but… she thought it might be a good idea to have a couple of meals together privately… so you  **could** get used to it. She didn’t want it to ruin the wedding.” 

“Ruin the wedding?” Vaggie had no idea what Charlie was rambling on about, Charlie looked sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

“Look I’m just making things worse, lets just get this over with okay? I’m with you every step of the way.” She reached out to take Vaggie’s hand and continued to walk down the path, Vaggie now felt like she was a lamb being led to slaughter and the palace seemed a lot more foreboding. Charlie really needed to work on her bedside manner.

Getting the large front doors, Charlie reached out and rang the bell that echoed cavernously throughout the inside hall. Vaggie felt as nervous as Charlie looked now.

_ Thanks a lot Charlie… _

The door creaked open and a smartly dressed imp with a very long and crooked nose greeted them, he wore a single red glazed monocle and seemed to squint through it to regard both of them.

“Ah, Princess Charlotte and Mistress Vagatha.” It spoke with a low drawl, both shuddered at the use of their formal full first names, “If you would be so kind as to follow me, dinner will be severed in the main hall shortly.” He turned with a pompous flourish and led on. Charlie let out a weak smile and squeezed Vaggie’s hand one last time before stepping inside. The doors shut behind them autonomously, the imp led them across the front of the main staircase but did not ascend them instead they took a very fancy hall leading off, paintings of demons and landscapes dotted the walls, enveloped in fancy gilded frames and not a single spec of dust could be found despite the intricacy of most of the artwork. 

As the grand set of double doors opened before them, the large dining hall was presented, it was a dark hall, with a black marbled floor and the dining table seemed to be made out of a polished blood-red stone, despite the lack of windows this whole area didn't seem dingy or gloomy but seemed to express a sort of glow, you couldn’t see any sources of real light but neither could you see any shadows, it was a strange marvel to behold. 

“Mom, Dad!” Charlie had let go of Vaggie’s hand and skipped towards the two figures who were standing nearby, Charlie threw her arms around her mother and squeezed tightly, Lilith smiled down at her daughter before Charlie pulled her in and whispered something before both of them seemed to glance for a moment in Vaggie’s direction. 

_ That’s not suspicious… at all. _

Lilith spoke with quiet words and smiled at her daughter who had turned to give her father a far more formal looking hug but still managed to get a squeeze out of him and smiled regardless. Lucifer had started to move towards Vaggie now, and she felt her heart beating faster.

_ It’s fine… its just Charlie’s dad, I’ve met him before… the ruler of hell, whose daughter is marrying me… shit. _

White suit and red shirt immaculate as always, Lucifer held out his hand and Vaggie matched it, they shook hands in a strangely formal way that just felt awkward to the grey soul. 

“A pleasure again Vagatha, I’m glad you could help get my daughter out of her recent slump and make her happy enough for her to invite you to the family.” His smile was perfect, but was this a compliment or a statement.

“T-thanks, I’m looking forward to having a meal with all of you.” Lucifer grin grew a little wider

“Oh, So am I…” 

_ That doesn’t sound troubling at all. _

Now it was Lilith’s turn to make introductions, Vaggie caught a glimpse of Charlie’s worried expression before Vaggie’s nose twitched, and she got a scent of something beyond describing, Lilith seemed to just fill her vision and was the only point of focus now. She spoke out softly and held her hand out,

“It’s a pleasure my dear, I know our Charlie loves you dearly, I hope you two find all the happiness you could ever want.”

“I-I…” Vaggie had frozen like a rabbit in headlights. How had Charlie not shown her more pictures of her mother? I mean sure Vaggie had seen a few but being in person was, so much more real. 

The perfect flowing golden hair, not a single strand seemed out of place that led up to her face, like a porcelain doll, flawless. Lilith had magnificently white piercing eyes set with the most lusciously wide eyelashes. Her long thin neck, straight down to perfectly shaped shoulders, a magnificent bosom that seemed to tantalize and invite with every delicate breath Lilith took. Hourglass waist to wide hips. A slit in the side of her dress revealed one of her womanly thighs as her long leg ran all the way down to end with open toed heels.

What aura was Charlie afraid to warn her about? The fact that Lilith was the single most attractive women in all existence? In fact whilst Vaggie was thinking about it, why was she even bothering with Charlie in the first place, her mother was clearly better in every way. Vaggie’s eyes flitted for a brief instant to the dinning table, it looked a little uncomfortable, but she was perfectly ready to be thrown onto it and have Lilith descend on her. Vaggie couldn’t wait to be suffocated between those thighs.

**It was perfectly normal to sexually fantasize about your fiancée’s mother,**

Her eyes snapped back to Lilith she couldn’t afford to take her eyes off her, and Vaggie seemed to remember she was supposed to shake her hand.

_ Oh shit! I hope I haven’t ruined my chances with you, I can’t wait to find out what you taste like. _

“S-Sorry! Thank you for inviting me into your lovely home, If you need me to do anything to you **for you!** Please ask.” She stumbled on her words as she took Lilith’s hand and Vaggie’s thigh trembled slightly… how soft were her hands. How amazing would it be to feel these inside of her? A deep heat had begun to spread as she let go, almost reluctantly. Lilith smiled warmly at her.

“Thank you for your offer I’ll let you know if anything comes to mind.” 

_ Just ask me, I have loads of ideas… _

A gentle ringing of a bell indicated that dinner was about to be served and with a final smile Lilith turned to go take her seat, Vaggie almost instinctively started to follow her but Charlie swooped in and took her hand. In comparison to her mothers Charlie’s hand felt like a sandpaper glove stretched over malformed bones. Before she could wrench her hand away she was at her place at the table, opposite Lucifer and Lilith, Vaggie pined to be closer as Charlie sat down to join the table on her right. 

The first course was brought through on silver trays and covered by wide silver domes by more smartly dressed imps before being placed in front of each of them Lucifer first then his wife, then Charlie before finally the dish was placed in front of Vaggie. In unison the lids were lifted revealing what looked to be a freshly made soup that despite its simple appearance smelled absolutely divine. Lucifer enthusiastically flapped out his napkin and stuffed it by the front of his shirt, It looked like he was wearing a very delicate bib. Lilith glanced over at him and smiled before shaking her head slightly, reaching out she delicately lifted the spoon to her lips and tasted a small amount before smiling, apparently satisfied with the taste.

Vaggie would have given anything to be able to turn into that spoon, to feel lips and tongue over her flesh, Vaggie shuddered again and the warmth was beginning to trickle out. 

“So Vaggie?” Charlie spoke out breaking the sounds of soup being carefully consumed. “How are you feeling?”

“Feeling great… Charlie, really… good right now.” Charlie glanced over towards Lilith who nodded slightly. The blonde princess whispered in,

“It’s okay, to be feeling like this, all succubi do it, makes you lose inhibitions and reservations. My mom’s just a lot stronger than most of them, including me. We just need you to get used to it that’s all.” Something deep clicked in Vaggie, and she turned to look at Charlie.

“You can do it too?” Charlie shifted around slightly.

“Sometimes, I’m not really in control of it yet, normally it’s when I’m really happy.” Vaggie nodded as if to understand and the spoke in a far louder tone that would be appropriate. 

“So kinda like that night? You know the one… After you gave me that rainbow necklace, and we fucked and I just kept dreaming about us fucking over and over and over again until I woke up and had to do it myself because you were asleep and I got really worried I had ruined the sheets forever! Like that, right?” There was a sound like a mixture between an inhale and a choke that only lasted for an instant and Lilith’s head snapped around to stare daggers at her husband who still had the spoon halfway in his mouth. He paused, placed the spoon down delicately before dabbing the corner of his mouth with the napkin where a small amount of soup had leaked out.

Charlie’s face had steeled over, but she still kept a reassuring smile up.

“It’s okay Vaggie, you can’t filter what you're saying right now. We understand” Vaggie didn’t understand.

**It was perfectly normal to talk about fucking your fiancée in front of her parents.**

Charlie nudged her, “Better start eating you don’t want it to get cold.” Vaggie looked down at her untouched soup, then she realized that she would come off as a poor house guest if she didn’t enjoy her meal. She picked up her spoon and started to eat, it was delicious and warming, hints or roasted pumpkin and something sweet… honey perhaps. 

“Mmm this is really nice.” Charlie smiled at both her parents, it was Lucifer who answered.

“Thank you, Charlotte I agree this is delectable, but then so is everything that my wife had a  _ hand in making _ .” His grin widened as Vaggie’s eye suddenly twitched, and she looked down at the soup again with a new sense of wonder. Although there was never any facial change Lilith’s leg suddenly raised slightly before stamping down. A tiny pinprick of a twitch flickered across Lucifer’s face as his foot was crushed beneath a heel. 

“Just ignore him Vaggie, Dad’s just being ridiculous.” Charlie was the one staring daggers at him now. But it was too late, Vaggie was already trembling in her place.

“E-Excuse me, but where is the bathroom, I need to play with myself.” Lucifer wide smile looked like it was bisecting his face.

“Out that door, three doors down and on your left.”

“T-Thank y-you.” Vaggie rose very quickly on unsteady legs and practically ran out of the room. 

**It was perfectly normal to excuse yourself for masturbation in front of everyone.**

Vaggie hadn’t bothered to shut the dining hall door behind her and as it gently shut on its own, it finally clicked shut Charlie banged her hand on the table.

“THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU DAD!?” Charlie screeched across the table. Lucifer paused to take another mouthful of soup, swallowing he spoke again.

“I was curious to see how easy it would be to push her over the edge, very as it turned out… How weak willed is Vagatha?” Lilith gave him a very disappointing look.

“Luci, you know it isn’t that simple. Vaggie hasn’t had any dealings with other succubi, isn’t that right Charlie?” Charlie nodded.

“Yeah and pulling a stunt like that isn’t helping her! Its hard enough for all of us, you think I want her talking about us like that! Its so fucking embarrassing, but when it wears off she has to know I was supporting her through it!” Lilith smiled at her caring daughter.

“We all were, right… Luci?” Lucifer rolled his eyes, now he remembered why it was useful that Charlie wasn’t living here any more. He hated being ganged up on in his own home.

“Yes, yes fine… I won’t make any more snide comments. Happy?” Charlie folded her arms and huffed.

“No, you already made one.” Lucifer shrugged.

“At least your mother thought to do this here rather than at the wedding.” A dreamy sort of smile spread. “Although, that would have been quite the sight.” Lilith was looking at her daughters worried and angry expression.

“Charlie, I think we’re done for today… I don’t think she needs to go through any more right now.”

“You sure, mom?”

“Yeah, there’s plenty of time to try again later, maybe next time I’ll visit you?”

That would be nice, thanks.” Charlie got up out of her seat and moved out. 

Vaggie was gripping the side of the wash basin with one hand hard, underwear round her ankles her fingers worked at a feverish pace, the only noise coming for her gasping breaths and the wet sounds of flesh from down below. The thought that Lilith had prepared the food that Vaggie had swallowed had been too much for her she couldn’t get the thought out of her head that a little piece of Lilith might inside her right now maybe a hair fell into her soup? She cried out and buckled so hard she almost headbutted the wall. She stayed hunched over and gasping when there was a gentle knock at the door.

“Vaggie, its Charlie… Dinner’s over now.”

“I missed it?” She sounded horrified, if she had known it was going to be over soon she would have just played with herself under the table.

“Yeah sorry, but my mom is waiting for us outside in the garden…” Vaggie spasmed again and pulled up her underwear and threw open the door. Charlie stood there what that sympathetic look again.

“Come on, no time to mope around Charlie, let’s go!” Vaggie practically frog-marched her towards the exit. Charlie was gripping her arm tightly.

“I don’t blame you Vaggie, please remember that.” Vaggie was too busy moving to respond.

_ Don’t blame me for what? Leaving you for Lilith, at least you understand.  _

Outside Vaggie spun around looking before turning back to look Charlie with an angered face.

“Where is she?”

“She’s not here…” Vaggie rounded her body sharply towards Charlie, such a clear and petty jealousy, of course Charlie was going to try to trick her. Vaggie took a step forward and then blinked.

Why would Charlie trick her? They loved each other, Vaggie blinked again and became slowly more and more aware of her damp shame pressed up against her thighs. Her mouth faltered and Charlie appeared to be waiting for this moment and had rushed in and grabbed her in a tight hug.

**It was perfectly normal to sexually fantasize about your fiancée’s mother,**

_ Oh god... _

**It was perfectly normal to talk about fucking your fiancée in front of her parents.**

What the fuck came over me...

**It was perfectly normal to excuse yourself for masturbation in front of everyone.**

_ What the fuck is wrong with me… _

She collapsed straight into Charlie,

“I-I’m so s-sorry!” 

“Hush, hush… I told you not to worry. Mom does that to everyone who’s not used to it.” Charlie coo’d and stroked the back of Vaggie’s hair. Vaggie screwed her eye shut tight.

“I thought so many terrible things Charlie! I couldn’t stop!” 

“It wasn’t your fault, but you see why we needed to start doing this now? Rather than at the wedding, I’d hate to slip over on the dance floor during our first dance because you’ve made it slippery.” Vaggie snorted, but it got Charlie a smile.

“Gross.” 

“Don’t worry, When we try again it won’t be as bad. It’s just like building up your tolerance.” Charlie gave her another little squeeze. 

“You’ll be there?” Vaggie squeezed Charlie tightly back. 

“Of course I will, every step of the way!”

*******

_ Vaggie was curled up at the foot a bed, she was waiting for the siren call of her mistress and just as she seemed to think about it, it sang out across in the darkness. _

_ “Vagatha my darling, come join me.” Across an endless abyss of satin sheets Lilith lay lounging back in absolute elegance, a venomous looking jade viper was coiling around her shoulders and arms. Vaggie felt a stab of jealousy at the thought of another creature being so close to her beloved, but it didn’t matter, she had been called now. And clambering across the sheets her left hand snagged on the fabric, looking down she was still wearing her old engagement ring, she paused for a moment. _

_ “Stupid thing!” She tore it off her finger and threw it into the darkness, she never even heard it clatter on the floor as she made her way across the bed. Approaching Lilith the serpent slid off and rested next to her, its forked tongue flicked out in annoyance as it stared a beady eye at the soul who had joined them. Lilith’s fingertips reached out to gently caress Vaggie’s forehead and cheek. Vaggie felt a warmth like she had never experienced before and went as limp when Lilith used her hands to gently guide the grey skinned soul onto her back, eye wide with excitement. Lilith lowered her graceful head, her golden halo of hair cascading around her seemed to surround Vaggie as their lips met. It was beyond description and Vaggie simply melted away into bliss. The snake hiss out a warning, which went ignored, rising up to its full height the head of the snake darted out and bit down on Vaggie’s neck, who from the sudden surprise of pain broke the kiss and gasped. _

_ There was blood on the sheets and all the veins in her body seemed to be on fire, she went to push Lilith off, but she was no longer there and sitting up alone her vision had started to go black as the snake slithered slowly closer.  _

***

Vaggie’s eye snapped open in the darkness, she drew in a shaky gasp as her hand reached up to touch her lips, it had been so vivid. Vaggie subconsciously reached for her left hand with her right and feeling blank skin on her finger she sat up straight with a bolt of fear.

_ Oh, god I threw it! I've lost it. IVE LOST IT. _

She turned furiously around in the darkness, staring into nothing just to see where the ring could have been thrown, she gasped and lunged for it, the ring was still softly glowing on her bedside table where she put it every night. She clutched it with both hands to her chest whispered out.

“I’ve got it… I’ve got it.” Her chest was heaving, and she could feel beads of sweat running down.

“Mmm, Vaggie… you okay?” Charlie was still half asleep and hadn't even opened her eyes. 

“Yeah… Charlie, just had a nightmare… go back to sleep hun.” One of Charlie’s hands sleepily crept up Vaggie’s body and blindly booped her nose. Charlie mumbled falling back asleep.

“Get out… of there, night...mares. Only sunshine… love...yo-” Charlie soft snores sounded out as she had fallen asleep again, Vaggie clutched her hands to her mouth to silence her sobs as she wept still holding onto the ring tightly between her fingers. 

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Ask a Question on the Radio

“Vaggie, you okay? You look like you slept terribly?” Vaggie rubbed the sleep out of her eye as Charlie looked at her, she had gently nudged the grey soul awake. Vaggie yawned and rolled over.

“Yeah... nightmares.”

“I think I remember that? I thought I might have dreamed it. Oh!” Charlie spotted something glinting. 

“You didn’t take your ring off? I thought we talked about that.” Vaggie glanced at her finger.

“I put it back on, it helped me fall asleep, remembering how much I love you.” She seemed to pause and Charlie’s brow crinkled as she looked at the serious expression that was on her lovers face.

“Vaggie, what was the nightmare about?” Vaggie seemed to grimace at the thought of remembering it, and she spoke quietly out, her free hand just playing with the ring on her finger.

“I don’t really want to talk about it…” She seemed positively ashamed and Charlie had a good idea what it probably was.

“It was about my mom, wasn’t it.” Vaggie eye went wide, she opened her mouth and it was a good few seconds before any noise came out. 

“... Yeah,” 

“It’s not your fault, you know that right?” Vaggie didn’t seem to want to respond or accept what Charlie was trying to tell her. 

“...” The princess sighed and propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Vaggie who wasn’t making eye contact any more. 

“Who are you in love with?” Vaggie glanced a look up at Charlie.

“... You.” Charlie nodded and smiled gently down. 

“And I’m in love with you. Who do you want to marry?” Vaggie was playing along for now but still didn’t feel better.

“You.” 

“That’s right, and we’re getting married! Do you want to break that off and go try your luck with my mom?” Vaggie paused and thought about it, of course she didn’t, the idea was completely ridiculous, she had barely spoken two sentences to Lilith, but Charlie… she had spent years talking to, getting to know… coming to realize that she was her soul mate. She would never break it off, never!

“No!” Charlie grinned, 

“See? So it's not you, its just what she is.” Vaggie finally smiled back, even if it was faintly and she sighed up at Charlie. 

“Why do you always know how to help me?”

“Because I'm used to chasing my rain clouds away… so of course I’ll help you with yours.” 

“Charlie… I don’t know what say…” Charlie shuffled a bit closer and just kissed her, the taste of her lips just seemed to melt Vaggie’s worries and anxiety, and she let out a tiny whimper when Charlie pulled back, that earned a smile. Charlie let out the quietest of sniggers.

“What was that noise?” Vaggie bit her lip and was going red in the face.

“Shut up! I’m emotional.” Charlie loved Vaggie’s embarrassment and whispered out. 

“Would another kiss help?”

“Yes…” Charlie lent in and kissed again and this time felt an arm wrap around the back of her neck, clearly Vaggie wasn’t letting her go anywhere. Slow kiss after slow kiss, Vaggie had closed her eye but Charlie was looking at her delicate face and wondering how much had this really upset her. Finally parting, Vaggie let out a long sigh and rolled over to be on back, staring up at the ceiling.

“Family stuff sucks at weddings, doesn’t it?” Charlie let out a small laugh and joined her staring up at the ceiling, she reached out and grasped her fingers.

“Yeah, It was always going to be complicated with me.” Vaggie squeezed her hand.

“No regrets thought.” 

“Never.” Something flickered across Charlie’s thoughts and she rolled over to stare at Vaggie again.

“I think I know the answer… Is there any family you want to invite?” The answer was immediate, and Vaggie had continued to stare at a fixed point on the ceiling. 

“No.” Charlie squeezed her hand again, she understood.

“I just had to check, sorry for bringing it up. Err…” Vaggie still hadn’t move and had gone stiff.

“What is it?” Charlie fumbled, she didn’t want to upset Vaggie any more or touch the raw nerve. 

“Who… Who do you want to walk you down the isle?” Vaggie paused for a few seconds before finally rolling over to look at Charlie, she had a serious expression.

“I can walk by myself, do I need someone?” Charlie shook her head quickly,

“No, no! It’s **our** wedding, I know im planning it but you get a say too! I just want you to be as happy as you can, If you wanted I could ask my dad? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“Hell no Charlie!” Charlie was taken aback.

“What, why?” Vaggie laughed and poked in the middle of Charlie’s forehead with a finger.

“Imagine your dad being given anything important to do on our wedding.” Charlie closed her mouth.

“Oh yeah… he can’t help himself sometimes. Well do you have any friends that you would want?” Vaggie thought about it, someone who had been supportive enough, that she trusted enough to share an important moment of her existence with.

_Well there is…_

“You okay?” Charlie was looking concerned and Vaggie realized she hadn’t said anything for the last couple of minutes.

“Yeah, fine… just thinking. There’s one person maybe, but I don’t think you’ll like them.” Charlie laughed. 

“Rainbow, I like all of your friends.” Vaggie squinted slightly and prepared for the inevitable fallout.

“It’s Alastor.” Charlie blinked a few times,

“I didn’t realize he was one of your friends…” she tried to sound as neutral as possible but it wasn’t working.

“He helped me after you jumped from that clock tower…” The conversation was taking a far more serious tone for the usual pillow talk. Charlie took a steadying breath.

“You wanna tell me about him? I know we don’t really talk about _back then_.” Vaggie nodded slowly, at least Charlie thought, maybe she could rationalize inviting Alastor this way. She would hate to disappoint Vaggie since she actually said someone. 

“Well… He stopped me from jumping after you, I was so ready to, and he pinned me down. The next few weeks he would let himself into our room… he forced me to eat, even when I didn’t want to. We fought a lot and most of the time he would have to pin me down and force the food down. It didn’t matter how much I screamed or cried at him, I hit him… but he kept coming back. I don’t even know why and I never asked…” Charlie had tears in her eyes,

“...Vaggie…” She moved over and wrapped herself around the grey soul, it was just another reminder of how selfish and self-destructive she had become. Vaggie ran her fingers through the long blonde hair.

“It’s okay… that was in the past and I’ve got the brightest possible future to look forward to, with you.” Charlie let out a little squeak and just hugged tighter.

“You can invite him… I don’t mind.” 

“Hun, I don’t even know if he would say yes… shitlords a bit off with emotional events, don’t know if you noticed? He might not want to.” Charlie let out a silly laugh and sniffed loudly.

“Well if you ask him, at least you’ll know.” 

“I guess, plus I need to talk to him about that sign, right?” Charlie got her usual grin back.

“Ask about the wedding first and if he refuses to change the sign tell him I’ll burn all his clothes.”

“Ha, will do… Suppose we should probably get up now.” Charlie gave a sly smile

“Or we could stay in bed all day.”

“Doing what?”

“I’ve got a few ideas…” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Vaggie laughed and gave her a playful shove away before getting up.

“Pervert.” Vaggie stretched and finally took off her engagement ring before moving into the bathroom to get washed up for the day. Charlie stayed in bed and immediately stole all of Vaggie’s pillows and cuddled down into them, today was going to be a good day she could feel it.

***

It was quiet, Alastor was reading a new book he had purchased for himself, When he arrived the first thing he did was tear its cover off leaving just a blank book, Angel wasn’t going to read it but reading the cover would lead to awkward questions. The spider was currently out working so Alastor had an afternoon and evening to himself.

_The New Science for Adult Attachment and How It Can Help You Find – and Keep – Love_

He sighed and turned into a fresh chapter, most of this was self appreciating drivel, but he was trying to get some form of understanding what the hell was going on around him. Well according to this he was a **AVOIDANT** personality type; equating intimacy with a loss of independence and constantly try to minimize closeness. It was almost insulting to be just lumped into a category even if shared a few similarities. Although he did agree that Angel seemed to come across as **ANXIOUS** ; Someone preoccupied with their relationships and tend to worry about their partner's ability to love them back.

He closed the book and rubbed his temples, this was giving him a headache, it wasn’t supposed to be like this, he was supposed to be a free agent, roaming hell not a care in the cosmos.

“How did I get myself into this situation.” Now he was knee-deep in a relationship with a needy spider, and to top if off the engaged princess of hell seemed to be doing other things on the side, something that Alastor wanted to forget about, but his thoughts kept being pulled back and he wondered if Vaggie knew.

_But it’s none of my business, and Charlie was pretty clear on me keeping out of her and Vaggie’s business… was this why? No don’t be so paranoid._

Since he had seen it yesterday, it was constantly flitting into his mind, and he was wondering if Vaggie even knew. Irritation getting the better of him a small amount of static discharge screeched out into the air, he took a deep breath in. The gently knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts. Moving across the room he opened the door revealing Vaggie on the other side, she seemed slightly awkward and didn’t greet him immediately so Alastor went first.

“Hello my dear, what do I owe this unexpected visit?” Why was it that whenever he seemed to be thinking about something, it almost always appeared before him, luck or prescience? 

“Hi, Alastor… do you have Angel here today?” 

_Strange way to start a conversation, I guess she wants actually privacy this time._

“Angel is currently working, if you wished I could inform him of your visit and get him to contact you?” Vaggie shook her head.

“No, I actually wanted to talk to you… privately.” Alastor stepped to one side.

“Then please, come in. I have nothing planned right now. Just a bit of light reading.” Vaggie stepped in and the air of uncomfortability seemed to follow her. She moved in and took a seat on the corner of the bed, Alastor noted that she seemed to favour that spot whenever she visited and usually the conversation topics were heavy ones. He readied himself for whatever this was going to be by sitting down in his chair and placed a leg over his other knee and waited for Vaggie to start talking. She seemed to be thinking about what to say and the awkward silence stretched on. Eventually the silence was broken.

“So, you know how I’m getting married?” Vaggie was playing with the ring on her finger, rotating it idly. 

“Yes, congratulations again.” Alastor stomach had uncomfortably tightened. Vaggie was still playing with the ring and her eyes were fixed on it, she wasn’t looking up.

“Thanks, and Charlie’s planning everything, but we had a conversation earlier and I wanted to ask you something.” If she asked him, did he lie? Or dare risk truth. His emotions hid behind his mask of a smile.

“What is it?” Vaggie seemed to take a deep breath and trying her best to steady herself, she looked up at that always smiling face. 

“Would you... walk me down the isle?” There was a static popping noise and Vaggie narrowed her eye, it looked like the light behind Alastor’s had become vacant and his face was frozen in the same expression. She snapped her fingers and he blinked seemingly forced back into reality.

“I’m sorry my dear, I thought you were going to ask me about something else.” He quickly moved on.

“Forgive me for my crassness, but surely there would be someone better suited than I, family perhaps?” Vaggie’s face darkened.

“No,” Alastor missed the change in tone as he was still reeling from the surprise behind his mask.

“Were you the black sheep of the family then?” Vaggie spoke through gritted teeth.

“My dad would say it was because of my **_lifestyle choices_** _._ ” Something clicked inside Alastor and he understood. His smile fluctuated a fraction.

“I’m afraid sometimes I think Angel’s social graces have rubbed off on me.” Vaggie waved her hand.

“It’s fine,” She didn’t sound fine. The radio demon tilted his head. 

“Can I ask why me? A year ago you would have danced on my grave until hell froze over.” She smirked.

“Yeah, I would have done. It’s because you helped me with Charlie, in a way I would never have been able to by myself… you’ve acted more like family to me, than my actual family ever did.” There was another strange stab of that guilty sensation in Alastor’s guts, his eye twitched, and he raised a hand to massage that side of his face.

“Before I answer, can you answer a question of mine… please?” Vaggie looked confused.

“Sure, I guess.”

“Where was Charlie yesterday afternoon?” Vaggie paused and felt even more confused and something else as well, apprehension.

“Why? Charlie doesn’t want you meddling you know that.” Alastor shook his head,

“It’s nothing to do with me, humour me?” 

“Charlie was at a meeting, working on some kind of business deal for the hotel? She met with Velvet apparently.” 

“So she told you about Velvet.” Vaggie’s eye went wide,

“How do know? Come on, don’t start following Charlie again!” Alastor face fell a fraction.

“I was at the meeting as well.”

“What? Why didn’t she say? Who else was there?”

“Every other Overlord.” Vaggie paused and thought back to everything Charlie had told her before and after the meeting. 

“Maybe it was that thing she had spoken to Valentino about? Remember she went to see him and said it went really well.”

“They were there together, yes. Did Charlie say anything else about it?”

“Just that she got in contact with Velvet and maybe she could get some money together for the wedding, Alastor what’s this about?” 

“Nothing, just that Charlie should be more careful about the positions she’s getting herself in, you should make sure that she doesn’t get to involved with them as much.” 

“I trust Charlie, she’d come to me if there was a problem.” Alastor had said his peace, let Vaggie do with the information as she chose. 

“Good that you have that together then, Sorry it was something that had been on my mind since yesterday. It would be an honour to accompany you, for as long as you will have me and Charlie agrees.” Vaggie smiled, her face showed relief.

“Thank you.” She was still wondering why Charlie hadn’t mentioned the other Overlords and just Velvet. 

“Would you care for a tea? I was thinking of making one for myself?” Vaggie let out a relaxed sigh and smiled.

“That sounds nice.”

***

**Hi, So I was wondering if you wanted to meet, so we could talk about business opportunities?**

Charlie pressed the send button and put her phone down, had she made a mistake? Velvet seemed interested and would probably get somewhere better than Vox would, Charlie still wanted to pay him a visit as retribution for what he did to her. She clenched her jaw but relaxed as her phone buzzed.

**Hey! Didn’t think I’d hear from you so soon Charlie, If you’re free tonight you could come to my work studio, We can talk about it? I’d love you have you. Let me know xxx <3**

She always seemed so enthusiastic, maybe this is what she meant by they had a lot in common, if it was a passion project Charlie could pull up energy from nothing, checking her scheduler on her phone, there wasn't anything planned.

**I’m free tonight, sounds good :) Can I have the address please?**

A few moments later another message with the address and a winking emote had arrived, Charlie put her phone in her pocket and continued to write more notes in her wedding folder. She kept chewing the end of her pen as she thought, before scribbling something down and returning it to her mouth, tapping her fingers gently across the page as if playing along to a melody that only she could hear.

“Hey,” Charlie visibly jumped, she had been so focused she hadn’t noticed Vaggie enter the room and threw a hand over her heart.

“Aah! Vaggie, you scared me half to death… ooooh haaah.” She took deep breaths and calmed her massively accelerated heart beat.

“Sorry hun,” Vaggie gave an apologetic smile. “Alastor agreed to change the sign back, I ‘convinced’ him that his little joke was over.” Charlie smiled.

“Do I need to burn his clothes?”

“Haha, no you don’t.”

“Oh good, well done Rainbow, and err… the other thing?”

“He said yes, as long as you’re comfortable with it.” 

“I want this to be as happy a day for you as it will be for me, so of course it’s fine.” 

“Thanks, he also said he was at that meeting with you yesterday…” Charlie didn’t miss a beat.

“He was, in fact they all were there. But Velvet was the only one who was actually helpful that’s why I only brought her up.” She smiled at Vaggie who nodded,

“I thought that might be it, but still it’s not everyday you meet all of them in the same room, that’s something Charlie!” Charlie shrugged,

“Maybe? I guess, I suppose with my dad being who he is, I don’t really see it that way.” Vaggie let out a mocking laugh.

“Looking down on us ‘common’ people from your castle?” Charlie grinned,

“You know I don’t mean it like that…” 

“I know hun, I’m only teasing… although you did grow up in a castl- oof!” Charlie had thrown a pillow that puffed out as it solidly connected with Vaggie’s face. Vaggie blinked in surprise as she pulled the pillow into her hands and her eye’s narrowed, Charlie quickly shut the wedding folder and put it down, she didn’t want it to fall victim to the collateral damage. Charlie reached behind her and grabbed hold of another pillow, then the stand-off started. Neither of them wanting to move a muscle. Vaggie was a patient pillow warrior, Charlie was not. As the quiet seconds passed by Charlie acted first, launching another pillow, Vaggie was ready and jumped to the side before launching herself at the bed as Charlie grabbed for another piece of fluffy ammunition. Vaggie now kneeling on the bed next to Charlie brought the pillow up high and started bringing it down on her head, bludgeoning the princess with feathers. Partially blinded by fluff she could only wildly swing her own pillow upwards in an attempt to catch out Vaggie. Neither of them could stop laughing. Charlie called out between her gasps.

“Stop, Stop! I surrender! You win!” Vaggie paused her relentless pillow assault and lifted it away from Charlie’s head, whose hair was now a mess and plastered all over the bed. 

“You’re saying I’m the greatest pillow fighter ever?” Charlie would never be good at poker, her mischievous grin spread before her betrayal could take shape.

“Never!” She cried out as she tried to launch a pillow point-blank at Vaggie’s face, but Vaggie grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head and moved to straddle over Charlie’s waist as she tried to wiggle free.

“You betrayed the honour of the pillow fighters code! Feigning surrender Princess Magne you’ve been found guilty of the crime of cowardice!” Charlie laughed out and tried to grab a pillow with her free arm but that was suddenly pinned with her other hand, and she looked up breathlessly at her victorious captor, who was smiling down at her. For Charlie, this had taken a very different turn and something else was waking up inside her.

“What are you going to do with me?” Her cheeks had started to flush, Vaggie seemed to still be playing game and hadn’t noticed the shift in the way Charlie was looking up at her.

“Looks like I’ll have to ransom you back to your family!” 

“What about punishment?” Vaggie cocked her head to one side,

“Charlie, what…” then she noticed her flushed cheeks, her gasping breaths that were not from exhaustion or laughing from play-fighting and the way she was struggling against her arms, but Charlie wasn’t reaching for another pillow. The blonde bit down hard and then whispered out the next couple of words with closed eyes.

“Hit me,” Vaggie’s blood ran cold, and she let go of Charlie as if she was electrified and slide herself off the side into an upright sitting position, and she was staring at Charlie. The princess realized what she had done and sat up, she was already missing the pressure on her wrists, but she panicked at seeing Vaggie.

“It’s not like that Vaggie!” Vaggie shook her head,

“Charlie, I’m not comfortable doing that with you since… since.” 

“I’m sorry I said it, but this is different! It’s not like before, I don’t hate myself any more, it’s got nothing to do with that, I just kinda like it, please understand?” Vaggie just shook her head again and still was looking wide-eyed at Charlie, how could she have been so stupid to say that, regardless how much she wanted it.

“You say it’s different for you, but for me… we’re just right back at my apartment with you… with that glass in your arm! Asking me to hurt you!” Charlie was waving her hands around and panic was in her voice.

“Vaggie I’m sorry! I just got a little over excited, that’s all! Please, you don’t have to do anything to me that you don’t want to.” Vaggie seemed to pause as something dawned on her,

“Charlie, do you think about that a lot when we’re together?” She froze, she had promised no more lies

“... Sometimes, but I promise you its different this time… **please** believe me” Charlie pleaded, Vaggie couldn't look at her any more and just stared down at her thighs.

“...” Charlie reached out and tentatively touched Vaggie’s leg with her hand, she didn’t get thrown off, so she shuffled a little closer. 

“Rainbow? Please look at me.” Using that silly pet name made Vaggie’s heart hurt, she tilted her head up and looked at Charlie, concern was written all over the blondes face and Vaggie’s features fell. Charlie spoke again and this time reached up to gently touch her cheek.

“It’s not the same as before, but I get it, I won’t bring it up again.” Vaggie seemed to falter, and she took Charlie’s hand in her own.

“No, don’t do that… I don’t want you hiding your feelings from me. It’s just going to take me some time okay?” Charlie nodded.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” She wrapped her arms around Vaggie and gently hugged her, to her relief Vaggie reciprocated, Vaggie was the first to try to lift the move.

“Well, next time don’t cheat in a pillow fight.” It was a weak attempt but Charlie still giggled.

“I promise, are you going to be okay Vaggie?”

“... Yeah, just bad memories that’s all.” 

“Tell me about it.” Charlie hugged a little tighter. “But that’s in the past and we’re together walking towards our future, side by side.” Vaggie sniffed and rubbed at her nose. 

“I can’t remember you being so idealistic, that new?” 

“Oh ha ha, I’m going to be going out tonight, but I can cancel if you want to spend some time together?” Vaggie let go of the hug and pulled back.

“No, it’s okay… what are you doing?”

“Meeting Velvet at her workshop, I want to ask her something about making some money.” Vaggie’s voice seemed to drop ever so slightly but then resumed back to normal.

“Oh- Well I hope it goes well, message me if you need anything?” Charlie nodded in agreement.

“Of course I will! And I’ll let you know how it goes!” 

***

Another knock, was Angel back early? Unlikely but a second visitor seemed equally as unlikely as he hadn’t got any meetings planned, none of his little informants were due in. Alastor stretched up from the paperwork he was writing at the table and moved over to the door. Opening it, Charlie was standing quite happily on the other side.

“Good evening, Alastor I was wondering if we could have a quick chat?” She smiled up at him, that was concerning. 

“Of course my dear, please come on in.” He couldn’t refuse she had a master key and could just let herself in if she wanted, so he stepped to one side and let the smiling princess inside the room. As soon as the door shut the curtain dropped, she wasn’t smiling any more.

“I warned you about staying out of my business Alastor, did you think that was an empty threat or did you just forget?” Her eyes snaked their way up to stare at his passive smile as he moved more into the open room, he didn’t quite fancy confronting her in the entrance way where there was little space to dive to one side if needed. Charlie could be explosive, and he didn’t want to limit his evasion window. Turning to look at her again, it was obvious that the edges of her eyes were beginning to bleed into the colour red. 

“Could you please elaborate?” Charlie laughed harshly,

“Oh please, like you don’t fucking know, telling Vaggie about the meeting I was part of with the other Overlords, What else did you tell her? Because I'm pretty **fucking** sure you didn’t know what you saw… got it?” Alastor didn’t want to make the wrong move, as much as it pained him he quite enjoyed the luxury of his current abode, and if he had to make a speedy getaway he could be sure that he wouldn’t be coming back here. 

“I only told her about the meeting because she mentioned Velvet to me. I didn’t say what state you were in or what Vox was doing to y-”

“ **SHUT THE FUCK UP,** ” Well that hit a nerve, Horns were fully out now along with the row of sharp teeth. She ran talons down the side of her own face.

“Now I’m going to make this crystal fucking clear, you **DO NOT** mention me to Vaggie, I **DO NOT** want to hear about any more little rumours about you. In case you’re wondering the only, **ONLY** reason I’m doing this is because Vaggie feels like she owes you, but her good graces only stretch so far." Alastor had managed to get to the far side of the room by his window, Charlie wasn’t advancing so at least he had some distance to work with. 

“You make your point crystal clear and I will follow it to the letter, but may I enquire one thing?”

“... what?” Charlie hissed through gritted teeth, clearly she was on the tipping point but Alastor felt like he either needed an answer.

“ _Are you_ being unfaithful?” He was absolutely on edge and ready to leap out the window to get away from the inevitable melt down, but it never happened. Charlie looked at him with those dark red eyes and seemed to ponder it.

“Does that thought bother you Alastor?” 

“Not particularly, but I know it would bother her, and before you say anything I’ve already agreed to not mention it.”

“Good.” there was a noise and a door slam and Charlie was gone, leaving Alastor alone in the room and grateful he wasn’t on fire and neither were any of his things. 


	5. Meeting a Fashion Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets to meet Velvet and makes an interesting discovery.

She wasn’t unfaithful, she wasn’t hiding anything, and she certainly wasn’t lying. But why then, did it still worry Charlie as she wrung her hands together walking down the street. She needed the walk after her encounter with Alastor, the outside air helped her calm down and find her centre again. Charlie was muttering to herself under her breath as she strode on. 

“I’m not lying to her, if she asked me if I was pretending to be Valentino’s little plaything I’d say I was… it was only to get closer to the other Overlords and look, that’s going somewhere. No more secrets, no more lies… I promised. This isn’t even a secret, Vaggie knows I’m meeting Velvet. Rumours are just that, rumours! This is fine, stop worrying Charlie.”

_ Maybe If I feel guilt, it's because I’m guilty.  _

She shook her head, that was a ridiculous thought, she wasn’t guilty of anything, she was just being careful around the other Overlords, then her mind drifted back to her early interactions with Vaggie. Her hand gripped around her sleeve, even through her clothes she could feel fingernails digging into the flesh underneath.

“Stupid, Stupid!” She thought that maybe this craving wasn’t going to go away, perhaps if she could just relieve herself now and then, drag a blade back across her own sk-

_ No! I promised that I wouldn’t do that anymore… but if she won’t? How do I get rid of this itchy feeling? _

It was like ants were crawling just underneath her skin, scratching away to be free and it sent her whole body in a trembling anticipation for a relief that wasn’t coming. It came as a hot flash, surging emotions that she couldn't put words to, a manic and calm sensation all at the same time, a strange craving that could be both ignored and shouted its way across her mind. Charlie couldn’t describe it if she tried, words weren’t helpful, a visceral splash of red across an entirely white wall is how she pictured the feeling. It was a good thing she walked alone, when she got worked up like this her twitchy attitude was just hers to deal with, and she didn’t have to worry about anyone staring, or at least anyone she cared about anyway.

It wasn’t even about the intimacy, although Charlie couldn’t deny that if Vaggie did step up and actually do something in the middle of a moment of passion it would probably eclipse anything else she could imagine. She got the same twinge of relief when Valentino had struck her. She sighed, she wanted to share everything with Vaggie but it looked like this was a step too far. Was it an hour, or maybe two? Charlie hadn’t been paying close attention to the time, her feet ached from the walking but at least her head felt a bit better.

She had finally arrived at Velvet’s workshop, it looked like a long single floor building that stretched for quite a distance, but rather than bland walls the entire thing looked modern and chic, fitting for the Overlord. Stained-glass was everywhere and all the windows were of different sizes and shapes, as if each one was some strange work of art. From what she could see Charlie only spotted the one entrance and approaching it noting that there wasn’t a doorbell and no handle on the door. She gave it a timid push and it didn’t budge. Wondering how she would get in she pulled out her phone and immediately groaned, she had missed a message from Vaggie forty minutes ago. 

**Hey, I wanted to talk more tonight, I’ve thought about what I want to say now. Could you let me know when you finish. Maybe we could take a walk?**

Charlie cursed under her breath, more walking. She wasn’t sure how long her legs would hold out but if Vaggie wanted to go somewhere, Charlie would be there. Back to the matter at hand she sent a message to Velvet.

**I’m here but can’t see a way in :( help please!**

Barely a moment went by before she got a response.

**OMW**

Several minutes later the door seemed to disengage from its lock and swung outwardly open, Velvet was standing behind the threshold and beamed at Charlie.

“Heya Charlie, how are you doing tonight? Come on in!” Charlie smiled sheepishly and stepped inside, the foyer was brightly lit and doors seemed to go off in every single direction, none of which had signs or labels, Velvet was already moving to a different set of doors.

“Come on, let's go to my workroom.” She stepped through the doors revealing yet another brightly lit room, Mannequins were dotted around and large swathes of different fabrics and materials lay in what could only be described as organized chaos, some models had half started outfit designs pinned to them with long elegant needles, clearly Velvet ran multiple projects at once and flittered between them as inspiration struck. At the far end of the room there was a desk with drawings and designs for all sorts of clothes, scribbles and annotations littered the surface of the pages and Charlie couldn’t help but think of her own wedding planner, it had a similar kind of energy to it. There were two backless swivelling stools and Velvet moved one towards Charlie as she sat on the other. 

“You look worn out, did you walk all the way here?” Velvet tilted her head and grinned at her.

“Yeah, needed some fresh air… kinda didn’t think about how far it was.” Velvet let out a soft laugh and her eyes glinted.

“You’re a real glutton for punishment aren’t you Charlie?” Charlie smiled politely,

“Not really, just need to get more regular exercise.” The conversation quietened down as Velvet pulled out her phone and responded to yet another message on it, she always seemed connected to the thing. Putting it away she turned back to smile at Charlie, she idly ruffled her puffy sleeves as she spoke.

“So Charlie, you wanted to talk about some business? Or was it something else you had in mind?” Okay, she had that strange look in her eyes again but Charlie moved past that and took a deep breath.

“I was wondering if I could get you to design the dresses for my wedding?” Velvet paused and almost seemed disappointed although that expression disappeared within a fraction of a second, although her eyes still appeared dimmer than usual as she replied.

“I mean, who else has the talent and imagination for something so unique? I can’t think of anyone else, but Charlie… this is more like a message you could have sent rather than come and see me kind of thing.” 

_ Here we go… _

“I want it for free…” That stopped Velvet in her tracks and her eyes lit up again, she chewed around with her lip.

“You want me? The greatest fashion artist in the pentagram to create some stunning, flawless outfits for you? A project that I would have to dedicate a considerable amount of time for, all for free? Now either you’re stupid or you’ve got something fantastic to offer me. Are you stupid Charlie?” As she spoke there was almost a quiver of anticipation in her voice, like this was some kind of test, and she was eager to find out the results. Charlie cleared her throat and kept her hands still on her lap.

“In return, I would officially endorse any line of fashion that you would wish to create in my name or for the event, I would give you exclusive rights to it. I’m sure there would be lots of people interested in your work after a royal wedding.” The smile that spread on Velvet’s face was slow and wide.

“Look at you, just look at you! At least someone was paying attention at the meeting.” she ran her fingers through each of her pigtails and played with the tips as she seemed to think on it. 

“I might want something else too, but I’m not quite sure what that is yet… we can negotiate later for that. But so far… I think we got a deal, I’m going to design a wedding dress that is entirely…  _ you _ . I’m thinking about reds and whites.” She stood up rapidly enough that Charlie blinked in surprise.

“I can’t wait to get started… could we take some measurements?” Charlie was taken aback but then the thought of actually being measured for  **her** wedding dress made her giggle like a little girl.

“Of course!” She stood up and Joined Velvet in the middle of an empty space, the fashion demon had grabbed a measuring tape and a small pad and a pencil.

“Charlie honey, arms out like a ‘T’ please.” She started putting the tape measure on Charlie’s neck and started laying out the length of the tape across her shoulders and arms, she was both thorough and seemingly undisturbed about how intimate her hands were getting, when she measured Charlie’s bust she seemed to linger there for just a moment too long, not enough for Charlie to say something, but it was still noticeable. 

“Now, does your weight stay pretty regular?” Charlie let out a small choking noise.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh don’t give me that, it’s just us girls here. But I need to know if I need to leave room to modify the waistline… oh and what about pregnancy, any chance for little Charlie’s running around?”

“W-what? Vaggie’s not a man,” Velvet cocked her eyebrow.

“I know that silly, but my question still stands.” Charlie puffed up slightly and spoke without thinking.

“I’m faithful!” Velvet paused and took a step back with a far more serious look on her face.

“Really? Because Charlie the way you were with Val…” 

_ Oh shit, _

“That’s different, we don’t actually… you know.” Velvet didn’t look convinced.

“That doesn’t sound like the Val I know at all, he likes to own his little playthings… so Charlie… you got something going on?” Charlie had to think quick to recover this, if she hadn’t been so wound up about Vaggie this could have gone so much smoother.

“We have an agreement.” She started, that much was true although it was more of a threat, she would ruin his reputation and drag his burning corpse around town if he went against her wishes.

“So you’re just in it for what? The feel of being humiliated or hurt?” Charlie fidgeted.

“Something like that,” Velvet wasn’t letting up and her serious expression seemed to have intensified. 

“Which is it, humiliated… or hurt?” Charlie lowered her arms, so she wasn’t in her measuring pose any more,

“Why do you care?” Velvet had suddenly taken a step towards her and was very much invading her personal space but Charlie didn’t back down or resist as Velvet grabbed one of Charlie’s wrists and pulled the fabric up her forearm. She looked down at the blank pale skin staring up at her and her face fell.

“Looks like I made a mistake…” As she took a step back, it clicked into place, the interest in Charlie at Val’s side, the comments, the emotion behind Velvet’s eyes that Charlie couldn’t quite describe. It was the same as what she felt and maybe Velvet felt the connection too. Charlie reached to get the top of Velvet's striped arm length fingerless gloves and started to slip it down, Velvet didn’t stop her and their eyes met, now she pictured it, how had she not seen this earlier. 

The delicate fresco of scars made an almost hypnotic pattern as they snaked their way down Velvet's arm, it could have been art, and in some places probably was considered beautiful. Velvet spoke out carefully.

“You’re not surprised…” Charlie shook her head slowly and traced a finger tip down one of the strangely intricate patterns.

“No, I think I understand… It’s your eyes,” Velvet let off a haphazard smile,

“I thought I saw it in you, maybe I was just going crazy. So where do you?” Her eyes drifted down, “Thighs? Back?... where?” 

“I don’t any more, but It used to be everywhere…” Velvet frowned.

“Then where are the scars!?” Charlie took a step back.

“They healed... I heal quickly.” Velvet looked in wonder up and down Charlie.

“A fresh canvas every time? Oh, but the art you could make…”

“Velvet, I got to ask, but why even bring this up, you don’t know me… why just open yourself up like that.” 

“But I do know you, well… sort of. Social media’s kinda my thing Charlie. Your interview, every little embarrassing thing you’ve ever done that people have laughed at, I’ve seen.” Charlie wasn’t expecting that as an answer, and she frowned. 

“... Thanks.” Velvet waved her hand and at the same time pulled up her long arm length glove, covering her scars.

“No, that’s not the point… the point is as silly and ridiculous as you are… you seem to be nice. In a way that my sister was… So I feel like I’ve known you a lot longer… but it also means I guessed what you might do to escape difficult things… and then I saw you with Valentino and I just knew, we could help each other out with an interest we share...” 

_ So, she’s crazy then… but then am I crazy? Probably… I think everyone here is. _

Charlie folder her arms to look at Velvet, she seemed  _ sort of  _ on the level, but there was still something definitely wrong with her, it raised another question too,

_ How is she an Overlord? _

The most powerful demons in hell, she stands side by side with Alastor and the like and yet here she is, just… being ‘normal’. What powers must she possess and was this just a giant trap? Surely not, Velvet seemed smarter than most, Valentino was just a colossal prick and Alastor stopped thinking if he lost control. The fashion demon must know of the potential ramifications if she attacked Lucifer’s daughter, plus Charlie herself had become a lot more scrappy recently and wouldn’t mind burning a building or two down to make a point. 

“I know what else I want from you Charlie…” Velvet’s eyes were half lidded and her smile seemed to be dreamy. 

_ Here we go… _

“I’ll make you the best dress you can hope for, if you let me make a little art on your skin.” 

_ Why is it that demons all seemed to be interested in watching me bleed… _

“I promised Vaggie, I wouldn’t do it anymore.” Velvet opened her eyes fully before narrowing them a fraction,

“You promised  _ you  _ wouldn’t do it anymore, but I’ll do it, I’ll even let you trace some of my designs on me.” As Velvet spoke the scratchy itch came back, and Charlie had to grip onto her arms to stop them from shaking.

_ I shouldn’t...  _

That thought did not help calm her down and her breathing became heavier.

“Just… until the wedding?” Charlie was testing the waters and going down a dark path.

“Sure Charlie, if that’s what you want.” Velvet careful smile spread,

_ There is an end, I can stop at the end… this is just to get my dresses for free, that’s all. _

“Okay.” The demon stand across from her clapped her hands together and their eyes were alight with an odd looking passion.

“That’s amazing Charlie!” The princess let off a weak smile,

“Do you want to…” Charlie trailed off, Velvet shook her head.

“Not tonight, let’s finish up these measurements and when I have some drafts to go over with you we’ll have some fun too. Sound good?” Charlie raised arms again as Velvet closed in and continued to get the measurements she was after. She was grateful she didn’t have to do anything tonight, the meeting with Vaggie was important enough, but it still didn’t help with the itching crawling around her skin.

They didn’t talk any more, the silence broken by the occasional scribble of a pencil on some paper as Velvet wrote down the numbers she needed. Finally finishing she stepped back and looked happy.

“Think I’m about all done, so Charlie you got a date planned out?”

“Not yet, I’ve still got loads to organize, haven’t even looked at a venue!” 

“Aww look at you, giddy as a schoolgirl. I’ve got some designs to work on, so if you wouldn’t mind… I prefer to work in private.”

“Oh sure, should I see myself out?”

“Hells no, Charlie what sort of host would I be if I didn’t see you safety off my property?” Velvet offered her hand and Charlie took it, her skin was warm to the touch and ever so delicate. In fact Velvet’s whole outward appearance seemed fashionably delicate, the same question came swimming into mind.

_ What are you hiding?  _

Soon enough they were back at the front door and Charlie was stepping through she turned back to bid farewell and found Velvet’s eyes lingering on her,

“So err, let me know when you’ve got something to show me…” The fashion demon sweet smile had come back.

“Of course Charlie, I’ll call you and you can have a look through my designs! Until next time!” The door closed, leaving Charlie alone in the warm street. Tapping her foot she pulled out her phone, hoping it wasn't too late for Vaggie she dialled the number and held it to her ear.

“Charlie?” Vaggie’s voice sounded out from the phone.

“Heeey, sorry that took a bit longer than I thought, you still want to go out somewhere?” 

“Yeah, you eaten?”

“No, not yet.”

“Well, there’s a nice little Chinese takeaway place but you can sit and eat there. I just want something a little different. You interested?” Charlie’s stomach growled in response, and she patted it and let out a little laugh.

“Of course! Send me directions and ill get a taxi and meet you there.”

“Will do… love you Charlie.” Her heart melted a little, and she only managed to whisper back.

“I love you too.” Charlie stared at the phone for a few moments before a message arrived with the directions, she called for a taxi and moved to a good place on the street where it would be easiest to wave them down. She glanced back at Velvet’s workshop, and she wondered how much she should tell Vaggie. Another guilty pang moved around her guts, and she sighed rubbing her forehead. 

At least the itching had stopped.

***

“How do you do it?!” Charlie looked at Vaggie as if she was some kind of sorceress, she had gracefully placed a pair of chopsticks in one hand was taking small amounts of chow mein out of the container before putting them into her mouth and chewing, enjoying the taste with a relish that had spread into a smile. Charlie looked down at her own devil sticks and wondered how she could even work them. 

They were sat down in a little table in the corner, the smells of fresh cooking hung in the air all around them. Charlie had never been here before but this was apparently a little guilty pleasure of Vaggie’s as the chefs seemed to know her by name, Charlie had just ordered the same thing as Vaggie as she seemed to have pretty good tastes, the princess was dismayed when the only cutlery available was the chopsticks, having never really used them she had picked them up cautiously before feeling a little envious of Vaggie’s practised skill. Her hand shook a little as she balanced the sticks around her fingers and managed to grasp a single noodle out of her box and pulled it towards herself her fingers slipped and the noodle feel and splatted on the table, Charlie looked down at it sadly. 

_ I’m going to starve here… _

“Hun, here.” Charlie looked up to see that Vaggie had pulled out a fork from a pocket and slid it over to her. She must have brought it from the hotel and Charlie’s eyes lit up as if she had just been proposed to, she cradled the fork when she took it.

“You know me…” She tucked in and sighed with contentedness as she could finally taste the food that had been taunting her with its delicious aroma. Vaggie had stopped eating and looked off in the distance.

“So, I’ve been thinking… about earlier.” Charlie paused for a moment but then nodded whilst continuing to slurp up noodles. 

“It was unfair of me to just dismiss your feelings, I just got scared about it going back to how it was. When you...” Charlie rested her fork in the food and reached across to grip Vaggie’s hand.

“It’s not on you Rainbow, I should've brought it up in an actual conversation instead of just getting too excited and just blurting it out like an idiot.” Vaggie smiled at the contact.

“You know I trust you Charlie, I trust you completely… So if you say it isn’t like before, I believe you. Just, let’s take it slow okay? At a pace I’m comfortable with.” Charlie couldn’t believe it, what a breakthrough, she grinned as her spirits felt lifted.

“Of course, Vaggie at whatever pace you want, I’m just happy you’ll try it with me again.”

“No knives though. Never that.” Charlie nodded again, couldn’t win it all, but she was still happy.

“I get it, my turn now… So I had my meeting with Velvet, and she’s going to be designing our outfits for the wedding!” Vaggie’s mouth opened.

“Charlie, that’s great!” She paused. “Isn’t Velvet… like  **really** expensive?” Charlie shook her head.

“I got her to do it for free, in return I’m just endorsing some of her other projects, the old Magne name is finally doing something for me eh?” She let out a laugh. “Dad’ll be so pissed when he finds out, he’s never endorsed anything, always says about the ‘fleeting vanity of mortals’ haha” 

“As long as he knows it was your idea! I don’t need any more reason for your family to dislike me.” Charlie’s face flashed with concern.

“They don’t hate you.” Vaggie rolled her eye.

“Oh I'm sure that your dad was thrilled that I was practically pissing myself with excitement trying to get at his wife.”

“Dad knew what that was about, it’s fine! He might be a bit of a dick sometimes, but he’s never been the jealous type.” Vaggie gave her a deadpan stare.

“Might be to do with the fact he can turn people into fucking nightmare apple trees.” Charlie picked up her fork again and continued eating.

“I guess, but you really shouldn’t worry about it, I’ll keep you safe from my dad.” Vaggie finally smiled.

“My brave hero…” 

“I prefer warrior, princess!” there was a tiny scoff,

“You can’t even win when you cheat at a pillow fight.” 

“...hey! I’ll get you with a rematch… easy!”

“Really?”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter happens in the same evening and it's a RADIODUST segment.


	6. A Night for an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has a rough day at work and Alastor tries some of that new-fangled relationship stuff

Angel trudged through the hallways of the hotel, today had been rough. Something seemed to have pissed off his boss, and he was just venting frustration downwards. His whole body ached, and he was very sore in certain places, how many scenes did he have to do today? Reshoot after reshoot, because ‘Daddy Val’ wasn’t happy with the lighting or the angle of Angel’s smile. He paused and screwed his eyes shut tight and took a few steadying breaths, he hadn’t come this close to a breakdown in years, or maybe it was part of the come down from all the drugs they pumped him with to keep him active and acting the part.

“Looks like I'm still a big fuckin’ softie…” He muttered to no one in particular. Angel sighed and rubbed at his neck with his hand at least he could enjoy a nice evening, at least he hoped so. No matter how much he asked, Alastor still refused to get a mobile phone he was so old-fashioned it was laughable, but Angel thought it was kind of cute… it added that extra layer of surprise if he would even be in or if Angel would have to leave a note. 

They didn’t even have to do anything specific, Angel just enjoyed Alastor’s company enough that he could easily while away the hours just watching him read. Angel knew Alastor wasn’t quite on the same wavelength as him, so he never expected miracles just some nice company and Alastor seemed more than happy to oblige. He blinked and was standing outside Alastor’s door, he could make his way over here without even thinking now, it was like autopilot, and he tried to push his blues aside as he reached up and knocked softly. 

“Smiles, it’s me. You in there?”

“Come in Angel, it’s unlocked.” Pushing the hand down the door glided open and Angel stepped inside and was greeted by the smell of food and the gentle sound of music. It was dimly lit but not pitch black and stepping inside and round into the bedroom proper there were dancing red sigils and runes glowing on the ceiling casting a soft red light down onto them, Alastor was casually reclined on the bed reading a book. On the table was a single plate of what looked like carbonara and linguini being gently heated from a warming tray underneath it. A tinny tune of slow jazz seemed to be emanating from Alastor’s staff propped up in the corner Angel’s mouth fell open, and he stared at the radio demon,

“S-Smiles, what is all this?” Alastor closed his book and placed it by his side.

“I thought, since you’ve been working today, I would make you a meal.” He stated it so matter of factly, as if it should have been obvious. Angel’s lip trembled the emotions of the day were catching up to him.

“Y-y-you… this is just for me?” Alastor nodded as he folded his hands across his chest, 

“I’ve already eaten as I didn’t know when you would finish.” 

“I… I… I…” Angel choked out a sob and Alastor sat up, he looked confused.

“I thought you would appreciate it?” There was a strangled noise and fat tears were rolling down the spiders soft face, and he was trembling in place as Alastor got up to walk over to him.

“Have I done something to upset you?” All of Angel’s arms were out as he fell forward and gripped around the confused Alastor.

“I h-had a really fucked day, and then this… this is just… amazin’.”

“It was very little effort on my part Angel. Do you want to tell me about your day?” he patted the pink spiders shoulder as he clutched on.

“N-No, It’s okay. Val’s just bein’ Val. I err wouldn’t mind havin’ somethin’ to eat.” He sniffed loudly and used a hand to wipe his nose. He let go of Alastor who stepped back and watched Angel move over to sit down.

“Well, if you want to talk I’ll listen.” Angel gave him a big smile even if his eyes were still teared up. 

“T-Thanks Smiles, you’re too kind to me, ya know?” Alastor furrowed his brow, if anything he felt like he was just showing him a small amount of civility. 

_ How bad is your work Angel? _

Angel took a fork and spoon and ate some pasta, he paused and turned back.

“This is amazing… you cooked this?” Alastor smiled,

“Just because I enjoy fine dining, doesn’t mean I don’t know how to cook. I was able to persuade some kitchen staff to allow me the use of some things.” Angel twisted the fork in place and put another rounded heap of food into his mouth.

“... Thanks.”

“My pleasure Angel.” Angel sniffed again and rubbed at his eye to get rid of the last of the tears, it was then a dark purple stain had appeared under his right eye. Alastor’s vision narrowed.

“Angel, what’s that on your face?” Angel paused, mid chew and looked down at his hand, the smudged foundation still on the back of it, he placed a finger tips gently under his eye and his expression grew wide.

“Nothin’.” Alastor was approaching again,

“It’s not nothing, Angel.” The radio demon reached up and turned Angel’s face up to look at his face, he flinched but allowed his head to be tilted up, he looked scared and the bruise under his eye seemed to shine out. With a gentle brushing motion Alastor cleared away the rest of the wet makeup, Angel winced but didn’t say anything, the dark purple and blue mark stretched down from under his eye and across his cheek. Alastor spoke out carefully and quietly.

“Who hit you?” Angel just shook his head,

“Who hit you?” Alastor repeated, tears had started to form in the corner of Angel’s eyes again.

“I wasn’t smiling enough…” He finally whispered out,

“What?”

“Val said… I wasn’t smiling enough… so he had to remind me, to smile.”

“Why do you keep working for him?” food now forgotten for the second time in the evening Angel had pressed himself against Alastor’s chest.

“I don’t got a choice… I made a deal with him Smiles, I can’t go back on it.” Alastor wrapped an arm around him and thought about the pain in his chest that had just started to stab at his heart.

“If I find a way to help, I’m going to.” Angel shook his head pressed into Alastor’s chest.

“D-Don’t… Don’t help me.” Another confusing statement,

“Why not? If I want to do it.”

“B-Because, you’re bein’ too nice to me…” 

“What does that even mean?”

“I dunno why you cooked me a meal… or ask me how I am… I just… I know I l-lo-... more than just  _ like you.  _ But I’m just a stupid fuckin’ whore who doesn’t know how to smile…” Angel was sniffling into Alastor’s jacket coat.

“W-Why do you put up with me? W-Why do you make me feel special?” the rest of his words were cut out by quiet sobbing. Angel was in such a state, time to try that reassurance that Alastor practiced.

“I put up with you… because I enjoy your company. I also know you more than just ‘like me’.” Angel seemed to freeze up, and wide tear stained eyes glanced upwards into what Alastor was trying to appear to be a gentle smile. Alastor continued,

“I am okay with more than just being liked, in fact I think it makes me happier?” Angel half choked and managed a weak smile.

“R-Really?” 

“When do I doubt my own choices?” He tilted his head down and Angel was already waiting for the kiss, Angels arms wrapped around the back of his neck and felt as fragile as glass as he tenderly held on. It was a moment that last a long time, being this close Alastor could feel Angels heart pounding away. The abused spider… his spider. Maybe he didn’t get ‘love’ or whatever was going on, but Alastor could certainly be protective. Angel was in a bad state because of the hand fate had dealt him and now Alastor was in the position to maybe change it.

“You don’t need to force a smile for me.” Alastor pulled away and the emotion Angel almost pawed the air after him letting loose a tiny whimper. 

“I know Smiles, I don’t need to force anything with you. Every smile you see is all one hundred percent real.”

“You should finish dinner, then we can go do something if you like.” Angel sniffed and nodded before taking a seat back down by the table.

“Okay.” Alastor moved himself back onto the bed and opened up his book to continue reading, there wasn’t any more conversation whilst Angel ate, his eyes had gone very puffy from the crying but his face was dry for now. The quiet jazz music accompanied them, soon Angel let out a sigh and patted his stomach.

“Thanks again, for the meal… and everything else.” Alastor closed the book so he could look towards the spider.

“You’re welcome, is there anything you wanted to do this evening?” Angel smiled back, he always liked being asked for his opinion, even if it was just little things.

“I’m exhausted, I wouldn’t mind just listenin’ to somethin’ whilst in bed. That okay with you?” Alastor slide himself across to the far side of the bed and patted next to him. Angel got up and quickly stripped off before sliding inside the sheets and rolling over he put his head the crook of Alastor’s neck and a couple of arms across his chest. 

“What did you want to listen to?” The radio demon indicated his musical staff. Angel blushed,

“Would you just read to me? I don’t mind what it’s about… I kinda like just hearin’ your voice.” With a snap of his fingers the music in the room stopped and Alastor picked up his book, at least he thought, this wasn’t the relationship book that he had hidden elsewhere.

“There are no exact figures for the death toll; the rate varied widely by locality. In urban centers, the greater the population before the outbreak, the longer the duration of the period of abnormal mortality. It killed some seventy-five to two-hundred million people in Eurasia. It is likely that over four years, forty-five to fifty percent of the European population died of the plague.” 

There was a gentle sound and looking down Angel had his eyes shut and was gently snoring into Alastor, the radio demon closed his book and raised a hand to gently stroke Angels hair, the spider wriggled slightly and cuddled into Alastor more. Angel was always such a peaceful sleeper, you could never imagine the sort of trouble he was in by the way his face rested so naturally in sleep.

The quiet left Alastor to his thoughts, and he wondered what he might be able to do to help, a deal made to an Overlord was not one you could break lightly, instead the Overlord would have to declare it done and then that could free Angel.

_ What a curious concept, working towards someones freedom _

But it was something that filled Alastor with a strange pride he couldn’t quite understand… helping someone else. He would have to speak to Valentino and see what he could want that would be worth more than Angel’s service. He looked back down on the peaceful Angel and shifted himself down the bed until he was laying down next to him. Alastor stared up at the ceiling as he traced circular patterns with his finger tips across Angel’s arms.

_ I think my work tonight was acceptable.  _

***

When Angel awoke it was almost as if it was from a strange dream, he felt warm and comfortable… And most importantly, he felt safe. Alastor was under the covers with him, and he had stripped off his regular suit and was wearing a nightshirt. Angel took a few moments to blink his vision into focus, he had one hell of a headache, probably the aftermath of everything that he had taken yesterday. Alastor was still asleep, his handsome face was resting in a neutral position it almost felt weird that he wasn't smiling even in his sleep.

The spider shifted around slightly and moved one of his free hands down and up underneath Alastor’s shirt, resting his hand on his chest, it was warm and reassuring. Angel was almost certain he was just a big sucker at this point but perhaps letting himself get carried away with the radio demon would be good for him.

It was always such a bonus having six arms, when he wrapped all of them around Alastor it was such a restrictive cuddle but it made Angel’s heart feel light, he loved being soft around the radio demon, he knew he would never be truly ridiculed for it. He nuzzled into Alastor’s shoulder again and planted a few soft kisses on the slumbering demon. There was a twinge in between his legs as he tasted Alastor’s skin and Angel bit his lip.

_ Wonder if Smiles has ever been given a good mornin’ wake up before… _

When consciousness greeted Alastor there wasn't the usual feeling to it, instead he felt a strange pressure as something wet and warm made its way up and down his shaft, he took a few moments before he realized what was happening. He let out a grunting hiss as a tongue curled its way around his tip, and he lifted the sheets up, Angel’s wide eyes and the blush on his face made him look like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. With a wet slurp he lifted himself off, wiped the excess moisture from his chin and grinned up at Alastor’s staring face.

“Mornin’ How ya feelin’?” The radio demon could already feel the flush in his cheeks,

“What are you doing?” Angel took a hand a gently gripped around the base and gave it a slow rhythmic tug. 

“Oh… ya know… seein’ if you’re an early riser…” Before Alastor could give a response Angel’s stuck out his tongue and gave the tip a flick before planting a kiss down that caused a shudder to run up the radio demon’s spine, Alastor let out a long static sigh and let his head flop back down onto the pillow as Angel resumed doing what he did best. His gag reflex was pretty much non-existent as he could go from tip to base without so much as batting an eye.

_ It’s always something with you, isn’t it Angel? _

He didn’t dislike what was happening, but equally could never quite understand the hoops that others would go through to get the same treatment, Alastor considered it a gift, Angel was trying to do something nice for me, or more specifically  _ to him _ . Maybe this was Angels way or trying to repay Alastor’s attempt at kindness.

The radio demon wondered if this was perhaps why people sought out this kind of sexual pleasure, he was able to self reflect with almost perfect clarity as he concentrated on his thoughts rather than Angel’s devilish flicking tongue. He could feel a knot forming in his lower abdomen and Alastor found that he was clutching the bedsheets tightly. A harsh breath out as he could feel Angels wet mouth pressing around his member as it swelled.

His hips convulsed as he released inside of Angel’s awaiting mouth, the sound of swallowing turned Alastor’s stomach slightly but once it was quiet Angel shuffled himself off and stretched back the bed, he lay facing away from Alastor and wiggled a little closer and nudged the radio demon’s hip with his rear, after a few moments he did it again. Taking the hint Alastor rolled onto his side and pulled the spider into a spooning conditions and Angel let out a quiet noise of joy. 

“You enjoy that Smiles?” Alastor wrapped and arm around his chest.

“It was fine, I can see you’re very talented.”

“Not called the best if I couldn’t suck a dick right… If you want, I could wake you up every day like that…”

“Once was enough Angel,” Angel wiggled around some more.

“If you’re sure Smiles.” Alastor sighed, this could be a long morning in bed if he wasn’t careful.

“Care to join me for breakfast?”

“Yeah, I’ll come, but I won't be eatin’ much, I’m pretty full.”

_ That’s an unpleasant thought.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. A Date with Moms and Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets to see the designs for her wedding dress and Vaggie gets a surprise visitor.

“F-Fuck, Charlie! Don’t stop… don’t fucking stop… I’m so close… I’M SO CLOSE!” There was a frantic noise as Vaggie clutched onto Charlie, the blonde was biting into her neck with constant tender little nips as her fingers worked a magic pattern curled up inside the sweating grey skinned sinner. She screamed out as her hips buckled, two sweaty bodies pressed tightly together. Charlie’s scent was pressing down on her senses as her hair brushed past her nose, Charlie was unrelenting and Vaggie’s neck and shoulder looked like a warzone of love bites. Vaggie was being pressed up against the headboard and reaching around Charlie she raked down the princesses back with her nails earning a long-drawn-out noise from Charlie, somewhere between a hiss and a moan straight into Vaggie’s neck.

Every muscle seemed to tense as she climaxed around Charlie’s fingers, the princess paused for a moment and withdrew her hand slowly but still placed kisses on her lovers neck, leaving Vaggie crying out, her neck was so tender that each kiss that Charlie planted over and over again left her skin feeling zapped like someone was running an electric wire over it. 

“I love you so much!” Her emotions were so high as she clung on, she couldn’t be certain but Vaggie was pretty sure she could feel a wet patch underneath herself. The warm mass that made up Charlie untangled itself and pulled back, She looked just as breathless as Vaggie did, eye glancing down it was clear that Charlie was still playing with herself, the princesses eyes were hungrily roaming up and down Vaggie’s form soaking in the image of the afterglow that she had just experienced, her back ached as she started to tense up and there was a glint of uncertainty as Vaggie raised a trembling hand, Charlie’s eyes darted to it before locking back onto Vaggie’s eye. She was clearly in the throes of just starting to reach the end and could only mouth the words.

“Please.”

Vaggie relented, and swung hard, the palm of her hand slapping clean into Charlie’s face and the whole of the blonde’s body shook and an airless scream escaped her mouth, hand trembling in place in-between her own legs. She convulsed several times before finally getting the use of her muscles again and seemed to relax, the mark on her cheek was already starting to come up bright red but Charlie threw herself into a hug with Vaggie crashing them both back down into the bed, and she placed fierce kisses all over her.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! That was amazing!” Vaggie’s worries disappeared as she enjoyed the affection being rained all over her, perhaps it wasn't so bad.

“It’s okay Hun, I said I’d try, and I did.” Charlie’s breathless voice sounded out her response

“Well… what did you think?” Vaggie had to think about it for a moment.

“It was… okay, I guess. You really enjoy it… and it makes me happy if you’re happy.” 

“It does! It really does!” Charlie’s mind was alight with wonderful thoughts, the only grey cloud to her otherwise sunny day.

_ I wish it was harder… _

It had been several days since their Chinese meal together and in that time Charlie had been messaged by Velvet a few times and was planning to go see some designs today, after that she was going to take Vaggie around to see a couple of venues that might be good to host their wedding, all in all it was going to be a good day and it started in an explosive fashion.

“You’re so sweaty!” Charlie laughed softy as she wiped a hand down Vaggie’s front,

“Oh, and I wonder why that is hun?” Charlie gave off a cheesy grin.

“Because I know how to show my favourite girl a good time?” Vaggie gave off an embarrassed smile and couldn't come up with a reply fast enough, Charlie pecked a kiss on her cheek and slid off the bed.

“I need a shower after all of that, you want in on it too?” Vaggie looked down and tried to move slightly the sheets still sticking to her.

“Hells yes.” 

Steam gently floated around the bathroom as they washed, as if it was a tradition at this point Charlie cleaned the difficult to reach places on Vaggie’s back before sliding up behind her and wrapping a single hand around to hold her stomach, Charlie grinned at her, her wet blond hair flat against her head and back.

“I think I missed a spot…” Before Vaggie could answer a sudsy hand appeared out of nowhere and poked Vaggie’ nose, leaving a large pile of bubbles in its wake. Vaggie swatted her hand away laughing.

“Keep that soap away from my eye, I’ve only got the one good one left!” Charlie feigned going for another soapy attack and Vaggie took a tiny step back and slipped on the wet shower floor, letting out a cry of surprise and closing her eye as she slipped, Vaggie was spared slamming her head against the wall as she went down, Charlie had swooped in and steadied her fall. 

“Looks like heroine Charlie has saved the damsel in distress!” She leant in for a kiss but only managed to kiss a wet patch of hair as Vaggie had turned her head at the last second. 

“It doesn’t count when you’re the one causing me to fall!” Charlie laughed and just nuzzled her nose into Vaggie’s hair.

“Okay, okay! Enough fighting in the shower... here.” She helped Vaggie stand and let go of her to resuming washing down her own body. Vaggie took one look back to make sure Charlie wasn’t just going to lunge and finished up her routine too. 

With the shower turned off Charlie could make out the sound of her phone ringing in the next room, and she almost slipped out of shower earning a yelp of surprise from Vaggie who was just reaching for a towel before Charlie’s still dripping body raced past. She jumped across the bed and grabbed at her phone and pressed answer just before her ringtone finished and it went to voicemail.

“H-Hello!” 

“Are you okay, Charlie? You sound out of breath.” Lilith was on the other line.

“Oh, hey mom, no I just had to run from the shower, what’s up?”

“Well, something of mine got cancelled this morning and I thought it would be a good time to visit you and Vaggie at the hotel?” Charlie let out a sigh,

“Yeah that’s good thinking, but I’m going out this morning and later me and Vaggie are out together.”

“Perhaps another time then.” A thought struck Charlie, and she turned her head to see if Vaggie had come out the bathroom yet, she hadn’t.

“No, no come anyway, It’ll be good to get used to you as soon as possible, with or without me there.”

“Are you sure Charlie? Won’t that just worry her?” Charlie looked over towards the bathroom again and lowered her voice to barely above a whisper. 

“Not if we don’t tell her… she’ll worry herself sick if she knows.”

“Fine, fine I suppose you know what’s best for Vaggie, but Charlie I’ve never been to your hotel, I don’t know where I’m going.” Charlie paused for a moment and then snapped her fingers.

“That’s okay, I’ve got someone who you’ve met that can chauffeur you around. He should be fine… I think… I’ll check. When can you get here?”

“In an hour, is that okay with you?” 

“Should be fine, thanks for this mom, I really appreciate you helping Vaggie.” She could almost hear the smile on the other end of the phone.

“That’s okay, I want your wedding to be as special as you.” Charlie clutched a hand to her chest.

“Aww… mom.” 

“I’ve got to go Charlie, speak to you later.”

“Bye love you!”

“Love you sweetheart.” Charlie put her phone down and moved, lifting herself off the bed, a large damp patch had spread Charlie shrugged as it was about time the sheets got changed anyway. Back in the bathroom Vaggie was just finishing off drying her hair and was bent over facing away from the door, Charlie’s mischievous smile crept back, and she couldn’t help but give Vaggie a little slap from behind. It made Vaggie jump. 

“What’s with you today?” Vaggie tried to sound annoyed but was still smiling.

“Oh I’m sorry do you want me to kiss it better?” 

“Pervert… here, dry off.” She threw a dry towel from the rack straight into Charlie, who caught it and started rubbing herself down.

“I’m just excited, you ready to see all the venue’s I’ve picked out today?”

“Well you haven’t told me anything about them.”

“That’s because it’s a surprise!” Vaggie rolled her eye.

“Fine fine, I’m excited for the surprise.” Charlie clutched the towel in-between her thighs as she clapped her hands together. 

“Yay! Oh where are you going to be this morning?” Vaggie had already left the bathroom to get dressed but her voice called back.

“Probably doing paper work here, I see the bed is nice and wet Charlie…”

“Yeah… I reckon that's an equal fifty-fifty split between me and you, Rainbow.”

“Gross…” Vaggie’s voice sounded embarrassed and Charlie grinned. 

“I’m not the one who let her excitement gush out onto the sheeeeeets!” She singsonged back.

“So who was on the phone?” Vaggie was changing the subject quickly.

“Just my mom, wanting to see how wedding stuff was.”

“Anything else?”

“Wanted to see if I was about but I said was out this morning, and then we’re out this afternoon together.”

“Oh okay.” Confident she was dry enough she moved out just in time to see Vaggie covering up what looked like some very tiny lace lingerie with her dress before pulling her stockings up.

_ Might be a treat for later… _

Charlie chose not to say anything, if Vaggie wanted to surprise her then she would let her have that moment. Instead, she made her presence very obvious by bumping the door open with her hip, Vaggie turned and smiled at her, a twinkle seemed to be in her eye.

_ I can guess what that’s about, you little minx.  _

After getting dressed herself, usual red suit jacket on straight and a big smiled armed for the day, she kissed Vaggie goodbye and left. Her destination was Velvet, but before that, a favour to ask. She moved with a spring in her step as she bounded through the corridors heading towards the entrance of the hotel, she pulled her phone out her pocket and dialled for Angel. It took a long time to answer and Charlie wondered if perhaps the spider was busy. But Angel did answer and sounded disgruntled. 

“... What?” Charlie put on her cheeriest voice.

“Good Morning Angel, How are you doing?”

“It’s too early for you to be using your cheerleadin’ voice on me, what do you want?” Charlie pretended to sound hurt.

“Oh Angel that really pains me that you think I would only call you if I wanted something, and not just to speak to a friend of mine…” There was a dry laugh.

“So what do ya want Toots?” 

“Ha, would you be able to collect my mother from the Hotel lobby and show her to mine and Vaggie’s room please? I won’t be about to do it myself. You’ve met her right?” 

“Err… yeah at a fuckin’ awkward meal.” 

“Oh right,  **that** one. Well I’m sure it will be fine, you’ve met succubi before right?” The spiders laughed again.

“Who the fuck do you think I am, some purist nun?”

“Hey! Just checking, but could you do that for me?” Angel seemed to pause as if mulling it over. 

“Fine, but you owe me a favour for later.”

“Thanks Angel, you got it!”

“Later Toots.” He hung up. Well that was great, everything seemed to be falling into place that this day would turn out wonderful.

_ Let’s see what dress designs Velvet’s made… I’m so excited. _

***

Angel was sat in the foyer, tapping his foot. The hotel was busy enough a handful of demons and souls were milling around and Husk was drinking himself stupid, but what else was new. It had been just about an hour so now he was playing nice and waiting for Charlie’s mother to show up. He may have acted annoyed to the princess but deep down secretly he was really happy that Charlie had asked him to do something like this, it showed a level of trust and it made him glad that he was needed. He casually flipped through his phone and frowned as a new message came in.

**Angel-Cakes, you need to work tonight. 8pm @ studio. Got a paying client wanting to see you. Don’t disappoint. Val X**

Well there goes his free evening, Angels heart sank, and he started to look upset before realizing where he was standing and picked up a fake smile to not draw attention to himself, now anyone looking would assume he just read a joke. The front door to the hotel opened and Lilith with all the grace as one could expect from someone like her entered, she looked around and Angel quickly got up and started to make his way over. Other heads were turning too, no one could quite believe that Lilith had come to the hotel and jaws were quite literally dropping open in mouths. 

Did she always have to dress so resplendently? A wonderful flowing dark dress that seemed to sparkle as if the night sky had been captured within its fabric. Angel wasn’t the first to get to her, another runty looking demon had clearly come over hoping for an autograph, well if the paper and pen in his hand were anything to go by. However, it looked like all brain functions had stopped as he just stood open mawed gawking at the succubus. 

Angel sniggered as he pushed straight past the poor fool, who was standing full mast right in front of her. Something twitched in Angels nose and a very comfortable warm sensation had spread into his stomach. But he continued on and raised a hand waving a greeting.

“Hey, Charlie asked me to meet ya, show ya around.” Lilith smiled warmly at him apparently completely ignoring the presence of all the other creatures stares in the room, perhaps she was simply used to it. 

“Ah Angel, wasn’t it? We’ve met before...” How was her smile so perfect? Her complexion too, Angel would have done all kinds of things if he could get skin as smooth and flawless as Lilith’s, he wondered what product she used, or if it was some kind of magic. Knowing her husband anything was possible. 

“Err, yeah… So anyway, I’m takin’ you to Vaggie?” Lilith nodded and her golden locks shifted catching the light and seeming to dazzle, the warmth in his stomach was spreading and Angel bit the inside of his cheek to try to concentrate on not getting aroused. 

“Please.” He indicated with one of his arms and started to lead her towards the elevator, pressing the button Lilith came to stand next to him as they waited for the doors to open, he could feel her body warmth and something made his fingers twitch. With a little ding the doors slid open and the two of them stepped inside, pressing the bottom for Charlie’s floor, they were off.

It was awkwardly close and quiet as the metal box rumbled upwards, Lilith broke the silence.

“You have remarkable self-control, Angel.” Angel smiled at the compliment.

“Thanks, but it's been a while since I’ve been around succubi, still getting a little hot under the collar.” Thank the nine hells he had fur to hide the sweat on his forehead, a thought struck him, and he couldn’t help but ask.

“This why you’re visitin’ Vaggie right? Get her used to that thing you gals do…” 

“Yes, for Charlie’s wedding, Since I think Charlie and Vaggie will be seated with the family,”

“Yeah… that would make quite a scene.” Angel had to suppress a laugh, he probably would have paid good money to see Vaggie make an absolute tit of herself at her own wedding. It seemed to be getting stuffier in the elevator and Angel shook his head slightly as his whole mind started to fog up. How slow was this stupid elevator? He needed to get out soon, he could smell Lilith's perfume with every other breath he took and it was starting to crack away at his resolve.

“Do you…-” He was interrupted as the door dinged and slid open, he quickly stepped out and the fresh air of the corridor cleared his head, he scratched out what he was about to ask in favour for something far more suitable.

“This way.” 

_ Thank fuckin’ hell. That was close, she’s gotta be the strongest one I’ve met… fuckin’ hell princess your family is as ridiculous as you are.  _

He was grateful that Lilith didn’t ask any more question or start another conversation and their quiet trip down the hallways was uneventful, finally they reached their destination and Angel pointed at the numbered door.

“Here ya go, is there anythin’ else ya need?” Lilith smiled and shook her head.

“No, thank you for showing me the way.” Angel gave a quick wave and moved away. This wasn’t his business, and he didn’t want to intrude. Plus the further he got the clearer his head felt, turning round a corner he leant up against a wall and took a deep breath.

“That was fuckin’ intense, good luck in there toots, don’t do anything I would do…” 

The gentle knock on the door lifted Vaggie’s head away from her paperwork, she glanced over to the clean bed and wondered if perhaps the room service staff had forgotten something, it didn’t look like it but it was only fifteen minutes ago when they left. Vaggie had trouble keeping eye contact when they bundled up the still damp bedding and put it away in the laundry cart. 

She sighed and put down her pen, she would continue the ordering form later. Getting up she moved over to the door and slowly opened it, her nose twitched before it was fully open and when she saw Lilith gently smiling on the other side, both hands instinctively went up to her chest as she grabbed fingers around her engagement ring, holding it tightly.

“Good morning Vaggie, I hope I haven't interrupted anything?” Vaggie took a small timid step back and her heart was already pounding in her chest.

“Charlie’s not in… Charlie’s not in.” Lilith comforting smile didn’t help and neither did her softly spoke words.

“I know, I spoke to her earlier. I’m actually here to see you.”

“M-Me?” Vaggie stammered through her words and it felt like a lump was building in her throat, she swallowed nervously.

“Would it be okay if I came in? I think this might be better to discuss in private.” Vaggie nodded wordlessly and moved away from the door, that’s when she noticed her legs had begun to shake and her head was feeling light. Lilith stepped into the room and shut the door behind them.

Vaggie climbed onto the bed and slid her legs under the covers to hide the shaking, although she was certain Lilith had seen so it was mainly for her benefit. The elegant demoness moved across the room and thankfully sat far away from Vaggie at her desk not that it mattered, her scent was permeated around the room now. She could feel a warmness spreading between her legs and had begun to absent-mindedly rub her thighs together, until Lilith spoke snapping her attention straight back to her.

“How are you feeling Vaggie?” The grey demon looked down at her hand where her ring was sparkling back at her.

“L-Like this is dangerous and I don’t want to be here…” Lilith raised an eyebrow.

“What dangers are you afraid of?” Vaggie would have laughed at the absurdity of that question if it wasn’t for her desperate concentration on anything other than gorgeous demon sat across from her. 

“That’ll I’ll ask you do to things to me…” 

_ Kiss me, hold me, take me...FUCK ME _

She screwed her eye shut tight and begged the thoughts to leave.

“What makes you think I’d agree to any of that Vaggie?” Vaggie’s eye flew open, oh god had she said those things out loud? Or could Lilith read minds.

“P-Please… I d-don’t want to betray C-Charlie, p-please.” her voice was trembling and everything was going hazy, she could barely breathe and her clothes felt too hot on her body even the ring on her finger felt out of place.

“Are you going to betray her if I stay sat here?” Vaggie shook her head.

“N-No.” 

“Would you want to betray her if I was sat on the corner of the bed?” Lilith was quietly watching Vaggie shake, she was getting more upset and Lilith’s expression softened. 

“N-No”

“What If I was sat next to you?” Vaggie didn’t respond to that one and just shook her head again, tears had started to trail down her cheek she stared down hard at her lap.

“Sweetheart, why are you crying?” Although Vaggie wasn’t looking up she could hear footsteps getting closer and her heart was hammering away in her chest.

“B-Because, I hate t-this, It’s not real!” The bed shifted as someone had sat down next to Vaggie, she refused to look up and just stared at her hands. 

“What’s real to you, right now?” Vaggie continued to stare at her hands and concentrated as hard as she could on the ring on her finger.

“C-Charlie is…” There was a soft exhalation and a delicate arm had wrapped around Vaggie’s shoulder as she was pulled sideways into a hug.

“You’re such a fighter, my daughter is lucky to have someone like you looking out for her.” Lilith’s comforting words were nothing compared to the gentle embrace, it was soft and warm and it wasn’t making Vaggie lust after the succubus. It was the kind of hug that Vaggie imagined a loving parent would give to their child if they had fallen and scrapped their knee… it was something she never had felt, it felt reassuring and protective. Although she dared not look at Lilith, Vaggie could almost imagine what her worried face might look like.

“You’ve got such a strong will, to actively try to fight it in only your second time, remember what it was like the first time?” 

“P-Please don’t remind m-me.” There was a soft laugh and Vaggie’s hands gripped tighter to the sheets, the warmth was still spreading but something else was worming its way around… Something maternal. 

“How are you feeling now?” Vaggie tried to take a calming breath but it just came in as a ragged gasp.

“I feel like I'm on edge,” Suddenly she was off balance as the hand the gripped round her shoulder tipped Vaggie sideways and her head landed in the middle of Lilith's ample bosom. Vaggie’s immediate reaction was to try to wrench away quickly before the feeling overtook her sense, but before she did she both felt and heard the steady pulse of Lilith’s heartbeat, it was slow and calming, and gave Vaggie pause.

It was strange, the very first thought that came to mind was not one of indecently assaulting Lilith which was what she had half expected to think about, it was instead how she regretted how much she had been nervously sweating and now it would be all over Lilith’s dress. The warm glowing feeling between her legs seemed more distance and disconnected from her current situation, Vaggie almost felt like she could ignore it.

There was a soothing reverberation emanating from Lilith’s chest as she started to hum.

_ Like a nursery rhyme… _

_ I wonder if she sang to Charlie like this… _

_ A loving tune to settle an upset Child. _

_ My mom never sang to me like this. _

_ My mom never… _

Something snapped, and before she could stop herself Vaggie had started to sob, she expected to be pushed away instead delicate fingers had begun to brush down her hair and Lilith’s caring voice sounded out just above her head.

“Shh, shh… It’s okay.”

***

“Charlie!” Velvet’s usual cheery smile appeared as she opened the door to let the blonde back inside her workshop. Charlie beamed back as she followed Velvet inside.

“Hi Velvet, how are you today?” Velvet gave Charlie a wink,

“Feeling pretty buzzed I’ve got a few designs and colours I want to go through with you, but I’m sure there’s one you’re gunna love!” Charlie grinned back, this was going to be so exciting. Back in the mannequin room, they were all pinned with different colour combinations in various shapes, clearly the start of something Velvet was working on, maybe her dresses? Charlie giggled at the thought.

“Now I’m pretty sure you’re not one to stick with tradition right Charlie?” Charlie tilted her head.

“I Guess not?”

“Good, I’ll be honest I never pictured you in the classical white dress, I think it wouldn’t compliment your complexion… like  _ at all.  _ So instead I’ve got some colours that will really contrast with your skin, make you really pop!” Charlie clapped her hands.

“Ooh! This is going to be so much fun!” Velvets face went from cheery to neutral in an instance and a slow half lidded smile spread. 

“Before that… I was thinking we could get my little thing out the way first.” There was that look again as Charlie glanced into Velvet’s red eyes, her white pupils contracting slightly and her hands twitched. Charlie’s voice fell slightly, she had hoped to see the designs first but there was no point arguing she had agreed after all, the itch under her skin was back, Charlie clenched her jaw for a moment before relaxing and trying to casually play it off. 

“Oh that, sure I guess.” Velvet clapped her hands and a manic grin had appeared. Charlie’s heart had started to beat faster, was this nerves, apprehension… or excitement? 

_ It’s been so long... _

“Great! Here take a seat right here!” She pulled out one of her backless stools across the room and indicated to it, but then paused.

“Hang on Charlie, do you have a spare set of clothes? This isn’t exactly clean…” Charlie shook her head.

“No, do you have something I could… you know, cover myself with?” Velvet put both hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out.

“You know, you’re lucky I’m so well-prepared! I think I’ve got some off cut materials we can use.” She skipped off before pulling out a large cream coloured cut of fabric, passing it to Charlie she noted how smooth it was to the touch. A jolt was running across her skin, this was really going to happen and Charlie tried hard to look as neutral about it as possible. 

“So where are you going to...”

“I was thinking your back… large canvas for an artist to work.” Charlie nodded, she could never reach there herself so this would be a new experience. 

“So would you mind?” Charlie was looking at Velvet who had that intense look, but she seemed to snap out of it instantly and pirouetted in place and was staring away from her.

“Off you go darling, I won’t peep! Girl scouts honour!” She let out a silly laugh but stayed staring at the wall, Charlie looked at her for a few moments before slipping off her clothes, she took everything off, she was meeting Vaggie straight after this and wouldn’t have time to change so she couldn't risk it. Folding the material in half she wrapped it around her waist and then pulled the fold up over her chest and folder her arms in front of it clamping it in place. 

“All done.” Velvet turned around and let out a wolf whistle.

“You could be a model with a figure like that you know.” Charlie blushed.

“Don’t joke around.” Velvet threw her hands up in the air and laughed again.

“I’m serious! Anyway, take a seat, my wonderful blank canvas.” Charlie shuffled over careful not to let her coverings fall and took a seat on the stool. She heard velvet rummage around for something and the clink of something metal. Charlie’s breath was uneven, and she could hardly believe she was actually doing this. Taking a deep breath she centered herself. There were footsteps and Velvet was right behind her now, when she spoke she sounded like she had just finished a marathon.

“....ready?” One last steadying breath and Charlie nodded,

“Could you move my hair out the way?” There was a small snigger as she felt a hand move her long blonde hair and lifted it past her shoulder so it draped down her front. Charlie shivered when she felt fingertips run down the length of her back, Charlie let out an exclamation,

“Your hands are cold!” another breathless response from the fashion demon,

“Sorry Charlie, couldn’t resist… anyway.” Charlie tensed as something cold as steel and very fine gently pressed itself against her shoulder blade, it just rested there, and Charlie held her breath. The seconds seemed to drag out for hours, was Velvet teasing her? Drawing this out… Hoping that Charlie would lose her composure, at this point her skin was screaming for release. Her fingers were gripping tight around her chest, still clutching the fabric. She could hear Velvet’s breathing and it was far from steady. 

Finally… slowly, it seamlessly pushed its way inside and Charlie let out a quiet hissing gasp as it began to glide down her back in a sweeping curve. Charlie’s breath came out ragged, and she could already feel hot rivulets of crimson running down her. Her heart was thundering away in her chest, and she couldn’t help but allow a wicked smile so spread from cheek to cheek, she hadn’t felt this alive in ages and the emotional high that came with it was euphoric. The pressure lifted as the blade moved away and Charlie let out the tiniest whimper as she pined for its return. 

There was a tiny gasp from behind, clearly Velvet had heard her, before another sound could be uttered the blade was pressed down again and began its slow curving descent, Charlie didn’t hold back this time and let out hissing grunt. There was a rustle of fabric behind her and Velvet let out another tiny gasp, her breathing seemed laboured and Charlie began to wonder what else she was doing behind her. Not that it made that much difference, the abstract patten of lines and curls were all she could think about, The fabric by the base of her back was getting cold and slick as it stuck to her.

Both the speed of the blade and Velvet’s noises seemed to be picking up the pace and the metal was barely dancing its way across her skin but it still left the stinging kiss in its wake, Charlie’s breathing was getting heavier, and she could feel her teeth sharpening and horns starting to rise. Before it could go any further there was a shaky cry and then the blade fumbled before clattering loudly on the floor. Velvet’s gasps quietened down and there was another rustle of fabric before she shakily called out. 

“I’m… done.” Charlie let out a long sigh and her horns retracted.

_ That was fun... _

She felt Velvet’s wet finger tips gently caress her back again, tracing the lines she made, she sounded like an awestruck child.

“They’re already healing…” Charlie was starting to feel a little light-headed, perhaps the blood loss.

  
“Yeah, it’s pretty quick.”

“How long do the scars stay?” It almost sounded like jealousy, but Charlie steadied herself as she got ready to stand up. 

“They’ll be gone by end of the day.” 

“Just like a blank canvas…” As Charlie managed to stand up she wobbled slightly, she was a lot more light-headed now. Taking another air full of lungs she tried to get the dizziness to stop, it would be a bit of time before she would replace all of that blood and glancing down by the way it pooled around her feet, there was probably a fair amount missing. Velvet came swimming into view as she swung around Charlie and placed a red and glistening hand on the side of her arm. She was careful to avoid any of Charlie's hair, an act that was not lost on the princess.

Velvet’s dress was skewed slightly and the way she stared with her large white and red eyes, it looked like she had been through a pretty intense time. Her bottom lip was quivering and Charlie narrowed her eyes.

“Are you O-” Velvet had crossed the distance between them in an instant and had pressed her lips hard onto Charlie’s, the princes was taken aback and her mouth went slack allowing Velvet’s tongue to frantically explore the inside of Charlie’s mouth. She wanted to push her away but letting go of the sheet that was wrapped around her she only managed to grab onto Velvet’s shoulders, something horrible was stirring inside Charlie and her horns had come out to stand at their full height, One of Velvet’s hands had run its way around and was grasping the back of Charlie’s neck hard. There was definitely blood in her hair now, although Charlie hadn’t noticed she was holding Velvet in place firmly not letting the demon go anywhere, there was a fluttering as the surrounding cloth had begun to unwind and collapsed on the floor by Charlie’s feet. 

Velvet’s other hand was touching Charlie’s stomach and had started to creep its way lower, it was agonisingly slow, and without thinking… on pure irrational instinct Charlie went up on her tiptoes just to make it the touch descend quicker. Just as Velvet’s fingers began to arc passed her pelvis, just as they were about make contact with something that Charlie dared not think about. Velvet seemed to snap to attention and pulled away suddenly. She was taking gasping breaths and still looked wild eyed.

“S-Sorry… Think emotions got the better of me… I’ll get you something for your hair.” She turned and hurried straight out the room before Charlie could get a single word in, it left her standing there… very confused about what the hell she just let happen. Charlie closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, held it for four seconds and let it out again. Everything was returning to normal and she no longer felt dizzy. 

“Here…” She almost jumped, but Velvet was handing her a damp cloth, she hadn’t re-entered her line of sight and seemed to be sticking to the corners of Charlie’s vision. Charlie took the cloth and inspected where her hair was red only one place, and she cleaned it quickly.

“Could you do my back please? I need it to be clean before I get dressed.”

“Are you sure?” Velvet seemed uncertain and also apparently unwilling to talk about what literally just happened, it didn’t matter to Charlie… what she  **needed** was to be presentable for later and that involved getting a clean back. 

“Yeah, if you wouldn’t mind.” She felt hands on her back and another piece of fabric being wiped around and down in a systematic pattern, she felt like a window being cleaned, she checked her front and confident that she was spotless waited for the go ahead.

“All done Charlie.” Charlie stepped carefully over the patch of red and cleaned the bottom of her feet before starting to get dressed. Velvet turned away again despite not being asked about it this time and started to gather some drawings on her desk. When she was finished Charlie moved up to join her.

“Are these it?” Velvet gave her a grin, seemingly moving past what had just transpired.

“Yeah, so I’m thinking a palette of blacks, reds and oranges for you. I think they would really make you stand out and my plans for Vaggie would involve a complimentary colour. As for Style take a look at these and let me know what you think.” She slid over the papers and Charlie smiled as she stared down at all the of choices that Velvet was giving her.

_ This is really going to happen! _

  
  



	8. Meeting of the Giants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor starts to work at getting Angel his freedom, Vaggie has a confusing set of emotions.

Alastor tapped his foot as he waited by the lobby, today could go one of two ways, and he hated putting his money on a wild card, Valentino was at best unpredictable, he was entirely controlled by his whims, of which avarice and vices were top on the list. Angel was busy doing something for Charlie which was fine, he didn’t want to have to explain where he was going just in case it turned out to be a dead end, he hated the idea of getting Angels hopes up.

“He’s ready for you now, please use the elevator located to your right, sir.” At least this receptionist showed the proper respect, Alastor inclined his head and moved towards the lift, the doors had already opened and were waiting for him, as he stepped inside there was only one button lit up he pushed it and summoned his radio cane to his hand, he might as well do this properly. 

As it silently glided upwards Alastor had time to reflect, this was surely going to cost him something, asking for anything… especially here of all places always came with a heavy price. He tapped a rhythm on the shaft of his staff.

“It’ll be worth it.” As the door opens he stretched a hand just to make sure his pinstripe suit was neat, he then stepped out into the infamous penthouse, it was awfully quiet, in fact not another soul was to be seen apart from Valentino who was sat on his sofa dead centre.

Alastor assumed that for a talk between two Overlords regarding potential business meant keeping away from listening ears, even if they were under his employ. Secrets and lies keep the web stable and the Overlords balanced on top. The tall pimp gave a grin, his golden tooth flashing out a striking contrast to his blue skin.

“Well well well, Alastor… It isn’t often that you come knocking to me… especially for a business meeting. Take a seat, please.” He indicted opposite him, eyes were alight with curiosity.

“Thank you,” Alastor made his way over and sat down, “Quieter here than last time we spoke.” 

“Of course Al, you can’t say I don’t take my work seriously… So what is it that brings you to my door?” 

“Angel Dust.” Valentino’s smile didn’t change but his eyes certainly did, and they narrowed as he stared at Alastor sitting there with that neutral smile all over his face.

“... And what do you want with my little star performer?”

“I want you to release him from the deal that binds you.” Now the smile had slipped from Valentino’s mask, anyone else he would have assumed they were making a terrible joke, but the radio demon wasn’t the kind to make jokes of this nature. No one dictated to him what he did with his property, not a single soul… well almost nobody. 

“You want me to fire Angel?”

“Yes.”

“You want me to get rid of one of my star attractions and one of my biggest money grabbers? Why in the nine hells would I do anythin’ of the sort?” Alastor paused before answering.

“Because, everything has a price… so what’s his?” Valentino shifted forward, so he was no longer leaning back and instead was fixing Alastor with a very intense stare.

“What's he mean to you?” To answer honestly would be a mistake that Valentino would exploit but to lie would be foolish. Alastor avoided the question and pressed on.

“Is there something worth more to him that you want?” 

“Alastor baby, I always want something more…” Valentino’s hand had twitched slightly as he spoke giving away his otherwise flawless casual tone.

_ There is something. _

“Of course, but someone as important as Angel, surely that’ll be a price that only another Overlord could pay.” 

_ Tell me what you want. _

Valentino seemed to pause, thinking things over, it looked like he was trying to find the right words to save face, clearly he wanted something badly but not badly enough that he was willing to lose his reputation over it.

“There is one thing… Recently our little hellish princess got somethin’ on me, we can’t just get rid of her, that little pavement dive she did proves it… but if you were to find somethin’ on her and ‘convince’ her to leave my business alone. Then I’d get rid of Angel.”

_ Shit… _

“That’s the only thing?” Alastor knew the answer but had to ask anyway.

“Only thing that would be worth Angel. Royal family get pissy when you mess with them.” Valentino didn’t know the half of it, but Alastor did. The radio demon had too many close calls, too many interactions with an enraged Charlie or her manipulative father. 

“Well then, looks I have something to look into.” Valentino waved a dismissive hand. 

“It’s your funeral.” Alastor got up and left quickly, only when the elevator doors slid shut did he let out a long-winded and static filled sigh. He had been warned countless times about messing with Charlie’s affairs and now he was going to start doing it again. He was curious what sort of thing Charlie must have to have Valentino under his thumb like this. The radio demon wondered if perhaps Valentino had also encountered an enraged Charlie recently. It certainly was a humbling experience and her knack for pyrotechnics was not to be sniffed at, some sort of magical hell fire that burnt through his shadow or could blow up a building leaving her unharmed. 

He hadn’t realized the doors had opened again until he registered the fact that the receptionist was staring at him, he then resumed his confidence and strode out the building. It was a good thing he hadn’t told Angel about this, there was no guarantee that he could convince her to leave Valentino alone or get dirt on him.

He wondered if it was before or after the Overlord’s meeting and another thought struck him, perhaps as she was his new toy that day she actually got something on him… playing undercover. It made sense especially after that warning she gave him.

_ ‘ _ _ You didn’t know what you saw… got it?’ _

Clearly she had something on him, and that little piece of info was certainly none of his business he was already going to be pissing off Charlie, he didn’t need to try to nose in on Valentino too, despite how much his curiosity was yearning for him to try. 

***

First things first, Alastor would see if Vaggie knew anything, she seemed amicable enough. He would have to be careful though and not make it seem like he was after anything in particular… He would bring up the wedding then, that was a current topic and it certainly wasn’t being too intrusive since he had been asked to take part. 

The journey back to the hotel seemed to take no time at all as Alastor's mind was a frenzy of ideas and thoughts on how to do this subtly enough that if Vaggie  **did** talk to Charlie about his visit it wouldn’t prompt any serious follow-up questions or worse still, a visit from a flaming psychopath. Static and burst of radio chatter followed him as he moved, whenever his mind was whirring hard the noises always seemed to accompany him. 

He knocked on the door and his surrounding buzzing noises silenced enough for him to hear into the room, he realized too late that Vaggie already had someone else in the room, it couldn’t have been Charlie of course. The radio demon had seen her leave, unless it was only a short trip, and she came back in the time he was an out. He quickly thought of an excuse just in case, and he heard Vaggie’s voice from the other side, it sounded strained. 

“Who is it?” 

“It’s Alastor, my dear if this is a bad time I’m sorry for interrupting you.” that was a click of the door as it opened/

“No, its fine… really.” It didn’t look fine, Vaggie looked like she had cried so much her eye was red and irritated, but she opened the door to let him, and he entered cautiously and soon spotted sat in a chair was Lilith Magne, now that was a voice for the radio. But he stopped in his tracks,

“I didn’t know you had a visitor, I can come back later.” Lilith was rising to her feet.

“That’s quite alright I was just on my way out anyway, you were at the house too weren’t you? When Charlie had… taken a break,” That was putting it midly, Alastor inclined his head.

“Yes, I’ve also done a spot of work for your husband.” Lilith moved over to him and offered her hand out.

“Well it’s a pleasure to formally meet you.” He took it and shook it gently when a zap seemed to go straight up his nose and his brain flared into action again. Unbeknownst to all but Alastor dark red runes had started to appear under his clothes marking their way up his back. He had enough magic and spells in him to ward himself from mind altering tricks, no matter how strong they may be. 

“The pleasure is mine, your singing is wonderful to listen on the radio, and now I have a face to put with such an entrancing voice.” Lilith responded with a gentle smile as she let go of his hand.

“Thank you,” she turned back to Vaggie. “Think about what I said, won’t you? Please come see me at the palace when you think you can make a trip.” The grey soul nodded a little clumsily. 

“Of course, thank you for today.” Lilith gave her a comforting look,

“Don’t thank me, It’s the least I could do.” Alastor wondered what had transpired here, Vaggie gave her a look and the emotions playing across her face was something that the radio demon hadn’t seen before, it was a kind of raw vulnerability. Lilith gracefully left and shut the door behind herself, leaving the two alone, Vaggie moved over and sat cross-legged on the bed looking up at Alastor, she reached across and grabbed a box of tissues that had been left on the bed, assumedly from when the crying started, she dabbed at her eye.

“So what brings you here?” Alastor furrowed his brow as he looked down at the girl. 

“Are you sure this is okay? It isn’t an important topic.” She shook her head.

“It’s fine shitlord, when did you grow a heart? Aren’t you supposed to be the grinch around here?”

“My dear, you know perfectly well that title belongs to Husker” Vaggie gave a weak smile.

“Yeah, yeah okay… Look I’m fine I just had a funny turn and some stuff I hadn’t thought about came floating back to the surface, but I'm fine now.” She didn’t sound convincing but clearly didn’t want the subject pressed into so Alastor left it.

“Okay, Well I was here to ask about the wedding and the role you want me to play.” Vaggie expression seemed to darken,

“You mean… walking me down the isle?”

“Yes.”

“What about it?” Her voice sounded just a tiny bit out of tune, Alastor had just put his foot in it. Clearly this was something she had been upset about but wasn’t willing to talk. Was it about the wedding, or him? Either way he felt like he would ask a basic question and then try to bail and try again another time.

“Did you have any idea what colours you would be wearing? I would hate to get a new suit for it to clash.” Vaggie seemed to quieten down and when she spoke again Alastor had to pay close attention to even make out the words.

“You care enough to think about that?” 

_ That’s a strange thing to think… _

“Of course I wouldn’t want to attract attention in the wrong direction.” Vaggie let out a weak smile and her eye seemed to be glistening,

“I’m sorry Alastor, but I don’t know yet.” Alastor shrugged.

“It’s not a huge concern, let me know when you do. I don’t think you’ve even set a date yet so there’s no need to worry just yet.” He started to move towards the door.

“Anyway, I’ve got rather a lot to do, so I must be getting off now.” Just as he put his hand on the door handle Alastor heard quick movement him and Vaggie’s voice spoke out timidly right behind him.

“If I asked you to say something, even if it was a lie… would you?” The radio demon paused but didn’t turn around.

“What is it?” 

“Could you… Could you say you were proud of me.” There was a moment of silence, Alastor was wondering what the hell was going on, but his instincts told him that turning around now would be a terrible idea, so he stayed back straight up and staring at the door handle he still had hold of. He couldn’t say one way of the other, but she just wanted to hear the words but somehow he felt that if they sounded hollow it would make this already awkward situation more difficult. 

“I’m proud of your determination, I can’t recall anyone else who chased after me with quite so much vigour as you did.” He wondered if that would do the trick, it wasn’t a lie either. When Alastor was taking refuge after his animalistic encounter with Charlie in the previous year that grey warrior had hunted any whisper or mention of him. She would have lost the fight, but she really didn’t give up her search. 

Two hands gripped the back of his Jacket, and he felt her forehead press against his back.

“Thank you.” she held there for a moment before releasing and Alastor heard footsteps and then the bathroom door shut. He turned his head to confirm it but Vaggie was no where to be seen, he pondered whether he should knock and ask.

_ Probably just needs to time. _

Instead, he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, he made an effort to shut the door just a little harder than usual, that way Vaggie definitely heard him leave. What was all of that about? Wedding jitters, or something else.

As Alastor strode onwards he thought to himself, perhaps he could just straight up ask Charlie, he wasn’t going to go sneaking around into her business and getting straight to the point might enrage the princess less. He had a few options and deep down he knew.

Whichever one he picked. It would be the wrong one. 

  
  
  
  
  



	9. Have Some Coffee, Let's Play a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Vaggie go out for the day to view some potential wedding venues, it doesn't go at all to plan and Charlie ends up doing some questionable things.

The ringing of her phone pulled Vaggie away from her nap, she blinked a few times and fumbled around for the damn thing, her fingers latched around it, and she answered.

“Hello?” She sounded groggier than she thought.

“Rainbow! I’m done with the designs, I’ve picked such a good one It’s going to loo- Wait, it’s supposed to be a surprise, I'm not telling you anything!” Charlie’s voice was so cheery on the other side. Vaggie smiled as she lay back on the bed.

“That’s great Charlie, really happy for you.” She let out a quiet sigh as she stretched out her limbs. Vaggie’s emotions had really done a number on her, she felt exhausted. Charlie carried on seemingly not noticing.

“Yeah it is! Now we just need to get you down here so Velvet can start working on yours! She said she’s busy for a few days, but then she’ll be ready for you.”

“Okay Hun,” 

“And then-... Vaggie, are you okay?” Charlie finally seemed to notice the lack of enthusiasm. 

“I’m fine Charlie.”

“No you’re not Rainbow, please tell me… Have I done something to upset you?” Vaggie sniffed,

“Of course not, your mom came to see me.” There was a pause.

“Oh, did it not go well?” Charlie’s voice sounded worried.

“It went fine… it’s just she… she, brought up some stuff in me that I didn’t think mattered any more.”

“Family stuff?” Charlie spoke quietly.

“Yeah… and it hurt.” Vaggie had closed her eye and was steadying her breathing.

“Sorry I’m not there, I’d give you such a big hug!” Charlie was trying to sound cheery but it just came out as bittersweet.

“I know Hun, but you’re not here…” Charlie continued on regardless hoping to cheer up her down lover.

“Then I would cuddle with you under the sheets, maybe I would gently nibble on your ear, you know, the way you like.” Vaggie finally smiled, 

“You know you only do that when you want to get laid.” Charlie let out a soft laugh,

“I don’t think I stuttered, did I?” 

“You’re ridiculous…”

“And you’ll be the one with the nibbled ear… so I’m pretty sure I win. Anyway, are you up for some venue viewing?”

“Yeah, I think so… thanks for cheering me up.”

“Hey even on the phone your fiancée has to be worth something right?” Vaggie looked at her engagement ring and a warmth spread into her stomach. 

“... My wonderful fiancée.” Charlie laughed again.

“That’s the spirit! Now I know I’m going to ruin the surprise a little but I’m sending you the address of the first place we can check out, then I’ll surprise you from there, sound good?” 

“Sounds good, love you and see you soon.”

“Love you too, my little Rainbow.” Vaggie let out a rapid exhale and shifted herself straight off the bed and onto her feet. Moving into the bathroom she washed her face and inspected it, the redness around her eye had settled down, and she managed a faint smile into the mirror.

“I’m going out with Charlie, we’re picking a place to get married!” It almost sounded like she was convincing herself, but she held the ring on her finger with her other hand and smiled far more warmly.

“Tonight I’m going to show her how much I appreciate her.” Vaggie’s spirits lifted, and she ran a hand down her dress and stopped at her hip, she was going to surprise Charlie tonight. She got her things together and double-checked that Charlie’s message had come through with the address.

Moving through the lobby her heart skipped a beat when she spotted the radio demon talking to someone she didn’t recognise, and she felt a pang of guilt.

_Why did I make him say that to me… I was just projecting._

He didn’t stop talking, but she noticed that his eyes was tracking her as she left.

_Probably making sure I leave and don’t go and try to talk to him again._

She would blame Lilith for stirring all this up if she had the heart to do so, in truth she hadn’t felt this treasured by ‘family’ ever. If it wasn’t such a sore subject Vaggie would have laughed about it, a literal bunch of demons, sinners and murderers were more caring than her own family.

That led to another strange worry, she was almost certain her biological parents were still alive, they had years left when it was over for Vaggie, but what if they had an accident? I mean they would deserve it but it meant she might end up running into them on the street of pentagram city at any time.

It’s something she hadn’t thought of for a while, but as she sat in the back of the taxi being whisked to her destination, it was at the forefront of her mind. Ideally she would want nothing more than to never see them again, they were in hell… a just reward for how they treated her in life and they deserved nothing but the worst.

But if she did meet them would she gloat? Laugh at how in _actual hell,_ she felt more accepted than anything they ever did, how she was married and had the best love of her life. Or would they beat her to the punch? Telling her that she deserved to rot in here too, would it take all the wind out of her sails? Would it make her feel like a little girl again, scared and alone… Wondering why daddy always kept inviting his drunk friends into her bedroom.

She shuddered, she didn’t need to think about that again, she released the tension in her hands and the muscles in her palms ached, she had been squeezing her fists tightly enough that it left marks. 

_It doesn’t matter…_

They weren’t here now and when they do end up in hell she might never even see them. She took a deep breath and released. For the remainder of the journey she contended herself with just watching pedestrians pass by the window. By the end of it she had calmed herself down, none of the faces looked familiar. 

***

Charlie was standing outside by the curb and playing with the tips of her blonde hair, she was waiting for Vaggie to show up and the princess planned on giving her the biggest hug ever, if she was feeling down that should help. Her phone buzzed and she took it out, expecting a message from Vaggie, instead it was Velvet, she paused for a few seconds and opened it.

**I think it got a bit weird between us... but I kinda liked it… if you wanna talk about it and maybe continue? Call me later today ;) X**

That awful squirming in her stomach was back, she deleted the message but the corners of her mouth twitched upwards slightly for just a moment. Looking back up she was just in time to see a car turn the corner and that silver mane was visible in the back, Charlie grinned wide and waved her hand around, she didn’t even care if it was embarrassing. When the vehicle stopped Vaggie had leant over and paid the driver before stepping out, Charlie was already skipping towards her.

“Vaggie!” Before the grey soul could finish turning she had been swept up in an all encompassing hug. Charlie’s hair had cascaded everywhere and was half covering Vaggie’s face, she loved the smell of Charlie’s hair and was blushing.

“Charlie… you’re making it difficult to breathe!” Charlie squeezed a little harder before swinging side to side and finally letting go.

“Is it because of all the love I’m smothering you with?” Vaggie brought her hand to her temple and rolled her eye.

“Still ridiculous…” Charlie waggled a finger at her,

“Tell me you don’t love it.” Vaggie bit her lip and stared at the floor, she couldn’t say a thing. Charlie laughed.

“Ah-ha! Knew it!” she spun around and linked arms with her partner before starting to move.

“I think they’re waiting inside to show us around, are you ready?” Vaggie nodded and Charlie led on.

Actually having to have the time to look at the building they were approaching, Vaggie thought it looked like some strange cathedral edifice but it was made out of patches of different colour stained-glass, and she really hoped it wasn’t religious. Charlie was greeted by a pair of very thin looking demons, long spindly arms and legs and both of them were wearing a turtle-neck, they looked like twins. Stepping inside Vaggie knew instantly why Charlie had thought of this place, the patchwork glass wasn't just the walls but the ceiling too, causing a spectrum of different coloured light to rain down all of them.

This had nothing to do with religion clearly these two were artists. 

“Wow this is amazin-” Charlie winced as her voice echoed loudly around the large chamber and one fo the demons pressed its lips to their mouth.

“Quiet must be enforced, light and sound and enhanced, truly beautiful…” Charlie nodded and it look like she had deflated slightly.

“So… er live music isn’t an option.” The two ‘artists’ shook their head and Charlie sighed.

“Sorry looks like this isn’t the place we’re after then” She winced again, she had even tried talking normally and it still bounced around loudly. She took Vaggie by the hand and led her outside.

“Sorry, Rainbow I didn’t know about the noise.” Vaggie placed a hand on Charlie’s shoulder, 

“It’s fine Hun, let’s just move on… you said you’ve got plenty of other places to show me?” Charlie seemed to energize again.

“Yeah! Let’s do this!” 

***

The afternoon did not go how Charlie had hoped, seemingly everything she had chosen had a serious flaws. The glass chamber that echoed anything louder than a whisper… then there was the floating ballroom, what a wonderful spectacle as it flew through the air as if propelled on a cloud, Well it was propelled on a cloud through magic which excited and delighted the both of them… right up until they found out it was a cloud of chlorine gas that would cripple of severely maim anyone stupid enough to go there.

Next was Grand Hall lit by fire from a backdrop of one of the greater fire lakes, too literal unfortunately… the back literally dropped off into the fire lake and everything nearby would get scorched, Charlie would be fine… but that was about it. 

They didn’t even both going into the spider hall, Charlie had assumed it was a spider shaped building and that sounded pretty cool, turns out that was a typo instead, it was a hall carved out of the flesh of an enormous wandering spider that they would need to catch and lure before anyone could get in and hope no one got digested. 

Finally, they were wandering through the upper class district, all the big demons lived around here, it was very posh and well-to-do, creatures who made deals and schemes to rise them above, not enough to be considered overlords but all very influential, Charlie trudged looking dejectedly at the floor, the next place sounded fine, but she just knew something was going to go wrong with it. Vaggie walked beside her and felt crestfallen at the sight of her soul mate. She reached out and grabbed her hand,

“Hey Hun, it’s okay! We don’t need a fancy place… just got to have each other right?” Charlie sighed,

“I know… but I wanted to surprise you and…” Vaggie gave her a little nudge.

“That spider one was pretty surprising.” Charlie smiled,

“Not like that…” Vaggie stopped walking and pulled Charlie to a halt too,

“Listen, maybe we don’t go to the last one? Come back to the hotel with me and let’s just hang out…” Charlie looked at her,

“This was supposed to be a fun day out together.” Vaggie squeezed her hand again.

“It was fun… but we could have fun back at home too…” Charlie eye’s suddenly narrowed and her head perked up and she glanced around the busy street they were on, she took a step behind the grey soul and suddenly there some movement behind as Charlie glanced around again before leaning in and nibbling behind Vaggie’s ear.Vaggie smiled and her cheeks flushed,

“Charlie… that’s not.” But she was being led away by Charlie who sat down at a table of some hoity-toity coffee place nearby, this was so upper class it made the rest of hell look like a pile of garbage, although there were a lot of piles of garbage around hell, so it was a pretty poor comparison. Charlie shuffled her chair around the rounded table so that she was right next to Vaggie and slid a menu over.

“These prices are extortionate!” Vaggie hissed under her breath, thank god she didn’t live around here. Charlie waved a hand, whilst another slid under the table.

“It’s fine, it’s just a one off, pick something on the menu.”

“Fine, what do you think you’ll ha-” Vaggie cut off mid sentence as she felt Charlie’s hand on her thigh. It was slowly sliding up, hitching her skirt as it went. 

“Charlie, stop… we’re in public.” She was whispering out, almost panicked but there was an electrifying amount of excitement as Charlie’s thumb was lovingly stroking her inner thigh. 

“It’s fine, its all under the table… no one can see.” Vaggie wanted to say something else but, this was a new kind of thrill, her mind kept thinking about the possibility of being caught, would they have to run? It would be so embarrassing. Her legs trembled a little, and she spread them a little more allowing Charlie reached up higher. The princess was acting so aloof about the whole thing, seemingly glancing at the menu, its only when her eyes darted to Vaggie now and then did a devilish grin creep onto her face. 

Her face must have been lit up red as Vaggie failed to keep her composure, it only got worse when a smartly dressed imp came into view little pad ready to take their order. Charlie smiled cheerily at him, he did not return the sentiment.

“Heya, can I have a caramel latte macchiato please? What will you be having Vaggie?” She turned to look at the flustered soul and now that she was facing away from the imp the devilish smile reappeared.

“O-Oh, s-sure… could I have th- eek!” She let out a tiny squeak and clamped a hand over her mouth as Charlie had run a finger across the outside of the very thin lacy underwear. The heat coming off Vaggie’s body was like a furnace. Charlie tilted her head and feigned a concerned tone,

“Vaggie… are you okay?” The grey sinner shook her head and then lifted her hand off her mouth before taking a few long steadying breaths, the imp was starting to look impatient.

“Is she going to be sick?” Charlie was playing with the edges of Vaggie’s underwear now, teasing a finger to touch at the skin just past the hips and moving closer to the centre. Charlie put on her best acting voice.

“We tried having lunch down town earlier, you can imagine how that turned out… we barely recovered from all the _ghastly_ food!” She had to screw her mouth shut tight to stop the giggles from escaping as the imp seemed to nod understandingly.

“It’s just awful there!” Charlie had to let out some air of her lungs as her face screwed up tight still looking in Vaggie’s direction, she couldn’t keep in the laughter for much longer.

“A-Anyway, make it two of the caramels then please!”

“Certainly!” The imp moved off and Charlie let a long slow exhale.

“That was close… almost caught on.” The words caused Vaggie to quiver and Charlie raised an eyebrow, and she lent in and whispered.

“You’re really into this aren’t you?” Vaggie said nothing but jolted slightly as Charlie ran fingers down the inside her underwear a fraction of an inch away from Vaggie’s burning excitement.

“Is it the fear of being caught? People seeing what I'm doing right now… just to you.” Vaggie let out another little squeak. For Charlie this was fantastic, Vaggie wasn’t exactly a screamer but had always enjoyed being vocal in the bedroom, really letting Charlie know when she enjoyed something… her forcing herself to be quiet was something that really riled up the princess and by the feel of it Vaggie had found something new about herself too. 

It was obvious that Vaggie was tensing and relaxing constantly, and she had hunched over slightly and took deep breaths as she gripped the table. How did Charlie always know how to push her buttons? This wasn’t fair she was supposed to surprise Charlie today not the other way around. She let out a sudden gasp and a large demon walking past on the street turned their head to look at Vaggie who hid her face in her hands. The creature turned back seemingly not paying any more attention. Charlie was softly running her fingers just along the outside of Vaggie’s very sensitive entrance, and she cooed.

“How wet are you rainbow? There been a shower on your seat?”

“S-shut u-up. Stop it.” Charlie paused and lifted her hand off so it wasn’t making contact any more, Vaggie let out a tiny hiss through gritted teeth.

“You want me to stop?” Vaggie shook her head as a line of sweat slid down the side of her head and onto her neck.

“No, stop **teasing** me!” 

“Oooh, sure… hey look our coffee’s arrived.” The imp had returned with a small tray there were two very tall glasses on it her rested it down and passed the first glass to Charlie who took it and smiled.

“Thank you,” He then went to pass it to Vaggie who as she reached out her hand seemed to spasm as Charlie slid a finger deep inside the poor girl. A small amount of coffee splashed onto the table and the imp look unimpressed.

“S-Sorry.” Vaggie managed to blurt out as she quickly took the glass in her shaky hand and put it down before anything else had happened.

“She can be a bit clumsy at times!” Charlie cheerily waved the imp off before grinning back at Vaggie,

“Careful Rainbow, don't want to make a mess now do we?” She curled a finger up and caused Vaggie catch her breath in her throat. Vaggie shook her head,

“N-no.” her face felt it was on fire, and she desperately wanted to start moving her hips with the rhythm. Instead, she was had bitten down on her lip and was breathing out her nose rapidly as she watched all the people pass them by, some only a couple of feet away from Vaggie and it was driving her mental. Charlie was casually sipping her coffee with a dreamy expression on her face, it probably tasted amazing and for those prices it better. Her pace was picking up and Vaggie could feel the slickness of the fingers as she had started to tense up around Charlie’s digits, she gripped her hands around the edges of the table and prayed she wasn't about to shout. 

When she came, it was messy and unlike normal Charlie didn’t lessen the pace but instead sped up really pushing Vaggie over the edge, as she clamped her mouth and eye shut tight she shook in place, if anyone had been looking in their direction it would have been obvious what was happening. Vaggie convulsed again as Charlie withdrew her hand and pulled it away and above the table, several of her fingers were glistening. One after the other she popped them in her mouth as if getting the last bits of sugar off some sticky fingers after baking. Vaggie just tried to steady her heart rate and was still clutching desperately to the sides of the table. 

“How was that?” Charlie asked so nonchalantly, Vaggie pulled the blonde’s head straight into a deep kiss, their tongues met and curled around inside their mouths. When they parted Charlie spoke with such a fake voice of surprise.

“Rainbow, not in public… we might make a scene!” 

“Shut up… but that was… intense.”

“I could feel,”

“Don’t do it again though, not without telling me.” Charlie nodded and for once wasn’t joking around.

“Of course, but there will be a next time.” Vaggie gave a small smile.

“... Maybe.”

“You should enjoy your drink before it gets too cold.” Vaggie reached out a hand that was no longer trembling and took a long sip, it was good… but still not worth the price.

“I’ve been thinking Charlie…”

“Really you could think during all of that?” Vaggie rolled her eye,

“Fucking hell, what's got you all wound up? You’ve been like it all day.” Charlie fidgeted.

“I’ve been thinking about how I'm marrying the most amazing and beautiful person ever, and it’s really happening… it gets me excited! So… I want to get you excited.”

“Of course I’m excited… you’re my everything Charlie!” Charlie face softened, and she squeezed her hand and then a trouble expression seemed to wash over her, but she quickly shook it off.

“What were you thinking?” Vaggie smiled again.

“A place I thought was really beautiful, you wanted to take me there before but never did… so Alastor took me.”

“... the flower garden.”

“Yeah, could we?”

“I mean, I could ask my dad… he isn’t thrilled about having people over but as long as it was outside.”

“Lets be honest hun, how many people will even want to invite.”

“I guess, you really want to?”

“Yeah… It reminded me of you so much… and us joining together there… it would be like a full circle as the last time it was when we were torn apart.” Charlie’s heart sagged, and she leant over and gently wrapped her arms around Vaggie.

“Of course, I’ll ask.”

“Thanks… see not so bad of a day!” Charlie nodded and smiled.

“I don’t think we need to see the last place… lets just head back.” 

*** 

Outside the hotel Vaggie started walking towards the entrance and Charlie held back earning a quizical gaze from Vaggie.

“You okay Hun?” Charlie seemed absent-minded, before snapping her head back.

“Yeah… listen you go on in, I’m just going to call my dad and see what I can do… meet you in the room ‘kay?” Vaggie smiled and nodded as Charlie pulled out her phone.

She dialled her father and waited… there was a good change he wouldn’t answer. He could be very peculiar with his availability. But to her surprise he got a response.

“Charlotte, what do I owe this call?” 

“Oh, Hi dad… I was wondering if you might be able to help… with the wedding?” There was a long pause.

“What about it?” Charlie shuffled around nervously on the spot.

“Well, it’s just that Vaggie mentioned that she really liked your flower garden… and I was kind of hoping, that _just_ maybe, you’ll let us get married there?” 

“And this is something you felt appropriate to ask over the phone?” Charlie shrunk in place as if being scolded.

“Maybe?... no.”

“Come by the palace tomorrow, and we can discuss it. Your mother mentioned something about Vagatha, so bring her too,” Charlie couldn’t quite believe it.

“Okay, thanks dad.”

“Don’t thank me Charlotte I haven’t said yes.” It was like walking on eggshells.

“Sorry, See you tomorrow!” The phone call ended and Charlie was left wondering if that could have gone any better? Seemed to be the best result she was hoping for, and she knew that Vaggie would probably love to her the good news, she was about to put a foot forward before she paused and looked down at her phone again. She glanced around before heading round the side of the hotel to where the delivery entrance was and ducked out of sight, hands shaking slightly she scrolled through her list of contacts and pressed on Velvet. It started to ring and Charlie already wanted to hang up. Velvet’s cheery voice sounded out.

“Charlie? I’ll be honest I wasn’t expecting a call from you.” Charlie rested up against the wall, so she had an easier time looking left to right if she got interrupted.

“... Yeah, well here I am.” Charlie voice sounded stiff, and she could almost here Velvet’s smile.

“Charlie you sound tense, something bothering you?” Charlie glanced around to make sure there was no one in ear shot, she still spoke quietly.

“I don’t want to cheat on Vaggie.” There was soft laughter.

“Darling, I’m not suggesting you do! It’s just… does Vaggie want to cut you the way I do?” Charlie paused, no point lying she was already sinking deep what could a little truth hurt.

“No.” it was a breathy whisper of a response.

“Is it really cheating then? If you can’t get it with her It’s not like your replacing what she can do with me, I’m unique and offering you a _uniquely_ interesting experience.” 

“I suppose…” 

“That’s right, and don’t think how I’ve forgotten how you wanted me to touch you…” Charlie dipped her head in shame,

“That was… a mistake!” another soft laughter and Velvet’s breath hitched slightly.

“Of course it was, who can be held accountable for what happens in the throes of such passion… Would you like to draw a patten on me Charlie?... I think I’d like you to.” Charlie stuttered and her head was hurting.

“I-I, think I’d like that too...”

“Well in that case… I guess I’ll see you soon, bye for now Charlie.” The line went dead and Charlie straightened up, her stomach was twisting around in knots, and she rubbed her forehead as if trying to clear away the headache that was forming, he hands brushed up against her horns, she hadn’t even released they had come out. She took several steady breaths and pushed them back down. 

  
  
  
  
  



	10. Unrelated Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor gets some work in and tries to talk to Vaggie.

This time would be different, this time he would make sure Vaggie didn’t have a guest or at least make sure he wasn’t interrupting something. So Alastor leaned in and listened by the door instead of just knocking and quickly wished he hadn’t, he expected them to be together he hadn’t expected to hear their furious love making, Even through the door it was easy to hear Charlie gasping screams as she was clearly in the throes of something unsanitary. 

“H-Hoooooly shit! Vaggie, Fuuuuuuuuck! How are you so fucking good with your tongue!” 

Alastor straightened up and felt his stomach turn, too much information, too much god-damn information. He quickly walked away and didn’t look back. Maybe he would try again in the morning. He actually wanted to see if Vaggie was doing okay, she had been acting rather peculiar recently. Looked like she was doing fine now, more than fine judging by Charlie’s cries. His stomach lurched again he really didn’t need to keep thinking about that. 

Deciding to head back to his room he paused as his door came into sight, Angel was standing just outside it, head hung low. He looked like a lost puppy. The radio demon knew he was working and thought he would be back later, clearly Angel had finished and wanted to see him, curiosity getting the better of him he took a step away and just watched. He couldn’t hear from here but it looked like Angel was quietly talking to himself, was he working up the courage to knock, or had he already done it and not moved yet?

Alastor’s brow furrowed as he tried to understand the antics of the spider, surely if he wasn’t in Angel would just go back to his room, maybe in a couple of minutes… no, Angel stood where he was. Was the thought of being alone that terrifying to him? Or was there something he was trying to get away from. Alastor took a step confidently forward and hailed Angel as if he had only just seen him.

“Angel! How are you this evening?” Angel visible jumped and quickly put on a smile as the radio demon strode up towards him, 

“Oh, hey smiles… I was just thinkin’ that you weren’t in…” Alastor’s smile stayed fixed in place.

“Sorry my dear fellow but I had some business to attend to this evening, did I keep you waiting long?” Angel shifted around slightly.

“No, just got here really.”

“Well, do come on in… How was work?” As Alastor asked he quickly unlocked the door and allowed Angel to walk in first. 

“Tiring, but I’ve had worse days, so ya know… that’s good.” Alastor shut the door and paused staring at its lock, perhaps there was something he could do now to help.

“Well, sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I’m going to be terrible company tonight… I’ve got some work that needs doing, so I’ll be writing for most of this evening.” Angel gave a weak smile as he flopped onto the bed.

“That’s okay Smiles, I was just thinkin’ I might catch a few Z’s anyway…” Alastor moved over to the small desk and began to rummage through the top drawer.

“Before you go, I’ve something for you here.” Finally, his fingers grasped around the metal key, and he pulled it out.

“Here you are… In case I'm not around.” He held it out, Angel’s head perked up and he got back up before timidly walking towards it and took it from Alastor’s outstretched hand.

“This… a key to here?” In truth there were several keys to his room in that drawer, infact all of the hotels keys to his room apart from the master keys. Alastor had swept them up in the first couple of days, he didn't like the idea that someone could let themselves in and whilst there was nothing he could do about the masters at least he control these copies. 

“I certainly hope so,” Angel’s eyes lit up, and he quickly darted over to place a kiss on the radio demons cheeks.

“Thanks Smiles! You really know how to spoil someone, don’t ya?” Alastor shrugged.

“Don’t give me too much credit it also means I don’t have to get out of bed if you visit me late at night.” Angle gave a sheepish grin.

“So maybe I could spoil you a little?” A set of hands was playing with the waist line of his trousers and his thoughts briefly wondered if Charlie and Vaggie were done yet… his stomach gave another flip.

_Stop thinking about that._

He gently lifted Angels hands away.

“Not tonight,” Angel paused and then nodded, he didn’t look upset which was good, although he knew what Alastor was like his moments of passion were few and far between as long as that never became a problem Alastor didn’t mind indulging the spider once in a while. 

“Okay, just thought I’d offer.” He moved off and Alastor sat down pulling a blank sheet of paper from the neatly piled stack towards himself. There was a rustling as Angel got undressed and slipped into the bed.

“So Smiles, what work are you doing?” Angel called across as he wiggled deeply into the sheets cocooning himself.

“Just preparing work for some of my eyes and ears in the city. I’m trying to collect some information and I think time might be a factor so I’m doing it now.”

“Ooo, real cloak and dagger type stuff?” Angel yawned but still kept his eyes on the back of the radio demon. There was a small static laugh,

“Hardly anything that exciting, I just need to find out about some things.”

“Anything you can tell me about?” Alastor’s response was quick and firm but not annoyed, he wanted to make sure that Angel knew that there was no point teasing him about this particular topic. 

“No.” Angel let out a tiny laugh

“ Information you would have to kill me if you told, that kinda deal?” The radio demon tilted his head.

“Something like that.”

_I wouldn’t be the one to kill you, she might..._

“Don’t wanna sound like a downer, but surely paper letters could be stolen right? I mean how secure is all this secret stuff?”

“Secure enough, I have my methods.” Alastor smiled to himself, Angel always was very perceptive even if at first glance he seemed a bit of an air head. Folding the first set of instructions he sealed it with a blob of wax and pressed a claw into it and drew a small symbol, a quick little enchantment but a very effective one.

Alastor couldn’t trap his messages to blow up or curse the interceptor, the city of secrets and lies would just employ magic to disarm them if that caught on, instead if someone else was to open the message a few of the details would change, not enough that it would seem like nonsense, but a name would be different or a place and a time mentioned will be somewhere far away. 

Too many creatures in hell where showmen, subtlety could get you a lot farther, especially when nobody expects it. Angel was asleep within half an hour, he would ask occasional questions and try to engage in light conversation, but he left Alastor in peace for the most part, so he could work efficiently, the radio demon was grateful. It was several hours later when Alastor was finally done, he would get these sent off via courier tomorrow, and then he would wait for hopefully something back.

He slid off the chair and moved over to the bed Angel had rather considerately lain in a diagonal position and took up virtually all the space, Alastor rolled his eye and slid him across the bed, Angel grumbled and tried to sleepily roll back to his warm spot. The radio demon sighed and stood up unable to hold back the tide of pink spider who slid straight back to how he was, Alastor got undressed and put on his nightshirt before trying again, this time as he rolled Angel over he got into bed and the spider instead cuddled straight into him, soft fur pressing up against his arms and neck. Well at least he had some space.

***

When Alastor awoke, Angel head was lying on his stomach, and he was still sound asleep it was almost routine at this point, and he still wondered how it happened. This time however he did unfortunately have things to do so he cradled Angel up and slid out from under him before resting the spider back down. He moved into the bathroom and stripped off before getting into the shower, hot water splashing his face and chest woke he completely up, and he followed his regimented morning routine, afterwards he meticulously brushed his teeth, his dental hygiene was incredibly important for a demon who’s toothy smile was almost always visible.

Getting back into the main room Angel had started to stir and his head poked out from under the sheets, he definitely was not a morning person.

  
“G’mornin’.” He half grumbled as he curled up into a ball.

“Morning Angel, Listen I need to leave and get these sent off, would you mind just locking up when you get up.” Angel nodded still with his eyes closed.

“Sure Smiles… have a good day.” Alastor got clean clothes on and picked up his stack of sealed papers, looking back it seemed that Angel had drifted back to sleep, so he refrained from the farewell and quietly let himself out. It was a brisk enough morning and the fresh air felt crisp, he always enjoyed the morning time, unsurprisingly most creatures in pentagram city stayed up late into the night so the morning was always the quietest when the weak creatures darted around and did whatever jobs they could before the inevitable bullying from the strong began. 

It also meant that Alastor could move unchallenged, there was always someone wanting to ask for something and whilst making a deal with the desperate always engaged him it was a time-consuming process, right now he didn’t need any more favours instead he needed to cash some in. Arriving at the imp controlled courier station he slid the papers across the desk and paid for the extra insurance… that amounted to the fact the courier would actually hand the letter over rather than throw it at the target. 

_Everything has its price._

Since that was out of the way and those deliveries would be made today, Alastor gave himself time to relax and casually walked back to the hotel taking a longer but more scenic route, everything had been so hectic recently it was nice just to take a moment to himself. Alastor imagined himself a tightrope walker, the wrong step and everything he had done to climb this high would be lost, but there was no reward without risk and doubly so in hell.

Finally, the streets had started to become more busy and Alastor picked up his pace no longer enjoying the quiet. Seeing the hotel rising about the rest of the buildings he moved towards the entrance and spotted two recognizable figures standing by the road, Charlie and Vaggie were clearly waiting, maybe for a taxi? This could be a perfect opportunity to have a word with the grey sinner. He raised his hand.

“Good morning my dears, going out together today?” Vaggie smiled first and Charlie’s eyes darted to her before she smiled at Alastor, the princess spoke first.

“Morning Alastor, yes we’re off for the day. Don’t get into too much trouble whilst we’re gone.” Alastor gave his trademark smile,

“Am I trouble?” Charlie’s eyes flashed,

“Think we both know the answer to that don’t we?” Alastor laughed,

“Then perhaps we shouldn’t say it out loud in case our responses are different... Vaggie do you have a moment there’s something I would like to discuss with you in private?” Vaggie’s eye grew a little wider, and she looked up at the radio demon, her smile had fallen.

“Uh, sure I guess… we’ve only just called for the taxi, so we’ve got five minutes.” Since Vaggie’s face had turned towards Alastor Charlie’s eyes had narrowed, and she was staring at him, the false smile was still stuck on her face as she watched the two of them move off,

“Don’t be too long!” She called after them and Alastor looked back to see the scowl that had formed. They moved around the side of the hotel to a quiet alley. Vaggie looked nervous.

“So, err what did you want to talk about?” Alastor was standing straight and folded his arms.

“I wanted to ask about the last time we spoke.” Vaggie seemed to flinch slightly, it looked like she was expecting it, and she was still unprepared for the actual words.

“... I guessed, listen I'm sorry I made you lie to me… I was in a weird place and just needed to hear it, that’s it. Okay?” Alastor blinked.

“I never said I lied.” Vaggie went as quiet as a mouse.

“What?” 

“You asked me to say something even if it was a lie, I rarely lie, I just choose my words carefully. So I chose my words to you carefully.” It looked like Vaggie didn’t have a response planned for that, and she just opened and closed her mouth, she was staring at the floor and it looked like her eyes were going in and out of focus. 

“Erm.” She took a breath and managed to find what she wanted to say.

“So you really _are_ proud of my… determination?” Alastor nodded even if he was confused about why his word meant so much to her.

“That’s what I said, although I have to wonder, why did you need to hear it from me?” Vaggie had started to play with her fingers and was idly rotating her engagement ring around her finger.

“Well… it’s just that…” Alastor unfolded his arms and waited in silence, he reckoned if he said anything now Vaggie would just back track and retreat out of the conversation.

“I don’t have many friends… and even fewer family, but with everything that’s happened… you, well you kind of helped me through things, even though you didn’t have to… even though I didn’t want it… I even fought you over it, but you still helped… and I’ve come… I suppose… to… look up to you?” She was frantically fidgeting now and clearly uncomfortable.

Alastor had a confused look but straightened it out, 

“You look up to me.” he repeated. She nodded nervously.

“Well you always seem to have a plan, and moving forward and even when you get a setback you always seem to just get back right on it… so yeah, I guess I do.” Vaggie slowly raised her head and looked at him, she looked fearful of rejection, what exactly was she expecting here? For him to just say she was foolish and walk away. Alastor looked down at this strange vulnerability and wondered why on the nine hells it was him standing here, he spoke out.

“But that still doesn’t explain why you needed to hear my praises.”

“I know, I was just pretending you were someone else… but I don’t really want to talk about that. Could you not mention it, please?” No point putting pressure on, he was probably never going to find out the answer, he shrugged.

“Fine, I won’t bring it up again.” Vaggie let out a sigh and smiled at him.

“Thanks.”

“If something is bothering you, you can always speak to me… I can be discreet if needed. I can even make sure Angel’s not around.” Vaggie eye was glossing over,

“I know, thank you. I’m okay though.” There was a call coming from the road.

“Vaggie! Taxi’s here come on.” Vaggie took a step back and started to turn around.

“Looks like our time is up, I need to get going. Thanks for that Alastor, for being understanding.” Alastor waved her goodbye but didn’t leave the alley he leant up against the wall and waited a few moments later a car drove past and could have sworn a pair of eyes was staring at him through one of passenger windows. 

_Looks like my web is getting more tangled._

He tapped out a tune against the wall as he thought about what he was going to do next, a small part of his mind, wondered how long it would be before Vaggie came to him with something else. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Baking, Partaking and Heartbreaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie speaks to her father about getting the wedding hosted in a magical flower garden, Vaggie has a date with Lilith.

Charlie was silent in the car journey, despite Vaggie explaining that Alastor just wanted to ask if she was okay because he happened to see how upset she got after Lilith’s hotel visit. It sat poorly with the blonde, luckily Vaggie was looking out the window and doing pedestrian watching to really look into Charlie’s half scowl.

_ How fucking close are you with Alastor Rainbow? Do you care about him now? _

It had only been for an instance but Charlie had seen the look in her eye when she mentioned that he took an interest in her well-being, it was almost hopeful. It made a sudden urge for violence rise up and if she wasn’t careful either her horns would be out or the car would be on fire. It didn’t matter in the end, Alastor should know his place, she was hoping she wouldn’t have to leash him like Valentino, managing two Overlords might become a bit much.

Still, if it meant that Vaggie would be safe from their clutches it would be worth it. 

_ I’d hurt anyone for you Vaggie… Anything I could do for you, I would. _

“Hey Rainbow, you doing okay there?” As she spoke up she managed to get a smile across her face. Vaggie turned to face her and lent over and captured a quick kiss,

“Of course I am, you nervous about your dad?” Charlie shook her head,

“Not really, either he’ll say no or yes, I’m pretty certain he’s already made his mind up, so me asking is going to be just a formality.” Vaggie sighed,

“I hope we get it… you would look so beautiful, surrounded by flowers.” Charlie’s heart felt like it expanded in her chest, and she spoke softly. 

“... Rainbow, that’s...” Vaggie had reached over with her ringed hand and squeezed Charlie’s hand,

“I know I say it all the time, but I love you with all of my heart, I’d do anything to keep that smile.” Charlie was welling up and almost could feel tears forming, she reached over and they held each other close for the remainder of the journey. The radio demon was completely forgotten about. 

When the car arrived they held hands as they walked up the path towards the house, to Charlie’s surprise there was a house retainer imp waiting on the porch, it bowed as they came close.

“I’m here to escort Vagatha to Mistress Lilith, she requested an escort be provided.” It bowed again and indicated to the front door, Charlie squeezed Vaggie’s hand and let go, 

“Looks like this is where we part ways, dad will be gardening, I’ll see you later okay?” Vaggie lent in for a quick kiss and started to follow the imp inside.

“Good luck Charlie!” When Vaggie was finally out of sight Charlie moved round the palace and into the vast gardens, wandering through the orchard first, Lucifer wasn’t anywhere to be seen amongst the horrifying apple trees. So it was amongst the flower beds the princess next roamed, finally she found him, a small selection of gardening equipment surrounded him, and he was busying himself with a flowerbed, remembering how she could never sneak up on Lucifer she simply walked behind him and waited for him to acknowledge her. He finished digging a small hole with his trowel and turned to open up a bag of fertilizer, and he paused.

“Hello Charlotte, how are you keeping?” Charlie sighed and folded her arms, she could feel that this would be another one of his games. 

“I’m okay dad, so are you going to tell me?” His neutral tone was almost completely emotionless as he turned to put a small amount of fertilizer in the hole.

“Tell you what daughter?” Charlie rolled her eyes.

“If you’ll let us get married in the flower garden?” Lucifer picked up a small budding flower and paused for a moment before gently placing it down and scooping the fresh earth around it. 

“That depends.” Charlie was getting tired of her dad, but she couldn’t start yelling at him. She did need him to agree.

“On what?” She exclaimed. 

“How much does she really mean to you?”

“Dad, what sort of stupid question is that? I stopped my suicide for her, she gave me reason to live again, without her… who knows who’d I be, or if I would  **even** be.” 

“Do you respect her?” Charlie paused that was a strange question, especially from him but she nodded. 

“Of course,” Lucifer had turned and was looking straight at his daughter. 

“Then why hide things from her?” The princess eyes went wide.

“How do y-”

“Does it matter?” 

“No, I guess not. Look its stuff she doesn’t understand and I don’t want to worry or hurt her.” Was she trying to reassure Lucifer, or herself? Her father shook his head. 

“That’s short-sighted and foolish.”

“I don’t need to take this crap from you, you’re hardly parent of the century here.” 

“Just my observations, daughter.”

“Well  _ observe _ somewhere else, I know what I’m doing and it’s fine. I make Vaggie feel special, and she does the same to me!” Her dad clearly didn’t understand, like so many other things they would have to agree to disagree.

“As you say then.” He sounded dismissive and probably was, Charlie gritted her teeth and before she could help herself she was shouting.

“Stay out of my business! What I enjoy, what I love doing! That’s something that scares Vaggie and that’s fine I don’t want her to be uncomfortable, So I’m going to other places to get it! That’s it, there’s no bullshit I just want to keep her happy and get it out of my system!” She paused and her hands were shaking, and she could feel her horns were up, she took a big inhale counted to four and exhaled with the same count. 

Lucifer had already turned back to continue tending to the new flowers he was planting, when he spoke it was facing away from her.

“Seems you can calm down easier.” Charlie folded her arms.

“Yeah, its something Vaggie taught me… We help each other.” Lucifer made no response to that comment so Charlie pressed on.

“Listen dad, I don’t know if you hate the idea of me marrying or if its actually a problem with Vaggie, but you being stubborn isn’t going to stop us.” She narrowed her eyes as a grin spread.

“... and I really don’t want to have to tell mom that you stopped your daughters wedding.” 

“...”

***

As the imp rounded yet another corner leading Vaggie further and further into the bowels of the palace she wondered exactly how many rooms were there in this place, it seemed like it was bigger on the inside. Finally, she caught the sounds of soft singing in the air, and she smiled to herself as the Imp leant into a bow before opening the door and allowing her to step into the most fantastic kitchen you could imagine. 

It was a tall room and gleaming counters of black and white marble surrounded the walls. With various appliances resting on them, they all looked elegant and refined, much like the succubus who was moving around in the room, Lilith was singing to herself, and she was wearing a plain looking dress for once, but it still somehow managed to hug to her figure showing off her hips, she had a large apron on and was pulling out bowls and ingredients from cupboards. Her head turned towards the entrance and she smiled,

“Oh, Vaggie you’re here, how are you feeling today?” The butterflies had returned to the grey souls stomach as she walked forward, and the warmth was spreading down in between her legs again, she took a deep breath in and tried to distance herself from it, like she did last time. 

“I’m good thanks, how are you?” Lilith looked encouragingly on.

“That’s wonderful to hear, I’m fine. Say, would you like to help me bake?” Vaggie was unsure of what was happening.

  
“Sure… but I’m not a baker, so I'm not really sure how much help I’ll be.” Lilith let out a soft laugh,

“Everyone has to start somewhere, I’m just making some cookies so you can’t really get it that wrong.” Vaggie smiled and stepped forwards, Lilith shook her head and pointed to the door behind her,

“Get an apron first, I’d hate to get flour all over that pretty dress of yours… oh and place your gloves and ring on a counter this is hands on work.” Vaggie turned around and lifted an apron off a hook that was hidden behind the door and tied it round her middle, she slid her ring and arm length gloves and folded them carefully and placed them to one side, the ring resting on top. She moved over and looked up at Lilith who was just finished placing all the things and arranging them on the counter. 

“So how long have you been baking?” Vaggie spoke staring up at the long lashes framing Lilith’s eyes.

“A few years now, I find it relaxing. Plus between you and me, both Charlie and Luci have one hell of a sweet tooth.” Vaggie laughed,

“Yeah I have to beat Charlie off with a stick to keep her from eating all the ice cream.” Lilith had a warm smile.

“She has always been like that, you know when she was a child she used to drag a chair from the dinning room all the way to the kitchen, just so she could reach the top of the freezer. So many times I’d open up a tub to find it completely empty.” 

“Sounds like Charlie alright.” She looked around and then back up at Lilith smiling at her, something else was creeping into Vaggie’s stomach, something homely. 

“So can you weigh out some the butter for me? I need one-hundred and seventy-fire grams please, the scales are just over there.” She pointed to a corner a few feet away and Vaggie grabbed the butter dish and a small plate that was next to it and slid it over to the scales. Lilith seemed to be measuring out sugar into a big mixing bowl and just seemed to be doing it by hand, clearly she was a lot better than she gave herself credit for and Vaggie wondered why she wanted her help, if anything Vaggie would just slow her down. 

She placed the small plate on the scales and reset the weight before cutting chunks of butter off the block and weighing them up. It took a few goes, and she had to put a little back, but she eventually finished and carried it back to her.

“Straight in it goes”

“Okay,” Vaggie scrapped the butter into the bowel. Lilith reached over and passed Vaggie a whisk.

“Looks like you’ve got a strong arm, would you mind? Just beat it until its nice and creamy.” Vaggie moved up to the bowl and started to whisk. Lilith was watching her and lent up against a counter.

“You seem uncomfortable,” Vaggie grimaced as she gripped the whist tighter.

“I’m just not used to using a whisk, trying to get my grip right.” She slipped a little and the bowl wobbled, but she quickly readjusted and stopped before it came spinning away from her. 

“That’s not what I mean Vaggie, being here you seem on edge, am I still affecting you?” Vaggie paused and stopped whisking.

“Yeah, I can still feel it, but it’s like I can ignore it like it's far away.” Lilith carefully continued, her face was showing a soft concern and Vaggie couldn’t hold her gaze it made her chest constrict, so she just looked down at the half mixed ingredients in the bowl.

“So what is troubling you sweetheart?” Vaggie took a shaky breath in, she didn’t want this to happen today, why did Lilith have to be so interested, It would be rude not to answer so Vaggie took a moment to pick her words. 

“This is all kind of new to me, I don’t know if what I’m doing is right.”

“With Baking?” Vaggie just shook her head, she knew Lilith was aware it wasn’t going to be about the baking did she just want Vaggie to come out and say it.

_ I came from a broken home and don’t know how to act around a family. _

“Would you like a glass of water? Are you thirsty?” Vaggie nodded weakly at Lilith’s question and was grateful when the beauty moved off to fetch a glass, she wasn't looking at her with those piercing white eyes any more. She came back with a tall plain glass in her hand and passed it to Vaggie who took it, leaving the whisk in the bowl.

“Thanks,” She took a sip, unsurprisingly it was the cleanest water she had ever had down here, probably filtered and purified. 

“Here, you have a drink of that and I’ll take over for a minute.” Lilith moved across and gracefully started to whisk. She kept her eyes down on the bowl as she turned it around in her arm. Vaggie had taken a few steps away and was just looking around in the kitchen, she turned when Lilith started speaking.

“Would you listen to some advice from me?” Vaggie held the glass with both her hands and nodded,

“Of course,” Lilith didn’t lift her head and spoke down into the counter, despite this her voice was still as clear as if she was right in front of Vaggie, Lilith certainly had a presence.

“You seem to be concentrating on too many things in the past, terrible memories or longing of a time long ago that was better.” Vaggie said nothing but stared at the floor, she nodded not even sure if Lilith could see, but the succubus continued anyway.

“You won’t get anywhere like that, you’re in hell, looking back isn’t going to help.” Vaggie managed to glance up and was still grateful that Lilith wasn’t looking.

“It’s just that-...” She was interrupted and Lilith had an expression of seriousness cross over her face.

“Just nothing sweetheart, the past is done and you need to look forward instead, it doesn’t matter what happened or what might have happened if something was different. So Vaggie what do you have to look  **forward** to?” The answer was obvious but it still didn’t make her feel any better about her situation.

“That I’m marrying Charlie…” Lilith Smiled downwards into the bowl.

“Good I’d hope so, and?” Vaggie took a moment to think.

“... and that I’m going to build a life that I choose with her.” Lilith tilted her head ever so slightly to one side, the next few words were spoken so delicately it was like they were being carried across the room by gossamer wings.

“And you could have someone to call mom, if you wanted?” There was a loud smash and Lilith lifted her head to see Vaggie’s wide-eyed stare, her hands were empty, glass and water was all over the floor by her feet. Lilith had noticed that Vaggie had a tendency to lock up when given something that emotionally overwhelmed her which is why she gave her one of the plain glasses and not the ones that were part of the crystal set. 

“W-What?” Vaggie managed to stammer out, her heart was doing a strange limbo of contractions, and she felt sick. Lilith stopped her whisking, it was done anyway the consistency was of a smooth creamy mix, she turned and looked Vaggie straight in her eye.

“You’re going to be part of our family, that includes me too, but this isn’t a demand sweetheart, only something if you’re comfortable with.” Her soft smile radiated a sort of gentle love and Vaggie felt warm and safe, she took a step forward, glass cracking underfoot, she didn’t care. Only one thing was racing through her mind, and she more whispered it to herself than to Lilith.

“Is this real?” There was a gentle laugh and Vaggie focused in on the blonde succubus.

“It’s real Vaggie.” Before you could blink arms were wrapped around Lilith's middle and a crying face had pressed itself against her chest, Vaggie was about the same height at Charlie but Lilith was almost a head taller. It wasn’t hysterical crying but a very deep wound had split open and it was a very old and powerful pain, she sobbed quietly into the apron. 

“W-Why d-do you w-want me?”

_ When my mother didn’t. _

Lilith leaned her head down and softly kissed the top of Vaggie’s head, even through her hair she could feel its warmth and love, it was a strange sensation as the warmness seemed to filter through her and made her feel a little better, the tears were still coming, but they were turning into happy tears rather than grief filled ones. Perhaps this was another power a succubus had? Or maybe it’s just that Vaggie finally could call someone mom and not be hit for it. Soothing words caressed around her as she felt Lilith’s delicate hands wrap around her back. 

“I treasure how happy you have made my daughter, you’re fierce and so loyal and I haven’t met a single other soul more suited to my Charlie, you’re not afraid to hide your feelings either, too many lies are already in hell, we don’t need to add more by pretending to be someone else” As Lilith mentioned her emotions Vaggie choked up at the ridiculousness of her situation, she was crying her eyes out for the second time in two days to her fiancée’s mother.

It took a couple minute but eventually Vaggie calmed down enough to relax her grasp, Lilith seemed to be quite content just holding the grey fighter, and didn’t once try to get her off until she was ready to part, Vaggie sniffed and looked up at her as she took a step back.

“Thank you… really.” Lilith moved a bit closer and kissed her on the cheek, actually feeling her lips on skin was so much more intense but it made Vaggie smile, another thought crossed her mind, other souls would probably tear their own limbs off at the chance to get a kiss from a succubus and here was the most powerful of their kind using them to help dry her tears. 

“You can wash up your face in the sink, then would you like to continue? Got to mix in the egg and flour next!” Vaggie nodded and started to move towards the sink.

“I’d love to… mom.” Another tear rolled down her cheek, but she was smiling and wiped it away. She cleaned up and turned back and looked at the wet patch on the floor. 

“Shall I clean up this glass first?” She felt kind of bad for breaking the glass now,

“That’s a good idea, I’ll get the eggs cracked whist you do that.” Vaggie grabbed wads of kitchen towel and started scooping up the glass into a small pile and soaking the water.

“Can I ask you something?” Vaggie spoke as she picked up another piece of glass and put it to one side. 

“Sure thing sweetheart, what is it?” Lilith was cracking the egg and putting it straight into the mixing bowl before putting both halves of the shell to one side.

“Why aren’t you in heaven?” It might have sounded strange but to Vaggie it was something that confused her, Charlie would have been up on that list before the troubles with her started but being Lucifer’s daughter Vaggie assumed that meant she was part devil. Lilith seemed far too nice and caring to be down here, she was a motherly Charlie in a way and it broke Vaggie’s heart that she was here. The succubus let out a laugh that filled the room and made Vaggie smile as well.

“Vaggie, I care about my family and friends, I want to see them safe, loved and protected. I’ve done a lot of things over the years to make sure that happens, most of which means I’ve earned my place right here.” Vaggie took a moment and nodded,

“Yeah, so…”

“I’m going to try to keep you safe and happy too.” Vaggie’s smile was warm, and she looked straight up at Lilith who was smiling back. 

“Well, I feel safe here.” 

“So looks like I’m doing a fantastic job already.” They shared a laugh and Vaggie put the pieces of glass in the bin before washing her hands again and then joined Lilith again as they continued to bake together. A light had turned on inside Vaggie, and she couldn’t help but grin as she had fun just spending time with her mother-in-law making cookies.

***

There was a ding and Lilith turned to Vaggie who had just finished her new glass of water,

“Think they’re done. Let's have a look, oh thank you.” Vaggie had passed Lilith the over glove as she sank down and opened the oven door, twenty perfectly round cookies sat on a baking tray, she reached in and gently tapped it so they came tumbling off onto a cooling rack sat above the oven The air was filled with the scent of the delicious treats. 

“They smell amazing!” Vaggie was looking down at their work, well mostly Lilith’s work… but Vaggie had helped.

“Right, so I’m going top put a few on a plate, be a dear and take them out to Luci and Charlie, they’re probably out in his garden.” 

“Not all of them?” Lilith laughed as she quickly popped a few cookies over into a small plate and passed it to Vaggie.

“Of course not, they’ll be none left for us!” Vaggie’s eye narrowed slightly, and she slyly smiled at Lilith as she took the plate from her.

“Is this a bribe to make Lucifer like me?” Lilith gave her a wink,

“I don’t know what you could be referring to, I would never bake Luci’s favourite flavour and send you off to give them to him…” Vaggie gave a warm smile as she moved to leave, she turned back at the door.

“Thanks…” Lilith gave her a loving look.

“It’s what moms do, now run along, he likes them still hot…” Vaggie quickly exited and almost jumped as an imp was standing outside waiting to meet her.

“Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack, can I help you?” She took a deep breath in and stared at the imp as it lazily blinked back.

“Do you know how to get to the garden?” Vaggie paused, so that’s why he was there.

“No, could you show me?” The little creature sighed,

“Follow me…” Not caring for the attitude but with no other option Vaggie trailed behind. It took a few minutes through winding corridors before she was out a side entrance and straight into the bright and colourful garden, she would have never found her way out in decent time if she was on her own.

Looking around neither Charlie nor Lucifer where anywhere in sight. So she started to move past all the flower beds and tried to spot any signs of life, she hoped they weren’t in the orchard the revelation of what those trees really were, was a bit unsettling and she would rather not be seen amongst them. Luckily an overall covered Lucifer came into view, he was wearing muddy gardening gloves and had a wheeled cart next to him containing all sorts of gardening equipment, he looked to be planting some new flowers in a blank section of a bed, placing a small amount of compost before nestling in a delicate looking thing that was the colour of moonlight and seemed to sparkle in the air. 

Lucifer didn’t turn to face her as she came up behind him, so she cleared her throat as to try not to appear like she was sneaking up. 

“Hello, I’ve err brought you something that I helped Lilith make…” Lucifer put down his gardening trowel and turned around and looked her straight in the eye, it was an almost uncomfortably piercing stare. 

“Vagatha, you look happier… and I doubt it was because of those toffee and apple cookies. So my wife adopted you into the family then?” Vaggie didn’t know how to answer, Lucifer always sounded so neutral with everything. Was he upset or happy, well… she doubted happy.

“Yes she did, I’m sorry?” She was still holding the cookies out, and he wasn’t looking even close to reaching out and taking them from her, where was Charlie, she would have helped.

“No need to apologize, I always wanted an adopted daughter who would marry my biological one. Anyway, just leave the plate on the trolley, If you’re looking for Charlotte she’s gone to her bedroom. Before you go, could you turn on the radio? I don’t want to get mud all over it.” With that Lucifer turned around and continued to plant his flowers. Vaggie stood still for a moment before placing the plate down in a spare place and taking a single cookie in her hand for Charlie and pressing the power button on the portable radio that sat next to it. The plucky strings of a guitar sounded out before the lyrics came drifting out as Vaggie walked away, she could almost picture the grin on Lucifer’s face.

_ Big wheels keep on turning _

_ Carry me home to see my kin _

_ Singing songs about the Southland _

_ I miss Alabamy once again _

_ And I think it's a sin, yes _

_ Well I heard mister Young sing about her _

_ Well, I heard ole Neil put her down _

_ Well, I hope Neil Young will remember _

_ A Southern man don't need him around anyhow _

_ Sweet home Alabama _

_ Where the skies are so blue _

_ Sweet Home Alabama _

_ Lord, I'm coming home to you _

***

Another march through the endless corridors, but eventually Vaggie got to the door that was Charlie’s room, it was different from the one before, probably a good thing the last time Vaggie was in there it was to cry over her girlfriends corpse as she lay lifeless in a glass coffin. She knocked on the door.

“Come on in! Charlie’s voice sang out the other side.” Vaggie opened the door and Charlie was standing by her wardrobe going through some outfits, there was a pile on her bed of things she had clearly picked out. Vaggie had never seen this collection before and absolutely every single one was clearly racy, either short in the leg or low cut in the top. Vaggie didn’t know Charlie had a collection of quite frankly ‘slutty’ clothes. 

“I’ve brought you a cookie, I made it with your mom.” Charlie turned and her smile was from ear to ear.

“Rainbow!” She bounded over and grabbed Vaggie into a hug almost crushing the cookie between both their bodies.

“Hey, watch out! I just helped make this!” Charlie reached up and took it, placing one side of the cookie into her mouth, she let it hang out and wiggled her eyebrows at Vaggie. She sighed and lent in and took a bite out of it so their noses touched. Charlie giggled and the cookie seemed to disappear as it was inhaled in the cavernous maw that made up Charlie’s cookie appetite, looks like it was just the one bite Vaggie was getting. Still, it was very good, chewy with toffee and the fresh tang of apple. 

“Schoo Amasching” Charlie was trying to garble out words with a mouth full of cookie that Vaggie could barely understand. A few moments later Charlie swallowed it down.

“Rainbow, Rainbow! Dad said yes… We’re gonna get married here!” Vaggie beamed and Charlie went straight in for another big hug, a warm sensation was spreading through Vaggie as Charlie practically lifted the grey soul and span her around. Their lips met, and they kissed, Charlie leaning in much harder and it caught Vaggie off guard. Pulling away Charlie had that half lidded expression and before Vaggie could say anything her neck was being covered in kisses as Charlie’s head bobbed to the side, she let out a gasp and Charlie clamped her mouth down and started to suckle away.

“No, no no! Stop!” Charlie reluctantly pulled away and Vaggie immediately missed the sensation that had disappeared. 

“What’s wrong?”

“We’re still at your parents! Don’t leave marks!” Charlie whispered into Vaggie’s ear, the hot breath tickled and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. 

“Sorry, I’m just really exited,” But she took a step back whilst holding onto Vaggie’s hands, Charlie was still as breathtaking as when Vaggie first laid eye on her.

“So what are you doing here.” Charlie let go and turned back to her wardrobe.

“Getting some outfits that you might enjoy me in.” Vaggie cheeks burnt red,

“Charlie! You know I don't care what you wear.” Charlie let out a giggle and held up a tight black number up against her body.

“You're telling me you wouldn’t enjoy peeling my out of this one night?” Vaggie shook her head,

“I didn’t say that.” Charlie stuck her tongue out

“Well, I don’t know what you’re complaining about then, it's not like I’m paying for these, I already own them I just wanted something to spice up our nightlife with now and then. You know? Keep you interested in me.” Charlie’s face fell as she saw the serious look on Vaggie’s face.

“Charlie, I’d never lose interest in you…” 

“Rainbow, I… didn’t mean it like that, sorry.” Vaggie moved over and touched her shoulder.

“Hey I know that, you just get a little carried away with your ideas,” Charlie mocked outrage.

“I’ve never done that!” Vaggie kissed her on the cheek,

“Love you,” Charlie smiled once more,

“Love you too Rainbow.” 


	12. It's not Cheating... I Promise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last few chapters have been pretty wholesome... can guarantee this one ain't. Charlie finds herself lusting after something odd. To no ones surprise she handles the situation poorly.

Charlie was standing topless in front of the tall mirror mounted on the wall in their hotel room, she was holding and inspecting her breasts in the reflection and finally rested a couple of fingers next to her petite pink nipples, she hummed to herself. 

“What are you doing hun?” Vaggie was propped up against the bed and was waiting for Charlie to finish undressing, so they could get to sleep. It had been a long day at Charlie’s parents and with a bag full of Charlie’s clothes to unpack most of the evening was spent back in the room.

“Are they big enough?” There was a snorting laugh from Vaggie as she stared at Charlie who was still engrossed in studying her chest.

“What!?” Charlie turned to face her, hands cupped underneath her small amount of cleavage.

“Would you have liked it if I had bigger ones?” Vaggie shook her head, she was still smiling at Charlie’s strange antics.

“Charlie, you’re being ridiculous, I love you just the way you are! Every. Part. I’m hardly one to talk anyway I haven’t got anything going on myself.” Charlie turned back to the mirror and was staring at herself again, she squeezed her left nipple gently.

“How about a nipple piercing? Would you have fun with that?”

“Charlie, what’s got into you? Come to bed!” Charlie sighed and shuffled over, stripped off the rest of her clothes and slid under the covers. 

“I’d just get a small bar one… would you like that?” She thrust her chest towards Vaggie and held her finger horizontally, pretending it would have been the piercing. Vaggie bent forwards moved her hand out the way and kissed Charlie’s chest, the princess let out a little whimper but didn’t do anything else.

“Hun, do you want to get one?”

“I don’t know, maybe… if I knew you’d like it.” Vaggie gave her a serious stare.

“Charlie, I don’t mind, if you want it then go for it… but only if  _ you  _ want, don’t think about me here.”

“Okay, you know, I read that when you're pregnant you can increase a couple of times in cup size…” Charlie was rambling to herself Vaggie was staring.

“... Charlie?” The princess was stuck in a tangent.

“And even if I did get a nipple piercings they often don’t interfere too badly with breastfeeding… I mean I’d have to take them out but that’s hardly the worst thing in the world, is it?” Charlie had a strange expression crossing her face as she spoke about it, it was something Vaggie couldn’t quite put her finger on, and she tried to get the princess's attention again.

“... Charlie?” She was still going,

“I’d get wider hips too, maybe I’d end up more like mom, not that I’m saying that I want to look like her its just… kinda unfair that she’s got all that going on and I just look like a pencil with two thumbtacks stuck to its chest.” Vaggie rolled her eye and spoke louder.

“CHARLIE!” Charlie seemed to snap back into the room and turned to her,

“What?... sorry. What did you say?”

“I didn’t say anything, because you wouldn’t let me get a word in edgewise. Where did all that pregnancy stuff come from?” Charlie shrugged,

“Just stuff I’ve read about… why?” Vaggie took hold of her hand,

“Charlie, please be honest with me… is it something you want?” Charlie paused but shook her head.

“No, and we can't anyway… I'm not fantasizing about it or anything! Think I'm just over exhausted and my mind is just wandering… it was stressful dealing with my dad.”

“You sure?” Vaggie wasn’t convinced but if Charlie said it was okay, she would trust her. 

“Yeah, let’s just get some sleep okay?” Charlie shuffled under the covers and rested her head on the pillow. Vaggie turned slightly and clicked the light off before sliding down and joining her.

It wasn't long before she felt a warm hand running up her inner thigh and Charlie shuffled a little closer and kissed Vaggie’s shoulder. The grey soul ran her hand down and gently stopped Charlie’s hand,

“Hmm?” Charlie could only mumbled as she still had her mouth clamped on grey skin.

“It’s been like twice every day this week, I’m kind of sore, I don’t recover as quick as you.” Charlie pulled back slightly and mumbled.

“Sorry.” Vaggie rolled onto her side and faced the dark shape that made up Charlie, she whispered out.

“Hey, don’t be sorry. It’s been really fun… I just need a rest that’s all.” Charlie let out a small breath that sounded like half of a sigh.

“Okay, sure… do you mind if I? It helps me fall asleep.” Vaggie frowned in the darkness, Charlie had almost sounded disappointed,

“Do you want any help?” Vaggie had reached a hand and gently placed it on Charlie’s stomach and waited. She heard the soft intake of breath and the tiny giggle.

“It’s always nice to have a  _ helping hand. _ ” Vaggie rolled her eye and slid her hand down to Charlie’s legs, they parted for her, and she curved her fingers down. 

“Charlie! You always tease me for being excited but what about you!” 

“Hnng, well it was just that… mmm… I was kissing you and it got me…  _ fuck…  _ happy.” Vaggie continued her steady rhythm and Charlie had begun to squirm.

“You’ve been pretty intense over the last couple of weeks, hun.”

“Well… _ faster…  _ maybe because I’m so in love…  _ ugh...  _ but little things just set me off and I kind of want it….  **FUCK!** ” Her hips buckled as she came, Vaggie withdrew her hand and Charlie took some slow breaths. Vaggie nudged her with an elbow playfully teased.

“Sounds like you’re in heat.” There was a strangely high-pitched laugh as Charlie rolled over facing away from Vaggie and shuffled backwards, the princess wanted to be the little spoon tonight. 

“H-Ha, I’m not a dog running around looking for a bone!” Vaggie wrapped and arm over Charlie’s chest and kissed her back.

“I know hun, I’m just teasing.” Charlie huffed, 

“That’s supposed to be my job! I’m the teaser in our relationship!” Vaggie nuzzled her nose into the blonde’s smooth back and couldn’t stop herself, this was too much fun.

“Then next time, don’t concentrate on having a litter of Charlie’s then.” Charlie let out a whine,

“Stop being meeeean!”

“Okay, okay I’ll stop… goodnight hun,”

“Sweet dreams Rainbow.” Charlie moved her hand up and gently moved Vaggie’s hand so it was holding her stomach, Vaggie let out a happy hum and gripped softly and let out a sleepy yawn.

Charlie lay as still as she could, she was wide awake, and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. 

_ Fuck, why is it so hot?  _

She shuffled her thighs around slightly, they were pressed together and it made her burning loins uncomfortable. Why had Vaggie’s teasing riled her up so much? Charlie’s skin had started to itch as well, it was like her whole body was just trying to get on her nerves. Trying to just keep her breathing regular was trying enough, but she wanted Vaggie asleep. The minutes ticked on in agony as Charlie lay there, eventually Vaggie’s breathing had become slow and regular, the princess spoke out softly.

“Vaggie?” There wasn’t a response and Charlie let out a sigh before carefully removing Vaggie’s hand and cautiously slipping out the bed, she grabbed her phone and moved into the bathroom and slowly turning the handle so it wouldn’t click too loudly she shut the door. 

Placing her phone down on top of the sink she gripped both hands around the basin and looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes looked wild and now she didn’t have to try to keep still, her chest was heaving with the large gasps she was drawing in and out. 

“The fuck is wrong with me?” she reached up and tucked a few stray locks of hair that had fallen out of place. 

“It’s just been a busy day I'm just over excited… I just need to calm down.” She scratched at her forearms trying to relieve the itching sensation that was crawling around underneath her skin. It didn’t help just as she knew it wouldn’t. Instead, she sighed and grabbed her phone loading up the web browser she put the toilet lid down and sat on it. One hand typing away before she loaded into the webpage of Valentino’s ‘Porn studios’ the little disclaimer at the bottom.

_ Hosting done by Vox Networking, _

_ You’re already in hell might as well spank it.  _

She filtered by category and stopped when a title of a video caught her eye, she read the tags to make sure Angel dust wasn’t mentioned, she really didn’t want to see him in one of these.

  
“Pregnant slut still has room for two huge dicks.” Charlie let a hiss out as the opening music was loud, and she mashed the volume button on her phone until it was muted and carefully listened out for Vaggie, there was nothing, looks like she was still asleep. Charlie went back to the video being displayed on her phone and turned the sound back on, Her other hand had started to frantically dip inside her as a view of a heavily pregnant red skinned imp was joined by two massive demons either side, Charlie’s mouth opened.

_ How are they even going to fit in her? _

Her frantic pace increased as a close-up shot of one of the creature's members was slowly pushed inside the gasping imp and Charlie had to bite down to stop herself from crying out, she paused the video as she closed her eyes and climaxed. Taking a deep breath she looked down and saw that the video had hardly started. Good, because the fire inside her hadn’t died down, and she started up again. 

***

It was near the end and her eyes were closed, Charlie was panting as she had the phone pressed up against her ear, she was just listening to the wet noises and strangled cries of the imp who was being slammed into. A gruff voice called out in the video

“ _ You fucking ready?”  _ The Imp’s laboured cry responded and caused Charlie to open her eyes.

“ _ Y-Yeah baby, fill me up!”  _ Charlie quickly brought the phone down and stared at the image as a grunt sounded out and one of her partners had released his seed deep inside, his balls twitched and Charlie lost it, she fumbled the phone and it scattered away, she jammed her fist into her mouth and had to bite down hard on her hand to stop herself screaming,

her legs trembled violently. She could taste iron as fangs had pierced the soft skin of her hand. 

As she came to her senses again Charlie leaned back letting out a hard gasp, there was a clink as her horns tapped against the tiled wall behind her. She sighed and got up, stumbling slightly as her legs were still weak she crouched to get her phone and turning it over the video had paused with a close up of semen leaking out and dripping down the imps thighs, there was also a crack that ran the entire length of Charlie’s screen.

“Fuck sake.” Tapping it, the phone still responded so it only appeared to be superficial, Charlie placed it carefully on the sink and grabbed a few sheets of toilet paper wiping up the splashes she had made over the course of time in the bathroom before finally moping up the tiny drops of blood that had leaked down, she glanced at her marks and the tiny pinpricks of scars that were left by her teeth.

_ That was supposed to calm me down… WHY AM I FEELING WORSE! _

It was like what she had done was a mockery of her primal instincts and it made her head hurt with an uncomfortable rushing sensation, the crawling under her skin was getting worse, and she just desperately wanted relief. How could she possibly think about sleeping right now. Glancing back at the mirror her red eyes were glinting back, she froze and closed her eyes.

_ Deep breath, 1...2...3… FUCK IT _

Flames had begun to flicker round her fingers that were devolving more into talons, Charlie was pacing around the small room now, both hand raised and gripping round her own throat, she squeezed and felt the pinprick pain as her nails dug into flesh, she struggled to take in air and with it came a moment of clarity, and she felt slightly calmer. The flames died out and Charlie reached for her phone, it was late, but she needed to see. She typed up a quick message, careful that she didn’t drive a talon through her screen.

**_I know it’s late… are you awake?_ **

Charlie, resumed her pacing shaking her head trying to get her mind to clear up. It took a few minutes but eventually there was a buzzing in her hand, and she desperately opened up the message that Velvet had sent. 

**I’m up, Don’t sleep much. WYD?**

**_I need relief… I ITCH all over._ **

**U wanna come over? ;)**

**_I want to, but I can’t… I’m at home._ **

**:( Just sneak out. I won’t tell if u won’t <3**

**_I really can’t... I know I’ll get caught…_ **

There was a new buzzing as Charlie’s phone beeped at her, a video call was incoming. She paused for a moment and answered it, Velvet’s upper body had appeared on the screen, whose two large pigtails were down and her large mane of hair ran behind her back, it looked like she was sat in bed and a sheet covered her torso, her bare arm was visible still covered in the strangely beautiful artwork of cuts. 

“Hey Charlie… that’s an interesting look for you.” There was a small smile that had crept over Velvets face, Charlie reached up to touch her horns and whispered back whilst darting her eyes over to the bathroom door.

“Happens when I get really emotional.” Velvet’s soft laugh sounded out.

“Oh I don’t care about that sweetie, you’ve got your tits out on camera.” Charlie glanced down and realized she had answered without thinking about her decency in the slightest, a blush spread underneath her red eyes.

“Sorry, I’ll get a towel.” She went to reach for one when Velvet’s voice called out, and she turned back to face the cracked screen.

“Well I’ve already seen them, so I wouldn’t worry… but seems kind of unfair, right?” There was a tugging and the blanket fluttered down revealing Velvet’s dark skin and chest. 

“There we go… now we’re even. What do you think?” Charlie’s heart was still thundering around, but she looked down at Velvet’s chest, Velvet’s intense stare followed Charlie’s eyes as they drifted down, she smiled clearly delighted that Charlie was looking at her. 

“Please, stop… this isn’t why I messaged you.” Velvet frowned,

“Why did you message me then?”

“To help stop the itching… Its crawling around all over.” Velvet tilted her head,

“Charlie I can’t draw my art on you over a video chat… come to mine and I’ll sort you out.” Charlie knees bobbed slightly and she pleaded.

“I caaaan’t, please can’t you just tell me to do it? I’ll do whatever you ask…” Velvet cocked an eyebrow. 

“Finger yourself, like right now.” Charlie froze.

“I can’t do that!” Velvet shrugged,

“Well, looks like that’s not doing ‘whatever I ask’. I’m off Charlie, if you actually need something come see me.” Charlie’s eyes went frantically wide as she saw Velvet reaching towards her screen.

“No no no! Wait! Please!” Velvet paused, and let out a sigh.

“What is it?”

“L-look I want to do this but I can’t cheat on Vaggie, I just can’t! Ask me to do anything else.” Velvet rolled her eyes.

“Your definition of cheating is different from mine Charlie.”

“What?”

“Well, some people would consider a secret night-time video chat naked to be unfaithful. Does Vaggie know about this?” Charlie shook her head. 

“No, she doesn’t”

“Do you think this right here, our conversation is cheating?”

“... No.” 

“Well, where do you draw the line Charlie? I’m not trying to steal you away, I certainly haven’t fallen in love with you. We’re just two individuals who enjoy a very intense experience together.”

“I-I guess…”

“And maybe emotions run high and I end up touching you like your body screams for me to do… Is that cheating? Just doing what our bodies want us to do?”

“...”

“It’s not cheating… I promise Charlie.” The blonde nervously answered.

“Because I still love Vaggie?”

“Exactly...” Charlie took a long time to respond, a weight that had been pressing down on her was being lifted, Velvet was talking a lot of sense, Charlie wanted to marry Vaggie more than anything and Velvet was just someone she enjoyed something different with. Charlie finally spoke out and something strange coiled in her stomach. 

“Okay.” Velvet smiled and her eyes dazzled. 

“Okay?”

“I’ll… I’ll come over.” Velvet bit down on her lip, and Charlie thought she heard the breath catch in the fashion demons throat.

“Perfect… I’m not at work obviously… I’ll get a car sent to the hotel to pick you up… you know, discreet. It’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” She reached forward and the screen went black as the call ended. Charlie let out a gasp and sank to her knees, her stomach was doing a strange conga, and she felt sick, but behind it all there was a real sensation of excitement that finally her skin would stop its unbearable itching. 

Looking back at herself in the mirror she was still looking like the part of a monster and every time she took a lungful of air it was loud and panting, she looked back at the door, she needed to get some clothes on, and quietly.

Gently opening the door she held her breath, and she crept into the room, every few moments a spark would ignite around her hand and the room would flash with a dull red for an instance, Vaggie stirred and Charlie froze, her fiancée mumbled something and rolled away from the source of the light and Charlie relaxed. She delicately opened up her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and a large dark hoodie, she slipped them on as quiet as she could, her eyes glancing back to Vaggie’s sleeping body every few seconds. Charlie didn’t bother with a shirt, bra, underwear or even socks. 

Pulling the hood up it stopped halfway across her head as it couldn't get past her horns. She put her phone in her pocket and then looked at the large keyring resting on the bedside table. She couldn't risk the jingle of all the keys so left them. Quietly as she could she left the room leaving Vaggie asleep. As soon as the door clicked shut she let in a huge lungful of air and ran down the corridor as quickly as she could. 

She used the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator and sprinted down them several at a time as she corkscrewed down the staircase, almost dizzy she reached the bottom and ran outside into the lobby and through the front door. It was quiet outside the hotel, there wasn’t a soul in sight.

“Thank the hells.” Charlie sighed and rested up against the wall, she felt like she was being watched and had to keep glancing around to keep her paranoia at bay. A car turned the corner and had started to approach the hotel, 

“Funny, I thought it would take longer… oh fuck…” It was a taxi and a very drunk Angel Dust staggered out, he pulled some notes from his plumage and threw them inside at the driver before blowing an exaggerated kiss and starting to sway towards the hotel entrance, Charlie looked away hoping that Angel might miss her. 

“C-Charlie… that *hic* you?” 

_ FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK  _

She turned her head and smiled, 

“Oh Hey Angel. P-Pretty late night for you?” Angel eyes looked entirely unfocused, 

“Yaaaa, been a wild one to- tonight! Whatcha doin’ out her toots?” He seemed to blink and was trying desperately to concentrate on the blurry mass that was in front of him. 

“Oh, couldn’t sleep just getting some fresh air…” Angel sniffed around.

“Nothin’ fresh about this air!” he went back to his strange stare again.

“Toots, are those your horns?” Charlie reached up to touch them and feigned ignorance.

  
“Oh! I hadn’t noticed… maybe I'm more stressed than I thought.” Angel looked like he was about to cry.

“Oh no! What are you stressed about!” Charlie felt four unsteady arms wrap around her as she got pulled into a drunken hug.

“Angel’s got you… it’ssss alright, *hic* hush husssshhh now.” He was trying his best to gently stroke the side of Charlie’s cheek but it was a bit unsteady and kind of mushed her face around. Charlie’s eyes grew more concerned as a second unmarked black car arrived and waited outside the hotel.

_ FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK _

She patted Angel’s back,

“Thanks, Angel I’m feeling so much better now. You’ve really helped me calm down.” Angel broke away from the hug grinning.

“Ssheeee, I can help rehabili- rehabi…. Make people feel better!” Charlie nodded quickly eyes darting towards the car that was still waiting.

“You sure can, thanks, I’m going to stay out here for a few minutes maybe have a little walk, but then I’ll be straight in. You go on ahead Angel… thanks again!” Angel grinned again and started to totter around before staggering inside, Charlie made sure that the doors were shut before quickly crossing the pavement and opening the back door, she whispered to the driver.

“Velvet?” The creature nodded and Charlie slipped inside, shutting the door the car quickly pulled away.

A shaky hand pressed the red circle on the screen to stop recording, Angel put his phone back in his pocket and smiled to himself. Drunk Angel was a genius of drunk logic. There was no way he would remember doing the good deed of cheering up a stressed Charlie, so he recorded it as she left for her walk in that car.   
  
“Nowwww I can prooove that drinkin’ ain’t no sin to lil’ miss Vaggie!... Fuck, think ima hurl,” Darting around he quickly leant over the front desk before vomiting, he spat out the last remnants and stood up before moving off, he was sure Husk wouldn’t mind… cat’s throw up all the time. He staggered off towards bed.

“Mmmm I’ve got a key to you Smiles! Like you’ve got the key to my heaaaaart!” Angel tripped and had to lean up against a wall to regain his balance. He thought about the radio demon for a few moments and thought that maybe… maybe Angel wouldn’t be the avatar of grace as he tried to let himself in. He changed direction and instead headed towards his room, he’d sleep the worst of this off and then go see the radio demon.

“On fuckin’ fire tonight Angel! I should fuckin’ write a book with all my good ideas!”

***

Velvet’s place was a very modern looking apartment block, Charlie reckoned that manor houses and palaces were too old-fashioned for the Overlord. As the car drove into the underground parking lot she noticed how there were a handful of cars for what would have been a hundred places.

_ She probably owns every single place here. _

Getting out she shuddered as even the garage seemed to be air-conditioned, the driver stepped out too and led Charlie to a lift, he inserted a key and turned it, the doors made a shrill tone and opened, and he gestured to Charlie, she stepped in and nervously turned around. The driver leaned forward and pressed one of the buttons on the console before stepping back and the doors slid shut. Leaving Charlie alone, she wrapped her arms around her stomach as the butterflies came back.

“Oh god… what am I doing here?” As if her own body was answering her, an incurable itch ran its length along her back, and she hissed. 

“Fucking, just stop… please!” she scratched at her back pointlessly and that awful rushing feeling was in her head again. There was another shrill noise and the doors slid open, Velvet was standing to greet her, a satin bathroom loosely wrapped around her body. Charlie didn’t move and Velvet stepped forward,

“Did you get caught?” Charlie shook her head, Velvet gave her a smile and reached up to gently touch Charlie’s shoulder,

“Oh good, I’d hate to think you got in trouble for doing something… perfectly natural.” Charlie’s eye glanced down at the split in the satin, Velvet’s toned body just teasing out of sight. Athletic must be in fashion at the moment. When Charlie glanced back, Velvet had that intense stare again.

“You trying to sneak a peep Charlie?” Charlie shook her head.

“N-No, I… sorry.” Velvet shook her head and reached in and took Charlie by the hands and led her a couple of steps out of the elevator. 

“Don’t be sorry, here…” She guided Charlie’s hands past the gap and let them rest on her body,

“See? Nothing horrible is happening is it?” Charlie shook her head.

“You want to come to my bedroom? Let me help you with your problem?” The princess nodded, and whispered out.

“Please.” Velvet tilted her head,

“Come on Charlie, I don’t think I believed that, try  _ harder. _ ” Charlie paused and with an unsteady action reached and wrapped her hands around the back of Velvet and shuffled closely and whispered into her ear.

“... Please hurt me.” Velvet nodded reached up and took Charlie’s hands off her and led her away. Everything was so clean and modern, it was like a design catalogue had come to life and decorated Velvet’s place for her. Not that she was really paying attention, her entire body was beginning to tremble with anticipation. 

A door opened and they stood in a room that was almost the size of the lobby at the hotel, one massive bed dominated one side, every single sheet was a pristine white. The imposing headboard had several sets of manacles attached to them and Charlie’s eyes widened. 

“Those aren’t the same sheets as before.” She spoke out and Velvet turned and looked at the bed,

“You’re right, I want to keep the memory so white will stain easiest. Art is an expression of passion.” There was that glint in her eye again and it slightly unsettled Charlie. Velvet let go of the princess’s hands and shrugged off her robe, the satin material pooled at her feet, and she turned to look Charlie. There were patterns over both her arms and thighs Charlie instinctively went to touch one and Velvet pulled back,

“Not yet… first, your turn.” Charlie looked down and placed both hands on her sweatpants and pulled them down and then lifted her hoodie off her body. There was a silence in the room as the two naked bodies looked at each other, Velvet moved first and raised an arm towards Charlie, she reached out and gingerly touched finger tips to the scarred skin, Velvet bit her lip as Charlie traced the elegant pattern along and moved a little closer, the fashion demons own hands trailed across Charlie’s front and gently caressed her nipple before stroking her neck, the blonde let out a tiny whimper, and they both fell silent again. 

“Do you want to keep on exploring?” Velvet’s eyes were wide, and she was edging closer Charlie nodded and that was the final seal broken, Velvet moved into her and kissed Charlie on the mouth, the blonde rocked back slightly but pressed back running a hand down Velvet’s thigh to being feeling around the different pattern located there, it seemed to be like a maze and was directing her finger tips around.

The heated nature of the kiss had Charlie’s head spinning and before she knew what was happening her fingertips had reached the end of the pattern and brushed across Velvet’s sensitivity. Earning a little gasp. Velvet pulled out of the kiss and her cheeks were flushing.

“Someone’s a bit forward.” She grinned as Charlie tried to pull her hand away but one of Velvet’s had grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t stop…” She led Charlie right back there and moved in to kiss at Charlie’s neck. The pair moved towards the bed and Velvet spun them in place before pushing Charlie down, red eyes tracked Velvet as she moved across the room to open up a wall mounted cupboard, inside would have been right at home in a torturers' lair, Long thin blades, curved arching scalpels and flogs that had metal caltrops sewn into the lining of the whip ends. They looked like they could really mess someone up and Charlie was getting excited just thinking about it. Velvet came over and sat on the bed, she pressed the handle a tiny delicate blade into Charlie’s hands and lay down on the bed.

“I told you I wanted you to do one this time…” Charlie smiled and nodded.

“Where do you want me to?” Velvet had shuffled around and closed her eyes, 

“Just pick any of the patterns… make my art shine.” She lay quite still after that, if it wasn't for the rising and falling of her breathing she could have looked dead. Charlie shuffled around so that she was crouched by her waist, and she reached down with a free hand and took one of Velvets arms, the fashion demon let out a small whimper at the feeling of the touch and then held her breath in anticipation. Charlie looked for a good starting point, all of the marks seemed to loop into each other so she picked a place in the middle and pressed down, the scar easily parted and fresh red began to pool before running down the length of her arm down her shoulder to begin staining the sheets. 

Velvet kept her arm perfect still as Charlie drew down it, she was fascinated by the pattern that she was following, her arm was steady but the rest of Velvet certainly wasn’t, she was shaking a trembling on the bed and had begun to sweat furiously, the noises that came out of that fashion demon would have been better suited for a porno and not this act of mutilation. A heat was rising in Charlie and without even trying she found herself half gyrating in place as she let out soft noises in time with each cut and Velvet’s own moans, Velvets free hand had come up and across, and was stroking Charlie’s side the touch was electrifying. 

Charlie finished the entire pattern and Velvets whole arm was a ruin of red, she leaned over and placed the knife far away, Velvet had opened her eyes and the change was drastic, her pupils rather than the normal pinpricks of black in the circle of white were as large as golf balls with only a small amount of white to frame them. She Pulled Charlie into another kiss and the warm wetness of her blood was pressed against Charlie’s chest, and she could smell its heavy stench in the air. The bloody arm dragged Charlie’s hand down in between the fashion demons legs and Charlie slid her fingers inside the wet and warm, Velvet screamed the blonde’s name.

With her free hand Charlie gripped around the cut arm and squeezed it, red now running down her hand but the shriek of pain and pleasure that slipped out of Velvet made her grin. Velvet was acting how she would have acted. This elusive demon was a mirrored reflection of Charlie’s own secret perversions. This wasn’t cheating… it was, self-expression. Letting her grip lapse Velvets buckling body arched as she ground hard against Charlie’s intruding fingers. Her cut arm dragged Charlie’s red hand towards Velvet’s face and a lithe tongue wrapped its way around one of Charlie’s fingers, cleaning it and coating Velvets mouth in blood, Charlie leant in and was rewarded with a red kiss and was held in place by a red arm around the back of her head, Charlie could feel it dripping down the back of her neck and into her hair and it was driving her mad, her horns felt like they were trying to expand more but couldn’t… like she was ready to burst. She hissed and bit into Velvet’s lip with her fangs and drew blood, that was it, Velvet screamed as she gushed excitement out over Charlie and the white sheets. Charlie pulled back and stared down at the heaving Velvet staring up at her.

“I _ need _ it,  **now!** ” 

Velvet sat up with a surge and bit down on Charlie’s neck, there was a trickle of red, as she ground her teeth together and Charlie gasped at the sensation Velvet was turning place and laying Charlie down pressing her against the wet sheets she grabbed her hand and led it to one of the manacles resting on the headboard, 

“Don’t forget to struggle…” Velvet clamped one of the metal bands around Charlie’s wrist, and she was shocked at the sensation looking up as her other hand was being lifted, Charlie saw how the inside of the manacle was ring upon ring of needles, and they were pressing tightly against her skin. Velvet got up and ran a hand down the side of her face as if trying to wipe away the sweat but instead she just smeared half her face with crimson. She moved over and picked up both a long curved blade and the whip. As she let them rest by her side her own blood was already tainting the blade. When she spoke again there was a strange haunting quality to her words and Charlie was shaking with excitement.

“Are you ready?”

“Y-Yes!”

The lash came hard and struck across Charlie’s stomach, she screamed and tensed as the metal pieces mixed with the leather dug their way in tearing open her skin, by instinct she tried pulling her arms back and the needles pierced straight into her wrists, and she gasped, she could only see stars, but she could feel warm liquid trickling down her arms. She gasped and screamed again as the lash was ripped away forcefully before slamming back down a few inches above, covering the area just below the start of her ribs. She cried out again and could feel tears running down her face. 

But by the nine hells did she love this, this rush or pain mixed with pleasure. Charlie couldn’t tell where one sensation ended and the other began but it made her feel so alive. Another lash, and she was crying out and shaking, the burning sensation in her loins was becoming too much, and she desperately wanted to be touched, it made her strain against the restraints and cut deeper into herself, she couldn’t help it, and she started to laugh a manic, desperate laugh. A blur of movement and Velvet was standing next to her she had let go of the whip and used the hand to trail down her bleeding stomach before pushing their way inside of Charlie. It was nothing like what Vaggie could do, the silver haired lover would gently caress the special areas inside of Charlie bringing her to climax, she knew how her body would respond and adapted with it. Velvet on the other hand was forceful and hard, she grasped pinched and squeezed the most sensitive area before slamming several fingers inside Charlie at once, this pattern would repeat and the princess could just scream out as her privates were abusively treated. Her wrists had full sunk into the needles and the whole inside of the manacle was wet and stinging.

Charlie had to double up and cry out as Velvet had pushed a fingernail inside one of the gashes on her stomach and twisted it. The pain was intense and had partially blinded Charlie, but she didn’t want it to stop, she could feel something building inside her and was eager to get to the end, a blades tip touched her chest and dragged its way in a circular motion finishing at her nipple, and she gasped when she felt the tongue slip its way around the pink mound of flesh. Charlie gasped and moaned when Velvet’s fingers left her once more before coming back down hard.

A bellowing incoherent scream shot out of Charlie’s throat and with it came a roar of hellfire as she expelled a streaming inferno straight up into the ceiling, the orgasm was beyond anything she could have expected, she didn’t even hear or feel Velvet move off her suddenly as it continued and Charlie cried loudly into the air as her whole body convulsed and her wrists were torn open. When it finally settled down Charlie blinked as her vision returned, and she saw the smoking hole in the ceiling. 

“Charlie, you’re a bit of a screamer aren't you?” Charlie was still panting and just managed to nod weakly. There was some more movement, and she felt the manacles release, Charlie let out a small cry when her wrists were prised off the needles. Her arms fell feebly down, blood still gushing out the wound. Charlie just about managed to lift her head to look down at her ruined body, she let out a weary grin and let her head flop back down onto the bed turning it she looked up at Velvet who was grinning back, both of them were coated in blood and other fluids. Charlie felt incredibly light-headed but the itching was gone and so too was that burning sensation. She let out a long sigh that was comfortable. 

“I’ll be right back, okay Charlie?” Charlie nodded.

“Sure,” Velvet stepped off and disappeared out the door. Charlie closed her eyes and tried rolling over, the wounds in her stomach screamed at her, and she stopped. Charlie would wait until they healed first. A few minute later Velvet returned and her arm was bandaged, she slid onto the wet bed next to Charlie.

“So was it worth coming over here?” She threaded her fingers with Charlie’s and squeezed.

“Fuck… yes.” Charlie let out a sigh and felt her skin knitting together again and her horns had retracted back into her skull. Charlie whispered out again, 

“I’m finally calm…” Velvet yawned.

“Glad I could give you some release… that was pretty hot Charlie, and I don’t just mean you spitting fire.” Charlie let out a long yawn too,

“Sorry, I’ll pay for damages…”

“Don’t worry about it, you need to head off?”

“Can I just stay for a few minutes… I just want to catch my breath.” Velvet turned her head and looked Charlie straight in the eye, her hair was matted with patches of dark red now… they were both a total mess, but she leaned in and kissed her softly.

“Sure Charlie, stay for as long as you like.” It didn’t take long for the exhaustion to kick in and Charlie was out like a light, lying atop a ruined and disgusting bed underneath a burnt hole in a bedroom that she shouldn’t even be in. 


	13. Regret and How to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wakes up and feels shame, lucky for her it doesn't last that long.

A regret so deep that it didn’t quite feel real, that there wasn’t an emotion strong enough to carry its full message across the body. Something too shocking to scream about, too sad to cry about and too enraging to get angry about.

When Charlie opened her eyes, in a bed that wasn’t hers covered in dried blood that wasn’t all hers. Staring at a smouldering hole in the ceiling. There was nothing but silence, and the silence was weighing down on her. She wasn’t riled up any more, she didn’t desire to have sex or touch or kiss anything. In fact the only thing she could feel was regret and a strange void.

She didn’t want to, but she knew she had to, Charlie sat up and looked around. She was alone thankfully but still didn’t know what to do, she felt physically ill, there was nothing… no route, no special words, no magic spell that could undo what she in her frantic state last night did. Charlie stared at her palms, and they were still covered in patches of dark red. It still smelt of an abattoir in the room and there wasn’t a rush of excitement that came with it, just a deep sensation right in the pit of her stomach… that what she had done, that single act has possibly ruined everything.

How could she recover from this? Well she couldn’t, there was no way. She had clarity of mind, now that it wasn't fogged over with that rushing sensation, now that her skin wasn’t itching. What she had done was wrong… and not just a silly mistake from the silly princess. This was grade A stupid. Charlie wondered if in her own idiotic way she had the super power of hindsight. 

She should have told Vaggie, that she needed that sort of release, Vaggie wasn’t comfortable doing it when she asked, but she had told Charlie to tell her if it was a problem. She should have told her, should have explained how much she needed it. Maybe they could have gone some place to help? Maybe Vaggie would have understood.

_ She won’t understand now _

There was a noise and Velvet came back into the room, she was holding a cup of tea or coffee, dried patches of blood still stuck to her and the bandages on her arm had become discoloured, her hair was matted in places, she looked disgusting.

_ Suits me I suppose. _

“Good Morning, I see you’re awake!” Velvet leant in and kissed her, Charlie returned the kiss unsure of how else to respond now, she still felt hollow. Charlie had expected a quick peck but Velvet had wrapped her hand around Charlie’s neck and wasn’t parting with Charlie’s lips. The princess just let herself get carried off by it, strangely it still felt nice, and Charlie was surprised ‘nice’ was still an emotion she could register. 

“How are you feeling Charlie, Sore?” Velvet continued, Charlie felt nothing but a vast numbing pain, she shook her head and spoke softly. Everything seemed to be running on autopilot.

“No, I’m fine… you?” Velvet indicated her stained bandaged arm,

“This’ll hurt for a few days but every time it does, I get a little spark of memory. Downside to you healing so quick, although I guess that just means we can make more memories quicker. ”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Velvet moved over and placed her cup down before stepping towards Charlie’s discarded clothes, she rifled through a pocket and pulled out Charlie’s cracked mobile, sitting on the bed next to Charlie she handed it over whilst wrapping an arm around the blonde.

“Your phone buzzed a few times but you were asleep.” Charlie looked at the phone and then down to Velvet’s hand that was doing small circles with her fingernails on her inner thigh. To her horror, her insides twitched with a pleasurable response and the ugly beast awoke. 

“Thanks.” there were several messages left, of course from Vaggie. Charlie opened the oldest one first,

**Hey Hun, you left your keys when you got up early silly! I’ll stick around so you can come back for them. Why didn’t you wake me? :(**

*****

**Tried calling but went to answer phone, where are you? Everything okay.**

*****

**Charlie can you please call me when you get this?**

*****

The last one was recent, only a few minutes old. But the earliest was a good hour ago, Charlie took a deep breath in and called Vaggie back, it rang once before Vaggie answered.

“CHARLIE!? Are you okay!” Charlie froze for a moment and then did what came naturally to her… she lied.

“Oh… my… god! I am  **so** sorry Vaggie! I had my phone on silent.” Velvet sat next to her, let out a grin and slowly started kissing Charlie’s shoulder. 

“Where are you Charlie?”

“I went for an early morning run… I kinda lost track of time and had my phone in my pocket! I just tried to find my keys and saw that my phone had been going off, I’m so sorry for worrying you!” Charlie closed both her eyes and waited… waited for the loop holes to be pointed out, why wasn’t she out of breath? How come it had been an hour before she checked her pockets? Charlie wasn’t a jogger, that was far too long for a run for someone who hadn’t done it before. There was a long sigh on the other side of the phone. 

“Oh thank goodness, you had me really worried,” Vaggie’s acceptance made Charlie feel even worse, but she continued with the lie like it was a well fitting glove. 

“Yeah sorry, I woke up with too much energy and just had to get it out and thought maybe running would help, and you were sleeping.” Vaggie laughed in relief. 

“You could have woken me up, exercising together might be fun!” Charlie almost wanted to start sobbing, Vaggie was so happy.

_ What have I done to you? _

Velvet teased a couple of fingers across Charlie’s entrance and smiled as it made her stutter.

“Listen Rai-, Rainbow, If I had woken you up, it would have been for the first thing that was on my mind.”

“Haha, pervert!” Velvet whispered so quietly in the background she made sure that only Charlie could hear.

“Yeah…  _ pervert _ .” She stuck her tongue out at Charlie then licked across her collarbone.

_ That’s right, I’m a fucking freak who can’t control who I sleep with like a fucking animal. _

“What can I say? You make me really h-happy.” She could hear Vaggie move the phone around slightly and her silver haired fiancée let out a happy noise. 

_ So happy, I’m going behind your back to fuck other people.  _

“Well, if you’re in town can you grab me a coffee.”

“... Sure, what do you want?”

“A latte please, and don’t make it the expensive ones! Cheap is fine.”

“Will do Vaggie, sorry for scaring you this morning,”

“I’m just glad you’re okay, Love you and I’ll see you home soon, yeah?”

“Yeah… on my way to get some coffee first, Love you. I really do love you.” The last part came out more forceful that Charlie would have liked, cracks were forming and Velvet slid a finger inside. Vaggie was quick to respond.

_ Why can’t I just stop Velvet? Why can’t I stop... _

“Whoa, Charlie are you okay?” Charlie screwed her eyes shut and shook her head, she barely whispered it.

“No… no I’m not.” Vaggie’s voice was thick with concern,

“It’s okay Hun, I’m right here for you, what’s wrong? Where are you? I can come and get you!”

“I, I should have told you were I went… I should have said!” 

“Jogging? Charlie listen, it’s fine we’re not joined at the hip you can go do things. I just got surprised by it that’s all! It’s not a big deal.”

“I should have said, you would have helped me.” Vaggie’s soft tones sounded out,

“Hey Hun, together with me, Deep breath 1...2...3...4 and out 1...2...3...4, it's okay, I trust you, I’m sure you just did that thing where you get all caught up with a new big idea. Next time I’ll run with you! I’m not much of a long distance runner but I think it would be fun to do together.”

“Sounds good Vaggie. Okay I’m calm, thanks. I’ll get you that coffee and see you soon, okay?”

“Okay Charlie, love you!”

“Love you too.” Charlie let the phone droop at her side as the call ended before twitching as Velvet moved her finger inside her. 

“Wow Charlie, did you practice that?” The princess shook her head and fell back onto the bed,

“You’re a regular little actress then, plus I thought you would, you know try to get me to stop but you just let me go and go and  _ gooooo. _ ” She slid another finger inside and Charlie’s body responded with a gasp. Charlie just lay limp.

_ What’s the point of stopping her? It’s already happened, what does it matter… _

“I think I made a mistake coming here…” Charlie finally managed to speak, it was with a rather dead tone, and she was staring at a fixed point in the ceiling, She never saw Velvet roll her eyes exasperatedly. Velvet laid back as well, and withdrew her fingers from inside of Charlie.

“You feeling down cos you’re not as horny, and you think you’re a cheating piece of shit?” Charlie didn’t respond but just nodded.

“Well fucking stop that, what’s changed from last night?” Charlie frowned and turned, so she was looking at Velvet’s rather annoyed looking face. 

“I slept with you…” Velvet rolled her eyes again.

“Boo fucking hoo Charlie, I don’t care if you’re mopey as shit, that’s what Vaggie’s for, I’m not giving you emotional support, I just like tearing you open and watching you cum, and you like that too right? Or has that changed now that you’re all ‘reflective’ now.” Her words were venomous but not exactly wrong.

“I don’t know” Charlie let out a long sigh, she didn’t know what to think and it troubled her greatly.

“ I know that look and it really isn’t what you think it is. Its just an emotional come down, you’ve come off one hell of a drug that your body put you through and now you’re in withdrawal… what we did still wasn’t cheating… I’m almost certain you couldn’t get last night from anybody else… and Charlie, Babe? Look at me when I tell you that, You really know how to get me there, that was fan-fucking-tastic.” 

“You think that’s all it is?” Charlie was thinking about it now, maybe Velvet did have a point, maybe she was so blue because of the relief of being so pent-up for so long and the absence of her need to get it was making a stark contrast to her emotional state. Velvet shrugged.

“I’m not here to be a shoulder to cry on, If you don’t come back I don’t really give a fuck, I’m going to go have a shower, if you want to keep this going come join me, we can get washed up and then I can drive you into town to pick up that coffee you promised… or you can lay there and mope and I’ll get security to throw you out if you don’t leave.” 

“What will we do in the shower?” Charlie spoke out and Velvet propped herself up on her elbow and edged a little closer, looming over Charlie.

“What do you want to happen?” She whispered it and leant closer, Charlie paused and stared up into her eyes.

“I want to feel happy again.” Velvet didn’t lead into this one and waited for Charlie to raise her head and kiss her. When they parted Velvet grinned.

“Well then… follow me.” She slid off the bed and Charlie lay there for a few moments before getting up and padding after her.

_ Yeah, Velvet’s right… this is fine. _

***

The shower helped ease Charlie’s conscience, or she found a way to ignore it, either way after their rather lengthy play session in the hot water Charlie felt relaxed again and the world didn’t feel as grey. The shower had been turned off for a while now but Charlie was still pinned against the wet wall as Velvet pressed kisses on her, she had her uninjured arm gripping a wad of Charlie’s hair that was tugging on her scalp as she pinned her in place. Charlie had both her hands on Velvet’s hips and was just holding on tightly.

As their tongues finally stopped exploring each other, Velvet took a step back looking at Charlie’s panting grin.

“Not down in the dumps any more?” Charlie shook her head.

“No, you were right, It was probably just the shock of doing it, it’s weird I used to hate the thought of that itching coming back, but now… I kinda can’t wait.” Velvet opened the door to the large shower and stepped out.

“Well call me when you do, and we can keep this going. Oh, and my work’s opened up if you want me to get Vaggie her dress designed I can start working on it, today even, if you could manage it.” Charlie nodded and grabbed a towel drying herself off.

“Sure, I’ll see if she’s free.” A thought crossed mind, “You’re not going to tell her anything are you?” Velvet screwed up her face,

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Charlie shrugged,

“The drama?”

“Fuck drama, I can't flense the skin off drama, trust me Charlie.” The princess let out a sigh, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Confidence had returned a little, and she slipped her sweatpants and hoodie back on, not the most comfortable ‘jogging’ outfit but this was her first time. Velvet got back into a fashionable little number and walked with Charlie to the elevator and down into her garage, a different driver was waiting for them, and they got into the back of a limo. Velvet was looking Charlie up and down and tutted earning a questioning look from the princess.

“What is it?”

“Well, you said you went jogging right?”

“...yeah.”

“Well, where are the sweat marks?” Charlie looked down at her relatively clean outfit, she needed the shower to get all the blood out but now… it looked out of place.

“... shit.” Velvets grin spread, and she gave Charlie a half lidded expression.

“Lucky for you my windows are blacked out, I’ve got an idea…” 

“... Oh?” 

As a limo cruised down the streets loud music could be heard from within and not a lot else, parked up, the driver got a takeaway coffee as instructed and continued his route to a single street away from the hotel. The music died down and a very shaky and sweaty Charlie stumbled out with a stupid smile plastered all over her face, she turned back round and stuck her head through the door way to Velvet’s awaiting mouth, they held a kiss for a couple of seconds before pulling away, Velvet handed her the cardboard coffee cup.

“Can’t wait to eat out with you more often.” Velvet gave a wink, and she shut the door before the limo drove off. Least she looked the part and her legs were still shaking, she half walked, half stumbled to the hotel. She pulled out her phone and dialled Vaggie, she answered.

“Hey, I’m right outside got your coffee here!” 

“Thanks Hun, I’ll be down to meet you.” The call ended and Charlie slowly approached the hotel before pushing open the door to the lobby. Everything seemed normal, well Husk looked to be in a rattier mood than usual, but its was always on some sort of scale with him anyway. Vaggie appeared looking as wonderful as ever, and she quickly moved over to Charlie and took a step back at Charlie’s appearance.

“Hun, looks like you’ve been through the wars!” Charlie gave a sheepish grin,

“Yeah… I thought sweatpants would, you know help manage sweating but I really can’t run in them!” Vaggie took the cup from Charlie’s outstretched hand and took a sip.

“Mmm, thanks. Next time go running in shorts, so why did you fancy jogging?” Charlie shrugged,

“Oh you know, get a little more toned, I hear it can really shape up your rear!” Vaggie rolled her eyes,

“This again?” Charlie pouted.

“Hey! I can have fitness goals too!” 

“As long as it’s for you and not for me hun, I don’t care what you look like.”

“Bet you wouldn’t say that if you had to roll me out the room each day!” Vaggie gave a laugh,

“I don't know, you’d probably have really nice hugs.” Vaggie cheeks seemed to redden, and she stepped a bit closer to make sure they weren't overheard. 

“I  _ really  _ did miss you this morning.” Charlie gave a tiny smile,

“Sorry about that rainbow.” Vaggie shook her head and then tilted her face towards Charlie’s ear.

“No, its just after last night, I kinda feel better now… you know what I mean?” Charlie gave her a huge shit eating grin and cooed back.

“Look who’s the pervert now!” Vaggie blushed hard and playfully nudged her with her elbow.

“Shut up!” 

“Tonight then? Date night… I’ll get something whipped up.” Vaggie raised an eyebrow,

“Another one of your surprises Charlie?”

“... maybe. Anyway, another little surprise, how would you like to get your measurements and start getting your dress designed?” Vaggie’s face lit up like it was Christmas.

“You serious? I would love that!” She wrapped her hand around Charlie and pulled her in for a tight hug, her heart was flying high, and she half squealed with delight.

“Everything thing we do is bringing me closer to marrying you!” Vaggie bit her lip for a moment and then kissed the blonde passionately, Charlie let out a small noise but kissed back. Vaggie had to pull away, she was finding that she was getting a little too into it and was attracting stares. Charlie winked at her,

“Well, I’ll just let Velvet know, when do you think you can get there?”

“Anytime, I’ve got nothing else plan- Charlie what happened to your phone?” Charlie smiled sadly at her.

“When I was looking for my keys, it kinda slipped out in my panic and fell on the floor.”

“You’re so clumsy sometimes.”

“I know rainbow, I’m a real let down, huh?” She opened up Velvet’s contact and Charlie glanced quickly up at Vaggie who was just taking another sip of her coffee, Charlie quickly deleted the last few messages between her and the fashion demon and called her. It rang for a while before Velvet’s cheery voice answered loudly and without any suspicion.

“Charlie! What’s up? Haven’t spoken to you in a while, This about your wedding?” Charlie smiled as Vaggie could overhear the conversation and was bouncing up and down with excitement. 

“Yeah, Hi! I’ve got Vaggie here, who’s a little bit excited to get a dress made.” She glanced eyes at Vaggie again who smiled and mouthed ‘love you’ at her.

“Well I’ve got some free time this afternoon, give her my number and get her to call me outside my workshop, about one, okay?” Charlie turned to Vaggie who nodded fervently.

“That’s a yes from her, she’ll see you then.”

“Until next time, Charlie.” The phone call ended and Vaggie grabbed Charlie for another embrace.

“This is going to be great!” Charlie smiled and returned the hug.

“Right Rainbow, if you don’t mind I’’m going to get showered and changed, my keys still in the room?” Vaggie let go and reached a hand into her pocket and pulled out Charlie’s keyring.

“No, I’ve got them right here, just in case I saw you first. Have a nice shower.” Charlie kissed her quick and moved off, Vaggie was going to have a lovely day, and she definitely deserved it. A slight pang of guilt had spread but Charlie squashed it down fairly quickly. 

Vaggie stood and waited for Charlie to disappear out of sight, she sighed and smiled to herself before heading out, she had plenty of time to get to Velvet’s so first she was going to make a small trip the shops, as an apology for freaking out so much this morning. She pulled out her phone and thinking about realized that Charlie never gave her Velvet’s number or address, she quickly sent her fiancée a message asking for it and then continued, a few minutes down the street she got a buzz back from Charlie.

**I’m so stupid some times, here it is! Love you lot’s! Xxx**

It was followed by some directions and a phone number, Vaggie smiled down and continued on her way.

***

The bell sounded and Vaggie stepped inside, much to her surprise there was a familiar face in the phone shop, Angel Dust looked like he had a mission but was also suffering from what was clearly a case of over indulgences, rather than calling out Vaggie moved over quietly and greeted him.

“Hi Angel, looks like your suffering, what are you doing?” Angel blinked a few times and turned around.

“Hey Toots, ugh… yeah, think I partied a little too hard, ya know? Can’t remember a thing…” Vaggie cocked her head to one side

“So why aren’t you sleeping it off?” A noticeable blush had spread on the porn stars face.

“Well, its just me and Smiles have been going strong for a few months now and I always complain to him about him not havin’ a phone, but he never gets one, so I thought that I would… you know…” Vaggie’s heart twinged a little, who knew the spider could be romantic when he wanted.

“That’s nice, I’m sure he’ll love the gift, do you know which one you’re going to get?.”

“Somethin’ that ain’t too fancy… Smiles ain’t great with modern tech.” Angel let out a laugh and then winced at the volume of his own voice, he turned back to Vaggie, 

“Anyway what are you doin’ here Toots?” Vaggie had already seen what she was after and grabbed it, presenting it to Angel she explained.

“Just here for a screen repair kit, Charlie cracked hers, so I’m going to fix it for her.” Angel furrowed his brow as if trying to remember something and then seemingly losing the trail of thought smiled.

“Make sure you get compensated for all ya hard work.” Vaggie laughed

“Won’t think I need to worry, its surprise date night tonight.” Angel gave his trademark sly smile, 

“make sure she really works for your reward.” Vaggie shook her head and blushed.

“Well I’m going to go pay, see you later Angel.”

“Bye Toots,” Vaggie left Angel to browse between the phones still rubbing a temple as he tried to concentrate at the task in hand. She paid for the kit and held it tightly as she continued to walk down the street. She was enjoying the day and happily moved around the otherwise dim and dreary crowds of Pentagrams City’s denizens, She glanced down at her ring on her finger and smiled and touched the necklace pendant of half a rainbow around her neck, two tokens… two gifts from her soulmate that meant the absolute world to her. It was strange, a truly alien experience, here right now in eternal damnation Vaggie felt more human and more loved than when she was alive, and she couldn’t help but smile. She had a mom who wanted to chat and bake with her, she had a man who was proud of who she was and helped her when no one else could… and finally she had a love, who could make her smile and laugh, she loved Charlie so completely it was almost anathema to remember a time before she met the princess of hell. They were getting married! And Vaggie would stand by her wife’s side for the rest of time. 

***

Time has a funny way of slipping by when you’re having fun and soon enough Vaggie needed to be at Velvet’s, she called for a taxi and got taken there as the car moved along the road she got her phone out and gave Velvet’s number a call. She answered

“Hello, who is this?” Velvet’s questioning tone sounded

“Er Hi Velvet, It’s Vaggie… Charlie’s fiancée? I’m just getting to your workshop now.” There was an exhalation and she heard a laugh.

“Of course! I’ll wait outside for you. See you soon, hope you’re excited!”

“Thanks, I am.” It ended with a smile and a few minutes later she had been let out and was approaching the blank front entrance just as it opened revealing Velvet inside.

“Come on in, let’s get you measured up!” Vaggie smiled and stepped inside and followed Velvet into a room that had several mannequins covered in large sheets, clearly hiding the contents underneath.

“Now, No peaking, its incredibly bad luck to see the brides dresses before the wedding.” Vaggie glanced back and wondered what could possibly be underneath. Velvet moved in the centre of the room,

“Right, Vaggie. Could you just stand there, arms up like this see?” She raised her arms to form a ‘T’ Vaggie copied. “Good now I’m just going to take some measurements, since I know what style of dress I'm making when I’m done with your colour portfolio I’ll show you some sketches and you can pick out your favourite. Sound good?” 

“Err wow, yeah.” She was taken aback by Velvet who now approaching with her tape measure, laughed.

“Amazed at how professional I am?” Vaggie nodded as Velvet began taking notes in her tiny pocket book whilst measuring out across Vaggie’s neck.

“Yeah, I guess I haven’t really met many of the Overlords… like Alastor and Valentino seem so… not that business-like.”

“Sweetheart, that’s because you don’t know them. All of us have a strong sense of business or else we wouldn’t be calling the shots would be?” Vaggie hadn’t really thought about it,

“I guess.” Velvet Smile came into view as she stepped round and worked from armpit to wrist.

“Now the same questions I asked Charlie, don’t take offence please. You stay about this weight? Or do you like to yo-yo?” Why would Charlie be upset by that? Surely a dress that’s custom-made the tailor would need to know.

“Stays about the same.”

“Okay, and any chance of pregnancy?” Vaggie froze up, so that was the offensive once.

“We’re both women…” Velvet rolled her eyes.

“Charlie said the same thing, not that it’s any of my business but this place ain't exactly the most wholesome if you know what I mean.”

“I can’t get pregnant anyway! I’m not a demon, I was mortal.” Velvet shrugged.

“Yeah, but Charlie being you know, Lucifer’s daughter who knows what strange goings-on that family has.” 

“Like waking up and finding that Charlie got me pregnant?” Velvet laughed,

“Would you put it past Lucifer’s family.” Vaggie sighed.

“No, I guess I wouldn’t…”

“So?”

“No plans for pregnancy.” Velvet wrote something down and nodded. She moved her hands around Vaggie’s bust and waist before finally doing leg length. She closedf the little book and smiled to herself.

“Right, think we’re all done. I’ll give you a call when I’ve got some designs for you to look through.” Vaggie took a step back

“Oh, that didn’t take long…” Velvet shook her head, 

“This bit never does, I’ll see you out.” Vaggie was led away and before she knew it she was back on the street. Velvet was a bit short with her, but she seemed to know what she was doing, Vaggie could see why Charlie wanted her to make the dresses and the thought of being able to surprise Charlie with one made her giddy. 

Time to get home and fix a screen, and then see what date night has in store.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. The Darkest Day Of Charlie Magne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor finds something that he can use to blackmail Charlie into freeing Angel from Valentino, 
> 
> Charlie does something so heinous it threatens to unbalance everything.

Angel opened his eyes and wasn’t greeted by a headache this time, pulling up his phone he looked at the time, it was evening. Looks like he had slept the entire day away. Sitting up he stretched and grinned as he looked at the small package still in its bag resting against the wall of his room. He had bought Alastor’s gift and then slept the rest of the hangover off, if he had just gone to bed he probably wouldn’t have woken up in time before the shop shut.

“Fuckin’ genius.” Shuffling his way off the bed he picked up the box containing a phone and also the wrapping paper that he had bought afterwards, wrapping gifts and tying bows was easy when you had a couple of sets of extra hands, sticking out his tongue as he concentrated he put together the package and made it look presentable.

A dark red wrapped present with a pink bow on top. He giggled to no one but himself as he placed it carefully down before heading into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and took a shower and made sure everything was neat and tidy, he gave himself a big smile in the mirror and went and got dressed. 

“No need to stress, its just a gift… you’ll be fine Angel!” He reassured himself as he did the buttons of his jacket up. He picked up the present and carefully held it safe with two hands his other hands to open the door and let himself out of his room.

Angel really hoped that Alastor would be in, it was such a simple thing but giving a gift felt like moving a mountain, and he really didn’t want to have to come back and try again. Eventually reaching his destination Angel pumped himself up and knocked promptly on the door, 

“Fuck!” He had a key now, and he fumbled quickly in his pocket to get at it, too late the door opened and Alastor stood there looking at him fumble with the key in his hands.

“You know I gave you a key Angel, so you wouldn’t have to knock.” Angel nervously laughed and tried to give Alastor the key before releasing he meant to hand the present over and quickly switched hands.

“Here, I gift you this got. Shit! I mean I got you this gift!... fuckin’ smooth” He sighed as Alastor took the present from his hands and moved inside his room Angel trudged after him.

_ Fuckin’ ruined that didn’t ya? _

“I wasn’t expecting a gift Angel, thank you.” Angel played with the back of his head with his hands and blushed.

“It was nothin’, I just though that since you’ve been so nice to me lately I’d get you somethin’ ya know?” Alastor gave him a smile that made Angels stomach do a loop-de-loop. Delicately he undid its wrapping and Alastor unfolded the paper, Angel smirked of course the radio demon was one of those, Angel would just tear open a gift, he bet Alastor would fold away the paper and keep it for later like someone’s grandmother. He picked up the box and looked at the picture of the phone that would be inside. Angel nervously played with his hands.

“See… I know you didn’t want to get one… but I thought it could be just for us, so we could talk… you know when I’m at work and get a break…” Alastor looked at him and there was a strange look of concern that seemed to vanish like a puff of smoke. 

“I’ve never worked one of these before Angel, would you show me how?” Angel grinned and leaped over. He helped take the phone out of its box and turned it on, he unfolded the instructions for Alastor’s benefit, in truth Angel never read those stupid manuals once, one smartphone is all the same as any other once you get the hang of it. 

“So lets start by addin’ a contact,” he opened up the menu and typed in his number and then selected a contact picture, he quickly turned the camera on the phone on held it up and took a selfie whist one of his hands held up a ‘V’ sign, and he blew a kiss. 

“See so when I call you can see it’s me just by the picture!” He sent a quick text to test and a few moments later his mobile buzzed and he whipped it out and added Alastor’s number in his own phone, he got his camera on his phone ready and it loaded straight into video mode. Angel frowned, he didn’t remember taking a video.

“What’s wrong Angel?” Alastor was looking past the long manual in his hands and glancing up at the frowning spider.

“Nothin’... I just… got a video of Charlie I don’t remember takin’...” Alastor carefully placed down the piece of paper and held out his hand.

“May I see?” Angel shuffled closer and flipped his phone around, so they could both look, Angel pressed play and turned the sound on. The picture was shaking drunkenly around but it showed Charlie with her horns out bending over and asking something before getting in a car and it driving off in the middle of the night. Angel’s drunken voice sounded over the video.

“Don’tcha worry Angel baby, When Charlie gives ya… *hic* a hard time, just showww her this and tell her you made her feel better! She’s got some smart ideas tooo, Imagine how much further you can walk in a caaar!” There was a fumbling noise and the video ended. Alastor was frozen in place.

“When was this Angel?” The spider glanced at the phone.

“Apparently, last night? I’ll be honest I don’t remember a thing… I wonder what Charlie was up to?” Alastor wondered too, he didn’t say it but he recognized who the car belonged to, The first thing he did when he went to those very first Overlord meetings, get as much information about the other Overlords as possible just in case one of them want to take him out, he knew it was one of Velvet’s many cars.

What could a late night rendezvous mean for the fashion demon? Especially with Charlie dressed up like that. His mind was alight with curiosity, this might be the lead he needed, but something else as well. A strange concern for Vaggie had come floating in, he tried to shake it off but it seemed to linger. His mind wandered to Charlie sat there half naked with Valentino… to her being zapped unconscious and Velvet taking her ‘home’ Something was going on… Something bad, he looked towards Angel who still had his new phone in his hands getting the time set up for him. He smiled a little wider, Angel didn’t deserve to be Valentino’s slave. He got up and Angel looked up at him.

“What’s up Smiles?” Alastor looked straight into his curious face and gave a warm smile,

“I just need to have a quick word with someone, I promise I won't be gone long. Wait here for me?” Angel paused but then nodded.

“Okay Smiles, but if you find your phone full of dick pics then you can’t blame me!” He laughed as Alastor rolled his eyes but left. 

_ Perhaps with the thought that I might know, maybe that would stop her… maybe I don’t need to actually find out… what a horrible situation, Vaggie… my dear, I don’t think you deserve any of this. Forgive me. _

He let out a long sigh as he moved quickly down the corridors, this was going to go badly, he knew it, but he couldn’t let it go… not this time. He was standing outside their room when he heard Vaggie’s gentle cries, they were clearly at it again his first thought was to turn around and maybe get her phone number, so he could stop listening to this. As his foot rotated to leave he froze and placed it back down, he would never be able to rest with this hanging over him, and he reached out and knocked loudly. There was frantic hushing and whispers on the other side of the door and a few moments later a very red faced Charlie appeared in the crack of the door as she opened it to peer out, she was wearing a bathrobe tied around herself. When she recognised that it was Alastor there her face instantly twisted into a sight of displeasure.

“Sorry, Alastor… but this is a terrible time. If you could come back tomorrow, I’m sure Vaggie would love to see you.” She was trying to honey the venom but it was still there.

“I’m actually here to see you.” Charlie looked annoyed.

“Well, actually I'm busy too if you hadn’t of guessed, so I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” She began to close the door.

“It’s urgent.” He couldnt see her, but heard the sigh.She clearly had started talking to Vaggie.

“He said its urgent… Sorry Rainbow… just keep yourself warm for me? What? Fine I promise I won’t, okay?” The door opened and Charlie stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind her. She indicated for them to walk a few paces away to make sure they were out of earshot. Before she finally spoke, the malice in her voice was plain now that she wasn’t sugar coating it for Vaggie.

“The fuck do you want? I said I was fucking busy.” Alastor kept his level head and continued as if nothing was the matter.

“I’m sorry to have disturbed you, but I have something that needs to be discussed.” Charlie sighed and rubbed her temple.

“Fine, what the fuck is it about?”

“You.” Well Charlie went from irritated to downright dangerous in a couple of seconds.

“What did I tell you about keeping your nose out of my fucking business?” 

“I know you went to Velvet last night…” Charlie went very still and glanced back at the door to her room that was still shut, when she turned back both of her eyes were red, and the inside of her mouth was lined with very sharp fangs.

“What the fuck do you think you know?” Alastor’s smile stayed neutral on his face.

“I think I know that if I actually investigated I would find out the answer both quickly and easily… You know how I work, and if I was to find something that Vaggie should know I would tell her… Because she would deserve  _ the truth. _ ” Charlie’s horns went up like god-damn rockets and the growl in her throat was animalistic, it was clear that she wanted to attack him, to tear him apart and burn the remains.

“ **If** you investigate?” Alastor nodded.

“If I knew for certain what I have come to suspect we wouldn’t be having this conversation I would have already told Vaggie. Instead, you can stop me from continuing my search of answers by doing me something in return.”

“What the fuck do you want?”

“I want you to release Valentino from under your thumb.” Charlie’s eyes went wide.

“What the fuck has that prick done to earn you risking your life for him?”

“He has something very precious of mine and I want it back.” Charlie cocked her head to one side,

“What is it?”

“That’s not part of our arrangement, do we have a deal?” Charlie seemed to be considering things in her head, and with a final glance back at her door she nodded.

“Fine… deal, now get the fuck out of here…” Alastor inclined his head and stepped away quickly Charlie was still standing perfectly still watching him leave, the radio demon paused and spoke over his shoulder before turning the corner.

“Vaggie is a shining example of loyalty, I would recommend you take note of the example she sets.” He was out of sight before Charlie could scream obscenities at him. Charlie started frantically pacing back and forth.

_ That’s it, that was the last straw… if he’s going to threaten my relationship like that. Sorry Rainbow, but he’s got to go… But… he’s already in your head, isn’t he? He’s a slippery fucker I can't guarantee I could take him out without him escaping, he would tell you and then that would be over for us… NO! I won’t let him do that to us, not when we’ve both worked so hard to get this far… I need to find someone who can kill him, It would have to be another Overlord, but they’re all so fucking chummy, I can’t trust Vox he might hate Alastor’s guts but I don’t know anything about him… I wish there were more Overlords, like the ones from before… that… Fought Alastor at the beginning… when no one took him seriously, they wouldn’t underestimate him now… but they’re all fucking gone… but nothing ever truly dies in hell does it?... maybe I could… _

She snapped her fingers, she had it, something so fiendish that Lucifer himself could have come up with it. She smiled and started her breathing exercise to calm down. Something she could claim complete deniability for. An act of random fate.

“Perfect.” She let out her slow exhale and checked her teeth and horns were back to normal and moved back into the room, opening it she let out a smile to the lingerie clad lover who was waiting for her. 

“Sorry, for that Rainbow… but I promise I’ll make it up to you. Right. Now.” She smiled as she closed the door. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

***

It was almost routine now, she didn’t bother knocking at the door, she knew her father would be gardening and lo and behold he was in the middle of flower beds moving things around, she suddenly paused when she realized that he was in fact preparing things for where Vaggie and her would be marrying and Charlie’s heart skipped a beat.

“Hey, dad.” She skipped up to him, Lucifer didn’t stop gardening and called back to her.

“Charlotte, here to argue again and blackmail me again?” Charlie took a deep breath and wasn’t about to rise to the occasion, although she did technically blackmail him, she still hated when he spoke down to her. 

“No, dad I actually wanted to talk to you about some of the stuff you do…” Lucifer started digging another hole to plant something new. 

“What in particular has your attention?”

“So… remember how no soul leaves hell, unless they get… you know, cleansed.” A small amount of compost in the newly created hole. 

“Yes Charlotte, I’m very aware of how  _ my  _ domain operates.” Charlie folded her arms, looks like dad was in one of those moods again. 

“So what happens to all of them? All the souls I mean?” A new budding flower in the hole and patted in place. 

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, sorry… like the ones I’ve blown up… or Alastor tore apart. The ones that don’t heal?” Her eyes glinted with an intense desire for the knowledge and Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

“Why are you interested?” Charlie let out a loud sigh and rolled her eyes, here we go… all the life lessons. 

“Could we please, **please** not get into my reasons just yet, you probably already know why anyway…”

“Fine, daughter. With physical forms destroyed, their essences usually get pulled into the Styx. Where they reside for the rest of eternity, fuelling various parts of hell.” Charlie tapped her finger to her chin.

“No one goes there do they?” 

“To the river? No, it would only pull them under and claim them as part of itself. No one wants to risk oblivion so it’s a place that is avoided.” 

“Can you go into the water?” Lucifer for once stopped what he was doing completely and turned to face his daughter.

“I can, because I command the domain. Why daughter?”

“So… does that mean that I could?” Lucifer seemed to pause.

“I… do not know.” Charlie was wide-eyed with shock.

“Wait, what? You don’t know? But you know everything?” Lucifer had a slight smile on his face,

“I never claimed to be all knowing Charlotte, In truth I can guarantee myself as one of two creatures that can survive the river and the souls that inhabit it, the other of course being the ferryman.”

“Charron?” 

“Exactly, a by-product of the river itself, Charron manages the souls and offers passage for a price, although with the invention of cars there are far easier and safer ways to get around, and he has been mainly forgotten.”

“He manages the souls? So he would know about them?” Lucifer nodded,

“They are his to manage…”

“Dad… I need to ask something from you, and please know, that I really, really need it and I’m not just being silly.” Lucifer’s face fell into a stern expression as he regarded his daughter.

“What is it?”

“I need an apple.” Lucifer thought that perhaps Charlie was playing one of her more sarcastic jokes but her expression said otherwise.

“I have a whole orchard, daughter… feel free to take one.”

“No dad… I need one of  **the apples** .” Lucifer looked directly at his daughter and his stare was that of unknowable scrutiny. 

“... Which one?” His voice had become a lot darker, she looked him dead in the eye.

“Life.” He had stood up to his full height and moved straight towards her, so they were merely inches apart.

“Why?”

“I’m going to make a deal.” 

“Daughter… this is not something you can take lightly.”

“I know dad.”

“Do you understand what you might do with that?”

“Yes, dad.” In a strangely uncharacteristic manner he grabbed both of his daughters shoulders and made sure both of them were staring into each other’s eyes.

“Think this through, for once… just think about what might happen if you do this.” Charlie paused and thought… and thought, and still came to the same conclusion.

“I have.” there was a flash across Lucifer’s face that for a moment looked like disappointment, but it was gone in an instant. 

“Very Well, follow me then Charlotte I will show you to them” Lucifer turned on his heels and marched through his garden, Charlie quickly followed behind until they were moving in the shadow of his endless apple orchard. Row upon row of twisted faces in the very boughs of the trees stared across at Charlie and the lamenting screams that caught the leaves filtered into the air, unsettling certainly, but Charlie grew up here and knew no different. 

Until they reached a tree that looked older than the rest, it no longer was bearing fruit and its branches were old and knotted, Lucifer waved his hand and the very ground shook as the tree with a heaving groan uprooted itself from the grass and a deep reverberating timber roar, moved to one side. There were a flagstone steps leading into a dark tunnel. Lucifer stepped down with Charlie quickly at his heels, as they descended into the dark lights erupted on sconces mounted on the walls and quickly flickered forward to light the next in the chain of lights, Manacles and other restraints were mounted on the walls of this place, all of them empty and dusty. Charlie was unsure of how may millennia may have passed since her father last came down here. The tunnel twisted and turned until it eventually widened up and a colossal cavern was revealed before them, they were standing halfway up the cavern on a raised platform, a twisting staircase led down to its base and the centre of this chamber. There was a strange crystal formation in the ceiling that glowed an orange light down, and rune after carved inscription lined the walls of this very ancient place, protection from portents or intrusion. 

Standing side by side, in the centre of this cavern were two massive trees easily two hundred feet high each. They were beyond ancient and looking at them Charlie felt strange, they didn’t belong in hell, they were made by different hands. The tree of knowledge of good and evil and next to it the tree of life. Something that only Lucifer and his family knew about, but Charlie doubted that her mother had been here. Stolen seeds from Eden led them to be here, but to give life in hell was to upset the great cosmic balance and to give knowledge of all things evil would be to overthrow Lucifer himself. 

Lucifer paused at the start of the staircase that lead to the foot of the great trees, 

“Charlotte, I have always said I would never meddle in your affairs, I believe you should carve your own destiny… but are you sure about this?”

“Yes dad, I am…” 

“For something as petty as revenge, you need to move past it, Why don’t I-”

“Enough dad! It’s more than just revenge… He’s always there, always in my business and I know that somehow I’m going to end up loosing everything because of him… I need to do it, and I need to do it in the right way.”

“I cannot go any further with you Charlotte, as always your path will be your own… I just wished you could have learnt something first…” He took a long look at his daughters determined face and sighed, he appeared weary before he moved back into the tunnel and away from his stubbornly wilful daughter. Charlie called back to him. 

“I’ll do it by myself then, like I’ve always done! See if I care!” She ground her fangs together as her horns had come up… no wonder she acted like a monster all the time if she was always provoked into becoming one. She quickly began to descend, the air felt cool in this place and old… very old, and the closer she got to the bottom the more aware she was of the sound her footsteps. Charlie tried to step carefully but it didn’t help, the noise seemed to almost be an offence to the senses, to disturb such a place with loudness. She reached the bottom of the staircase and craned her neck up at the two colossal trees, she took a few timid steps towards them, before something moved in the corner of her eye, and she spun around.

There was nothing, apart from the gigantic and thick tree roots that were diving into and out of the ground here, some were almost as wide as a road as they kept these trees in their eternal place. Another bout of movement had Charlie looking in the other direction, and she called out.

“Hello?” She was met with silence, so she took another step forward before a massive reptilian eye slid open twenty feet away from her. A truly enormous snake reared its head and flicked the air lazy with its huge forked tongue, its scales were rough and dark brown, it hid perfectly in the foot of the trees, and as it began to lazily uncoil itself Charlie realized that this thing was over one hundred feet long as it seemed to loop from one tree and around the other. Instinctively she took a step back as it began to slide towards her, tasting the air as it went.

“S-Stop,” It didn’t stop and Charlie took another step back “P-Please?” It did stop and Charlie wondered if it enjoyed manners.

“Erm… Hello?” It didn’t respond and flicked a tongue lazily out as the rest of its bulk began to slowly shift and coil around itself. Charlie tried to clear her throat, she really didn’t want to have to fight a giant magic snake… and she really didn’t want to get eaten by a giant magic snake.

“My name is Charlotte Magne… Daughter of Lucifer, princess of hell.” There was no response, and she wondered if it could even understand her. Well no harm in not trying,

“I’m here for collect the fruit from the tree of life…” The giant snake moved its head and stared up at one of the tree’s, Charlie followed its gaze and saw glinting just beneath the massive canopy a collection of large apples. 

“Yes, those… can I, have one?” The snake turned back to look at Charlie and made no other movements apart from to stare at her.

“Are you going to eat me, If I step closer?” Nothing.

“Okay, I’m stepping closer now… please don’t eat me… please don’t eat me.” She took a single step forward with her eyes shut, well nothing rushed forward and ate her, so she cracked open an eye and the massive creature was still sat quite passively in front of her. She took another step, and another… and another. Until finally she was in front of the snake, she looked past it to the trunk of the tree of life and tried to step around jumping back in terror when the snake shifted slightly so it could keep its eye on her. 

“Haaah…. Haaaah, okay. Gave me a little fright there… okay, I’m going to keep going now.” She stepped around and again moved slowly forward hoping she would see some form of sign if she was displeasing the giant serpent, there was no indication and a few nervous minutes later Charlie was at the base of the tree staring up.

“Well there’s not a ladder, so do I have to climb? I mean that’s not so scary… its just the fall, and the giant snake that are scary… I wonder where the best place to start would b- AAAAAH!” Charlie had screamed as she fell backwards onto scales as a large head had knocked into her and started to rise up. Charlie had screwed her eyes shut tight but after there was no biting or swallowing she opened them to find herself ascending.

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck…. Okay, Okay! It’s just a snake elevator… okay Charlie, this is fine.” When the snake had begun to curl around the mighty tree trunk and was slithering it’s way up slowly, Charlie stayed sat down and clutched on for dear life as the height became more dizzying. The apples were in sight now, edging closer. Charlie couldn’t take her eyes off them, they were getting closer and closer and just before they were in arms reach the snake stopped. Charlie paused, getting up and trying to reach out, but she still couldn’t quite touch one.

“Come on, mister snake, please move a little more.” She reached up again stretching as far as she could, fingertips desperately grasping out… and then the snake spoke and Charlie almost fell. 

“Only one fruit may leave the tree.” The deep voice seemed to vibrate out from everywhere and nowhere and Charlie cried out as her legs wobbled precariously, and she fell on her hands and knees back onto scales. Steadying her heart for fear of a heart attack, Charlie gasped out.

“I can only take one?”

“You will never be able to return… You have chosen life… Take it and live with your choice.” The snake continued to rise and the fruit was just a hand reach away, Charlie gingerly reached out and plucked it from its branch, it was strangely warm to the touch and the red skinned fruit seemed to glisten in the light. 

Shapes seemed to dance upon its surface and as the snake began to descend she stared at it, as the shapes took form and Charlie saw something in the apple of life that made her gasp. 

_ Charlie and Vaggie, both eating the apple and consummating their love, then so many cheery faces as several children rushed around them, they were all laughing and playing. In a magnificent garden, Lucifer was giving piggy back rides and Lilith was singing to adoring faces, Charlie and Vaggie were holding a Child by the hands between them and swinging them back and forth amidst screams of delight.  _

Charlie felt a tear roll down her cheek as she smiled, staring at her family, until a figure appeared amongst them smiling in that same fucking way he always did. 

_ Alastor was crouched down by one of her children who had scrapped his knee, speaking softly to them, they wiped their nose on the back of their hand stood up and gave the radio demon a hug before running back towards Charlie and Vaggie. _

The joy turned to rage in an instant, and she shook violently with displeasure and rage, how dare he be with her family? How dare he talk to her child! This was not a future that Charlie could endure, if Alastor existed then she would never get her family, regardless of what was being shown to her. She had to make sure her shaking grip didn’t tighten too much for fear of splitting the apple. 

_ This only proves it, if he still exists… Vaggie and I can never be free. _

The snake finished its descent and allowed Charlie to slide off of it, she took one last look at the mighty serpent.

“Thank you.” She turned and headed towards the staircase knowing that she would never be allowed to return. Each step seemed heavy as she was torn away from such a strange and wonderful place but the piece that she had with her is all that she would need. The tunnel winded back up and as she passed each of the flaming sconces they extinguished with her passing. Soon daylight had begun to creep down the tunnel, she blinked a few times as she was standing in the garden, Lucifer was nowhere to be seen.

_ Probably for the best, we would only fight. _

As she stepped forward the groaning earth twisted and shook as the old tree moved back and covered up the entrance. 

“Well, at least he didn’t trap me down there.” She took one last look at the apple and the images that were dancing upon its skin before sliding the thing into her pocket. 

“I only need one more thing…” 

She left with purpose, it was time the age of radio was over. 

***

Silence accompanied her footsteps as she walked on, her father had been right, there wasn't a single creature in sight anywhere near the Styx, unlike the lakes and rivers of fire, certain creatures were entirely fireproof and could leisurely swim there… this place, felt haunted. Even the colours seemed drained and the stony banks were turned grey and dark and the pebbles led to the shifting waters of the dark river.

Charlie could hear a whisper just past audible perception as she stared into the water, shapes were moving, all of them indistinguishable, and all looked like they were lamenting their existence… truly this was a cursed place. Charlie shuddered as a chill ran up her spine, she wasn’t going to dare the waters, Lucifer may be fine but his uncertainty led Charlie to believe that this could easily be her end, and by end of course she meant eternal torture within the river.

No, she had a different method in mind, reaching in she pulled out a gold coin, she placed it on top of her thumb and flicked the metal disc high into the air. It had been hard to find one, they were antiques at this point, no one used gold as currency in hell since the digital age, she was lucky that she had found a pawn shop that was selling them, clearly the demon didn’t know their worth and thought that the modern cash that Charlie offered was a great deal. As Charron’s obol splashed in the Styx, there was a strange fog that seemed to emanate from the point it entered and soon the low hulking groan sounded as a rotten and dripping wooden barge began to surface, The creature steering was wearing a black and tattered cloak and hood that completely covered its face, the dripping form of Charron turned to face Charlie and the only thing inside where its face should have been was darkness. The barge rumbled onto the shore with a boarding plank and sagged and groaned as Charlie stepped aboard.

The ferryman himself, Charron the creature of the Styx was missing the lower half of his body and seemed to be merged with the barge that was his charge. It’s faceless hood stared at Charlie as it waited,

“Take me to the soul of Alastor the radio demons most hated and feared enemy.” The ferryman bowed and turned its large barge pole and began to move, Charlie smiled, soon she would bring back one of the ancient Overlords and with her help they could destroy the radio demon, she would be finally free of that monster that lurked in her hotel and Vaggie would never know that she was involved… soon she could have everything she always wanted with Vaggie.

The barge seemed to drift along immune to the currents of the water, as if Charron’s very will urged it onwards and to stay afloat. Charlie enjoyed the quiet and the peace that this offered her, there was no one at all in sight as the fog surrounded vessel moved onward, she counted on the fear of the Styx would keep souls and demons away, and she was right. Soon she felt the barge slow and the ferry man reached out with a skeletal had and pointed to a place just beyond the barge into the water. 

Charlie moved to the edge of the barge and looked down, there was still no discernable creature but a mess off shapes and elongated faces, distorted in nightmares. She trusted the ferryman and called out.

“To the creature that Alastor hates and fears most, I offer you a deal… Help me to destroy him, and satisfy your revenge and I will give you the means in which you can be reborn, but you will be forever bound to me. I offer you a chance to escape eternal torment in the river… Do you accept?” Charlie reached in and pulled out the apple of life and held it extended in the palm of her hand, with a free hand she carved her name into its skin with a talon. There was a stillness in the air now, Charlie waited and the water began to stir, it was rippling and distorting in place as if something was desperately trying to form. Satisfied Charlie took one last long look at her family reflected in its surface before she closed her eyes.

_ I’ll see them someday… _

She titled her hand sideways and the apple fell from her palm before splashing into the waters below. It sank into the darkened gloomy depths and then a single large bubble floated to the surface almost sluggishly it burst and there was a surge of noise as something seemed to scream into existence once more. The waters became disturbed as a swirling circular vortex had begun to form just past the barge, it twisted and stormed and Charlie took a step back as the barge had begun to rock violently. There was a sound like cannon as a shape of shadow of death torpedoed straight out of the water and arced high into the air before turning downwards and aiming straight for the deck of the barge, Charlie cried out and had to jump to one side as it slammed straight down with a sickening crunch. The shadowy mass began to take shape as two thin arms pulled itself up to a standing position its large cyclopean eye blinked open once and Charlie’s mouth fell open.

“ **OH WHAT THE FUCK** !?” 

“Hi Boss!” Niffty gave a cheery wave. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot begin to describe how much fun I had writing this one. I love mythology and crafting it into a story.


	15. Unexpected Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie starts to deal with the fact that her plan has failed so miserably and nothing seems to be going right for her.

Charlie was clutching her hands over her face, and she let out another groan sat on the banks of the Styx. 

_ Fucking, Captain Hindsight strikes again… _

She parted a few fingers a tiny bit and glanced forward, Niffty was still standing a couple of feet away just looking at her. The way she was smiling was unnerving and it looked like she was itching to say something but was letting Charlie have her moment of absolute despair first, least she had some courtesy. Covering her face back up Charlie groaned into her palms again. 

_ What the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I always ignore dad when he was trying to warn me… Why the fuck am I this fucking stubborn! I just threw away giving Vaggie a family! I just THREW AWAY the best gift I could ever offer her… In return for WHAT? Niffty? What the fuck is she even doing here? I can’t use her… _

**_Bound forever…_ **

_ FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! _

Her phone had started to ring in her pocket and Charlie dropped both hands away from her face and grabbed it looking at the caller ID.

“Oh, great… Piling shit onto the shit heap” She answered and held it to her ear.

“Hello Val,” Valentino’s voice sounded uneasy as he answered.

“Afternoon… ma’am.” Charlie gritted her teeth, she knew exactly what was coming. 

“What do you want Val?” There was more unease as he shifted around.

“I just wanna check with you, but a little birdie told me that you’re no longer takin’ an interest in my business? I just wanna make sure that’s true before I do anythin’ you see?” Charlie closed her eyes and sighed, Alastor worked quickly, and she couldn’t do anything about it now, she sighed.

“Yup, it’s true…” there was a long pause as if Valentino didn’t know how to respond.

“Okay, well… see ya round darlin’.” He ended the call, probably off to celebrate. Charlie let out a long-drawn-out hiss, her hand relaxed and allowed the phone to slip out and fall onto the floor, it landed face down on the pebbles, and she heard a clink, glancing down her phone had rolled over and a fresh crack had appeared in her newly repaired screen. She looked up at the sky and wondered when she would get struck by lightning next. 

There was a tiny noise as Niffty had shifted her weight around and Charlie rolled her head over to look at the tiny thing.

_ Well time to get this out of the way I suppose. _

“Hi, Niffty…” Charlie’s enthusiasm couldn’t be any more lacking, she was hoping for an Overlord, not an over-enthusiastic cleaner. Niffty beamed at her,

“Hey boss!” she took a couple of steps closer towards Charlie and was standing right next to her, Niffty’s single eye fixed on the princess as she sat on the uncomfortable ground.

“Please don’t call me boss,” Niffty gasped as if she had uttered a foul expletive and covered both hands over her mouth before squeaking out. 

“Sorry! What would you prefer? Ms Magne, Mistress or…?” Charlie was rubbing her temples again trying to get rid of the headache, before it took hold of her mind.

“Charlie will be fine.” Niffty let a little coo, 

“First name already?... You really are wonderful, amazing, fantastic!” Charlie very slowly turned her head to look at that smile of Niffty’s again.

_ That’s really unsettling. _

“I, uh… I’ve got to ask Niffty but… why are you even here?” Charlie in truth had no idea, she had seen the different cleaners around the hotel and Niffty had disappeared about the same time she jumped from the clock tower, she assumed Niffty had just left because she didn’t want to work at the hotel any more what with Alastor not working for Charlie. She had never asked, and no one seemed to bring it up. She had assumed it was fine, and that was a massive mistake. 

The small demon played with her hands a little and her smile drooped slightly,

“Alastor tore out my heart…” Charlie closed her eyes and let out another sigh, things were only getting better for her.

_ OH! This is even better she’s a fucking jilted love interest? Great Charlie… real fucking fantastic… You’re a god-damn moron _

“So you left when he rejected you? Then what happened?” Niffty tilted her head in confusion and then brightened up.

“What? Oh, no! Both really, he rejected me and then plunged his hand into my chest and tore out my heart…” She mimed the action and Charlie’s mouth fell open a second time. 

“Wait? What!... What were you doing then?” Niffty looked a little downtrodden and kicked a pebble away from her as she spoke.

“Trying to kiss him.” 

“... and he tore your heart out?” Something wasn’t adding up here. “Just like that?” Niffty seemed slightly annoyed as she thought about it.

“Yeah, and you know what! I thought he would show a little more gratitude after I cleaned him, Fed him and made sure he got to sleep!” 

“Err, excuse me… but what?” Charlie was bewildered and started to feel a sense of foreboding about where this was going. Niffty paused for a few moments,

“Well, its kind of personal… but I trust you, I’d trust you… with anything.” she half whispered out the last part and Charlie got a dreadful feeling in her stomach. 

_ Hmmmmmmm _

“So I knew that we loved each other right? I mean he practically told me so many times!”

_ Practically? But not actually? _

“Always smiling at me…”

_ He smiles at everyone _

“That one time he told me how much he appreciated me and stroked my arms…”

_ Well, that’s one thing… _

“So I knew that we were destined to be together and then that little  **WHORE!** … sorry for the language, But he makes me so mad! Angel started whispering words to him and twisting his way of thinking! I knew I just had to take Alastor away from that whole situation and make him see that it should just be me!” Charlie had a look of concern as she thought about what Niffty had just said.

“When you say, ‘take him away’ what did you do?” Niffty gave a cheery smile, 

“Snuck up on him in an Alley and knocked him out! Then tied him down, so he couldn't get away and used his blood to draw his magic, so he couldn't use that either.” Charlie should have just let her mouth hang open, it would have looked better than her gawking like a fish.

“You kidnapped Alastor?” Niffty looked offended and shook her head fervently.

“It wasn’t kidnap, it was for his own good! Besides, you don’t kidnap someone and make love to them, do you?”

_ OH, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING HELL IS THAT? _

“... Just so I’m clear okay, you thought that Alastor loved you, so when he started to spend time and date Angel, you kidnapped and then raped him…” Niffty looked appalled. 

“It wasn’t  _ rape _ ! That’s an awful thing!” Charlie nodded,

“You’re right, it is an awful thing… Kinda makes sense why he tore your heart out…” Niffty looked sadly at the floor and was fiddling with her fingers. She half mumbled, not really to Charlie but to herself.

“... It wasn’t…”

Charlie didn’t really know where to go from here, what the hell was she suppose to do with a deranged rapist. She couldn’t just let her loose to go molest Alastor some more, what would that accomplish? Great so she ambushed him once, it sounded more like luck than anything else.

“Why is everything I do, turning to shit recently?” Niffty’s head perked up, 

“What’s the matter Charlie, Can I help?” Charlie waved a dismissive hand

“No, just thinking out loud.” A thought crossed her mind, and she looked back at Niffty.

“Do you still love Alastor?” This could be a problem if she did but Niffty grinned and laughed,

“Of course not silly! He betrayed my feelings and lied to me about how he felt! Plus, he never really did any big gestures for me… not like you.” Charlie froze as her blood ran cold.

“What?” She really, really,  **really** didn’t like where this was going and the way Niffty was staring at her with that blush spreading across her cheeks didn’t help in the slightest. 

“It’s just that you… you saved me… no one else ever saved me, and we’re going to be together forever.” She lifted her white top a fraction and just underneath her tiny bellybutton, Charlie’s name was written, It looked a tattoo. Now Charlie allowed herself time to panic, she didn’t want to make the same mistake as Alastor and shuddered at the implication.

“Listen Niffty, I’m  **not** in love with you. Okay?” Niffty titled her head and paused before letting out a giggle.

“I know that silly! We’ve only just started to get to know each other, that can come later!” Charlie stood up quickly and backed up shaking her hands frantically.

“No, no it can’t! Niffty I’m getting married, I’m in love with someone else… there’s not going to be a me and you, okay? I’m not trying to lead you on here, I just want to be clear… I. Am. In. Love. With. Someone. Else.” Niffty frowned and looked at the ground, she seemed to be thinking it over. Charlie held her breath.

“So, if you love them… they must be pretty special, right?” Charlie winced, and was almost afraid to answer.

“... Yes?” Niffty’s eye grew wide with delight.

“Well, that just means I can love them too!” 

“WHAT? No! That’s not what I meant!” Charlie was starting to clutch at straws.

“It’s another woman anyway! I’m marrying another woman… you’re into men right?” She hated saying it, but she hoped that maybe Niffty would be put off… maybe. 

“That’s a shame, but its what’s on the inside that counts anyway! And you’re simply wonderful!” 

_ Fuck why does she have to be so progressive? Just be a huge bigot or something, come on! _

“You sure that won't bother you? At all?” Niffty shook her head.

“Nope!” 

“... Fuck”

“I prefer the term, ‘love-making’ but if you want we could?” She let out another giggle and Charlie’s eyes snapped wide.

“Oh no! No no no no!” Niffty nodded,

“Oh good, I didn’t want to say anything but that felt kind of rushed, I haven’t even met your fiancée yet.” 

“Meet my…? You're not meeting Vaggie!” Niffty tilted her head,

“Oh, she’s the one you're marrying? She changed a lot then? I always remember her being so… Grumpy!”

“I’m not talking about her with you,” 

“I suppose it’s rude to talk about someone when they’re not here, well done Charlie, I would hate to seem rude to you.” Charlie’s hands were shaking, what sort of stupid situation had she got stuck in now. 

“I need to get out of here…” She took a step back and Niffty followed.

“Oh where are we going?” Charlie shook her head frantically

“I-I need some time alone.” Niffty stopped,

“Okay! I’ll see you later!” Charlie stared at her for a moment and then took another step back, this time Niffty didn’t follow and just gave a cheery wave. Charlie turned and started taking more steps, being very careful that she didn’t start sprinting which is exactly what she wanted to do. Niffty called back, her cheery little voice carried slightly.

“Bound forever! I can’t wait!” Charlie’s heart couldn’t take much more of this. 

“What the hell am I suppose to do now? Err Hey Vaggie, you into Polygamy, because I accidentally brought Niffty back and bound her to me for eternity, and she doesn’t take rejection well. I’m so fucking stupid!” 

“I’m going to go back to my parents and try and see dad… I need to speak to someone about this, he’ll know what to do… he has too.” 

***

“What do you mean he’s out! He never leaves!” Charlie couldn't believe how much her luck had taken a turn for the worst, Lilith was reading outside under a parasol, she placed her book down and took a delicate sip from the china tea cup she picked up from the table.

“Sorry, sweetheart, but he said it was urgent and left… are you okay? Charlie you looked stressed.” Charlie shook her head.

“I’m fine mom, I just needed to talk to him, something hasn’t really gone how I planned it and I think he’s the only one who can help!” 

“You can talk to me if you want?”

“No, no, just can you please call me when he comes back… let him know its urgent.”

“Sure, you should have a nice relaxing bath, it should help ease the tension.” Charlie sighed that did sound nice. 

“Yeah I think I will, thanks mom.” Lilith picked up her book again and continued to read as Charlie headed for the inside of the palace. The master bathroom was a sight to behold more like a small swimming pool than a bathtub. It was situated around a corner in the white marble room, she quickly stripped off her clothes and left them on a wooden slatted bench next to a collection of fluffy towels, moving around the corner she glanced at the huge tub and turned her attention to the controls, more magic than invention. Each of the buttons indicated what scented water would issue forth from the many pipes that arranged around the tub. It didn’t take her long to decide and soon hot steaming water filled the room with the scent of lavender. Charlie dipped a toe in the hot water and just let herself slide gracefully in and float naturally to the center of the tub, her head resting back all she could hear was the sound on the water lapping around her, and she let out a long sigh.

Today had been, difficult, and she really didn’t know what to do. Her plans for revenge were dead in the water, she couldn't use Niffty she doubted the tiny girl could kill Alastor if she tried, but of course Alastor hated and feared her the most, he had been abused by her.

_ I should have asked for the soul who came closest to defeating him… fucking hell. _

The water stayed hot for a very long time and Charlie just listlessly floated around in it. Trying to make sense of her day. Finally accepting that she wasn’t going to get anywhere, Charlie got out of the tub and rubbed at her face. She needed to head back to the hotel. Turning the corner to go grab one of the large towels, Niffty went to hand her one.

“Ready to get dry?” 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Charlie screamed at the top of her lungs and stumbled backwards as the tiny Cyclops had appeared in view, she lost her footing and went tumbling back, falling into the bath that luckily had not finished draining yet. 

“Oh my goodness! Are you okay?” Niffty rushed to the edge of the bath and peered down at Charlie who was furiously flopping around trying to right herself and then frantically covering her privates. 

“What are you doing here!” She frantically screamed, her face red from the embarrassment. Niffty smiled at her.

“Well, its later now… So I thought I’d see what you were doing and then you were taking a relaxing bath, so I thought I’d wait quietly for you to finish and then I would offer you a towel.”

“YOU WERE WATCHING ME IN THE BATH?” Niffty nodded,

“Only for a little, then I let you have your privacy.” Charlie was spluttering,

“How did you even get into the palace!?” Niffty looked confused.

“I just walked in? Is there something wrong?”

“People can’t just walk into the palace they have to be invited! Who invited you? Was it my dad?” Niffty tilted her head, clearly confused.

“What? No, I just walked up to the gates, and they opened, same for the palace too, I just followed my instincts, and they lead me straight to you! Isn’t that wonderful? No matter how far we get separated I’ll always be able to find you!” 

**Bound Forever**

“Hells, this is a nightmare… why can’t I wake up from this!” Niffty chirped up. 

“Are you having bad dreams? I read that certain meditation techniques can help calm your mind down, we can do them together if you like?”

“No, Niffty… I’m fine.” 

_ I can’t bring her to the hotel, not today… what the fuck am I supposed to do if she can’t leave me alone and I can’t lose her. _

Suddenly she had an idea, well at least it would buy her a little time whilst she tried to sort this out.

“Niffty I’m just going to make a phone call real quick can you give me some privacy, so I can get dressed?” 

“Of course I can! I’ll be just outside waiting!” Niffty left, Charlie heard the door closed so getting to her feet she clambered out of the bath and started to frantically dry herself before putting her clothes back on, she reached for her phone and dialled Vaggie.

“Come on… please answer.” 

“Charlie?” Vaggie’s voice sounded out and the princess already felt better.

“Hey Rainbow, how are you doing?” 

“I’m fine Charlie, just getting paperwork done for the hotel… need to get better caterers I think they waste too much food.”

“Sounds like trouble…” 

“It’s alright, what about you, get those weddings things sorted?”

“Uh yeah, sort of… I’m at my parents helping my dad with the garden arrangement for our special day… I'm probably going to be here a really long time, so I might just stay over for the night and come back to the hotel tomorrow.”

“Oh, do you want me to come over and help?”

“No, No! It needs to be a surprise remember!”

“Well, if you’re sure… let me know if anything changes.”

“You’ll be the first to know! Love you Vaggie.”

“Love you too, bye.” 

Okay, so she had a night… A single night of pure unadulterated panic. Charlie shuffled slowly to the door and opened it, to no one’s surprise Niffty was waiting on the other side and stared up at her with awe.

“That was a really big bathroom! It must take ages to clean!” Charlie nodded wearily,

“Yeah… it does, there’s a whole team of cleaners for the palace.” Niffty let out a whistle. 

“Wow, that’s pretty neat!” Charlie rubbed her face again, she felt exhausted and that relaxing bath had been completely ruined.

“Listen Niffty, I’m going to go have a nap, why don’t you find something to clean for a bit?” Niffty smiled as if Charlie had just asked her to marry her.

“I’d love to! Sleep well!” She skittered away and out of sight. Charlie let out an exhalation and trudged to her room. Her energy was gone, and she just needed to rest her eyes for a little. Opening the door, she turned and closed it and put the latch on, so she would have some privacy. Yawning she moved over to her window and pulled the curtains across so darkness spread her room. Stripping off her clothes lazily she slid into the bed and lay perfectly still whilst she waited for the last of her energy to drain away.

_ What an awful day… _

When she woke up it was dark beyond her curtain, clearly her nap had taken her straight into the night. Well if she needed the rest she might as well keep on sleeping, she stretched out her legs as she went to roll over and her foot connected with a lump at the bottom of the bed. Charlie lifted her head up and blinked a few times trying to adjust to the darkness.

At the foot of her bed, curled up like a cat and sleeping with her head resting on her hands was Niffty. Charlie would have been surprised but at this point, nothing surprised her. She looked past her and saw that her door was indeed, still locked. She let her head flop back down, and she continued to roll over onto her side.

_ Fuck.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Unemployment and a Pity Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor wakes up still in one piece and wonders what's next for him.
> 
> Charlie wakes up and wonders what the hell she's going to do with Niffty.

He could count his blessings, Alastor hadn’t been attacked over the course of the evening, and he had a rudimentary concept of how to work a mobile phone, he even sent a message to Angel wishing him a safe work day. The morning was going fine, he had a wonderful breakfast and joined Vaggie, who came down to the dining area to eat alone as Charlie had left to do something that day. She seemed so happy to see him and it left a lump in his throat. 

“I must say my dear, you are seeming rather upbeat today.” Vaggie smiled, and she shovelled another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

“Am I?”

“In fact, I would say most days you were in good spirits.”

“Guess I’ve got a lot to be happy about.” There was that lump in his throat again and Alastor shifted around uncomfortably, unfortunately Vaggie noticed.

“What about you? Looks like something got you bothered.” Alastor waved a hand and smiled. 

“No, no It’s nothing.” It wasn’t nothing but Alastor didn’t have the heart to explain how he suspected Charlie had been unfaithful recently, especially with no concrete proof. He just hoped that maybe Charlie would have wised up and stopped. Vaggie didn’t deserve it and it upset Alastor that she might have to deal with it. 

Who could have guessed getting closer to Angel would have made him open up his feelings a little more, not outwardly of course, but inside little tendrils of care and compassion had begun to wind their way around the people close to him. Angel and Vaggie being the two closest to his twisted and malformed heart. 

“Well, if you’re sure… you know you can talk to me about stuff right? I mean I’ve basically spilt my guts out to you.”

“I know my dear, and If I need to, I will make use of that offer.” Vaggie shrugged and continue to eat. They both ate in relative silence after that, not an awkward one, it felt comfortable and when Vaggie was done she excused herself and left to work, apparently some numbers in the kitchens weren’t adding up. Alastor took his time and finished his cup of tea before leaving and heading back to his own room.

Stepping inside he had barely closed the door before someone was knocking on the other side. He turned his head to look at the door.

“That’s odd…” He hadn’t seen anyone close by in the corridor when he arrived. Getting slowly to the door a strange sense of something not quite right washed over him, and he cautiously took the door handle in his grasp and opened the door.

Lucifer was standing on the other side and in an instance, Alastor realized that he had lost. There was no point in running, or even fighting he would only embarrass himself, instead if he was to be corrupted and broken he would do it with as much dignity as he could, perhaps then, memories of him would be more grandiose than the truth. Lucifer looked him straight in the eye and spoke with a very clear commanding tone.

“Aren’t you going to invite me inside Alastor?” Of course, he was going to make him walk to his own execution. He bowed his head and stepped to one side allowing Lucifer to enter his room, he took one last look down the hallway and saw no one else. Closing the door he turned to find Lucifer standing in the centre of the room. 

“Apple?” He enquired as he reached into a breast-pocket.

“I’d rather not.” Alastor swallowed uncomfortable, remembering the feeling of that seedling monstrosity that had pushed its way out of his mouth and broken his jaw for the effort. If he was lucky maybe this would be painless, he doubted he was due for such good fortune. 

“Very well.” Lucifer pulled out an apple and bit into it, savouring the taste. Alastor watched him silently eat the thing and wondered why it was taking so long for him to get round to doing whatever horrifying thing he was going to do. Strangely enough, Alastor felt at peace with what was about to happen and thinking back he wouldn’t change a thing… apart from getting Lucifer set upon him of course, he just hoped that someday Angel could get free from under Valentino’s thumb. Lucifer had finished eating and with a flourish the apple core seemed to disappear.

“I don’t often involve myself directly with my daughters business, I prefer to let her make her own mistakes. But recently she has been more unpredictable than usual and worse she is meddling with forces that I cannot control.” That wasn’t what Alastor had expected at all, maybe this wasn’t his final curtain call. He spoke cautiously.

“What would that have to do with myself?” 

“I think we both know that my daughter wishes to end your existence, however the methods she is currently trying to employ are dangerous and beyond her understanding.”

“Because she has been unfaithful, and wants the truth silenced?” Lucifer waved a dismissive hand.

“I don’t care what my daughter does in the confines of any relationship she professes to be in. Adultery is hardly the worst crime down here, and not even the worst one Charlotte has committed.” Alastor folded his arms, so Lucifer knew about what Charlie was up to.

“This would lead to a sham marriage surely, shouldn’t you care what your daughter does with your name? What people might think?” Lucifer gave a deadpan look straight at the radio demon.

“I didn’t take you for a sentimental fool, I hardly care what anyone thinks of me, let them say what they will. Anyone who openly tries to challenge me will be crushed, as they always have been.” Alastor tapped his fingers against his still folded arms. 

“What about your wife’s thoughts on this?” Lucifer paused,

“My darling Lilith does not know, She would be less than impressed, but she had always been a romantic sort, she’s even taken a liking to Charlie’s partner.”

“And you?” Lucifer shrugged. 

“Another lost soul, I care not for them. If they end up lamenting their existence, that is why this place exists.” Alastor was surprised by how detached Lucifer was to the whole thing, even Alastor felt pangs of guilt as rare as they were. 

“Why haven’t you told your wife?” Lucifer paused for a moment.

“As I have said, I don’t often interfere in my daughter’s affairs even if I am aware of them.” 

“Apart from warning me?”

“An exception to the rule.” Alastor’s smile frowned slightly.

“So you’ve come to tell me that your daughter plans to kill me, forgive me for saying it. But this is hardly a new revelation, I had figured she might.”

“No, I have come to tell you that despite my best efforts my daughter is a failure. You shouldn’t need to concern yourself with her any more.”

_ What an odd phrase. _

“Why?” Lucifer moved past the radio demon and went to the door,

“Because Alastor, she has become the architect for her own destruction all you need to do now, is wait and not involve yourself further with my daughter affairs.” There was the warning he was waiting for, but fine. Alastor had done what he needed to do.

“Very well, was there anything else you required from me?” Lucifer shook his head,

“No, enjoy your celebrations.” He left and Alastor was alone again. He sat down on the bed with a sigh, that was a draining encounter. Alastor felt like every one of his actions and words were being judged and tested, he just wondered. Did he pass whatever test Lucifer had thrown his way? It might still just be the morning, but he already felt like he needed a stiff drink to get through the rest of the day. Alastor kicked his legs out and lay down on the bed, he must have dozed off because the next thing that woke him was the scrapping of a key in the lock, and he sat bolt upright as he prepared for what he assumed to be the cleaners. Instead, Angel came into view and was looking shell shocked. Alastor tilted his head.

“Angel are you okay? Aren’t you working today.” Angel shook his head and spoke in an unusually quiet tone as he looked at the floor.

“Val… fired me.” Alastor raised an eyebrow, he had sent a message to Valentino but had wondered if he would do anything about it, surely he would have checked with Charlie first… Does that mean, she agreed to it?

“Are you okay Angel?” As Angels head titled upwards the unbelievable huge grin spread with it, and he pounced on Alastor.

“He said it was you that got me fired! Did you?” he was hugging into Alastor jacket tightly and was waiting for the radio demon to answer.

“I might have had a hand it in.” Angel let out such a loud laughed and bounced up and down squeezing into Alastor tightly.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You don’t know what this means…. I’m finally free! You gave me my freedom Smiles!” he finally let go and took a step back staring star struck up at Alastor, who shrugged.

“It was nothing Angel, I thought you seemed unhappy with work, so I acted on fixing it.”

“It’s not fuckin’ nothin’, this means the world to me! I love you so muc-” The porn stars eyes grew wide as the last part of that sentence had accidental slipped out in his excitement. Alastor raised an eyebrow.

“Did you ju-”

“No I didn’t!” Angel was going bright red in the face, Alastor tilted his head to one side.

“I’m almost certain I heard you s-”

“No you didn’t!” The radio demon smiled devilishly,

“Oh, that was a shame, must have been my imagination…” Angel was redder than a stop sign.

“A-A s-shame?” He just about stammered out. Alastor hummed a non-committal noise at him and Angel squirmed in place. 

“I love you.” He barely whispered it and his eyes darted between the floor and Alastor’s face. The radio demon coughed.

“I’m sorry my dear fellow I couldn’t quite make that out? Speak up please.” He cupped a hand to his ear and Angel scowled at him.

“I fuckin’ hate you sometimes Smiles…” Alastor put a hand over his mouth.

“Now that’s not very polite. Was that everything?” Angel shuffled a few steps closer.

“I love you.” this time it was more of a mumble.

“Enunciation is very important if you want to make yourself heard! Head up, chest straight and then you can project!” Angel face was a mix of dark reds as he scowled again at Alastor amusement at the whole thing. 

“Oh shut up Smiles!” He leant in and kissed him, Alastor’s hands wrapped themselves around the small of his back as their lips met. Angel let out a soft little gasp as he was squeezed gently. When they finally parted Angel spoke.

“I, love, you. You hear me that time!” Alastor gave him a large grin.

“Loud and clear.” Angel shook his head but was still smiling, his blush all over his face still. 

“Dunno what I’m gonna do for work now…” 

“What do you feel like doing?” Angel paused.

“I dunno, might still go out and do the same job, but for me this time! Not Val, I can work my own hours and I can say no If I want… plus I can keep all the cash I make.”

“Enjoy the idea of being your own boss?” Angel nodded and went in for another cuddle.

“Yeah, I really do…” Alastor cleared his throat. 

“Angel, I was thinking perhaps you’d like to accompany me for a meal out? I think tonight is a wonderful time to celebrate.”

“I’d love to Smiles, but you pick the place and surprise me, but later I want to surprise you too!” He wiggled his eyebrows at him and the radio demon rolled his eyes.

“If you insist.”

“I fuckin’ do, tonight’s going to be great!” 

****

Niffty stirred and her eye fluttered open, the first thing she did was to turn her head towards the top of the bed, Charlie was laying on her side and looked so peaceful sleeping, Niffty stretched out her arms from under her and sat up. It had been surprisingly comfortable curled up at the foot of the bed, she hadn’t wanted to disturb Charlie from her nap but didn’t know where else to go. Delicate as a mouse she moved up and crouched down beside Charlie, there was a stray blonde hair dangling in front of the princesses petite nose, Niffty delicately grasped it and tucked it behind Charlie’s ear so it wouldn’t tickle her. 

She chewed her lip absent-mindedly as she just sat there watching her sleep. Charlie had told her that she didn’t love her, it should have hurt but instead Niffty found herself growing more attached to the sleeping blonde. Charlie had told her the truth, hardly anyone did that around Niffty, others had treated her not like a person, but more like some cleaning house pet. Even Alastor lied… behind those pretty smiles and dazzling eyes. Niffty’s tiny hands shook slightly as she had balled them into fists. No one had ever taken her seriously, she was always the thing in the background… Alone. 

She turned her head away from the sleeping Charlie to look around the room when Charlie’s soft voice spoke out.

“I’ll never leave you alone.” Niffty froze up and turned back around to look at Charlie, she was still asleep. Niffty let out a quiet sob.

“No… not again.”

“Niffty, you mean the world to me, why else would I bring you back?”

“Please... stop.” Niffty crawled backwards and tumbled off the side of the bed, she landed with a thump on the carpet, Charlie stirred but didn’t wake.

“Niffty… you should join me in bed. I’m ever so lonely.” The tiny Cyclops had pressed herself into the corner of the room and had her hands squeezing around her ears, her eye screwed shut tight.

“Please stop…. Please stop lying…. Just stop.” But Charlie’s whispers didn’t stop and Niffty wrapped arms around her legs as she pressed her head against her knees.

When Charlie woke up, she didn’t open her eyes to start with as her ears had picked up the sounds of quiet gasping. It jump-started her brain, and she wondered what sort of horrifying sexual act she was about to witness when she remembered that Niffty was in the room with her. Cautiously she moved her arms and legs around the bed and let out a sigh when she hadn’t been restrained. Creeping an eye open she wasn’t immediately greeted by an intimate sight either. Now confused, she sat up and couldn’t see Niffty anywhere on the bed, listening out her head turned to the corner of the room where the tiny demon was sat cradling herself back and forth as she cried into her knees. Cautiously Charlie called out

“Niffty?” Her messy red hair bounced up as she looked up at Charlie, she sniffed and started wiping frantically with her hands to get rid of the tears on her face.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be okay… I just need a second.” More frantic wiping that didn’t seem to be helping. Charlie made sure that her dignity was covered up by her bed covers, and she patted at the space next to her.

“You want to talk about it?” Niffty looked like she had just been punched.

“No one ever asks how I’m doing…” Charlie frowned,

“Well, I am… so come here.” She patted the space again. Niffty sniffed and timidly stood up before stepping up to the bed and clambering on top she sat down next to Charlie and went quiet, she was just fiddling around with her hands. Looks like Charlie would have to do the work here.

“So… what’s got you upset?” Niffty looked awkwardly at her.

“You, told me you loved me.” Charlie narrowed her eyes.

“What? No I didn’t.” Niffty nodded,

“I know it was a lie… I’m fine.” She didn’t look fine and Charlie certainly didn’t feel fine after that.

“But I didn’t lie to you? I never said it… In fact, I said the opposite, I’m not in love with you.” Niffty shook her head and looked nervous.

“Your voice did…”

“My Voi-? What did I talk in my sleep or something?” Another small shake of the head left Charlie more confused than ever, were they just going round in circles here?

“Sorry Niffty, but I’m just not getting it… could you explain what’s going on?” 

“I’ve never told anyone.” The large eye was staring down at the bedding, and she looked more uncomfortable than ever. Charlie pursed her lips.

“Buuuut, you said you trusted me with anything right?” Niffty fidgeted again, and looked up at Charlie, the princess could see her reflection in the large glassy orb of Niffty’s eye.

“Yeah… I did. You’re not going to make fun of me are you?” Charlie shook her head and held out one hand. 

“Demon princess honour!” Niffty nodded and looked back down at her hands as she spoke.

“I never had any friends, everyone used to make fun of me because of my height and because I used to clean everything, no one would want to eat with me because I would take too long, and they just stopped acting as if I was even there… I would have given anything to have a friend. So I started to pretend like they were there with me, I’d talk to them, and they would talk back, it made me happy. Soon I didn’t even have to try to pretend I could just hear them, and they would say all kind of wonderful things to me… like real friends did.” Charlie had gone very still, and she was staring at Niffty as she continued but one thought kept racing in her mind.

_ She hears voices too. _

“But then they started t-telling me to do things… a-awful things! I d-didn’t know what to do, they kept s-shouting at me that they would leave me… I didn’t want t-to be alone, my friends were all I had. So I did everything t-they asked and I couldn’t stop, it all got too much... I-I couldn’t escape, s-so I took a lot of pills to make the pain in my head go away like they said it would and I woke up here.

Alastor found me, the first person to smile at me, that smile was just for me… he asked if I needed a job and I said yes, because I didn’t know what was going on… he asked me what I could do, I told him I could clean, and he laughed, but he was laughing with me not at me… Asked if cleaning up bodies was a problem and I told him no, he held my shoulder and led me to a place of his… h-he was so k-kind… hh-e w-was… I t-thou-gh-t he l-oved m-m-e!” Niffty stopped trying to talk and broke down into quiet sobs hands clutching at her face. Charlie took a moment before leaning forward and wrapping up the crying demon in both arms and pulling her in for a hug. Niffty gasped but then clutched at Charlie desperately as she began to loudly sob, she seemed so desperate for physical contact, starved even, how long had she felt isolated?

Charlie was never going to tell her, that she knew exactly what that kind of isolation can do to someone. That she knew exactly what it was like having a voice in your head yell and screech things until you did them. She felt a strange pity for the tiny creature, well at least she did until right about the time Niffty moved her head around and planted her lips firmly on Charlie’s. Charlie made a shocked noise from the back of her throat then quickly and firmly shoved Niffty back, she tumbled straight off the bed with a look of surprise and cried out.

“I’m sorry! I thought that was what that was!” Charlie was furious.

“I was fucking hugging you not asking you to kiss me! The fuck did you think I was trying to do?” Niffty scrambled to her feet and looked panicked.

“I’m sorry! No one’s done that with me before!” Charlie looked bewildered.

“What, hugged you?” 

“Tried to make me feel better! I thought you wanted me to… you know… to pay you back.”

“Why the hell would I want that?” Niffty looked wildly around.

“I don’t know… why are you being like this with me!?”

“Because I fucking PITY you.” Niffty fell silent and stared at the floor. Charlie tilted her head up and let out a long sigh.

“I didn’t mean it like  _ that… _ I just didn’t know that stuff about you.” Niffty shifted around,

“Nobody does, they never asked… you were the first.” Charlie rubbed her hand into her face,

“Listen we’ve got to go to the hotel today, but it’s still pretty early… you want to get back here?” She patted at the space by her side. Niffty went wide-eyed.

“R-Really?” Charlie nodded.

“Yeah, but don’t fucking try to kiss me this time.” Niffty frantically shook her head.

“I won’t!” She scrambled back up and sat down next to Charlie looking apprehensively up at her. She let out a tiny giggle when Charlie wrapped her arms around her again and Niffty returned the gesture and just cuddled quietly until it was time to get up.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode is going to be a fun one, imagine Charlie attempting to sneak Niffty inside the hotel to the sound track of mission impossible if it was played badly off-key and on a pan-flute


	17. Bound for Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie attempts to sneak Niffty back into the hotel and it becomes apparent how deep their bond truly is.

“Okay, so let’s go over the plan again one more time!” Niffty nodded at Charlie as they were both crouched in an alley close to where the hotel was located. Niffty repeated what Charlie had obsessively planned out. 

“You’re going to go and make sure the coast is clear and then let me in via the service doors. I’m not to make eye contact with anyone else and just stay out of sight until I see you give me a wave” Charlie nodded,

“Good, good and then when we get inside?”

“I’m going to stay quiet and behind you and then you’re going to hide me in your room and I’m not allowed to say anything whilst you talk to Vaggie about everything.”

“Excellent Niffty” Charlie gave the tiny demon a pat on the head and a thumbs up. Niffty beamed back at her. 

“We’re such a good team Charlie!” Charlie couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm, she looked up at the road and a wave of nausea hit her stomach. 

_ Okay Showtime. _

Charlie and Niffty cross the street and got to the side of the hotel without much notice, Niffty took cover behind a box and Charlie moved round to the entrance and walked inside.

_ So far, so good.  _

Small amounts of perspiration was forming on her forehead, and she wiped her palms on her jacket, trying to keep steady and looking normal and not at all like how she felt… A complete wreck waiting to crash out. No sign of Vaggie in the lobby, that was a good sign, meeting her too early would not be a good thing. She waved an almost forcefully cheery hello to Husk who just stared at her before taking a long drag from a bottle, nothing unusual. She walked with a purpose and headed straight to the kitchens. They were quiet, breakfast rush was over and it was too soon for lunch preparations to get underway. Now into the area where they take deliveries Charlie listened out to make sure that no one was approaching, and she opened one of the outer doors. Checked the alley for anyone on a smoke break and confident that everything was fine. 

Niffty sat patiently next to one of the large bins the hotel used for disposing of waste like she was asked but revolted that she had to get so close to something unsanitary and dirty. It made her skin crawl, but she kept herself steady with thoughts that Charlie had asked her to do this, and she really deserved Niffty’s best so that’s what she would try to give. Charlie appeared and gave a small thumbs up and waved her over, dashing across Niffty noted how nervous Charlie look, she always had a nervous smile, it was quite telling when you saw her in action a lot.

“Everything going okay Charlie?” Charlie nodded and glanced around again,

“Yeah, lets get inside quickly.” Niffty quickly entered and Charlie closed the door and let out a long-drawn-out sigh.

“Okay… First part done, let’s get you upstairs. Follow me, quietly!” Niffty indicated that her mouth was zipped shut and quickly stepped behind her and matched Charlie’s pace. She walked quickly and with as much confidence as she could muster, straight to the stairwell, Charlie wouldn’t risk the elevator. Opening the door she glanced up the large flight of stairs and content that she couldn’t hear any footsteps ushered Niffty inside. 

First floor, Second floor… almost there, almost safe. Then just as she reached the door for her floor she heard a voice that was possibly attached to the worst possible person. Alastor was talking to someone in the hallway. It sounded like one of the cleaning staff. Charlie pressed herself up against the wall next to the door and held her finger to her lips. Niffty nodded and her pupil seemed to twitch when she recognized Alastor’s voice, for some reason Charlie felt a sudden heat rising in her chest that she couldn’t explain and had to take a few steadying breaths to calm it down. She couldn’t quite make out the words, and she daren’t risk moving closer to try to hear. Probably just some request or the such.

The minutes ticked on, how long were they going to talk for? Eventually, finally it seemed to peter out and Charlie gave it a good couple of minutes before she as carefully as she could, opened the door. 

“Coasts clear, come on.” Niffty followed behind as they moved forward, no sign of Alastor or whoever he was talking to. Each corridor they passed Charlie seemed to be getting more and more on edge, they were close now. Only a few more turns and they would be there.

“Charlie?” Vaggie’s call made the princess freeze and turn around, Vaggie was behind them at the far end of the corridor just coming round a bend and must have just caught a glimpse of Charlie’s blonde hair, she was pretty far away and if Charlie was really lucky, she might not have seen Niffty. Grabbing Niffty by the hand earning a small squeak she practically sprinted the rest of the way. Practically dropping her keys as she frantically started to try to unlock the door, Charlie swore she could hear footsteps getting closer.

“Come on, come on, come on!” getting the key in with a shaky hand she threw Niffty inside first before bolting in and shutting the door behind her, she lent up against the wood.

“Hide in the bathroom!” Niffty dashed over and shut the door as she went into the small room, Charlie let out a huge sigh, before exclaiming as the door she was resting on was opened forward and Charlie went stumbling.

“Waah!” Vaggie managed to grab her wrist to stop the princess from falling over forwards.

“Woah, Charlie are you okay? Didn’t you hear me calling?” Charlie put on a fake smile and laughed nervously. 

“No, no. Sorry Rainbow I was in a little world of my own, how have you been?” Charlie glanced an eye at the shut bathroom door and was trying to think on how to bring that subject up, turning her attention back towards her grey fiancée she noticed how a red tinge of a blush was spreading across Vaggie’s face as she looked straight into Charlie’s eyes.

“I err, missed you last night.” Charlie felt two hands on either side of her hips as Vaggie closed the distance, she continued.

“The bed was so cold without you Charlie.” Charlie gave off a sly smile as Vaggie pressed herself into Charlie’s body and was whispering into her shoulder, Charlie wrapped her arms around Vaggie’s back.

“Sorry Rainbow, but after last nights work I was absolutely shattered I couldn’t have gone anywhere.” Charlie let out a little gasp as she felt teeth gently nip into neck.

“I’ve got some time now… what do you say Charlie, want to warm the bed up?” Vaggie leaned back and saw the way Charlie’s lips were parted as she let out a ragged breath and moved her head up to capture her lips. For Charlie, she was experiencing a strange delirium, it felt like she had never been kissed like that before, her heart was going crazy and a fire was burning up and down her insides, lips tingling she returned the kisses and felt Vaggie’s hands start to undress her, and she almost cried out with excitement.

Niffty was gripping the side of the sink with both hands and was trying her very best not to yelp, she didn’t know what was going on but her lips felt tender, and she wanted to know why she was feeling so excited. She tried her very best to calm herself but nothing was working, Niffty desperately wanted to make a good impression for Charlie’s sake, especially if she was going to meet Vaggie, there was a twinge between her legs as she thought about the grey beauty, and she was shocked about where that came from, yesterday when she thought about her, it was at best with a neutral interest. Vaggie was always the one to tell her off for cleaning, but none of that seemed to matter. She eyed the sink and the skin on her hands itched, she desperately wanted to wash her hands but the noise would be too much. She instead focused on trying to keep her breathing shallow and quiet and another wave of unknown pleasure washed over her body and made her back buckle. 

Charlie’s head was fogging up as Vaggie’s hands ran up and down her body underneath her shirt earning a long-drawn-out moan as fingertips caressed her skin. When they parted Vaggie had a cute little smile as she bashfully looked at Charlie,

“You miss me too? You’re never normally this excitable so quickly…” Charlie had to blink a few times and her head was too hazy to collect her thoughts up properly, she glanced at the bathroom door.

“I’ve… got… bathroom, need to tell you.” Vaggie looked at the door and then back to the princess who still looked love drunk. 

“Have you got me something in the bathroom? Another surprise hun?” Vaggie started to move over and things were clicking back into place now that Charlie was finally calming down,

_ Wait… Did I mean to say that? _

“Wait Vaggie!” But it was too late, the door was pushed open. Vaggie smile died as she looked inside the room expecting another silly romantic gesture, instead it was Niffty holding onto the side of a sink and looking wild eyed, the tiny demon frantically stared at Vaggie before glancing behind her as Charlie had begun to approach, her opened shirt fluttering out by her sides, she had a hand raised and looked like she was going to get hold of one of Vaggie’s shoulders. Niffty raised her hand to give a small wave and was about to say hello when it struck her like a thunderbolt and sent her flying across the small room.

Charlie had forgotten how quickly Vaggie could move when she wanted to, her voice got caught in her throat as she watched the silver streak of Vaggie’s spear as it materializes and was launched at Niffty knocking the poor thing clean off her feet and striking the back wall, the tiny demon’s look of shock and fear as she feebly attempted to clutch at the spear that had impaled her in the neck, pinning her in place against the wall.

Vaggie’s red bow in her hair was sharp enough to cut glass when she turned a furious face towards Charlie, to Charlie’s surprise that look of anger vanish in an instant and it was replaced with absolute horror as Vaggie had started to rush towards the blonde, Charlie was going to ask what was wrong but only managed a gurgling splutter. Confused she glanced down and found that the entire front of her body was coated in blood as she lost her balance and collapsed sideways. Vaggie was shaking her furiously and shouting something, but Charlie couldn't quite hear it, there was static in the air and a strange rushing sound as the room had begun to lose its colour. 

She was going to pass out she could feel it, Charlie tried to lift her arm to comfort the distraught grey soul but it was too heavy so Charlie managed a weak smile as her eyes rolled upwards into her head, and the blanketing darkness descended.

**_Bound… Forever…_ ** _ Fuck. _

When Charlie woke back up it was with a groan, and before she could even open her eyes she felt a warm face press down on her and arms wrap around her, coddling her.

“C-Charlie?” Opening up her eyes she was greeted by Vaggie, her one eye was puffy, so she had clearly been crying. Charlie moved and tried to sit up and Vaggie immediately let go of the hug and helped prop up the princess, the look of worry never leaving. Charlie reached a hand to rub her throat it was still sore but at least it had healed strangely enough her arm also was hurting and there was a fresh scar line over her forearm. Vaggie was sat right next to her on the bed and wasn’t looking anywhere else but Charlie’s face.

“Are you okay?” Charlie nodded and winced when she spoke, her throat was scratchy.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Vaggie placed a hand on hers and looked relieved.

“Can you please tell me what’s going on? Why is  **she** here!” Vaggie glanced to the side of the room where Niffty was standing, her clothes were covered in blood, and she looked unbelievably uncomfortable wearing such dirty items, she was cradling an arm that looked to be scarred in a similar place as Charlie’s. Niffty had been looking down at the floor but with the sound of conversation had stared up at the two of them on the bed. Niffty pipped up before Charlie had chance to answer. 

“She tried to throw me out!” Niffty pointed with her better arm at Vaggie, Charlie was hardly surprised, felt like a reasonable reaction. Niffty continued looking grumpy.

“I told her I couldn’t leave you, and she tried to make me leave anyway! She grabbed me by the arm! I told her to let go… that she was just going to hurt you too! But she didn’t listen…  **she broke our arm!** ” Well that explained the scar, but not what the hell was going on. Charlie held out a hand.

“Calm down Niffty, why don’t you wash up and then put on some of my clothes to get you out of yours. They’re in that wardrobe” Charlie felt disgusted staring at Niffty wearing the soiled clothes, it really put her on edge and made her skin crawl. Niffty smiled and a sense of relief washed over both of them, Niffty dashed over to the wardrobe picked out a white shirt that had a unicorn on it and dashed into the bathroom and shutting the door, the sound of the tap being turned on followed. 

“Charlie, what the hell is going on here? Why is that thing here? And why are you so friendly with her!?” Charlie let out a long sigh and rested back.

“I attempted some magic that my family had access to, let’s just say it didn’t work out how I wanted, and now I revived Niffty, and she kind of… hangs around me… apparently we can feel each other too, but this sharing thing… that’s new. That wasn’t there yesterday.” Vaggie looked shocked.

“Wait, yesterday? This happened yesterday!” Charlie nodded and Vaggie looked hurt.

“So you lied to me?” Charlie couldn’t look her in the eye and stared down.

“Yeah… I did. I didn’t know how to tell you…” Vaggie had tensed up.

“You promised, you promised no more lies Charlie! You should have just told me I would have come and helped! What the hell was this about today?” Charlie fidgeted.

“I wanted to try to tell you and then show you Niffty but I don’t know what happened everything went a bit strange and you just opened the door.” Vaggie wasn’t done being angry.

“I almost killed you without meaning too! You should have said something! Charlie what the hell?” Charlie didn’t know what to say, and she felt a horrible guilt pressing in on her.

“I don’t know what to tell you Vaggie, I panicked, with everything going wrong recently I didn’t know what to do!” Vaggie froze and her eye narrowed. 

“... what do you mean  _ everything _ ? What else haven’t you told me?!” Charlie opened her mouth but no noise came out. Vaggie took her by both shoulders and held on tight.

“CHARLIE, what else have you been  **LYING TO ME ABOUT?** ”

Niffty was done washing herself, the repeating process of her cleaning ritual had calmed her down although she was still feeling a slight guilt over something, must be having to have inconvenienced Charlie so much that she had to lend her some clothes. She glanced down at her stomach and ran a ringer across Charlie’s tattooed name and smiled. 

“You really are wonderful, kind, amazing.” Niffty held the shirt to her face and let Charlie’s scent wash over her, she grinned. Slipping on the white t-shirt it fitted her like a dress and went down to her knees. The unicorn pattern was childish but cutesy. She folded her stained clothes into a ball so that the stains were all on the inside, so she could touch it without getting more dirty.

“Probably best if I get these cleaned straight away, I don’t want it to stain permanently, plus I can give Charlie her shirt back.” She grabbed the bundle of clothes and opened the bathroom door to the sounds of shouting. Niffty grimaced clearly Charlie and Vaggie were having an argument about something. She felt like a third wheel to their lovers spat and was grateful that they didn’t seem to notice her close the bathroom door again, cross the room and slip outside into the hallway. She sighed.

“That was pretty awkward… wonder what Vaggie’s so upset about.” Niffty darted down the corridor, it was muscle memory she knew exactly where to go to get to the wash rooms even if it had been a long time since she last came here. Putting the clothes into one of the large cleaning units she grabbed handfuls of soap and stain remover and applied liberal helpings of both. Getting the cycle on a low temperature, so as to not bake the stains in she washed her hands again and let out a content sigh. This felt normal to her and Niffty smiled, maybe if she asked really nicely she would be allowed to work here again. Charlie seemed to be kind to her. Heading back up the stairwell she wondered if they were done and hoped she could join Charlie again, her hands idly ran across where her name was written. Pushing open the door she got out onto the hallway, glancing down just underneath a windowsill her gaze focused on a large dust bunny, she tutted.

“Whoever’s doing the cleaning ought to be fired!” She bent down and scooped it up before having to half jump and clamber up the window frame to open it up slightly and shoo the clump of dust away. Hopping back down as she closed the window again she dusted her hands off and looked contentedly at the tidy spot on the floor. Turning to get back down the corridor she saw still as a statue Alastor, face frozen. She could hear a strange radio static pop now that Niffty was looking at him. Her tiny heart had jammed up as she wondered what to do, Charlie’s room was past him, and she didn’t know where else to go. As she went to open her mouth Alastor seemed to snap back into reality, his shadowy form crossed the distance between them in an instance as a foot connected straight with Niffty’s stomach lifting her into the air as she sailed through it straight towards the window.

***

“Charlie I don’t think I believe you!” Vaggie was pressing down hard for information, Charlie was hardly acting normally.

“It was just a slip of the tongue… I’m not hiding anything else! Please?” She pleaded at Vaggie who was unrelenting.

“Please what Charlie? Believe a lie! Tell me the truth then! If you’ve made a mistake let me help you but the longer you keep this up, it’s only going to get worse!” Charlie couldn't respond to that and just shook her head. Suddenly she surged up and Vaggie let go of her as she stepped back, laceration were covering most of Charlie’s arms and face, and she looked up panicked.

“Where’s Nif-”. There was a large snapping noise as her legs broke in several places and Charlie cried out in both pain and shock. Vaggie wasn’t looking angry any more and ran straight to the bathroom door and flung it open.

“She’s not here!” Charlie didn’t respond and when Vaggie turned around she was almost sick, Charlie was open-eyed staring as a section of her chest vanished. Looks like she had stopped breathing or else the screaming would have been unbearable. Ribs twisted and broke as Charlie’s heart was wrenched out and tossed across the room. The force made Charlie’s body slump over to one side. The princess was already gone before her heart had splatted across the ground. 

There was a rushing sound and wetness, it was cold and dark. A loud splash and Charlie gasped in pain as she landed on a stone shore, she shivered as her wet form was kissed by the wind. Sitting up and opening her eyes she frantically stared down at her chest, lucky for here it was all back, and she patted at where her heart had been torn out, feeling her pulse she sighed. She was naked and cold, and she thought she was alone until she felt a shiver running through the small curled up creature next to her. Niffty was trembling, and from the look it was more shock than the temperature.

They were both naked, not a piece of clothing in sight, but luckily they were alone and back on the shores of the river Styx. Charlie ran a hand through her damp hair, how many deaths was she going to experience? It was beginning to lose its edge. Niffty let out a tiny whimper, she hadn’t even opened her eye yet. Charlie bent down and gently picked her up. Niffty cried out when she was touched and opened her eye.

“C-Charlie?” The princess Cradled her in her lap and Niffty slowly unfolded from her ball and pressed her head sideways against Charlie’s chest and cuddled her, she looked wet and miserable. Charlie spoke first.

“What happened?” Niffty shivered again and Charlie rubbed her arms trying to get her warmer.

“I met Alastor… he didn’t feel like talking…” Charlie nodded, 

“I know, I felt it too.” Niffty twitched.

“I’m so sorry… I just wanted to wash my clothes…” She was starting to cry as she held on. Charlie rubbed up her back attempting to comfort her. 

“It’s okay… come on, let’s get out of here.” Niffty sniffed,

“What are we going to do? I don’t want people to see me like this! It’s so embarrassing!” Charlie paused.

“I’m not sure, but we can’t do anything sat here, so let’s see what we can find.” 


	18. A Mother's intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Niffty start to try to make their way back to the hotel, Vaggie has more questions and a lot on her mind and seeks out a comforting place.

Niffty was disgusted and it looked like Charlie shared the sentiment, but it was still lucky. The bloated corpse of a rotting demon had been dumped out in the middle of no-where, probably because of its proximity to the Styx no one had looted it yet. Its distended green and yellow skin seemed to be thinly stretched over the putrefying organs underneath. Charlie had to hold her nose with her hand as she got near the thing. Niffty refused to go near it.

“Do we… do we have to?” Charlie turned back to her, Nifty was trying her best to cover her privates, and she shivered as the cold Styx winds caught across her still damp skin.

“I don’t think we’re going to find much better Niffty, unless you want to walk through town like this?” Charlie was at this point a lot more open about her nudity, enough random people had seen her it didn’t really matter any more, but Niffty was red in the face and felt such shame, it was twinned in Charlie’s stomach, and she knew the tiny thing could never make it if she was going to be seen.

“I guess, it’s just… I don’t know if I can put those on, they’re disgusting!” Charlie looked back, she wanted to agree with her, but they had little choice.

“One step at a time okay? Let’s just get them off first. Stand back it could get messy.” Niffty was already moving further away as Charlie approached and started to try to remove the jacket, disturbing the body made its jaw hang loose and the stench that came from its open and rotting maw made Charlie pause to gag. 

“Why do bad things always happen to me?” She resumed her grizzly work and managed to slip both sleeves off the arms and rolling the corpse over she had a very stained denim jacket in her hand, stepping back she realized that the smell was lingering on the jacket and not just the corpse. She shuddered and threw it to the ground. 

“That’s one… now just the shirt and trousers.” She looked uncertainly back at the body and Niffty was dry heaving. She moved over and crouched down and not wanting to touch her with her disgusting hands nudged her with a clean elbow. Niffty took some deep breaths and turned. 

“It’s so horrible!” She gasped out, she was clutching her sides trying to keep the contents of whatever might be in her stomach still inside her. She was clearly freezing, the tiny fine hairs on her arms were standing on end, goosebumps covered her skin and her nipples were tiny points. Charlie wasn’t really feeling the cold, but then she could summon fire at will. 

“I know it is, do you think we might be able to wash it in the river?” Niffty looked back in the direction they had originally come from. Turning her head back to Charlie.

“I don’t know, maybe? The water seems fine to us right? Because of what you did.”

_ Because of what I did… _

“Yeah, well do you think you could go and try, take the jacket and you wear that. Whilst I get the t-shirt and trousers, okay?” Niffty nodded and unsteadily rose to her feet, grimacing she picked up the jacket.

“Gross, gross, gross!” She held it extended away from her as if it was the most toxic thing in the world, and moved away leaving Charlie alone with the body, she sighed and was about to rub her face before she stopped, she remembered where her hands had been. 

“Okay this is going to horrible but I’m just going to do it. Grabbing the bottom of the T-shirt her fingers pressed against the soft skin of the swollen and enlarged belly and Charlie’ stomach churned. She pulled up trying to get it off and as its arms pulled up there was a snag and the skin finally split open from the armpit down to the hip, blackish green fluids spilt out everywhere and the stench was unimaginable as Charlie frantically yanked the shirt off and threw it clear before she stumbled back and vomited. The creatures lower half was soaked in its decomposing fluids now and Charlie gave up on them, taking her stinking prize she headed in the direction of where Niffty had gone, she would have to make do with this. 

When Charlie finally crested over the small hill just before the slopping descent towards the banks of the river, Charlie spotted Niffty she was knee-deep in its water and rinsing off the jacket, looks like whatever she had done, had bound the two of them together and then again with the river itself. Charlie wondered if her dad knew that this would happen or probably the scarier thought, maybe he didn’t know what would happen. In either event Charlie regretted not listening to him. She wandered down the hill and to the waters, before casually stepping in them, that should not be accessible by any soul, it felt rather odd and the strange shapes seemed to swirl around them aggressively as if they knew they shouldn’t be there either. 

Least it got rid of the smell, and with a jacket and T-shirt they didn’t really have a lot to go on. Putting on the shirt it barely went pass her hips, so it left her lower half completely exposed.

“Can I try the jacket Niffty? This shirt won't work.” 

“Okay,” they traded and the jacket at least went down to her upper thighs so it could work and Niffty had to bunch up the shirt like a poncho, but at least they were both covered… soaked but covered. 

“Are we going back to the hotel?” Niffty looked up at Charlie who nodded.

“Yeah, I need to let Vaggie know I’m okay… I don’t think that would have been a good thing to watch.”

“C-can I stay with you? I don’t want to run into Alastor again.” 

“Of course, and honestly I don’t want that either… that was very unpleasant.” They moved off together and started to make their way back. 

It was embarrassing, but it was always going to be, It was like water off a ducks back, the catcalls and the whistles that Charlie received she was able to ignore, Niffty on the other hand had her head bowed, and she could barely look up, Charlie had reached down and took hold of her hand. She gave it a reassuring squeeze and although Niffty didn’t lift her head she managed to squeeze back. They had no money to call a taxi so the walk of shame lasted for several hours before finally they caught a glimpse of the hotel.

“Almost there!” Charlie called out, there was no response from Niffty, but she kept pace with Charlie as they walked faster. Getting inside the lobby, they marched straight up to the desk.

“Can you please call Vaggie for me.” Husk gave her a look as he reached for the phone,

“What am I, your fucking secretary?” Charlie ignored the comment because at least he was doing it. Several minutes later a rather pale looking Vaggie appeared and threw herself into a hug.

“Thank god, you’re okay!” Charlie let go of Niffty’s hand who then let it drop to her side as she hugged Vaggie back.

“It was scary Rainbow.” They squeezed a little tighter and Charlie felt her heart lift slightly. Vaggie sniffed.

“Fuck, Charlie you smell like a corpse…” Charlie hadn’t noticed, but thinking about it the smell of the actual body was a hundred times worse so maybe she had just got used to it.

“Where do think we got the clothes from.” Vaggie took a step back.

“That’s disgusting.”

“I didn’t have a lot of options Vaggie, we kind of got dumped out of the Styx.”

“Wait… WHAT?”

“I don't know, it’s tied to this magic stuff. Alastor got his hands on Niffty.” Vaggie hardly looked surprised.

“Well, it was deserved I just wish you didn’t have to go through it either. I knew something wasn’t right.” Charlie felt something stinging around her guts, Niffty was still standing there and Charlie could feel her emotions.

“What happened?” Vaggie looked at Charlie

“It was a few minutes after you, err fell apart. Everything just vanished… blood, guts… everything! Just poof. Gone.”

“Must have been when we came back out of the river.”

“Come on, lets get you dressed first.”

“Niffty’s coming too,” Charlie felt a warm surge, clearly being remembered was a good thing for her.

“If she has too.” Vaggie’s flat response made it sink again. Charlie tried to ease the situation.

“I think it’s safer for the both of us.” Vaggie shrugged but led them on. In the elevator she had to hold her nose and Charlie did notice that in a small confined box they both stank of death. Charlie broke the silence.

“Niffty when we get back, do you want to get showered first.” Niffty nodded,

“Thank you, and then can you walk with me to get my clothes? They should be washed by now… I, I don’t want to go alone.”

“Sure, I don’t really want you to go alone either.” Niffty smiled warmly up at Charlie,

“Thanks.” Charlie felt a flutter in her heart, now this was getting confusing. Did she feel Niffty’s feelings towards her, or where they her feeling’s towards Niffty?

_ Fucking hell… _

Once back in their room Charlie was grateful that it still wasn't coated in their blood, so as a side effect it was quite handy. Niffty went into the bathroom and the little lock engaged as she went to shower. Vaggie rounded on Charlie the moment she was out of sight.

“Charlie this is fucking weird! What exactly where you were trying to do that brought Niffty back?” Charlie swallowed she didn’t want to say. Vaggie picked up on it straight away, and she crossed her arms staring at the princess.

“Charlie, I’m going to make this really simple for you… Either you start telling me the truth or I’m going to walk out that door. You. Promised. Me.” Charlie could feel the tears welling in her eyes, and she frantically shook her head.

“You’ll hate me…” Vaggie moved closer and reached out a hand to cup Charlie’s cheek she tilted her head, so they were looking at each other.

“I love you, I’m sure it’s not that bad… just tell me.” Her large eye was staring straight into Charlie, and she couldn’t take it any more, she nodded weakly as tears had started to trail down her face.

“I wasn’t trying to bring Niffty back…” Vaggie took her hand away and lowered it to squeeze Charlie’s hand.

“Okay, so it went wrong, who were you trying to bring back?” Charlie paused,

“I don’t know… someone who could have done something for me.” Vaggie frowned,

“Charlie you’re dancing around the truth here, I’m not stupid… Please tell me, If I mean something to you… tell me.” Charlie looked stunned.

“You mean everything to me Vaggie, Everything!”

“Well?...”

“I wanted them… I wanted someone to get rid of… Alastor…” There was a brief moment where the words were sinking in, Vaggie processed them, and then Charlie felt her hand depart and Vaggie had taken a step back, her expression was indistinguishable. Staring into her eye Charlie couldn’t keep the gaze and dropped her head to stare at the floor. Vaggie broke the silence, her words sounded stiff.

“I’m going out.” There was no point trying to stop her. Charlie whispered out.

“Okay.” Vaggie didn’t respond and moved past Charlie before closing the door with a slam. Charlie could hear Niffty crying in the shower, looks like she was feeling it too. Charlie’s knees gave out, and she fell to the floor.

_ Everything’s falling apart _

***

She was seething, it was an appropriate response. Vaggie however was not dealing with it in her usual manner, normally when something pissed her off she would go to a bar knock back a few rounds and then mercilessly beat up the first guy to make a stupid pass at her, that way she wouldn’t feel bad because the asshole deserved a beating, and she could get the anger out of her system. She first wanted to see Alastor, but then as she walked to his room she thought about it more, Charlie said that she wanted someone to get rid of him but had got Niffty instead, so maybe Alastor didn’t know, there would be no point stirring the pot. Charlie had clearly failed and Vaggie doubted that as stupid as her fiancée was, she wouldn’t try anything again after just telling Vaggie what she had planned. Her knuckles cracked under the stress of her curled fist as she shook with rage as she moved.

“ Why Charlie? Why are you such an idiot!” She needed to put some space between them, she wanted to hit Charlie for that, but what would that accomplish? Charlie probably would have just been crying and Vaggie would have felt like a jerk. So the grey soul had left the hotel entirely and was just taking a fast paced walk, no real destination in mind. The details were just running over and over again in her head, Charlie wanted someone to get rid of the radio demon, was it because he had done something? Or was she that unhappy with Vaggie wanting him to be part of their wedding, had she tried to get rid of him rather than talk to Vaggie about it. That thought made her veins blaze with white-hot fury.

Was she jealous? That they were getting close. Vaggie never would have thought Charlie to be the jealous type, but she always thought that she could trust her not to lie, look where she was right now. She just wanted to be able to rant to someone, get this off her chest… she would have asked Alastor, his rational way of thinking always had a clarity, but he wasn’t an option since it involved him. Vaggie’s thoughts trailed to Lilith, her new ‘mom’, it was about her daughter, but she was sure every relationship had rough patches and seeing as she had been married to Lucifer for hell knows how many centuries, surely she could offer some good relationship advice. She had said that Vaggie was welcome. She changed direction, a strange feeling resting in her chest… as horrible as this was, it was still kind of nice that she had someone to talk about it with. 

Vaggie ended up taking a cab to get the rest of the way there as her legs had started to ache, she really wasn’t built for long distances. Once this was dealt with she really should start up jogging with Charlie. The journey was uneventful as soon she found herself walking up to the gates that swung open to allow her entry, looks like she was a preferred guest now, probably Lilith’s doing and it made Vaggie smile slightly. As she walked down the long drive each step seemed to make her resolve falter a little more. Was she sure complaining about Charlie was a good idea? What if Lilith got offended by it and disowned Vaggie? By the time she had got to the front door she was almost convinced that this was probably a bad idea, and that maybe she should just leave and get drunk. Her hand hesitated on the bell that would announce her presence before she lowered it and turned around to start walking back up the drive.

Fate had something else in store, for just as she reached the bottom of the front steps the door opened and Lilith had stepped out.

“Vaggie?” Vaggie froze in place and turned, Lilith was wearing a stunning cocktail dress, it was black and silky and looked like it had been poured over her figure the way it contoured to her body. 

“Oh, H-Hi, Lilith. I was just leaving.” Lilith frowned slightly.

“But sweetheart you didn’t even knock, is something the matter?” Lilith gracefully descended the steps and joined Vaggie at the bottom. Vaggie hesitated, now that she was here and Lilith was encompassing her with that warm loving smile, how could she not tell her.

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you, but I changed my mind… sorry.” She felt the delicate arms wrap around her as she was pulled into a firm hug, Vaggie smiled as the warmth washed over her. Lilith gave the best motherly hugs, not that she had much to compare with but this was lovely. 

“You sure you don’t want to talk about it? I’ll always listen to your problems.” Vaggie paused,

“It’s about Charlie.” Lilith didn’t pull away but instead gave her a little squeeze.

“Come on inside, I’ll get us a drink and you can tell me about it.” She pulled away and offered Vaggie her hand. Vaggie nodded and took it allowing Lilith to lead her back up the steps and into the palace.

“Thanks.”

Vaggie was sat in a very comfortable lounge, she was alone and waiting for Lilith to return, the sofa she was sitting on was made of a very supple leather over incredible soft cushions that just seemed to suck you in and comfort you as you sat. There was a soft light hanging from a chandelier and the dark red wood flooring was well polished, there was a fire place mounted into one of the walls and soft throws in various places around it. This was the sort of room you could hold someone and read in to while away the long hours of a cold winters day. The door creaked open and Lilith returned holding a bottle of wine in one hand and two delicate looking wine glasses in the other, she placed the bottle down and handed Vaggie one of the glasses.

“You’re not going to drop this are you?” She let out a soft laugh as Vaggie cheeks went red with embarrassment, and she fidgeted in place.

“I’ll try not to,” Lilith gave her a wink and picked up the bottle of wine, a dark coloured bottle that had already had the cork removed, pouring herself out a glass a dark red liquid filled her glass before she turned the bottle to Vaggie who held out hers steadily and Lilith filled her up too. Whilst Vaggie wasn’t much of a wine drinker, she thought that it might be rude to refuse especially with how nicely and understanding Lilith had been. Lilith settled down on the other side of the sofa and took a tiny sip and closed her eyes as she clearly enjoyed the taste. Vaggie lifted the glass and could smell the heady tones of blackcurrant, liquorice and vanilla, she gave it a small taste and a warming sensing spread down from her mouth into her stomach, it was really nice and the slow burn afterwards was pleasantly warming. 

“What do you think?” Lilith was looking at her with those soft eyes, it made Vaggie smile and look away.

“It’s really nice, but I’m not much of a wine drinker, so I doubt I could tell the difference.” Lilith let out another quiet laugh.

“I love your honesty, this is one of my favourite bottles. I have to watch out or I drink far too much of it!” Vaggie could understand, the fruity taste did leave a very morish flavour. Lilith continued.

“So what’s happened?” She had such an open face and was waiting patiently for Vaggie to tell her, the whole room seemed to be a warm safe place where Vaggie wasn't going to get shouted out or judged, it made her feel comfortable. 

“Charlie’s been lying to me…” Lilith took another small sip,

“How are you feeling about that?”

“I’m angry… it hurts and I feel like she’s betrayed my trust.” Lilith nodded,

“I’m not excusing her actions, but my daughter does have a habit of doing something, thinking it's the best course of action, and without letting anyone else know what she’s up to.” Vaggie let out a quiet laugh.

“She really does.” Lilith gave a small smile.

“I think that’s from her father, Luci is always ten steps ahead playing a game you didn’t even know you were part of. So what do you want to do about it?” Vaggie shrugged and took and drink from her glass.

“I don’t think there’s anything I can do about it, she’s lied and hidden things from me… that’s about it, I can’t go back in time and tell her not to do it… it’s already done.” She let out a sigh and looked down at her glass. 

“What else is there?” Lilith had put her glass down and moved over, so she was set next to Vaggie, Vaggie didn’t need to be pulled in this time and shuffled around, so she was resting down on Lilith, her steady heart beat was calming and Vaggie enjoyed feeling her hair being brushed. 

“I don’t think my opinion matters to Charlie… it makes me feel unimportant to her.” there was a hum as Lilith held her.

“I know that Charlie thinks the world of you,”

“It doesn’t feel that way, she would rather go behind my back to change something rather than just talk to me about it.”

“Is that what she lied about?” Vaggie nodded into her.

“She said that it was supposed to be  _ our  _ wedding but when I asked for something she goes sneaking around to change it.”

“I’m not going to try to influence any decisions you make, but sounds like you need to do some thinking, would you like to stay here for a couple of nights?” Vaggie squeezed a little harder

“Could I?”

“Of course sweetheart, I’ll get one of the guest rooms ready for you.” Vaggie had closed her eyes, she could almost have been lulled into sleep with how safe she felt.

“Thanks, mom” She couldn't see it but Lilith’s nurturing smile had spread across her face, and she lowered her head to kiss the top of Vaggie’s head.

“If you feel up for it, would you like to go out with me, I was going to see a music performance but that would have started now, I know a few cocktail places if you wanted to get some fresh air.” Vaggie’s stomach felt like a pit had opened up in it.

“That’s why you were at the door… did I make you miss your show?” She looked up at her and she looked guilty.

“Of course you didn’t, I missed my show because I wanted to help. It had nothing to do with you.” why did she always know what to say to make her feel better. 

“Thank you, I don’t think I can go out dressed like this… I would feel out of place.” 

“Don’t worry about that, I’ve got some dressed that I think would suit you just fine, shall we go try them on?” Vaggie had a big smile on her face as she thought about the activity of dressing up in fancy things with Lilith, it was just so wholesome, and exactly what she needed right now. 

“Sounds fun.”

***

Lilith was drumming her fingers against the door handle of the car she was being driven in, Vaggie was propped up on the side and was sleeping soundly, she had a rather a lot to drink and just shut down, the succubus smiled at her and made sure her hair was tucked behind her head and that she was in a comfortable resting position, It wasn't even that late, but the emotional drain had clearly taken its toll. She was wearing a sleek light grey number and it looked wonderful on her. Underneath that awkward and aggressive exterior was an absolutely stunning beauty, and it really shone out when she was relaxed even when sleeping.

The evening, whilst short had been enjoyable, Lilith was able to coax a little laughter out of the Vaggie, and she enjoyed the look on her face as she tried weirder cocktails that were recommended to her, it was an elegant place they visited and Vaggie said she felt out of place there, Lilith had to tell her that as long as she could believe that she belonged, you would. 

The car gently rolled to a stop and the driving imp hopped out and opened the door for Lilith to exit.

“Please let me know if she wakes up.” The imp bowed its head low. 

“Of course Mistress.” This should only take a short while, but Lilith would feel bad if Vaggie woke up without her there and in a strange car. Looking up at the hotel, she wondered what excuses her daughter would give her. She had never asked exactly what the lie was about, she didn’t need to know the details and didn’t want to pry but something felt off. 

Entering the building was easy, and she might have only done it once, but she had a good memory for where to go thanks for her escort from Angel. Straight to the lift pressing for the right floor and off she went, she paid little attention to the gawkers that she passed, they were hardly worth the efforts of her attention not when she might be on a time limit. The corridor seemed familiar which was a good sign that she was on the right course, and she found herself in front of a door that seemed right, she knocked against the wooden door. A few moments later it flew open and Charlie was on the other side.

  
“Vag-... Oh, Hi mom.” Charlie looked like she was upset, that was a good sign at least she was feeling bad about the situation.

“Evening, how are you doing Charlie?”

“Not great mom…”

“I know, I heard.” Charlie face was one of shock.

“How did you?”

“Vaggie spoke to me, would you invite me in?” Charlie looked around behind her and turned back.

“Y-Yeah, sure.” Charlie stepped back allowing Lilith to come in, the first thing she noticed was a tiny little red haired cyclops who was sat on the bed, she let out a little squeak when she saw Lilith and then Charlie buckled over slightly with a weird look on her face.

“Niffty could you please, wait in the bathroom.” Niffty didn’t seem to want to budge and Charlie’s face was covered in a very uncomfortable expression, she moved over and actually picked up the tiny thing and carried her over before shutting her in. After a few moments she heard the door lock and Niffty called back,

“Sorry, I don’t know what came over me!” Charlie rested her head back against the door and sighed.

“It’s fine… I’ll let you know when its safe.” Lilith turned a questioning head towards her daughter who waved it off.

“She’s a bit attention starved, I accidentally set her off with a hug once, so she wouldn’t do very well around you.”

“But that doesn’t explain why you’re so uncomfortable.” Charlie shook her head.

“We kind of feel what the other person is doing, so I really don’t want to go into why that was horrible.” Lilith stood quiet and was just staring at her daughters uncomfortable and tired expression.

“What?” Charlie rolled her eyes.

“This is the thing I’ve been waiting to talk to dad about!” Lilith moved and sat down on the bed, back perfectly straight she looked picturesque. 

“So, Charlie… do you want to tell me why you’ve been lying to your fiancée?” she spoke calmly but there was a fire behind her eyes that made Charlie question how angry her mother really was.

“I err... no I don’t…” Lilith’s face didn’t change expression, and she spoke again.

“Do you not love Vaggie as much as you say you do then?” Charlie shook her had frantically.

“I love her!” 

“So why lie then?” Charlie curled her fists.

“Because Alastor is going to ruin our relationship!” Lilith paused, wasn’t the radio demon walking Vaggie down the isle? Now why would he ruin everything.

“Why?” Charlie looked stubborn

“I’m not saying.” Lilith’s eye twitched.

“Tell me Charlie, why is he going to ruin your relationship.”

“I’m not going to tell you! So just drop it! Just leave me alone!” Lilith stood over and moved towards her stubborn daughter. She spoke dangerously quiet.

“You’re going to tell me Charlie… or I’ll make you tell me.” Charlie let out a dry laugh and met her mothers gaze.

“Good luck mom! The last few months I’ve been through things you can’t even imagine, you won’t get a word out of me!” Stubborn and proud… but so short-sighted. Lilith’s smile caused Charlie to hesitate.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” Lilith’s eyes flicked to the bathroom door and Charlie took a moment to realize.

“No, no n-” but it was far too late, Lilith was next to Charlie and easily threw her to one side before bending down to whisper into the door. As she spoke a strange pinkish mist seemed to escape from her breath before being sucked around the doors edges and into the bathroom.

“Niffty? It would be absolutely  _ wonderful  _ If you could open the door.” Charlie was trying to get up when her guts wrenched around in her stomach with a blind sort of delight. She felt like she was going to be sick, this was disgusting. She heard the door unlock and Lilith stepped inside just as Charlie scrambled to her feet. The door was shut and the lock clicked over as Charlie banged on it.

“Fucking hell mom stop that! I can feel it too,” Lilith called back in a sing-songy voice,

“That sounds like a you problem my dear, just tell me what I want to know and I’ll stop. Niffty, you’re as cute as a button, I’d love to see if your hair colour matches the rest of you… would you show me?” 

Charlie dry heaved as she felt herself getting incredibly hot between her legs, her banging on the door became more frantic but she was feeling weak like all of her was floating on cloud nine, 

“Please stop! I don’t want to tell you!” 

“That’s a shame Charlie, because I want to know, Oh Niffty your skin looks so soft, I know we’ve only just met but could I feel you?” Charlie writhed as she felt a soft caress stroke across her back causing jolts of pleasure to run down her body. Her legs were trembling as she could feel her excitement leaking down onto her thighs. There was a pause and Charlie wretched again.

“Last chance.” Her mothers warning came through the door, Charlie was Just shaking her head frantically.

“As you wish. Niffty you know, I’ve always found kissing to be very sensual, it’s kind of embarrassing to admit but the thought of kissing you gets me excited. Would you want to?” Charlie gasped as she felt like she was having a heart attack, and then she felt the press of lips on hers, she completely lost it.

“IT’S BECAUSE ALASTOR KNOWS I SLEPT WITH SOMEONE ELSE!”

Everything went silent.

  
  
  
  
  



	19. A Mothers Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith has a few words with her daughter, as she learns about Charlie's deplorable actions.

The door flew open, and Lilith had crossed the room in an instant, Charlie just had enough time to look up as a hand was brought down and slapped her straight to the ground.

_ *Smack* _

She cried out and glancing up again, Lilith’s furious expression came into view, her long horns seemed to be curling around and the shadow of wings had appeared behind her.

“ **You cheated on her!** ” she was spiting with fury and Charlie backed up quickly until her back was pressed up against a wall, Lilith rounded on her as Charlie yelped out.

“S-She told me it wasn’t cheating! Because I-I still love Vaggie!” Another hand smacked Charlie across the other side of her cheek.

_ *Smack* _

“ **Did you ask Vaggie, did you FUCKING ask?** ” Charlie shook her head.

_ *Smack* _

“ **Then it’s fucking cheating, who told you that rubbish!** ” Charlie looked up, afraid of her mothers anger.

“V-Velvet did!”

_ *Smack* _

“ **You took relationship advice from THAT DEVIANT? What the hell were you thinking?** ” Charlie shook in place.

“I don’t know! Vaggie wouldn’t do the things I needed and Velvet said she could help!”

“ **Needed?** ”

_ *Smack* _

“ **NEEDED!** ”

_ *Smack* _

“ **What.** ”

_ *Smack* _

“ **You.** ”

_ *Smack* _

“ **Needed.** ”

_ *Smack* _

“ **Was.** ”

_ *Smack* _

“ **To.** ”

_ *Smack* _

“ **Be.** ”

_ *Smack* _

“ **HONEST!”**

Charlie was desperately trying to shield her face, to very little effect. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, she cried out.

“S-Stop hitting me mom, Please!” Lilith half snarled at her.

“ **How else am I going to knock the stupid out of you?!** ” She raised her hand again and Charlie cowered. 

_ *Smack* _

Charlie was clutching at straws, and she wanted to desperately try to justify her actions, to make her mother stop and also to make Charlie’s conscience lighter. 

“It’s just because I’m half succubi!” The way Lilith froze up made Charlie realize instantly that she couldn’t have possibly said anything worse.

“ **How DARE YOU try to use that as an excuse!** **What the FUCK! So what? Do you think I do that? Do you think that I just go sleeping around behind your fathers back because I have NEEDS?** ” Charlie stammered out,

“I know you have slept with other people since being married to dad because you’re a succubus!” 

_ *Smack* _

“ **Don’t you DARE Try to shift your guilt, it isn’t the same! I TOLD your father every time I had to, even though he already knew I explained to him the things I needed to do! BECAUSE WE LOVE EACH OTHER, and I was HONEST WITH HIM!** ” 

“I didn’t know!” Charlie half stammered out and tears were flowing thick and fast. 

“ **Didn’t know? Or didn’t want to ask!** **Your beautiful fiancée has trust issues, but she trusted you! Do you have any idea what you're going to do to her when she finds out! What she’ll feel like!** ” Charlie shook her head,

**“** N-No.” 

_ *Smack* _

“ **No, because you’re an idiot who was more interested in getting a cheap thrill than thinking about the amazing person you had left behind!** ”

“P-Please stop…” Lilith finally lowered her hand, Both of Charlie’s cheeks were marked raw with the various slaps she had received, and she looked terrified. 

“W-What should I do, mom?” Lilith was unrelenting, and she pressed a finger straight into Charlie’s chest a prodded her hard.

“ **You? Nothing! You’ve lost your right to contribute here, I’m taking Vaggie home with me and when she wakes up I’m telling her! Then I’m going to let her decide what she wants to do… Maybe she’ll leave you but its no more than you deserve. You are not welcome home, do I make myself clear?** ” Charlie had started to sob into her hands, and she fell over onto her side.

“P-Please d-don’t tell her! I-I should be the one t-to do it.” Lilith leaned closer, and spoke quietly straight into Charlie’s ear. 

“I won’t have you near her, when it’s revealed how much you’ve hurt her.” Charlie released her hands and looked desperately up at her mother, but she couldn't see a trace of compassion in the face that stared down at her disappointment of a daughter. Lilith straightened up tidied her hair and steadied herself before her wings disappeared and her horns returned to their regular size. She left without so much as a second glance at her daughter who was still curled up next to the wall sobbing loudly.

The door slammed and all Charlie could hear was the sound of her own loud crying until something caught her eye as Niffty’s naked body came around the corner, her face had taken a beating as well, and she was weeping. Without saying anything she rushed forward and cuddled into Charlie who wrapped an arm around the trembling demon as they both cried.

Lilith exited the hotel and headed straight back to the car that was waiting, the driver got out again and opened the door for her when she got close. 

“Thank you, take us home please.” Sliding in as the car’s engine started again Vaggie seemed to stir and blinked open an eye.

“W-Where are we?” She blearily looked around, Lilith smiled at her,

“We’re just heading home now, you fell asleep.” Vaggie mumbled and settled back down closing her eye again.

“Hope I didn’t embarrass you,” Lilith smiled sadly at her.

“You could never embarrass me, sweetheart. Let’s get you to bed.” Vaggie had drunkenly dozed off again and when they finally arrived back at the palace Lilith leant over and kissed her on her forehead.

“Wake up sleepy, lets get you upstairs.” Vaggie yawned and dreamily whispered out.

“Okay, mom.” before she rubbed at her eye and shuffled out the car holding onto Lilith’s hand. She was led to the guest room and Lilith opened the door for her, a freshly made double bed in the centre of a rather modest sized room, it had neutral colourings of cream on the walls and ceiling and the wooden furniture was made out of a bronzed oak. Vaggie stumbled slightly as she slipped her dress off, apparently unashamed that she was getting naked in front of Lilith who respectfully turned to one side to look away and let Vaggie slide into the bed. 

“It’s cold!” Vaggie softly cried out, Lilith turned back around to see a sleepy drunk face poking out the top of the large blanket, and she moved over and kissed her gently on the forehead.

“It’ll warm up soon sweetheart.” As she went to get back up Vaggie called out,

“Could you stay? I don’t want to be alone tonight.” Lilith gave a small pitying smile.

“I… I don’t think that would be a good idea for you.”

“Please?” 

“... okay, I just need to go have a word with my husband, I’ll be right back.” 

“Thanks.” Lilith got up and left, leaving Vaggie to try to warm up the spot she was currently occupying. Her mind filled with the thoughts of how kind and loving Lilith was. It was several minutes later when Lilith returned wearing a long flowing nightgown. She moved over and got into the bed, Vaggie rolled over and cuddled into her side, and mumbled something her eye half closed.

“You’re so precious.” Lilith wrapped an arm around her.

“Am I?” was the half asleep response

“... Yes, you are and I’m so sorry about tomorrow.”

What’s happ-ening tomorrow?”

“Don’t you worry about that now, just get to sleep.”

“O-kay.” 

It was a lot later when Vaggie started having a dreaming nightmare, she twitched and turned as her senses were flipped upside down. Lilith, still very much awake, knowing it was going to happen placed a hand on her cheek, looking sadly at Vaggie’s twitching face as she murmured something incoherent and bucked her hips. A hint of pink mist escaped Lilith’s lips as she spoke quietly into Vaggie’s ear.

“What would make me happiest right now sweetheart, is if you could settle down and have a good nights sleep.” A slow smile crept over Vaggie’s face, and she calmed down before rolling over away from Lilith, she let out a soft sigh and turned back to lay on her back and hoped that would see Vaggie through the night.

***

It was late, but Charlie still didn’t feel like sleeping, she was exhausted but closing her eyes did nothing for her, she had got an extra set of blankets and pillows around on the floor for Niffty, she didn’t want the tiny demon in her bed, she didn’t have the energy to try to fight off her advances tonight. Niffty was curled up in her little nest of bedding and let out a small whimper, her face still hurt, and she didn’t like being controlled by Lilith like that, even though she practically orgasmed just by kissing her, it still felt wrong. 

“I didn’t like today.” Charlie shuffled around in bed and responded.

“Neither did I, I think I’ve really messed everything up.”

“Least I’m here, if you needed…” Wasn’t really much of a comfort but at least she was trying.

“Thanks, Niffty.” She shuffled around in her nest and brushed some of her red hair to one side, she was looking up at the bed, she couldn’t see Charlie but spoke out into the darkness. 

“You should get some sleep Charlie.” Charlie started to answer

“I know, its just…” Niffty finished, 

“... You can’t.”

“No.” Charlie rolled over again and was wondering if that moment of Vaggie leaving would be the last time they could claim to be in a relationship. Her heart ached at the thought of finding her engagement ring left at the doorstep and Vaggie nowhere to be seen. Charlie sighed again and sat up, she wasn’t going to sleep, so she might as well do something useful instead. She got out of bed and slipped on a bathrobe and started packing up a bag with spare clothes, Niffty watching her.

“What are you doing Charlie?”

“I’m getting a bag that I’m going to dump by the Styx tomorrow, if we end up there again I want a spare set of clothes waiting.” Niffty looked concerned.

“That’s a good idea, but I really don’t want to go through that again, it was horrible.”

“I know, but its better to be prepared.” Charlie sort of knew anyway, her experience with death was becoming far too lax now, maybe one day she would get caught up with a permanent end and it would catch her off guard but for now she accepted her strange immortality and just ran with it, pain was only fleeting. Five minutes, it took five minutes to have a bag ready to go, now what? She still wasn’t tired and was just pacing around and judging by Niffty who had buried her head under a pillow, she was clearly being an annoyance. 

Charlie huffed and collapsed back down on the bed, pulled off her bathrobe throwing it onto the floor she pulled covers back on herself and just lay there opened eyed and staring at the ceiling. She knew what she wanted to do to help her fall asleep, but that came with two problems, first Niffty was in the room, and second Niffty would feel it too and Charlie didn’t know how comfortable she was with the tiny demon ‘sharing’ masturbation with her. The second ticked on… 

“Fuck it, Niffty?”

“Mm, yeah Charlie?”

“I kind of have something that will help me get to sleep, but it’s kind of intimate.” Niffty looked up at the bed.

“Oh, do you want me to wait in the bathroom?”

“No, Niffty because you’ll feel it too.” Niffty shifted around confused until it dawned on her. 

“Oh… Ooooh,”

“Would you be okay with that?” Niffty went very quiet for a moment and Charlie could feel a heat rising in her stomach as Niffty thought about it. 

“If you want… Charlie.”

“Just to make it clear, this is about me falling asleep, not about you, right?”

“I know… I’m comfortable, you can start, if you want.” 

_ This is fucking weird. _

Charlie rested on her back and lifted her legs up, so they were bent at the knee, feet planted on the bed, and she spread them under the sheets. This was just going to be a quick one, nothing fancy, just to get her there and help her fall asleep, that was it, no showing off no moaning… Nothing that would indicate to Niffty anything other than what it was, a sleeping aid. 

She wet her finger and started a slow rhythmic circular motion, there was a tiny gasp somewhere off the bed and then muffled noise as Niffty put a pillow over her face to keep quiet. Charlie tried her best to block her out, and she closed her eyes, It was barely fifteen seconds in before she felt an orgasm that wasn’t her own, eyebrow cocked she stopped and called out.

“Niffty, how sensitive are you?” There was another noise as the pillow was move aside. Niffty ragged breath sounded out.

“I-It’s not t-that. I-I’ve never been t-touched there!”

“What about when you do it?” the only answer Charlie got was silence and breathing.

“Niffty, have you never touched yourself?”

“It’s… dirty, I don’t like to get my hands dirty… when I did I used a r-rubber thing.” Charlie was surprised.

“Wait so you’ve never touched your cl-... oh hells Niffty you’ve been missing out, and it's not dirty, its natural.”

“I don’t mind when other people do it, I just can’t.” Charlie furrowed her brow, it seemed such a weird concept to her.

“Do you mind if I continue then?”

“S-Sure, I’ll try to stay quiet for you.” Charlie rested herself back down and continued, there was another muffled cry and Niffty covered her face with a pillow again as she cried out. Trying to concentrate on just her own body Charlie tried to push past the strange feelings of climax after climax and the sudden rush of shame that wasn’t her own. A minute or so later she let out a tiny a gasp as she shuddered, resting back down she let the afterglow settle her into a dreamy state of relaxation, finally she might be able to get some sleep. But the shame was still lingering and Niffty moved around a little before quietly a whimpering out.

“A-Are you d-done?” Charlie sighed contentedly 

“Mmhmm, yeah… going to get some sleep now.” Niffty sounded out quietly and that shame feeling pressed down on Charlie again.

“Oh, Okay…” 

“Something wrong?” Niffty paused before answering timidly.

“I wet my bed...” Charlie let out a long sigh as she understood where the shame was coming from now.

“That’s alright, just clean yourself up and come sleep up here tonight, We’ll sort it out in the morning.” Charlie had her eyes closed and heard Niffty shuffling around in the bathroom washing herself several times before tiny footsteps approach and the sheets rustled as she got in the other side.

“Just stay on that side, okay?”

“Sure Charlie… thanks.”

***

When Vaggie woke up she felt so relaxed like every muscle in her body had been gently massaged overnight, blinking the sleep away she rolled over to see two large white eyes looking over at her.

“Morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?” Vaggie sat up to stretch and then let out a small gasp when she realized that she was naked and fumbled for the blankets to cover herself.

“Oh gods!” her face had turned a nice shade of beetroot and Lilith laughed,

“Its just a body, nothing embarrassing about it.” Vaggie fidgeted.

“But its just… being naked in front of you!” 

“I’m just another body, no shame in that either.” Vaggie half rolled her eye.

“I probably would say the same if I looked half as good as you.” Lilith sat up quickly.

“Don’t say that! Your beauty is all your own, its just a bit shy.” She reached a hand and brushed Vaggie’s overgrown fringe to one side revealing her entire face, Vaggie was still blushing and couldn’t make eye contact. 

“Like a flowers bloom.” There was a tiny smile from Vaggie and Lilith withdrew her hand and let the fringe fall back in place. Lilith slid out of bed.

“I’m going to go get dressed then I’ll make us some breakfast, does that sound good?” Vaggie seemed to perk up.

“Can I help?” Lilith gave her a warm smile,

“Of course you can sweetheart, I’ll get someone to show you to the kitchen and I’ll meet you there, you’ll find your old clothes in the chest of drawers.” 

“Thank you.” 

“See you in a little bit,” Lilith left and shut the door behind herself. When Vaggie got up she looked at herself in the mirror just above the chest of drawers and pulled across her fringe again to look at her whole face, she blushed and let it drop back as she smiled. Lilith always seemed to be able to make Vaggie smile and feel loved, it was warming, and she couldn’t wait to spend some more time with her, after hurriedly getting dressed she opened the door to discover an imp was waiting for her.

“Kitchen?” It enquired. Vaggie nodded,

“Yes please.” It led her away, down the corridors and stairs, Vaggie tried to memorize the route as she went, hopefully she wouldn’t have to ask for directions again when coming here. Finally, arriving in the kitchen Vaggie found Lilith already dressed for the day and was half-way through cracking eggs onto a hot frying pan.

_ How quickly can she do everything? She some kind of wonder women? _

“Ah, Vaggie you’re here. Could you look after the eggs whilst I get some toast ready?”

“Of course I can, promise I won't burn them!” She gave a small smile as Lilith laughed,

“Well better keep your eye on them then,” She moved away and got toast into a toaster and started pulling out plates and glasses. 

Eggs and toast, hardly the most inventive but it was tasty and Vaggie had helped to make it. They ate at a breakfast bar that was just off from the main kitchen, both had a glass of orange juice and Vaggie took a sip, it tasted so fresh she could have sworn this would have come from the orange groves this morning. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something this morning,” Lilith had a strangely serious look on her face and Vaggie turned to give the succubus her full attention.

“Okay.” Lilith cut a small triangle out of her toast and put some egg on it before popping it in her mouth and chewing gracefully. It was like grace was just a natural extension of her, Vaggie could hardly imagine trying to do things the way Lilith did.

“I wanted to teach you a little about Succubi and Incubi.” Vaggie nodded, seemed like a pretty important conversation topic that she knew very little about. 

“Because of Charlie?”

“It sort of relates, but no… Charlie never spoke to me about learning her bloodline and I had assumed that perhaps it wouldn't manifest. Do you know what old stories of me entail?” Vaggie paused.

“That you were the first Succubus, that’s all I really know.” Vaggie looked sheepish but Lilith gave a tiny laugh.

“That’s okay sweetheart, I’m not trying to inflate my ego. I am apparently the mother of Succubi and Incubi, or at least that’s how it goes.”

“Incubi, being the male versions?”

“That’s right. But the tales are wrong, I don’t have any other children apart from Charlie, Irdu and Ardat were more like younger brother and sister to me. They were just created later. All Incubi and Succubi are barren.” Vaggie face furrowed in confusion.

“But… you had Charlie?” Lilith nodded and took a drink from her glass.

“That’s right, more to do with Luci’s powers than my own… It’s something I can never repay him for.” 

“But aren’t all those ghost stories about demons coming after mortals to seduce them and create demonic offspring. They’re not true?”

“They are, just not quite accurate, Like most creatures in hell we’re all cursed in some form or another, ours is the curse of wanting a family but being unable to produce one. We go through cycles, the older you get the stronger the urge is but the longer it takes for the cycle to start again.” Vaggie looked at Lilith and asked the first question that came to mind as she stared at the unnatural beauty with a wide eye. 

“Does that include you too?” Lilith nodded.

“It does, but I don’t think I’m due mine for another thirty years at least.” Vaggie face flushed red at the thought of a baby crazed Lilith,

“Bet your husband loves that time…” Lilith didn’t share the smile and Vaggie wondered if she had overstepped the mark.

“S-Sorry.” She tried to backtrack by Lilith shook her head.

“Don’t be, it’s fine. Lucifer does not, but I hardly see him around then, so I couldn’t tell you.”

“Wait, but I thought you said…”

“I know, I’m drawn elsewhere… to someone else. Like a sixth sense.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay sweetheart, I explained everything to Lucifer before it happened after I had married him, he already knew but it made me feel better.”

“So, who do you get drawn to?”

“Different people every time… sometimes men, sometimes women. There’s never been a common theme, just the urge to start a family even if it was with someone of the same sex.” Something clicked with Vaggie.

“A few nights ago, Charlie was talking about pregnancy… she really went on about it, I thought it was pretty weird at the time. Would that be anything to do with it?” Lilith’s eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second.

“Did she now? If you don’t mind me asking what did you do that night?”

“Not a lot, in the morning she had gone out for a run by the time I woke up, said she needed to let off some st-” Vaggie fell very silent, and she could hear a rushing sound in her ears. Everything was going dizzy and Lilith had stood up and moved quickly over to her and wrapped her in such a tight hug, Her entire body was starting to go numb and Lilith's words in her ears didn’t ease it. It felt like her entire body was falling somewhere, and she had trouble focusing on anything.

“I’m so sorry sweetheart… I’m so sorry.” 


	20. Wrath's Due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie finds her relationship with Niffty to be developing, Vaggie begins to decompress after a terrible realization.

When Charlie woke up finally it must have been late morning judging by the light in the room.

**_This room is so filthy, the least I can do is tidy up a bit before Charlie wakes up._ **

God was Niffty shouting right next to her head? Charlie grumbled and opened up both of her eyes, and rolled over. Niffty wasn’t in the bed, and clutching the sheets to her body Charlie sat up and looked around. The tiny demon was currently bent over picking up her old bedding and folding it into a pile to take down to be washed. She turned to look at Charlie.

“Good morning!” 

**_You’re so beautiful, if there was anyway I could make you happy I would do it._ **

Charlie frowned she saw Niffty say the first part but that second line, her mouth didn’t seem to be moving at all, Niffty turned back around and continued tidying leaving Charlie confused.

_ This is getting weird. _

“What’s weird?” Niffty casually called over causing Charlie to pause. 

“What was that Niffty?” The tiny demon stopped and turned to look back at Charlie, a sheet in her hands that she was in the middle of folding

“Oh sorry, did I mishear? You said something was getting weird and I asked what… Did you say something else?” Charlie didn’t say anything but shook her head.

_ Didn’t say anything but I certainly thought it. _

Niffty dropped the sheet and was staring up at Charlie.

“We can hear what the other one is thinking?!” Charlie nodded.

“Apparently… talk about breach of privacy. Niffty go stand in the bathroom with the door shut and think of a number, literally any number.”

Err… okay.” Niffty moved across and shut the door, Charlie couldn’t see her any more, but she could still feel her and called back.

“Three?” 

“Yeah!” Niffty reappeared, looking confused. 

“So what does this mean?”

“I don’t know, every day it seems to be getting different between us… It’s like I can almost feel the clothes on your body too. It's weird.”

“I thought that was just me! I didn’t want to say anything. What are we going to do Charlie?”

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t matter… I need to try to talk to Vaggie today, if she’ll even speak to me.” Niffty looked uncomfortable.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Charlie frowned, annoyed. 

“Well, what the hell else am I supposed to do!?” Niffty looked around trying to find some excuse,

“I don’t know, shall we take the bag of clothes to the river first… get some fresh air, then go from there?” Charlie sighed,

“Fine, can you wait in the bathroom for me to get dressed then.” Niffty nodded and moved to the bathroom. Charlie stood up and went about getting her clothes together. She had a feeling today was going to be a weird day. She felt a bout of worry in her stomach and it took her a moment to realized that Niffty was worried about her. 

_ Stop worrying, I’ll be fine. _

**_Sorry_ **

***

It was a white-hot pain that was coiling in Vaggie’s stomach as she screamed her lungs out, Lilith was just holding her as she let her raw emotions pour out and the grey soul was so grateful for her support. It was a knife in her heart that had betrayal written on its handle. Her eye was shut but it didn’t stop the tears streaming down her cheeks as she made such a harrowing, screeching howl. Nothing had hurt as bad as this, to be betrayed by someone as important to her as Charlie, the knife in her heart was twisting its way inside, wrenching out her pain. 

Vaggie wanted to stop existing at this moment, just have the pain replaced by nothing. That thought revolted her, Charlie was making her wish to be dead because of something that Charlie had done.

“W-WHAT D-DID I-I D-DO?” she could barely get the words out through her cacophony of wails. Lilith was stroking her hair and holding her gently as Vaggie clutched to her as if she was her lifeline to the world.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, sweetheart. It wasn’t you.” There was a massive shaky inhale as Vaggie cried out.

“W-WHY D-DID S-SHE D-DO T-THIS T-TOO M-ME?” Lilith spoke out softly into Vaggie’s ear, despite her wails she could still hear her.

“I don’t know,” Something was pinching at her finger as she held her arms around Lilith, Vaggie managed to crack up her eye and even though her vision made everything blurry, she could still see the glint of her engagement ring on her finger. It was a lie that was wrapped round her finger and her face twisted with fury as she yanked it off and threw it as hard as she could away from her, she had no idea where it had gone and right now she didn’t care. Her heart was going so fast and her breaths were coming in rapid shallow stabs. Everything was starting to get fuzzy.

“Sweetheart, you need to slow your breathing down.” But Vaggie couldn’t, she was so worked up she felt like she was going to burst from all the pressure that was welling up inside, she couldn’t scream or shout hard enough to keep up with torrent of pain that she was being assaulted with. She tried to answer but nothing was coming out, its like her throat had seized up, and she couldn’t even draw breath in any more, she violently trembled as everything seemed to rush in on her, Vaggie’s bloodshot eye rolled straight up into her head as she lost consciousness. 

When she came too, the first thing she felt was wetness on her face, Vaggie had been crying in her sleep. The second thing she heard was soft singing gently surrounding her. She blinked open her eye and looked around, she was back in the room she had slept in and Lilith was sat next to her holding her hand and singing, for a tiny moment she had hoped that it had been a bad dream, but no, the memories came back and with them the stabbing knife in her heart. She already felt fresh tears forming as she rolled over and sobbed, curling up into Lilith’s side. It wasn’t hysterical howling but the low sobs of someone in mourning. Vaggie had lost her Charlie and didn’t know if she could get her back, her loving and caring Charlie, the silly princess who knew how to always make her smile even if it was embarrassing. Her Charlie who had made her think that maybe she could get something happy and good out of her shithole of a life. Her fiancée, her soulmate… her Charlie was gone. There was a monster filling that space now and Vaggie didn’t know what to do. So she cried, and cried… and cried, Lilith was sat with her the whole time. 

***

“There, I think that should just about do it.” Charlie had placed the bag in a small alcove by the river, she knew its location and hoped the privacy of the Styx would mean that it wasn’t going to get stolen. She pulled out her phone, next job on the list was to call Vaggie.

**_I still think that’s a bad idea_ **

_ Well, it’s not your relationship on the line, I need to do this! _

Looking down at her phone, she had no reception in this area, Charlie sighed but at least it made sense, no one ever came here so why get the coverage set up. 

“Let’s go back to the hotel.” Niffty appeared by her side looking up,

“Okay.” The tiny demon offered her hand and Charlie took it, they walked back to the main road before calling a taxi. The journey was quiet, but they both found it comfortable and strangely they hadn’t let go of each others hand, it was a weird feeling. Holding a hand whilst feeling the same hand from a different perspective. 

Arriving back at the hotel Charlie pulled out her phone once more and let go of Niffty,

“Can you wait inside, this call is probably going to go badly.” Niffty looked up at her sadly but didn't say anything and just moved towards the hotel, Charlie headed for the quiet alley around the side. She was just about to press dial when something shouted across her mind.

**_Alastor! Alastor! Alastor!_ **

“Oh SHIT!” Charlie turned and full on sprinted around the corner, the radio demon had kicked Niffty straight out onto the pavement outside and was looking feral. With one clawed hand he picked Niffty up by her hair, The tugging on Charlie’s scalp hurt, but she stumbled forward.

“Alastor WAIT!” The radio demon’s eyes snapped around and spun like dials when they recognized Charlie.

“Your handiwork I presume?” He brandished a dangling Niffty who was trying to struggle against Alastor’s grip.

“Yes, but not the reason you think! Please don’t hurt her!” the grating static laugh that came out of Alastor was at best haunting.

“My dear if you intended to bring back someone to kill me with I would have suggested doing your research first.” Charlie’s eyes went wide.

“This isn’t about that!” 

“Then how about we discuss after I deal my cockroach infestation.” His other claw struck hard and severed Niffty’s head from her shoulders he dropped both pieces of the demon to the floor and turned to face Charlie, who had gone very pale. It wasn’t instant, so there was that, but her stomach sunk as she counted in her head.

_ 1...2...3...4- _

“Now my dear, what were you sayin-.” Charlie collapsed sideways as her blonde head rolled off her neck and bounced past her twitching corpse, blood had started pooling around her body. It left Alastor very confused, but he brushed himself off and headed back inside not wanting one strange occurrence to ruin his day. 

There was the same cold rush as she flopped onto the stony shores again, the next thing she felt was trembling arms wrap themselves around her and lips pressing kisses all over her face.

“You tried to save me!” Niffty went straight in for a hug, their wet bodes pressed together. Charlie smiled and tried to get more comfortable under the shoreline.

“Didn’t do a very good job, did I?”

“But you tried! That counts, it really counts!” Charlie gave Niffty a gentle push, and she got off the princess.

“Didn’t think we’d need those clothes so quickly, come on. I think they’re over here.” 

_ I’m going to have words with Alastor so this doesn’t keep happening. _

**_I don’t have to come, do I?_ **

_ No, stay in my room and I’ll come get you when it’s safe.  _

**_Thank you, for looking after me._ **

“I know you don’t love me… but I do care about you, just thought you should know it, before I think it.” Charlie sighed.

“You just think you love me, because I’m being nice.” Niffty responded cheerily. 

“If you say so.” 

“Look, lets just go… I need to get to my phone again… if it’s even still there.”

***

Vaggie sniffled and took a shaky breath, sniffed again and finally, slowly and steadily sat upwards, she wasn't crying any more, she doubted she had any more tears left, instead she was feeling a strange hollowness, Vaggie felt like something was missing like a part of her soul had departed somewhere. Lilith’s concerned face came into view and Vaggie sniffed again.

“Sweetheart…” Lilith started and Vaggie shook her head. When she spoke it was barely above a whisper. 

“Thank you, for being here for me.” Lilith nodded and stroked her thumb across Vaggie’s cheek,

“What do you want to do?” Vaggie gave a weak attempt at a smile.

“I don’t know… What should I do?” Lilith gave such a sorrowful look, that she really looked like she wanted to help.

“I can’t answer that for your sweetheart.”

“Please? I feel so lost.” Lilith reached a hand up and had a white handkerchief in her hand, she started to wipe clean Vaggie’s face, it felt therapeutic and Vaggie closed her eye as the rhythm of Lilith’s cleaning helped calm her, the succubus spoke out softly.

“Charlie’s my daughter too, she was a reacting to her succubi blood, but she lied to you instead of being honest… I can’t tell you what to do, but just know that no matter what you’ll have a place here if you want it. None of this is your fault.” Vaggie opened her eye.

“I think… I think I want to be upset at her for a while… and then I’ll decide later.” Lilith gave her a small squeeze of a hug.

“You have every right to be angry for as long as you like, I found out last night and I told Charlie what I thought, she won't be coming here for a while, so if you need a safe place to stay it's here.” 

“Your husband won’t mind?” Lilith shook her head.

“Luci? No, but you’ll be seeing a lot more of him if you stay, he likes to check up on guests, he probably won't be kind.” Vaggie put on a wobbly smile.

“Good thing I’ve got thick skin then… You said you found out last night…” Lilith nodded,

“I did, I went to see Charlie after you fell asleep at the cocktail bar, she told me after I forced her to come clean…”

“How did you do that?” Lilith gave a twinkling smile that betrayed her mischievous intent. 

“I have my ways…” 

“Thanks for letting me know, who knows how long I would have been kept in the dark…” Vaggie sniffed again, and whilst she still felt miserable, she at least felt more stable.

“You deserved better than that sweetheart.”

“Who was it? Who did she sleep with?” Lilith had a concerned look

“Are you sure you want to know?”

“Please.”

“It was Velvet.” Vaggie went very still.

“... the dressmaker?” Lilith nodded and something started to give inside Vaggie as she felt a different sensation rushing through her veins. 

“Yes.” It finally seemed to snap inside Vaggie and there was a swirling maelstrom of burning anger, a frothing and boiling sea of unbridled fury as he hands clenched, and she pulled away from the hug that Lilith was offering to stand up, arms taut and shaking.

“The person who was supposed to be making our fucking wedding dresses? She let Charlie sleep with her? WHAT THE FUCK! Oh, god! Is that why our dresses were free? Did Charlie whore herself off? She measured me that  **day!** Standing there with that stupid smile on her face,  **HOURS** after fucking Charlie… Charlie,  **CHARLIE FUCKING SENT ME THERE!** ” Lilith sat there and listened to Vaggie’s rant, she didn’t try to calm her down or stop her as Vaggie had started pacing back and forth.

“You know the worst part!? I can’t even bring myself to blame Velvet as much as I want to. Someone commits fucking adultery in hell, big fucking surprise right? But Charlie? She was supposed to be different, she was supposed to be my white cloud, the other half of my rain- Aaaagh!” Vaggie grabbed round her neck as if something was burning her and tore at the little pendant that Charlie had given her, she didn't bother unclasping it and instead just snapped the chain and let it drop to her feet.

Anger felt better than grief.

Wrath felt better than the hollow emptiness. 

Vaggie was done feeling awful.

“I’m going to go back to the hotel to get some of my clothes… and I want to  _ see  _ her, I want her to look me in the eye and admit what she’s done!” Lilith had stood up and placed a hand on Vaggie’s shoulder as she fumed. 

“Would you like a car to take you, and wait for when you’re done?” Vaggie softened slightly at the touch and reached up to gently hold the hand.

“Yes, please… I know this is going to be messy… I really do mean it you know, I don’t know where I would be without you.” Lilith gave a warm smile.

“It’s what mothers do.”

***

The journey had her on edge and that burning fury wasn't abating, starting down at her clenched fists she wondered how much satisfaction she would get if she just let loose and hit Charlie, the thought made its giddy way around her brain, and she had to pull back from it, no… Vaggie was going to be better than that. 

Did she still love Charlie? Did she still want to marry her? Those were questions for another time and Vaggie refused to give them any thought. Right here, in the now she was angry, and she wanted to get some of her stuff. Whatever happens would happen. She blinked when the car stopped and her door had been opened, stepping out staring up at the hotel she found her face twisting with rage, her bow at the back of her hair was more like a razor, and she felt empowered by the emotional cocktail surging through her. She marched straight through the front door, out of the corner of her eye she saw Husk open his mouth before quickly shutting it again, clearly he was about to say some shitty comment about her looking angry but thought better of it.

Vaggie didn’t wait for the elevator and instead took the stairs, moving forward felt right and waiting for the dangling metal box grated at her nerves. As she passed other sinners in the hall not one made a passing comment or greeting and instead would press themselves against the walls to avoid her stalking march as she moved. Outside Her and Charlie’s room she reached her hand to knock but then thought better of it, what was she going to interrupt? At this point it would hardly surprise her if she found Charlie hands deep in Niffty’s pants. That little abomination of whatever Charlie had planned with Alastor made Vaggie snarl as she raised her leg and kicked straight through the lock on the door, the wood sagged as the door swung open detached from its top hinge, it just listed to one side.

Stepping in, the room was empty. Charlie wasn’t in. What was that a flash of? Did Vaggie feel a sense of disappointment, had she been hungering for a confrontation to let some of this rage out? No matter she marched across into the room and pulled a suitcase out from under her bed, she moved quickly and put in her outfits and underwear, before moving into the bathroom to grab her shampoo and conditioners and other bits. She casually flipped a hand and knocked the cup holding Charlie’s toothbrush, it fell over to one side and landed in the toilet.

Back into her chest of drawers, she left some clothes that had hardly been worn and anything to do with her work at the hotel, her hand hovered over the handle of her third draw down, it contained all of her bondage gear, the stuff she had been hesitant with using on Charlie since her break down.

“Fuck it!” Vaggie ripped the drawer straight out and emptied its contents in the suitcase, shutting it, the thing bulged slightly, and she had to really press down to get the zip all the way around. She took one more look around, she hadn’t been careful and the place looked ransacked. Heaving the suitcase up she marched out onto her next destination.

Legs were wrapped around his waist, and he effortlessly supported the weight of the spider as he planted another tender kiss on Alastor. It had been like this every day since Angel got fired, he had not wanted to leave Alastor alone until he got him nice and uncomfortable with showering of affections. 

“Bet you’re regretting hookin’ up with me now Smiles.” Alastor rolled his eyes, Angel loved to bait a compliment, and the radio demon always took it.

“Not once have I regretted that decision my dear.” Another kiss just underneath his jaw on his neck.

“Mmm, good answer.” Alastor let a static sigh but was still smiling.

“I’m going to put you down now,” Angel whined.

“Do ya have to?”

“I have things to do today.” Angel huffed in mild annoyance,

“Fine, I’ll get ready for work tonight since I’m mister independent now.” Alastor placed him down and Angel uncurled his legs. Their moment was interrupted by a loud crash as a fist had gone straight through the door as it attempted to knock. Alastor spun around ready to attack, before he paused, hearing the tirade of Spanish insults from the other side, they stopped and Vaggie called back.

“Fuck, I’m sorry! Alastor are you in?” He moved over and opened the door revealing Vaggie standing awkwardly in front of his door.

“My dear, if you wanted to check if I was in you didn’t need to knock a hole in my door to look.” He glanced behind her and noticed the bulging suitcase resting on the floor. 

“Going somewhere?” He enquired, Vaggie glanced behind at the suitcase as well and then nodded.

“Can I come in please?” Alastor looked at the hole in his door.

“Well I can hardly stop you now can I?” He moved to one side as he laughed, Vaggie dragged the suitcase inside with her and placed it down on the ground. 

Angel gave her a casual wave as he was picking out a dress for the evening.

“Heya toots,” he paused as he looked at her properly. “Whoa, what’s got you so on edge?” Alastor glanced between Angel and Vaggie and wondered what he was going on about, paying very close attention to Vaggie he could see the muscles in her arms and neck were tensing and her pupil seemed to be a little more focused than usual. He shrugged it off, maybe Angel was just better at reading people.

“I’m leaving the hotel for a little bit,” Angel stopped what he was doing and stared at her, Alastor remained quiet and went very still.

“Why you leavin’ toots?” Vaggie’s face twitched, but she calmed it, she wanted to shout and scream about it, but they didn’t deserve to hear it like that. With a steady breath she stated it as matter of factly as possible.

“Charlie cheated on me.” her voice hitched at the word ‘cheated’ and she shook her head slightly to try to get over the creeping sensation. Angels jaw dropped open and Alastor still remained perfectly still.

“No fuckin’ way! But Charlie’s mad about you? Why the fuck would she do that!?” Vaggie shrugged.

“She’ll have to tell me when I see her.” Angel let out a long whistle.

“That fuckin’ sucks toots,” Vaggie looked at Alastor who still hadn’t said a word, and she spoke softly out to him.

“You knew, didn’t you?” he nodded once, and Angel was spluttering in the background. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” She didn’t sound angry, it was more of a softness with when she spoke to him, and she took a few steps closer, so they were barely a foot apart. Alastor finally spoke out and it was with a quiet inflection rather than his usual broadcasting tone. 

“I never found any evidence, just my suspicions, I told Charlie that if I ever found anything I would have told you.” Vaggie closed the gap and wrapped arms around his chest,

“That’s why she wanted to hurt you so badly.” Alastor nodded and patted her back, grateful at least she wasn’t crying, he didn’t know how to hand emotional support yet, he still needed to read up on it. She pulled away and looked up at him and smiled, it was heartbreaking and Alastor felt a small sliver of pity for the poor girl. 

“So I’m going to stay at the palace for a bit, Lilith has offered me a place there whilst I sort things out. So if you need me, that’s where you’ll find me… it would be nice if you could visit.” Alastor opened his mouth to respond and then thought of something new instead.

“How about my dear, I give you my phone number instead?” He reached into a pocket and pulled out his new mobile phone, Vaggie let out a silly laugh of surprise.

“I didn’t know you had a phone!” Angel called out.

“I’m draggin’ him into the modern era whether he likes it or not!” Alastor fumbled for a moment but then remember where his number was stored and shared it with Vaggie who promptly stored it as a new contact. 

“Thanks Alastor, I might call you to talk when I need to, if that’s okay?” 

“Of course my dear, whenever you need.” Vaggie looked down at her suitcase and picked it up again.

“Well, I don’t want to keep the car waiting, so I best be off.” Angel moved over to hug Vaggie, and he wrapped several pairs of hands around her.

“Hope you do okay, Toots! Keep in touch, yeah?” 

“Course I will, not moving away forever… just whilst I figure stuff out.” They broke apart and Angel gave her a big smile, even if it was forced she still appreciated it. Going to hug Alastor one last time they were interrupted by a voice down the hall that caused Vaggie fists to curl.

“Alastor! Can we talk please? I promise, there’s no funny business, also do you have my phone? I think I’ve lost it… oh hey! What happened to your door?” Charlie’s voice was calling out and both Angel and Alastor turned to look at Vaggie who had gone very stiff. She spoke quietly through gritted teeth.

“Angel would you please take my suitcase to the car waiting outside… I don’t want to lose my stuff whilst I deal with this…” Angel nodded and bent down to take the handle, Alastor whispered quietly.

“I could take her for a walk so you don't need to face her today.” Vaggie shook her head.

“No… I want to.” There was no sadness in her voice only fury, and she was going to get her due. 


	21. Fury of a Lover Scorned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie tells Charlie what's happening and has an offer during dinner.

There was another timid knock as Charlie waited for Alastor to answer, Vaggie’s nostrils flared, and she was walking towards the door, she had to see her… had to! Vaggie needed this, needed to see Charlie. Her hand gripped on the door handle and she threw the door open.

“Oh Thank you, Al-” Charlie paused mid sentence and looked shocked, she barely managed to whisper out. 

“V-Vaggie?” She reached out a hand as if trying to make sure Vaggie was real or get some kind of contact but before it had a chance to touch her Vaggie had slapped it to one side, Charlie looked panicked and her eyes darted everywhere. 

“Vaggie p-please, let me explain!” Vaggie mouth twisted with anger.

“Go on Charlie! TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!” 

“I, I wasn’t think Vaggie I-I made a mistake!”

“No, Charlie… I don’t want your excuses, I want you to tell me what you did, say the fucking words!” Charlie’s lip had started to tremble, and she looked to be on the verge of tears.

“I-I, w-wasn’t honest with you…” Vaggie fury roared inside her as Charlie made it seem less than what it was, both hands came up and before she knew what was happening she had shoved Charlie back, who taking a few staggering steps in the corridor hit the wall behind her and banged her head, Vaggie crossed the distance and was invading Charlie’s personal space as she shouted.

“TELL ME WHAT YOU DID WITH VELVET!” Charlie let out a sob and shook her head, tears were running down her pale cheeks. 

“You know Charlie, you’ve hardly ever been honest with me have you?” Charlie’s eyes grew wide, and she frantically shook her head.

“I ha-” Vaggie cut her off.

“I used to worship you! You were everything to me that I couldn’t be… you were happy even on a shitty day, you could always make time for someone else. Now look at you…” Charlie had screwed her eyes shut, and she was shaking, but she took in a lung full of air before barely speaking.

“I slept with Velvet…” Charlie flinched as if she expected to be hit, but Vaggie just stared at her, Charlie was devolving into some mewling mess and it was horrible to watch. She was trying to stand up straight but her shoulders were sagging, snot was leaking out her nose as tears ran freely down her face and strands of her blonde hair were plastered in the mixture of fluids. The intensity of Vaggie’s gaze was too much for her to bear, so she had her eyes shut. Vaggie continued her barrage into the princess, it was through gritted teeth as the pale skinned devil quaked at her tirade of anger.

“Tell me why Charlie, tell me why you couldn’t tell me what was going on? Why you decided that lying to me was the best course of action!” 

“I-I don’t know!” 

“That’s not  **fucking** good enough! We’re over on a ‘I don’t know’?” Charlie’s eyes snapped open, and she threw herself on the ground by Vaggie’s feet.

“P-Please don’t! Don’t say it, don’t say we’re over! You’re all I have left!... P-please, you mean everything to me V-Vaggie!” Charlie was frantic, she wanted to reach out and grab Vaggie but at the same time she resisted her whole body shook as the weight of what Vaggie was saying pressed down on her. Vaggie was shouting again and Charlie was flinching as if she was being beaten. 

“ **If I meant so much, then how the fuck did this happen Charlie?** ” Charlie shook her head, she couldn’t speak any more, she was sobbing loudly on the floor. Vaggie crouched down, and forcefully grabbed under Charlie’s chin making the princess look at her, Vaggie whispered the next words to her, and they dripped with venom.

“When I first found out, I wanted to die… I wanted to stop living because you hurt me that badly. You hear that? The love of my life got me wanting to end my own life because they hurt me that much. You had taken something so important to me and threw it away without ever thinking about what it would do… you know what Charlie? You’re just the same as everyone else down here, just as rotten.” Charlie looked like she was in agony as she heard Vaggie speak to her, her hands were gripping and twisting on her own legs the look on her face was that of total shame.

“T-Tell me w-what I c-can do t-to m-make i-it b-better…” Vaggie gave her a look of incredulity.

“Charlie there isn’t anything you can do… you can’t take this back.” Charlie looked petrified.

“I-I c-can’t l-lose you!” 

“What did you think was going to happen?” Charlie completely broke, she crumpled down and wailed. Vaggie felt movement behind her but didn’t glance across at it, Angel must have moved on, but she didn’t need to look at him to know the kind of look he must have been giving. Between gasps Charlie tried to speak out

“But… You’re… My... Soulma-” Vaggie contorted in anger as Charlie dared to use her word for Charlie against her, she cut her off before she could finish.

“ **Don't you fucking dare say that word to me!** ” Charlie fell silent and Vaggie continued.

“You were supposed to be my soulmate! You were supposed to be the person I spent an eternity with, but how can I? HOW CAN I!?” Charlie was fumbling around on the floor.

“I c-can c-change! P-Please, don’t l-leave m-me!” Vaggie sighed,

“That’s the funny thing Charlie, I don’t think you can change.” 

“I-I can… just g-give me a-another chance!” she scrabbled around before getting on all fours and looking up at Vaggie crouched down next to her.

“I-I l-love you, p-please don’t g-go!”

**_*Whack*_ **

Charlie toppled over as she was struck hard and clean in the face, Vaggie moved in to hit her again but froze and let out a hard exhalation releasing her fist, she was angry, but she didn’t need to stoop to this to get her point across. 

“How can you say that you love me, after all you’ve done to me Charlie?” The blonde princess let out a pathetic sob.

“I d-do! I just k-kept making m-mistakes! I n-never wanted to h-hurt you!” Vaggie closed her eye for a moment, she was tired of this and ready to leave. 

“I think I’m done here Charlie, here’s what is going to happen next, you’re going to stay on the floor here and I’m going to get up… I’m going to leave the hotel. I can’t think about you right now, so if you so much as try to contact me or see me… we’re finished. Everything you had planned for us is ruined. I don’t know if I’ll be able to forgive you for this and unlike you, I’ll be honest… I don’t see a way of us getting past this, but until I’ve made up my mind, one way or the other we’re not a couple, Don’t think of me as anyone who cares about you… because I certainly won’t be thinking of you.” Charlie was in a stunned silence and even her sobbing seemed to have stopped.

“What am I suppose to do?” Vaggie straightened her legs as she stood up.

“I don’t care.” She turned and left without a look back, and Charlie’s shattered spirit wept. She was round the corner when her hand started to tremble and her composure faltered slightly. Vaggie was hurting too, but was too angry to let Charlie see it, she didn’t deserve to see Vaggie vulnerable. She just wanted to get out of this stupid hotel and leave.

***

“How was it?” Lilith was waiting for her return, she offered to help with the suitcase but Vaggie politely declined she had been helped too much by the wonderful succubus, so she certainly could carry her own stuff.

“About as well as I expected.” Lilith was keeping pace as they moved throughout the palace back to Vaggie’s room where she could unpack.

“You run into Charlie?” Vaggie let out a deep sigh.

“... Yeah…” 

“Do you mind if I ask how it went?” 

“I told her what I thought, she cried… I shouted… I told her we’re on a break.” Vaggie still felt hollow about it now that her rage had subsided Lilith looked at her curiously.

“Just on a break?” Vaggie nodded.

“I couldn’t end it with her but I can’t see her right now… So yeah… I’m going to forget about Charlie for a while and then when I’m ready, I’ll talk to her again.” 

“The only advice I would give is to not string her along, if you truly want to end things doing it quickly would be a mercy for both your sakes.”

“I know, it’s complicated… if she had just slept with someone else I could have happily just ended it, but knowing it was because of something she couldn’t really control? It’s… different.”

“But she still lied.” Vaggie nodded and repeated it. 

“... But she still lied, and that’s why we’re here.” 

“So what do you plan to do in the meantime?”

“I think I’m going to spend some time on me.” 

“Are you going to see other people?” Vaggie paused and thought on it, Why the hell not? If she could enjoy herself why shouldn’t she? It’s not like she owed anything to Charlie. A blush spread across her face.

“Maybe? I haven’t really thought about it. Is that a problem?”

“None at all my dear, you go out and do whatever you feel like, I think you deserve that too. Just don’t try to bring someone back here. I mean that, it was hard enough for me to convince Luci to let you become a regular visitor if someone else was to turn up there would be a good chance they wouldn’t leave.” Vaggie let out a timid laugh.

“If, and when I do that… I’ll rent a motel room or something. I wouldn’t want to bring them back here, it seems disrespectful to you, when you’ve already done so much for me.”

“I’ve only offered you a roof over your head, the rest was my pleasure… It makes me happy that you can feel safe here.”

“It feels like a home with you around… it feels loving, and I never really had that before.”

“That’s because you  _ are  _ loved here, sweetheart.” Vaggie turned to look up at Lilith’s gently smiling face and her heart lifted inside her chest. Lilith suddenly spoke out.

“Oh! Before I forget, Luci has invited you to dinner tonight with us, so don’t make plans. I think he wants to talk to you about something.”

“Nothing bad I hope?” Vaggie gave a nervous smile, when the lord of hell wanted to speak to you about something, she hardly imagined it was ever anything good. 

“I shouldn’t think so, just don’t be late for dinner, it’s a pet peeve of his.”

“When is it?”

“Six on the dot.” 

“Thanks, I’ll make sure I’m all unpacked by then” They had arrived at her room and Vaggie put her free hand on the door handle, turning back to Lilith who had stopped a few paces back.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you tonight for dinner?” Lilith gave another warm smile,

“Of course you will sweetheart, if you need anything else just ask.” She turned and gracefully left and Vaggie opened the door and moved into her room, she swung her suitcase so it landed on the bed, and she began to unpack. If she didn’t do it now she would only be fishing for clothes from the thing a month from now. First though, she had to scoop her gear off the top to get hold of her clothes, her cheeks flushed red at the thought of having all of this at Lilith’s home, rather than putting it in a drawer she decided to heave all the clothes out and then put it all back in the suitcase and zipping it back up. Perfect for travel, and honestly if she was to use it, she certainly wasn’t going to be doing it here, even before the warning Lilith gave her. 

Moving around she unfolded the clothes and put them in the drawers or hung them in the sleek wardrobe that occupied a space in the room. 

Vaggie thought back to what Lilith had asked, about seeing other people. It was too soon to think about it, she might have the facade of being just angry now, but it still hurt… it was still raw. Vaggie told herself that she didn’t want to cry any more over Charlie but that didn’t just make it disappear. It was almost her instinct to just clamber under the sheets clutch a pillow to her chest and bawl into it. Instead, she was focusing on completing tasks, not big ones. Just little steps.

Unfold this top. Hang up the top. Over and over she just made a list of things that were easy to achieve and it gave her a small feeling of purpose, it took her just over half an hour to finish unpacking. Now it was time for some comfort food, she still had most of the afternoon before she was going to eat dinner. Vaggie was going to buy some ice cream, sit down and eat the lot whilst watching a cheesy action film, something where explosive bloom was used to an absurd degree. Mindless entertainment so that Vaggie could just sink back and let the day tick on without her. 

***

Charlie could barely see when she staggered to her feet, she couldn’t face Alastor now and wasn’t even sure where he was. She stumbled towards her room, her gasping breath punctuated only by a wail of despair. Shame was hot and itchy as it spread all over her body. Vaggie had pressed Charlie’s face against a mirror of just how horrible she had been. At her room, her door stood half off its hinges, and she didn’t even bother to wonder why, Niffty was sat on the bed looking about as awful as Charlie, her large eye was bloodshot with how much crying she must have done as she shakily stared at Charlie. The tiny demon reach out both arms trying to indicate she wanted to either comfort Charlie or that she was craving comfort, it didn’t matter. Charlie moved past her and into the bathroom door before slamming it shut and locking it. 

Looking around it was clear that Vaggie had taken her things and Charlie feel to her knees, her hand brushed against a ceramic cup that was lying on the floor next to the toilet, inside the bowl she saw her toothbrush. Reaching out she grabbed the cup and smashed it against the floor. Grabbing the largest shard she could she drove it straight into her forearm and dragged the shard up.

“I’m trash…” The pain washed out across her body, a penance for her terrible choices… she would do this every day if it meant her guilt would disappear. She lifted the bloodied piece and was about to drive it in again when she heard the scream from the room over, she paused before looking down at her bleeding arm. Closing her eyes she let the shard slip from her grasp and it landed on the floor with a small splattering of blood. Charlie got up and unlocked the door. Niffty was standing in the room now looking panicked and desperately trying to stop the blood leaking onto the carpet from a gash in her arm. She frantically looked at Charlie as she emerged from the bathroom and her eyes darted down towards the princesses bleeding arm, that the distraught soul was just letting freely drip onto the carpet. Niffty’s voice caught in her throat.

“W-Why?” Charlie moved over and held onto Niffty’s arm before using some of her top to wipe it clean, leaving a large stain on her shirt.

“For a moment I forgot you this would happen to you.” Niffty shook her head,

“N-Not that! W-why would you do this to y-yourself” Charlie gave a weak smile,

“Because I deserve it.” Niffty shook her head more.

“I don’t believe that! You’ve been so kind to me!” Charlie’s legs gave out as she ran out of willpower to just stand, what was the point of it all? She quivered as she felt two tiny arms wrap themselves around her, Charlie’s arm had already begun to mend, and with it the damage to Niffty was undone too. Charlie let herself cry into Niffty, the only creature that seemingly wanted to be around her at the moment. She used her arms to grab around the tiny demon and pulled her into a hug as she wept into her top. Niffty was crying too as the hurt she was feeling through Charlie was almost too much to bear, but she held on and tried her best to help even if it as to be something that she could cry into.

Niffty’s weak cries, subsided as she grew accustomed to Charlie’s anguish.

“We s-should probably do something about the door.” Charlie just shook her head as she trembled,

“I-I c-can’t stay in this r-room… it w-was O-OUR ROO-OM” Niffty patted her on the back, and she tried desperately to hold back her own tears.

“C-Come on then, Charlie… let’s get a new room.” She tried to help Charlie stand up, but she just held on tighter.

“N-Not y-yet.” 

***

Vaggie was getting confused, she was being led to the dining room by one of the attending imp wait-staff, but the doors and pictures she was passing seemed unfamiliar despite being just outside her room and down a single corridor, it felt like being in a house of mirrors. Maybe she would need to start drawing a map for herself, so she could get around. It was five to six when they arrived in the dining hall and Vaggie was ushered inside. Lilith was already waiting and got up and out of her seat and moved over enveloping Vaggie in a warm hug. Vaggie smiled and hugged back before they broke apart.

“Did you unpack everything okay?” Vaggie nodded as she was led towards the dining table.

“Yeah, I’m all settled in.” Lilith smiled at her.

“Wonderful to hear, you’ll be sat here sweetheart.” She indicated to a chair opposite to the place that clearly was reserved for Lucifer and Lilith, Vaggie sat down and Lilith moved back round the table. Somewhere in the distance a dull bell rang out a dolorous note six times and Vaggie wondered what sort of dreadful clock would make such a noise, but her thoughts were interrupted for on the sixth sounding of the bell, the doors opened and Lucifer had entered, he called out plainly as he moved to his place. 

“Please, don’t stand up.” Vaggie flinched, was she supposed to? It’s not like she had any expertise in high society. Lilith rolled her eyes,

“Don’t tease, Luci. Vaggie you don’t need to stand whenever my husband enters the room, it’ll only make him feel inadequate about his height after all.” Vaggie had to concentrate as hard as possible not to smirk, as Lucifer’s eyes narrowed as he stared at his wife through the corner of his eye. He spoke as if nothing had happened but Lilith was still smiling.

“I’m glad you could make it for dinner, oh good. Right on time.” The doors opened once more and a small procession of imps had arrived, with a few rolling trolleys with plates, others prepared places, settings knives forks and spoons in the correct places before placing a napkin in the centre of it all. 

“Thank you,” Vaggie took the napkin which was folded into the shape of sinister looking swan, unfolded and placed it on her lap. She spoke her thought aloud.

“I always wondered how you fold these swans…” Lilith looked over after having just done the same and placed the napkin on her lap.

“What’s that sweetheart?” Vaggie paused realizing she was probably making poor small talk in front of Lucifer.

“Oh, nothing important just wondering how they fold it to make it look like a swan.” Lucifer interrupted he was tucking the large napkin down his front, making it look like a strange bib.

“It’s a goose, not a swan… I never really cared for swans.” Vaggie looked over at him,

“Why is that?” Lucifer didn’t seem to be paying her much attention as a plate of what looked like some form of starter made from cured meats and olives was placed in front of him. But he answered regardless.

“Swans always came across as too pompous of a bird, I enjoy the unbridled aggression that certain geese species exhibit, in fact it's what gave me the inspiration to try to create my own, I left them in one of the rooms in the palace. If you find any please let me know.” Vaggie went quiet as she thought of the terrifying prospect of a gaggle of devil geese somewhere loose in the palace. Vaggie’s plate was presented to her last and making sure that the other two had started she joined in too, whilst she was still half full of ice cream she would certainly eat all the food offered out of courtesy to her hosts.

“So, you are to be staying here for a while?” Lucifer was now looking directly at Vaggie, and he had an uncomfortably piercing gaze. Vaggie nodded.

“Erm, yes… and I’m very grateful for it too.” Lucifer speared an olive with his fork and placed it into his mouth.

“So what do you do for work?” Vaggie faltered, Lucifer was just getting under her skin, well it was working.

“I used to work at the hotel…”

“Used to? So I take it you’ve left that employment behind?” Vaggie nodded,

“So we’ve been graced with an unemployed squatter, I wonder how you would pay rent then?” Vaggie face fell as she stared at her plate, Lilith cut across.

“Luci! That’s hardly called for, Vaggie’s our guest, and she doesn’t need to pay for a thing here!” Lucifer turned an eye to his wife, eyebrow raised.

“Well she could hardly pay for it even if she wanted to, now could she?” Vaggie felt powerless but she spoke out.

“I can get another job, if you want me to contribute… I don’t mind.” Lilith gave a sympathetic expression as she looked over at Vaggie.

“Sweetheart, you don’t need to do that, we certainly don’t need your money.” Lucifer raised his hand and Lilith fell silent.

“No, it’s not about the money, it’s about the respect one is due. But tell me dear what work would you get?” His gaze fell upon Vaggie and she shifted uncomfortably around.

“I er, I’m not sure anything I guess, I could get work as a bartender, or maybe a bouncer somewhere…” Lucifer tapped his fingers together to form a pyramid, his knife and fork resting abandoned on his plate.

“Now that doesn’t sound like something you would find very fulfilling or challenging, but I do have an idea if you wanted to make sure you were contributing to your stay. I have a few jobs that I could always have an extra pair of hands for, ones that would make full uses of your skills.” Vaggie looked straight at him as a smile had slowly spread across his face.

“You want me to work for you?” Lucifer teeth were showing as he grinned.

“Do you have any better offers for work?” Vaggie took a moment, it would probably keep her busy especially if it was challenging.

“Okay, if it makes it easier for me to stay.”

“So we have a deal then?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	22. Honking from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more light-hearted Chapter On Vaggie's first day working for Lucifer. Something lurks in the dark... something Angry.

Vaggie had slept well, after dinner had concluded she had a few glasses of wine with Lilith, and they talked of more pleasant things, it took Vaggie’s mind off of matters of the heart, and she slipped asleep after merrily walking back to her room. The next day she was greeted with a minor headache but nothing that was going to set her back. Pausing at the mirror she brushed aside her fringe once more to look at her whole face, it had always been a point of embarrassment, a red cross where her other eye should have been, a grim reminder of how she had died. 

Her thoughts drifted to Lilith’s comforting words to her, and she blushed before deciding to make a change, grabbing a handful of hair ties, she pulled her fringe back into her hair and tied it together so it was a concise and tight pony tail rather than the mane of silver that usual spread outwards. It looked professional and smart, and it showed off her entire face making her seem more approachable, she wasn’t hiding behind a wall of hair any more. Vaggie smiled at her reflection before moving off and getting the rest of her clothes together. She managed to get to the kitchen by herself, tracing the steps she had taken last time. Now she had the problem of not knowing where anything was, She rifled through virtually all the cupboards before settling for a bowl of cereal after she found a lone box of some fruit and nut mixed thing. She added on her check list to buy some cereal she liked. 

It was just as she was finishing, perched up at the breakfast bar that an imp entered holding a handwritten note, without saying anything it slid the note next to her and walked straight out the door.

_ Rude. _

Vaggie took the note and glanced over it.

**I have a task for you to complete for me, call it an induction of sorts.**

**I’ll be in the garden, near the back of the orchard where the perimeter wall meets the garden.**

**Lucifer,**

Day one, and he already had a job for her. Well she wasn’t about to let herself down, and she wanted to be useful and welcomed here, so no time like the present she took her bowl over and washed it in the sink before starting to make her way out. 

The day was bright and as always the flowers were beautiful, but this time they came with a bittersweet sensation, the flower gardens at the palace always reminded Vaggie of Charlie, and they still did, she had to concentrate hard to not imagine Charlie’s silly smile as she would dance to a tune that no one else could hear. Vaggie blinked a few times trying to clear her vision, and she was able to push the thoughts to one side for now. Reaching the far side of the garden Vaggie could just about make out the shape of Lucifer through past the bushes, he was wearing a strange collection of brown and green overalls and looked incredibly out of place when not in his white suit, he was currently hammering in a large wooden stake into the ground. As more of the view became clearer Vaggie saw several stakes lying in the ground around him and what appeared to be some sort of large sheltered structure with straw nestling in the bottom. It looked like a large paddock half under construction A roll of chicken wire was tightly packed next to him and some strange metal link work. 

As Vaggie approached but before she could say anything Lucifer spoke out. 

“Do you believe in prescience?” That was a strange way to start a conversation.

“Erm, No? Not really.”

“Good, fortune-tellers and seers were always a crutch for the desperate, the universe doesn’t follow a pattern just occasionally things line up predictably. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I suppose.” She hoped her first day wasn’t going to be talking philosophy, she wasn’t prepared for this and hated giving nothing but short answers. Lucifer turned and bent down, getting back up he handed Vaggie a large metal net, it weighed an absolute tonne, it seemed to be made out of some kind of dark iron.

“If you recall, I misplaced some geese in the palace.” Vaggie’s eye went wide and should couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“... Yeah?” She spoke with trepidation. Lucifer turned back and continued to hammer a stake into the soft grassy floor. 

“Well as fate would have it, one of the house servants found it, from my understanding, only one remains after it finished eating the other geese and turned its attention to the staff. It’s stalking the halls so if you wouldn’t mind fetching it and bringing it here. The paddock should be ready by then.” Vaggie looked down at the iron net and wondered if this was overkill but at the same time something worried her.

_ It ATE the other geese? _

“Okay… I’ll get on that.” Vaggie took one last look at Lucifer as he finished hammering in a post before moving to prop up the next one. 

“Thank you.” 

The walk back to the palace was strange, Vaggie weighed the net in her hands and figured this was much too large for a goose, perhaps she would just wrangle it with her bare hands and bring it over. As long as the thing wasn’t too fragile it should be fine. Getting into the building again another imp was waiting for her, it looked apprehensive.

“Are you here to catch masters pet?” Vaggie look down at the imp and nodded.

“You mean the goose? Yeah,” The imp nodded and indicated for her to follow.

“It was last seen the in the west wing… but I wouldn’t call it a goose… more like a  _ monster. _ ”

_ Now this is getting concerning.  _

Vaggie went to absent-mindedly brush aside her fringe before realizing it wasn't there, she held her hand for a moment and let it drop. Did she always play with her hair when she was nervous? Was that a thing she did? 

“Through here…” The imp pointed at a door but would step no further. 

“O-kay.” Vaggie moved and opened the door, the imp made a small gasp that caused Vaggie to turn, but it seemed to be nothing. Had it expected it to be on the other side of the door? Vaggie moved into the corridor and the door behind her shut. There was a clink of a lock Vaggie turned the handle.

“Yup, locked in… that little fucker.” 

The hallway was quiet and wide easily ten feet across and twice as high, the whole palace was quiet but this place had an eerie feel, it seemed dimmer too, like the lights were only working at half capacity and it caused long shadows to flicker and writhe at the edges of Vaggie’s vision. She hoisted the net ready and cursed at the sound of the metal chains made rattling together that seemed to echo down the corridor. Steeping forward her feet softly padded on the carpet as she tried to listen for anything out of the ordinary. 

The air sat heavy and you could almost gouge at it with your bare hands, a creak from an upstairs floor board had Vaggie spinning in place but nothing happened it was still and silent once more. Turning a corner she jumped when a loud  **tap** sounded directly underneath, quickly looking down the carpet had ended and now led into nothing but a long dark wooden floored corridor, each of her steps seemed to reverberate around her, there was no way she was going unnoticed here. Each time she would pass a door, she tried the handle, they were all lock and unless the goose somehow had a set of keys and knew how to use them Vaggie was pretty confident that it wasn’t going to be in any of those rooms. Another creak of the floorboards above her made her glance up before a shadow darted in front of her quickly out of sight and round a corner.

“Hello?” There was no response and no sound of any other footsteps in the suffocating silence. Turning the corner carefully, there was nothing waiting to jump out at her. Just beyond there was a simple staircase leading upwards, with no other route available Vaggie begun to ascend the creak and groan of the wooden steps giving away each of her movements to the still and the quiet. On the landing of the next floor up and where the staircase terminated, it was another wooden floor and another long and winding corridor, stepping out she let out a small cry when the remaining lights in the ceiling flickered out, although there were windows for whatever reason… the position of the palace maybe there was very little light. And the shadows danced and crawled their way up the walls. It felt like every step was being watched ether from the shadows or the eyes of the paintings she would pass, they seemed to move with her. A trick of the painters' perspective surely? 

Another flurry of shadowy movement had Vaggie tense up and glance forward, but this time it was accompanied by the pitter-patter of tiny feet moving away from her at a rapid rate. Throwing caution to the wind and hoping her elusive prey was close Vaggie moved quickly to try to keep up. The darkened shadows seem to almost reach out to her, and she almost ran straight into a small table under a window because she had been distracted, shifting her body away from it, she lost her footing and slid on a wet patch on the wooden floor that she had failed to spot. Sliding down on the floor she stopped as she tumbled into the corner wall of a turning and began to untangle herself from the net that had caught itself around her limbs.

“Fucking hell!” Managing to stagger to her feet, she almost slipped over again and had to steady herself on the wall. She glanced down at the slick floor and whilst it was hard to tell the colour due to the darkness it was clear from its stench and viscosity that this was blood… fresh blood. That’s when she heard it, the ripping and tearing of flesh as something gorged itself just beyond sight down the corridor. Vaggie let out a long steadying breath before getting her phone out and turning on the light.

She wished that she hadn’t.

Sure, it sort of looked like a goose, in the same way a murderous mountain lion looked like a house cat if you stood far enough away. It’s incredible bulk easy spread across eight feet and when it’s neck stood tall it was easily double that. It’s dark black and red tinted plumage had splatters of viscera stained on it and as its colossal bill tore away at the unfortunate remains of an imp.

“... Holy fuck.” Its head snapped towards Vaggie who had interrupted its feasting. Glowing red beady eyes seemed stare at her unblinking for a moment as it pondered what to do before it shifted its colossal webbed feet, that had horrific looking talons on the end of each of its three pointed toes. It reared its head.

**_“HOOOOOOOOOOONK”_ **

There were several things that ran through Vaggie’s mind in the few moments she had before the thing started charging. For instance, she wondered why it had long curved and serrated fangs located at the end of its bill… well the answer was obvious; for tearing and slicing chunks of flesh from its many victims. Another question that seemed to be quite important was that as the hell-goose started to run towards her neck aimed low and mouth open wide as it honked and hissed. There seemed to be a twisting nest of serpents located at the back of its throat all with goose bills that were all honking and hissing too. Vaggie understood the need for the heavy iron net now and without a second thought, she threw it as hard as she could at the lumbering charging ‘goose’. 

The ‘goose’ was hissing and spitting as it ran forward and globules of its discharge were spraying everywhere, it coated the iron net as it approached and the ruined wreck of molten metal splatter all over the walls and onto some of the creatures' plumage. The walls and floors were hissing and buckling as well as its thunderous flappy feet moved forward.

_ It can spit acid…  _

**_“HOOOOOOOOOOONK”_ **

Vaggie had never run so hard in all her existence. Feet slipping on the wet floor she scrambled unceremoniously with both hands and legs trying to find grip as she ran down the corridor, once away from the bloodied section of floor she doubled down, The goose had impacted solidly into the corner that Vaggie had just been in, the impact could be felt in the floor underneath her feet and it hissed as it continued its pursuit. 

**_“HOOOOOOOOOOONK”_ **

Vaggie could see the staircase approaching fast, but she could hear the lumbering behemoth approaching faster, hoping that the staircase itself would be too narrow for the ‘goose’, she launched herself into a dive as she heard a hissing noise swing behind her as the ‘goose’ had tried to flatten her with this head. With a hissing spitting fury, a gout of fire unleashed itself from the maw of the hell-goose that curled and licked down the staircase as Vaggie plummeted down. The end of her hair caught on fire and when she finally landed at the foot of the staircase she immediately rolled over a few times to extinguish herself.

_ It can spit fire too… _

**_“HOOOOOOOOOOONK”_ **

There was a trembling shaking noise, as the goose attempted to squeeze its way down to chase after its prey. There was more buckling splintering noises as it rammed a few times and then the flip-flop of its large feet as it seemed to stalk away. 

“What the fuck  _ is  _ that thing!” Vaggie winced as she got up, she had banged her elbow hard on her descent, and she staggered to her feet. Taking an uncertain step back her respite was short-lived as the splatter of some material on the floor got attention and fearful looking up she saw a large section of the ceiling was sagging as it was being melted down, clawed webbed feet had started scratching grooves into it and Vaggie had tried to get out the way as the giant hell-goose slammed down, Vaggie cried out as she was knocked off her feet by its neck slamming down. She rolled to one side frantically looking for an escape as the ‘goose’ swung its fanged maw down trying to skewer her. She spread her legs to avoid a strike that would have pierced both her thighs as she scrabbled up, the nest of snake like heads had emerged and had started to snap away at her with beaks, scrabbling underneath the thing its stamping feet threatened to claw or flatten her, but it was safer than the head end.

**_“HOOOOOOOOOOONK”_ **

It thrashed wildly side to side and the walls cracked and buckled with its impacts Vaggie needed to get out from under this thing, with her free hand she summoned her spear and drove it up into the underside of the feathery beast, it hissed and its huge wings tried to spread as it hopped madly around. Trying to avoid the piercing pain in its behind. Its thick red blood, splattered down and begun to eat through the woodwork, melting and bubbling away. Vaggie face grew frantic as she realized its thrashing risked splashing her with its highly caustic blood.

“Are you fucking kidding me!” As the ‘goose’ hopped forward it began to spin around before lowering its head to charge once more. Hissing and spitting wildly, the nest of snake like things writhing around madly. Vaggie got to her feet and leapt to the side before springing up and grabbing both arms around the ‘gooses’ neck she gripped on as hard as she could, her spear left forgotten as she began to ride the bucking and crazed 'goose'. She wrapped both arms and legs around it and due to its thickness was unable to link hands, so she just had to grab down as hard as she could as it bucked and thrashed, honking and spitting acid everywhere. 

**_“HOOOOOOOOOOONK”_ **

She was safe enough for now but unsure of how long her grip might last, the hell-goose ran forward before slamming side to side in the walls one of times it caught Vaggie out, and she felt her back bruise as it was slammed against the wall, a large crack had appeared in the outer wall next to a window and Vaggie braced as best she could as the ‘goose’ flung itself at the wall and smashed through it. Vaggie let out a scream as the creature flapped its massive wings slowing its descent, but it wasn't enough and it slammed into the ground and threw Vaggie off. She was on her feet again and the ‘goose’ seemed momentarily stunned from its drop. Vaggie launched at the fell creature once more and managed a much firmer grip just behind its colossal head, it snaked its neck around trying to get rid of the thing choking it but Vaggie had clamped down with her legs around its windpipe and wasn't going anywhere.

**_“HOOOOOOOOOOONK”_ **

It shrieked and hissed as it started barrelling forward, the grey fighter could half steer it by yanking hard left or right and the goose thundered along the outside of the palace grounds as Vaggie herded it towards the garden, bursts of flame of acid sprung forth at random intervals and Vaggie had to watch out that the acidic spittle didn’t splash back on her, her luck ran out and a splash landed on her left shoulder, and she cried out as it burnt through her top to sear at the skin. Her grip dramatically lessened from her left arm, she struggled to keep control of the ‘goose’ as it barrelled its way into the flower garden, trampling bushes as it went. 

“Come on you fucking thing!” 

**_“HOOOOOOOOOOONK”_ **

“SHUT UP!” 

They could just about see the paddock that had almost been finished and Lucifer came into sight. The hell-goose honked loudly and bucked madly, in a jarring motion it caused Vaggie’s left arm to lock up as it twisted and her grip gave up on her she was flung off its back and tumbled backwards as the ‘goose’ ran forward towards Lucifer. Vaggie tried to cry out, but she hit the ground hard on the flat of her back and it winded her. Gasping for fresh air she tried to get up but was unsteady on her feet, and she called out.

“Watch out!” Managing to properly stand her mouth fell open, the huge ‘goose’ was using its large head and neck and was nuzzling into Lucifer’s chest as he stroked the feathers on its head. Managing to stagger closer she could her a low rumbling noise as it was clearly purring. She threw her hands up and stared in disbelief. Lucifer was talking to it.

“Did you miss your daddy? I’m sorry I lost you. No, no… won’t happen again. Look I made you a house, would you like to see it?”

“Honk” Vaggie blinked, she didn’t know it could do that noise quietly.

Lucifer opened what looked like a flimsy wooden gate and the ‘goose’ waddled inside before settling down in the pile of straw, it looked very content with itself. Lucifer closed the gate and brushed his hands down the front of his brown and green overalls. He turned to the battered Vaggie. 

“Well done, I’m glad you could retrieve her! I’m sure she’ll be much less upset out in the fresh air.” Vaggie was panting.

“No… problem…” Lucifer turned back to finish working on the final touches to the paddock area and cleaning up the tools that he left out.

“Perhaps you would like to clean yourself up, I don’t think need anything else from you today.” Vaggie wanted to sigh with relief, but she kept that internal only.

“Thanks.” She took one last look at the goose that was now preening under one of its giant wings. Vaggie whispered under her breath as she started to move away.

“Fucking thing.” She felt its red beady eye stare at her as she left. 

She didn’t think she had made a friend that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't regret writing this for one second... Megoosa will return...


	23. Reflecting Back and Moving Forward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie isn't doing too well, but gets some strange insight into Niffty. Alastor is a busy fellow.

She was numb, like a walking blank space. Charlie failed to register pretty much everything as her mind collapsed in on itself. She could stand on her own and that was about it, Niffty had to lead her by the hand and take her out of the room. Charlie was almost certain words were being spoken to her but it was just a distant mumble, an echo of conversation. Everything had broken apart, Vaggie was gone and maybe she wouldn’t be coming back. The shock had finally settled in and Charlie had rejected everything around her. 

What were they doing in the lobby? Oh right, getting a key for a new room. Niffty spoke with Husk, he might have said something to Charlie, she failed to respond and was staring at a blank space somewhere off focus. It was easier to become empty than to be filled with grief and sorrow. It seemed as though it was effecting Niffty too, but she was resisting as best she could, frequent glanced up at Charlie and somewhere off in the distance the princess could feel her hand being squeezed at regular intervals. Another march through the hotel, although this time they didn’t go in the elevator or up any stairs. Niffty unlocked the door to a room on the ground floor and pulled Charlie inside. Niffty tugged on Charlie’s arm attempting to get her attention but got no response, Niffty grabbed her by the hand again and dragged her over to the bed before climbing on top of it to get at eye level. 

She waved a hand in front of Charlie’s listless eyes and the princess failed to blink or look. Niffty pulled her hand away and looked worried. She hopped off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, Charlie remained motionless and broken. The tiny demon returned holding a glass of water, offering it and seeming to hope by some miracle Charlie would take it. When she didn’t Niffty looked crestfallen and placed the cup down by the bedside table. She spoke again but Charlie couldn’t hear it, just the void that surrounded her and filled her insides. There was another tug on her arm forcing her to sit down on the bed, Charlie’s legs bent, and she sat. Two thin arms wrapped themselves around her, and she felt a distant sensation of hair brushing her cheek as Niffty rested her head on Charlie’s shoulders, her small frame shook as she cried.

Charlie didn’t know how long it lasted, time had little meaning to her now and Niffty pulled away before letting go and moving off somewhere. Faintly Charlie could hear the sound of a tap, Niffty was cleaning herself up. She moved in front of Charlie before saying something again… no response and Niffty looked heartbroken, and she turned and left the room. A longer time passed now before she returned, dragging behind her a large case packed full of clothes. She had emptied Charlie's room of her outfits and clothes for her. She tried smiling at Charlie and said something in the way of a greeting, her face fell as once again she was greeted by nothing but silence. 

Niffty put the case of clothes down in the corner and approached Charlie from the front trying to get her attention, she said something and then edged a little closer. Her hands rose up, and she started to undo the buttons of Charlie’s top, Charlie made no attempt to stop her and just sat there as her Jacket was slipped off. Her other garments were removed with delicate precision as Niffty undressed her before folding back the covers and guiding Charlie into bed. Niffty took off her own clothes before putting on one of Charlie’s old t-shirts and wore it as a nightshirt, she got in the other side and this time completely ignored her side of the bed and wiggled her way over and cuddled into the back of Charlie, wrapping arms around her middle she hoped to try to be at least of some comfort to the strangely distant princess. Charlie said nothing, she felt nothing and as the inevitability of sleep took its course, she became nothing. 

***

A tiny figure was screaming with frustration as she scrubbed at her hand, the sticky tar that coated it seemed water resistant and no matter how hard she scrubbed nothing was coming off, it burned its irritation inside her, and she wanted to stamp her feet around and shout. This was wrong, she hated having dirty hands, they  **needed** to be clean. What a horrible trick they had played, she thought they were trying to be her friends, instead they took the opportunity to prank her instead. She had always cleaned the toilet daily, but when she put on her cleaning gloves she felt something wet and sticky on the inside, horrified she pulled it off to discover the blackish substance and the door burst open to the sound or raucous laughter and photo’s being taken. She had pleaded, begged them for the information on how to get it off when her first attempts at the sink met with little success. Being told ‘you just have to wait’ was unacceptable, she needed to be clean she couldn’t leave this on her… touching her. She had pushed past them all as she cried, followed by still more roars of laughter and telling her to ‘stop being overly dramatic.’

They were supposed to be her friends! At least that’s what she thought when they had become housemates, she was used to the teasing, but the thought of actual human contact and making friends would have been nice, she was trying to complete her degree in chemistry at university. Something always fascinated her in the sterile environments a new chemical compound would be created in. She knew all about the stereotypes of the pranks that would get played, cellophane over the toilet seat, filling someone’s bedroom with ping-pong balls and the like. This was different, it was targeted, and she was always the butt of the joke. She cried out in frustration again as the water resistant goop failed to shift. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife she could find. Rushing back to her room amidst calls of ‘calm down’ and ‘it’s just a prank, chill’ she slammed her door shut and locked it. 

As carefully as she could, she scrapped her hand clean and a rush of relief came over her as it actually shifted whatever the hell this was. It hurt… but cleanliness was worth it and by the time she was done her hand was red raw and covered in tiny lacerations. Collapsing on her bed she wept.

**_“Don’t cry, we’re here…”_ **

**_“We’re you’re friends…”_ **

**_“We wouldn’t leave you…”_ **

“I know you wouldn’t.” 

**_“Unless…”_ **

**_“Unless…”_ **

**_“Unless…”_ **

“Please don’t leave me! You’re the only real friends I have!”

**_“You’re ever such a nifty cleaner…”_ **

**_“Yes…”_ **

**_“Yes… You should clean up your housemates…”_ **

“B-But they don’t like me in their rooms from the last time I cleaned!”

**_“Sweet girl, we’re you’re friends...”_ **

**_“You’re not listening…”_ **

**_“We said, clean your housemates…”_ **

“W-What?” 

**_“Clean them with your knife…”_ **

**_“Wait until they sleep…”_ **

**_“Then you won’t need to cry any more…”_ **

“I can’t do that! It’s wrong.” 

**_“Then we can’t be friends…”_ **

**_“You’ll be all alone…”_ **

**_“Forever…”_ **

One by one that night, throats were slit and bodies dragged into the bathroom to lay resting lopsided in the bathtub. Blood was easiest to clean whilst fresh and the stench of bleach filled the air. She only stopped when the morning light started peeping its way through the windows, and she stood to look at herself in the mirror, a scrawny red-headed woman stared back, bags under both her bloodshot eyes. Glancing across to the bodies in the room she looked over each of their horror-stricken faces, mouths agape and dead lifeless eyes staring out in different directions as they piled on top of each other, blood coating all of their clothes and running down in the bath. The weight of what she had done set in, and she stepped back horrified. There was no way she was going to get away with this, she would be arrested and locked away! The thought of prison disgusted her, she would never be allowed to clean her cell the way it needed to be done, they wouldn't understand how it had to be clean! The weapon was still in the bathtub, and she reached out and grabbed the bloody knife, holding it to her own throat she closed her eyes and her hands shook as it started to cut, she gasped and threw the knife down. She hated the feeling it left as it scratched her throat, there was no way she could do it. 

**_“You’re feeling unwell…”_ **

**_“Take some medicine…”_ **

**_“It’ll make you feel better…”_ **

She moved across and rummaged through each of the rooms in turn, it was stressful at university so everyone had a supply of painkillers or headache tablets. Gathering them all up she took them all out of their packets and just started grabbing handfuls and swallowing them down to cups full of water. It made her stomach hurt, but she washed up the remaining mess on her hands and went down into bed, she would clean the rest when she woke up. 

Except she didn’t.

***

Charlie woke up with a start, that had been such a vivid dream, but now that she thought about it, it seemed more like a memory. Since she had shifted slightly she felt a small hand gently grip around her stomach as someone behind her sleepily moved around. Her back tickled slightly as hair was pressed up against it, Niffty was clinging to her like a limpet and was still sound asleep. Charlie wasn’t feeling so devoid of emotions today, it seemed that yesterday had just drained her past the point of caring. She settled back down and touched Niffty’s hand. Was that the lead up to Niffty’s death? People can be cruel that was for sure, Charlie wondered if Niffty ever really deserved it.

“You’re awake?” Niffty’s sleepy voice sounded out across the room and Charlie wondered if perhaps her thoughts had woken her up. 

“Yeah… I’m awake.” Niffty paused before asking cautiously.

“How are you feeling?”

“Not great, but better than yesterday… thanks for looking after me.” 

“It’s the least I could do for you.” 

“Well… thanks again. I think I had a dream about you… something that happened in your past?” Niffty tensed slightly.

“I dreamt about your past too… I recognized the outside of the palace you were playing by, what did you dream about?” Charlie paused.

“I think it was just before you died.” 

“Oh, that.” a silence descended but Charlie had no intention of lying, she would only end up thinking about it later anyway. Niffty spoke out again trying to move the conversation on.

“Is there anything you wanted to do today?” Charlie rolled over to lay on her back and Niffty slid back to give her the space. She stared up at the ceiling… she wanted to start getting fireworks organized for her wedding, but she wouldn’t be doing that now Charlie let out a long sigh. 

“Not really… you?” Niffty shifted around. 

“Would you mind if I cleaned the room? It needs to be just right for me to get comfortable…” Charlie felt it too, now that Niffty’s worry about her had lessened Charlie could feel the tension of being in a room that hadn’t been spotlessly cleaned. 

“Sure, do you mind if I just watch some TV? I don’t want to get out of bed today.” Niffty started to move out of bed and picked up her clothes before taking herself off to the bathroom.

“Sure Charlie, if it’ll help.” 

_ I don’t think it will help, but it won’t make anything worse. _

**_One step at a time Charlie_ **

***

Alastor had thought about it for a while now, but with the ‘incident’ yesterday it pushed him into action. He had planned eventualities lined up all over the place and all it took was a visit and the payment of some money and the transaction was completed within the hour. The uneducated would call him paranoid, Alastor described himself as prudent, you can’t be surprised if you plan for anything that might happen. It kept his mind active which he also desperately craved, boredom was one of the radio demons’ biggest weaknesses, he couldn’t stand it and would take great strides to make sure it didn’t set in. He almost felt bad leaving Angel sleeping in bed as he set off early to finish what he had started. It had almost been routine and seemed to brighten Angels whole day when he could wake up and cuddle Alastor half to death. The pink spider had been unusually fussy recently and Alastor pinned it on him no longer being oppressed by an abusive boss forcing him to work against his will. It also meant that he was getting far more handsy than usual, and whilst Alastor only needed to say no once for Angel to stop with a pout, Alastor wondered if Angel’s libido had been suppressed as well and wondered how long Angel would take ‘no’ for an answer, not that it would matter to Alastor, Angel wouldn’t mishandle him even if he tried, its just that it would probably lead to a large fight and Alastor would rather avoid that. 

As if on cue his phone began to ring, eyebrow raised he pulled it out of the inside of his jacket pocket and saw Angels picture as it indicated he was calling, he answered it and held it to his ear.

“Smiles? Where are you?” Alastor continued walking as he talked.

“I’m out for a walk, I have some business to take care of early today.” Angel sounded disappointed,

“Ya could have woken me up!” 

“I knew you had a late night and thought you could use the sleep.” 

“Yeah, but it's not the same when you’re not in the bed…”

“I’m almost certain you slept fine without me in a bed with you for many years prior.”

“You know what I mean Smiles!” 

“I suppose I do.” Angel giggled slightly.

“This is fun you know, talking to you on the phone whenever I want to call you.”

“Don’t abuse it Angel, or I’ll throw this phone away.” Alastor warned, Angel laughed.

“Don’t get your pants in a twist, I won’t... there’s another reason I like you in the bed in the mornings…” Alastor rolled his eyes, and Angels breathing got a little heavier.

“What’s that?” Angel let out a little sigh and Alastor swore he could hear something in the background, something rhythmic.

“... Err, hey could you… say something nice about me?” Angels breath hitched slightly as he spoke.

“Why do you need to hear it? I don’t often repeat myself Angel.” 

“P-please… It’ll help me finish.” he was practically begging

“Finish what?” there was another sharp intake of breath on the other line and Alastor already knew what the answer was going to be he was just curious if Angel would own up to it.

“Don’t be dense, you know what I'm doin’.” Alastor wondered if Angel really enjoyed doing things over the phone, he had called the phone in his hotel room a few times with the exact same intention.

“Fine,” There was a noise of delight and a tiny gasp as Angel waited. Alastor could certainly ply him with some easy platitudes. 

“I’ve always enjoyed holding you at night, you’re very soft.”

“Mmm… Yeah? What else.” Alastor could hear the rhythmic noise increase in pace.

“I’ve noticed how your smile can brighten up the room you’re in. I appreciate it.”

“You… appreciate… me?” Angel, sounded breathless, Alastor made sure no one could be listening in on him, but it was still too early to be truly busy. 

“I do.” Another tiny gasp and Angel moaned. 

“Fuck, Smiles… give me permission… Please! I’m so close!” 

“And what if I don’t?” There was a groan of frustration.

“Fuck Smiles, Don’t tease me like this, c’mon in practically edgin’ already.” Alastor rolled his eyes,

“Fine, you have my permission t-” Alastor was cut off as soon as Angel had clearly climaxed.

“Hng… Fuck!” The spider let out a long relieved sigh.

“All better now Angel?” Angel was panting.

“Yeah… fuck, you know thinkin’ of you makes it super easy…” Alastor looked up and realized he was at his destination. 

“Right well I’m almost here, so I need to go now.”

“Yeah, I gotcha Smiles, have a good day whatever it is ya doin’.”

“You too Angel, clean the bed first will you?” There was a burst of laughter

“Haha, I’m not an animal! Anyway love ya!” Alastor hung up and slipped the phone back in his pocket. 

He was in front of a smart looking office and despite the door clearly having a closed sign on it, he opened it and walked inside. It was mainly empty desks arranged in places and paperwork and advertisements seemed scattered apart from a single other occupant. The rather portly demon eyes darted around to see how had entered, and he gave an incline of the head as Alastor approached. His sweaty jowls reflected the light and Alastor avoided the hand shake offered to him. The creature retracted the hand after an awkward moment had passed.

“Morning Sir, I’ve got everything ready just as you asked.”

“Good, so its all prepared then?” He nodded.

“Yeah, all yours right away, I had this things sitting on completion just waiting for your instructions.”

“Perfect, at least you can follow direction.” The creature turned around and handed him an envelope, something metal jangled inside, Alastor took it, careful to avoid unnecessary contact. Alastor turned to leave as his business had now been concluded but the creature spoke up.

“And what of… my issue?” Alastor didn’t turn to respond but spoke as he headed out the door.

“Consider it taken care of.” One more job to do, and then he could check out the property he had just purchased. It was a simple matter, he already knew where to find the target he had done his research before. It was no use to him if he couldn’t deliver on a deal that was made, one sudden flurry, one smashed window and one muscular demon torn to shreds, consigned to oblivion. Alastor didn’t need to know the details, they were pointless to him. He had what he was after and no doubt more favours would come his way. More puppets for his strings. 

As much as it grated him, for he would have preferred isolation, but getting a building near the outskirts was asking for it to be bombed. Unfortunately safety meant shacking up with the rest of the high society, other big named demons, who’s powerful influence would cause only the truly insane to attack anywhere near here, and usually those loners got taken out by the private security forces pretty quickly. 

He had to make sure he wasn’t close to the other Overlords, so he planned the area perfectly and when the previous occupant had died, he had taken steps to secure its purchase for when he might need it. Enough bribes went into making it listed as an unknown occupant, he really didn’t need people snooping about his business. 

It was a sleek three-storey building that also had a large basement, Alastor had noticed that the doors to the basement were entirely soundproof as was the padding in the walls in the many rooms down there, he could imagine what the previous occupant might have been up to, but he could certainly use it too. It was decorated and furnished with dark mahogany wood, Alastor was never one for modern ‘chic’ looks and preferred rustic and traditional and this house had spates of both. 

Making sure everything was accounted for he took a final look around the place before finally locking the door. Next he was to pay for the courier service to deliver his messages to his agents that his place of residence had changed, when he had a longer period of time to himself he would take the time to start warding it, but with the size of the house, the magic required would be a hefty investment so Alastor would have to take his time or risk wearing himself out.

Only one task remained after that, letting Angel know he was moving out and asking if he wanted to come with him. 


	24. Dinner for Three, Sleep for One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has very little Energy to do anything, despite Niffty's best efforts, Alastor has something to tell Angel.

It was dinner time and Vaggie wasn’t going to be late, she had managed to mentally map a lot of the palace despite the strange decorations changing every so often, her shoulder wasn't too bad either after she had delicately cleaned the acid burn. 

“Fucking thing,” She had come to despise that large goose monstrosity as the day went on, and if she saw it again it would be a lifetime too soon. Opening the doors to the dining room she was surprised by the scene that unfolded before her. Lucifer and Lilith looked like they were having a heated conversation that Vaggie only managed to hear the end of. They were both standing and facing each other, Lilith looked like she was pleading.

“I know it's not ideal, but it wasn’t supposed to be this soon! Luci, please it’s the only way. The alternative is unacceptable.” 

“What you’re asking from me will cause untold damage.” 

“I know… If you love me… please.” The thing that concerned Vaggie the most was how unsettled Lucifer looked, she had only ever seen him with a smile or neutral face but to see his displeasure was something weird, like looking into something deeply personal. Lilith too, hardly looked the spitting image of grace but had a worried look in her eyes, and she held her hands up to her chest nervously. Vaggie felt like she was interrupting a very private moment, so she coughed to announce her presence. Both of them turned and it was as if the moment never happened, Lucifer was neutral again and Lilith smiled warmly and moved over to greet Vaggie.

“Sweetheart it’s good to see you. How’s your day been?” She hugged Vaggie as she answered.

“Yeah it was fine, your husband put me through my paces this morning but I’m pretty happy with the work I did.”

“That’s wonderful, you let me know if he’s rude, I’ll put him in his place.” Vaggie gave a smile as Lilith moved away, it was subtle but her hand was shaking slightly. Vaggie moved over and took her seat at the table and the strange clock in the distance struck six. In prompt order, dinner was served. It was a salmon en  croûte this evening with a wide spread of steamed vegetables. Vaggie waited until the pair opposite her had started eating before beginning her meal, the food was delicious as always. 

“This is great,” She tried to start the conversation going and Lilith smiled warmly at her.

“I agree, our kitchen staff have really outdone themselves today, wouldn’t you agree Luci?”

“Hmm? Oh. yes dear, the food is well-prepared today.” Lilith frowned for a moment before turning back to Vaggie.

“So Vaggie, do you have any plans for tomorrow at all?” Vaggie nodded whilst she swallowed the food in her mouth, not wanting to talk with a mouth full of salmon.

“Mmm, yeah. Think I’m going to go to the shops, so I can get a few bits other than that, not a lot. Might stay out for a drink if I feel like it.” Lilith grinned.

“A night on the town? Well enjoy yourself if you do go.” Lucifer glanced over.

“If you vomit in my home you will be cleaning it yourself.” Vaggie nodded and gave a weak smile.

“I won’t be drinking that much, don’t worry.” Lilith nudged her husband in the side playfully.

“Don’t worry about him, just enjoy yourself sweetheart.” Vaggie smiled warmly at Lilith whose eyes suddenly grew wide with wonder, and she smiled broadly. 

“I love what you’ve done with your hair! Look at that beautiful face that was hidden underneath.” Vaggie blushed hard and had to stare down at her plate, she instinctively tried to brush aside her fringe because she wasn’t used to the attention and it made her even more flustered when her fingers ran through air. 

“Don’t be embarrassed sweetheart, embrace your beauty.” Vaggie felt like her cheeks must be on fire and glowing, Lilith took a drink from her glass and couldn’t help but laugh slightly at Vaggie’s clear discomfort. 

“So, erm… what did you do today?” Vaggie tried to change the subject as quick as she could as she looked up at Lilith.

“I had a matinée performance where I sang some of my favourite album tracks.” Vaggie’s eye lit up.

“I’d love to see you perform.”

“I’d love to take you one time, unfortunately I won’t be performing for quite some time now.” Vaggie tilted her head.

“Oh no why?” The succubus gave a cheery smile.

“Nothing important, just a scheduling conflict, as soon I can I’ll take you to the next one, sound good?” 

“Yeah, sounds great. Thank you.” After the dinner, dessert was served, fresh fruit with a sorbet. It was crisp and cleansed the pallet. Vaggie cleaned the edges of her mouth with her napkin.

“Thank you for the meal.” Lucifer inclined his head,

“You’re welcome, thank you for your work today. I have a job for you to carry out in the morning before you leave if you could see me. I will make sure I am available.”

“Okay, where will you be?”

“The place you find me, anyway I must excuse myself… I have matters to attend to. Have a pleasant evening.” Vaggie looked confused at his sudden departure but remembered to answer back.

“You too.” It left Lilith and Vaggie alone, the succubus had just about finished her glass of wine. She sighed.

“I’m glad you’re happy here Vaggie.”

“I’m glad you offered me a place, I’m not sure what I would have done without you. I owe you so much.” There was a  sympathetic look on the face of the succubus. 

“It was nothing sweetheart, honestly I’m just glad I could help.” Vaggie wouldn’t let it go.

“But that’s the thing, we’re in hell… helping doesn’t happen often. So if you need anything from me please, just ask.” Lilith froze for a moment and let out a soft sigh.

“That’s very kind of you sweetheart, but we’re family so it really is fine.” Vaggie felt like she owed her so much, she was honest with her debts, and she couldn’t just let it stand. 

“Well if you change your mind.” Lilith frowned, for a moment.

“Well there is something.” Vaggie’s eye lit up.

“What is it?” Lilith finished draining her glass. 

“I’m going away for a week, I have something that I have to do… would you keep an eye on things here?”

“Oh… I can do. When are you leaving?”

“In the next day or two.” Vaggie felt her heart sink. 

“I’ll miss you.”

“Sweetheart, it won’t be forever. We can do some more baking when I get back.” 

“That sounds nice.” 

***

Niffty had cleaned the room from top to bottom, Charlie had tried to watch the TV whilst she lay on the bed but found Niffty’s movements too distracting, so she ended up silently watching her work away, it was strangely therapeutic, Niffty would spot something not quite clean, just a fraction out of place, and she would correct it and Charlie felt her satisfaction in doing so, it was meticulous work and very time-consuming but Charlie understood a little better why Niffty was so compelled to do it. It still didn’t give her any extra energy for the day. She had thought about self-harming again, to punish her body more, Niffty froze up at the notion and Charlie had to calm her down, a bottle of cleaner had slipped from her hands and its contents started to spill onto the carpet. 

“I wasn’t actually going to do it, I just thought about it. I wouldn’t knowingly hurt you Niffty, it would be unfair.” The tiny demon had looked like she was about to cry.

“P-Promise?” 

“Yeah… no more cuts.” Niffty smiled at her before resuming wiping an antibacterial wipe underneath the bed frame. Charlie was already feeling drained for the day, closed her eyes and went down for a nap. It was an hour later when Niffty stood triumphantly in a room that was absolutely flawless in its cleanliness.

“All done!” She proudly had both hands on her hips, and she glanced around one final time making sure she hadn’t missed anything. Charlie blinked open her eyes after hearing Niffty and looked around wearily. She just about managed a smile.

“Well done, it looks great.” Niffty beamed at her.

“Thanks! I was thinking of getting some food, its getting late, do you want something?” Charlie shook her head as she rolled over, getting ready to settle down for another nap.

“I’m not hungry.” Niffty frowned and stepped round the bed so Charlie could see her.

“But you haven’t eaten all day! You must be hungry.” Charlie gave a pathetic shrug, maybe she was hungry, but she just didn’t feel like getting up, or doing anything really, even eating. 

“You go, I’m going to have another nap.” She closed her eyes again leaving Niffty staring, she stamped her foot in irritation, that got Charlie’s attention, and she opened a single eye to look at her, the princess sighed.

“... What?” Niffty looked uncomfortable as she tried to find the right words.

“You… you’re not doing yourself any favours just lying around!” Charlie blinked.

“... So?” Niffty frowned.

“What if Vaggie comes back and sees you like this!” Charlie let out a tiny laugh completely devoid of emotion.

“She won’t be coming back to me, I wouldn’t come back to me…” Niffty folded her arms and looked annoyed.

“Stop doing that! Putting yourself down!” 

“Why? It’s where I belong… down… in a hole, with all the other garbage.” Next thing she knew Charlie was being shaken lightly, trying to force her to pay attention, all she wanted was to sleep the rest of the day away… and the next day, and the next. 

“Does Vaggie lie?” Charlie rolled away from Niffty to stare at the ceiling on her back.

“No, I’m the liar…” There was a rustle as Niffty climbed onto the bed and sat cross-legged next to Charlie’s head. 

“Well, you told me that Vaggie said she didn’t know, which means she doesn’t know! She might come back but you’re not going to help yourself if you're just going to do nothing the whole time!” Charlie eyes narrowed, and she stared venomously up at the demon.

“Oh? And what would you suggest? I just prance around like everything’s fine? Like I’m not some colossal fuck up? Like I haven’t ruined my entire life because I was too stubborn to listen to the people around me? Just leave me alone Niffty… I’m not worth the attention.” She rolled to her other side, away from Niffty and shut her eyes.

There was the sound of fabric moving, as Niffty got off the bed.

“I’m going to go get some food, and I’m going to bring you some too.” Charlie didn’t respond, and Niffty left. Niffty paced down the corridor, luckily being on the ground floor they were pretty close to both the kitchens and the wash rooms. She hadn’t really known Charlie to be like this, she was normally always bouncing around from one plan to the next, It felt like someone had let all the hot air out of her and a deflated Charlie was resting on the bed. Hoping she could find something in the fridge to eat, Niffty hated cooking, she turned the final corridor to the wonderful smells of something being prepared, puzzled she wondered who could be cooking at this time as it wasn't the usual kitchen staff hours. Opening the door she recognized the smell much more clearly and froze. The spicy aroma of a signature jambalaya dish, Alastor’s back was turned away from the door as he sprinkled in some diced up peppers and stirred the large metal pot with a wooden spoon. Niffty’s heart convulsed, and she tried her best not to squeak in terror, She tried to take a step back silently but Alastor’s head snapped to one side and a single red eye glared at her as his smile showed off his wickedly sharp teeth.

“I already know you’re there, the tap of your step is unique.” Niffty let out a squeak and prepared herself to be horribly eviscerated at any moment. This wouldn’t help Charlie’s mood. But nothing happened and Alastor had turned his attention apparently back to his cooking. Niffty stood there silently unwilling to move a muscle, finally she found a sliver of courage.

“D-do you mind if I?” Alastor waved his hand dismissively and Niffty waited a good ten seconds before timidly stepping inside the kitchen, the sound of a faint radio static could be heard just above the sound of the bubbling food. She moved over to the fridge which thankfully was nowhere near the radio demon. Opening the door she saw some wrapped sandwiches that must have been left over from lunch and grabbed a couple, closing the door and turning around she screamed as Alastor was standing directly behind her towering down with that horrific smile.

“You know what the problem is with a cockroach infestation?” Niffty couldn’t find the words to speak and just shook her head. Alastor bent down lower and his voice was dangerously quiet.

“No matter how many times you kill one, another seems to always take its place… and once they’re in the walls, disgusting little things… they ruin the value building.” Niffty was trembling in place.

“With that in mind, this hotel has become a poor investment, I’m pulling my financial support out before I lose anything else. Make sure you tell Charlotte.” Niffty could only manage a weak nod and Alastor straightened up before grabbing his pot by its handles and leaving. Niffty glanced down at the slightly squashed sandwiches in her hands, she had been gripping them far too tightly, hurriedly flattening them out, so they looked more presentable she moved on and tried her best steady her breathing and panicking heart.

Getting back to the room Niffty wondered how much of that exchange Charlie would have felt, the answer was none… Charlie had already fallen asleep again and Niffty sighed. Gently shaking Charlie awake the princess let out a grumble before opening her eyes and looking down at the sandwich being presented to her. 

“I told you, I’m not hungry…” She was about to move over but Niffty called out.

“I’m not going to leave you alone until you eat something today!” Charlie let out an exasperated sigh.

“Fine,” With great effort she pushed herself up into a sitting position and took the sandwich, unwrapping it and taking a bite, cheese and ham, bland but filling. Charlie watched how Nifty with surgical precision unwrapped the sandwich and placed the wrapper on the ground she seemed to inspect it for a long time before taking a tiny bite and moving the sandwich over the wrapper again. Not a single crumb fell as she delicately ate even though it was painstakingly slow, at this rate it would take her about an hour to eat a small sandwich. Niffty’s eye glanced up as she felt Charlie watch her eat and it looks like she shrunk in size.

“I know I eat strangely…” She looked dejectedly at the floor. Charlie shook her head.

“No, I get it… you spent all that time cleaning you don’t want to make a mess. Makes sense to me.” Niffty seemed to brighten the whole room as she stared at the princess.

“R-Really? You understand!?” Charlie nodded. Niffty looked like she had just met her idol and grinned before taking another slow and careful bite, once she had swallowed it she paused.

“I ran into A-Alastor… in the kitchen.” Charlie placed her sandwich down on the side table by the bed.

“He didn’t… you know?” Niffty shook his head. 

“No, but he erm, he said he wasn’t supporting the hotel any more… I think he’s leaving.” Niffty saw the weight seemed to shift behind Charlie’s eyes, crushing something unseen beyond.

“Looks like that’s my last dream ruined too…” She took a moment to stare quietly off before she slid herself under the bed covers and rolled away so she wasn’t facing Niffty any more. The sandwich lay forgotten on the table. Niffty looked up at her sadly before turning back to her meal, she ate the rest in silence and by the time she was done Charlie had fallen asleep again, leaving Niffty alone. 

***

The key turned as Angel entered, he smiled and waved before heading straight into the bathroom, a few moments later the sprinkling of the shower sounded out. Angel always washed straight after work, either at the studio if he was shooting a film or as soon as he got back. It was something that Alastor never had to ask for and was grateful that Angel took his hygiene so seriously. Since he was now in, the radio demon took his time and begun to spoon out amounts of jambalaya from the pot into two bowls that were waiting on the table, he took his place and waited for Angel to finish up. 

The door opened and Angel came out hair still damp, he was wearing a big fluffy bathrobe that he had brought from his room and it had made its permanent residence at Alastor’s.

“Mmm smells amazin’!” Angel sat down and looked at the food with delight before scooping some up, blowing on it and putting it into his mouth, his face melted at the delicious flavour, and he wriggled in delight. 

“How are you so good at everythin’ you do Smiles!” Alastor gave a laugh as he began to eat as well.

“Practice Angel, it’s all in practice.” Angel snorted.

“I think if I practised for a thousand years I could never make somethin’ this good!”

“You give yourself too little credit. Anyway I’m glad you’re home early I have something I want to discuss with you.” Angel Cocked an eyebrow and looked at the radio demon with mounting curiosity as he shovelled more food in.

“With the recent developments. I have decided that I would be better off elsewhere and have decided to leave the hotel for a more permanent residence.” Alastor was expecting surprise and delight, maybe even congratulations? It looked like someone had just stolen Angels hopes and dreams and smashed them on the floor. He let go of the spoon in his food and put both hands flat on the table, looking up at Alastor it looked like he was about to start crying.

“W-Will I still be able to see you?” Alastor narrowed his eyes and stared at the spider he seemed more defeated as the seconds ticked on. Did he honestly think he wasn’t going to ask him to come with him, he basically lived in his room anyway.

“I would hope so, it would be terribly inconvenient if you went blind in our house… although judging from what you do over the phone, I’m pretty sure there would be a correlation.” 

Angel’s mouth fell open.

“...’our’ house?” Alastor grinned at him.

“What you think I would just leave you here?” Angel shook his head.

“I dunno, I thought maybe you would be bored with me or somethin’.” 

“Now why would you think something as ridiculous as that?” Angel was blushing and fidgeted in his seat. 

“Cos I think I’m way outta my league with you.” Alastor stood up and moved beside Angel and stared down at him, he offered his hand, which Angel uncertainly took before being pulled to his feet. Alastor held his hand under Angel’s chin to keep their eyes together.

“My dear, you need to put more stock in yourself, I value you for the companionship you offer. That is a unique trait that only you have. Don’t sell yourself short on it.” This time Angel was crying and nodded timidly before trying to edge closer into Alastor’s embrace, the radio demon didn’t stop him and soon he felt Angel kissing up his neck.

“Thanks, for putting up with my bullshit.” He whispered into the radio demon’s ear as he sniffed. Alastor wrapped arms around him and held him still for a moment before stepping back.

“Now let’s dry those eyes, finish our meal and get some good rest. We’ve got a lot of packing to do tomorrow!” Angel grinned at him.

“I’m so excited to live in an actual house with you! With our own kitchen… our own bathroom and bedroom.” He clapped with joy and Alastor turned his attention back to his neglected jambalaya.

***

Vaggie craned her neck up, she couldn’t remember seeing such a blue sky in all her life, a few little wispy clouds were floating on the lazy breeze as the sun shone gently down upon the ground. Vaggie was standing in the middle of a strange field of coriander, their green stalks wafting lazily around and the white flowery heads bobbed up and down. Vaggie’s feet were planted firmly on the ground of a dirt path, it was dry but not dusty and it lazily stretched across the horizon. Vaggie looked up at the sky again and had to blink as the brightness of the sun caught her off guard. She paused for a moment, how strange to only blink with one eye, her left eye still stung, and she made a strange conscious effort to close that one too. It was like she hadn’t used that eye in years, which was an odd sort of feeling. 

The wind carried with it the scents of fresh backing and Vaggie found herself moving along the path, her stomach rumbled, and she hoped whoever was baking, would be willing to sell to her. They smelt so delicious. Peaking atop a slow rising hill Vaggie could see a small little cottage surrounded by yet more fields of the coriander. It wasn’t that much further and with a slight spring in her step she moved towards the house, picking up the notes of song as she got closer.

Someone with an Angelic voice was singing and their siren songs lulled Vaggie into a state of complete relaxation. What a beautiful day it was. A small white picket fence surrounded the house and opening the tiny gate Vaggie moved towards the front door. The singing was just beyond the door and the open window next to the door revealed cakes, cooling on trays clearly the work of a talented baker. She knocked once and took a step back, wanting to seem polite and not nosey.

The door opened and beyond the entrance the entire room seemed to be cloaked in shadow, as a breeze howled out and Vaggie shuddered, it was like a winter tundra was inside that house, but outside was so nice and warm, she looked back to the darkened entrance way as a figure moved around.

“Hello?” Vaggie called out and no response came but two brilliant white eyes came into sharp relief set against the black of shadow. Vaggie felt reassured that all was safe and took a step forward, her foot jarred and Vaggie snapped back to reality. 

She was wearing her sleeping clothes, an oversized shirt that went down to her thighs. She was standing in the middle of a corridor in the palace shivering in the cold air. Expect she didn’t recognize any of it, she spun around slightly blinking in confusion, the whole hallway was dark and there wasn’t a soul in sight. Vaggie must have slept walked here… wherever ‘here’ was. Vaggie had never slept walked in her life and wondered what the hell was going on. 

Deciding that back tracking was probably the best bet she turned around and went in the opposite direction that she woke up facing. The corridor had no other doors leading off of it and it ended in a tight spiral staircase, Vaggie balked at the thought of going down this thing asleep and started to ascend. This stair case easily rose six stories, and with no other exits it finally reached the top before ending at a strange door, confused but unwilling to turn back she tried the handle to find it unlocked and the large thing shifted open. Stepping out she looked around in shock, she was standing in the entrance hall, looking behind her she had just emerged from behind the large portrait of the Magne family. 

She had slept walked down a secret staircase that she didn’t even know was there, which led to the next question, how far underground was that? They were only the ground floor now? What was hidden deep beneath the earth of Lucifer’s palace? Vaggie was more confused than ever but quickly moved off and headed back to her room, she didn’t meet a single other soul on the way, she found her bedroom door opened but the contents of her room undisturbed, a glance at her phone showed that it was three in the morning, and she groaned, clambering into bed she hoped to get some actual sleep in before she had to do whatever it was for Lucifer in the morning. 

It took a long time to get to sleep, the thoughts of that vivid dream and her sleepwalking adventure played heavily on her mind for a very, very long time. 


	25. Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie has a day of chores and shopping, all in all it goes quite well.

Her beeping Alarm had Vaggie cursing, as she blearily fumbled for her phone to turn it off. Sluggishly she sat up and yawned and tried to blink a few times to get the objects in her room to come into focus, stumbling to her feet she meandered over to the bathroom and got warm water to splash on her face, looking at herself in the mirror she appeared how she felt, exhausted from lack of sleep. 

“Today’s going to be a long one…” She sighed and almost knocked her toothbrush over as she reached for it, she managed to catch it before it fell onto the floor, and she squeezed out a dollop of toothpaste that complete missed and just landed in the sink, she sighed and just scooped some of it with the toothbrush before wetting it under the tap and shoving it in her mouth. Moving back into the room whilst brush her teeth she opened up her wardrobe and decided what outfit she was going to wear and threw the clothes onto the bed before going back into the bathroom to spit and rinse. 

Getting dressed she half stumbled around getting her feet through her underwear and leggings. She tied her hair back again into the tight pony tale and made her way for some breakfast, last morning of that fruit and nut mess, she was going to buy her own cereal today. Eating slowly she massaged just under her eye. The coffee machine hissed and spluttered steam everywhere indicating it was ready, she normally didn’t drink it this early into the day, but she needed the jolt of caffeine to wake her up. 

“Lucifer said I’d see him when I went to look for him? Not very helpful… maybe he’s gardening again.” She let her coffee cool down slightly before drinking it and then washing her cup and bowl in the sink she left for the outside of the palace, she didn’t need to look far. Lucifer was resting his back against the walls of the palace as she exited the building. He turned to face her.

“You look tired, you know you should prepare better if I have work that you need to carry out.” Vaggie looked sheepish.

“Sorry, I didn’t really sleep very well, I kind of slept walked around most of the night.” Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

“And where exactly did you go?”

“I don’t know it was a place I hadn’t been before, but I traced my steps back just fine.” She wasn’t feeling confident telling him that she had gone through a secret door, just in case whatever was down there was incredibly private. When Vaggie got back she would speak to Lilith tonight and ask her if she knew, Vaggie felt far more comfortable broaching an awkward subject with the succubus. 

“Interesting, well no matter. Luckily today I have a trivial task for you.” Vaggie braced, she felt that Lucifer’s tasks were never going to be simple.

“It seems that my pet goose has started laying eggs, now I don’t want these to hatch so gather them up.”

_ Of fucking course… _

“Okay…”

“A word of warning, she’s very broody with her eggs. She gets a tad on the aggressive side if you’re not careful.” Vaggie stared at him.

“She wasn’t aggressive before?” Lucifer gave a small laugh,

“Goodness no, she just needed to run off some energy. Anyway I need to deal with some other business, so I trust you’ll get this completed before you leave, just put the eggs down here when you’re done and I’ll get someone to collect them.” He pushed himself off the wall and moved back into the palace. Once he was gone Vaggie let out a sigh and almost collapsed.

“This is going to fucking suck.” With the morning burning away Vaggie trudged on into the garden towards the devil goose’s pen. She wondered if she had gone the wrong way to begin with. The pen that she had watched Lucifer construct was nowhere in sight and another much more foreboding structure was in its place. Instead of the wooden stakes marked out with chicken wire, massive dark iron posts were embedded in the ground, huge chain links ran between them and the whole thing was easily thirty feet in the air and arched over into a metal canopy. This looked like the sort of cage you would keep the most dangerous and ferocious of beasts in… well that at least made sense, Vaggie was sure the goose probably just walked through the old fence, but she wondered how this had all been built so quickly. 

The next change was that it wasn’t clear grass inside but instead the whole thing seemed to be filled with enormous ferns, you couldn't see anything through the density of the brush. There was a wooden sign with painted letters on it hanging from the gated entrance to the enclosure. The gate had several large bolts slid across and Vaggie stared at the whole thing and wondered if Lucifer was subtly and not so subtly trying to kill her. Approaching she read the sign.

**Megoosa on the loose-a**

“Oh ha ha, real fucking hilarious.” She felt bitter about the whole thing. This whole situation was ridiculous and Vaggie had half a mind just to walk away, but she wasn’t about to let some stupid goose get the better of her, she slid the bolts across and the gate squealed open as it moved on its metal hinges.

“Well, I bet it knows I’m here now.” Stepping through the first gate she was greeted by another gate straight after, she sighed and turned to close the gate behind her before moving forward to the next gate, she almost tripped as her foot connected with a canvas sack by her feet. Wondering how she missed it she bent down to inspect the object, it had a large scoop inside and was filled with seed.

Was this to feed the goose with? But the goose could just swallow the bag whole if it wanted. Vaggie laughed dryly to herself.

“Am I suppose to bread myself before being eaten?” Figuring it must be there for a reason she picked up the bag and moved to the inner gate, unlocking it squealed just as loudly as the last and Vaggie slipped into the pen, there was a rustling sound in the ferns beyond, and she was instantly on alert, nothing happened, and she started to wade through the brush. 

Trying to remember where she had roughly seen the straw bed last time she hoped the layout might have remained the same, so far there were no sign of Megoosa. Vaggie prayed that maybe the thing was asleep after its hours if terrorizing, but she didn’t drop her guard for a second, ready to jump, leap and throw a canvas bag at it as a distraction as she ran away as quickly as possible. 

Her luck seemed to improve as she managed to find a small clearing amongst all the ferns, in its centre was a large round nest three eggs sat in it, dark black and red they were easily the size of pumpkins. The thought of more of these abominations running around made Vaggie shiver. Fervently glancing sideways she seemed to be alone as she crept into the nest. It was only when she was a few feet away from the eggs did she hear a noise. Darting around she saw nothing apart from a shift in green and leafy plants. One section of the growth seemed to stick out more than the rest and Vaggie took a moment to look at it before ‘it’ looked back. The goose had curled itself up and was now unfolding staring an unblinking eye at the intruder, its green feathers had started to mottle and change back to their usual black and red as it stood up pointing its head straight at Vaggie.

_ Why the fuck can this thing camouflage itself?  _

One of its mighty flippers took a step forward and Vaggie quickly stepped back away from it, not wanting to look away if it charged, the floor behind her was unsteady, and she almost lost her balance, the seeds in her hand rattle around and the goose snapped its head to stare at them intently and stopped approaching. Vaggie looked down at the bag of seeds and then back up at the staring goose.

“Fucking really?” She shook the bag a little and the goose bobbed its neck up and down.

“You want some seeds?” with her other hand she shakily reached in and grabbed at the scoop, pulling out a large mound she threw it hard and it scatted on the floor away from her, in a large bulky rush Megoosa ran forward and opened its mouth wide, the writhing mass of goose-billed snakes emerged and begun happily sifting through the ground after seed. Vaggie stared dumbfounded by what she was watching, the whole goose seemed to be bouncing up and down with excitement. It finished pretty quickly, what with all the mouths it had working over the area of ground. The large behemoth turned to face her again and was staring at the bag.

“You want some more?” Vaggie had an idea, and she took another large scoop and threw it past the eggs and away from the entrance, the goose turned and shuffled its way over before bending down and starting to eat, taking her chance Vaggie quiet as a field mouse moved to the eggs and started picking them up, three in total she had to be very careful to cradle them all. She groaned.

“How much do they weigh?” Realizing she wouldn’t be able to run with these she quickly and carefully started wading back through the greenery as the goose finished its meal. She could see the gate when she heard a loud tremendous honking and the pounding of large flappy feet. Shuffling a lot quicker she waddled straight over to the gate just as the ferns behind her exploded with a hissing goose. Lucky the gate opened outwards and as she got just past the gate Megoosa slammed into it behind her.

“Fucking hell!” She shielded herself with the eggs, that seemed to give the creature pause, it didn’t spit acid of fire at her clearly not wanting to damage the eggs. Vaggie slowly backed away and using her behind, she slid the bolts across the gate not wanting to turn away from this thing for one single second. Stepping out she shoved the gate shut with her leg and lifted her thigh carefully to slide the bolts shut again. She continued to step away and as she got out of spitting range the goose seemed to vanish back into the undergrowth, its large feathery tail swishing side to side as it disappeared. 

Vaggie let out a long pent-up sigh, she moved slowly through the garden her arms and core starting to burn under the weight of the eggs as she tried to keep upright and holding them in place. Getting back round to the palace entrance she widened her stance and placed the eggs on the ground. Vaggie hissed in relief as she was able to relax her muscles, and she slid to the floor. That was stressful and even more exhausting, she felt like she could sleep the rest of the day away now.

Climbing back up she made her way to the gates to leave the palace grounds, she still needed to get some shopping, she had planned on maybe going out for a drink but there was no way that was going to happen, she’d probably be in bed by seven this evening. The gate swung open as she crossed the threshold and ended in the city once more, pulled her phone out she called a taxi and waited by the curb, she sat down legs on the road and propped her heavy head with her hands. She almost dozed off when the Taxi turned up, and she snapped back to attention and got in the awaiting vehicle. 

***

She wasn’t rich, not by any stretch of the imagination, but she was good at squirrelling away the small amounts she could save, lucky for her Vaggie had no real vices that she subscribed to, she enjoyed the odd night out drinking, but she wasn’t a drunk, nor was she a drug fiend, and she enjoyed sex regularly enough, but not enough that she would ever think of paying for it. So with her small sum she was going to splash out and get a few essentials and also a few treats. Shopping was often described as therapeutic and Vaggie could do with a pleasurable outing by herself for once. She started with the basics;

  * A box of Cereal that was not fruit or nut or whatever the hell that crap was, instead she bought some plain porridge oats and a small tub of honey. 
  * Some new shirts and a bathrobe for when she wanted to use the master bathroom, she had seen the fantastic tub and ached to try it.
  * Various essentials such as toothpaste and a refill for her shampoo and conditioners.
  * A small bottle of lube, her old one had spoiled, and she wanted a fresh one. She had been propositioned when she left the sex shop, and she was pretty sure that the guy she knocked out was going to be a coma for a few days. She wasn’t ready to meet someone new but some of her toys felt more comfortable with a dab of applied lubrication.
  * A phone case, remembering her tempers she got a reinforced case because she found herself relying on her phone more and more and would hate to break it now.
  * Finally, she bought a tablet computer, she winced at the price, but she wanted something to watch movies with in bed, plus she could write and browse online with it. The problem with the palace is that it was such a long trek to get to a lounge that when she just wanted to have an ice cream pity party in bed, it just wasn’t possible. 



The rest of the afternoon she spent looking at various clothes shops, she considered maybe getting a different choker to really change up her look, but couldn’t decide on one she liked the best so left it. Hauling her bags back she got a taxi and had to trudge all of her packages back to her room. She split up everything, putting the clothes away and her toiletries in the bathroom, she undid her suitcase and gently placed the lube inside, if she wasn’t so tired she might have been up for a play but not in her state. 

She flopped onto the bed and unpackaged her tablet before turning it on and collecting all the accessories out of the box before flat packing it and putting the box by her door. Vaggie downloaded a couple of the streaming services she was subscribed too and then remembering quickly signed in to it and changed her password. Then viewing the sign in page she pressed on Charlie’s profile and deleted it. Vaggie didn’t need that reminder every time she wanted to watch something. She packed up her pillow behind her and settled down to watch a few episodes of that comedy every seemed to go on and on about, some form of office based documentary? She didn’t really understand and the panning shots were getting on her nerves.

A series later she yawned and checked the time, it was almost six, she rolled out of bed and rummaged around to plug in the charger into a wall socket before getting her tablet on charge. Taking her box of cereal Vaggie she made a quick stop off in the kitchen first, Imps were busily dashing around putting the finishing touches on their meal and Vaggie had to dance around them as they rudely pushed her out of the way. 

Finally, getting to the dining room she opened the door to find she was the only one here, she took her seat and a few minutes later the clock rang out its strange dull tone and Lucifer entered, and he sat down.

“Good evening, was your day productive?” Vaggie nodded and glanced at the empty space next to Lucifer.

“It was thanks, Is er, is Lilith going to be joining us?” Lucifer glanced to the space that his wife normally occupied and paused for a moment.

“No, she’s had to leave, I believe she already told you.” Vaggie looked downcast. 

“Oh, I was hoping to say goodbye.” Lucifer pulled out a bit of card and casually flicked his wrist the card soared through the air and landed right next to Vaggie.

“For some reason she didn’t trust me to relay her message, so she wrote it down for you.” The doors opened and the dinner imps arrived, as the food was being placed Vaggie turned over the card and smiled at Lilith’s elegant hand writing. 

**Sweetheart,**

**Sorry I couldn’t say goodbye in person, you were busy, and I was a little rushed. Don’t be too down, I’ll see you very soon. Remember to show that beautiful face to the world and good luck if you decide to go out.**

**-x- Mom -x-**

Vaggie smiled and put the card in her pocket, she would hold onto that for a while, Lucifer had already started eating. Looking down at her plate, the meal tonight was some kind of lamb steak with tiny boiled potatoes and spinach. Lucifer mused loudly whilst he ate,

“Of course I don’t know why she wouldn’t trust me to take a message from her, after all if I was going to tell you a lie I could just as easily forge a handwritten note, don’t you think?” 

“I suppose…” Vaggie turned her attention towards her meal, unsure of what to make of that last statement, was Lucifer declaring that the note was faked, or was he just a little pouty because he could have been told what to say instead. 

The rest of the meal was quiet and by the time they were done, Vaggie’s eyes were already half closing, she was so comfortable with a belly full of nice food. She excused herself and made her way straight back to her room. She stripped off, set an alarm for a regular time and got her night shirt on before settling down into bed, she yawned sleepily and rolled over, she was soon sound asleep and snoring quietly.

***

The meadow of coriander was back and the warm sunny day, Vaggie remembered this place, and she could already smell the baked goods in the air, knowing what was at the end of the path she hurried along rather than taking her time meandering. At the bottom of the small hill she could hear that Angelic voice singing again, an intangible lullaby that she couldn’t quite understand the words to, but she felt soothed by it all the same. Vaggie knocked loudly and took a couple of steps back and smiled, hoping that the occupant would be just as welcoming the second time. The door didn’t open but the angelic voice called out.

“Come in.” Vaggie thought that maybe they had their hands coated in flour, the smell of her baking was truly delicious. She stepped forward and turned the door handle. It didn’t budge, she tried again… still nothing.

“I think it’s locked, can you open it?” Vaggie called back.

“I can't, you need to come in.” Vaggie tried again, the door didn’t budge and inch, starting to feel slightly panicked, she took a deep breath well this was simple, Vaggie would just climb in through a window. Turning her head the window was gone instead the outside wall of the cottage just seemed to extend endlessly to the side and up into the sky. The door was the only way in. 

Turning her attention she tried opening it with a little more force, it didn’t budge, the angelic voice called again.

“I’m just on the other side, come on.” Vaggie started to scrabble at the lock and handle with her fingers, it hurt and soon small rivulets or red were running down her hands. This door was stuck hard. Taking several steps back she ran straight into it trying to barge it open with her shoulder, she bounced clean off and landed in the middle of a hallway gasping awake. Her shoulder jarring with pain.

Staggering to her feet she looked around, she had been sleepwalking again, and staring forward her mouth fell open, A large door stood before her, it had gilded metal edged framework that linked into some impossible pattern, the door handle was stained and smeared with red, Vaggie looked down at her hands a few of her finger tips were bleeding from her scrabbling attempts to open the door.

There wasn’t a lock on this door, instead mounted in the very centre of it was a large cylindrical contraption, it looked like a combination lock but mixed with a rubik’s cube, the outer wheels could rotate clockwise or counter-clockwise, but they could also flip and change positions within the inner rings. There were no numbers and only strange symbols marking its surface. The amount of combinations was beyond imagining. 

Tentatively Vaggie tried the handle to the door, it wouldn’t budge like she imagined. Taking the end of her shirt she cleaned up her blood off the door and started to make her way back, This door was at the end of the corridor, the very same corridor she found herself in last time, there was only the one entrance and only the one strange door at it’s end.

Carefully she headed back to bed, her mind was ablaze with curiosity and why she kept on having dreams and waking in the same corridor. The clock indicated it was three in the morning, and she made sure her alarm was turned off, she would at least sleep until she woke up naturally. It took a very long time to settle back down to sleep, the same thought crossing her mind over and over again.

“What was on the other side of that door?” 

  
  
  
  
  



	26. Interesting Day and A Strange Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone starts to get settled into the changing world around them, Niffty despairs, Angel loves and Vaggie tries to find answers.

Vaggie woke late in the morning, but at least this time she wasn't exhausted. She stretched and sat up, looking down she saw the remains of dried bloodstains on her shirt and sighed. Looks like today's job was laundry. Since moving in she hadn’t actually done any, a small pile of dirty clothes was waiting just by the foot of the bed. Vaggie didn’t even know where the laundry room was. Getting washed and dressed with her hair pulled back she started exploring, a large bundle of clothes wrapped in her arms.

A good place to start would be on the ground floor, possibly near the kitchens. She wandered the halls and corridors stopping to open doors as she passed them, she passed reading rooms, drawing rooms, lounges and even a strange room that just had a ping pong ball table in its centre and a ukulele resting against the wall. She left it well enough alone. Finally, she found something that would help, there was a small team of imps that were carefully dusting and polishing the paintings lining the walls. 

“Excuse me.” She would have waved out by her hands were full as she made her way over, one of the creatures paused his rubbing of the frame with the large dusting cloth and gave a small bow.

“Yes Mistress?” Vaggie was taken aback by the formalities, maybe it had something to do with the fact she was a registered guest now.

“Erm, hi… could you tell me where I can get these washed?” She gestured to the pile of clothes. The Imp pointed down the hallway.

“Don’t take any doors, go to the end of each corridor and turn left, then left again, before taking a right and then it's the third door on your right.” Vaggie smiled.

“Thanks, doubt I would have found that today.” The imp bowed and resumed its cleaning and Vaggie stepped past and followed the instructions giving, repeating them in her head to keep it fresh.

_ Left, left, right… then the third right _

She found it and opening the door found a large wash room inside with several large washing and drying units and a small collection of imp’s clearly in the middle of washing bedding and tablecloths. They turned and looked at the bundle in her hands.

“Washing to be done?” One enquired. Vaggie nodded and let the imp that wandered over relieve her of the clothes. She paused for a moment before speaking out.

“Watch out, ones got blood on it… might stain.” There was a small pattering of laughter.

“Stains don’t bother us mistress we’ll clean it for you.” Another imp rummaged around in a cupboard just out of sight before dragging out a laundry hamper and presenting it to her.

“Use this next time, leave it outside your room when you have anything that needs cleaning, and we will return it that evening.”

“Oh, Thank you!” Vaggie certainly wasn't used to this kind of treatment and the imps bowed again as she left holding the hamper in her arms. This was almost too upper class for her, she was used to getting her elbows stuck in and having to cook and clean herself. The idea of being pampered like this was almost a little much, but she rationalized that Lucifer was getting her to do work for him even if it involved that horrible goose, so it was just payment for that. 

Service received from services rendered.

With the rest of the day hers to spend, and with no sign of Lucifer asking for anything she decided that today would be a good time to start improving her fitness. Back in her room she placed the laundry hamper in the corner and rummaged around for her clothes, she changed into a pair of shorts and a loose fitting top. She rummaged through her chest of drawers wondering where her sweatband had gone, she knew she’d seen it, wiggling her hips around in mild annoyance she swayed slightly side to side as she bent down rummaging through the drawer that she had been sure she had seen them in. Typically, it was the last place she looked, right at the back and squished into the corner. She slipped the grey stretchy band around her forehead and tucked it under her high pony tail, she hated getting sweat in her eyes. 

In the palace grounds she started with a jog, the gardens were beautiful and having a run through them was an absolute pleasure, far better than trying to city run where you were more likely to get tripped and laughed at by an asshole. She passed by the goose enclosure a few times staying clear enough away that she was sure she couldn’t get spat at, once or twice as she lapped it she could have sworn Megoosa was resting by the chains keeping her penned in, just watching Vaggie run past, but every time Vaggie turned her head to look the goose would be nowhere in sight. 

Her side hurt like it was being torn open as she continued on, and she was sweating hard. She hated running, always preferring short sprints. Her breath was laboured as she tried to control her breathing and regulate the flow of air.

_ In through the nose, out through the mouth, In… Out… In… Out. _

Her sides were in agony now, and she felt like her legs had become jelly, she pushed for one more lap around the garden before finally coming into a stop and straight in stretches to ease the muscles out. Now that her heart rate was elevated Vaggie settled herself down on a patch of grass, and set her phone for a repeating alarm, resting on her back and her knees bent she had both hands either side of her temples and began a regiment of crunches, tensing up as she raised herself up and exhaling her breath at the top of each rise, thirty seconds passed and a beeping from her phone, and she changed position arms flat on the ground she straightened her legs out and lifted them, raising them to a forty-five-degree angle before lowering them again but making sure they never touched the floor, she hissed as her lower muscles began to burn. Another thirty seconds and it was onto a side plank, what a deceptive little position this was, started off feeling easy but as the seconds dragged on everything seemed start to burn and her body began to tremble as it tensed and burned to stay in place. Next she rolled over onto her front and had forearms flat against the ground and her legs stretched out behind her with just her toes keeping her legs up, she brought a knee up as she kept her head held high and facing forwards. Her core felt like it was on fire as she completed the plank crunches. Another beep, another position she shifted so her weight was now on the palms of her hands and knees, she lifted one arm straight forward and the opposite leg straight back, held it for a moment before returning to the position and performing the same move with the opposite arms. Everything burned and when her phone beeped out again she collapsed onto the grass. Rolling onto her back she looked at the red sky and took in some deep breaths as her muscles screamed at her, the last thirty seconds had felt like it lasted an age, these thirty seconds were gone in a blink of an eye and with the alarm beeping again Vaggie got back into the first position and began her routine once more. 

***

Niffty looked worriedly at Charlie it had been two days, and she had only eaten a couple of bites out a sandwich, yesterday had been Challenging, Alastor and Angel had left taking their stuff with them into a moving vehicle that had waited outside for them. The other staff left as well, cleaning and kitchen staff no longer being paid by Alastor simply packed up and left, Husk as well was gone without a second word back. No longer required to stay at Alastor’s behest he moved on, probably to the nearest bar where he could continue drinking. The last thing Alastor did before he went was turn off the large sign that hung high in the sky. 

The Happy Hotel was shut.

The guests would start leaving in the next few days, once they realized they weren’t getting free meals any more. The tiny demon had expected Charlie to cry when she found the news instead she just made a ‘okay’ noise and rolled over before going back to sleep. She was easily sleeping for twenty hours a day at the moment. She was starting to look unwell, the lack of food was clearly affecting her but no matter how hard she tried and what food she brought Charlie simply refused to eat and Niffty didn’t know what to do. 

“I’m not hungry…” Charlie rolled over to look away from Niffty who had just attempted offering her a plate of pasta that she had just about managed to cook properly. Little balls that contained spinach and ricotta, she just had to put them in boiling water for a few minutes but even that was a bit of a stretch, Niffty hated the way boiling water splattered the hob, and she had to clean it each time it bubbled up almost burning her hands in the process. Niffty slammed the plate down on the bedside table with a loud bang as she let her frustrations get the better of her. Charlie let out a sigh and spoke into nothing.

“Just leave Niffty, It would be better if you did… go restart your life.” Niffty hands balled into tiny fists.

“I can’t just leave you like this!” Charlie didn’t move and spoke out again quietly. 

“You should… everyone else can do it… you can to.” 

“But you don’t eat anything, I’m worried about you!” Charlie let out a fake laugh.

“My body won’t let me die… So I’ll be just fine.” Niffty, fed up with talking to the back of her head moved around the bed to stare at her face, Charlie seemed to be just staring off into the distance and her eyes didn’t move an inch to register that Niffty had come into vision. 

“I’ve been having more memories about you Charlie!” Niffty looked nervously up at the princess, who seemed to try to fake interest but it looked like the most forced act in the world.

“Oh?” Niffty nodded and fiddled around with the edges of her dress.

“Yeah, how you… hurt yourself a lot… how it made you feel. I felt really isolated too Charlie, but you can’t do that to yourself!” Charlie blinked slowly.

“I’m not… I told you no more cuts…” Niffty sighed.

“This is just hurting yourself without a knife Charlie, its no different!” Charlie closed her eyes.

“Please, leave me alone… I want to have a nap.” Niffty stepped forward and gripped the bedding with her hands as she leant in, gently kissing Charlie’s forehead.

“I just want you to be happy again, like how I remember you being.” Charlie rolled over to face away from her.

“Well if knowledge on how to do that comes to you, please let me know. But I think its pointless.” 

“It’s not pointless!” Niffty cried out but Charlie didn’t respond and Niffty looked down at the bed as the room went blurry, she blinked away her tears. 

***

Her stomached ached something fierce, and she was sweating and sticky, Vaggie grabbed her bathrobe and moved to the bathroom, now was the time for a relaxing soak, and she was eager to try the tub. Getting inside she closed and locked the door before taking off her exercise outfit and walking over to the huge bath she inspected the console and knew exactly what she wanted. Lavender and chamomile scented water spewed from the array of taps running the edge of the colossal tub and Vaggie let out a soft moan as she slid into the ecstasy that was the warm water. With her head at the edge so her hair wouldn’t get in the water, she closed her eyes and let the hot scents melt her away, and she drifted off into a relaxing state. Her hand ran over her stomach as she tensed, it still hurt but it was a good kind of pain and Vaggie knew that if she kept that up she should see more definition soon.

Her hand drifted lower and soon she was gliding past her pelvis, eye still shut she nibbled on her lip as she thought about it. With a tiny smile played across her face her hand dipped lower, and she began to play with herself, nothing frantic or frenzied just a slow relaxing rhythm as she enjoyed the calming waters. Letting a soft moan pass by her lips a warming sensation was filling her stomach as her fingers continued their slow clockwise motions. It was a good thing she was going slow and tenderly, water as most would tell you made for a terrible lubricant. Another small gasp whistled past lips as her hips had begun to slowly grind to the rhythm that her hand played out. 

The small amount of pressure that was building just below her stomach was getting stronger and soon every breath came out as a quiet gasp, finally her breath hitched before she let out a staggering exhale as everything tensed up briefly before everything melted back down into relaxation and calm. It didn’t have to be explosive or passionate for it to be enjoyable, Vaggie shuffled around in her place and got settled back down again.

***

Angel was planting a small circle of kisses around Alastor’s stomach, he didn’t dare go any lower but Alastor seemed to tolerate this and his hand was gently running through the top of Angel’s hair making him feel light as a feather. They were in bed… their new bed… in their new house… together.

This was a fantasy come to life, Angel had always had that silly little dream of having a house with a loving partner and enjoying the simple things. When he was alive it was only ever going to be a dream, being part of a mob family and even worse running off to a secret double life in the evening. He was never going have that picket house fence dream. As he expected, life caught up with him and the mob soon found out what he was doing to enjoy himself… and let’s just say they weren’t very open-minded about it. Here in hell he expected nothing, he was scared and alone when a demon had offered him protection in return for working for him, Angel had expected to be Val’s little sex slave forever and had excepted it with a grim finality about it, least he could get high in his spare time.

But here he was, laying on top of another soul who seemed to treasure him, not for his skills or his body but for his companionship, in a house that was theirs and it couldn’t believe it. 

Today had been hard work for both of them, moving and unpacking. Angel had first had to wander round the house in amazement at the style and class that Alastor was bringing. The house seemed entirely ‘him’ you could enter it and believe that the radio demon lived here. Angel lowered his head once more to place another tiny kiss down on the grey skin, and he heard Alastor let a strange sigh, he paused and glanced his eyes upwards as the radio demon was staring at him with those intense red eyes. Angel paused and wondered if Alastor had enough of his attentions, the hand running through his head curled down and started to lift the spider back up towards him. Angel smiled softly and took the hint but to his surprise when he was brought up Alastor had rolled over onto him pinning in place.

Unsure of what was happening Angel looked like a doe caught in the headlights or an oncoming truck, Alastor’s hands were either side of Angel’s shoulders, and he lowered himself down and turned his attentions on the pink spiders neck, leaving a small trail of nips, Angel cried out and his hips bucked slightly.

If there had been a moon in the sky, it would have been blue. Alastor was feeling both titillated and his senses were inflamed, perhaps the excitement of moving in with Angel had actually got him worked up or the constant remarks and looks Angel had given him over the course of the days work, either way Alastor was feeling in a physical mood, and he had decided not to let the moment go to waste. This wouldn't be an animalistic frenzy that the radio demon allowed himself to get caught up in a couple of times before, no. This time he was going to show Angel that he did care for the silly spider, even with all of his self doubts. He moved his hand to hold onto Angel’s side as his lips moved over to capture the spiders lips in his own, Angel whimpered and his hands were clutching at the bed spread. Alastor could feel Angel’s trembling chest underneath his own, for all his posturing Angel could really lose his composure at the drop of attention from the radio demon, it was sweet in its own way. 

When Alastor pulled away Angel let out another whimper as he missed the taste of Alastor’s lips or his scent when he was pressed up against him. Alastor used both hands to start shifting Angel’s hips into position and tilting his legs up, Angel looked at him questioningly until he got a glance of the bulge that was protruding from the radio demons’ sleepwear. He let out a little ‘eek’ and dared not to say anything else in case it broke whatever mood had taken over Alastor. He slipped off his night ware and it felt relieving as cold air touched his flesh, Angel breath hitched, and he couldn't take his eyes away from the sleek member that stood proudly down below. 

“You know it’s rude to stare.” Angel snapped back to and looked up at Alastor who had his eyes on Angels face a trickster smile on his lips, Angel blushed and his heart was pounding in his chest.

“S-Sorry.” With a flourish of his hand a small bottle appeared next to Alastor, and he took it, remembering the lessons of last time when Angel had to dive for it, he squeezed out a fairly liberal amount and applied it to himself, he wasn’t an expert by any stretch of the imagination, but he thought it was probably better to have too much on, than too little. He shuffled forward slightly and pressed the tip against Angel’s entrance and the spider seemed to stop breathing, eyes wide and staring at Alastor as he waited. Grunting slightly, the head slipped in and Angel let out a gasp as the shaft slid in behind, Alastor was going careful to make sure there wasn’t any discomfort between either of them and then happy with himself bent over, so he was hovering just above Angel, his hands back up either side of Angel’s shoulders when he moved his hips and started to slowly shift his length back and forth. 

Angel cried out again and this time two pairs of his hands had come up to wrap around behind Alastor’s neck and one set of hands to grasp at his shoulder blades, his last set of hands he used to steady himself on the bed as the radio demon rocked back and forth. His gasps were catching in his throat as Alastor’s member was slowly pushing him open and Angel was just locked in place staring into Alastor’s intense eyes as the radio demon let out tiny grunts of exertion as he continued his pace, rocking Angels world. This was almost too intimate of an exchange for Angel to cope with and before he knew it he had cum all over his own stomach as Alastor pushed once more into that special spot of his. He didn’t say a thing and everything was insanely sensitive, but he didn’t want to stop staring into those eyes until Alastor had finished too. He cried out again as Alastor’s speed had increased and his back was becoming more and more sweaty where Angel was grabbing on, Angel closed his eyes and moaned at the sensation of Alastor’s girth was increasing.

“A-Angel, I-” Alastor started to say but Angel cut him off.

“In me, finish in me!” The pace increased again and Alastor hissed out his tension as his muscles spasmed and hot sticky streams were released inside of Angel who let out a tiny whine as his hips bucked again, he could feel each and every squirt that Alastor filled him with and it made him gasp with joy. The two of them stayed still for several long moments as their breathing returned to normal and Alastor lowered himself down to share another kiss, Angel wrapped a leg around him as they passionately shared the moment.

Angel had been fucked by countless men over the decades, but only one had made love to him. 

***

Back at the cottage, the singing and the smells were back and Vaggie tried the door handle once more, it was still locked tight, remembering her attempts last time she didn’t try to break it down.

“Please, come in.” The angelic voice sang out and Vaggie shook her head in desperation.

“I can’t, it’s locked! Please help me open it!” There was a pause and the voice returned.

“If I help you, it will hurt me…” Vaggie didn’t want that voice to feel pain, she sounded too pure and good.

“Is there no other way?” She called back

“No, If I do this, do you promise to visit me?”

“Of course I will! I just need to get this door open.”

“I can only do one at a time… it hurts too much… remember… please remember.” There was a gasp and the sound of intense pain and Vaggie instinctively tried to rattle the door open again, desperate to get in and soothe whatever was hurting. It didn’t work obviously but it set her on edge she hated being so helpless and unable to do anything. Her mouth fell open, and she stood back as it looked like someone was writing on the door in blood and the wonderful angelic voice screamed in agony and Vaggie started to cry and clutched her hands to her ears.

Painted on the door was a strange looking symbol and a series of hand gestures with arrows pointing around them. Vaggie stared at them intently, wanting to burn them to memory. Then lifting her hands up, she tried to mimic the gestures and a good feeling spread through the stomach as she heard a faint click.

Snapping back to reality Vaggie paused before stepping back, her hands had been all over the strange combination lock on that strange door. At the very top of the dial that same strange looking symbol was at its peak.

The first combination for the door. Vaggie took a long time to stare at it, something was wanting her to open this door. She didn’t know what was behind it but was sure her dreams were the answer. It took a long time for her to tear herself away from the place as she stared at it, before she went she jumbled the combination so it looked nothing had been tampered with, or at least she hoped so. 

Padding back to bed she got in again and stared up at the ceiling, her thoughts were plagued by questions and strangely should couldn't wait to get more answers when she went to bed tomorrow.

***

Over the course of the next five days Vaggie found herself thinking about the door and what could be on the other side more and more, she would occasionally sneak down there during the day and just sit by it looking up at the lock mounted on its surface. The only jobs Lucifer gave her was on two separate occasions to go gather more eggs, with a handle on how this worked now it was far easier, she scattered seed all over the place and then Megoosa would just waddle around as Vaggie grabbed the eggs and left before being chased, it was becoming a routine that Megoosa seemed to understand, and didn’t immediately start attacking Vaggie on sight whenever she saw her. It was a relief but Vaggie still refused to let her guard down around the colossal devil bird. 

It was the nights that were becoming the interesting part of her routine, she would run as fast as she could back to the cottage to hear the singing before another strangled cry that would make Vaggie hate herself for needing the help. She would recall her previous hand gestures and link them together before waking up and seeing another code entered into the door. Smiling to herself she felt like she was making real progress.

It was the sixth night when it finally happened. Following all the hand gestures plus the new one there was a click as something set into place, and she could hear an untold amount of tumblers moving around unlocking the cottage door. Excitement trembling through her legs Vaggie turned the hand and the tiny cottage door swung open, it was black inside and the Angelic voice had stopped singing.

“Are you there?” Vaggie called out and a much clearer female voice called back.

“I’m right here… please come in.” Vaggie grinned from ear to ear as she stepped inside the darkness, finally she was going to meet that singing baker, it had almost been a week, but she couldn’t wait to try those cakes, as she stepped forward something tugged on her middle. She glanced down and nothing was there, so she tried again, and this time she was tugged back a step.

“No! Not now!” Vaggie grabbed two hands on either side of the door way as she tried desperately to get inside. She was straining as hard as she could and in the distance there was a horrendous roaring noise, she was thrown clean into the air and away from the cottage. Impacting into the floor she awoke with a jolt, just in time to see Lucifer slam the door shut, the fraction of a second it was still open and Vaggie was awake she could hear the sound of a creatures’ tortured screaming coming from inside, it sounded like whatever it was, was enduring an unimaginable amount of pain. With the door shut all sound cut out and Lucifer turned to face Vaggie who was still lying on the ground, with a look that terrified her.

He was angry.

  
  



	27. Things improve... eventually.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's still not eating and it's starting to 'eat' away at Niffty. 
> 
> Vaggie has an awkward time at her new home, but I'm sure its fine now.

Niffty couldn’t keep this up, her hopeless attempts at trying to get Charlie to eat were met with failure after failure. She was getting sick with worry, a mass of fears was sitting in her stomach, and she knew Charlie could feel it too so why was she still just doing nothing! She had lost so much weight she wasn’t looking healthy at all. 

It was the middle of the night but Charlie was awake so Niffty took the opportunity to try to feed her yet again.

“P-Please eat.” She slid a plate with an iced cupcake on it towards Charlie on the bed. Even if it was unhealthy… at least it was something. Her heart practically flew out of her chest when Charlie’s eyes looked down at it and her thin arm reached out, before casually knocking it off the bed, it landed icing side down with the plate splatting on top of it. It broke Niffty, and she fell to her knees and started bawling.

She felt so helpless and utterly useless. Charlie weak voice spoke out,

“Why do you hang around me? Just leave, you’ll be happier. Like I keep telling you.” Niffty shook her head still sobbing.

“N-No! I c-can’t leave w-without h-helping you! A-And I d-don’t have a-anywhere else to g-go! Y-You’re all I h-have!” Charlie fell quiet and the silence in the room was only punctuated by Niffty’s sobs. 

***

When Lucifer turned to face her it was with an expression of intensity that Vaggie couldn’t easily describe. Being around the house and his family long enough, Lucifer’s quirky personality whilst completely devoid of empathy shone out, and he seemed like a whimsical dictator. Currently, however it showed the eyes behind the mask, a creature so ancient it predated humanity and hell was created to contain its evil. She turned to scrabble up onto her feet, whether it was pointless or not her flight instinct had kicked in, and she wanted to run as far away as possible. So she sprinted, hard. Flying up the staircase at the end of the corridor several steps at a time she didn’t look back, didn’t need to see how close Lucifer was, she was already motivated enough to run like the wind. She threw open the secret door at the top and ran straight into Lucifer’s chest, who was waiting for her in the entrance hall, she bounced of his torso and fell backwards on her back. He didn’t move at all but his white suit had become ruffled, he straightened it out and glanced down.

“Didn’t your parents ever warn you not to run inside?” His face was back to its neutral mask, and he offered her his hand to stand, Vaggie was too busy trying to shield her face, as pointless as that may be instead.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Lucifer didn’t move and kept his hand extended.

“I know that, let’s get you back to bed.” Vaggie stopped shielding herself and looked up. A rational part of her mind sounded out.

_Look, if he’s going to kill me I can’t stop him so just go with it._

Cautiously she took his hand and gasped as he effortlessly lifted her back on her feet. He offered his arm, and she took it as he started leading her back to her bedroom. She wondered if it was to escort her, or make sure she didn’t go anywhere else. Thoughts were racing around inside her head like cars on a dirt track. Clearly Lucifer had something in there that he really didn’t want her getting near to, was it the one reaching out into her dreams? Telling her to get in. Whatever it was it sounded like it was in absolute agony. Did it want freedom? Vaggie spoke her mind without really thinking about it.

“Were you mad because I opened the door?” Lucifer didn’t stop moving but his face seemed to pause.

“How many times do you think I make mistakes?” Well that was a loaded question, how was she supposed to answer that?

“I don’t know.” She hoped maybe it was rhetorical.

“More than I’ll ever admit. You don’t need to concern yourself with that door any more, I will be taking steps to ensure that you don’t see it again. Understand?” Vaggie nodded.

“Yes of course.” She tried to change the subject, clearly this was a bad topic to linger on.

“Have you heard from Lilith? Is she doing okay? She should be back soon right?”

“I have heard her yes, She is as well as to be expected. I expect her to return to us in the next few days.” Vaggie glanced at his face and his eyes shifted towards her and Vaggie quickly looked away.

“Oh okay, what’s she doing anyway?” Lucifer shrugged.

“Something that required her to remove herself from our regular lives, I don’t often ask for my wife’s motivations. We are separate entities and I like to treat her with the respect she is due.”

“Oh no I didn’t mean anything like that!” Vaggie tried to apologize quickly but Lucifer shook it off,

“It’s not a matter you need to concern yourself with… Here we are.” They were back at Vaggie’s room and Lucifer unlinked his arm and allowed Vaggie to go inside, she turned back to face him as he stood there.

“Sorry again, for causing you trouble.” 

“I told you that it was fine, do you make a habit of ignoring what I say?” Her eye grew wide, and she shook her head, clearly he was still irritated, and she wasn’t helping herself here.

“Sorry, I do, er I mean I don’t ignore you.” he gave her a deadpan look.

“Goodnight”

“G-Goodnight.” She shut the door and didn’t hear Lucifer move on the other side, he was either really quiet or still just standing there, she moved over and slid into bed, looked like that was going to be the last of her dreamlike adventure. Well, at least whilst Lucifer was paying attention to it now. 

***

The hotel was empty now, all the guests had left, Niffty had gone to the main switchboard and turned off all the power to the upper floors, there was no one there so what was the point, she had locked the outer doors. What was once a hotel with a promise now stood half abandoned with only two souls living there. Ready for another attempt she had a bowl of cereal in her hands as she moved back to the room. Opening it she found the bed empty, Niffty called out.

“Charlie?” There wasn't a response and moving in she almost dropped the bowl as she saw Charlie’s gaunt body laying face down in the bathroom. She was still wearing the same clothes and hadn’t washed for days, it was horrible but Niffty cared more about her safety than anything else. Quickly placing the food down she rushed to her and turned the princess over, so she was on her back.

“Oh my gosh! Charlie?” Niffty slid her legs under Charlie’s head and rested it on her lap. She checked and confirmed she was still breathing. Niffty gently shook her.

“Charlie? Come on… wake up.” Charlie mumbled something and started to come round. When her vision started to clear up Niffty’s worried face was staring down at her. 

“Niffty?” Niffty’s face lit up when Charlie spoke out.

“Thank goodness! What happened?” Charlie didn’t have the energy to sit up so just stayed where she was.

“Needed some water and I felt faint, everything went dark.” Niffty’s expression softened.

“You need to eat… please, you’ve become so weak… please eat, for me?” Charlie looked straight at her.

“Why for you?” Niffty sighed,

“You know why… I’ve told you… please just eat.” Charlie still didn’t budge.

“How can you sit there and pretend to care when you’ve seen what I am.” Niffty’s face crumpled, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“I’m not pretending anything! I’ve seen what you can be Charlie, it's not where you’re at right now that I care about, it's getting to where you can be.” 

“... and where is that?”

“Somewhere healthy, and happy with or without Vaggie.” Charlie’s eyes narrowed.

“With you then?” Niffty faltered.

“I can’t say I don’t want that, but that’s not the point. You deserve to have someone who loves you and wants to make you happy… I want to make you happy. Please… eat?” Charlie took a long time to respond, she tried to sit up struggling under her shaking limbs and Niffty helped her by supporting her back. Charlie shuffled around so her back was leaning against the wall. She finally whispered out

“Okay…” 

“Okay?”

“I’ll eat something.” Niffty nodded excitedly and smiled before standing up to fetch the bowl of cereal, she handed it to Charlie he started to eat. She got through about half the bowl before placing it down.

“I can’t eat any more… I’m full.” Niffty nodded, this was more than she had hoped for so it filled her with such joy.

“That’s okay, we’ll try again for lunch. I’ll just clean this up for y-” Niffty had gone to reach for the bowl but Charlie’s hand had come up and held onto Niffty’s wrist, she held it for a few moments before letting go again.

“Thanks Niffty.” Charlie had closed her eyes and looked like she was trying to rest, Niffty stood up with the bowl and wasn’t sure how to react.

“That’s okay Charlie… I’ll be back in a bit okay?” Charlie nodded without opening her eyes and Niffty left the room, heart pounding in her chest. 

***

Vaggie didn’t see Lucifer for the rest of the day, she didn’t want to see him either. Instead, she stayed in her room and watched a few movies on her tablet and then when she got restless did a few sets of push-ups. She debated missing dinner, but decided that turning up on time and seeing Lucifer would probably be less confrontational compared to her being late. 

Sat in the dining room the clock struck six but when Lucifer didn’t show up and when dinner was served the kitchen staff only placed it in front of Vaggie and never made a place up for Lucifer, they already knew he wouldn’t be attending. She ate quietly and quickly in the large dinning room and looked over at Lilith’s place, she was grateful Lilith was coming home soon, she felt like a hug from her adopted mom would really help her out about now, and she could help ease whatever tensions were going on in the palace. 

With her meal finished and silence her only companion she excused herself and made her way back to her room. Her thoughts still on her dream she wondered if she would dream at all tonight, and more importantly if she started sleep walking would it get her in trouble. Not wanting to take the chance she shut her bedroom door before sliding her chest of drawers to block it off, hopefully that would dissuade a sleepwalking Vaggie from leaving. Settling down she decided to watch a movie and went for an animated children film, since she was alone she didn’t mind it, she always had protested when Charlie put them on but secretly, she loved them too. Her thoughts wandered over to Charlie, and she wondered how she was getting on. She shook her head, it had been a week, and she wasn’t ready to deal with it yet. 

***

Charlie had eaten more food, it made Niffty want to cry with joy, she had half a sandwich at lunch and eaten a small bowl of pasta for dinner, she even showered, to her embarrassment she had to call Niffty to help, her legs had become so weak that she could only stand for a few minutes at a time before needing assistance. Niffty didn't mind and held out her hand for Charlie to grip onto, Niffty tried to respect her as much as possible and had her eye shut, so she wouldn’t see Charlie’s naked body. I mean she’d already seen Charlie’s naked body quite a few times now, but she was still being polite. 

“Niffty, could you pass me a towel please?” 

“Okay, but I need to let go of you, you got your balance?” 

“Yeah? I’m holding onto the wall.” Niffty shuffled around and opened her eye and located the towel and handed it back over trying to keep her eye away. As she felt the towel get taken from her she heard the slipping noise of Charlie loosing balance, so she quickly rushed as forward and span her head round and grabbed her softening her fall. Charlie let out a pathetic laugh.

“Thanks, Niffty… looks like I can't even stand on my own…” Niffty didn’t respond as she had seen the full horror of what Charlie had become, and she didn’t know how to act. I mean her face had got thinner her cheeks had narrowed and her wrists seemed more bony. But the rest of the time she was always wearing clothes. You could see each individual rib stretched over a canvas of much too tight skin, her stomach curved inwards leading straight down to her prominent hip bones that jutted out at harsh angles, her thighs had become essentials two sticks held up by bones and her knees looked oddly shaped compared to the thickness of her legs.

“Am I that ugly?” Charlie spoke out again when Niffty hadn’t responded, she shook her head and looked straight into Charlie’s eyes.

“No… you’re just sick. Come on, lets go sit down here and I’ll help you get dry.” She helped Charlie out of the shower and then sat on the floor, grabbing an extra towel she moved behind her and dried her back, gently rubbing the towel over her spine and prominent shoulder blades. 

“Do you want to watch a movie with me Niffty?” Niffty paused, normally Charlie would just go to bed now.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” It was a nice change of pace, with Charlie dry she helped her to stand with a towel wrapped around her middle Charlie slowly moved into the room before settling down under the covers she took the towel off and folded it, Niffty collected it and let it hang back up on the rack in the bathroom whilst Charlie got the remote and switched to the streaming service ‘hellflix’. She furrowed her brow as it failed to recognize the password, she tried again… And let out a sigh when she remembered whose account it was.

“Vaggie’s changed the password…” Niffty was getting settled in her bedding just on the floor past the bed and propping herself up to watch the screen.

“What was that?” There was a mirthless laugh,

“Can’t leech off that account any more I suppose, could you pass me my credit card Niffty I think it’s by my phone? On the desk.” 

“Sure, Charlie.” Niffty got back out of her bed and searching the desk found Charlie’s card holder and brought it over to her. 

“Thanks” Charlie took it and was halfway through setting up a new account in her name. She popped in the card details, and they were brought to a fresh profile, with no search history. 

“All my favourites…” Charlie typed in the search bar and found a musical she liked, the one with the fiddler on the roof, she could never remember its name. She pressed play and turned the volume up, not like they were going to get any noise complaints anyway.

“Can you see okay from down there?” Charlie glanced over and saw Niffty craning her neck to try to get a better angle.

“Not really, but I can hear it, so I’ll be okay.” Charlie frowned and patted the space next to her. 

“Come on up here, I didn’t ask you to listen to a movie with me.” Niffty glanced up.

“You sure?” Charlie nodded and Niffty stood up and slid under the covers and shuffled along until she was a foot away Charlie slid over one of her spare pillows and Niffty propped herself up with it. 

Charlie didn’t make it through half the movie before she had fallen asleep, she had so little energy each day, and she had dozed off head gently tilting to one side. Niffty reached over to get the TV remote and turn the movie off, she then, as delicately as she could helped slide Charlie down the bed so she wasn’t propped up, she didn’t want her to get a bad back sleeping in a weird position. Charlie stirred but didn’t wake and Niffty adjusted the blankets around her before slipping off and getting undressed, she folded her clothes neatly away, took the time to wash her hands several times and then got into a Charlie’s old shirt that she had given her as a night shirt and crawled into her nest of blankets.

Today had been a good day, Charlie had started eating again. 

***

What a gorgeous blue sky, and the yellow sun was warm, coriander plants littered the grassy knoll that she was stood on and Vaggie stretched up enjoying the feeling sun left on her arms and face, the dry dirt track stretched on before her, and she blinked both her eyes getting used to the brightness, she could smell delicious baking wafting on the breeze and this time angelic song too, normally she would have to stand much closer to the cottage to hear it. 

Smiling to herself Vaggie moved forward and found that the way to the cottage was suddenly blocked by some kind of tree that sprouted straight out of the ground. As it stretched its branches out and unfurled its leaves, it was clearly an apple tree and it wasn’t the only one, countless trees were popping up everywhere, getting taller and taller. They blocked out the sky and Vaggie couldn’t see any of the coriander or rest of the hills, even the path appeared to have vanished and turning slightly she had no idea which direction she had been heading towards. 

She frowned and shivered, the cold provided by the shade of the countless trees were unpleasant to behold. But she could smell the baking still, and she could still hear the singing. These trees might have blocked her sight, but she could still follow her other senses, trying to push past one it appeared that its branches were intertwining with those of its neighbours and pushed her back. She tried again in a different spot and got the same result, how was she supposed to get past if these trees were in the way? How was she going to meet the singing baker? Well this was her little world that Vaggie lived in, so she could shape it as she saw fit, concentrating hard a large silvery axe appeared in her hand, perfect for chopping down awkward trees. She raised the axe and tried to swing at the first tree, a branch seemed to bow in the wind and pushed her away, she spun backwards before growling, these trees were becoming invasive and annoying! She sprang forward and hacked past its waving branches and made a solid connection with tree, its branches quivered and stopped trying to hit her, so she pulled the axe back and struck again… and again… and again. Warm sap splattered her face as she felled the stupid tree. The other trees seemed to be pressing down on her, almost as if they were trying to surround her… well if it's a fight these apple producers wanted, it's a fight Vaggie would give them.

It was a wonderful thing to fight without feeling tired, she struck and slicked and splintered each and every tree that came at her, not once did she feel slowed down by exhaustion or muscle fatigue, and she carved a way through this new woodland, she just wished that the sap wasn't quite so wet that she was covered head to toe in. Was it hours? It felt like hours but eventually there was only one tree standing in the way, she could see the cottage just beyond. What a strange wind today, the branches of the tree look like they were bending upwards towards the sky, Vaggie shrugged and threw the axe as hard as she could at the final tree, it creaked and groaned and it uprooted as it feel backwards, what an impact! To knock over a tree in a single throw of an axe. She put a foot on the trunk and pulled the axe out, it crunched and splintered the bark as it came out and oozy sap trailed behind it. 

Vaggie shrugged and moved on, she was at the cottage now and that warm lovely singing was back, she stepped in front of the door, she was going to knock to announce her presence but who was she kidding? She had been to see her every day, so she was sure she was welcome, her hand went on the door, and she opened and walked straight into the darkened room beyond.

“Hello? Are you here?” Vaggie called out into the darkness as she moved inside.

“Yes, come closer sweetheart.” the sweet female voice called back, something oddly familiar. 

“Sorry I’m a little dirty but you wouldn’t believe what I had to do to get here.”

“Oh don’t worry about that, the main thing is you’re here now… I’ve been ever so lonely.” 

“Well, I can stay for tea if you would like? I’ll be honest I’d love a taste of those cakes you’ve been baking.” 

“Of course darling, anything for you… could you do me just one small favour first?” Vaggie smiled.

“Anything.” There was the sound of soft rapturous laughter.

“Oh wonderful, there’s a large metal stake in the wall, its so ugly but I can’t remove it, could you? I’ve seen how strong you are…” Vaggie looked around the darkened room she was in and as if by magic a very large metal stake had appeared in the wall, she approached it and wondered why it was even in this cottage. It looked like a huge giant nail, and Vaggie wondered what sort of thing needed hammering down with one of these. This was going to be a two handed job, so she let her blood soaked spear slip from her fingers and clatter onto the floor as she grabbed two hands and started to shift her weight around trying to pull this thing out of the wall.

The corner of her eye registered movement and turning she saw the shadow of a man impact straight into her side and knocking down. Her head jarred as it hit the stone floor, and she gasped blinking awake. Lucifer had pinned her to the ground and Vaggie didn’t know what was going on, there was a horrific howling and Lucifer concerned expression wasn’t directed at Vaggie, she turned her head slightly and found out exactly what was in the room. 

A creature that had the lower half of a snake brilliant yellow scales on the top with a more delicate white for the underside, this tail made its way up until it started to shift and change seamlessly to skin, the belly button and upper torso of a woman arms stretched out wide, long vicious claws at the end of each of its delicate looking fingers. Her golden hair cascaded down her back and across a pair of dark leathery wings. A flying serpent. A pair of large spiralling horns crowned her head and rows of sharp teeth lined her mouth. But it was the eyes… the eyes were a brilliant white with slits for pupils, and they were staring transfixed at Vaggie. 

That was the creature, but the howls of agony and frustration, they were caused by the restraints… the most disgusting restraints that one could imagine. Large stakes were embedded in the walls much like what Vaggie had been trying to pull, linked together by iron chain work that bound the creature in place, Arms pulled tight and far apart, neck held up by one mounted in the roof. The chains didn’t end in manacles like you would expect, instead the chain links had been cut and forced through the flesh of the creature piercing through skin and muscle and even bone, the links of the chain and been intertwined with her body. Her tail however had simply been nailed into the ground from tip all the way up to where a humanoid body emerged with large barbed spikes. There couldn’t be a more painful way to be restrained and the creature howled in desperation as Lucifer picked up Vaggie and started to move her quickly out of the room. Pink mist escaped its mouth but large runic carvings in the wall glowed a bright red and the mist burst into flame scorching the skin of the creature and it howled again, Vaggie could have sworn she had heard.

“.... Please…” She tried to struggle to get free but Lucifer’s grip was like a mountain, completely unmoving. 

“No please, let me go... You have to free it! YOU HAVE TO LET ME FREE IT!” Vaggie had begun to writhe even though it was pointless, and she was shouting. Lucifer crossed the threshold of the door and threw Vaggie to the floor before closing it again, he stood in the doorway unmoving, Vaggie landed in pool of viscera, but she didn’t care she was already on her feet and trying to push past Lucifer he didn’t move and picked her up and threw her straight back. She hissed and conjured her spear and threw it at him as hard as she could, Lucifer rolled his eyes and the spear hit him square in the heart, or at least it would have done if it didn’t bounce off him as if the spear had been made out of foam. 

Frustration was tearing at her mind, and she leapt at him again, Lucifer sighed and grabbed her again and this time spun her round before kicking out her legs and getting her in a choke hold, Vaggie tried to gasp air but nothing was being drawn in. Her hands went straight into the air to try to claw at his face to get him to let go. Everything had started to go black and her legs kicked out feebly. One last attempt failed and her hands went limp. Lucifer rolled her over and left her there. Straightened his suit that had become scuffed, looking down at his sleeve it had been stained red, he considered that lucky it was just his sleeve considering the filth that Vaggie was currently covered in. He opened the door before letting himself back into the room and the screaming started again.

“I can see why you like her, she surprised me tonight.” The creature snapped its head staring straight at Lucifer and it screamed, straining against its restraints, fresh blood splattered around it and it seemingly didn’t care as it desperately tried to wrench itself free. It would have torn off its own limbs if it was able to, in its desperation to get out. 

“ **LET ME SEE HER!”**

“I made a promise, and I intended to keep it.”

**“I HATE YOU, FUCKING LET ME SEE HER.”** Lucifer ignored the comment and continued talking calmly.

“It took me far too long to realize you were influencing her dreams, I didn’t realize your reach was so wide… I was unprepared, and for that I apologize.”

**“YOU’RE JUST JEALOUS IT ISN’T YOU, LET ME OUT.”**

“Looks like I’ll need to keep watch myself at night, I had thought that my creations would be guardians enough to deter even the most foolhardy but… well I'm sure you know what she’s capable of, you were always a far better judge of character than I.” 

**“LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT.”**

“I’ll see you again tomorrow my love.” As Lucifer turned to leave Lilith howled again and screamed incoherent obscenities at him as he shut the door. Lucifer looked down at the blood stained soul who was unconscious at the foot of the door. 

“Quite the little fighter.” He bent down and picked her up, Lucifer begun the long walk past countless dismembered corpses, hewn and hacked apart. His failed attempts at trying to keep someone away.

He was never perfect, he just always tried to hide it when he failed. 


	28. A Much Needed Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie gets an explanation and wants to meet with a couple of friends.

Vaggie stirred awake, she blinked her eye a few times and sat up, the sheet fell away from her revealing her bare chest, and she looked down in surprise and wondered where her night shirt had gone.

“Sleep well?” Lucifer was facing away from her looking out the window, it still didn’t stop Vaggie from shrieking and clutching the bedding tightly to her body. Following his gaze Vaggie looked out the window too, it wasn’t morning… Reaching across she checked her phone, she couldn’t quite believe the time it displayed four in the afternoon! Then the memories of last night started to flood back, the strange dream… that creature, throwing her spear at Lucifer...

Fighting Lucifer.

“Fuck…” she whispered out, Lucifer turned around and looked at her, he folded his arms. 

“Something troubling you?” Vaggie looked at him and couldn’t quite decide what she wanted to do, it all felt surreal.

“Are you going to kill me?” Lucifer shook his head, it didn’t make Vaggie feel better, and she spoke out quietly. 

“Are you going to toy with me first?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

“I think you’ve come to misunderstand why I’m here. I’m here to make sure you don’t go wandering off again.” 

“Back to that… thing?” Lucifer let out a quiet laugh,

“I hardly think it's appropriate to call my wife a thing.” Vaggie almost dropped the sheet she was clutching to herself in shock and her mouth fell open.

“That’s Lilith!” she spoke far louder than she intended. 

“Can’t you see the resemblance?” Vaggie paused, then thought back, golden hair, the white eyes, the colour of the skin and scales. She could see it now, but something worse had wiggled its way, and she stared at Lucifer with mounting disgust.

“How can you do that to her!” She was powerless here, but she would still fight for what she thought was right and Lilith had been nothing but kind to her. Something seemed to flash across Lucifer’s face and his smile vanished.

“I did what she asked of me.” Vaggie gritted her teeth,

“Bullshit! Why is she trying to get me to free her then? She doesn’t want to be there!” A strange curiosity spread across Lucifer’s face, and he tilted his head as he looked at her. 

“You’ve found your courage little tiger or is it insanity? Tell me then, what would you do if I said that I was holding her prisoner because she has angered me in some way? Would you fight for her freedom?” Vaggie stared at him and started to get ready to summon her spear.

“Yes.” Lucifer smiled,

“Even though you have no hope of beating me? I could tear you apart with a snap of my fingers? What would be the point in trying?” 

  
“Because I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t try…” Lucifer seemed satisfied and scratched his chin.

“Loyalty then, or stubbornness. Either way it does not matter. My wife wants you to free her, so she can mate with you.” That wasn’t something Vaggie had expected to hear.

“W-What?” Lucifer looked over his hands and picked at something stuck underneath his fingernails idly as he spoke.

“Lilith, started her succubus cycle early, possibly because of the bond she formed with you, and as such you were the target…” Vaggie was stunned and her mouth opened and closed wordlessly and Lucifer continued.

“She spoke to me about your trust issues along with your parents, Lilith was afraid that if she spoke to you about this, it would have only driven you to believe that everything she had done was in aid of trying to bed you. So she chose isolation instead.” Vaggie felt like her heart was on fire, and her stomach was imploding, Lilith was in some kind of perpetual agony.

“... because of me, she’s suffering because of me!” Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“You need to learn to listen, she made that choice, not you. My wife would do almost anything to keep her family safe, that apparently includes you. I was against it, I voiced my opinion and said you should just get it over with and move on, she found it unacceptable and begged me to make sure she could never get to you.” Tears had started to leak down Vaggie’s face, and she quietly wept,

“She’s in so much pain, trying to protect me.” There was another strange flash across Lucifer’s face,

“She is, and I was the one who had to chain her in place.” Vaggie looked up, and she saw a glimmer of Lucifer past his usual facade, he was clearly unhappy with the thought of hurting his wife, requested or otherwise. 

“Why did you do it then? If you were so against it?”

“Easy, because I love my wife… and I respect her wishes.” 

Lilith had been right, If it had been this soon since arriving, and she had approached Vaggie about bedding her because of her succubus urge. Vaggie would have believed that to have been the reason for everything, it would have shattered her view point, and she would have struggled to trust again. Instead, Vaggie has a mother who would embrace days of unending agony just to avoid her trust being broken and Vaggie couldn’t think of a single thing anyone had ever done remotely close to that self-sacrificing as this. It broke her down, and she pressed the bedsheet to her face with shaky hands as she wept into it. It took several minutes and Lucifer stood in silence to wait for the emotion to pass, finally Vaggie looked up and wiped a hand to clear her eye.

“You can just let her go now.” Lucifer frowned.

“Did you not listen to anything I just said?” Vaggie nodded,

“I did, but I know now… I don’t want her to suffer any more, just let it be over with.” A small smile spread across his face.

“I can’t.” Vaggie looked on in confusion.

“But, why? You hate her being there too!” 

“I do, but I promised her that I would keep you two away from each other, my wife is not in state of mind to agree to anything, to do what you’re suggesting I would be breaking my word to her, and you would be disregarding the pain she has had to endure up to this point.” Vaggie wanted to object but it made sense, and she knew it. 

“So what do we do?” 

“We? Nothing, due to an oversight I can no longer trust guards to protect that area, so I will be doing it myself.”

“What do you mean an oversight? What guards?”

“You killed them all.” Vaggie didn’t know how to respond to that,

“What? I haven’t killed anyone!” Lucifer laughed

“If you had seen that corridor you would change your mind, it was like art” Vaggie frantically thought back and couldn't remember fighting anyone apart from Lucifer, and then in the dream with all those…

“Tree’s… I dreamt I was cutting down trees.”

“Well you certainly cut them down, it was hard to recognize all the pieces.” Vaggie’s stomach turned at the macabre thought of her butchering things in her sleep. 

“Oh god…”

“It’s why I had to get your clothes washed, you were covered head to toe.” Vaggie concern grew stronger,

“Did you undress me?” She squeezed a little harder, clutching the surrounding sheet across her body. 

“What do you take me for, a savage? I used magic to undress and clean you and then when you were under the covers I came in.” 

“Oh, okay.” Vaggie let out a sigh.

“Or I could be lying, you would have no way of knowing if I ran my hands over your body.” Lucifer gave a grin and now Vaggie didn’t know what to think. Lucifer began to move to the door.

“I’ll be missing dinner tonight, so the next time we meet will probably be in that corridor again.” Vaggie looked at him.

“I might go out and meet some people today So I won’t be eating here either. How much longer will this last?”

“She’s getting pretty desperate now, so a couple of days. You will probably try to fight me again, know that I don’t take it personally. It’s just Lilith reaching out to you.”

“Okay… err thanks.” She internally sighed, she really didn’t need the thought of that hanging over her head, she laid back down as the door shut and started trying to process all the information she had been given, she felt awful that Lilith was in so much pain for her, but also honoured that she would be willing do that to herself just because it would have damaged their relationship. She got up and without thinking had started to get dressed, she had an idea in mind, and she wanted someone to talk to. Vaggie left for the hotel, with the idea of meeting Alastor, she had completely forgotten about his number. 

***

The moth demon didn’t know what to think or what to say, she thought maybe it was a trick of the light but no, getting close the hotel looked wrong, almost every light was out and even the sign at the top was unlit and cast in shadow. It was dinner time, it should be busy.

“What’s going on?” There was a worrying lump in her stomach. Moving to the front door, maybe Husk would have some answers, she tried to open it and almost stumbled into the thing. It was locked. She rattled it again just to make sure. She didn’t have her set of keys, she had left them behind. Lucky there was a tiny shape moving around just beyond the tinted glass window and Vaggie knocked on the door loudly. It seemed to jump in place before making its way over. Vaggie heard a key in the lock and the door opened a crack, Niffty peered out and Vaggie’s heart sank.

_ She was still here… _

“Oh, Vaggie… er hi.” Niffty opened the door a little wider, so they could talk, just behind her there was a tray resting on the floor with two plates of food on it, one was a far small portion than the other. Maybe Niffty didn’t eat much? But behind her the lobby was empty, Husk wasn’t in his usual spot and the whole place seemed eerily quiet.

“Niffty, what’s going on here?” Niffty looked at her, and look tilted her head.

“Didn’t you hear? Hotel’s closed.” Vaggie was astonished.

“What, why?” Niffty fidgeted in place.

“Alastor left and took Angel with him, so the funding dried up and everyone left.” This was Charlie’s dream and it was gone. 

“Well you’re here? So who else?” Niffty shook her head.

“Just Me and Charlie.”

“C-Charlie… how’s Charlie doing?” Niffty cocked her head to one side and took a long time to study Vaggie’s face, enough so that the grey demon frowned at her staring. Niffty seemed to snap back into the room.

“She’s doing okay, you’re not planning on visiting her today are you?” Vaggie wasn’t but her curiosity had risen.

“Why?” Niffty fidgeted again.

“She, err… she’s not really in a state to receive guests right now, that’s all.” That was a crock of shit if ever she had heard one. Vaggie’s stomach sank, she knew she was supposed to leave Charlie alone but still…

“Is she… Is she hurting herself again?” Niffty shook her head.

“Not now,” Vaggie narrowed her eye,

“Now? But she was…”

“She stopped…” Vaggie sighed and rubbed her hand against the back of her neck.

“Listen, I don’t want to know about her… but could you let me know if she starts hurting herself again please?” Niffty took a long time to answer but nodded.

“Okay…” Vaggie leaned back and wondered out loud.

“Now where am I supposed to find out where he’s moved to? Guess I could call Ang-” She slapped a hand to her forehead as punishment for her own stupidity.

“I gotta run,” She moved off and allowed Niffty to close the door and lock it again. Picking up her tray she moved into back into her regular routing and getting to the room opened the door, Charlie was sat on the bed but looking more cheerful.

“Niffty, in a few minutes you would have found my collapsed body as I went to look for you.” She gave a smile and took the plate from here before starting to eat her tiny meal, she still couldn't hold in much but it was getting better. She had more energy during the day now and didn’t need to sleep as often. Niffty shook her head looking serious.

“No, we had someone at the door.” Charlie paused and looked down curious why this was leaving such a worried feeling in Niffty, she could feel the tiny demons panic coiling around.

“Another person looking for redemption, had to turn them away?” Niffty shook her head again,

“Well who was it?”

“Vaggie.” Charlie froze up.

“D-Did she come to see m-”

“No.” It had been a fools hope, but she still felt crushed by it.

“Who then?”

“Alastor.” Charlie folded her arms and grumbled.

“Of fucking course.”

“She did ask about you though… wanting to make sure you were healthy.” Charlie looked down at her thin spindly arms.

“What did you tell her?” Niffty smiled at her

“I said you were getting better.” Charlie felt relief, she didn’t want to let Vaggie know what she had been doing. 

“Thanks.” 

“That’s okay Charlie, now eat up.” 

“I mean it you know, I appreciate what you’ve done for me.” Niffty halted her fork teetered just near her mouth and a tiny piece dropped off and landed on the floor. A blush had spread on her face.

“It’s fine Charlie. Please eat.” Noticing how uncomfortable Niffty now was Charlie turned her attention to her meal and finished eating.

***

“Well that was fuckin’ stupid wasn’t it Toots? Why have a number when you don’t bother to call it!” Vaggie looked down at her feet as she embarrassedly shuffled into the Alastor’s new place. Angel hadn’t stopped laughing at her since he found out she had wasted a trip to the hotel.

“Yeah yeah I know, but it's been months of Alastor not having a phone  _ sorry  _ I forgot.” Alastor had just descended the stairs and smiled at Vaggie standing there who returned the expression.

“What Angel is trying to say, is I’m about to cook dinner, would you care to join us?” Angel snorted.

“ _ We’re  _ about to cook dinner.” Alastor’s face went very stern.

“I’m not letting near my kitchen until you tell me where you’ve hidden that hot sauce.” Angel shrugged nonchalantly and closed the door as Vaggie stepped in looking confused between the two of them.

“Smiles is just grumpy ‘cos I jazzed up his jambalaya recipe with a little spicy blast.” Alastor rounded on him and Angel squeaked before dashing behind Vaggie.

“You turned it into an abomination! That recipe was carefully created by my mother and is perfect!”

“How was I suppose to know you couldn’t handle the hot stuff…” 

“You could have asked!” Alastor blended with his shadow and went straight under Vaggie’s feet, Angel shrieked and tried to run as fast as he could around the corner through an open door, a shadowy radio demon coiling just behind his feet. There was a bump of something hitting a wall and then it went still and quiet. Vaggie didn’t know what to do and stepping forward caught a glance of Angel being lifted off the ground and pressed against the wall, Alastor’s mouth capturing his. A blush spread across Vaggie’s cheeks, and she took a step back and waited patiently.

A few moments later Angel returned looking unsteady and Alastor marched confidently into the kitchen, when Angel spoke his voice hitched.

“Anyway, Smiles will be cooking us dinner tonight…” Vaggie grinned,

“Sounds great, so give me the tour?” Angel gave a thumbs up and motioned for Vaggie to follow, it was a lovely place, dinning room several bedrooms for guests, not that Vaggie could imagine Alastor ever wanting ‘guests’ A small room with several bookshelves stacked with various book and tomes, when the tour was complete, they spent their time in the lounge.

“Wow, it’s really great here.” Vaggie was enjoying relaxing in the leather couch and Angel had sat next to her.

“Yeah, gotta say Smiles has got an eye for decoration, just wish we had a TV…” 

“Why don’t you get one?” Angel shook his head,

“Smiles don’t like Vox, and he owns all the networks…” Not a lot more could be said on that, it was true and Vox wasn’t going to disappear any time soon. 

“You seem happy here,” Vaggie was watching Angel, his whole mannerism had changed he seemed far less on guard or showing off here. He looked relaxed.

“Yeah, well it’s a nice place…” Angel shuffled around,

“You know that’s not what I mean.” Angel gave an embarrassed grin,

“I know Toots, don’t make me spell it out, I’m happy here… with everyone who lives here.” He rubbed the back of his head and coughed.

“Anyway… How’s palace life treatin’ ya?” 

“Been a bit weird recently, but I want to talk with Alastor about it too,” Angel whistled, 

“Ooo, juicy gossip from the royals!” Vaggie rolled her eye and suddenly jumped when Angel snapped his fingers.

“That reminds me, Cherri’s askin’ if we want to party this weekend with her, Shall I tell her your available?” Vaggie blushed a deep red, it had been a long time since she had seen Cherri bomb, and whilst she had let her know she was back with Charlie, Cherri had just signed off with “Till next time then, Sweets.” 

“N-No! It’s been a week I’m not ready for that!” Angel pulled out his phone and typed a quick message.

“Cool, I’ve put you down as a maybe.” Vaggie eye went wide and she started to shout.

“I said NO! You message her and tell her no!” Angel looked at his phone, he faked incredible disappointment.

“Sorry, Toots she’s already messaged back.” Vaggie stuttered.

“W-Well, what did she say?” Angel devilish grin appeared.

“Yadda yadda, sounds good… Gunna meet here… oh and here we go, Can’t wait to see her, never met someone with mad tongue skills like that, ho-ly fuck” “Vaggie was so red with embarrassment you could have probably seen her glowing in a dark room.

“It does not fucking say that!” Angel laughed,

“Yeah, you’re right I just made that last bit up. Hey! OW!” Vaggie had punched him in the arm.

“Jeez, gotta watch that temper of yours, anyway she just said ‘sounds cool’ I think she’s just playin’ it down, you show up an’ I’ll guarantee it to be a sure thing!” Vaggie crossed her arms,

“Well I'm not going!” Angel pouted.

“Aww, Come on, I was only teasin’, you had fun with Cherri last time riiiight?” Vaggie shuffled around.

“... Yeah” Angel grinned at her,

“And you know she had fun, else she wouldn’t have come back askin’ for seconds after I asked her to sleep with you… that… one… time…. Oh, shit.” Angel was on his feet faster than Vaggie could react.

“YOU WHAT!?” Angel had sprinted away and Vaggie tore after him, he dashed in the kitchen.

“Smiles, HELP!” Alastor didn’t look up and was busy stirring a pot making sure it didn’t boil over.

“I can’t help but feel that this is somehow your fault, no fighting in the kitchen.” Vaggie appeared in the doorway and looked furious.

“YOU ASKED HER TO SLEEP WITH ME!” Angel tried to play it cool but made sure he was on the other side of the table as she approached.

“You were down in the dumps, so I thought you could use a pick me up! Cherri was up for it, she owed me a favour!” Vaggie screamed.

“A FAVOUR!” she ran round the table and Angel dashed to move around with it, he bumped into a chair that clattered to the floor, Alastor’s eyes narrowed.

“Look you needed it, so did she… I knew you’d like each other, who cares how it started!” 

“I CARE! YOU DICK!” She ran around the table after him again and Angel continued to run around until he got stuck, looking down there was a shadow holding him in place as he passed Alastor. The look of absolute betrayal that spread across his face and Vaggie tackled him.

“Thanks, she said pinning him the ground and raining punches into his chest.” Alastor nodded and resumed the finally touches to dinner.

“My pleasure, just leave the face alone, I enjoy looking at it.” Angel was crying out.

“Smiles…. Why!? You’re supposed to take my side and protect me! OW! Stop it!” Alastor gave him a pitying look.

“I told you no fighting in the kitchen.” Angel looked despairingly after him, as Alastor started walking to the dining room.

“BUT WHAT ABOUT HER! OW!” 

“She’s a guest, it’s different!” Angel’s cries as he was pummelled filtered through the hallway as Alastor began setting the plates for dinner.

“If you wouldn’t mind, it’s ready.” He called into the house, Vaggie appeared a few moments later looking far more relaxed, Angel limped in behind her looking sore and staring daggers at Alastor. He still took the seat next to him but was grumbling about it.

“All better?” Alastor enquired to the table, 

“No” Winced Angel touching a sore spot on his arm,

“Yes.” Vaggie sighed out and looked at the wonderful pot of food.

“Jambalaya right?” Alastor nodded.

“Yes one  _ untainted  _ batch of my mothers famous dish.” They all served themselves up some with the large spoon and set about eating. God it was good and it just melted the flavours into the mouth.

“This is fantastic Alastor!” Vaggie spoke as she took another bite, Alastor gave a small incline of the head to accept the praise. 

“So toots, what’s been going on at the palace?” Angel grumbled but turned his full attention to Vaggie maybe some juicy gossip will cheer him up and make him forget about the beating he just received. 

“So do you guys know about Succubi’s cycles?” Alastor nodded and Angel shook his head and then stared at the radio demon.

“How do you know something about them that I don’t!” Alastor rolled his eyes,

“I read…” Angel crossed his arms and huffed. 

“Well what is it then?” 

“A pseudo-mating season.” Alastor responded calmly.

“What, so they get really horny and want to have some kids?” Angel had a childish grin on his face.

“Yes, except they’re infertile and normally are drawn to a single individual at a time. If memory serves me it can be years between cycles right?” Alastor turned to Vaggie who nodded.

“Yeah Any-” Angel’s eye grew wide, and he interrupted.

“Ooooh, is this cos of Charlie?” Vaggie really wanted to just talk but no it was never that simple with Angel in the room. She sighed.

“Yes, that’s what happened with Charlie but it’s not about that! Any-” He interrupted again

“So it wasn’t really cheatin’ then… so no problem right?” There was a noise as Vaggie bent the spoon in her hand. Alastor leant over and tapped Angel.

“You’re interrupting.” Angel looked at him,

“Am I? Sorry…” He fell silent, Vaggie took a moment to open her mouth and wait for Angel to say something, he didn’t.

“Any-”

“SO Wha-”

“ANGEL!” Angel was beside himself with laughter and wiping a tear from his eye.

“Sorry, Sorry! Couldn’t help myself, go on I'm listenin’... All serious.” He put on a serious face, and then it broke a few seconds later as he snorted with more laughter. Vaggie was just annoyed now but tried once more, this time with success.

“That’s not about Charlie, she lied that’s the problem. It’s not about that! Anyway… Lilith went on it recently and it was… me as her choice.” there were two very different reactions in the room, Alastor looked concerned and Angel almost choked on his food. He exploded into a frenzy of very fast talking.

“Oh FUCK! That’s got to be like the best fuck ever, like the rest of succubi are fucking amazing, Val hired a few, they were fuckin’ expensive, but they knew their shit! Like out this world kinda league. It’s like drinkin’ fuckin’ water for them they can just give you a look and then BAM! You're fuckin’ four hours in and don’t know which way the sky is. And you’ve cum more times than you can count! But that lady she’s the oldest and I don’t mean that in a milf kinda way… I mean she must just put the others to shame… How the fuck was it? Can you even describe it… I MEAN FUCK… just like wow! Holy shit!” He had to take several deep breaths to calm down, and he was staring at Vaggie with insane interest. Alastor rolled his eyes. 

“I didn’t sleep with her…” Angels mouth fell open.

“What do you mean you didn’t sleep with her! Not just a fuckin’ horny succubus but  **THE** horny succubus comes callin’ you fuckin’ answer the phone! Shit, Give me your clothes I’ll dress up as you if there’s even a chance I can try some of that!” Alastor coughed in annoyance Angel turned to him.

“It’s not like that Smiles, Come on, this is an out of this world once in an eternity deal here! Was it apple daddy, did he cock block you… err clam jam you?” There was a sudden burst of static and Alastor cleared his throat.

“Apart from that Vulgarity, actually I am curious how Lucifer takes that, seeing as Lilith is his wife.” Vaggie shrugged.

“I think he understands what happens, and he leaves her too it… ANYWAY. We don’t have that kind of relationship, so she’s kind of shut herself away until she feels it has passed.” Alastor pondered for a moment.

“That must be quite uncomfortable for her, you must mean a lot to her.” Vaggie sighed,

“You don’t know the half of it, but yeah… she means a lot to me too.” Angel couldn’t believe what he was hearing and just retreated into himself with a huff. What a wasted opportunity. 

The rest of the evening was spent with light conversation and Vaggie felt comforted to know a place like this existed for her, the two of them worked well together like yin and yang. It was far later than what she wanted when she finally decided to leave. At the doorway walking the steps to the street she called back.

“Thanks again for inviting me round, dinner was lovely.” Alastor gave a wave.

“Any time my dear, but please  _ call  _ first.” Vaggie rolled her eye as she turned around.

“Oh, ha ha.” She wondered what tonight dream filled escapades had in store for her, but after that wonderful time, the thought didn’t seem too bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm a lunatic and sleep is for the weak, If any of you enjoyed Megoosa the devil spawned goose, you might enjoy the parody of a Children's story I wrote.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944270
> 
> It was for the lol's and I have no shame. 
> 
> Now if only I could draw...


	29. A Mothers Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie's getting more and more worn out, Charlie has an encounter with Niffty that leaves her thinking.

Vaggie woke up, and she was incredibly sore, groaning she rolled over in bed. How could every muscle in her body hurt this much? It had been like this for the last few days now, her dreams had been getting increasingly frustrated, she was swimming in an ocean going nowhere and being attacked by a shark that always seemed out of reach. Or she was trying to run in a desert and the sand beneath her feet gave way, and she couldn’t get anywhere. 

“Good morning, little tiger.” eye snapping round she saw Lucifer sat in the corner of the room, it was still very unsettling that he was watching her sleep, but unlike the very first time she found him in her room at least this time she had clothes on. Sitting up she winced, glancing down she had bruises all over her hands and up her arms. It felt like she had bruises on her bruises. 

“What happened this time?” Lucifer got up and moved across the room to stand by the door.

“You attempted to get past me again, just like the night before and the night before that.” Vaggie rolled her eye, if you didn’t ask him a specific question Lucifer had this habit of giving broad sarcastic answers. 

“... How did I try it this time?” Lucifer smiled as Vaggie played the game.

“You attempted to blind me on several occasions, I believe your intention was to tear out my sight so it would be harder for me to ‘keep an eye on you’.” Same shit eating grin and Vaggie sighed. 

“How long does this have to go on for? I don’t think I can take much more.” She staggered to her feet and winced as her back hurt. 

“Shouldn’t be too much longer.”

“You said that a couple of days ago.”

“It’s not an exact science, it’s not like this is done often.” Of course it isn’t, this was hell no one would give consideration to anyone else. Souls down here would always pick the option that gave them the most benefits without caring about others. Vaggie staggered over and grabbed her bath robe.

“I’m going to go soak in the tub for a bit… Guess I’ll see you tonight again.” Lucifer had opened the door and let himself out.

“Of course, try to have a relaxing day.” Vaggie hummed. It was very hard to try to relax knowing that Lucifer would be taking another night to incapacitate her, she was certain he used more force than was necessary but could hardly call him out on it. On the second night of this new regime, she had tried staying out and rented a motel room for one night. She had still woken up in the palace beaten and bruised. It seemed no matter how far she fled, it always seemed to catch up with her, and the dreams brought her straight back.

She was grateful that during this strange period, Lucifer hadn’t given her any more jobs to do, perhaps he took pity on her broken body, she doubted it, but he hadn't even given her simple tasks like collecting goose eggs. He had just left her alone, and most of the day she would spend trying to recover. 

A couple of hours in the tub to soak helped loosened her stiff limbs, and she clambered out to gently dry herself before moving back to her room to get dressed. Checking her phone she had received one message whilst she had been gone, it was from Cherri. Frowning she opened it.

**Hey Hot stuff, Angie said u were flaking, Ur not partyin with us?**

“God dammit Angel,” But she was curious why Cherri had messaged her directly, she typed out a quick reply.

**No, not feeling it. Sorry.**

Sitting on her bed she let out a sigh as she lay back down, god why did the body have to have so many muscles in it, and why did they all have to hurt! Grabbing her tablet she decided to look up what painkillers would be useful, ideally not the addictive kind. She could probably manage a quick trip to the shop today. Her phone buzzed again, and she picked it up to see Cherri’s response.

**k**

Seemed like a bit of a waste of time sending that but whatever, Vaggie shrugged. Groaning she stood up and decided she might as well go now, if she stayed stationary for much longer, she would probably seize up. 

***

Some colour had returned to her face, Charlie was looking happier. Still, skeletally thin, but she was at least eating and was moving around a little more. Niffty and her were sat down eating a toasted sandwich for lunch whilst a nature documentary was playing in the background, it made for easy viewing, and they talked over it.

“How are you feeling?” Niffty had noticed Charlie’s changes and was looking hopefully at her.

“Better… I feel better, thanks.” 

“Have you thought about what you want to do?” Charlie cocked her head.

“You mean with the hotel?”

“Yeah…”

“I don’t know, I don’t think I have it in me to start it up again… it failed in less than a year… how awful is that?” Charlie looked sadly at her lap.

“It’s okay Charlie! You tried something and that's still good.” the princess shrugged.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t make it any less true you know?” Charlie smiled weakly, defeated.

“Fine, fine. You’re right.” Niffty beamed at her.

“Is there anything you wanted to do today?” Charlie shook her head, she still didn’t want to go out of the room but at least she was being more active in it. 

“Okay, I get it Charlie, one step at a time. I’m going to go dust around for a bit.” Niffty left half her lunch for later and got up, Charlie spoke out before the tiny demon had left the room.

“Niffty, can I ask you something?” She turned and looked back, large eye on Charlie.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Why do you want to help me?” Niffty blushed slightly and shuffled around on the spot.

“You… you know why.” Charlie shook her head.

“I think its more than that Niffty, I can tell that’s not just what you’re feeling.” Niffty seemed to pause before speaking out again.

“I’ve stopped hearing the other voices… I just hear yours, but I know its real because you hear mine too.” Charlie let out a soft sigh and smiled.

“That’s great Niffty, but I don’t think I did anything for you to make that happen.” Niffty had crossed the room in an instant and was standing directly in front of Charlie who was still just sat on the bed.

“That’s not true at all! You listen to me, when no one else did!” She clambered onto the bed. “You tried to help me when I was feeling scared” She inched closer and Charlie had frozen in place. “You tried to save me… and you did save me.” She was leaning in. “Y-You even told me how you r-really feel, so I didn’t believe in a lie… you’ve helped me so much… thank you, Charlie, thank you for helping me.” Niffty stopped, her lips a fraction of an inch away from Charlie’s and her eye seemed to focus before she let out a small sigh and slid off the bed. She spoke softly out as she left the room.

“Sorry,” Her eye seemed to have glazed over, and she didn’t turn back to look at Charlie, whose heart seemed to have restarted again, and she let out an exhalation of her own.

“Pretty intense...” She shook her head, Niffty was having trouble keeping her feelings at bay and it had been getting worse, she wasn’t deluded like she was with Alastor, she knew that Charlie didn’t care for her in the same way that she did. Still, it was hard not to form some kind of bond especially when you could feel what the other one was feeling and shared certain experiences. Like every time Charlie smiled at Niffty it lifted the tiny demons spirits which in turn gave Charlie a pleasant buzz. Niffty’s thoughts invaded Charlie’s head.

**There are utility bills here Charlie,**

_Oh, well hopefully they won't be too bad now that we’ve turned off everything else, we’ll put it on the credit card._

**Okay, you finished eating?**

_Just a little left now, but you didn’t finish yours!_

**Yeah, but I’ll eat mine after I’m done cleaning, you’re the one who needs to finish it.**

_Okay, hey… I might have changed my mind… do you want a hand cleaning?_

**You… you want to help me clean?**

_Sure, I mean… takes less time? Plus I can rest when I need to_

**Oh my GOSH! I’d love you too! Meet me in the lobby okay?**

_Sure, I’ll just finish this first._

**Good!**

*******

Pain. So. Much. Pain. Unending agony, infinite frustration. She screamed in the darkness again, blood splattered across her lips, her dry throat had become lacerated as she cried out for an entire week without rest, without sleep, only with a need that she couldn’t sate trapped here. She strained again, screaming as the chains embedded into her bones tore muscle and skin, and she desperately tried to move them, the collar around her neck kept her from moving her head, or she would have bitten of her arms to get free. Suddenly there was a crack of light as something had opened the door and with it came a waft of air that carried _her_ scent. Eyes snapped around as she saw someone enter.

_Him_

Lucifer’s white suit was crisp as ever, and he approached with a plate of food in his hand. Pan fried dove breast, a tender and juicy delicacy and one of Lilith's favourites. It was the only time that Lilith could tolerate her jailer. With food, she could keep her strength up… keep calling Vaggie to her, keep trying… until she got what she needed.

“Good evening my love, how are you faring?” His words were poison and felt like nails on a chalkboard, Lilith refused to answer and just stared at him.

“Vagatha is fairing well… I’m sure you’ll be glad to here.” Her heart started racing, he mentioned her name.

“ **Let me see her.”** Lucifer shook his head. Lilith was about to start screaming at him, but resisted, she needed that food he brought, she needed her strength. 

“You know I can’t break my word. Would you like to eat?” 

**“... Yes.” “** Steps seemed to emerge out of the floor allowing Lucifer to sit on the top step with the plate on his lap only a few inches to the side of Lilith’s serpentine face. With a knife and fork he delicately cut up her meal and fed her. 

“I’ve been keeping an eye on Charlotte like you’ve asked.” Lilith didn’t care about her wayward daughter, all that mattered was getting to Vaggie, she was staring at the gently humming devil as he tended to her meal, looking for any weakness, anything she could use for Vaggie to get past him. She swallowed another amount of food that she was fed and Lucifer carried on.

“She seems too content to laze around. I’ll correct that soon enough. I wonder if we raised a spoilt child.” Lucifer mused more to himself than to Lilith. With the meal finished the steps melted away and allowed Lucifer to leave, he had one last look back at his wife.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning my love.” With the door shut and Lilith finally alone she immediately continued to strain against the chains that bound her, the screaming started again. Soon it would be night, soon she would have her chance. Lilith began to mutter incorrectly as she tied together the words that would craft a dream for her precious Vaggie, runes around the room began to glow and her skin was scalded with fire as it tried to suppress her, she howled but didn’t stop chanting and soon it was done, shaking in place her ragged breath dragged in as her scorched body started to try to mend itself. 

***

Another night, another failure, Lilith could feel Vaggie being grabbed and thrown around, no matter how many times she tried to get her to stand again Lucifer was on her in an instant, he was too strong and moved too fast. Vaggie had received a blow to the head and had stopped dreaming as she was knocked out. Lilith cried out, another failure. Something new had begun to squirm inside the succubus, sorrow, she had caused Vaggie to suffer. She didn’t want Vaggie to suffer, she didn’t want to see her cry. Lilith just wanted to hold her and make her troubles disappear, like a caring loving mother. 

Another rattly breath and her wheezing lungs seemed to be struggling to keep the air flowing. Lilith choked for a few moments, there was a cracking sound as her scales were losing their colour and turning a brittle grey. Even her arms were drying out, she could see the veins in her arms retracting backwards, she was feeling faint and her dry breaths were getting harder. All the fluids in her body had started to shift downwards towards her belly, it bulged unnaturally, there would have been a gasp or scream, but her face was still, the life and all its moisture gone, it cracked slightly as her body was rocked with movement as something twisted around inside. 

A horrific wet tearing noise and her stomach split open and a disgusting bloodied pupa slid out, fresh fingers tore at the soft membrane that held the thing together, and Lilith crawled her way out drawing in a lungful of air as fresh eyes stared out in the darkened room she was in. Her limbs shook as she unsteadily got to her feet, resting a hand against a wall she looked at the dried out husk of her old body. She moved a hand to pull her hair back across her head, it was slick with a disgusting mixture of fluids, and she sighed. Taking a step towards the door she stumbled and took a moment before standing again. It may have been a while, but she preferred legs to a tail. Wet footprints spattered down the halls as she got out of the room, still staggering her balance took its time. Well she was a newborn after all, two destinations in mind, the first was the closest.

She tore the fridge door straight off its hinges and fell upon the food it contained within a deranged frenzy, she needed her strength back and it took a lot to go through what she had just experienced. Grabbing whole joints of meat she tore at them with her bare hands, regardless of if they were cooked or not. Blood and other fluids were smeared and splattered everywhere by the time she was done, and she let out a strangely long and high-pitched laugh. 

Next, she stalked through the halls it wasn’t very far, but she knew what she needed and wasn’t willing to wait, She slammed open the door to one of the servants dormitories, a few eyes blinked open in the several bunk beds as Lilith moved straight through. Eyes were opened in shock at Lilith covered in what looked like blood.

“My Q-Queen?” Lilith’s eyes snapped round and the pink fog that escaped her mouth encompassed the room in its shroud.

“Do not disturb me, sleep.” Any eyes that were open glazed over as their consciousness were cast away, and they simultaneously rested their heads back down and went to sleep. Straight through the room to the small shared bathroom, The succubus stepped into the shower and turned it on full power, blood clots and other stringy webbing was washed off her body and smeared on the shower floor or walls, she grabbed the nearest bottle of soap and used it on her hair. Slimy gloop cascaded off of her as she scrubbed. 

“Finally…” Lilith ran her hands down her body and confirmed she clean and her skin was baby soft. Glancing at her naked form as she passed a mirror, still a vision of perfection, no matter how many centuries seem to pass, not a wrinkle and nothing sags. She still looked every bit a fertile goddess. She stepped softly through the halls and up the stairs hand gliding over the banister as she ascended. Lilith took a moment to pause at the door before opening up Vaggie’s bedroom. A shadow was on her before she could take a step in, Lucifer was alert as always and had pinned his wife against the corridor outside a look of strange panic on his face, he had grabbed both arms and pinned them back against the wall, despite being taller than him, Lucifer was infinity stronger.

“What’s got you so worked up Luci?” Lucifer raised his head to look into his wife’s eyes as they glinted in the darkness. She leant her head in and captured a kiss, the grip around her arms relaxed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they parted Lucifer’s worry was gone, and he had a rare smile on his face.

“How are you feeling my love?” Lilith moved, brushed aside his blonde hair to feign whisper into his ear and instead nibbled on his earlobe. 

“Like, I’ve been apart from you for too long… I need something that only you can give.” She gave a sly smile when she saw the shiver run down from his neck, Lucifer was always so very adorable when she could get him to lose it. He always tried to hide it, which made it all the sweeter when she got it.

“Say no more my love, it would be a pleasure.” He scooped up his wife and cradled her naked body in his arms as his wings sprouted from his back, and he flew the two of them straight to their bedroom. Vaggie would never understand the blessing of being knocked out that night. As something primal was unleashed inside the palace walls, the very foundation seemed to shake and rock and screams echoed down the corridor along with the sound of breaking furniture. As two incredible beings tried with all their might to dominate the other.  
  
Lilith won. 

***

As Vaggie stirred awake her hair was being gently brushed and humming and softly singing was warming her, she instinctively smiled and curled up into a tight little ball.

**The other night dear, as I lay sleeping**

**I dreamed I held you in my arms**

**But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken**

**So I hung my head and I cried.**

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**

**You make me happy when skies are grey**

**You'll never know dear, how much I love you**

**Please don't take my sunshine away**

“Mom?” She sleepily spoke, eye still shut.

“Yes sweetheart, I’m here.” Vaggie’s eye snapped open, and she looked up, there she was in golden radiance, hair cascading down as she smiled at Vaggie, she looked like her old self, no signs or trauma. Vaggie surged up and wrapped her arms around her and Lilith encompassed her in a huge hug. She could hear Vaggie’s sobs and she cooed.

“Hush, Hush sweetheart, no tears now, I’m here.”

“B-But I’m the reason you had to get hurt!” Vaggie felt soft lips plant a kiss on the top of her head.

“And I’d do it again for you, in a heartbeat.” Vaggie pawed at her as she cried.

“I-I love you!” Lilith smiled and pulled Vaggie up out of the hug, so she could see her face.

“And I love you, what a wonderful, caring daughter.” Vaggie could see a trail of wetness leading from Lilith’s eyes, the succubus had shed a tear for her and Vaggie couldn't help but burying her face into her adoptive mothers shoulder and pulling herself tightly against her. Lilith gently gripped around her.

“Would you like to do some baking today?”


	30. I Can Tie a Knot in a Cherri Stem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Vaggie are travelling in the same direction, just on parallel roads.

“So how was your night out?” Lilith called out as she placed the freshly made lemon drizzle cake on the cooling tray, Vaggie was wiping down the counters cleaning up, she paused to look over at the smiling demoness. 

“I didn’t go.” Lilith tilted her head as she joined to help put away left over ingredients. 

“Oh, how come?” Vaggie looked a little awkwardly at her,

“It was the first night of… you, so I didn’t get much sleep.” Lilith gave a sad smile,

“I’m sorry sweetheart. When do you think you’ll go out next?” Vaggie shrugged,

“It’s okay really, I’m not sure. A friend wants me to go out tonight but that’s just because he wants me to hook up with one of his friends but I don’t really want to go.” Lilith touched her shoulder.

“Why don’t you?” Something rotten was coiling around Vaggie’s stomach as she thought about Charlie isolated in the hotel. 

“It’s been two weeks since Charlie… I’m not ready for anything yet.” 

“Why don’t you feel ready?”

“I don’t know I just feel… bad about it.” 

“Would you say it feels like being unfaithful?” There was a long pause and finally Vaggie nodded. Lilith wrapped arms around her and held Vaggie close.

“You’re so loyal, you can't even bring yourself to move on. Are you ready to face Charlie again?” Vaggie shook her head silently.

“Then, just concentrate on you… would _you_ have fun tonight?” 

“... Probably.”

“Then just think about that sweetheart, you deserve to enjoy yourself, and after what I’ve put you through the last few days I’m pretty sure you deserve it.”

“Me? What about you? You suffered worse than me!” Lilith gave a sly smile and a wink.

“Luci makes sure I’m well tended to.” Vaggie gave a small laugh and pushed herself away.

“Gross.” but she grinned. “Okay, I’ll try to enjoy myself tonight.” As she straightened up she winced again and glanced down to her arms that were covered by her long arm length gloves but her bruises still lay underneath.

“Guess I won’t be wearing anything fancy or dancing though.” Lilith paused,

“I can help with that darling, even if it is a bit ghastly.” Vaggie looked curiously at her.

“How?” Lilith glided over and picked up a glass out of a cupboard and moved to the tap to fill it half with water. She closed her eyes for a moment and one of her teeth elongated into a sharp serpentine fang, she pierced her finger with it and dipped it into the water and stirred around, staining the clear liquid a slight pink. Her fang pulled back and reverted to a normal tooth and let out a soft sigh.

“You’ve seen how quickly Charlie heals?” Vaggie nodded,

“She gets that from you? I thought it was her father.” Lilith let out a soft laugh.

“Luci would claim every one of her powers as his if he could. No rejuvenation is mine, how else do you think I keep this fresh-faced?” She laughed again.

“A lot of skin creams?” Vaggie laughed, Lilith shook her head giggling.

“Don’t use a single one,” Vaggie’s face fell slightly with a twist of jealousy. Lilith looked that good without even trying. It wasn’t even remotely fair. Lilith handed Vaggie the glass,

“Although much like my _other_ power, I’m sure Charlie has a diluted measure of what I can do.” Vaggie looked down at the glass and then back up at the smiling, trusting face of Lilith before draining it of the contents. It was strangely floral as well as the expected hint of copper. It felt warm going down and then a tingling sensation had started spreading across her limbs, in amazement Vaggie pulled down one of the sleeves of her glove and watched as her dark purple bruises seemed to shrink and fade. Her whole body felt less tired and moving around it didn’t hurt any more.

“Thank you! I don’t think I've ever seen Charlie do that.” She put the glass down and hugged Lilith.

“Now before you go pick out your outfit for tonight, Would you like a slice of this cake?”

“Absolutely!” 

***

“You almost done Smiles?” Angel was pacing around the room, he really needed to light a fire under the radio demon to get him moving.

“Almost, just picking out a suit.” Angel expression widened!

“But we both know you’re just going to wear the same suit you always wear!”

“Wonderful idea Angel, thank you.” Angel groaned loudly.

“Why are you takin’ the longest to get ready! I’m the one who puts makeup on!” Alastor let out a happy buzz of static filled noise and called back.

“And you look so lovely in it too my dear.” Angel blushed and looked down, before snapping back up.

“Hey! You can’t use that as an excuse!” There was a laugh.

“Almost worked though, didn’t it?” Angel sighed and smiled, yes it did. Angel was wearing a little black cocktail dress that of course drew the eye straight to his plumage on his chest. He had taken for knee-high boots to go with it. It was a night to celebrate, meeting up with some friends and getting very… very drunk. Angel’s phone beeped at him and he took it out the small purse he had with him. 

**Hey, decided that I want to come out tonight, where can I meet you?**

“Holy fuckin’ shit!”

“What is it?” Alastor called back.

“Vaggie’s wants to come out after all! I gotta make a call!” Quickly Angel sent a message back to Vaggie with the name of the place and then loaded up his contents and dialled. 

“What up Slut?” Cherri’s voice sounded out and there was thrash metal blasting out in the background, she was clearly still at her place getting ready,

“Heya bitch! Just thought you should know that Vaggie is going to be joinin’ us tonight after all.”

There was a rustle of fabric and then an elastic pinging noise. Cherri called back.

“Fuckin’ Ace, I’m ready.” 

“The fuck did you just do?” 

“Lost the underwear.” Angel burst out laughing as Cherri hung up.

“Hey Smiles!”

“Yes?”

“Tonight’s gunna to be a fuckin’ riot!” 

***

Charlie knew it was eventually going to lead up to this, she wasn’t _that_ naive any more. Just terribly stupid with making plans, and for once actually felt happy with herself that she hadn’t planned a scheme to try to win Vaggie back. She wanted to, gods how she would do anything to crawl back into bed with her, to hold her… smell her hair.

But every plan she had made recently had backfired or gone down in flames, so instead she chose nothing and you know what? Nothing had gone wrong with that. Maybe she was never meant to be in charge. It had finally boiled over and Niffty had kissed her today. Charlie had been bent under a desk cleaning the legs with a cloth when she got back up realized she had cobwebs in her hair. Niffty had her kneel down, and she had spent several minutes delicately removing them from Charlie’s blonde locks. Charlie was looking around when she felt that Niffty’s hands hadn’t been in her hair for quite some time, but she hadn’t moved away turning her eyes she found Niffty was staring into them, and she leaned in to press their lips together. It wasn’t hungry, passionate or invasive. The kiss was a plain one and it lasted for a few moments before Niffty squeaked out an apology and ran off. 

Charlie hadn’t seen her for the rest of the day, but she could feel Niffty’s worry and guilt in the pit of her stomach. She decided rather than try to bother her with a thought she would just leave her be. This was a difficult situation to be in, Charlie had come to rely on Niffty’s support and in return had always been honest with the tiny demon, she deserves honesty. With Niffty’s help she had seen how trying to punish herself only hurt others, with Niffty it was physically hurt but it helped Charlie understand that she had been selfish. 

The door creaked open as Niffty timidly stepped in, it looked like she had been crying. Charlie sat up on the bed.

“Hi Niffty.”

“Hey…” The silence descended on them both and Charlie was about to speak again before Niffty blurted out.

“Do you want me to leave?” She had her eye closed as she waited for the answer, and she was tense, Charlie could feel her fear.

“Of course I don’t want you to leave.” Niffty opened her eye and played with her hands.

“R-Really? I thought I messed up bad!” Charlie gave a small smile.

“I’ll be honest Niffty It was kind of hard not to guess that was coming, with the way you’ve been acting. We do need to talk about it though.” Niffty nodded and Charlie patted at the space next to her and Niffty moved over to sit by the princess. 

“I don’t love you Niffty, but I enjoy your company.” Niffty smiled sadly and nodded. Charlie glanced sideways at her,

“... But that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy each others company a little more.” Niffty heart suddenly picked up a rapid tempo.

“What?” Charlie placed a hand on Niffty’s and squeezed it slightly.

“But you need to know that If Vaggie comes… she’s my everything, and we won't be able to continue.” 

“Okay.”

“Really think about it Niffty, I don’t want you to think you’re being tricked into anything.” Niffty paused and thought about it, she knew Charlie didn’t love her, and she could feel how the princess felt about Vaggie, everything she said was the truth. If she got to enjoy Charlie’s company just a bit more before that time, it would be worth the heartbreak later.

“So what would that make us?” Charlie shrugged.

“Roommates with benefits?” Niffty smiled at her and nodded.

“I’d like that.” 

*******

The place was chosen to appeal to all of them, it wasn’t a boisterous nightclub, or a dead as a graveyard bar. It had plenty of seating and Alastor had already had made his presence to make sure they had a reserved table. On the opposite side from them there was a dance floor where sinners and demons let loose but at least from where they were sat Alastor could enjoy the conversation. Him and Angel had arrived first and sat down, Angel swaggered off to get Alastor his favourite drink and slid the glass over to him and earned a kiss for it too. The radio demon looked at the two large cocktails that Angel had carried back with his other hands.

“If your sick at home, you’ll be the one cleaning it up.” Angel laughed as he took a large sip. 

“Don’t worry about it Smiles, I’ve got a great tolerance for keeping stuff down.” He winked and Alastor shuffled uncomfortably. Vaggie was next and boy oh boy had she dressed the occasion. A sleek black dress that seemed to shimmer as it moved, it had a shallow wide collar that revealed a small part of her grey shoulders as it hugged tightly to her petite form, a slit down the side showed her leg that dipped into and out of view as she moved. Her hair was bound behind and ran down her back neatly in a long pony tail. Her face was opened up and the touch of lipstick and a small amount of blush made her look whole face come alive with a beautiful energy. She looked elegant. 

Angel’s mouth fell open as she came and sat down opposite them, She fidgeted and blushed,

“Too much? Lilith helped me get ready.” Angel let out a loud sigh as he clutched his heart.

“Thank fuck, I thought for a second there Toots you had better dress sense that me!” He laughed and took another large gulp of his drink. Alastor raised his glass to Vaggie.

“You’re look resplendent this evening, I’m glad you could join us.” Vaggie smiled at him,

“Thanks, I got convinced to come, I’m glad I did.” Angel huffed.

“What, my invite wasn’t enough for ya?” Vaggie rolled her eye and ignored him.

“So I’ll just go get a drink, since you’ve got yours.” She went to get up but paused. Their final member had turned up, Cherri Bomb was approaching with that wickedly sharp smile of hers, she looked around at them all and her sight lingered on Vaggie a little longer.

Cherri was wearing a low cut top that her cleavage desperately seemed to want to burst out off as they strained against the fabric, it was cut just above her midriff showing her flat stomach, she was wearing a mini skirt that was so high it left little the imagination but just low enough that whatever was hidden up there was always hidden in shadow, it highlighted her long smooth legs that ran all the way down to small heeled boots. Her long mane of hair was swept to one side, and she still had the pony tail to accompany it. The longer part of her hair just swished casually past her waist. She grinned and gave a sarcastic salute that turned into her flipping them all off.

“A’ight losers, What’s everyones poison tonight?” Angel laughed,

“No fuckin’ way am I letting you get the first round in, Last time you did that you fuckin’ spiked my drink and I woke up three days later!” Cherri laughed,

“Fuckin’ spoilsport… it was a good party though. So no takers then? Fine.” She turned and walked to the bar by herself. Vaggie sighed and got up as well, she was thirsty and Angel and Alastor did already have drinks, Angel whistled and called after her. 

“You go get that ass toots!” Vaggie scowled at him,

“I just want a drink, you fuck!” Alastor spoke out quietly.

“She certainly could be described as a tall glass of water.” Angel snorted and half choked on his drink. 

“You tell her Smiles!” he slapped a hand on the table and laughed as Vaggie stormed off red as a tomato.

“See? I sometimes help.” 

“You sure do.” Angel leant up and kissed him quick before the others returned. Alastor smirked.

“But don’t get too many ideas, I want to keep you humble.” Angel sidled up to him and practically whispered into his ear.

“You can _humble_ me whenever you want…” Alastor took a long drink from his whiskey without blinking. 

Vaggie could see the back of Cherri’s hair as she wiggled her hips side to side with the beat of the music that was playing the in background, Angel’s comment aside she really had a good rear. Clearly Vaggie wasn’t the only one who thought so there was a smack as someone slapped it getting Cherri’s attention, some smarmy looking guy with a twinkling smile. Vaggie was getting ready to beat him down but Cherri was one step ahead. She gave a seductive smile before taking a step in and headbutting him straight on the bridge of nose a loud crunch sounded as his nose shattered, and he fell to his knees before making a garbled scream as Cherri had shoved one of her bombs straight in his mouth, the fuse sticking out.

“Say that to me again and I’ll really give you an explosive finish.” Blood streaming down his face he could only nod as he turned to flee, Cherri turned and her eyes locked onto Vaggie, she shrugged.

“Not a good night out without a threat of inflicting some violence. So you’re not flaking on us?” Vaggie stood next to her at the bar.

“No, changed my mind.”

“Good, err not that its good that you’re out… just that you’re not a flake.” Cherri looked annoyed at herself, before turning to look at Vaggie.

“So… what’s your poison?” Vaggie narrowed her eye.

“You’re not going to drug me?” Cherri grinned and laughed,

“Nah, what’s the point if they know its coming, ruins the surprise.”

“Just a beer, anything’ll do.” Cherri shook her head,

“You know if I didn’t know you I’d say you were fuckin’ dull for drinkin’ that garbage.” 

“But because you know me?”

“You got a fiery streak.” Cherri frowned and slammed her fist down loudly. “HEY! You pass me over one more time because someone gives you fuckin’ puppy eyes I’m burning this building down!” One of the bar staff hurriedly took Cherri’s order after she grabbed another bomb and started spinning it on the counter. Vaggie always wondered where Cherri kept those, she must have them hidden everywhere. 

Finally, she slid the beer towards Vaggie and grabbed her own cocktail that had its surface lit on fire, she put a hand over it to extinguish the flames and took a sip, the aroma wafter over and it smelt like a cinnamon bonfire. The two of them moved back Cherri hung back for a moment and was watching Vaggie walk in front of her. She let the silver haired soul sit down before sliding in next to her, the two of them were opposite Angel and Alastor, Vaggie already hated the grin on the pink spiders face as he eyed the two of them sat together. 

“You two took your time…” He teased from across the table. Vaggie spoke up quickly

“We didn’t get seen for a long time.” It earned a look from Cherri as she wondered why Vaggie was so quick to answer. Angel played with the rim of his first empty cocktail as he sipped his second.

“If ya say so toots, so how’s my favourite bitch?” Angel turned his attention to Cherri,

“Fuckin’ good Angie, got a bunch of expensive tech that I managed to sell… good times.” Angel grinned,

“Got?”

“Stole, but Edgelord wasn’t using that part of his factory at the time, So it’s free real estate.” Angel and Cherri laughed. Angel turned his attention to Vaggie,

“So Toots, anything else goin’ on in the palace, you walked in on any dirty secrets?” Before Vaggie could answer, Cherri had turned to look at her.

“You stayin’ at the palace?” Vaggie nodded

“Yeah, for a bit.” 

“So is that why you didn’t want to hang around us _commoners_ , too upper class now?” Cherri and Angel sniggered as Vaggie had started to turn slightly red.

“No! That’s not it!” 

“Come on let’s make her feel more at home.” Cherri raised her glass, her pinkie held high. She put on a snobbish accent.

“Oh thank you M’lady for gracin’ us with your presence tonight. Us lowly folks would line up to kiss the ground you walk on.” Vaggie had shrunk in her seat from embarrassment and Angel pointed and laughed at Cherri.

“Bitch, you’d kiss the ground Vaggie’d walk on anywa- AAH!” Cherri had thrown her glass straight at Angel who ducked and dove to one side. It smashed against the back of another group trying to drink the in next booth over.

“OH THAT’S FUCKING IT!” Before they could speak a chair had been launched over towards them, Vaggie jumped onto the table and conjuring her spear cut the flying object in half, its pieces scatted and were thrown into the other demons around. There was a second of peace then it was pandemonium as everyone started to fight. Angel staggered to his feet, shrugged as he drained his glass and then smashed it on the face of the next person he passed. Before laughing and dodging out of the way as someone tried to swing a torn off chair leg at him. 

Alastor was sat very still and sighed as he continued to sip his drink. A bottle was thrown across the room, not aimed at him but heading towards him regardless, he glanced at it for a moment as it froze inches away from his head, it turned into a black mass of shadow and melted down into the floor, he took another sip. 

“Quite a pleasant drink.” 

Vaggie had been grabbed from behind and was being thrown around before a crashing noise rang out as Cherri had brought chair down onto of the assailants head. Both her and the lump of a fool landed on the floor and Cherri stood over her with a hand extended, Vaggie reached up and took it. Before Cherri booted someone straight in the crotch as they came running at her with a broken bottle. Vaggie used the blunt end of her spear to cause serious physical trauma, they could still hear Angel’s cackling laugh as he dodged and weaved away from the bar clutching several full bottles of spirits.

“Catch you guys later! Come on Smiles!” He made a dash for the door as he was being chased by the owner wielding a bat with nails in. Alastor stood up and nodded towards Vaggie,

“Always a pleasure my dear, feel free to visit when you’re free.” He casually whistled away as he strolled through the raging bar fight, anyone caught in his path was lifted by some unseen force and thrown through the windows and walls. 

Vaggie ducked a swing and punched the guy square in the side of the head knocking him flying. Cherri had her back against Vaggie’s and was laughing like a lunatic, Vaggie heard a hissing noise moments before an explosion rocked her off balance. She felt a hand grab hers and Cherri led her through the smoke and out onto the streets, they ran half a block before stumbling to a halt both breathing heavily, Cherri started laughing again and Vaggie couldn’t help but join in, both of their outfits were covered in brick dust. Cherri lifted her other hand and shook the half full bottle of vodka that she had managed to grab on their way out.

“Shall we keep the party going?” Vaggie smiled at her enthusiasm.

“Yeah, but I don’t know where Angel went.” 

“Pfft, We don’t need him to have some fun. Let’s go.” 

*** 

Cherri bumped the door open with her hip, and flipped on the light. The studio apartment looked like half a workshop, several benches lined the walls covered in bomb casings and piles of black powder. Vaggie took another swig from the bottle before passing it back to Cherri as she walked in. 

“Hold on,” Cherri staggered over and swiped a pile of magazines off the sofa to make space, they scattered all over the floor and Vaggie peered down at the titles of a few of them.

_Explosives; A DIY crash course_

_Unleashing your Inner Pyro_

_Bombers Weekly_

_How to Awaken your Spiritual and Sexual Energy; A handy 10-Step guide._

Vaggie blinked at that last one before taking a seat, it smelt earthy in here, probably due to all the dormant explosives lying around. Vaggie wondered how big the blast would be if Cherri’s place ever caught fire. Cherri took a hefty drink and then passed it back to Vaggie. 

“Tonight was fun!” Cherri spoke as she settled down to rest on her couch. Vaggie nodded.

“Yeah it was, even if there was a huge fight.”

“You mean you had fun _because_ there was a huge fight.” Cherri was glancing up at Vaggie who was rubbing the back of her neck. Cherri sat up.

“You aight?” Vaggie nodded,

“Yeah think that fucker who throw me, jarred my neck.” There was a shuffling noise behind her and Vaggie felt two warm hands grip around the back of her neck and started to gently rub it. 

“Mmm, thanks.” 

“S’alright.” they sat in silence for a few moments and Cherri’s hands worked over Vaggie’s sore neck.

“You know what I like about you Cherri?” It might be the booze but Vaggie was feeling talkative.

“Hmm?” 

“You see something you want and you just do it! I wish I had that kind of confidence.” There was a snigger.

“Sweets, you gotta be kidding me! You’re a fighter, you don’t shy away from nothin’.” Vaggie looked down. 

“I guess sometimes it doesn’t feel like it.” There was a pause and Vaggie felt her hand being grabbed and suddenly it was very warm as it had been placed on Cherri’s exposed thigh, the bomber was looking at her intensely.

“Well… if you see somethin’ you wanted… would you take it?” Cherri started to guide her hand up her thigh so her fingers had begun to disappear under the mini skirt and Vaggie pulled away. Cherri looked at her.

“Cool, least I know.” She went to get up but was stopped by Vaggie who had gone still,

“I think, that’s something I want… but not yet.” Cherri put on a condescending look,

“So I’m just supposed to wait around for a booty call, that it?” It sounded worse out loud and Vaggie didn’t know how to answer, until Cherri laughed and bent down.

“Think I like the sound of that.” She grabbed Vaggie’s hand and pressed her palm into her chest, 

“Just a tease of what you’re missin’.” Vaggie could feel Cherri’s nipple through the thin fabric of her top. She squeezed her hand and Cherri’s face flushed, she drained the last bit of vodka from the bottle and pulled away.

“Crash on the couch if you like. I’m gunna go flick the bean.” She stepped into a room and the door shut behind her, a few moments later music sounded blaring out from inside the room and Vaggie Curled up on the sofa.

Tonight had been fun.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be constructed slightly different.
> 
> 'A lot Can Happen in Three Months'


	31. A lot Can Happen in a Few Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A review of significant events that occurred during a few months lapse of time, broken into three parts, with the third being the most current.

Part One: Charlie and Niffty

A lot can happen in a few months, the daily routine of those in hell interrupted by significant events that shift and change things. 

The first of which was at the hotel, bills had bounced as Charlie discovered that her credit card had been cancelled, she hadn’t been extravagant with it but it was still the family account and it looks like they had now completely cut ties with her. So Charlie and Niffty were running out of food and out of time to pay the bills before ‘debt collectors’ would arrive. They both had to get jobs, well Niffty of course was going to be a cleaner, the problem was that only the rich and affluent had cleaners and most of them had live-in servants, trying in a vain attempt to mirror Lucifer and his servants. 

It led Niffty to be hired by Valentino’s porn studio, cleaning the sets before the next film shoot. At Charlie’s warning she had read the contract offered to her carefully. Had she not been careful the first contract she was given included a clause that would mean she could be called upon to act in the movies if certain people didn’t show up. It also contained her leaving conditions being ‘when hell freezes over’ She confronted about those two details, and they got changed, she was now offered far less money but at least she could quit and also wouldn’t be forced into any other work. It had been a couple of weeks, but they seemed to appreciate her work ethic, whilst she never made friends there at least they didn’t tease her, often enjoying at the speed she could ‘decontaminate’ a fabric sofa before the next shoot. Niffty had to bring her own gloves though and would go through several pairs before the day would end. 

Charlie on the other hand had a far different experience, she didn’t really have many good work qualities so tried for anything that wasn’t too strenuous, but every interview she went to, to become an office assistant or a PA was met with laughter and ridicule. She was laughed out of every single one. No one wanted a deluded failure princess who couldn’t even kill herself correctly. It led Charlie hitting another dark patch as Niffty brought in all the finances, it barely covered everything so each day they tried to save money where they could. They turned off the heating and just wore a lot more jumpers or cuddled in bed. 

The princess started to feel like a waste of space and whilst she was happy enough something ached away at her that worried Niffty. Charlie whiled away the time by trying to keep things clean, she hated the thought of Niffty coming home and then having to clean up after her. The first time she had done it, Niffty had practically jumped on Charlie to shower her with kisses at the thoughtful gesture, before then pointing out all the things Charlie missed. It took a couple of weeks, but she was getting up to a Niffty standard, despite it taking her four times as long, but she didn’t have anything else going on. 

Despite their tight budget, Charlie managed to eat well enough that she had regained her lost weight, she might have lost it in a week but it took a good month before she got it back, she found doing light exercise had helped get some of her strength back, but she still had bouts of dizziness. 

At night, whilst they slept they still shared memories with each other, Charlie witnessed Alastor’s treatment of Niffty and started to understand where it all went wrong for the tiny demon, she felt sorry that Niffty was always kept in the dark and had to make her own conclusions with things. Niffty on the other hand had started reliving Charlie’s memories with Vaggie, which led to their next big event. It was one night when Niffty had started to dream of Vaggie and Charlie making love that caused the tiny demon to get very excited in her sleep, that emotion bled through into Charlie and when they both woke up they fell upon each other.

Their first time could be described as simply awful. Niffty unsure what to do with a female partner simply laid back and had all the movement and enthusiasm of a dead fish. Quietly gasping as Charlie brought her to climax was incredibly unsatisfying for the blonde and then Niffty didn’t really know what to do after that, so Charlie had to take care of herself as well. They had a long conversation after that as Charlie gently tried to encourage Niffty to just let loose, moving with her body and just going with the flow rather than fight against it. It took several more encounters before Niffty could truly get into Charlie’s rhythm and could grind away whilst letting out her lusting moans for more sound into the room. 

This led to the second deal with regular liaisons with Niffty, her rules. When Charlie was done using her hands she had to wash them before Niffty would let her cuddle her. The first time Charlie had gone down on her Niffty could barely contain herself and had explosively orgasmed everywhere as Charlie teased her sensitivities with her tongue. When Charlie tried to shuffle up the bed Niffty practically screamed and shot like a rocket to the other side of the room shouting for Charlie to wash. It was a source of great amusement for the princess, but she listened and always complied. At the same time Charlie made great strides with Niffty accepting her own body and one steamy night had actually managed to guide Niffty’s hand with her own and got Niffty to gingerly touch herself. It was a moment shared with a lot of passionate kisses as Niffty was able to explore her own body with Charlie and when she finally achieved release she hugged onto Charlie for dear life, before rushing to immediately scrub her hands several times. 

Niffty had tried to go down on Charlie, but she could never quite manage it and could only apologize when her trail of kisses down her stomach always halted, and she froze up. Charlie had said the same thing each and every time ‘it doesn’t matter’ but Niffty still felt guilty about it especially when it seemed to be something Charlie enjoyed giving but Niffty was unable to return the gesture. 

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Charlie… Charlie I’m, I’m… I’m!” Niffty closed her eyes and gripped the sheets tightly as she felt her muscles contract and the buzzing feeling she got whizzed around her as Charlie’s tongue probed inside her once more. Charlie panted as her free hand was frenzied, rubbing across her own pleasure, she came at the same time and both screamed. Charlie withdrew to the bathroom and washed up before sliding back into bed and pulling Niffty into a cuddle her tiny body wrapped around her, and she nuzzled into Charlie’s neck. 

“Thanks, Charlie… work was hard today. I needed that.” Charlie cuddled into the top of her hair and smiled.

“Anything for my big provider. You can turn down the extra shifts you know.” Niffty shook her head slightly.

“The extra money is worth it, we need it just in case.” Charlie couldn't argue with that, and she would do all she could to keep Niffty happy. When they slept that night Niffty had a dream that changed her and jolting awake she stared down at Charlie and had a question that needed to be answered, tonight. She slipped out in the dead of night, and covered Charlie tightly in the blanket before leaving. 

Part Two: Vaggie and Cherri

It had been several weeks and a couple of messages as Vaggie finally got comfortable talking to Cherri about what they both wanted. At night, when they were both free they had started video calling each other. This led of course to Cherri playing with herself on camera in front of Vaggie. She was about as tactful as a sledgehammer to a thumb tac. 

However, as vulgar as it may have been Vaggie couldn't get enough of seeing it and soon had joined in.

“Hnng…. Hnng… Tell me you like seeing this.” Cherri gasps sounded out of Vaggie’s speakers and the grey soul bit into her lip as she watched Cherri’s fingers dip inside herself once more. 

“I love it… do you like mine?” She was rubbing the outside in a circular pattern. Wetness trailing down her and onto the bed.

“N-No!” Cherri had her eye closed as she bent her head she was reaching the end and it was getting her harder to talk. She strained her words out.

“I… Want… you… here!... FUCK!” the shot fell backwards as she accidentally kicked over her propped up phone as she cried out. Hearing her was enough and Vaggie grunted out and her legs spasmed. Both panting and sighing there was a fumbling noise as Cherri reached down for the phone and brought it up so her flush face was visible.

“Come on sweets, this is fuckin’ blue ballin’ territory right here.” Vaggie shuffled around.

“Yeah, I know sorry, but that was amazing.”

"Then come and play, in person will be even better!” Cherri whined at her. Vaggie took a long time to answer, but she came to the conclusion that it was all in her head, she had just literally finished masturbating on camera for her so what was the problem? 

“Sure,” Cherri let out a whistle

“Fuckin’ finally… at least your not catfishin’ me.” Vaggie blushed and smiled as she sat up to get ready to wash off.

“Free tomorrow?”

“If I’m not I am now… you wanna come to my place?” Vaggie nodded.

“Yeah, I err can’t bring people here.”

“I’m not the palace type anyway.”

Tomorrow night the encounter had been exactly what Vaggie had expected and needed, they had thrown themselves at each other, both headstrong fighters. Cherri screamed bloody murder as Vaggie placed rings of bites around her breasts, that turned the explosive bomber into a writhing mass of wetness and Vaggie stored to memory that Cherri really, **really** like having her tits played with. Vaggie had thrown open Cherri’s legs to taste her and Cherri could just scream obscenities into the night. When it was Cherri’s turn she practically pinned Vaggie underneath her whilst she played with her, unfortunately for Cherri her chest was just in reach and Vaggie had clamped a mouth round a nipple causing the fiery cyclops to collapse sideways in joy. 

Vaggie had pinned both of Cherri’s arms above her head with a single hand and despite being a little smaller than her Vaggie was a lot stronger and when Cherri realized she wasn't getting free, Vaggie learnt a very deep secret. Cherri’s eye had lit up with excited terror, and she let out a timid whimper. Vaggie’s mouth fell open.

“H-Holy shit, you’re a sub?” Cherri’s face twisted around in embarrassment as she tried to break free and failed. 

“Shut up! You tell anyone and I’ll shove a bomb so far up your ass you’ll be tasting shrapnel for weeks!” It was hard to take Cherri seriously when her body was trembling with excitement. Vaggie lent down and trailed her tongue around Cherri’s ear, she whimpered and shut her eye.

“I think we could try a lot of stuff together if you wanted.” Cherri moaned and her hips bucked up. Vaggie used her free hand and gasped at the flooding torrent that was Cherri’s entrance. Vaggie was more excited than ever to come back again. She released Cherri whose hands went all over Vaggie, and she in return played with Cherri until they both had become too worn out to continue. Vaggie curled up next to Cherri on the bed, and they both fell asleep, Vaggie enjoying the gentle scent of gunpowder and smoke that seemed to be laced into Cherri’s hair. 

So they started, Vaggie started bringing a suitcase with her to see Cherri who enjoyed a night of being dominated in secret. It was a thing that was just for them, and they enjoyed it. Vaggie especially, it had been so long, and she loved what she could do to someone. It made her think about Charlie on more than one occasion, and she was glad the princess hadn’t tainted this fetish of hers. Charlie’s need for pain never quite struck right with Vaggie, it seemed to come from a different place than a sexual need, almost like an addiction and Vaggie had hated indulging it despite how happy it made Charlie. She had none of that feeling with Cherri, and she enjoyed what she did to her immensely. 

What she enjoyed almost as much was Angel being absolutely starved for details, apparently he didn’t even know Cherri’s secret, and she refused to give him any of the details about Vaggie and Cherri’s night-time exploits. More than once he had texted to invite her over for dinner only to then try to ambush her and constantly asking about what they had been up to. This would repeat every few weeks and it would always end up the same, a punch or two to the arm to get him to shut up. 

Her time at home was getting better too, Work for Lucifer to earn her stay had become strangely erratic some days she would be taking care of Megoosa or collecting her eggs, which always turned out to be harrowing. Other days she would be tasked with dropping a package into very specific hands of other demons, she was told never to open the package and only give the item if the demon in question greeted her with a very specific phrase. It was all very shady stuff but Vaggie never disappointed, she even had to beat a few souls into oblivion for failing to say the correct phrase and then just trying to grab the package. 

Lilith seemed to be completely recovered and would often sing in the gardens with Vaggie just sat by her feet enjoying the smells of her garden and being serenaded by such a loving mother. As the days stretched into weeks, she started thinking about Charlie more and more, but every time she thought about going over to the hotel she always went back on the plan, she had convinced herself that Charlie couldn’t really change, so she should just end their relationship and be done with it. Vaggie couldn't do it, she just couldn’t… strangely she was waiting to hear from something from Charlie, some news that she had failed again, so she could just use that as an excuse to end it. 

Instead, Charlie seemed to be doing exactly what Vaggie had asked and was staying away from both her and her family home. She didn’t see or hear from her and it made the whole situation worse… What if she could change? She knew it wasn’t what she should do, but she brushed it aside for now and hoped maybe something new would happen and force her hand. 

Part Three: Things we do for love.

Niffty moved through the city at night quickly and quietly, they didn’t have the money for a taxi it was after the clubs had closed and the strange twilight hours before morning began that caused the streets to be the quietest. She couldn't quite decide if this was a bad idea or a terrible idea, But it was something that she needed to do. Her legs trembled slightly as she looked up at the dark and foreboding walls of palace. 

The gates were shut and didn’t open or budge, it looked like Charlie had been barred from the palace and that meant Niffty’s link to her barred her access as well. However, there were plenty of things that Niffty remembered, lesson’s that Lucifer taught a young Charlie who would have forgotten in the decades of her life, but had only been a few months ago. She cleared her throat with a timid cough.

“Angeli tamen clara est, quamquam formoso candidiora ceciderunt.” A Latin phrase that Lucifer had told her long ago, secrets known only to the family. A little grandiose but exactly the sort of thing Lucifer would do. The gates creaked and groaned and slowly swung open Niffty ran inside heart pounding, she was trespassing and if she was caught by Charlie’s father. Niffty shuddered at the thought, but she needed to see it. She stepped as light as a feather as she moved almost unheard across the gravel drive, she stared up at the palace and wondered which room would be Vaggie’s, they hadn’t heard anything from her and Niffty wondered if perhaps they never will. 

On to the grassy lawn, and she moved silently eye half closed as she remembered the journey from a memory that wasn’t her own. Into the orchard the quiet screams as the wind caught the leaves of these haunting edifices were the only sound in the night as Niffty towards the centre and oldest part of the garden. She had a memory of Charlie here… Niffty knew how she was born again. 

She was standing before old and fruitless apple tree and stared down at its gnarled roots half sticking out of the ground. She hated how people compared her to a cockroach, it was endless and the way she naturally scurried around didn’t help, but as much as it embarrassed her they had a point Niffty had a natural affinity to crawl into tiny spaces that shouldn't really allow access, she used it for getting to the hard-to-reach cleaning places and now she had started to crawl into a tiny space under a partially lifted root, it was getting tighter and mud was starting to stick to her hair and skin, and she wanted to pull back and shake herself clean, determination had her pulling herself lower before a small amount of earth gave way, and she tumbled down into a tunnel and began to roll down its steps.

Bruised she raised trembling limbs and a fire magically lit before spreading into the other sconces in the tunnel, this place was ancient and Niffty shouldn’t be here. Catching her breath she stared downwards before taking slow and scary steps to down below. Soon the cavern emerged and Niffty stood mouth agape at the two ancient and colossal trees that stretched high into the cavern sky. Her eyes lingered to the tree of life, the source of her rebirth and Charlie’s fall but her eyes moved over to the tree of Knowledge of good and evil. She began to descend the staircase that lowered to the cavern floor. The air seemed to vibrate and shift around her as she reached the bottom.

**_“You are not supposed to be here… lost soul, seed of the tree.”_ **The great serpent, the unending guardian had risen and was staring at Niffty as she trembled in place.

“I n-need an answer.” 

**_“_ ** **_Only the awkward question, only the foolish ask twice.”_ **

“P-Please…” 

**_“Foolish then.”_ **

Niffty screamed as the serpent bared its arm length fangs as it crashed down towards her. She darted out of the way and the serpents head slammed into the ground. It turned as it coiled its massive bulk ready for another strike and Niffty was running as fast as she could, thank the hells she was quick, but the snake was surprisingly agile for its size and a large section of its body impacted the ground trying to crush her it made her almost fall over and the coils of the snake dragged forward attempting to catch her in its grip. She clambered as quickly as she could over its rolling body in a desperate attempt not to be crushed by it and leapt to the foot of the tree and the snake when it attempted to strike at her again with its fangs, moved slightly to not impact the tree. It couldn’t harm the trees. Niffty hid by the roots and the Snake had begun to circle the mighty thing. She looked up, she could see the fruit but how on hell was she going to get up there. 

She had an idea, but it was stupid. But if she was running on smart ideas she wouldn’t be here, the worst that could happen is she would have a very awkward explanation for Charlie as they got washed up on the Styx. She counted down in her head as she got ready to run again. Three, two, one she ran straight back towards the exit a direct line away from the tree, she heard the hiss and the sudden shift in the air as the head of the snake crashed down behind her, almost skidding she stopped dead and leapt on the head of the snake, as if by instinct it flicked its head back trying to shift her and the light Niffty was catapulted through the air and slammed straight into the trunk about two thirds up. Losing no time her tiny fingers wrapped around the ridges of bark she scrambled up the rest of the way to reach the canopy. The snake started wrapping its way around the tree to desperately trying catch up to her but with the head start Niffty easily got to the top and grabbed an apple pulling it hard off the stalk, time seemed to slow as the skin on the apple showed her the truths it offered. 

It showed a vision of Charlie ruling hell, Lucifer gone and Niffty sat at the queens feet. It was a perfect thing to see, all she needed to do was ask it, the knowledge of Evil. Instead, she held the apple close and whispered her question.

“What do I need to do to make Charlie truly happy?” She bit into its flesh and was shown the answer to her question, she was shown the future and all the steps that must be taken for it to happen, Niffty fell to her knees her grip loose, the apple slipped and fell as it sailed towards the ground with its magic used up it rotted away into nothingness before it even had chance to hit the floor. She wept into her hands and waited for the snake to kill her.

The strike never happened, It was coiling its way back down and settling itself at the foot of the tree. Unbeknownst to Niffty Lucifer was standing at the entrance to the cavern, and he had heard what she had asked. Turning, he left the tiny demon to grieve whatever terrible truth she had been given. 

Niffty had a choice to make, but honestly she already knew the answer, it was in her bones. She had come her to find out how to make Charlie happiest, to make her truly free of the depression that hung over her like a great dark cloud… to heal her, like she healed Niffty. So there wasn’t really a choice to make, she had risked a lot by coming here, so of course she was going to do it… Of course, she was going to make Charlie happy. To accept it made her heart sing with bittersweet joy as she started to climb down the tree, noticing how the snake had now just gone to sleep, she didn’t question how as long as she could get out. Climbing the stairs she took one last look at the two great trees, it’s funny how both were needed in the end. Charlie should have never come down here. Niffty moved back up the passageway and was surprised when she felt the breeze and getting to the end saw the sky, as it appeared that the tree had moved out of the way she quickly climbed and was grateful she wouldn’t have to crawl around in the mud again. 

It took very little time to leave the palace grounds, Niffty sighed when she was finally on the other side of the gates and collapsed to her knees, relief washed over her. She knew she didn’t have long and was quickly rushing back down the streets to get to the hotel. As she moved she was digesting the information she had gained, knowledge of things she needed to know was in her mind the technical skills required came with them, she knew how to do the things that were needed, what to say and when to say them everything would fall into place as longs as she wanted them to. It would start right now. 

At the hotel she didn’t climb back in bed like she originally wanted to, instead she went straight into the shower and stood in it fully clothed and turned on the hot water, the mud was blasted off her clothes and down the drain leaving Niffty standing there sodden, she stripped them off and put them to hang with the towels her body was hot from the shower, and she half dried herself before she stepped back into the room.

“Niffty? What are you doing up?” Charlie sleepy calls came out from across the bed. She moved over before climbing under the sheets and straddling Charlie’s Chest, Charlie blinked up at her in surprise.

“What are you doi-” Niffty lent down and started nipping at her neck, Charlie reactively gasped and clutched at the bedsheet. Her question seemingly forgotten.

“Ooh, fuck Niffty! I dreamt you did this…. H-how did you know?” She quietly whispered into Charlie’s ear.

“Because I’m a mind reader.” At the same time she slid a finger into Charlie who after just waking up from an erotic dream was already ready to go.

“F-F-Fuuuuuuck!” 

By the time they were done Charlie had rolled over and needed a nap to sleep it off, Niffty rested down too, her alarm would wake her in a few hours, and she would leave Charlie in bed, by the time she woke up Niffty’s clothes would be dry and any questions forgotten. 

A couple of weeks to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly different style of chapter but it does what I want it to do to explain some events. 
> 
> I intend to write a very details chapter into Vaggie and Cherri's exploits and that's just because I'm a maniac. 
> 
> Things are changin' soon.


	32. Doming the Bomber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie has a night with Cherri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight up this is just SMUT, if you're uncomfortable with bondage and the Dom/sub thing going on you can just scroll all the way down and read the TLDR I've left at the bottom to gain all the useful information from this Chapter.

Vaggie knocked and the quick movement behind the door made her smile. Cherri opened it. 

“Hey sweets.” She shifted her hair around as Vaggie walked in, wheeling her suitcase behind her. It made Cherri grin, and she glanced at it. Vaggie smiled.

“Hey Cherri, you doing alright tonight?”

“Better now you’re here, I hate having to wait a couple of weeks for this.” Vaggie gave her a smile

“But it would ruin it if we did it too much, couple of week break is perfect.” Cherri crossed her arms and pouted.

“Says you. You want a drink? I got beer in the fridge.” Vaggie laughed.

“Though that was a dull drink?” Cherri went red in the face.

“Yeah, well… you keep comin’ back here, so gotta play the host right?” Vaggie smiled at her.

“Sure I’d love one.” Cherri moved over to her cluttered kitchen and opened the fridge whilst Vaggie dragged her suitcase into the bedroom and returned. As Cherri offered her the cold bottle. Vaggie took it and moved to sit on the sofa and Cherri sat next to her, the explosive experts' breath was slow and fast, and she seemed strangely focused on Vaggie.

“You excited Cherri?” Cherri gripped onto her leggings and nodded. A secret pleasure that she shared and hells did it excite her. Vaggie made sure to take her time with the beer, she drank it agonizingly slowly and it seemed to be driving Cherri mad as her hands twisted and turned in her lap. 

“Go and get your collar, let’s start.” Those were the words she had been waiting for and Cherri moved straight into the bedroom and rummaged into a drawer before returning with a leather collar, a large metal ring its centre piece. She carefully handed it to Vaggie, and she got on her knees and lifted her head to expose her neck. 

Vaggie’s rules were simple, when the collar went on she was in charge and the play would start, she would always be the one to put on the collar and when the collar came off that’s when it was over. Vaggie put her bottle down after finishing the last dregs at the bottom and turned the supple leather in her hands.

“What’s the safe word?” Vaggie always asked to confirm, needed to make sure it was known.

“Pomegranate.” Vaggie nodded,

“And if you can’t talk.” Cherri lifted her hand and did the sign of the horns, little finger and index finger raised.

“Good, if you ever feel unsafe you use those.” Cherri was chewing on her lip and nodded.

“You say it every time, I remember.”

“I need to check, every time, ready?” Cherri looked at her.

“I’ve been ready for the last week and a half.” Vaggie leant forward and put the collar on, and her whole demeanour changed, the smile was gone and it its stead she stared at Cherri with an intense commanding gaze. 

“Get up and go in the bedroom.” Cherri stood up silently and moved as instructed but Vaggie grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back.

“What are you forgetting?” 

“Sorry, yes, Mistress.”

“Better.” As she let go of Cherri and the blonde turned to go back to the bedroom Vaggie Slapped hard straight into Cherri’s ass, and she cried out as the cheek moved around with the hit. She had an amazing rear, and it could take a hit or two. Once in the bedroom Cherri stood and waited for the next instruction.

“Pet, what do you want your reward to be if you follow all my instructions?” 

“Can you please eat me out? Mistress” Not very inventive she picked that most weeks, sometimes Cherri earned it, others she was punished for mistakes instead, Vaggie made no indication that she had heard the request. 

“Get on the bed on all fours and don’t make a single noise.” Silently Cherri shifted into position and waited. Vaggie moved next to her, and she could see that she was trembling. Taking two hands she roughly pulled down her skirt to her knees revealing the tiny thong that she was wearing underneath, the fabric already damp. Next came the leggings, pulled down revealing her pale thighs, Vaggie ran her fingernails up the inside of her leg, slowly dragging across the skin, Cherri shuddered with delight when she reached the top Vaggie let go and slapped down on both cheeks rocking Cherri’s body forward slightly. Her head buckled but no sound as she clamped her mouth shut. Her Hair was pooling down over her neck as she turned to look back at Vaggie.

“You’re such a dirty whore aren’t you?” Cherri bit her lip and nodded. Vaggie straddled behind her and ran her two thumbs on the underside of the thin string that constituted the small band around her waist.

“Look at you, already fucking wet and I haven’t even started yet. You’re pathetic…. I bet if I slid my fingers in you’d cry out wouldn’t you?” Cherri shook her head and the trembling in her thighs got worse. Hooking her thumbs around she slowly dragged the waistband down, the soft material in-between her legs seemed to stick before it slipped free too. Cherri moved her hips as cool air rushed to meet her arousal. Vaggie placed two palms on each of Cherri’s ass cheeks before using a thumb to reach around and gently part her inner lips. Vaggie could feel the tension rising as Cherri’s body arched, Vaggie moved her face slightly closer and let her hot breath blow all over the area as a shiver ran up Cherri’s back.

“I bet you want me to taste it, Don’t you pet?” Cherri nodded frantically a bead of her excitement a started to trail down her inner thigh and Vaggie let go of Cherri and ran an index finger up it, Cherri quivered at the touch as it went just high enough to gently caress the beginning of her womanhood but then pulled away leaving her aching for the touch again. Cherri had her head turned as was staring with a pleading expression as Vaggie raised the finger and sucked it clean in her mouth. Vaggie eased herself off the bed and moved to her suitcase and unzipping it slightly she reached in for the handle that she would recognize, perfect, the wide flat wooden paddle was lifted out. Cherri stared at it with a mixture of excitement and fear and then her eye darted back to Vaggie in a pleading motion. 

“You may make noise again, but only for pain or to thank me, understand?”

“Thank you, Mistress.” Vaggie was impressed Cherri didn’t fall for the trap of saying ‘yes I understand’ Maybe she was learning. She raised her arm and the paddle came striking down on Cherri’s ass with a hard 

*Slap*

“Aaah… Thank you. Mistress.” Cherri’s breathing was laboured, and she rocked forward from the hit before moving herself back and presenting her ass again, she wanted this as much as Vaggie wanted to give it to her. Her white cheek already had a large red welt forming as the paddle struck down again on the other side, it rippled from the impact and Cherri hissed out again, a third strike on her thigh had her whimpering.

“T-Thank you, M-Mistress.” A fourth slap caught the scream in her throat and Vaggie raised her hand to open palm slap the red mark she had previously made and Cherri buckled in place. Choking out words behind a closed eye.

“T-T-Thank y-you, M-Mistress.” The anarchists hands were gripping down tightly on the bed as she shuddered in place, her head bowed down as she let out ragged breaths, Vaggie reached and grabbed her ponytail pulling it hard to force Cherri’s head back up with a gasp of surprise. 

“Sit up on your knees;” Cherri complied and Vaggie dropped the paddle and moved around the front of the bed crouching down on it, She stared at Cherri’s frantic eye and the rise and fall of her chest. Vaggie reached over and brushed Cherri’s hair so it was behind her back, she trailed her fingers back and over the collar and looping a finger through the metal ring pulled Cherri towards her.

“Do nothing.” Cherri made no response and Vaggie leant in to bite at her neck just above the collar line, she could hear Cherri’s harsh breathing, she was doing well tonight. Vaggie ran a tongue over the marks she just made before biting down again. Cherri was staring at a spot on the wall desperately trying not to cry out or flinch. Wrapping her other hand around the other side of Cherri’s neck she gripped tightly as she continued before whispering out.

“Cry out.” The satisfaction of release was amazing, Cherri let out a desperate cry and Vaggie continued to visit bites over the other side of her neck, Cherri was getting frustratingly aroused and wanted a measure of release, it was time that Vaggie feed her a little relief… before pulling it away again. Vaggie sat back looking over the blemishes of her handiwork that scattered across Cherri’s neck.

“Take your top off.” Cherri pulled her small tank top over her head revealing the bra that contained her heaving bosom underneath.

“Pull your bra off, slowly.” Cherri lifted it and let her large breasts drop as she slowly lifted the bra up and off, the clothes were discarded off the bed. Vaggie lowered her head and began to kiss around Cherri’s breast, her nose gently bumping her hard nipple earning small gasps from Cherri whenever she brushed past it. Pulling back, Vaggie extended her tongue and delicately flicked it. Cherri had bitten down and had her eye shut. Vaggie moved away.

“Watch me.” Cherri opened her eye and stared down at Vaggie as she clamped her mouth around the areola and began to gentle suck the tender piece of flesh. Cherri’s stomach was fluctuating in and out as she gasped as Vaggie’s tongue flicked her nipple inside her mouth. With a free hand Vaggie ran a finger under Cherri’s underside and saw how wet and easy her finger slid straight into her slit, and Cherri let out a gasping moan as she was finally touched where it had been frantically burning.

“T-Thank you, Mistress.” She gasped as Vaggie hooked her finger around and began to stir her insides up. She lifted her head up and the nipple fell back into place with a pop as the suction was broken and Vaggie turned her attention to the other one. Meanwhile, she caused a frenzy inside Cherri who was gasping louder and louder and the wet noises that Vaggie’s hand made as it rocked back and forth were a testament to how ready Cherri was for this. She could feel the muscles wall begin to tighten around her fingers and Vaggie pulled her hand away and let go of the nipple in her mouth. Cherri’s hands were flexing uncontrollably as she was denied the orgasm she was so close to achieving, she wanted to touch herself to finish it off, but she hadn't been told she could, she let out a choking sob and struggled to stay upright. 

“Beg for it.”

“P-Please, please let me cum, I’m beggin’ Mistress, please… it hurts so much.” Vaggie straightened up and shuffled herself closer that her shirt was pressed up against Cherri’s quivering chest. 

“I’ll give you a choice pet, I’ll let you finish but if you do, I’m going to use the large beads next, or I can move straight onto the rope.”

“Let me finish, Mistress.” 

“Do it then.” Vaggie slid herself off the bed as Cherri’s hands frantically went straight to her quaking loins, and she slid her middle and index finger on one hand straight in as the other teased the love bites that had been placed on her chest and neck. Vaggie moved to the suitcase and unzipped it properly as she heard Cherri’s screams in the background as she gushed out onto her hand. Vaggie pulled out five red rubber balls connected by a thick rubber sting threaded through the centre of each, a large ring-pull was on one of the ends and each pall was roughly the size of a golf ball. She grabbed the lube as well and brought both over.

“Get back on all fours and I want you to count as they go in, understand?”

“Yes mistress, thank you for lettin’ me cum Mistress.” Vaggie brushed Cherri’s hair off her back so it hung low by the side of her hair before squirting the lubricant all over the beads and then on her finger as she brushed it over Cherri's asshole and lubricated the entrance, Cherri quivered at the coldness of the water based lubricant that had just been applied. She pressed the first red ball against it and Cherri sucked air in and held her breath, before letting out it in a long hiss as Vaggie applied slightly more pressure and her ring had begun to stretch to accommodate the lubricated object being pressed slowly inside 

“One” Cherri let out a gasp, Vaggie moved onto the second one and the same again, agonizingly slowly she pushed it inside her.

“T-Two.” This repeated, again and again until finally.

“FFFFFive.” Cherri felt a strange fullness inside her body as the rubber jostled her insides around, pressing up against nerve clusters. Her legs were trembling again, and she wanted some relief to her pressure. 

Vaggie got up and moved back to her suitcase she clicked open a small box and pulled out an antibacterial wipe and cleaned up her hands. She looked back at Cherri, who was staring longingly at her now with the addition of what looked like a ring-pull tail. She pulled out two leather cuffs that were linked by a chain along with a sturdy metal clip. 

“Get on your back.” Cherri shuffled around and lay down for her. Vaggie moved back and pulled her leggings and skirt clean off and threw them over by her other clothes. Clasped each cuff tightly around Cherri’s ankles before lifting her legs up until they were just past her head with the metal clip she then attached it to the ring on her metal collar, so she could no longer lower them. Leaving Cherri’s womanhood exposed straight up in the air. Next were the arm restraints reaching under the mattress just by Cherri’s head Vaggie pulled out the folded away piece of rope with another cuff on it, something she had left there for later use and tied Cherri’s wrist to it and the same again on the other side, she was completely exposed and unable to move. 

Moving back to the suitcase she pulled a flog that had wide long strips of leather just past its metal handle. She turned to face Cherri who was staring up at her, and she reached forward to gently tease the leather across her wet entrance, she let out a gasp as she realized what was about to happen. She leaned her arm back and Cherri flinched in anticipation when Vaggie faked a strike. Then she struck, the leather just catching the entire length of her privates and the tips stinging across the most sensitive part of her flesh. Cherri cried out with a loud wail as Vaggie drew back and struck again. She didn’t need to do this hard at all for it to be effective the delicacy of the area did all the work for her. Another few strikes down and it was turning the area slightly red but Cherri’s toes were curling as she screamed bloody murder, One last strike had her shaking in place and a small amount of liquid dribbled out of her and ran down her before pooling on the bed. 

“ Fucking whore, did you just cum from me hitting you?” Cherri was gasping.

“Y-Yes Mistress. Thank you, Mistress.” Vaggie dropped the flog and was on the bed quick as a flash straddling wide so her knees didn’t get wet she reached out and with her forefinger and thumb gently pinched and twisted on Cherri’s clit, her eye grew frantically wide as she threw her head back and screamed. As she did her other hand had a hard grip on the ring-pull and slowly began to pull on it, that had Cherri gasping as she was stretched wide as the first ball started to come out. It plopped out and Cherri gasped as she was left gaping and open. As Vaggie continued to slowly pulled down for the next ball to get caught on the closing ring of muscles only for it to be stretched open once more. Vaggie could feel Cherri’s thrashing against her restraints, clearly the torture being applied to her clit was working, and she could barely form noises. The second ball plopped out and Vaggie let go of Cherri’s clit, that earned a gasp of relief but it didn't last long as she inserted two fingers deep inside her, it was burning hot against her walls. She curled her fingers around and probed waiting to feel the area that swelled and then applied pressure to it again and again, and she continued to pull out the third ball. Cherri felt like she was about to wet herself but it was more intense than that as Vaggie probed her and it turned into a burning sensation that was spreading up and down her body that was only made worse by each the next ball being pulled and stretched out of her. 

There was only one left and Vaggie was waiting as she continued to massage Cherri’s insides with two fingers as she frantically fought against her restraints. She could feel the inside walls began to close in and a balloon seemed to be filling trying to expel her hand Cherri had gone silent and her thighs were shaking as she opened her mouth, it looked like she had forgotten how to breath and was going red in the face and neck. Vaggie picked up the pace and went frantically delving inside her, that seemed to snap Cherri with a surprise as she pulled out the last bead and at the same time pulled out her fingers and Cherri howled as she squirted out excitement that caught Vaggie full in the chest and all over the bed. 

Cherri’s head was fully laid back as she panted on the pillow, she was getting fatigued now, it was clear to see.

“I think you’ve earned your treat pet. You behaved well tonight.” Cherri smiled with her eye closed.

“T-Thank you, Mistress.” Vaggie removed the beads from the bed and placed them by the suitcase on the floor. Before crouching down at the foot of the bed in front of her splayed pet. The treat was always gentle, she ran her tongue up Cherri before placing tender kisses on her hood, Cherri let out a long-drawn-out moan as Vaggie kissed it tenderly and flicked it occasionally with her tongue. Vaggie dragged her tongue and used to hands to help spread Cherri open as she delved her tongue inside, Vaggie kept her breathing steady, and she soaked in the salty sweetness that made up the taste of her pets excitement, as she lapped at it with her tongue caused Cherri to whimper out like an injured dog. 

Vaggie’s took a moment to compose herself, when she was in this role she needed to be in charge of everything. Including how her body felt and this was not the time for her own excitement. She delved her tongue deeper and really pressed her face into it, her cheeks and chin were wet from the surrounding flesh and Cherri cried out pitifully as she tried to move. Vaggie continued the slow and steady stokes of her tongue caressing Cherri’s insides as that burning passion continued, she could see Cherri’s thighs begin to quiver again, that was her tell, and it was an obvious one, Vaggie reached up and gently stroked her thighs across the risen red welts as she pulled her tongue out to gently flick over other parts for a while. Cherri continued to gasp before finally speaking out.

“P-Please Mistress, I-I’m g-gunna C-Cum.” Vaggie lowered her tongue once more to penetrate the wet folds in time for Cherri’s final orgasm, the rush of liquid that followed along with her cries and Vaggie lapped at it all. Cherri let out a strangled cry and her entire body seemed to give out, and she just lay panting and limp. Vaggie confident she was done, stood up before reaching over and unclipping her neck ring from her legs that collapsed back down onto the bed. She undid the cuffs on her ankles and threw them behind her before moving to the wrists restraints, Cherri’s arms just laid there, not enough strength or will to move them even after they were free, her chest was still heaving in and out as she gasped, and finally Vaggie reached to undo her collar, Cherri lifted her head slightly, the only action she could really manage and to aid with its removal. As soon as it was taken off the game was over and Vaggie smiled for the first time since she started.

“How are you feeling?” Cherri gave a pathetic out of breath laugh.

“Like I’m fuckin’ spent… you want me to get up don’t you…” Vaggie nodded and Cherri swore as she rolled off the bed. 

“Sorry but it’s your fault for soaking the sheets.” Cherri managed to half stagger to a standing position. She reached a hand and gingerly touched her ass cheek.

“You fucking gave that a hammering didn’t you… fuck almost made me cry.” Vaggie paused as she was taking off the damp bedding and rolling it up. 

“You didn’t enjoy it?” Cherri turned and shook her head.

“Fuckin’ loved it.” She glanced down. “Gunna have to be careful with these.” She pointed to the numerous bites all over her breasts. Vaggie shrugged as she moved to the cupboard that Cherri kept her spare bedding in and started spreading it out. 

“I love playing with them, and I know you love it too, call it envy.” Cherri laughed and put both hands under her breasts and made them bounce up and down.

“Yeah I guess you can’t really do this can you?” Vaggie smiled and rolled her eye as she tucked a corner under the mattress.

“You’re not going to make me jealous but keep that up and next time you’ll be wearing the nipple clamps the entire time.” Cherri laughed but Vaggie saw her pause for a moment as she thought about it, Cherri staggered out of the room as Vaggie threw the duvet on the bed, the tap turned on, and heard Cherri drinking straight from it, she certainly had lost a lot of fluids, judging by the damp bedspread and how much had coated Vaggie. As she staggered back with a very happy and content smile Vaggie pointed to the bed.

“Lay on your front for me please.” Cherri flopped down and waited for the next part, the after care. Vaggie reached in and grabbed a small pot of antiseptic cream that helped with rashes and swelling and dabbing a small blob of white on her finger she gently applied to the worse of the paddle areas. Cherri flinched at the cold but didn’t complain. Once she was done she rolled over and Vaggie did the same to her front, being very careful applying it to her womanhood, which was far too sensitive right now. 

“I’m going to finish up, you get settled okay?” Cherri nodded and clambered under the blankets, Vaggie picked up the discarded anal beads and took them to the bathroom where she washed them thoroughly along with washing her hands and face clean. Moving back into the room she took another antibacterial wipe to give the leather part of her flog a clean and one final wipe on the beads. Cherri looked exhausted and content, across from her.

“Your a real neat freak you know?” Vaggie laughed.

“I’m not that bad, I know a  _ real  _ neat freak, they’re a lot worse.” With everything either drying or packed away she started to strip off her own clothes before sliding into the bed with Cherri, who immediately cuddled into her, placing her thigh across Vaggie’s front and her chest was nestled into Vaggie’s shoulder. Cherri leant in and kissed the side of her face.

“That was amazin’…” Vaggie let out a long sigh as she settled into the warm embrace, She had found that session to be deeply satisfying. Cherri didn’t take long to fall asleep and roll off of her, it allowed Vaggie to curl up on her side just behind the cylclops and breath in that wonderful smell of her hair again, she found it strangely relaxing and soon Vaggie drifted off too. 

Vaggie woke up first in the hours of the morning, she yawned and stretched up. Cherri was many things, of the things she was not, a morning person would be top of the list, followed shortly after by grace. Cherri was lying on her back spread-eagled across most of the space with an arm and leg sticking out one side of the covers, her mouth was wide open as she snored loudly. It had taken Vaggie quite some time to get used to that noise before she could get any sleep around here. Knowing that Cherri wasn’t going to be awake for at least another four hours. She quietly slid out of bed and started to get dressed. Once that was done, she packed away the rest of her gear that was now dried, zipped up her suitcase before quietly moving it to the front door. 

She went to get a glass before realizing there weren't any and looking over at the sink there was a collection of dirty glasses piled up waiting to be washed. Vaggie rolled her eye and moved over and putting on the hot water and a dab of dish soap started to clean all the plates and glasses. The pipe clanged loudly as the water began to heat up.

“You live like a pig Cherri… sheesh.” Five minutes of scrubbing on the especially dried on food stains there was now a clean stack of dishes and glasses drying next to the sink. It would be a nice present for Cherri to find. She turned on the cold water and waited for it to actually be cold before leaning down and taking a quick drink. Getting up she just about ready to leave, she got a shock of a life when Cherri naked body appeared by the bedroom door, although Vaggie’s early guess was still pretty accurate. 

Cherri looked like the walking dead, a fully asleep zombie, her hair had lost all form of shape and was just wildly spread everywhere. She yawned when trying to speak and the first half of her sentence was completely lost.

“-ack to bed.” Vaggie shook her head,

“I should be going, I think Lucifer has a job for me to do today.” Cherri grumbled before moved forward sleepily and got hold of Vaggie’s wrist and started to tug on her.

“Come… back, to bed.” Vaggie rolled her eye, at least everything else was packed.

“Fine, but only for ten more minutes.” Cherri stumbled around before padding back to her bedroom still holding onto Vaggie’s wrist. Vaggie quickly took her clothes off again and glanced over at Cherri seemed to be waiting to make sure Vaggie didn’t just leave again. Slipping back under the covers Cherri practically rolled on top of her and entangled her with arms and legs before using half her hair and Vaggie’s shoulder as a pillow. 

Well she wasn’t going to go anywhere now, Vaggie glared up at the ceiling as she heard Cherri start to snore again. Vaggie found herself drifting back off into a nap as she found the steady rhythm of Cherri’s heart and breathing to be relaxing. When her eyes opened again She glanced across noticing that Cherri was no longer stuck on top of her, instead she was resting on her side and watching Vaggie, she looked far more awake although her hair was still an explosive mess. 

“Hey sweets, how you feeling?” Vaggie looked at her.

“Like im going to be late.” Vaggie went to get up and Cherri’s arm shot across and held her down. Vaggie grabbed her hand to move it off.

“Come on, Cherri I need to go.” Cherri shuffled forward to try to pin her down.

“No you don't. Not right now… besides… I think you deserve to relax some, after all your hard work last night.”

“It’s fine Cherri, really.” Cherri looked annoyed at her.

“Don’t bullshit with me Vaggie, if you want to leave just fuckin’ say so, don’t give me excuses that you need to do shit.” Vaggie turned her head to stare at her.

“Whoa, what’s that about?” A red blush spread across Cherri’s face, and she looked awkward.

“I fuckin’ hate it when you leave when I’m still asleep. We see each other once every couple of weeks for a night and you can’t even be fucked to hang around in the mornin’.” 

“If this was such a big deal, why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“It wasn’t a big deal, now it is… I was gunna make you some breakfast…” Vaggie let out a laugh,

“On what? All your dishes were dirty!” Cherri was red as a tomato and huffed.

“I woulda thought of somethin’!” Her crossed pupil looked away as she stopped looking at Vaggie, she rolled over. Vaggie couldn’t believe Cherri was being this silly but turned to face her and had to wade through the mass of hair before she finally got to her shoulder, she placed some kissed on the freckled skin and Cherri just huffed and tried to shift her shoulder away. Vaggie didn’t give up and gripped an arm forcing Cherri to roll onto her back. She had her arms cross and turned her head away.

“Look, If you want I can make sure I stay the morning too, I didn’t think you cared.” Cherri glowed practically scarlet.

“I don’t  _ care.  _ It’s just not fair y’know?” Vaggie lowered her eye to stare at her unconvinced.

“Unfair huh?” Caught in a lie Cherri quickly spoke out.

“Yeah, fuck knows I love this, but what about you, y’know?” 

“I enjoy what I do, I just like it in a slightly different way.” It was about the power and command she had, not about the sexual gratification, to have full control over someone else was such a power rush and Vaggie loved it. Cherri turned to look at her.

“But I like to watch you as well, like we did on the first night.” Vaggie hummed. 

“Okay, so how about this, Maybe I introduce a little more of you doing things to me when we have the collar on?”

“... and I want you to stay in the mornin’ too.” Vaggie nodded.

“Okay.” Cherri grinned at her and shuffled around, so she was pressed up against Vaggie’s side again.Their lips met and Vaggie felt a hand trailing down her stomach to start touching her intimately, she smiled through the kiss, Cherri had a libido of a god-damn rabbit. Vaggie reached her own hand up to nestle in-between Cherri’s shapely thighs, the bomber opened her legs a little to grant easier access before hissing loudly and breaking the kiss as Vaggie touched her.

“Fuckin’ gently! Its still sore.” Vaggie let out a ridiculous noise that would have been a laugh if it wasn't for the fingers that were pushing inside her.

“Do… you want me to… stop?” Vaggie spoke between tiny pants as her breathing hitched again. 

“I didn’t fuckin’ say that, just be gentle.” Vaggie settled for a much slower gentle pace, and they settled back down to kissing each other. Eventually Vaggie found release as she let a warm wave flood over her, Cherri was having difficulty getting there, clearly suffering from discomfort, her eye was shut, and she winced now and then. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Vaggie called out, Cherri nodded with embarrassment and Vaggie withdrew her hand. Vaggie tried to lighten the mood.

“Maybe give it a couple of days before you sleep with someone else, or it’ll never heal.” It in fact had the opposite effect.   
  


“What?” Vaggie looked at her and Cherri had stared back.

“Look I know you call me a whore… but I'm  _ your  _ whore, it's different. I’m not fuckin’ anyone else.” Vaggie had been surprised twice today.

“Oh I just thought…” Cherri looked awkward again. 

“Yeah… well I’m not.” Trying to change the subject Vaggie rifled around the pool of her clothes off the side of the bed before settling back into a cuddle, she opened up her calendar, and flicked through the dates.

“So I’m good two weeks from n-...” Cherri blinked.

“What’s up?” 

“Vaggie showed her the phone and the date it displayed, Cherri’s heart almost stopped, and she gripped a little tighter around Vaggie.

“Can we make it just under two weeks please?”

“Yeah… I think that would be best.”

***

Thirteen days to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They bang... It's hot. 
> 
> Cherri doesn't want Vaggie to go in the morning, is a whiny bitch about it
> 
> Cherri manages to guilt her way into Vaggie's loins
> 
> They plan the next date and freak out a little
> 
> 13 days to go.


	33. What Exactly Does it Mean to Date a Pyromaniac?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niffty gets a few things sorted for Charlie who seems to be rather blue, Vaggie gets into a strange conversation with a certain bomber.

The bathroom door was locked and the shower blasted on full, pelting Niffty’s small body who was sat on the floor of it clutching her sodden hair with both hands and crying hysterically. She was still trying to come to terms with things and it hurt, it hurt her so much. It felt like her heart was being pulled out her body by Alastor again, but this time she was still alive and could just feel the raw gaping hole it left.

This was good practice as she frantically trembled in the shower, she had been shown how to shield her emotions. She needed to hide this feeling from Charlie. There were certain things Charlie couldn’t find out. Niffty pictured Charlie again, smiling and holding her, and she lost it as she sobbed. She gasped in fresh air and held it in her lungs for a few moments.

Charlie deserved to be happy, Niffty had the chance to make it happen. Charlie was almost as sick as Niffty was, the princess helped her so now it was time for Niffty to return the gesture. Knowing full well what it meant. She tilted her face and let the shower wash away her tears, and she finally managed to calm her breathing down, and she stood up. She was only allowed to cry for this long each morning during her shower otherwise Charlie would worry, and if she worried everything would be ruined, Niffty had to be the rock. Getting dried she stepped out into the bedroom and on cue Charlie swooped down on her and picked her up. When they were both standing the height different was shocking, so Charlie picked up Niffty, and she would just wrap her legs around Charlie’s middle with arms around her neck like a small limpet, they shared a kiss that turned into a little more fiery with Niffty’s gentle guidance before they both tumbled back onto the bed. 

They lay the furiously capturing each other's lips and Charlie was running her hands up and down Niffty’s back. When they parted the pair of them were breathing harder.

“I just wanted to kiss you good luck for work!” Charlie feebly protested. Niffty smiled at her slyly.

“And I just wanted to kiss you to let you know what I was doing in the shower.” Charlie grinned at her.

“That’s amazing Niffty! You didn’t even need me to help!” Niffty crouched up and whispered into Charlie’s ear.

“I need you tonight though, up for giving me a hand?” Charlie let out a tiny whimper.

“Hand, mouth, tongue… whatever you want tonight.” Niffty kissed her quickly again and pulled away before Charlie could get a firm grip around her. The princess let out a needy noise, and Niffty laughed.

“Hold onto that until tonight.” Charlie let out an exasperated sigh.

“But that’s so long away!” Niffty let out a giggle as she finished getting dressed. She gave a small pirouette.

“Look good for work?” Charlie nodded.

“Same as every day, perfect. I was thinking I might go out and try to find another job.” Niffty cooed.

“Ooo, good luck. Hope it goes well.” Charlie shuffled around, slightly uncomfortably.

“I think I’ll need it, no one want’s a waste of sp-” Niffty shouted across and interrupted

“Hey! What have said about that?” Charlie let out a long sigh.

“I’m not a waste of space, they just don’t know how to appreciate me…” Niffty folded her arms and frowned.

“That’s right. Who appreciates you?” Charlie blushed as she looked at the tiny demon staring at her.

“You do…” Niffty tapped her foot.

“Who else?” Charlie fidgeted. 

“Me…” Niffty tilted her head,

“Are you a waste of space?” Charlie shook hers.

“No…”

“That’s right no! So I’ll see you tonight and you can tell me all about your day?” Charlie nodded and smiled as Niffty left.

***

The shift had been gross, like super gross. Who thought that bukkake scat party would be a popular genre. She had taken one look at the room and just got the hell out of there, before eventually having to come back, she couldn’t decide if it was better to get it whilst everything was still glistening or when it had dried. She also considered just burning the room down. When she had arrived the director had said ‘don’t worry we put sheets down.’ Yeah... great, by sheet he meant a single picnic blanket in the centre of the floor, it was fabric and had seemed to absorb an awful lot of soiling. Snapping her gloves on tight Niffty shuddered as she began to work. It was horrible, but the extra pay this offered was something that Niffty and Charlie sorely needed. It was shopping day today and Niffty needed to buy food for the week along with a small treat for her and Charlie, she had saved up enough spare that she was going to get a box of hot chocolate mix, Charlie will need it tonight.

***

Charlie was trying her best not to hyperventilate crouched out of sight down a side alley. She screwed her eyes tight.

“Don’t cry this time, don’t cry this time, don’t cry this time!” Another failed interview, she thought that maybe she could try being a journalist, she liked talking to people but of course that was a stupid idea, she didn’t realize that Katie Killjoy had final say on any new journalist who makes it to the team and as soon as she found out Charlie was applying for a junior role had barged into the group interview and turned it into a one and a half hour session where they all mocked her viciously. She had just about held it together in there before they finally let her run out, and now she was just sat crouched down alone. 

“I just need to calm down, come on Charlie lets rationalize this… going to have bad things, but that’s what makes the good things better. So what’s bad… Vaggie probably never wants to see me again, So I’ll probably never marry anyone… and I’ll just grow up to be an old barren spinster. What else? My mother has given me away, so she can take Vaggie, so she replaced a useless daughter with a much better one, and my dad hates me because I'm too stupid to learn anything. That’s pretty bad, oh, my dreams and passions lasted less than a year so now everyone in hell knows how much of a failure I am… I can't get a job and I have no money. I think that's about all the bad stuff… so what’s going well? I’m not dead… is that even a good thing? If I was just gone how many of my issues would go with it? All of them… I wouldn't be here to worry. Niffty’s good… she’s here because another one of my mistakes, but she’s good… She’s the only good thing I have left. What would she say if she saw me like this? ‘Stop thinking that way Charlie! You’ve still got good in you! Else I wouldn’t be here!’... yeah something like that.” 

Charlie let out a sigh, it was no use, she started making her way back to the hotel, maybe if she cleaned up she would feel more useful to someone. 

***

When the door opened and Charlie looked up, she was still feeling rough after the day, but she gave Niffty a large smile, she had been the one out earning the money. The tiny demon walked in hold a steaming white mug, Charlie looked at curiously and then caught a whiff of the chocolate in the air. Niffty placed it on the table. 

“I got you a hot chocolate, how's your day been?” Charlie couldn’t handle the gesture and broke down. Falling to her knees she didn’t even notice how quickly Niffty had crossed the room to hold her and stroke Charlie’s hair, she looked straight into her eye.

“Y-You’re my good t-thing…” Niffty gave Charlie a sad smile before leaning in and kissing her, the princess started unbuttoning her shirt with shaky fingers before slipping the whole thing off, Niffty kissed at her bare shoulders and Charlie cried out. They moved to the bed, Charlie was crying throughout most of their sex that night, and was so grateful that Niffty didn’t stop to ask her about it, tonight what Charlie needed most in the word was to feel like she was needed. Not someone to be looked after or cared for, just needed by someone and as Niffty kissed her neck and chest, despite the streams of tears running onto the pillow, Charlie got just that. 

***

Twelve days to go.

***

Alastor was resting comfortably on the sofa with a book in his hand, Angel was lying down resting his head on his lap and staring up at the radio demon as he concentrated on reading. 

“I can’t imagine watching me read is very interesting.” Angel bit his lip,

“It’s fun to watch ya concentrate on stuff, makes ya look handsome.” Alastor rolled his eyes as Angel shuffled to get a bit more comfortable. Angel let out a contended sigh.

“I wonder how Cherri’s gettin’ on with Vaggie…” Alastor licked his thumb before turning the page.

“Why don’t you ask her?” Angel scoffed,

“Bitch won’t tell me.” Alastor paused it sounded for a moment that Angel was actually upset about not being kept in the loop, perhaps he felt like he was owed some answers since he set the two of them up, a bit possessive but hardly the worst trait to have.

“Would you like to know what I think?” Angel looked up and met Alastor’s gaze.

“Sure Smiles, you’re like the smartest person I know.” Alastor gave a little grin and remembered the page number before shutting the book and starting to stroke Angels head, there was a little murmur of approval and it could have almost been mistaken for purring. 

“If it went poorly I’m sure she would have said, plus you say they keep seeing each other right?” Angel nodded and Alastor continued.

“Well I should think it’s pretty obvious then.” Angel huffed

“Well go on, spill it!” 

“I think it's probably going better than Cherri originally thought.” Angel paused for a moment,

“Ya don’t mean, she’s crushin’ for Vaggie do ya?” Alastor shrugged.

“She seemed to share the details of the first night with you… so why not now?” Angel grinned wickedly and pulled out his phone. 

“This’ll get her.” he sent a message to Cherri.

**Sup bitch, u want to grab some drinks tonight? I hear Vags has got a new squeeze, so I figured you ain't got much else going on.**

Alastor had been watching him type, and smiled Angel could be devious when he wanted to, pity this was going to backfire horribly. It was barely fifteen seconds before his phone started ringing. Angel laughed out loud and had to take a few moments, so he could answer his phone.

“Hey bitch, so you down to party tonight?” there was a silence before Cherri’s voice sounded out.

“Who is it?” Angel feigned ignorance as he got out of Alastor’s lap and begun to pace the room.

“What’s that now?”

“Who. Is. It?” 

“Oh! You mean Vaggie’s new thing, no idea, but you guys were just fuck buddies right? So no harm, I figured she would have told ya.” Cherri laughed, 

“Bullshit! There’s no one new.” Angel grinned as he started to tease

“Then why the fuck did you call me so quick? Worried much?” Cherri snorted.

“Please Slut, I just wanted to see if you were sniffing fuckin’ glue again cos you’ve lost your shit.”

“Haha just cos you wish you had someone else to do it with, besides how do you know Vaggie doesn’t have a side piece she only sees you like twice a month!” There was a growl and Angel had struck a nerve. Cherri spoke out quickly and without thinking.

“Because Mistress would have told me!” There was absolute. Fucking. Silence. You could have heard a pin drop in the next town over as Angel blinked. There was whirring and grinding in his head as dusty cogs began to turn. Then slowly, it looked like Angel was beginning to swell like a giant balloon as he inflated his lungs.

**"YOUR WHAT!?!”**

“Shut up”

**“DID YOU JUST SAY ‘MISTRESS’?”** He was starting to shake with laughter and the tears were running freely down his face.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT IT!”

**“THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO DO, AGGRESSIVELY ‘BOTTOM’ AT ME?”** Angel howled with laughter and his sides had begun to hurt. 

“YOU FUCKIN’ PRICK! NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I'M GOING TO SHOVE SO MUCH TNT INTO YOUR GAPIN’ ASSHOLE WE’LL BE ABLE TO SET YOU ON FIRE AND CELEBRATE NEW YEAR!” 

**“BETTER MAKE SURE ‘MISTRESS’ SAYS IT’S OKAY FIRST!”** Cherri hung up and Angel howled with laughter and had to support himself against the wall. Alastor watched with mild interest.

“Get what you were after?”

“Fuckin’ hell Smiles, she’s fucking bottoming for Vaggie… Holy fucking shit…” Alastor rolled his eyes.

“That means what exactly?” Angel had to take a few steadying breaths and wipe the tears from his eyes.

“It means she ain't a fuckin’ badass bitch, if she’s begging at Vaggie’s feet all the time, Fuck me smiles I thought it was going to be juicy, but this? Fuck!” Alastor looked at Angel still hunched over and laughing.

“So it could ruin her reputation then, her preference in position with a relationship?” Angel nodded and sniffed.

“Yeah No one would take her seriously if that came out, she’d fuckin’ blow a gasket and firebomb half the city!” Alastor looked curiously over to Angel,

“So are you going to tell anyone?” Angel head snapped round to look at the radio demon.

“Nah, fuck that I ain’t no snitch, plus she’s my co-bitch… doesn’t mean I ain't gunna have fun though.” He whipped his phone out again.

**Could u ask ur Mistress if it would be cool if we went out tomorrow night? Or do you have to be in bed when its dark… u know, so u can get tucked in.**

He sent the message and started laughing again, he was going to have too much fun with this. 

***

“I’m not botherin’ you or nothin’ am I?” Vaggie laughed as she settled herself in bed, it was evening and Cherri had dialled up for a video call, just because they only saw each other once every two weeks, didn’t mean they cut all contact. Most nights there would be a text or a video call.

“It’s never bothered me when you’ve called before, why would it now?” Cherri shrugged.

“Dunno, just thought I’d check.” It fell silent and Vaggie looked at the large eye that was staring back at her from beyond the screen.

“So Cherri, had a good day?” 

“Err, yeah… got a bunch of priming agents that should give my bombs a new kick… pretty happy about that. What about you?”

“Not a lot, ran some errands and did some exercises”

“You work out a lot?”

“Yeah, when I can I like to keep my strength up.” Cherri let out a sigh.

“Can I ask you something?” Vaggie laughed

“You’ve never stopped to ask me if you can ask me something before? What’s got you so worked up?” Cherri seemed to fidget.

“You know when I said that wasn’t fuckin’ around with anyone else… Do you? Do you have other pets?... or maybe a girlfriend?” 

“Cherri I-” Cherri looked panicked and quickly interrupted to blurt out.

“It doesn’t matter if you do… I just wanna know.” Vaggie sighed and looked at her.

“I don’t have anyone else, but why do you seem to care so much? I’m not going to just start ignoring you.” Cherri seemed to calm down slightly.

“Yeah, sorry I’m actin’ like a psycho-bitch. Angel just got into my head today and it’s been drivin’ me fuckin’ mad.”

“What did Angel do?”

“Said you had a new friend and that you wouldn’t be seein me any more.” Vaggie shook her head.

“Fuckin’ spider loves to shit stir.” Cherri laughed,

“Tell me about it, don’t worry I’ll get even.” Vaggie grinned.

“I’m sure you will.” Cherri fidgeted again.

“Listen if you do find someone else… and they’re err, if they’re cool with it… you could always bring me too. Ya know if you wanted… as long as they can keep a secret!” Vaggie’s mouth fell open.

“I thought you didn’t want anyone else knowing!” Cherri shook her head.

“I don’t… but I trust you, so if you can trust someone else… that’s fine.” Vaggie frowned and Cherri looked worried.

“What is it?” Vaggie sighed,

“Listen, Cherri I got to ask because if I don’t it's going to bug me. Do you want a relationship with me? You have feelings for me right?” Cherri went bright red and you could almost see her hesitation to end the video call right then and there. There was a long pause and she quietly spoke out.

“Yeah, but not like you think.” Vaggie waited and Cherri seemed to have trouble getting the words out.

“I don’t work with the regular, Nine to five married life right? I like what we have going, two seperate people doin’ our own thing, and we meet up and just have a lot of fun. But no one seems to get that about me, that it’s a thing I want. They think I’m just playin’ the field or whatever the fuck it is. So they move on or think I’m not as interested and it hurts ya know? So I want to keep what we have… I don’t want it to change, I don’t want to spend every day with you or any of that mushy shit. I just want you to know that I think this is good, an’ I don’t want it to end. So meet other people get that fuckin’ wholesome shit everyone goes mad for… just, don’t forget about me ‘kay?” Vaggie expression softened, she hadn’t expected exactly that.

“Cherri, I like what we have going on too, I have a lot of fun with you and I don’t want that to stop, so I get what you’re saying. Us, once every couple of weeks, is your every day thing, so I won’t treat it like it’s nothing.” Cherri let out a grin.

“Thanks, fuck it go heavy here all of a sudden right?” Vaggie laughed,

“Yeah I think it did.” 

“So, wanna watch me play with my tits instead?”  
  
***

Eleven days to go

*** 


	34. Charlie's confession and A Job for Vagatha

Charlie was playing idly with her hands, not really watching the TV, she had spent the entire day in a state of worry whilst Niffty was working. It didn’t help that she knew Niffty could feel it too, but when the tiny demon got back she had just said to her.

“It’s okay, when you’re ready we can talk.” They just moved on, cooked dinner and were sat in Charlie’s bed watching a show, both nude and under the covers. It was Niffty’s turn to pick, and she had chosen a documentary about famous painters lives, she sighed wistfully at the shots of the artwork on display. Charlie smiled at her,

“What’s that sigh for?” Niffty didn’t look away from the screen.

“Nothing, just wish I could paint… look how beautiful it is.” Charlie wrapped an arm around her and squeezed.

“Never too late to start if you wanted?” Niffty shook her head.

“It’s too messy, I have enough to clean without having to worry about paint stains too, it’s just a dream and that’s okay.” Charlie settled back down but the nerves in her body were getting worse as she had the arm around Niffty.

“N-Niffty… I…” Niffty pressed the button on the controller to turn off the TV and turned to face Charlie.

“You ready to talk?” Charlie swallowed hard and nodded.

“I just wanted to tell you something, that’s been getting to me for the last couple of days. I appreciate you Niffty, I really do.” Niffty smiled and patted Charlie’s hand.

“Thanks Charlie, that means a lot.” Charlie shook her head frantically and Niffty paused with a questioning look.

“That’s not all, but I need to let it out in one go or I’ll lose my nerve, okay?” Niffty nodded and waited with a patient smile.

“I’ve been having dark thoughts recently… really dark thoughts. But every time I do I always think ‘what would Niffty say about this?’ it helps me calm down… you, you help me calm down. I’ve always struggled in the dark… but I always thought it was my burden to bear. You helped me, because you’ve been here for me, to guide me away from that path. You have been there for me, so much and I’m scared that you think I take you for granted when its anything but! I know I said that we’re just roommates with benefits… but we’re not. I know what I said about Vaggie, I still do love her… I really do, but I’ve come to love you as well… I love you.” Charlie stared at the tiny demon as she absorbed it all and waited with bated breath. 

It was a hot shard of glass being pushed into chest, straight down onto her heart, and it tore away at her insides, Niffty’s kept her face as still as possible as this feeling eviscerated her. Charlie needed confirmation of what she said, Niffty could see the need to be validated and knew it had to happen, but if Niffty spoke now she would just sob. Instead, she moved forward to capture Charlie in a kiss, the anxiety in the princess seemed to melt away as she was gently pushed onto her back, Niffty withdrew her mouth and started kissing small circles on Charlie’s neck and shoulder, she concentrated on the task at hand and not the agony inside her. Charlie let out a moan as her thighs started to rub together as Niffty applied more pressure to Charlie’s collar bone and worked her way down, head disappearing under the sheet. She delicately kissed around Charlie’s now rock hard nipples and the princess bucked her hips and gasped Niffty could see in the darkness of under the covers Charlie's hands were gripping tightly to the sheets either side of her body as she began to gyrate her hips. Trailing her tongue down she teased Charlie’s naval and then sinking even lower made Charlie gasp out.

“N-Niffty, you don’t have to… I know you don’t like doing th- aaaaah.” Charlie let out a long-drawn-out moan as Niffty had without hesitation, placed a kiss straight on Charlie’s womanhood. Instinct seemed to kick into Charlie, and she spread her legs as wide as she could and was letting off soft gasping moans as Niffty tended to her delicately with her tongue. 

For Niffty the taste was more bitter than how she imagined it would be, and she closed her eye as she probed her tongue inside earning a strange high-strung squeal from Charlie as her legs shook. Inside it was soft and warm as Niffty’s tongue explored. This wasn’t about what Niffty thought was disgusting any more, she had pushed past those thoughts and instead concentrated on the things that Charlie needed. The pain in her chest was getting worse, Charlie was enjoying this too much, the tender affections that she placed all around her arousal was getting too much, and she was gasping and sighing, twisting and turning in place. She was whispering out the words under her breath but Niffty could still hear them.

“I love you, I love you, I’m going to cum because I love you.” Charlie’s whole body was shaking like a leaf, and she spoke louder.

“N-Niffty, I’m g-going to c-c-c….” Charlie went silent as her back arched and her muscles tensed, Niffty continued repeating the same action with her tongue to coax Charlie’s insides into releasing, and she finally spasmed hard and gasped, a shaky hand came down and gently touched Niffty’s hair, and she slid out from under the covers at the foot of the bed before heading straight towards the bathroom. Charlie didn’t ask and just lay there panting whilst Niffty was going to clean up. 

Niffty closed the door, and one of her legs gave out, and she stumbled forward before getting to the shower, she turned it on and then let the pain overtake her as she silently screamed into the floor. Her whole body was wracked with agony as she trembled in place. Charlie had told her the words that she desperately wanted to hear for so long, but hearing them now? It hurt her too much, and she curled up by the pooling water and let her tears get carried off by the drain. 

This pain was too intense, too close to her heart, she didn’t know if she could survive it. She retched as if she was going to be sick but nothing came out, and she held her hands to her face and screwed her eye shut tight, as she gasped in a ragged breath before retching again. This pain hurt so much it made her want to be sick. Finally, again she felt her stomach surge and this time she had to hastily get to the toilet as half her dinner came back up, and she vomited into the porcelain bowl. She rinsed her mouth out with water before spitting that in the toilet too and flushed, taking a deep breath she managed to control herself. She flushed once more and then quickly scrubbed the toilet clean before getting in the shower to wash any traces or scents of cleaning chemicals off her body. Niffty dried off her face and body took another calming breath before smiling and walking back into the bedroom. 

Charlie was waiting, staring at her with a dreamy sort of smile from across the bed as Niffty slid back under the covers next to her.

“Niffty… you really spoil me don’t you.” Now with her composure regained Niffty answered back.

“Just what I think you needed at the time.” Charlie shuffled closer and Niffty laid down on her front as Charlie began planting kisses on her small shoulders and down her back. Niffty enjoyed having her back kissed. Charlie’s hot breath whispered into her ear and it made Niffty shudder.

“Are you ready for me to spoil you?” Niffty nodded and paused.

“I love you too Charlie.”

***

Ten days to go.

***

Vaggie was standing in the hall and waited, usually when Lucifer asked to meet her he was already at the location, this time however he was not. She tapped her foot slightly. And a message buzzed through to her phone, taking it out she glanced down, Cherri was at it again, it was a photo taken of her standing up with the camera pointing down her body her other free hand lifting open her skirt and underwear and you could just start to see the beginnings of what lay underneath.

**Now, your turn X**

Vaggie shook her head smiling, then glancing around at the empty hall, no one was coming and the large chamber echoed steps quite well. She blushed as she hitched up her dress and used a thumb to pull her underwear to one side she took the photo and sent it.

“I’ll never understand today’s youth…” Lucifer was standing directly behind her and Vaggie screamed, throwing her phone in the air. She had to dive to catch it landing unceremoniously on the floor. With a ragged breath she got up to face him.

“Why do you always sneak around?” Lucifer smiled and tilted his head.

“A better thought my little tiger is to not wonder why I move silently through my own home, but to hope instead that I don’t begin to question you about the photo you just took.” Vaggie’s face turned bright red, and she stared at the floor. When she didn’t respond Lucifer laughed.

“That’s better, I have a job for you to carry out for me. The Delivery of several letters, I imagine considering the location of the recipients that this will take most of the day but it needs to be done, and it needs to be done by days end. Understand?” Vaggie nodded as she took the small collection of letters from his outstretched hand.

“What is the phrase this time?” same as the other delivery runs, they needed to provide a phrase before Vaggie could hand them anything, but this time Lucifer shook his head, and spoke over his shoulder as he walked away. 

“None required just make sure you hand it to them in person, oh and a word of warning, a few might try to kill you.” Nothing really new about that in hell, but Vaggie turned over the letters to see who they were addressed to.

**Alastor**

**Rosie**

**Valentino**

**Velvet**

**Vox**

Vaggie’s hand shook as she stared at Velvet’s name, she had to hand deliver something from Lucifer to each of the overlords? This must be really important and Vaggie wasn’t sure who to begin with. Alastor would be easiest so maybe save him for last? Lucifer had warned that they might try to kill her but Vaggie might end up trying to kill Velvet. She took a calming breath and counted in her head to four. Velvet was going to be second to last in case Vaggie lost it and then Alastor to calm down.

“Right, Rosie seems like a safe bet first.” Vaggie moved with purpose, her destination; ~~Franklin~~ and Rosie's Emporium. 

It was a strange shop, like a boutique but more esoteric. It seemed that Rosie dealt with magic and spells, Behind glass counters were listed all number of charms, from clouding someone's senses to inflicting grievous injury, no wonder she had such power in hell, if she could sell these charms to those who could afford to pay, Vaggie wondered what spells she kept just for herself. Of course Rosie wasn’t at the shop desk that would have been too easy, however it appeared that her staff were courteous and when Vaggie explained that she had something to deliver in person to her hands only one of the attendants had left to get her. Soon enough Rosie had appeared she looked stiff as a board but still moved with a gliding grace, Vaggie wondered how stiff that dress she was wearing was.

“You have a message to deliver?” Vaggie nodded, shuffled through the envelopes and handed her the correct one, Rosie’s eyes narrowed as she studied the handwriting.

“From our lord and master to boot, you must be a special little thing, tell me dear what’s your name? That you’ve been trusted delivering Lucifer’s mail.” 

“Vaggie, ma’am.” Rosie paused and then something clicked.

“So, you’re the one Alastor incessantly talks me ear off about during our tea’s.” Vaggie face flushed. 

“Alastor talks about me?” Rosie nodded smiling a little.

“Non-stop my dear, he’s become a bit of a broken record… quite the bore. Well, it was nice to make your acquaintance.” She opened up the letter and quickly read its contents, her eyes darted back to Vaggie.

“Thank you my dear, you have a pleasant day now.” Vaggie gave a little bow unsure of how to really respond to a prim and proper Overlord. Rosie let the letter drop from her hands and it turned to ash before it hit the floor. Vaggie left and sighed.

“That one was easy, don’t think I’ll get as lucky with the next lot.” She looked around and noticing the towers of the porn studio’s first, decided that it was going to be Valentino… the scumbag.

The receptionist here was not as helpful.

“If you don’t have appointment, you can’t see him.” Vaggie growled in frustration.

“Will you fucking listen to me! I have something that I have to deliver to him in person!” 

“Sir, please calm down. All mail deliveries are placed and signed for here.” Vaggie pupil was the size of a pinprick.

“I’M A FUCKING WOMAN YOU PRICK!” The receptionist stared for a moment,

“Oh sorry, I thought you were cross-dressing, it's the butch hands that confused me. Sorry.” he didn’t sound sorry and Vaggie lost it, she jumped across the desk and grabbed his head before slamming it repeatedly against the phone that rested there.

“Tell. Valentino. He’s. Got. MAIL!” Each word punctuated with another head slam. When she let go he flopped straight onto the floor before shakily raising and hand and pressing a button in the desk, the elevator doors down the hall dinged open. Vaggie stalked straight over and pressed the only lit up button, the receptionist still hadn’t gotten up and was probably suffering from severe head trauma. 

“Prick.” Vaggie closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as the elevator rumbled upwards, taking in a deep breath she held it in to the count of hour and then released. The doors dinged open and Vaggie stepped out clearly in the middle of a private party, a crowd surrounding two girls performing with a large double ended dildo, Vaggie averted her eyes as she heard someone cry out.

“Now, do ass to ass!” Slinking around the outskirts she was mainly unnoticed well apart from Valentino who was watching her with mild interest, he was uninterested in the show, it was too plain for him, but Vaggie’s arrival was something new. He shifted and the girls that were hugging into him shifted out of place as he got up and moved to intercept as she clearly hadn’t seen him yet.

“Now, now sugar, what’s a pretty thing like you doing here?” Vaggie turned her head turned quickly and had to look up to see his golden tooth flashed in a smile in her direction. Vaggie moved around before pulling out an envelope and handing it to him, Valentino looked at it but didn’t take it.

“Mail should be left at the front desk, honey.” Vaggie still had her hand extended.

“Has to be to your person only.” She clearly looked awkward being here and Valentino loved it. He also wondered where he would get a new receptionist, seeing as he failed to stop Vaggie, he was already fired but just didn’t know it. 

“Fine, fine… tell me ever thought about staring in your own show, honey? It’s quite liberating and my lovely ladies could show you a trick or two…” Vaggie flushed red.

“No. Thank you.” Valentino laughed as he took the letter, finally.

“Shame…” He tore it open and stared at its contents before starting to laugh loudly. He dropped it similarly as Rosie and left without saying a word. Vaggie moved quickly to get out of the room the sounds becoming too noisy and distracting. Back in the lobby the receptionist cowered when she approached again. She balled a fist and he screamed and hid. Out into the air she had three more to do and it was turning into late afternoon, all this travelling around the city was time-consuming, but she carried on, hoping to get done before it was too late. It was to the broadcast towers next. These controlled the distribution of Vox’s network, it was a haunting place because no one apart from Vox worked there. Everything was automated and the large skeletal structure rose up out of the ground like a jutting out bone, the large mast of the tower cast a net like shadow across the nearby buildings and Vaggie approach the main gates, there was a buzzer. She pressed it and heard the mechanical whirl of the surveillance camera swivel and zoom in on her, the buzzer crackled with static, and he leant down to speak into it.

“I’ve got a message for Vox, has to be delivered to his hands only.” A voice sounded on the other side.

“Show the letter to the camera.” Vaggie grabbed it and held it up, the camera zoomed in on the hand writing before finally there was a buzzing sound as the magnetic locks disengaged on the door, and she pushed her way inside. Footsteps echoed on the loud floor, and the noise seemed to reverberate around the room. There wasn’t a single piece of fabric to be seen, just metalwork, cables and smooth floor tiles. Only one of the corridors had lights lit above them and with nothing else in sight, Vaggie followed the trail of lights. 

It led straight to a room that was shaped like a giant dome, a single swivel chair in its centre the walls were covered by monitors, and they formed one huge picture, data feeding through showed the stats and trends of virtually all of Vox’s network, projected growths, the news and social media trends, the chair rotated and Vox stood up. All the screens went black. When he spoke his voice had a harsh electric current running through it.

“Lucifer’s messenger?” Vaggie looked at him curiously.

“How did you know?” Vox’s face image flickered.

“Analysed the hand writing, I never have others in here otherwise, now if you wouldn’t mind?” he held out a hand and waited, Vaggie crossed to the centre of the room and handed the letter over. Vox almost looked disdainfully at it, clearly he would have preferred an email. He opened it glanced at it for a second and then let it drop to the floor where it burst into flames. 

“Thank you, follow the lights and see yourself out.”

“Err, okay.” Vaggie turned to leave and wondered why Alastor hated him so, much he didn’t seem that ba-

Everything locked up as a surge of electricity hit the base of her spine and her muscles locked up, and she fell straight on her face. Vox was clutching a very elegant looking shock baton, it was arching lightning everywhere, including up his own arm, but he seemed complete unfazed by it. 

She heard footsteps circling her as she tried desperately to relax her muscles into moving again. Vox’s face displayed an image of malice and his mouth was stretched wide in a smile. He turned the baton over in his hands before striking down hard but Vaggie managed to roll sideways and it hit the floor discharging its shock there instead. Staggering to her feet Vaggie backed away, she was still disorientated and shook her head trying to clear the buzzing out of her eyesight. Conjuring her spear desperately to her hand she staggered and jumped back as Vox swung again and was unrelenting with his attack. Her legs and arms were still shaking from the worst of the jolt and it put Vaggie completely on the defensive, she couldn't risk by getting hit by another one. Out of reflex Vaggie hurled her spear to give her few seconds breathing room as Vox would dodge it, instead he seemed to be completely caught out by the throw and the spear impacted solidly into his face, cracking the screen. He spluttered before falling back on his knees.

Vaggie took a couple of steadying breaths, looked at his still half twitching body, smoke and sparks rising from his face.

“Huh… hope I don’t get into trouble for that.” As she removed her spear, it looked like TV static but a liquid had started to ooze out. 

**“IT’S NO TROUBLE AT ALL.”** The noise was deafening as every single monitor in that room turned it countless images of Vox, they began shift and groan as suited bodies pulled themselves out of the screens before securing the monitors to their heads. When Vox spoke, they spoke in unison, a terrible chorus of laughter.

**“WITH THE PILOT OVER, ONTO THE MAIN SHOW.”** When electricity arched from one it seemed to skip around all of them and Vaggie was surrounded in that domed room. She clutched her spear to her hands, then the second ticked over, and they rushed her. She would swing and a body would hit the ground but her exposed back would be jabbed by a fist that jolted electricity across her skin, burning her and causing her to cry out in pain, not as strong as the first but still agonizing as she spun like a feral animal and headbutted the screen of the smiling devil as the laughter surrounded and threatened to drown her. One of Vox’s simulacrum fell back with a shattered face only to replaced by another one of the many countless that surround her, striking her. Swinging wide she tried to give herself some space but with no care for their own survival they pushed closer regardless of how they were cut up or battered to rain blows and lightning arched over Vaggie as they pushed, and she screamed. 

Fury and wrath burned inside her as she desperately fought back to stay alive. Then for a briefest moment it broke free, restraint, her breathing exercises… all forgotten. There was just anger, and her other eye snapped open.

_“_ _Bollera! Bollera! Bollera!” They circled her pushing her around as she cried and screamed for them to stop. Why did they have to hate her for liking women instead of men? She couldn’t change who she was… they wouldn’t leave her alone. Angry and isolated she screamed as loud as she could for help, no one was here to help, her parents knew this was happening and did nothing. Desperate Vaggie jumped onto the nearest bully knocking them to the ground she couldn't see clearly any more, tears running down her face, she raised her fists and started punching as hard as she could, there were shouts and people were trying to pull her off as she continued punching, her knuckles broke under the impact of the ruined mess she was leaving behind, suddenly there was the sound of smashing glass, and she went toppling sideways, her vision on her left side was completely gone and blood spattered on the floor when she landed on it, there was a scream that she had killed someone, and they were on her before she could stand, kicks and blows to her head made everything go dizzy, and she barely felt her body as her mind began to slip away, angry and scared._

Vaggie moved with an unnatural grace and speed, time was dilated and stretched before her as she saw the lightning arcing slowly across the air, she moved around it as she cleaved her way through the bodies, now too slow and sluggish to catch her properly, A blood-red eye darted around the room as she carved her way through the occupants. The Vox’s were no longer smiling. Nothing mattered any more, only rage ran through her as she used her right arm to swing the spear cutting down monitors and with her left hand her fist shattered straight through screens, lightning touched her arm, and she could barely feel anything just the thundering of her heart not even sound was bleeding through. A stray strike had the spear spinning away from her grasp, so she leapt at the suited monitor demon and pulled limbs off before ramming them straight into the glass screens. She was fury, she was wrath. Vaggie was an angel of death, and she was unstoppable. 

Nothing but debris remained and the sickly sludge that leaked out of the wreckage.Vaggie stood there shaking like a leaf and clutched a hand to her left eye in agony, nothing but a red cross remained. She breathed in deeply, counted to four and exhaled. The lights flickered before a trail illuminated a corridor, following it she found herself back outside and the door click, and she heard the buzz of the locks engage. A static voice sounded out from the speaker grill.

**“I look forward to seeing future seasons.”** Vaggie let out a long sigh before moving on, she didn’t want to think back on what just happened. She prayed that Velvet would somehow be better, it wasn’t. 

***

She had to call Velvet to get let in, her workshop didn’t have a doorbell or a door handle, when she heard her surprised voice it made her skin crawl. The door opened and Velvet stood there with a strange grin on her face.

“Vaggie, hadn’t expected to hear from you, come on in!” Vaggie didn’t move and tried to hand the letter.

“Just here to give you this.” Velvet was already inside and calling her in,

“I’ll read it in here!” Vaggie swore under her breath and moved inside.

Velvet was standing in the centre of her work room and was smiling again when Vaggie moved in and roughly presented her with a letter. Velvet casually took it looked at the writing and then threw it to one side before even opening it, it burst into flames as it left her hand and Vaggie rolled her eye.

“So sorry to hear about the cancelled wedding plans.” Vaggie tensed and had already formed a first. Velvet seemed to not care or not notice as she moved across her room.

“It’s a pity, the dresses were masterpieces… would you like to see them?” She had moved over to where two mannequins stood with a large sheet covering them both. Vaggie went wide-eyed.

“N-No.” But it was too late, with a sweet smile Velvet slipped the cover straight off. They were both stunning, a red dress with black and orange flair that twisted and spun around the body like a living flame, Charlie would have looked beyond beautiful in that, and Vaggie’s dress, a blue and green dress that that had a veil it seemed to be alive in the way it fluttered from even the gentlest of disturbances, its wide open back had a laced design that almost looked like wings. A moth and the flame. They looked perfect and it hurt Vaggie’s heart. She snarled at Velvet

“You trying to piss me off, or were you always this much of bitch?” Velvet smiled. 

“I’m not the one who broke things off because she got jealous Charlie could have fun without her.” Vaggie had crossed the room in an instant and Grabbed Velvet’s arm, pulling her away from the door so Vaggie could just get out of here before she trashed the place. When she gripped and pulled, Vaggie’s fingers felt wet and Velvet bit her lip and moaned. Pulling her hand away Vaggie’s fingers were stained red and Velvet’s eyes had snapped to her attention.

“Little harder and you’ll make me tinkle on the floor. Hahaha.” Vaggie felt her stomach turned as Velvet gave her that horrible look again.

“The fuck is wrong with you! You sick fuck.” Vaggie was backing out she didn’t want to play this psycho’s game, she wanted to leave and never come back. Velvet was calling after her.

“I knew you didn’t understand, Charlie just didn’t seem to get why she shouldn’t tell you. It’s because you would never accept who she was! Not like me!” There was a harsh laughter that followed Vaggie as she kicked the door clean off its hinges and ran straight out into the streets. Tears were forming, and she blinked to keep them at bay. Thank god there was only one left and it was evening now she needed to see Alastor.

***

Knocking on the door, the familiar silhouette appeared as the radio demon opened the door, without saying a word Vaggie wrapped arms around him and pulled herself into a hug. Alastor taken a back for a moment ran his hands around her shoulders and pulled her inside.

“Bad day?” Vaggie let out a dry laugh,

“You have no idea… thanks.” She pulled away before handing over the final letter. Alastor looked down at it.

“Delivering commands from Lucifer?” Vaggie nodded and sniffed,

“Yeah… keeps a roof on my head, you know?” Alastor tore open the casing and stared at the note written on the small piece of card.

“I think you might want to read this, my dear.” Vaggie shook her head.

“I can’t, they just burst into flames.” Alastor smiled and pressed the card into her hand.

“This one won’t.” Vaggie confused turned the card around and stared at the scrawled message written down.

**To Alastor and Vagatha**

**Effective immediately I degree that Vagatha shall bear the title of Overlord and will be representing my interest in all future meetings.**

**I find this soul to be adequate, if however you do not, take today as your only opportunity to challenge her, once the clock strikes twelve an attack against her is one against my house.**

**Lucifer Magne**

It was stamped at the bottom with a wax seal bearing a snake wrapped around an apple. It slipped from Vaggie’s hand and turned to ash. She turned her opened mouth to look at Alastor. Who with a flourish bowed to her.

***

Midnight struck, and the great clock tower rang out across the city. Just underneath the great face a dial rotated with a clanking of gears, those nearby stared up at it like a mournful countdown to new years.

Nine days until the cleanse.


	35. Party Like its your last week in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ticking of the clock... Tick, tock... times almost up.

It was the closest thing to a hellish holiday, from the ninth day to the second day before the cleanse would begin. Souls got together and partied like their existence was about to end, and for some it would. More booze, more drugs and more sex than you could shake a stick at. Not that people had much modesty before but if you span in a circle on the street there was going to be at least two couples going at it in the middle of public wherever you stopped to look. It meant big business booms for the sex clubs and bars. Normally this money was put to one side because as soon as the cleanse was over the turf wars would start. A lot of places were going to get burned down or blown up and the owners needed to be able to rebuild. 

So for now large groups of demons would stagger with each other cheering and seeming to try to make light of the impending slaughter in the only way they knew how. Partying like a bunch of sinners. Vaggie received a very drunk call, that woke her up in the middle of the night. 

“V-VAGGIE?” Vaggie could barely hear her over the sound of the music, Cherri was clearly calling standing in the middle of a dance floor trying to take a call.

“Cherri? What? I can barely hear you.”

“VAAAAAAGGIE!” Vaggie sighed and rolled her eye.

“Cherri you’re drunk, I can’t hear you, the music is too loud!”

“I CAN’T-T HEAAR YOUU, THE MUSLIC IS TOO LOUUD” The sound dropped and Vaggie heard clattering and lots of swearing including muffled.

“Fuckin’ dick gets outtaa my waay, i droppped the phone!” There was another fumble and it got a lot quieter, Cherri’s over the top whispering sounded out.

“Pssst, I’m hiddin’ in sh’back! Can you hear meee?

“Jesus Cherri how much have you had to drink?”

“N’lot...like eeitgh?”

“Eight? Eight what?

“Eiiight bottlesh… but the were shmall ones!” 

“Fucking hell Cherri go to sleep!”

“W-Why botha! Yoush snot gun be there!” 

“Cherri, it’s four in the morning! Please go to bed, I want to sleep!”

“NO! I’m not wearin’ my collaar, you caan’t tell mee what too do!” Vaggie sighed and rubbed her the bridge of her nose as she sat up in bed. 

“I’m going to hang up Cherri.”

“Nononononononononono! Don’t goooo!” 

“Okay, fine…” Vaggie let out a sigh. “What do you want?” There was a strange giggling.

“Hiiii” 

“Are you fucking serious?” Cherri let out a very dangerous hiccup.

“I cansh be sherious!... I could be dead next week! Thatsh sherioush.” Vaggie paused,

“Don’t say things like that, you’ll be fine.” there was the sound like crinkling paper and then Cherri was sobbing.

“I miiiiiiish yoooo-uu!” She was drunk crying, and it was ugly… and a little funny. Vaggie sighed,

“Come on Cherri, we’re seeing each other next week. I’m looking forward to it.” There was a loud sniff

“R-Really?”

“Yeah, Cherri… now go get home and some sleep before you get in any more trouble… do it for me?” There was a strange distorted grunting noise and Vaggie heard footsteps staggering around.

“Aiiight, Imma head out! BYEEEEEEEEEEE” Vaggie smiled and shook her head.

“Goodnight Cherri.” She didn’t hear the phone call end but instead the phone hit the ground followed by

“FFFFFUUUUU” Then the line went dead. Vaggie rested her head back down tried to get back to sleep, but a thought kept her up… Cherri might get caught in the cleanse. 

*Eight days to go*

Well this is what it was like for nine tenths of the population, the upper class were getting ready for the balls and soirées. Safe in their tall mansions and penthouses they would enjoy this like any other evening whilst the poor and unfortunate would be torn apart on the streets. Just another year for them, the source of their power? Ancient demons, not mortal souls but creatures that existed in hell for millennia, these creatures have little to fear from angel cleanses as it's only the souls of the living that get exterminated, so they enacted ancient blood rites that kept their holdings safe, they became the first of the upper-class and no one gets up with them without being vetted carefully. The snobbish mortals that joined their ranks became even more snooty in death and the whole system reeked of corruption, it was no wonder that in hell so many looked up to them as a rotten example of what you can get if you know the right people. 

*Seven days to do*

It was only until the second to last day, no one wanted to party after that, everyone wanted to be sober just in case they had to outrun, not the exterminators, you couldn't escape them, but maybe you could run faster than the demon next to you and the quota would be filled before they got to you too. No one wanted to potentially trip drunkenly around when their existence depended on it. Apart from the souls how had enough, drinking themselves into oblivion before quietly lying on the street and waiting. Niffty had been fired from her job, No one wanted to watch porn right now. But prostitutes were out en masse as Valentino capitalized on the revelry. Lucky for her Niffty had saved up enough due to all her extra shifts that the lack of work wouldn’t be needed and it would be an open season for recruiters after as often it was the service industry that got gutted in the cleanse. Workers packed into large apartment blocks was just a hunting ground as the exterminators would go door to door. 

*Six days to go*

Charlie was safe, even though now abandoned was still Lucifer’s flesh and blood and if she was to be cut down by one of heavens weapons Lucifer’s fury would be unknowable. All of Lucifer’s family were safe and the palace was always untouched. Charlie was looking up at the great clock with a worried expression when Niffty had taken her hand to stand by her side.

“Thinking about it?” Niffty asked. Charlie nodded and let out a sad sigh.

“I wish it didn’t have to happen, but my redemption idea is dead… I guess no one gets redeemed here.” Niffty gave her hand a little squeeze and Charlie smiled at her.

“Charlie, what do you want to do on that night?” 

“I won’t be able to sleep, I hate the noises… I’ve never slept during it.” Niffty thought about it for a moment.

“How about a movie marathon? We start at lunchtime and just sit in bed and watch movies until it's all over?” Charlie grinned.

“Yeah, We can watch soo many musicals!” Niffty rolled her eye.

“How about, we alternate the choices?” Charlie laughed.

“You hate musicals? Because we’re about to throw down if you hate them!” Niffty kissed Charlie’s hand and smiled at her.

“Their fine, just so its fair.” Charlie crouched down on the ground and kissed Niffty and wrapped a hand around her waist to pull her in closer. 

“Sounds good to me, hey can I ask you a random question?” Niffty smiled and nodded.

“What is it?” Charlie seemed to fidget and blushed slightly.

“You ever think about being pregnant?” 

*Five days to go*

Charlie’s sex drive seemed to have exploded ever since. They had sex at least twice a day every damn day, in the bedroom, on the floor, the shower, in the kitchen and once when Charlie had pressed Niffty up against one of the windows. It got easier for Niffty who had come to terms with things and was enjoying Charlie’s revelry. Each moment was precious to her, and she never let her mask slip around her. Charlie needed the support. Each morning when Niffty would shower she would sob silently, cursing what she knew and wished she was ignorant. Ignorance would be bliss, but because she knew, she couldn’t do nothing for that would be a betrayal. 

*Four days to go*

“Smiles, you don’t need to keep doing this. I can just do what I’ve always done.” Alastor had staggered to bed at gone four in the morning and Angel had sat up as Alastor had begun to take of his clothes, he looked exhausted… every day it was getting worse. Alastor had been unwilling to attend the parties that would keep him safe as Angel was not a preferred member and was ‘too common’ to be a plus one. So Alastor had been spending day and night after night as the countdown came closer performing the blood magic that would dissuade the exterminators from visiting. A shadow of a reflection of what the true rich had in place and Alastor had to do it as close to the day as possible or else the blood would dry and the enchantments would break. Alastor’s tired face sighed as he clambered into bed. 

“I cannot let you risk yourself on a chance you might be fine.” Angel looked uncomfortable.

“But, Smiles I’m quick and I know these streets and I’ve survived plenty of times.” 

“You only need to fail once Angel.” 

“But I won’t, just go to the party and I’ll take care of me.” Alastor snapped, the exhaustion getting the better of him. 

“And If you get erased, WHAT AM I LEFT WITH?” Alastor let out a static filled sigh, he spoke out quietly.

  
“I didn’t mean to shout…” Angel had already wrapped arms around him in a tight embrace, tears rolling down the spiders cheeks.

“I-It’s okay, Smiles… I don’t k-know what I’d do without y-you either. Do what you gotta do.” They shared a kiss and cuddled down to bed, Angel fell asleep holding tightly into the radio demon, a few hours later the alarm work Alastor, and he resumed his work in the basement. 

*Three days to go*

The door was knocked and soon it opened quickly, Cherri had sprung to the door almost immediately, Vaggie stood on the other side and looked at her and smiled. Cherri eyes darted down, Vaggie didn’t have her suitcase. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Vaggie stepped in, and she closed the door, the two of them sat on the messy sofa, Vaggie spoke out quietly.

“I was going to bring it, but… I couldn’t.” Cherri gave a laugh,

“What? Afraid you would punish your pet a little too hard? Come on you know I can take it.” Her laugh died in her throat when Vaggie turned her head to look at her with a serious expression.

“What if you fall because of a bruise or you can't run as fast? W-What if you get c-caught because I slowed you d-down!” Cherri didn’t know what to say and Vaggie had closed her eye and stared away from her.

“Hey, come on… nothin’s slowing me down, I’ll be fine… don’t worry about it. This ain't my first rodeo.” 

“Promise me…” Cherri blinked,

“‘S’cuse me?” Vaggie opened her eye and stared at her. 

“Promise me you’ll be fine and I’ll see you again.” Cherri rolled her eye and dragged Vaggie into a cuddle.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about it… tell ya what I’ll send you a photo of my tits as soon as its over, sound good?” Vaggie let out a snorting laugh.

“It’s always about them, isn’t?” Cherri scoffed.

“You sayin’ you don’t love ‘em?” Vaggie flashed a smile.

“Yeah, I do.” Vaggie let go, but then looked serious for a moment,

“I could come out here with you, so you weren’t alone.” Cherri shook her head,

“Hot stuff, That’s what’ll get me killed… I can look after myself, but if you were here even though I know you’re a badass, I’d still look out for ya, that’d get me…” Vaggie looked sad but nodded, then let off a grin trying to lighten the mood.

“It better be a good picture” Cherri laughed and pressed her chest forward as if showing off her cleavage. 

“So you want a drink?” Vaggie nodded,

“Just one though.” Cherri let out a dry laugh.

“It’s beer, it barely counts.” She handed the bottle to Vaggie and sat down next to and cuddled into her as they shared the evening. 

“Anything new then Cherri?” Cherri shook her head.

“Been stockpiling explosives ready for day after the cleanse… I’m going to get so much shit!” Vaggie gave her a squeeze.

“Good luck,” Cherri leant up and captured a quick kiss before settling back down.

“What about you?” Vaggie’s eyes shifted around.

“Kinda…”

“Ooo, what is it?” Vaggie attempted to feign disinterest.

“Lucifer named me a new Overlord…” Cherri practically choked herself to death.

“W-WHAT?” Vaggie nodded,

“Yup… don’t really know what that means yet but…” Cherri whispered.

“It means I’m the pet to an Overlord…” Vaggie smiled as Cherri kissed her again. Cherri let out a sigh and rested her head down on Vaggie’s chest.

“Hey sweets, if it was your last night in hell what would you do?” Vaggie took another drink of her beer before answering. 

“Think I would go and get a fuckin’ nice bottle of tequila and then go around and finally beat the shit out of those pricks who pissed me off.” Cherri laughed,

“That’s my everyday! Gotta dream better than that.” Vaggie sniggered,

“Alright, alright… what about you?” Cherri let out a hiss as if she was thinking really hard before laughing it off.

“That’s fucking easy, if this was my last night in hell, I would want the hottest piece of ass in between my legs all night long, and wake up with her too… It’d be nice if she was an Overlord…” Vaggie blushed hard and left her beer forgotten as she got Cherri by the hand and led her into the bedroom. She teased, flicked, kissed and sucked on almost every inch of Cherri that night and was holding her tightly as they slept. She never once got out of bed until Cherri woke up that morning. 

*Two days to go*

The streets were dead, and the hangovers had started, shops were closing up and souls were finding places to hide. Tensions were high and people fought over the slightest inconvenience, explosions and brawls sprung up all over the city. Niffty was able to get the last few bits she needed to buy and was hurrying home when she saw her, in a doorway arms and lips locked around another one eyed demon. Niffty took a long time to stare at Vaggie before shaking her head and carrying on. Charlie wanted a shower after their love making that afternoon and it gave Niffty time to move around the hotel putting things away and going for another tidy. As if on cue, when she walked in on the shower Charlie had one leg lifted as she furiously played with herself again. She immediately dropped it and looked embarrassed. 

“S-Sorry, I’ve been really horny recently…” Niffty smiled as she started to undo her top.

“Don’t stop…” Charlie gasped and immediately started again as Niffty climbed into the shower too, before she knew it she had been picked up and pressed against the wall as Charlie hungrily kissed her neck causing the little demon to cry out. Something was changing in Charlie and her pupils were the size of dinner platers. Niffty had known it was leading up to this and had to support Charlie through it. Charlie practically knocked the shower over when she carried Niffty out, still both of them dripping wet and straight into the bedroom. She looked half deranged, And bulges had appeared on her shoulder blades and appeared to be straining against the skin, it itched something fierce and Charlie rubbed her back against a wall, still holding and kissing Niffty, who was just holding on and waiting for the next bit. There was a ripping noise and two large bat wings had pushed their way out of Charlie’s back, she screamed with delight not seeming to question what was happening to her. She fell onto the bed and her wings wrapping themselves around the two of them tightly, like a cocoon. It was so hot in there and Charlie’s eyes were almost completely back as she kept kissing Niffty, Every heaving pant let a little reddish mist filtered into their enclosed space, it made Niffty’s head spin and her loins burn. She was being hot-boxed with aphrodisiac. 

It descended into an animalistic frenzy as all higher brain function seemed to cut out, which was a blessing because of how much the two of them were coating each other in various fluids. Niffty had been subject to orgasm after orgasm and was little more than a quivering wreck, Charlie however had not found release yet, it was coming soon, the blood vessels in her wings seemed to be pulsating with how much her body was convulsing. And finally she snapped her head back and her wings unfurled stretching out to their full might and Charlie screamed out as she came, it was an unreal experience as she howled in pure pleasure something seemed to trigger in Niffty, and she just started to orgasm too despite not even being touched. Charlie sat there twitching and there was a cracking noise as her wings seemed to crumble and flake away into nothingness, and she collapsed sideways. Niffty felt disgusting, every single inch of her was coated in something. It had been amazing but god she wanted to dive straight into the shower that was still running. She needed to wait and Charlie seemed to snap back awake.

“N-Niffty, y-you okay?” Charlie was flopping around and pulled her into a hug, Charlie was just as sticky as she was.

“Y-yeah, Charlie… what was that?” She already knew but Charlie needed to talk it out.

“I think that was a succubus cycle… I’d been feeling it for the last few days and I just couldn’t stop… I’m so sorry!” Niffty kissed the patch of skin that seemed the least covered in fluids.

“That’s okay, I wanted it too… so you didn’t do anything wrong!” Charlie squeezed her,

“I’m so glad I’d feel awful if you didn’t want it… but I think I know how to tell when its happening now… I can prepare better for next time.”

“Hasn’t this already happened once?” Charlie paused.

“Once, but I don’t think it really happened all the way as my body was too busy trying to repair itself.”

“What?” Niffty looked up and Charlie looked ashamed.

“I met with Velvet, and she cut me open… because I asked her to.” This was a nervous time for Niffty she needed to make sure everything was working as it should, so she asked a question that was the test to see if she was still on the right path.

“Is that something you want me to do? If we ever figure out how to stop the bond?” Charlie seemed to freeze up as she thought about it. Before finally.

“No, I don’t think I wanted it for good reasons… I just wanted to be hurt… With you here… I don’t want to hurt any more.” Niffty gave out a big smile that was absolutely genuine.

“Good, I never want you to hurt yourself again, even if you get other people to do it.” Charlie smiled at her.

“I won’t, I promise. Now… maybe we should actually shower this time?” Niffty was off her faster than a rocket and straight in the shower scrubbing frantically and Charlie started laughing. 

*One Day to Go*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It won't take long for the next chapter to come out, I wrote it a long time ago and now its time for the pieces to fall into place...


	36. A Day You Cannot Forget

The day was silent, a deep breath before the storm. The only souls on the streets now were those wanting it to end. You couldn’t hear fighting, traffic or music the whole city was quiet, apart from every hour the giant clock would strike out. Counting down to midnight. Vaggie was pacing around the kitchen Lilith gave her a sympathetic smile.

“Sweetheart, you’re going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing.” Vaggie paused and let out a long sigh.

“Sorry, I’m just worried.” Lilith let out a soft laugh.

“I can see that, you worried about your friend?” Vaggie nodded.

“I just wish there was something I could do! Can’t I just bring them here?” Lilith shook her head sadly.

“Lucifer doesn’t shelter others, it would cause too many problems.” 

“Tonight is going to suck, I’ll be up all night worrying.” Lilith got up and hugged around Vaggie. It was clear the grey soul was tense.

“Is there anything you can do sweetheart?” Vaggie shook her head and buried it into Lilith, the succubus continued.

“Then I’m going to make you something to help you sleep, otherwise you’ll worry yourself to death tonight.” Vaggie squeezed a little harder.

“Thanks mom.” She sniffed and Lilith used a delicate hand to lift Vaggie’s head and gave her a soft smile.

“Don’t think Overlords are supposed to cry to their mothers… but I won’t tell if you won't.” Vaggie let out a tiny laugh and nuzzled back down as Lilith’s arms wrapped around her. 

At dinner, it was just Lilith and Vaggie, they ate together, Lilith had a glass of red wine with their slow cooked beef stew, hearty and very tender.

“Where’s Lucifer?” Lilith finished taking a small sip and placed the glass back down before answering.

“He’s gone out for a walk tonight, I’m not sure where, Luci said he wanted some fresh air.” Vaggie nodded, Lucifer would be fine tonight of that Vaggie was sure. After dinner was cleared away a small cup of strange smelling tea was brought to her by an imp and placed in front of Vaggie. She looked at Lilith who nodded.

“Drink that and go straight to bed, it’ll help.” Vaggie looked at the cup and reached a hand for it.

“I want the day to be over… I want to wake up and see that message from Cherri.” 

“I’m sure you will sweetheart.” Vaggie drained the cup, it tasted strangely earthy but a warming feeling had begun to spread.

She just about got back to her room and stripped off her clothes when her eyelid had already become heavy and drooping. She slid under the covers and yawned.

“Speak to you in the morning Cherri… be safe.” She settled down and was carried away into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

***

“So I’m just going to get us some hot chocolates.” Charlie smiled at her warmly as she loaded up the screen trying to decide on the next movie. It was getting close to midnight and Charlie’s and Niffty’s movie marathon was going well.

“That sounds awesome, can you pleas-”

“I will put lots of little marshmallows in yours.” Charlie beamed at her.

“You know me so well.” Niffty’s smile dropped a fraction as she stood by the door. This was going to be it, she knew what she had to say and what she had to do, she took a long look at Charlie capturing every detail on that smiling beautiful face before she moved closer and clambered onto the bed.

“Thought you were getti-” Charlie was silenced as two hands wrapped their way around Charlie’s head and gripped her hair as Niffty pressed a kiss against her, it was so soft and tender it took Charlie’s breath away as Niffty maintained contact for a long time and her hands were squeezing tightly not letting Charlie move. When they separated Niffty let out a little whimper. Charlie was getting flush in the face.

“What was all that for?” Niffty grinned at her,

“I love you, that’s all. Now if I take too long just think me a message okay?” 

“Why don’t I just come and help?” Niffty gave her a sly smile.

“Because I want the bed nice and warm for us.” Charlie laughed

“So I’m the official bed warmer now?” 

“Yup and I’m the official hot chocolate maker!” Niffty moved over and stepped outside the room. She took a deep steadying breath before moving to the next room along where she had stashed what she needed. 

**Hope that bed’s nice and warm!**

_You’ve barely been gone a minute! Give me a chance! I’m rolling in it right now! Happy?_

**I’m always happy with you.**

A nice little compliment would tie Charlie over just fine, tears had begun to stream down Niffty’s face as she worked, she masked her emotions… just like how she had learnt to.

Ten minutes had passed and Charlie was wondering what was taking Niffty so long, she had chosen her movie, she thought about leaving the bed, but she knew that Niffty wanted a warm one… and that kiss, it was no surprise that Charlie took the hint and spent the time putting on some delicate lacy underwear that they could have fun taking off together, it was almost transparent and you could see her little pink nipples through the veil of fabric. Once this movie was over maybe they would take a break to play, or maybe during. Charlie got a hot flush just thinking about it. She never would have guessed that of all demons that tiny, manic cleaner would get her so hot and bothered. 

Twenty minutes however had Charlie putting on a bath robe, and going to open the door, it didn’t budge and appeared to be jammed. 

_Niffty you there?_

**_Yeah, I’m here Charlie_ **

_Think the doors stuck, where are you?_

**I’m outside**

Charlie banged on the door, “Hello? Can you see what it’s stuck on?” 

_Are you sure you’re outside our door Niffty? I can’t hear you._

**I’m outside the hotel…**

Charlie’s blood ran cold, her heart froze in its place.

  
_Niffty, what the hell are you doing? Get inside! The cleanse is going to start any min-_

Charlie jumped in shock and terror as the colossal ringing of the bell indicated midnight from giant clock tower.

_Niffty, get inside right now! Run! It’s starting!_

**You kept saying about how I help you, but you helped me too. You pulled me out of the dark and taught me not to listen to voices any more. I’m free… because of you. I’m happy because you gave me a chance to be happy.**

_Listen to my voice right now, get inside!_

_  
_ _  
_ **I love you for what you gave me… but I don’t belong here, I love you so much… You’ll be free too, when I’m not a problem any more.**

_Niffty!? Niffty! YOU’RE NOT A PROBLEM! Please ANSWER ME!_

There was no answer and Charlie started yanking on the door as hard as she could with no success, she took a step back and conjured her flames to her hand and blasted the door apart. It had been so long since she last used her powers and the wildfire spread everywhere, but she didn’t have time to put it out, she ran as fast as her bare feet would take her. The fire door at the end of the corridor had been shut too and hoping it was just shut she tried to open it but found it jammed as well. Charlie screamed in frustration as she blasted this one apart as well. In fact every single door was jammed that Charlie ran into… every single one and by the time she had got to the lobby multiple fires were raging unchecked throughout the hotel. 

It would be a lie to say that Niffty wasn’t scared, she was terrified as she stood in the middle of the street staring up at the portal that the grey and black things were pouring out of. Everything had been planned out in accordance to what she knew needed to happen, she had made a choice, she chose that she would do everything she could to make it a reality, and she had accepted the consequences for it and took them on without regret. Charlie would be half-way across the lobby by now, and tripping over the mop bucket she failed to see. The mop bucket that Niffty placed there.

***

Cherri was crouched down and ready, she was currently outside taking shelter in an alley, with all of her explosives at her place she never hid out there, just in case the whole place ended going up. There were about four other souls with her, never hide alone… that was something she always stuck to, other eyes were useful they could scream when they saw them, they had other uses too… it was dog-eat-dog tonight. A scream behind her, Cherri span around to see a winged exterminator swooping in low on the alley that fixed chalked on smile already splattered with red.

“...Fuck.” She had hoped for maybe ten minutes before they found her, survival instincts kicking in and a surge of adrenaline hit her system as all the occupants of that alley started to run. Dog. Eat. Dog. Cherri paused for a moment to let the second soul pass before she stuck out her leg and tripped them before sprinting away. There was a scream and that was one less soul in hell. Darting across the street was dangerous, they were flying everywhere and it would only take one to swoop down and that would be it, running straight ahead of her she jumped and shielded her face as she smashed through a glass shop front, rolling she sprang back to her feet and glanced back. Looks like that particular exterminator had gone after the others. A brief reprieve, screams were sounding out in the surrounding buildings, it was getting well underway now. 

They were swooping in low, the streets were getting too dangerous. Cherri would have expected to see other souls hiding out here but the store was empty, a door labelled ‘manager’ opened and swung open, Cherri darted her eye around to see the exterminator standing in the doorway, several hacked up bodies piled just behind it. That Chalky smile had turned to her and Cherri felt a rush of fear, she didn’t have anyone else here to trip this time. It lunged and Cherri barely dodged to side, her heart hammering she couldn't go back into the street, so she ran across the shop front and jumped through the door to the warehouse at the back. There was a swing, and she felt something snag on her hair, and she pulled as hard as she could as a good portion of her pony-tail had been cut. Exterminators worked silently and it was almost the worst part about them, they just killed and moved on, never resting and never stopping until the creatures that they hunted were dead. Cherri's heart halted in her chest.

There wasn’t a door here… she was trapped. Spinning round the exterminator was advancing on her, blocking the only other way back out into the shop. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Things were finally going well in hell for her, why then, did fate always have to try to ruin her good times. Reaching behind her she pulled out a bomb, fuses took to, long this was impact detonated. A wild card that she had to play far too early. She threw it hard and dived to the floor as the exterminator rushed her. Cherri was determined to survive tonight.

She had a promise to keep. 

***

There was an explosion in the distance, someone’s attempt to fend off the cleanse no doubt, but that was the signal and Niffty turned to see three of the creatures swooping down towards her with their grim unflinching smiles, weapons raised. Another tear slipped down her check to droplet onto the floor, she had a shaky smile on her face, she had time to prepare for this and had accepted it, but why did she still cry?

Tears of sorrow for the future with Charlie that was never meant to be?

No

Tears of joy for the relief that she could be herself around someone and for a moment, even though it was brief… she had finally been accepted. She would never see Charlie at her happiest it was a future she couldn’t be part of, but when she bit that apple she saw a brief glimpse of it, that was enough for her. She loved Charlie, not in a lustful way or any attempt vanity, she saw underneath all of those insecurities just a woman who wanted to love in a place she had been born into. 

Niffty closed her eye and didn’t need to see as they fell upon her.

Charlie had just burst open the front door when she felt it and clutched a hand to her heart as she fell to the floor. Her connection with Niffty was gone, she waited a few seconds and when she didn’t keel over and die she let out a harrowing scream. The angelic weapons didn’t condemn a soul to the Styx… they just destroyed them.

_Niffty?_

But of course there was nothing, Niffty was gone. Charlie clutched at her head as she collapsed to the ground. Why would she do this? Had Charlie done something wrong? If only she had said something, Charlie would have helped! Niffty had done so much for her, everything was going well. 

_WHAT HAPPENED?_

Charlie was sobbing curled up in her bathrobe with just her lacy underwear underneath. There was a smashing sound as one of the windows of the hotel shattered and flames spilled outwards, the fire was too big now and was starting to consume the whole building. Charlie didn’t care, Charlie could only scream at the feeling of loss, she had just lost a connection that she had grown to love in its own way.

She had just lost someone special.

*** 

It was like a canvas of red had been intricately woven across the room in symbols and patterns that Angel didn’t recognize, they seemed to hum slightly and looking at them gave him a headache. Alastor was standing in the centre of the room, he looked like he was relaxed, he was anything but. Angel was sat in a corner leaning against a wall. Alastor had told him not to touch any of the markings and this was the blankest part of the room, so he didn’t want to risk anything that Alastor had worked so hard to achieve. It stank of fresh blood in the basement room they were in, but honestly the alternatives of being out in the street were far worse. Alastor lived in the richer part of town so the screams and gunfire sounded distant, however nowhere was truly safe. There was a smash of glass nearby and a gut wrenching scream before everything went silent.

The exterminators were nearby, Angel flinched when he heard the front door smash open. Alastor turned his head towards him and held a finger to his lips, Angel nodded and placed both hands in front of his mouth. He was used to being quiet when he was frightened, and because of his father Angel had a lot of practice. The spider had always wondered how these things tracked souls down, they always seemed to find creatures hiding, he wondered if maybe it was smell, or a different kind of sight. Footsteps on the staircase leading downwards groaned and shifted and Angel shut his eyes and Alastor had started to hunch getting ready to pounce. He was the bravest person Angel knew, of course the radio demon would go down fighting. 

Footsteps got close, Angel held his breath, they stopped. Seconds, ticked on, an eternity seemed to drag with them. Alastor was still as a statue and staring at the door, he wasn’t making any of his usual radio noises and it was unsettling to sit in absolute silence with him. Then the footsteps started again, and they were getting further away and back up the stairs. Angel let go of the breath he had held, it was going to be a scary five hours. 

***

The Styx was unsettled and was churning at something, it brought with it the attention of the creature strolling its banks, a bubble and frothing whirlpool had formed, staring at it, the visitor waited to see what would happen, curiosity striking hard, the Styx never reacted like this, a bubble and a pop and an apple floated to its surface. A white suited arm reached in and pulled it out, Carefully turning it over its thumb ran over the carved name that marked the surface of the apple.

_Charlotte Magne_

***

Vaggie jumped awake, she grabbed her phone straight away, she had received a picture at just gone five in the morning, opening it up she grinned and let out a luge sigh of relief, it was a picture of Cherri in the mirror tits out and an arm under both of them lifting them to look more prominent. Along with the message.

**These tits looked cleansed to you?**

Vaggie laughed and stretched out, what a gorgeous day, she still felt bad as she wondered how many other pour souls were lost in the cleanse. It was going to be a sombre day, but she still sent a message response back.

**Only tasting can confirm. X**

It would be a long time before she would get a response, Cherri would have been up all night until the cleansed finished, so would be sleeping now and then most likely later capitalizing on potential territory gains. Getting dressed she tied her hair back and got downstairs for breakfast, Strangely, sat at the breakfast bar enjoying a cup of some very fruity smelling tea was Lucifer, he was reading a newspaper. As she got a bowl of cereal ready he called over to her as he folded the newspaper down. 

“Good morning, little tiger. Sleep well?” Vaggie sat down after adding some milk and nodded,

“Yeah, but today is always going to be a bad one, any news on how bad the damage was this time?” Lucifer pondered for a moment.

“Several thousand souls at least, possibly more, it's hard to track them all and a few burnt down buildings.” Vaggie looked curiously over to him.

“Oh, any big ones?”

“A warehouse that some fool set an explosive off in and the happy hotel.” Vaggie’s eye grew wider.

“Is Charlie okay?” Lucifer shrugged.

“Was she still staying there? I thought it was shut.” Vaggie jumped to her feet and ran out the door

“I’ve got to go.” She left her cereal abandoned and Lucifer smiled to himself and returned his attention to the paper. 

***

It was completely gone, blackened rubble remained and the buildings next to it had burnt down too, it looked like as the building collapsed on itself flaming debris was hurled everywhere. There wasn’t a single soul in sight and Vaggie had started shouting, and she moved around.

“Niffty?... Charlie?... NIFFTY!... CHARLIE!” She started rummaging through pieces, in a grim attempt at maybe finding them buried somewhere, there was movement as a silhouette of a figure moved amongst the wreckage, it was Charlie, or at least Vaggie thought it was, she was covered in black ash and not a single part of her was clean, except for her eyes and the tear stains running down her cheeks, she seemed to be wandering completely shell shocked with no real idea what was happening around her. 

“CHARLIE!?” Vaggie ran over, Charlie must have been caught in the fire, she was wearing a singed bath robe and her undergarments seemed to be burnt too, she was hardly wearing anything and her bare feet had trails of blood behind them where she must have stepped on nails or glass in the wreckage. Vaggie grabbed her shoulder and Charlie turned her eyes, finally noticing that she wasn’t alone.

“V-Vaggie?”

“Yeah, hun it’s me… are you okay?” Charlie went to open her mouth but no noise came out, and she just shook her head. Vaggie quickly pulled her into a hug as Charlie had begun to tremble.

“It’s okay, I’m here… where’s Niffty?” The trembling increased tenfold and Charlie was desperately trying to say something.

“Cl-... Cl-... Cle-”

“Cleanse?” Charlie nodded and broke down completely and sobbed into Vaggie wrapping dirty arms around her. Vaggie held her there and gently rubbed her back. 

“I’m so sorry…”

“I-I’ve g-got nothing l-left. I-I’ve l-lost everything!” 

“Come on Charlie, let’s get away from here and get you cleaned up.”

“W-Where a-are we g-going?”

“To your parents.” Charlie just shook her head,

“T-They d-don’t w-want me t-there.” Vaggie expression softened.

“I’m sure they’ll let you stay, come on.” Vaggie offered Charlie her hand and the distraught princess took it and held on to it like it was her only lifeline as they made their way out of the burnt wreckage. Vaggie called them a taxi and helped Charlie in, she just looked stunned and sat quietly looking out the window, she didn’t even seem to care that most of her skin was on show. Vaggie reached over to stroke her hand and Charlie turned to look at her, the princess was completely lost.

“I don’t know what to do now.” Vaggie felt a pain in her chest as Charlie looked helpless.

“Don’t think about any of that right now hun.” Charlie nodded weakly and went back to looking out the window. They arrived outside the palace gates and Vaggie held Charlie’s hand as they walked forward, past the opening gates, Charlie looked at the two gargoyles and seemed to shrink away but with a squeeze of Vaggie’s hand she found her courage there was a whimper as she stepped onto the gravel and Vaggie looked around to see Charlie trying to walk on bleeding feet over the sharp stones. Vaggie bent down and scooped up the shell shocked princess, one arm supporting Charlie’s back the other, her legs. Charlie didn't know what to do and buried her face into Vaggie’s shoulder unwilling to see the world any more. 

She didn’t feel the passage of time, or the doors that opened as Vaggie carried her inside. Before Charlie knew it she had been placed down in a small white tiled bathroom, her soot and ash covered body seemed to defile it. Her eyes darted towards Vaggie, she was looking at her with a worried sort of expression.

“Get cleaned up Charlie, I'm just going to be right outside if you need anything, anything at all just give a call okay?” Charlie nodded. Vaggie gave her one last long look before stepping back and closing the door, on a hook behind it a fresh new bathrobe lay. Charlie looked towards the basin and the mirrored cabinet that lay just above it, she hardly recognized the creature staring back. She glanced down as the burnt bathrobe fell away. Shaking hands pulled off her ruined lingerie… these were supposed to have come off last night… with Niffty. Charlie let out a sob and doubled over resting her hands on the sink. 

This looked like one of the guest rooms en-suites, She titled her back up to slowly stare her eyes in the mirror, they were bloodshot. She reached a hand up and tugged the cabinet open. It was stock with all sorts of amenities, A guest of Lucifer would want for nothing. This included those who might want to shave, black fingers stained the shelves as she gripped around the razor resting there. She looked down at it in her hand and took the casing apart so just a blade sat quietly in her palm. She picked it up carefully with her other hand before tilting her head up to stare at the ceiling. Nothing would be better than this.

Charlie’s eyes closed as she brought the blade to her throat, her hand halted a few inches from her blackened skin, it was shaking as a memory came flooding back.

_‘What would Niffty say about this?’_

_“I never want you to hurt yourself again, even if you get other people to do it.”_

Charlie’s face crumpled as tears poured down her face.

“I p-promised!” She dropped the blade and took a few steps away from it before collapsing to the floor and weeping into her open hands.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got strangely emotional writing this, I also realize I could have easily split this into three parts.
> 
> Part One ends with Charlie Cheating
> 
> Part Two ends now.
> 
> Part Three? End game...
> 
> That's a big flaw I have, don't know when to stop.


	37. An Honest Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has a lot to think about, worry weighs heavy on both her and Vaggie.

Unwilling to keep the emotions inside, Charlie screamed her sorrows into the shower, as the hot water beat down on her body, soot and ash pooling at her feet before disappearing down the drain and soon enough the water was clear again, her shoulders shook as she clutched hands to her face screaming at nothing, she screamed because she didn’t know what else she could do. She screamed until her voice was hoarse.

She didn’t know how long she was in the shower for, but it was several hours later when she turned off the water and started listlessly drying her body with the towel before slipping on the bathrobe. Vaggie was still sat on edge of the bed waiting for her. Charlie had expected to be alone and said nothing when Vaggie’s eye met her own bloodshot ones. Vaggie spoke first and quietly.

“Would you like some privacy?” Charlie shook her head. “Do you want to come and sit down?” Charlie nodded and shuffled forward before sitting next to Vaggie.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Charlie shook her head. “Okay, we’ll just sit here for a bit.” Vaggie didn’t say another word and Charlie and her sat in silence for a long time. Vaggie could hear Charlie’s laboured breathing and would occasionally glance at her, the princess was staring at the same blank spot on the wall the entire time. Eventually Charlie spoke and it was barely more than a whisper.

“I think I was her only friend.” Vaggie turned to look back but Charlie wasn’t directing words to hear, just speaking out, Vaggie spoke softly.

“I’m sorry they got her.” Charlie shook her head and tears had started rolling down her cheeks again.

“S-She w-went to t-them…” Vaggie felt shocked, she had never taken Niffty for that kind of person.

“Oh… I’m sorry.” Charlie’s pain could be heard in her words as she started to shake.

“I didn’t know she wanted to! I would have helped… I would have h-helped!” Vaggie shuffled closed and pulled Charlie into a hug.

“I know you would have done… Sometimes people have things hidden deep inside them that you don’t see until it's too late.” Charlie wrapped her arms around Vaggie to return the hug as she quietly cried into her shoulder, then there was a flicker of comprehension and Charlie spoke out.

“This is how it was when I did it, isn’t it? This is how I made you feel.” Vaggie paused,

“Don’t think about that, it’s not important right now.” Charlie pulled away, her tear stained face staring at Vaggie.

“It is important, is this what is was like for you?” Vaggie nodded slowly.

“Yeah Charlie it was.” Charlie’s hands were over her mouth.

“I did it because I didn’t want to live and I didn’t want to cause you any more pain! But this is worse… this is so much worse. It doesn’t help anyone… I’m SO S-SORRY!” Vaggie stared at her for a few moments and closed the gap before hugging her again.

“It’s okay, Charlie… do you think that was what Niffty was doing?” Charlie sniffed.

“I don’t know, but she was always trying to make things better for me… maybe she thought she was a problem… it’s what she said to me, oh god! I would have helped her!” She collapsed back into Vaggie and cried. Vaggie ran a hand up and down her back and let her cry for as long as Charlie needed. 

“Thank you…” Charlie was done and pulled away she used the sleeve of the robe to dab at her eyes. She went to stand up but wobbled slightly and sat back down.

“I won’t overstay… I just need to get a job, then I’m sure I can find a place to live.” Vaggie looked at her confused.

“What Charlie?” Charlie smiled sadly.

“I don’t have any money, I was trying to get a job… but no one would hire me, Niffty did it all.” Vaggie looked at her, and wondered why she hadn’t heard about how bad it had got for her. The answer was obvious, she never asked. 

“What kind of job?” Charlie sighed,

“Anything, cleaning, kitchen staff, being a personal assistant… but no one wanted me.” Vaggie reached out to plant a hand on Charlie’s shoulder.

“I’m going to talk to your parents, you should be able to stay here as long as you need okay?” Charlie nodded.

“Will you be okay by yourself for a little while?” 

“Yeah, I think I want to grieve in private.” a quick look of concern flashed over Vaggie’s face.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay.” Charlie gave her the tiniest of smiles.

“I’m not going to hurt myself.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You were thinking it.”

“Okay, I was thinking it. Can you blame me?”

“Of course I can’t blame you, but its something that N-... Niffty taught me… it’s not just me that it hurts. I made a promise that I wouldn’t.” Vaggie’s face softened, as she stood up.

“I’ll come back in a bit to check up on you, is that okay?” Charlie nodded, she reached for the box of tissues that was resting on the table by the bed and blew her nose, she would probably be going through a lot of these today. Vaggie left and shut the door quietly before moving off down the corridor, she glanced back once at Charlie’s door before disappearing around a corner. 

Charlie settled herself into a fetal position and then let herself grieve for Niffty, she didn’t bottle up her feelings and just let them flow out, in the hope that by the end she could remember her fondly without sorrow.

***

“Well, well well. We meet on the battlefield once more! Now that there’s only one whore I have to deal with, victory is assuredly mine!” Cherri groaned, of course she was going to end up fighting the snake for turf again. Cherri shouted over the piece of torn up road she was using as cover as a withering assault of gun fire rained down around her by the approaching Egg Bois.

“Look, I got someone I want to see tonight, so if we could wrap this up without you talkin’ me to death? That’d be great!” Sir Pentious swelled up and laughed.

“OH, one of your whore friends going to get a pedicure… and talk about clothes… and… Shoes!” Cherri rolled her eye.

“Do you… actually talk to women?” He flushed red and started shouting, she was using the time to reload her gun and get a few bombs ready, match lit she was waiting for her chance to light the fuses.

“That’s none of you god-damned business!”

“So, that’s a no then.” Cherri glanced around and then grinned before shouting back.

“I bet you’ve never even kissed someone, fuckin’ kissless virgin edgelord!” She moved slightly over still behind cover and slipped open the manhole cover whilst the snake sputtered and hissed before going into a tirade of monologuing explaining about all the women he had ‘wooed’ Not that Cherri was listening she had hopped down into the sewer and begun moving quickly to the next opening.

“... And she said that it was the best thing she has ever tried!” The Eggs moved around the cover before scratching their heads and looking back.

“Err Boss? She’s not here.”

“What do you mean she’s not here you embryonic chicken abortions!” There was a *clink clink* as several bombs, rolled next to the coiled up serpent who looked at them with a fallen expression on his face as the fuse disappeared inside the little red orb with the black skull painted on it. There was a huge explosion and Cherri could just about see Sir Pentious slithering away, scorched and bruised.

“Fuckin’ Monologuing prick” She hoped down from her Vantage point and went inside the building, and started looting. It was looking to be a very good day for Cherri. Something shiny caught her eye, normally she would blast past it but instead, she paused looked and grabbed it before sticking it in the backpack she carried with her. She smiled to herself then ran on.

***

It was easy to find Lilith, you just needed to listen for the singing, she was practising by a piano in the music hall when Vaggie approached. She didn’t say anything wanting Lilith to finish her song first, it was enrapturing. When she stopped Vaggie clapped and Lilith smiled at her.

“Thank you sweetheart, what can I do for you?” Vaggie moved closer,

“Charlie’s in the palace… she was made homeless and one of her friends got caught last night.” Lilith looked straight into Vaggie’s eye and moved an arm to cup her face and run a thumb over her cheek.

“Are you okay with that?” Vaggie thought about it a for long time.

“I don’t know, she seems different… but I don’t know…”

“-If you’re ready to face her?” Vaggie nodded,

“It still hurts to think about, but she doesn’t deserve to be homeless. As long as nothing bad happens.”

“Okay, let me know if anything changes. Maybe Charlie has learnt something.” Vaggie moved in for a hug, she didn’t say it, but she hoped so too. 

“Did your friend do okay?” Vaggie nodded.

“Cherri? Yeah, she’s doing fine… sent me a message this morning.” Vaggie thought back to it and blushed slightly. Lilith’s eyes narrowed.

“Ooh, something a little more than a friend?” Vaggie’s blush got worse but she smiled.

“Maybe… she’s a lot of fun to be around.” Lilith gave a knowing smile.

“Say no more sweetheart, I hope you two enjoy yourselves for as long as you want.” 

“Can I ask why you haven't been to see Charlie since… you know.” Lilith looked around for a moment.

“Sorry sweetheart, but that’s not something I'm comfortable talking about, I hope you understand.” 

“It’s fine I was just curious. I don’t want to pressure you or anything.” Vaggie’s phone started to ring, and she paused to look down at it, Cherri was calling. Lilith got up.

“I’ll leave you to your conversation, see you tonight.” Vaggie waved as she answered the phone.

“Hey Cherri, how’d everything go last night?” There was laughter.

“You should stop worryin’ about me, I was fine. Told ya!” Vaggie grinned and let out a sigh.

“I was really happy I got your message you know?” There was a pause.

“I’m really glad I could send it… anyway you got a sec?” 

“Sure, what’s on your mind?”

“Not a lot but I'm in the neighbourhood and thought I’d drop by, I err, want to see you.” Vaggie smiled at Cherri’s embarrassment.

“Sure, I’ll be out by the palace entrance in about 5 minutes, see you then?”

“Yeah sure, see ya” Vaggie put her phone back in her pocket and made her way to the exit. 

***

Charlie’s breathing had calmed down, and she was surrounded by a collection of screwed up and used tissues. She was quietly speaking to no one. 

“If you had told me Niffty… told me how you feel… I would have moved hell and earth for you. You did so much for me… you helped me so much… why did you have to keep secr-” Charlie fell silent and stared at her hands for a few moments before breaking down again and sobbing. 

***

Cherri looked out of place standing by the street when the gates opened and Vaggie stood out, but she grinned when she saw Vaggie. The grey soul moved quicker before they quickly fell into each others’ embrace and kissed fiercely. Vaggie hands wrapped around the back of Cherri’s neck and then paused, she pulled off earning a tiny moan from the bomber as she looked at the back of Cherri’s head.

“Your hair!” Cherri grinned and moved into kiss into Vaggie’s neck,

“Nothin’ to worry about, exterminator missed.” Vaggie immediately took a step back and earned a huff from Cherri.

“They were that close!” 

“It’s fine, see I’m all here… well apart from a few inches of hair. But I knew I’d be fine, know why?” Vaggie shook her head and Cherri closed in the distance and took her hand.

“Cos, I wanted to see you again, and there was nothin’ that heaven could throw at me to stop that.” Moving her hand away and stepping back, there was a small little box. Vaggie looked at it curiously before opening it. A small pair of diamond earrings set into the shape of a pentagram. 

“Cherri…” Cherri was flushing red, and she rubbed her elbow.

“Listen, it’s fine I saw them when I was out today and thought they would look good on one of Pentagram cities newest Overlord. Aight? No big deal.” Vaggie stepped closer,

“I think it’s a big deal.” Her soft spoken words made Cherri visibly uncomfortable and she fidgeted. She tried to laugh it off,

“It’s really n-” her voice caught dead in throat when Vaggie wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer so their hips were touching.

“I think it’s a really big deal.” Cherri let out a little whimper her bravado seemingly to melt away under Vaggie’s gaze. She swallowed and failed to say anything Vaggie pulled her head towards her and quietly whispered into her ear.

“I think my pet deserves a few treats next time we play… do you think she would like that?” Cherri let out whimper and nodded, Vaggie captured her lips and Cherri turned into putty. They stayed there for a long time, gently exploring each others mouths. As soon as Cherri began to grind her hips Vaggie pulled away and the bomber hissed in frustration. 

“You really going to blue bean me this bad?” Vaggie laughed and Cherri looked even more desperate. 

“I’d come with you now, but I’ve got someone I have to check on,” Cherri pouted.

“They more important than your… you know.” Vaggie looked at her,

“Not more important…” 

“But still…”

“It’s Charlie.”

“You’re ex?” Vaggie nodded and Cherri shifted around uncomfortably.

“You gettin’ back with her?” 

“I haven’t thought about it yet.” There was a word in there that made Cherri frown

“... Yet?”

“It’s a conversation that will have to happen.” Cherri took in a deep breath and spoke her mind out.

“Will we change?” Vaggie moved in and with her free hand that wasn’t holding her new earrings grabbed Cherri’s hand.

“No I want you to be in any future I have, I told you before didn’t I? I understand that this is more than just a casual thing for you.” She squeezed her hand and Cherri looked more relaxed.

“Thanks… Charlie’s lucky if she gets to share you too, hope she knows that.” Vaggie gave a dry laugh.

“I think that Charlie could be described as many things, but she has never been lucky. Anyway I should probably go and check up on her.”

“I’ll message you later, that cool?” Vaggie nodded.

“I’ll send you a picture with me wearing the earrings.” She leant in and whispered. “And nothing else.” Cherri’s hips bobbed slightly.

“You’re such a fuckin’ tease. It’s gunna have to be a video call.” 

“Deal, see you then.” They kissed once more and Vaggie moved away smiling as she looked at the small box in her hand. 

***

The door clicked open and Vaggie stepped inside, Charlie was under the covers of the bed, still wrapped up in her bathrobe. 

“Hey Charlie.” Vaggie spoke softly she wasn’t going to ask how she was doing because the answer was going to be bad.

“Vaggie…” Charlie almost looked afraid to glance in her direction. Vaggie tilted her head.

“Have I come at a bad time?” Charlie shook her head.

“No of course you haven’t I just… don’t get it.”

“Get what?” Vaggie was crossing the room towards Charlie and sat on the foot of the bed looking at her. Charlie looked straight at her now.

“Why you haven’t told me it’s over between us.” Vaggie didn’t answer straight away and Charlie picked up a little bit of courage.

“You said you would come tell me, but it’s been months and I didn’t hear anything from you. But I get why you wouldn’t I’ve been doing a lot of thinking.” Charlie let out a sigh. “Whenever Niffty had a problem she would talk to me about it, and we dealt with it… together… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you how I was feeling. I’m sorry that I hid the fact I slept with Velvet and I’m sorry I tried to cover up my mistakes instead of owning up to them. This would have never happened if I had just been more open to you.” Vaggie paused and stared at Charlie for a long time who had now gone back to looking at her lap.

“You’ve changed.” Charlie shrugged slightly.

“I guess so, Niffty taught me a lot of things I guess.” Vaggie took a deep breath in.

“Honestly Charlie? I was waiting to hear about you messing up again, so I could finally cut you away, but you didn’t. Because I wasn’t strong enough to face you… I’m looking at you now and all I can see is the lies and betrayal and that hurts me. I’m seeing someone… and they’re great… they’re amazing, and they make me laugh, and they want me to be happy! We have amazing sex... But they’re not you, and that hurts too. I want to just climb in that bed right now with you and forget everything… But will you just end up hurting me again? I don’t want to be hurt any more… That’s why I still don’t know, that’s why I could never see you. I look at you… And I don’t know.” Vaggie took a deep breath in a blinked away the tears that had started to form.

“I don’t want you to leave, okay Charlie?” Charlie nodded quietly.

“And if you need a job I can probably sort out something for you,” Charlie stared up at Vaggie again,

“I don’t have any way of paying you back for this.” Vaggie sighed,

“Just, let me spend some time with you, so I can make up my mind okay?”

“Okay.” 


	38. What Does it Mean to be an Overlord

It was warm in bed, Charlie was laying on her side thighs at an angle, inside her big spoon Niffty rested, she fit so snugly in there it was almost like the space was made for her. Charlie’s nose used to get tickled by the top of Niffty’s hair, but she had grown used to it now, nuzzling her face in it, it was soft and smelt wonderful. Niffty’s hands were pressed up against Charlie’s body whilst Charlie’s arms were wrapping around the tiny demons body and holding her close. Charlie felt kisses on the lower part of her neck and smiled her eyes still shut. 

“Time to open your eyes Charlie” 

“I don’t wanna!” She grumbled, but smiled when she felt more kissed on her collarbone.

“But I have to leave now, don’t you want to see me off?” Charlie shook her head and gripped around Niffty’s warm body tighter.

“Now you can’t leave…” She smiled and Niffty laughed.

“Doesn’t work that way Charlie, come on, say goodbye, so I can leave.” Charlie felt Niffty’s head lift off away from and, she was probably looking at Charlie’s face and waiting. Charlie opened her eyes. She was alone, in one of the guest rooms in the palace, arms stretched out holding nothing. Charlie’s face fell, and she dragged her arms and legs in, so she formed a small ball, and she wept. 

***

Vaggie was already dressed, hair pulled back and ready to attack the day. She had her new earrings in and smiled at herself when she checked them over in the mirror. 

“Okay, time to get started being an Overlord…” Vaggie paused. “What do I even do?” Is it even a job or just a title, sure all the Overlords had businesses but were the businesses there first and then came the title, or was it the other way around. She was supposed to be overseeing Lucifer’s interests but what was he interested in.

“Apples and… geese?” Vaggie let out stupid laugh at the idea. Maybe she would have a chat with Alastor at some point before she was called upon to actually ‘do’ anything. A noise got her attention as a small slip of card was pressed under her door. Turning she walked over to it and picked it up. She let out a groan… well look’s like her luck hadn’t changed much either. 

**Overlord post-cleanse meeting**

**Lunch @ 14:00**

**Location: The Manor of Malicious Intent**

She sighed, at least the lunch would be nice, The Manor of Malicious Intent, or just ‘The Manor’ was one of the highest profile restaurants to inhabit the upper circles. To get a place not only was there an extensive waiting list, but you also had to be one of their ‘approved members’ membership details were kept in secret and just another fine example of it doesn’t matter who you are but who you know. 

She immediately went back to her wardrobe to get a different outfit, if she was meeting the other Overlords as an official Overlord herself she might as well look the part, butterflies in her stomach swirled around, and she wondered how bad today was going to go. She decided to pull out something she hadn’t worn for years, and hoped it still fit properly. A black corseted dress with red edging. She had to breath in a little more than she remembered to do the thing up. It silkily puffed out just at the hips and the material trailed slightly on the ground. A pair of matching elbow length gloves.

Back straight and hands held over her stomach she looked every bit the part elegant and dangerous.

“Oh, is that the new Overlord? How gorgeous!” She giggled in the mirror as she pretended to curtsy. Enough playing she left the room and decided to get a small amount of breakfast, she had to be careful how much she ate, this dress was very, very constrictive. 

***

Angel moaned, he was writhing in the bed as Alastor’s hands trailed across his body and the radio demons teeth nicked small amounts of skin on his neck.

“Fuuuuuck, Smiles. I’m so fuckin’ ready…” Angel’s erection was throbbing painfully, and he was desperate for release but Alastor had asked him not to. A clawed hand dragged nails down his stomach and hovered a few inches away from his pulsing manhood. Angel bit his lip and his hips bucked pathetically. A finger and a thumb gripped around his base and Angel let out a low groan as he was finally touched but Alastor didn’t move any higher making the spider gasp with desperation.

“P-Please Smiles, don’t do this to me!” His eyes rolled over as Alastor’s hand moved slowly up his length, but then he snapped back into focus as he stopped half-way before sinking back down again.

“Noooo, come on! I’ll do anything!” Alastor paused his attentions from the spiders neck.

“Anything Angel?” Angel nodded frantically.

“Yeah, anything!” Alastor shifted slightly and whispered into his ear.

“Tell me where that hot sauce bottle is.” Angel screwed his eyes shut.

“Yoooou fucker!” He had been trapped by Alastor’s affections, and he couldn’t resist. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He began to pull his hand away.

“No no no! It's hidden in the middle cushion of the couch! Happy!” Alastor kissed his neck again.

“Very…” he started to gently work his hand up and down earning a purring moan for angel as he wiggled his hips to the rhythm. A few minutes later and Angel had released his seed into Alastor’s awaiting hand and let out a gasp and a low drawn sigh. Alastor removed himself from the bed and went to wash his hands as Angel rolled on to his side and pulled in a pillow and cuddled it, It was Alastor’s side and it had his scent so Angel enjoyed holding it and just resting his face in it. 

Alastor before retuning to Angel, moved downstairs and confirmed that the offending condiment was in fact located in the couch, it was and with delicious relish, he opened the bottle and poured it down the sink in the kitchen before tossing the empty glass into the trash. Going back upstairs Angel was pouting at him.

“You tricked me!” Alastor laughed,

“Hardly, you said you would do anything and I made my request.” Angel looked exasperated.

“You were supposed to ask me to suck your dick or something!” 

“Sounds like that was a problem with your perceptions.” Alastor laughed again as Angel rolled over to face away from him and huffed. Alastor moved to the wardrobe to begin getting dressed for the day.

It had been two days since the cleanse and apart from the harrowing encounter with an exterminator that almost broke through, their night had been uneventful, and they had slept long into the next day. No such luxuries today, Alastor needed to work. He needed to ascertain the damage to his network of contacts after the cleanse, so he could report in full to the other Overlords in their meeting today, he smiled a little to himself as he slipped on his shirt and began to button it. 

_ How’s Vaggie going to do today? _

“Sorry I won't be around much, I’ve got a lot of work to do and then it’s the Overlords lunch.” Angel Rolled on his back and sat up slightly.

“Hey Smiles, I’ve been thinkin’ what with Vaggie bein’ a new Overlord and everythin’… doesn’t that make her your rival now?” Alastor shook his head and smiled.

“Not at all, I get on famously well with Rosie after all,” Angel shuffled around.

“Oh, good I’d hate for things to go south with her, I think Cherri’s got it bad and she’d probably blow up the house if we did anythin’ to her.” Angel laughed. 

“I’m afraid if you’re after some drama regarding lost friendships you won't find it with me. I intend to treat Vaggie as I always have.” Angel got out of bed, half the sheet still sticking to him.

“... Waited too long to get up.” he sighed and pulled the sheet off letting it drop to the floor. He moved into the bathroom, and got into the shower. Alastor called after him.

“If you do the bedding, could you also wash the towels?” Angel called back

  
“Sure thing, anything you need, I’m thinkin’ of going shoppin’ today.” Alastor pondered it as he put on his suit jacket.

“A new bottle of that whiskey I like, I think I’ve only got a third of it left.”

“Got it Smiles, you have a good one. Love ya!” Alastor paused for a moment, opened his mouth and then closed it again and shook his head. He left the room and headed downstairs before leaving and shutting the door behind him. 

***

Cherri was tapping her foot to the sounds of thrash metal as she sat by a workbench, she was currently measuring out scoops of gunpowder and priming agents before pouring the contents into the metal cases there were filled with shrapnel. Her explosive stocks were severely depleted, but she made large gains across the city, being only one woman she wouldn’t hold them for very long as the gangs would start to press down once they regrouped but it gave her plenty of time to loot the places of anything valuable or interesting long before she got kicked out again. 

A smile crept over her face as she recalled last nights video call with Vaggie, true to her word she had put on the earrings and had ‘accidentally’ let her bedsheet slip off as she showed them, she could be such a tease when she wanted. Cherri’s thoughts drifted to Charlie and wondered how she felt about her relationship with Vaggie, if she even knew. Cherri didn’t really know much about the princess, apart from what you heard on the news, and she didn’t trust the news. A bit of an oddball but apparently able to walk away from suicide. It didn’t really matter, she had been honest with Vaggie and if the grey soul did want to start a relationship with her again that would be fine. Although she wondered if the princess deserved it. A soul like Vaggie was unique and Cherri would have done anything to keep hold of that, clearly Charlie squandered her time and Cherri frowned. 

She screwed the cap on, another bomb finished onto the next, she dragged an empty case and began to fill it with shards of metal as the process started again. The music track changed, and she grinned as one of her favourites had come on, her hair swished back and forth as she headbanged along, with it came an idea, she paused her work to grab her phone and started searching the web.

***

Charlie didn’t have any other clothes so stuck with the bathrobe, she was feeling hungry and not wanting to starve herself had started to pad down the hallways towards the kitchen. It was horrible, she felt like a complete stranger in the walls of the home she recognized so easily and grew up in. The floor was cold underfoot as she stepped into the kitchen, Charlie moved over to get a plate and then see what was possibly in the fridge that she could take back to the room with her. The smell of hot fruity tea filled the area and with dread she saw that just around the corner out of sight was Lucifer sat down and staring at her as she appeared into view. 

Her eyes dropped to the floor, 

“H-Hi… dad.” her quivering voice just about got the words across. He took a sip from his cup and placed it back down.

“Charlotte.” It was curt and painfully formal. There was silence and Charlie unsure of what to do took another step towards the fridge.

“What are you doing?” Charlie jumped and almost dropped the plate she was clutching as Lucifer spoke out.

“S-Sorry, I’m just looking for something to eat. I can come back later.” She went to take a step away but Lucifer had got up and started to move towards her, Charlie froze.

“Not the food Charlotte, what are you doing?” Charlie’s eyes grew wide.

“I don’t kn-”

“Why have you been kowtowed into an embarrassing mess?”

“Dad, pl-”

“Where did that fire go? Your determination, your drive?” Charlie couldn’t take his withering stare and her knees gave out as she collapsed down the plate scattering away from her. She was trying not to cry in front of him.

“I, I-I…”

“Were they just another one of your passing phases? You are a leaf caught in the wind, unable to dictate your own direction or where you will fall.” 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I’m such a disappointment!” She cried out and clutched fingers over her eyes, it was obvious she was crying, but she still didn’t want her dad to see. 

“Disappointment doesn’t give it justice  _ daughter.  _ You are nothing more than a waste of my energies and time. I am disgusted that you can claim to share my blood.” Charlie was gasping and could hardly breathe, she just wanted to be left alone. There was the tapping across the floor as someone rapidly approached, then an almighty slap sounded out, before Lucifer turned and walked out of the kitchen, his tea abandoned. 

Charlie flinched when she felt arms start to wrap around her and a cascade of hair cover her as Lilith crouched down to hold her trembling daughter. 

“Hush now Charlie… he’s gone for now.” Charlie let out a strangled sob and grabbed at her mother like an infant might when terrified of a creature in the dark. 

“D-Dad h-hates m-me.” Lilith gently rocked her.

“Shh, shh. He doesn’t hate you. He’s just upset right now. He’ll come around.” Charlie shook her head, she didn’t believe her but didn’t want to say anything. 

“What were you doing here? Getting something to eat?” Charlie nodded and Lilith let go of her to pick up the discarded plate, she held out a hand and helped Charlie stand.

“Come on. What did you fancy?” Charlie was led forward and opened the fridge with her mother, who stood by her side and held the plate out and her hand. With Charlie’s free hand she grabbed some fruit and a couple of cooked chicken breasts before closing the door. She shuffled over and sat down with Lilith sat right next to her and ate quietly and quickly hoping that Lucifer wouldn’t come back for his tea. 

When she was finished, she turned and gave her mother a weak smile.

“Thanks, mom.” Lilith leaned in and kissed her forehead.

“That’s okay, you run back off to your room now, okay? Stay out of trouble.” Charlie nodded and got back to her feet before leaving, glancing back at her mother just as she exited. The succubus sat still for a few minutes and sighed before picking up the plate and washing it. 

***

Vaggie was early, she didn't want to be late, not that she particularly cared about what the other Overlords thought about her, but its just that this was a fairly big deal. The magnificent restaurant was just ahead and checking the time she had another twenty minutes before the meeting was due to start, perhaps their table was already free, and she could wait there. There was an attendant waiting by the front door, a large clipboard on a podium in front of it.

“Name?” It enquired with a drawl. Vaggie sighed,

“Vagatha.” She shuddered and hated the formality of it. The creatures eyes scanned the piece of paper for widening slightly.

“Of course, of course my lady.” It bowed low and the doors opened where another imp was waiting it too bowed its head before leading Vaggie through the large restaurant, classical music was playing softly and diners turned to look at Vaggie as she moved through the room, whispers were everywhere and despite her dress on she still felt unprepared exactly how much this place reeked of high society. She was not led to any table in the main area but instead a pair of double doors were opened for her revealing a private dining room. Vaggie could only imagine what such a room would cost to rent out. 

Alastor and Rosie were already sat down and both of them stood to greet her. Vaggie smiled warmly at Alastor grateful that he was here first.

“My dear, a pleasure.” He inclined his head. Rosie gave her a nod.

“Now, that is a wonderful outfit, well done my dear for taking the effort for these things.” Vaggie gave Rosie a smile too.

“Thank you… err where do I sit?” Alastor let out a laugh.

“Anywhere you like my dear, but perhaps I would suggest a space next to me?” Vaggie sighed as she could at least have one ally by her side. She spoke as she moved forward.

“So why are you here so early?” Alastor let out another laugh.

“Blame my companion here, Rosie simply insisted that we arrive early since the last one we were so late for.” 

“Don’t give her that, we were late because of you so it’s only right that we show the proper appearance of attempting to make amends!” Alastor threw up his hands is resignation.

“Of course, my sincerest apologies Rosie, I don’t know how you put up with me for all these years.

“Frankly my dear, it’s a surprise to me too.” She let out a small laugh. They were like an old married couple, and it put a huge grin on Vaggie’s face. Since they were alone Vaggie thought she’d ask Alastor now before the others turned up.

“Hey, Alastor.”

“Yes?”

“What exactly do we do as Overlords?” Alastor turned to look at her.

“What do you mean?” 

“Like what do we do? Like you all have businesses that do really well, how do I fit in, do I get given something to do?” Alastor shook his head and smiled at her.

“No, we’re Overlords because of our business not the other way around, we have accumulated power because of how successful we are and as such we combined rule virtually all of Pentagram city. As for you my dear Lucifer chose you for a reason, what is it that you excel at? Find a business around that? You’d be surprised how desperate souls are to work for an Overlord because of the protection it offers, you will find no lack of employees once your name is spread a bit more.” Vaggie thought about it and nodded.

“Thanks, I’ve got to do some thinking but I’ll figure something out.” Rosie spoke up.

“Now is an excellent time to start my dear, the dust has yet to settle so claim up some land if you haven’t already done so. Get a running start.” Vaggie nodded and then pulled the menu that was in her place and looked it over, she wondered what she might have for lunch today. She almost choked when she saw the prices, some of them were coming close to what a months rent from her old apartment were. Alastor noticed the wide-eyed look and smiled, leaning in and whispered.

“It’s on the house.” Vaggie calmed her frantic heart.

“Thank hells for that.” A few minutes later the doors opened and Vox emerged through them, Vaggie tensed when she saw him but he didn’t seem to pay her any mind. His electronic voice sounded.

“Rosie, a pleasure again… Alastor… and Vagatha, newest to the fold. Welcome.” His grin was wide when he sat down on the opposite side of the table. Vaggie wondered if there was any bad blood between them, he had failed to take her down when he tried, would he let the past go or was he going to try to get revenge later, Vaggie would make sure never to let her guard down near him, but if he wanted to play pleasantries with her then she could certainly do her part. 

“Hi Vox,” She spoke out over her menu as she continued to glance down it. The next Overlord to enter was Valentino to swagger in, he looked around. 

“Hmm, Velvet isn’t usually late, might be a brat, but she’s normally here…” He moved and sat down so on the place next to Vaggie. That slimy prick wasn't exactly high on her list, but it was certainly better than Vox, or worse Velvet. Eventually the fashion demon turned up exactly five minutes late. She walked in texting something away and had a furrowed expression on her face.

“Yo, what did I mi-” She paused as she looked up and saw Vaggie sat there.

“What’s this bitch doin’ here?” Rosie pursed her lips in annoyance and Alastor spoke up first before Rosie did.

“Velvet, my dear. This is Vaggie, newest Overlord. Lucifer picked her… you got the letter? Vaggie herself delivered it.” Velvet tapped a finger to her chin.

“Oh! That? Yeah, I threw it away before readin’ it. Lucifer’s shit is always too wordy. Pfft looks like his senses are goin’ out the window too. Must run in the family… they’re all a bit loopy.” She sat down and casually picked up the menu to look at it. Vaggie’s knuckles had gone white under the table. 

_ Say that again you fucking bitch. _

Food orders were taken and soon meals that confounded the sights and delighted the senses were brought before each of them before they were left in peace. Vox didn’t eat anything and Vaggie wondered if he even could as his mouth was just a screen.

“I’ll head this meeting since you’re all eating. Another cleanse has passed, it is up to us to make sure the city gets back to its usual routine as quickly as possible. So first any issues?” Velvet cleared her throat.

“Yeah, exterminators got into one of my apartment complexes and wiped out my workers, so I’ve got a factory with no one in it, ain't so bad… the equipment is all there. I’ll get hiring I’m sure there’s some poor fuckers who have lost everything and would just love a chance to work for me. So for the time bein’ my new collection is on hold.” Velvet picked at her fingernail with disinterest whilst she spoke. Vox continued.

“Anyone else?” Valentino shook his head.

“I keep all my property locked in when cleanse start, no angel gunna take my shit from me. We’re back in business and porn is sellin’.” He grinned and flashed that golden tooth. Vaggie stomach turned slightly, he considered everyone who worked from him his property, she suddenly felt very sorry for anyone who got caught short with Valentino and signed one of his deals. 

“Well if there’s nothing else to report let’s look to the future. I'm working on new social experimentation regarding targeted advertisements that should push sales in the direction we want them. I can also lock out any competitors who think freelancing is a good idea. If we control the reviewers then we control the product.” Alastor cleared his throat.

“I’ve had whisperings that some of the few, older families that reside down here are becoming less ingenuous with our way of running things, I want to find out who they are a quickly put a stop to it.” Velvet grinned.

“Slit their throats in the night kinda thing? Love your blood thirst Al, even if you're a bit old-fashioned about it. I’ve got a good racket planned I'm making a dress line but only plan to run a hundred or so into production than a few months later ill release a tribute to it and jack the prices all the way up. Suckers will buy anything if they think its part of a limited set… What about you Vaggie, since you the new up and comer… what you got planned for the time ahead?” She grinned maliciously as all eyes fell on Vaggie. She took a deep breath and started to think very quickly, something came to mind, and she decided to roll with it. 

“Well… I’m thinking that far too many buildings are left abandoned after a cleanse. There was what, a whole sector left abandoned from last time for how long? I’m thinking rather than let the gangs fight over it… I’ll take care of it, strip them down for anything useful then demolish them before building something new. People like to invest in new things right? So it should inject money into the areas we want.” She exhaled and waited but seemed happy with how put out Velvet seemed to be. Vox nodded.

“Luxury of the new always attracted avarice and greed, it would make for easy selling grounds for new tech and the parties that would be thrown at the opening of new clubs… well that feeds right into your line of work Valentino.” 

“You get me a venue, I’ll provide the entertainment… and charge extra for the relief.” He laughed. Vaggie glanced an eye towards Alastor who nodded slightly. She internally sighed that she was able to come up with something decent so quickly. She shot a glance at Velvet who now seemed to be sulking and just playing around with her food.

_ Fucking bitch. _


	39. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for dates and Dinner, Vaggie is a busy woman.

With the meeting and lunch over the Overlords took their leave, Vaggie waited behind as Alastor was saying his farewells to Rosie before finally turning to her.

“Well done, my dear. Exemplary work.” Vaggie grinned up at him.

“Thanks, I’ve got a good feeling about this.” Alastor offered her his arm, and she took it as they strolled to the exit of the restaurant. 

“If I might make a suggestion?”

“Of course.”

“Make sure you get some good people under you first, someone you can trust to manage others it will take a weight off.”

“Is that what you do?” Alastor paused.

“No, but I’ve been doing this for a long time now.” Vaggie looked up at him, there was someone she could use. If they wanted to.

“Okay, well thanks. Guess I should probably get started. See you later?” Alastor let go of her arm as they exited.

“Actually, I was wondering if you like to have dinner tonight? I’m cooking.” Vaggie frowned.

“Oh, Alastor… I was planning on seeing Cherri tonight. Sorry.” Alastor shrugged.

“You can invite her too if you like it’s no problem for me to serve up an extra portion.”

“Really? You wouldn’t mind.” Alastor shrugged.

“Angel’s rather fond of her and so are you, I can’t see a problem with it.” Vaggie nodded.

“Okay, I’ll call her, see if she’s free then I’ll send you a message to confirm, sounds good?” Alastor nodded.

“Perfect my dear, I’ll speak to you shortly.” Vaggie gave a final wave before turning down the street and calling a cab for herself, Alastor disappeared out of view and Vaggie turned her attention to her phone once more. Calling Cherri she answered within a few rings.

“Hey Cherri, you up too much?”

“Nah, just done lootin’ and seeing what I can salvage. What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to come to dinner with me? Alastor and Angel are hosting.” She couldn't hear it but swore that Cherri was smiling.

“You askin’ me to be your plus one?” 

“Can’t think of anyone better. I was also thinking that I could bring my stuff over to yours too… For the evening.”

“Fuck yes! If I get dinner and that too, sign me the fuck up.” Vaggie laughed.

“Okay, okay. So I’ve got to get back, get my stuff together, then I need to see Charlie. After that I’ll head over to yours, and then we’ll make our way to dinner.” Cherri paused and then asked quietly.

“How is Charlie doing?” Vaggie frowned.

“She’s not doing great, but I’ve seen her a lot worse.” Cherri let out a sigh.

“You care a lot about her, don't you?” 

“I care a lot about you too.” Cherri made a small noise that was indecipherable.

“You love her still, right?” Vaggie took a long exhale.

“Cherri…” There was a nervous laugh.

“I told you it’s fine if you do… I’m just curious, why else would you spend so much time tryin’ to help an ex?” 

“Maybe I do, but I don’t know if she deserves it. Besides, I want to still spend time with you, don’t you forget it!” Cherri let out a laugh.

“I won’t, I won’t. Okay I’ll see ya later.”

“Bye.” The call ended and Vaggie had an odd feeling wash over her. She didn’t have much time to think about it as her taxi had just appeared into view. 

***

There was a knock at the door, Charlie turned her head up from what she was writing.

“Come in.” The door opened and Vaggie stepped in, Charlie stared at her, that dress was beautiful. Vaggie gave a careful smile.

“Hi Charlie, how are you doing today?” Charlie was sat on the bed with her legs cross pouring over a blank sheet of paper that she was currently writing on. Several screwed up pieces lay scattered around her.

“It’s okay I guess, I’m trying to write a CV, you know, just doing something.” Vaggie gave a soft smile as she closed the door and stepped further in the room.

“That’s cool Charlie, want me to read what you’ve done so far?” Charlie laughed and shook her head, lifting the paper and showing Vaggie it just had her name written across the top and nothing else.

“I’m not really sure what to put…” Vaggie moved closer and sat on the bed.

“How about ‘ I have experience managing a small team, dealing with supply chains and managing a customer facing business’... something like that to really pad out your work.” Charlie gave a silly smile.

“Isn’t that just lying, I didn’t really do all that much.” 

“Well, they don’t need to know that do they? If it’s a job you think you can do just go for it. I haven’t forgotten about getting you work either.” Charlie nodded.

“I know, I just thought with all the other things you’ve done for me… If I could do one of them myself, that would be better?”

“Well I certainly won’t stop you.”

“I err, I like what you’ve done with your hair…” Vaggie ran a hand up and across her ponytail.

“Thanks.” Charlie blushed,

“I mean I noticed before, but I…”

“I get it Charlie… would you like to take a walk with me in the gardens?” Charlie looked suddenly nervous.

“The gardens? I mean…” 

“Charlie what’s wrong?” Charlie looked down and spoke towards the bed.

“My dad might be there…”

“Has he said something?” Charlie nodded, but didn’t say anything else. Vaggie moved over and gently gripped the princesses hand, she squeezed.

“It’s okay I’m a big tough girl, I’ll keep him from bothering you.” Charlie let out a snorting laugh and smiled at her.

“Okay, I’d like that.” She got up with Vaggie and kept hold of her hand as they left her room.

The gardens were lovely, and they walked quietly amongst the bushes of flowers and other floral arrangements that Lucifer had spent decades creating. Neither of them spoke, but just held hands. It was peaceful. Finally, standing at the entrance to the orchard, Vaggie paused and Charlie stopped.

“I never liked these trees, the whole thing that your dad does is just awful…” Charlie glanced at the orchard and then back to Vaggie.

“I guess, I grew up with this so… it’s normal you know?” Vaggie sighed and looked at Charlie as she stared out towards the orchard.

“I sometimes forget, that you were born here… I know its stupid, you being Lucifer’s daughter and all, but sometimes it just slips my mind.” Charlie looked at Vaggie

“What was earth like?” 

“It was okay, blue skies, oceans that were water instead of fire… Tree’s that were you know… Not people.” Charlie sighed.

“Sounds amazing…” Vaggie shrugged.

“It had its moments, but it was pretty much on a downward spiral, its people Charlie. Everywhere you go people are shitty.” 

“Yeah, I guess… everyone I meet has been shitty… well almost everyone.” her eyes darted to Vaggie for a moment before returning to gaze at orchard. She continued talking softly.

“But it would have been nice you know? Meet some good people… just not this…” Charlie’s eyes drifted to the floor and Vaggie nudged her with an elbow.

“Chin up Charlie, it’s never as bad as you think it is.” Charlie turned to look at her, to stare at that beautiful open face.

“You’re right it’s not that bad…” There was silence for a few moments whilst they stared at each other, the wind was quietly wailing. The space around the two of them seemed close and comforting.

“Vaggie I-”

“Charlie I-”

There was an awkward laugh, Charlie spoke out first. 

“You go first.” Vaggie went to brush her fringe away and curled up her fingers and looked embarrassed when her hand ran through air. Charlie sniggered. Vaggie changed her mind.

“So, Charlie I don’t know if you know but I’ve been made an Overlord.” Charlie’s mouth flew open. 

“What? Holy shit! Vaggie… that’s huge!” Vaggie smiled.

“Yeah… err your dad did it, so now I'm trying to start up something new!” Charlie face grew cold for a moment, but then she beamed again.

“Dad was always a good judge of character, I know you’ll do amazing. You can really change the city, oh Vaggie I’m so happy for you.” Before anything else could happen Charlie had thrown her arms around her and squeezed for a hug. Vaggie paused before wrapping arms around Charlie.

“Thanks Hun, but I’ve only got started, won’t be changing anything just yet.” Charlie let go and pulled back grinning.

“Give it time! I know how amazing you are.” Vaggie opened her mouth but her phone started to beep, taking it out of her pocket she turned off her alarm.

“Sorry Charlie, but I gotta run.” Charlie smiled.

“That’s okay thanks for spending some time with me, got anything exciting planned? Overlord business?” Vaggie paused and spoke slowly.

“No, I’m going to meet someone, then have dinner with Alastor.” Charlie’s face didn’t change and she smiled.

“Okay, have fun. I’m going to see if I can find mom, maybe I can eat with her tonight.” Vaggie narrowed her eye.

“You okay?” Charlie tilted her head, then her expression went wide.

“Oh? You mean with you going out? Yeah I’m fine, I’m grateful you made some time to see me but you deserve some happiness too.” Vaggie frowned.

“Hey, Charlie. I’m happy to spend a little time with you, I’m not being forced to be here, this isn’t a guilt visit or anything.” Charlie winced.

“Yeah sorry, it did kinda sound like I said it like that, didn’t it? I’m happy that you’re happy. Hells knows you could use some happiness after all the shit I’ve done. Enjoy yourself tonight… Maybe tell me about it? If you want.” Vaggie calmed down slightly.

“Yeah, sure Charlie. If it won’t make you uncomfortable.” Charlie shook her head.

“Not at all, now off you go, your alarm went off for a reason. I might just have a wander around.” Vaggie gave Charlie a quick hug and turned to leave, Charlie looked up at the swaying leaves in the tree tops before wandering off.

Since she was already out she wandered around, her time with Vaggie had calmed her down, and she no longer feared facing her father again. Taking her time to appreciate the beauty of the garden she paused at the sight of a very strange looking enclosure. 

“What the...?” Whatever it was, she had never seen it in the garden before, and curiosity got the better of her. Approaching slowly, she wondered what kind of thing was kept inside, peering around the large iron chains she couldn’t see any movement in the ferns or tall grasses. 

“Hello?” There was a rustle of something deep within, but Charlie still couldn’t see anything. She placed a hand upon the gate and slowly slid it open.

***

There was a knock at her door that made Cherri’s legs quiver with excitement, she quickly got up and made her way over, looking down she made sure that her outfit was on straight before opening the door, there was Vaggie, standing in a dress that took Cherri’s breath away, suitcase by her side. They met briefly on the door step lips locked, arms around each other before parting and Cherri moving inside. Her heart was pounding already.

“You look amazin’.” Vaggie blushed and turned towards her after she had shut the door and set her case down.

“Thanks. Had a meeting today with the other Overlords.” Cherri stepped forward, so she was pressing herself against Vaggie and chewed her own lip for a moment before reaching her head around and started to kiss just underneath Vaggie’s ear.

“I bet they all thought what a sexy Overlord too.” Vaggie let out a tiny moan and grabbed onto Cherri’s back. 

“Uugh, Cherri… stop.” Cherri continued to planting small love bites down the nape of Vaggie’s neck, Vaggie was gripping tighter and holding the bomber closer. Cherri paused and could hear that Vaggie’s breathing was ragged.

“You sure you want me to stop?” she teased Vaggie’s neck with her tongue. 

“No, but I need you to.” Cherri gave one final kiss and stepped back. Vaggie gave a grin and a lopsided smile,

“You always this intense?”

“Only with souls I like, and it's a good thing I really like you.” Vaggie picked up her suitcase and moved it into the bedroom calling back.

“Can you get me a beer? I want to sit and talk to you for a bit.” Cherri responded,

“Sure, what’s got you so serious that you can’t even let your girlfriend kiss you.” Vaggie called back from the bedroom.

“So, you’re my girlfriend now?” Cherri bit her tongue and flushed red. 

“Yeah, I guess I am! How do you feel about that?”

“I like it.” Cherri’s knees went weak momentarily, but she got over it and moved to the sofa where Vaggie was waiting, Vaggie grinned at her.

“Someone embarrassed?” She was teasing,

“Fuck off!” Vaggie went to get up and Cherri practically jumped on her.

“Don’t actually fuck off.” Vaggie grinned at her,

“I was just adjusting my seat.” Cherri groaned and collapsed back down. 

“When will you stop making me feel so shitty about this stuff.” Vaggie shrugged.

“Probably never, but I make up for it in other ways right?”

“Course you do. So what did you want to talk about?”

“I want you to work for me” Cherri snorted,

“W-What?”

“I’m working around the abandoned area’s of the city after the cleanse and I need help with demolitions and you’re perfect.” Cherri gave her a serious look. 

“I don’t work well with others.”

“You won’t be working with others, they’ll be working for you, you’ll be working for me.”

“What like your second in command?” Vaggie nodded

“Really?”

“Yeah, look I need help and you know a lot of stuff about this area, you’re far more experienced than me so you can really help me avoid mistakes early on. Once the money starts coming in, the pay will be good.”

“You know I don’t really care about the money…” Cherri shifted around uncertainly and Vaggie cooed.

“But…?”

“But, it would be kind of fun working for an Overlord as their right hand…” 

“I might make you work nights with me, if we have real difficulty figuring something out.” Cherri feigned shock.

“Would we have to work _hard_ all through the night?”

“I think so… else I’ll never be able to _finish._ ” Cherri’s quivered slightly,

“I’ll do it, but don’t think I’m gunna just play nice with others, they give me shit I’ll give it right back!” 

“I wouldn't want it any other way.” Cherri couldn't wait any more, the anticipation was killing her, she practically dashed out of the room before returning with her collar in hand. She handed it to Vaggie and got on her knees and waited patiently, to Cherri’s horror Vaggie just placed the collar down by her side and continued to drink. 

“Agh, why do you gotta do that to me? Why tease me this much?” Vaggie took another sip.

“I said I wanted to talk to you first, we’ve barely had a conversation, and we’re supposed to be going to dinner!” Cherri got back on her feet before flopping down on the couch next to Vaggie.

“Ugh, fine… what did you want to talk about?”

So, I was wondering if-” Whilst listening Cherri casually reached down and pulled her top off over her head. Vaggie gave her a deadpan look as she suggestively dropped it off the couch.

“... Cherri.” Cherri shrugged.

“What!? I’m listenin’ I’m just hot! Don’t you think it’s hot in here?” She reached behind her back and her bra fell away next, she stared at Vaggie.

“Go on… I told you I’m listenin’.” Vaggie gave it a few moments.

“I was wondering if y-... CHERRI!” Cherri had lifted her legs and started slipping her mini skirt past her hips before with a flick of her foot they landed on the floor, she was wearing nothing but her leggings and a very skimpy thong, its band wrapped high around her hips. Cherri crossed her arms.

“WHAT? We’ve seen each other a couple of times and you tease me every fuckin’ time, This is what happends I HAVE NEEDS!” Vaggie laughed,

“You’re certainly needy.” 

“Shut up! That’s not fair!” Cherri scooped up her clothes and started to move towards the bedroom she actually looked half upset so Vaggie reached out a hand and grabbed her wrist and pulled her, so she fell onto her lap.

“You want to tell me what this is about?” Cherri starting to feel foolish, lifted her bundle of clothes to cover her exposed chest. 

“I’m… just not used to this…” Vaggie gave her a soft look and let go of her wrist to hold round her middle. 

“Not used to what?” 

“Not used to _not_ wearing the pants.” Vaggie gave a smile.

“That’s because you just took them off.” Cherri flushed red, but still smiled.

“It’s just that with the people I’ve been with before, I’ve been the one calling the shots, I tell them when we fuck, what we do, when we do it… but with you, I’m not… and I like it, but it’s just frustrating me sometimes.” Vaggie gave her a little squeeze and ran her fingers down and gently cupped one of Cherri’s ass cheeks. That earned a small smile.

“Look, I like to tease, but if it’s actually getting too much for you. Just let me know… I suppose we’re not due over straight away.” Cherri nodded slowly, Vaggie moved her hands away before gently gripping Cherri’s clothes pile and pulling it away from her and throwing it on the ground. She reached across and picked up the collar, Cherri’s face was flushed red, and she lifted her head up exposing her neck. Vaggie placed the collar round Cherri’s neck and fastened it. 

“Straddle me.” Cherri slid around and placed her legs either side of Vaggie facing towards her. Vaggie pulled Cherri and earned a little squeak as she slid her close so their hips were touching.

“You’ve been a good pet, I told you today you earned a treat, so what would you like?” Just hearing Vaggie speak to her like that sent shivers down Cherri’s spine, and she started subconsciously grinding her hips.

“Please Mistress, I want you to fuck me, I want to hold you close whilst you fuck my brains out!” 

“Lean back and stare at the ceiling, don’t look down.” 

“Yes Mistress.” Cherri leant backwards, using her arms to steady herself by placing them on Vaggie’s knees, she stared up at the ceiling leaving her chest presented and exposed. Vaggie leant forward to place kisses around the already stiff nipples of Cherri’s chest, the bomber let out a soft moan as lips captured the pink dots. She could feel the thin fabric of her underwear beginning to stick as she excreted her arousal over it. Vaggie turned her attention to the other breast and one of her hands supported the small of Cherri’s back as she pressed her face forwards, the other hand gently gripped and massaged her other tit. Cherri’s nerves were electric as she moaned and her hips tensed as the heat between her legs was building, the noises of wet kiss on her nipples mixed with the sounds of her panting moans spread out the room. 

Cherri kept her vision fixated on a point in the ceiling as her body was rocked back and forth, her legs had begun to shake and all of her skin felt hot. Small circles of love bites made her cry out.

“Mistress! Fuck yes, more please… more.” The bites continued circling around each breast and Cherri’s whole body was trembling with anticipation. 

“Lean forward.” Cherri shifted her weight forward and lifted her hands away from Vaggie’s knees and gasped as Vaggie stood up carrying Cherri, who wrapped her legs around her waist and arms around her neck. Vaggie’s hands were gripping her ass and effortlessly carried her from the sofa into the bedroom. Cherri knew Vaggie was stronger than her, but she didn’t know how superhuman Vaggie’s fitness had become. The thought of Vaggie being able to dominate her, easily making Cherri hers excited the explosives expert and just being held like this had her moaning with pleasure as the pressure in her loins reached a fevered state. 

Vaggie placed her down on the bed on her back, she let go and stared up at Vaggie with quivering excitement as Vaggie reached and pulled off her thong and deposited it at the foot of the bed. Vaggie left her leggings on this time and spread her legs, Cherri happily complied and moved them open and kept them there when Vaggie stood up and moved to her suitcase, unzipping it she reached a hand and pulled out a strap-on, Cherri stared at it. Black and sleek, she bit her lip and gripped onto the bedsheets tightly. Vaggie reached behind to undo the clasps of her coset dress and let it fall to the floor. Sliding off her underwear she put her feet through the small harness and pulled it up before tightening the straps so it was fixed in place, she looked over to Cherri who was laying back and staring, her head haloed by a mass of her pink white and blonde hair, her chest a mass of small red marks and it was heaving up as she drew in breath. 

Stepping over Vaggie climbed in between Cherri’s open legs and using a hand she angled the large black rubber downwards before slowly parting Cherri’s inner lips with it earning a low moan that was drawn out to a cry as Vaggie began to slide the length into Cherri’s wet insides. Cherri’s eye rolled up as she writhed her head on the bed as it finally reached all the way deep inside her. Vaggie shifted herself over, so she was above Cherri’s body with a hand she grabbed Cherri’s thigh and encouraged them to wrap around her once more, Cherri wordless complied and Vaggie began a slow and powerful rhythm that caused Cherri to start moaning and gasping. 

“T-Thank you Mistress!” Vaggie leant lower and started to place love bites across Cherri’s freckled shoulders. Cherri screamed out, and her hips bucked as she came, there was no relief as Vaggie had started to work faster and it left Cherri gasping, beads of sweat were starting to glisten all over her body and Vaggie could feel the wet patches it was leaving on her sides as Cherri’s thighs gently rubbed up against her with each continuing thrust. Vaggie’s heart rate was elevated as this primal act continued, and she found it harder to keep concentrating with Cherri’s wriggling and writhing delights just beneath her.

“Play with yourself.” Cherri let go of the side of the bed with one arm and started rubbing fingertips over her hood, she cried out again as the combined pleasures it caused proved too much for her. Vaggie was unrelenting.

“What are you?” Cherri panted back in response.

“I-I’m your pet… your w-whore… I’m yours!” She spasmed again and her mouthed opened as she arched her back into another leg shaking orgasm. Cherri was panting and looked worn out as she finally stopped convulsing Vaggie slid out the strap-on and loosened it, so it fell down her legs. Cherri was still panting.

“T-Thank you Mistress…” Vaggie stood up and stepped out from the straps before laying down next to Cherri she reached up and made sure the bomber was looking at her.

“We’re not done pet, I want you to taste me…” Cherri sat up quickly and nodded frantically. Vaggie settled herself down and opened her legs for Cherri to nestle herself down she immediately started kissing and licking at Vaggie’s opening fervently. Vaggie gripped onto the back of her head and kept her pressed down.

“You’re such a fucking whore aren’t you? You love the taste of your Mistress?” Cherri unable to speak probably mumbled her reply.

“Mmnf Mmmnn” Her tongue was delving deeply inside and Vaggie closed her eye as she let herself get carried away by the sensation. She could hear Cherri panting away, the bomber slipped a hand in-between her legs and was using several fingers to play with herself. It sounded wet, and the slurping and licking was starting to cause Vaggie to pant out, her fingers tightened around Cherri’s hair. 

“You're making your M-Mistress happy.” Cherri’s back arched at the words and there was a spasm as she splattered droplets of her excitement out onto the bed from her shaking handwork.

“Mmmnff!” Vaggie closed her eye as her breathing increased its pace, and then she let out a gasp as Cherri kissed down on her womanhood Vaggie’s legs quaked, and she yet out a strangled cry. Cherri eagerly licked around Vaggie’s orgasm. A hand reached down and grabbed the ring around the collar and Cherri let herself be pulled up and away. Vaggie undid the collar and let it drop to the bed before pulling Cherri into a long kiss. Cherri’s arms wrapped around her, and they entwined their legs as the kiss continued. When they parted Cherri moved over to start kissing at Vaggie’s neck earning a murmur of approval from the Overlord. 

“Was that good for you?” Cherri nodded silently still pressing lips against Vaggie’s skin. Vaggie sighed and shifted Cherri off her earning a huff.

“We need to get ready to go to dinner, else we’re going to be late.” Cherri had a dreamy smile on her face.

“But I’ve just eaten dessert…” Vaggie sat up and glanced down at Cherri sprawled out on the bed, she looked so content. Vaggie started gathering up the strap-on and took it to the bathroom before washing it clean and then getting some water and cleaning herself up too. When she returned, Cherri was still laying on her front. Vaggie moved up and slapped her exposed ass, it jiggled as Cherri jumped with shock. 

“Get up Cherri.” Cherri laughed, 

“Only if you do the other side.” She wiggled at her and Vaggie rolled her eye but slapped down hard on the other cheek. Cherri let out a gasp and shifted around, so she stood up. She wobbled unsteadily on her legs as she moved to the bathroom to clean herself up. A few minutes later she came staggering back.

“Look at these!” She indicated to her breasts and left side of her neck, they were covered in small red marks. Vaggie just having finished putting things back in her suitcase. Grinned and moved closer.

“I know what to do.” She leant in and bit Cherri’s neck on the right side.

“F-Fuck!” Cherri’s knees bobbed and she almost collapsed. Vaggie leant back and inspected her work.

“See, now its even.” She got a playful push as a response.

“Hey, if you want to go again I’m D.T.F, but thought you wanted to ‘not be late’.” Vaggie let Cherri past, and she moved to her dresser and slipped on a fresh set of underwear before getting to the main room and gathering her pile of clothes and putting them on. Vaggie slipped her underwear and dress back on before calling out.

“Could you give me a hand with the clasps?” She presented her back where the corset had several metal fasteners. Cherri moved across and did them up from bottom to top and Vaggie sucked in air for the last one. With that done Cherri spent some time against a mirror fluffing out her hair and making it look straight before spinning at Vaggie.

“How’d I look?” In truth, it looked like she had just had a lot of sex, her hair was still kind of messy and the love bites on her neck were obvious, It also didn’t help that when she moved there was a clear stagger in her walk. But it was just a meal with friends so it shouldn’t be too bad, well Angel was there so it was always going to be bad.

“You look gorgeous. What about me?” Vaggie said with a smile. 

“Look as good as you tasted.” Cherri gave her a sly smile and reached for Vaggie’s hand to hold as they left her place.

***

“Fuckin’ hell cuttin’ it close, I dunno if you know but Smiles ain’t one for appreciatin’’ people being late, what were you doi-” Angel was cut off when he caught sight of Cherri’s neck as she stepped past him. She gave him a glance that said, ‘fucking mention them and I’ll beat you.’ Instead, he just laughed to himself as the pair of them walked in. 

  
  


Alastor was busy bring a large covered dish out of the oven, he glanced over to the two of them.

“Wonderful timing, dinner is served.” Vaggie smiled.

“Smell amazing what are we having?” 

“A slow cooked venison, quite tender and very delicious. I’ll bring it shortly to the dinning table, why don’t you make yourself comfortable.” Angel grinned and moved behind the radio demon and hugged him.

“Smiles you’ve been preparing stuff all day, you go sit down too, let me serve dinner.” He kissed his cheek and Alastor smiled at him.

“Thanks Angel, well then ladies please follow me.” Alastor led Vaggie and Cherri to the dinning room and sat down at the head of the table. Vaggie sat down at a side and Cherri next to her, she reached under the table and held Vaggie’s hand. Alastor looked at Cherri and grinned.

“So, Cherri Bomb… I’ve seen some of your handiwork, you’re passionate about what you do.” Cherri gave an awkward grin.

“Just Cherri, an yeah… love the smell of gunpowder… I err, like what you did with those radio broadcasts… really hauntin’.” Alastor smiled again.

“Thank you my dear.” Cherri fidgeted awkwardly but a small squeeze from under the table calmed her down, it was such a strange concept to be in the room with not one, but two Overlords having dinner like it was a casual Friday night. A few moments later Angel entered carrying trays of food with several hands, a stack of plates in one hand and the meat and vegetable accompaniments in the other. He placed them down with serving spoons and forks sticking out.

“Err Smiles which bottle of wine did you want me to use?” Angel turned to look as Alastor had stood up to help pass plates around the table. 

“The dark red label it should be adequately chilled in the fridge.”

“Thanks, Help yourselves I’ll be back with the drinks.” Angel quickly left again and the sound of the fridge being opened and the clink of glasses. Vaggie got up to help lean over and she helped herself to food.

“You want me to?” She indicated towards Cherri’s plate and the bomber flushed red.

“I’m not a fuckin’ child I can do it myself!” She stood up and took the serving cutlery from her, then she chewed her lip.

“Sorry.” Vaggie laughed,

“It’s okay to be nervous.” Cherri glared at her.

“You’re not helping!” Angel returned with glasses and the wine before pouring out several and placing them in coasters in front of everyone. He coughed to get everyone's attention, and raised a glass like he was about to give a toast. He grinned and stared straight at Cherri.

“ _Bottoms_ up, everyone get stuck in.” Vaggie had to bite her lip not to start laughing because of the growl that came out of Cherri. Vaggie cut a small portion of a roasted parsnip and placed it in her mouth and hummed loudly.

“Mmm, this is really good it's got a really nice kick in there too!” Alastor looked confused at her before eating some himself. He froze and his pupils contracted to tiny pinpricks. He placed both knife and fork down on his plate and dabbed at his mouth with a napkin.

“Angel?” He spoke out quietly a red flair starting to appear in his cheeks. Angel turned sweetly to look a him with the air of innocence.

“Yes, my darlin’ Alastor?” Alastor spoke very, very softly.

“Exactly how many bottles of hot sauce do you have?” Angel gave another sweet smile.

“More than one…” 

“Could I please have a word with you in private?”

“I think that would be rather rude to our guests wouldn’t it?” Angel’s grin was spreading ear to ear. As Alastor stared at him with a fixed smile. He turned to Cherri and Vaggie.

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to fetch a glass of water.” He stood up and very stiffly walked past, stopping for a moment just behind Angel, his claws twitched slightly, before he continued out. Angel continued to eat.

“Mmm this is good!” 

  
  



	40. Work Crew Assembled

It was late morning by the time Vaggie got back to the palace, her explosive girlfriend had insisted she make breakfast for her in bed, and after a lot of swearing that could be heard in the kitchen Vaggie had been presented with a rather burnt looking plate of scrambled eggs. Cherri looked sheepish but to her delight and relief Vaggie ate it without comment, figuring she could do with a day without teasing. Deciding it would be nice to have lunch with Charlie, one, so they could spend a little time together and two, so she could get the ever present taste of charcoal out of her mouth Vaggie headed to her room. She was halfway down the corridor when she heard the first scream.

“Noooo!”

She halted and when the second scream sounded she sprinted as fast in her as she could in her corset dress, wishing she had brought a fresh set of clothes to Cherri’s, so she could have changed. Vaggie kicked open Charlie’s door. It banged loudly and the screaming got more intense. Vaggie dashed inside and her blood ran cold, Sat in the centre of the room was Megoosa Charlie was halfway down the mouth of the colossal goose, screaming and writhing, eyes screwed shut. 

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!” Vaggie had her spear in hand when both the goose and Charlie paused and looked at her. Charlie screamed and started laughing again. 

“ENOUGH, ENOUGH! THAT TICKLES!” she patted the bill and the goose let her drop onto the bed, the mass of tiny goose billed snakes were still flurrying all over Charlie and tickling under her armpits and legs. She squealed like a child and started having to bat them away before they finally stopped. Vaggie dropped her spear in shock.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?” Charlie staggered to her feet still giggling, she had a finger to her lips.

“Shhh, shhhh Don’t shout! Dad might hear, I rescued her from an enclosure she was being kept prisoner in. I’m hiding her here until I find a way to sneak her out to freedom!” Vaggie stood in utter silence.

“THAT FUCKING MONSTER WAS LOCKED UP FOR A REASON!” Charlie looked appalled,

“Don’t call her that! You wouldn’t hurt a fly would you!” She stroked the goose’s head and it nuzzled into Charlie’s side purring loudly. 

“Charlie, it spits ACID!” Charlie continued to stroke it,

“Well she has to defend herself!”

“SHE TRIED TO FUCKING EAT ME!” Charlie patted the Megoosa’s head some more,

“That’s because she was scared I'm sure, you’re sorry about trying to eat Vaggie aren’t you?” There was a small honk.

“See, she says she’s sorry.” Charlie kissed the top of its head and it started purring again eyes closed, in enjoyment. Vaggie’s mouth opened and closed in rapid succession.

“Charlie that thing is not a pet!” 

“Sure she is, she just needs a little more space to run around in. Don’t you girl? Well soon you’ll be out and flying free, doesn’t that sound nice?” There was another honk. Charlie doubled over slightly.

“Ooo, all that tickling has made me need to pee, one second. She got to her feet and entered the bathroom and shut the door. The goose turned to stare at Vaggie. It narrowed its eyes. 

“Don’t give me that look! You’re the one tricking her!” It shuffled around slightly and stood up staring down at Vaggie, It moved one of its large webbed feet towards her and Vaggie reached down to grab her spear quickly. The toilet flushed and Megoosa’s head turned and started gently bumping against the door. A few moments later Charlie emerged with a huge grin.

“It’s okay baby girl! Momma’s here.” she hugged it again. Vaggie couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

“IT’S NOT A FUCKING BABY! That thing would eat you as soon as look at you!” Charlie put a hand on her hip and huffed.

“I’ll have you know, she’s been nothing but affectionate towards me since I accidentally stumbled on her nest!” 

“That’s because it wants something from you, I swear Charlie that goose is up to no good! I’m going to tell Lucifer it’s here.” There was a loud honk and Charlie dived across the room to grab Vaggie’s hand.

“Please don’t Vaggie! Dad never let me have a pet before, and she was so lonely! Please don’t tell him, she won’t stay for very long, just until I find her a new home!” Charlie was giving the sweetest puppy eyes she could summon, and just behind her the goose was staring evilly at Vaggie in a very menacing manner. Vaggie sighed.

“Fine, but next time I come here, I don’t want to see that thing! Find somewhere else for it to go!” Charlie pouted.

“But its feathers are so comfy to sleep in!” Vaggie stared at her again.

“You fucking SLEPT IN THE SAME ROOM AS IT?!” Charlie nodded.

“Yeah she really is a cuddle machine, she just kept me close like I was one of its babies, it was so cute!” She clapped her hands. 

“Okay Charlie I’m going to step away from this insanity, listen do you want to grab some lunch?” Charlie eyes lit up.

“Can we-”

“You can’t bring the fucking goose Charlie.” Charlie looked deflated.

“Fine I guess, won't be as fun without her…” She kicked the floor with her foot in defeat before turning to Megoosa.

“Sorry but momma’s got to go have some food.” There was a honk.

“I know, I know. But Vaggie’s being a meanie and won’t let me take you!” Vaggie rolled her eye but noticed the stare the goose was giving her was slightly unnerving, she began to wonder if it could actually understand what was being said around it.

“You be good, whilst I’m gone, don’t eat any more of the bed please!” It let out another soft honk and nuzzled into Charlie for a final time before she patted its bill and turned to leave. 

“Ready when you are!”

“Sure I just need to get changed first, I’ve been wearing this dress since yesterday and I think my lungs are starting to collapse.” Charlie laughed.

“Okay, shall I meet you by the front?” Vaggie moved towards the door and nodded.

“Sure, see you in a few minutes.” She took one last look at Charlie cuddling with the goose and shuddered before leaving quickly. 

Meeting Charlie by the front door. Vaggie was surprised that she was wearing a full length light yellow dress. It looked nice on her and Charlie seemed happy.

“That new?” Charlie smiled and shook her head,

“No, my mom let me have a few of her old clothes, you know since I don’t own any.” Vaggie held out her hand and Charlie took it before they left.

“Well, it looks nice. Let’s go get some lunch. What are you hungry for?” Charlie thought about it for a moment.

“I could really go for a foot long sandwich!” Vaggie let out a laugh.

“Sure, Charlie sounds good to me.” 

***

One quiet taxi ride later, and the two of them were sat in the sandwich shop, they both settled on a vegetarian option after seeing the company slogan ‘Eat Flesh’. They were sat on a tiny table with two chairs either side. Charlie was eating quietly and looking out the window, Vaggie was studying her face, Charlie’s eyes shifted across and Vaggie realized she had been staring and looked away.

“Sorry.” Charlie tilted her head and smiled.

“Something on your mind?” 

“Sort of… I think I have a job for you…” Charlie looked confused.

“That’s good? But why don’t you look convinced.” Vaggie sighed.

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea… you’d be working for me.” 

“... Oh, and it would be awkward because of us?” 

“I don’t mind that… it’s just… Cherri is working for me too.” Charlie was still confused, Cherri had never really interacted with her, why would there be bad blood?

“Cherri Bomb? Does she have a problem with me? I know I did a lot of shitty things but I don’t think I bothered her…” Vaggie’s face burned red.

“No it's not that… She’s, erm… she’s the one I’m seeing…” Comprehension dawned on Charlie’s face.

“... Oh.” 

“Yeah.” It fell quiet for a few moments before Charlie spoke up.

“What would the job be?” 

“I need someone to organize crews on different sites for buildings to go up, you know making sure souls arrive when they need to… I know you can be pretty organized when you plan things… so I thought of you.” 

“That sounds like something I could do, but I don’t want to cause any more trouble for you.” 

“It’s not trouble, Charlie… I mean with you and me, and then me and Cherri. This was going to come up at some point… why delay it?” Charlie looked uncomfortable, and when she spoke it was far quieter than normal.

“Why don’t you just… leave me? You’re doing so well. You’ve got someone new and I’m just causing problems being around… I wouldn’t mind if you ju-” Charlie froze it looked like Vaggie had leaned in to kiss her but stopped herself, Vaggie paused tried to brush her non existent fringe aside and blushed as she sat back down, she spoke out softly.

  
  


“I told you, I want you around…” Charlie blinked,

“I thought you hadn’t made up your mind about us?”

“... I think I have… I just need to be sure.” Charlie’s breathing hitched, she felt like she was about to have an anxiety attack when Vaggie hand gently touched the back of her hand as it rested on the table.

“You’ve changed so much Charlie… I never realized how possessive you were… how obsessed you were with doing things your way. But with everything recently… it’s like your listening again. You’re talking to me about things. So… I want to let you in… but I’m nervous about it, I don’t think I could take it any more pain. ” Charlie nodded.

“I just want you happy… I’m not a leader Vaggie, I tried… but things just spiral out of control for me every time. I know that now. I’ll follow your lead, take me for as far as you want.” There was a pause as Vaggie lifted her hand away, and they stared at each other for a moment. Charlie spoke out.

“I’ll do the job… Are you going to speak to Cherri?” Vaggie sighed and rubbed a hand through her hair.

“Yeah, I don’t know how she’ll take it, I’m not sure if she feels jealous or threatened.” Charlie nodded.

“I get it, I mean I would have done…” 

“But not now? You actually haven’t really given me your opinion on it.” Charlie looked straight at her.

“Vaggie… How can I be anything but okay with it? After all I’ve done, It would be hypocritical if I had issues. If you need to have someone else to share your life with, that’s fine with me… I’ve been untrustworthy and disloyal… but you have always been a rock, always been there. You deserve my trust, I just hope I can earn yours.” Vaggie smiled softly and squeezed Charlie’s hand.

“I knew I made the right choice.” There was a strange feeling in the air as they finished the rest of their lunch and when finished they walked out hand in hand.

“Fancy a walk?” Vaggie asked, Charlie nodded, and they took a stroll down the sidewalks of the city. Not saying much but just being together was nice. They ended up in an abandoned area of town, still deserted from the cleanse and Vaggie looked around.

“What do you see here Charlie?” The princess looked around too,

“A lot of empty buildings and not a whole lot of people.” Vaggie nodded.

“Exactly, but we know this city has a population problem, these are just going to sit here until someone claims them or a gang war destroys it. That’s where we come in. Imagine this area flattened, what would you put here?” Charlie took another look and then behind her.

“Well, I mean housing of course… but we haven’t seen a shop for a while? Or a club for that matter.” Vaggie kept quiet and watched as Charlie started pointing and buildings.

“Like, over there you could easily put a much taller apartment block… and then over here maybe like a gym? Something to give people a reason to come here… oh and then-” Vaggie was smiling as Charlie continued to build an imaginary neighbourhood in her head. She squeezed her hand to stop her, Charlie turned to look and Vaggie was grinning.

“I think you’ll do great. Now I just need to start hiring more.” Charlie flushed red.

“You’ll be the best Overlord in this town, what you’re doing is going to be amazing. Giving souls places to go again. Especially after such a horrible thing.” 

“Thanks Charlie… Let’s hope it works.”

***

They had headed back to the palace and after a quick embrace, Charlie had gone back to her room, with the promise of relocating Megoosa to a safer location. Vaggie paused watching her disappear and sighed. Walking quietly along she got back to her own room just in time for her phone to start emitting a horrendous screeching. Confused she pulled it out and looked down at the screen, it looked like static had covered half the screen and it buzzed loudly again as if it was a creature in pain. She banged a hand against it to no effect, then a wide white smile and two circled red eyes appeared on the screen. She frowned.

“Hello Vox…” His electric voice grated out of the phone.

“Good afternoon Vagatha, I trust I haven’t interrupted anything?” She pursed her lips.

“Vaggie, please. No you’re not interrupting, but how did you get my phone number?” There was an electrifying laugh.

“You are on my network I don’t need your number.” 

“How very invasive of you.”

“I have far too many things to contend with than spending every waking moment snooping. I have come to talk to you about your plans for the ruined section of pentagram city.” 

“What about it?”

“The other’s business will surely benefit from your actions, but it is you and me who will truly excel.” Vaggie let out a dry laugh.

“Ah, so you want something then?” 

“Indeed I do, and I have something to offer for it as well, I want network rights to all your new constructions, I want exclusivity for them too.” Vaggie gave him a deadpan stare.

“You want to monopolize you mean?”

“I already am a monopoly, the other independent vendors just don’t realize it yet. Work with me, and together we profit a great deal.”

“So forgive me, but what's stopping me from just selling the network rights to anyone who wants to buy them, surely that benefits me the most?” He laughed again and squinted from the phone up at her.

“Indeed it would Vaggie, but tell me, do you have the capital to build a single building? How do you intend to pay to start? Place the bricks and mortar yourself? I will pay handsomely for this contract and I’m willing to provide a down payment to get it started.”

“No one offers such a sweet deal out of their kindness of their heart, what are you really after?”

“Oh, good. You have a smart head as well as strong arm. My influence and power increase as my network grows, so of course I wish to encourage it.” Vaggie paused for a few moments to think it over, it was true that she had no real way of starting, sure she could salvage what she demolished but by this point virtually everything of value would have already been stripped clean from the abandoned sections of the city, leaving only empty husks. 

Plus a business deal with another Overlord would only strengthen both of their positions… but Alastor really hated Vox, what would he say? Finally, she spoke out.

“I’ll agree to a three-month trial, and then we’ll review to see if it is actually benefiting both of us.” Vox widened his smile.

“Deal.” There was a flash of static across the screen, he spoke again. “I’ll be sure to keep an eye on your developments, may I suggest building an office first. You need a place to work from. Meetings don’t take place in the palace after all.”

“I’ll consider your advice, goodbye Vox.” 

“Goodbye and I look forward to a lucrative three months.” There was another flash as the screen darkened before finally looking like her regular phone, there was a beep as she received a notification from her banking app. She clicked on it and signed in, a recent transfer to her account had been made and Vaggie almost choked. She had never seen so many zeroes in a row. Vaggie staggered over and sat on her bed, looks like it was really happening, now she had some initial cash she could start hiring in earnest and getting crews put together. She grinned, she was going to make Lucifer’s faith in her worth it and truly try to live up to her new title. 

First things first she had a phone call and a conversation. Since she was already alone Vaggie started with the phone call. Dialling up Cherry, a few rings later, and she got an answer. 

“You leave somethin’ at mine?” 

“Hi to you too Cherri. No I want to talk about work stuff.” There was a laugh and a whistle.

“Oof, boss already callin’ me out of hours, pretty fuckin’ unacceptable if you ask me.” Vaggie grinned as she laid back on her bed.

“Nothing like that, just thought I’d let you know that I’m going to start getting the word out and hiring.”

“Oh gettin’ it well under way then?”

“Something like that, I need to show everyone that I’m more than just an idea’s girl.”

“Of course you are, you’re fuckin’ hot too.” Vaggie grinned and was blushing. 

“Oh ha ha. Anyway, next couple of days I might be getting hold of a demolitions crew for you to supervise.” Cherri laughed like a lunatic. 

“You puttin’ me in charge of a bunch of explosive nuts? That’ll be fun.” Vaggie shrugged.

“As long as the buildings come down.” 

“Anyway, that leads me to my next point. I needed someone who has good planning skills about new construction and organizing the work forces.”

“Sounds pretty important, you got someone in mind.”

“Yeah… I already hired them.”

“Oh yeah?”

“... It’s Charlie.” There was silence down the line.

“...” Vaggie spoke out to make sure the line hadn’t gone dead.

“Cherri?”

“I’m here.”

“Did you hear what i sa-”

“I heard you just fine.” Vaggie sighed,

“You don’t sound too happy about it.” Cherri coughed and cleared her throat.

“I’m fine with it, It’s just that you say you don’t know if you’re going back to her, but Vaggie, I got news for you. You runnin’ around doin’ all this for her? Surely its pretty fuckin’ obvious what your answer is going to be.”

“Look, she needs a jobs and I think she’ll be good at it, so it makes a lot of sense.” 

“I’m going to have to meet her at some point, you know that right?” Vaggie froze up, she had a point with both of them working for her and more importantly potentially both of them being involved with her.

“Maybe, but not yet.”

“There ain’t going to be a good time, it's going to fuckin’ awkward for everyone.” 

“I know I know. Anyway I need to dash because I have to get some other things done.” Cherri paused before speaking out. 

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for letting me know.” Vaggie smiled.

“I don’t want to keep you in the dark about the things I do.”

“Chat to you about work later than I guess.”

“Speak to you later!” The phone call ended, and she flopped the phone next to her.pinching the bridge of her nose she sighed. Now she needed to speak to Charlie again, but she was going to give her a few hours to see if she moved the goose. So she pulled across her tablet and loaded up a movie to pass the time. 

***

Knocking again on Charlie door at least there wasn’t screaming this time.

“Err who is it?” Charlie’s worried voice sounded out.

“It’s Vaggie.” she could hear the sigh of relief, and then the door unlocked and cracked open a few inches. Charlie looked very flustered. Her room beyond, was in pitch darkness.

“... Charlie?” Charlie looked at her like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“What’s up Vaggie? I wasn’t expecting to see you again today.” 

“Can I come in?” Charlie shifted around on her feet.

“Do you need to?”

“Charlie…” The princess sighed and opened the door. Vaggie stepped in and found the source of the darkness. Charlie had somehow stuck up a huge rug on the wall where her window was, it was going from ceiling to floor and wall to wall.

“What’s that doing there?” Charlie shuffled guilty over to it and gently tugged so it collapsed to the floor to reveal the large hole that was in her wall, right where the window used to be. Vaggie folded her arms.

“The goose did that, didn’t it?” Charlie nodded.

“She wasn’t here when I got to my room… I don’t know where she might have flown off to.” Vaggie slapped a hand to her face.

“Charlie… this is why she was in that pen… god only knows what that monster is up to!” Charlie gave a laugh and tried to play it off, she didn’t look convinced.

“Look maybe she’s just gone off to nest somewhere, I’m sure it’s fine.” Vaggie gave her a flat stare.

“Well, I guess we won’t know until it appears in the news… I have no idea how to track that monster.” Charlie fidgeted and played with her hands. 

“So… why did you come here? Just ignore this.” She waved a hand at the huge hole in her wall. Vaggie rolled her eye.

“So this might seem like an odd question, but what do you plan to do with the hotel?” Charlie frowned and spoke out quietly.

“Nothing… I don’t want anything to do with it any more.” Vaggie nodded.

“Okay, please tell me if you’re uncomfortable with this, but I was thinking because of its location it would make a good site for my headquarters.” Charlie seemed to retract inside herself as she thought it over before she nodded.

“I’d like that, I know you’re going to do amazing, so its like a phoenix, rising from the ashes of my failure.”

“Charlie it wasn’t a fail-” Charlie let out a laugh.

“It was a total failure Vaggie, don’t worry I’ve accepted it. I didn’t redeem a single soul in almost a year and in that time, I caused the staff to quit and I ended up burning down the place in panic. So yeah… pretty much a failure.” Charlie didn’t sound to be upset, she stated it so matter of factly, Vaggie wondered if the princess had actually got over it or was just in denial.

“Well, if you’re sure… I can make a few phone calls and get things started.” Charlie grinned at her.

“Do it, be an amazing Overlord!” Vaggie returned the smile.

“I’ll try my best.” 


	41. Charlie's New Job.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed since Vaggie got the funding she needed to start. Things seem to be going well. Something new happens too.

Charlie sat tapping her fingers against the dark wood of her desk, she sighed and checked the clock mounted on the wall of her small office and frowned, she idly thumbed through the packets of papers in front of her. Each one contained concept art, expected financial growth and investment options, handouts she had prepared the day before. The rest of her office was brightly lit, a window ran the length of one wall and whilst tinted it illuminated the office nicely, several posters hung up, mainly of cats with various motivational phrases. They always got a smile whenever Charlie had the time to glance them over. 

“They’re late… typical.” A small beeping sounded out, and she picked up the desk phone next to her work computer. A male voice sounded out.

“Miss Magne, your twelve O’ clock are here.” 

“Thanks, I’ll come down and greet them.” The receptionist hung up and Charlie got up, and started to make sure her outfit was straight. She grabbed the handouts. 

_More like twelve thirty…_

Charlie was wearing a grey suit dress, it was sharp as a knife and ended just before the knee, the rest of her legs covered by black tights and finishing at a pair of pristinely clean grey heels. A couple of dark hair pins kept her golden locks behind her ear as she tapped her way across the room and exited. She walked with confidence and opened the doors at the end of the hallway that led to the entrance foyer. It was a wide and grand looking hall with tall black marble pillars mounted around the edge and a half circle desk in the centre that was used by the smartly dressed receptionist. The collection of potential new investors were waiting and Charlie smiled widely.

“Hello, I’m Charlie. Please to meet you all.” She took the time to shake each and every hand and make eye contact, before turning.

“If you’d like to follow me, I’ve got a wonderful opportunity to share with all of you.” She moved to a set of double doors and allowed the collection of demons into the room before giving a thumbs up to the receptionist and shutting herself in the room with them. Charlie moved gracefully to where they had sat and placed the packet of information in front of each of them before standing at the end of the room. Smiling wide to each of them. 

“So a new section of city has been prepared for renovations, and if the preceding work that Vaggie has done isn’t enough to convince you, please turn to page two. As you can see financial estimates show a return of investment within three months, and that would leave another six months of making money off your investment before the next cleanse, whilst we cannot guarantee what gets destroyed. You can be safe in the knowledge that you’ll only gain by investing with us.” She took a breath and watched each face looking with interest at the projected numbers. 

“Pages four through ten, detail the specific of what our wonderful architects and city planners have come with, and we’re all excited to share this with you. Please take your time, I’m here for any questions you may have!” Charlie already had them in the palm of her hand, the sale would be easy. When she applied herself, she could almost have the charisma her father was known to exhibit. This was infinitely easier than trying to sell her redemption idea to people, this was just getting people to sign away their names in order to gain more wealth. Greed sold in hell. 

Half an hour later she shook their hand again as they left, now with a stack of signatures and bank details. Another sale, another victory. She stood by the door as they left and then gave a quick jump for joy in celebration, it might not be her first, but she always like to celebrate. Jumping in heels was easy, landing on them not so much, and she wobbled and had to stick her arms out to balance herself out, and she almost dropped everything she was holding. 

“You never learn, do you?” The receptionist laughed, watching Charlie’s antics. Charlie grinned at him.

“Listen Thizz, I’m allowed to celebrate how I like!” Charlie laughed, and Thizz shook his head. He had been hired because of his open mannerism and how he could turn up to work without a hangover. Dark coloured skin, with yellow eyes, and a wide smile. He preferred a neat crop top haircut. He was nice enough to speak to and Charlie got on well with him. 

She moved past back to the halls of the office building, depositing her newly signed documents with financing team she gave a wave around the room before heading herself back to her office, waking up her computer she signed in and begun to pull out the portfolio’s of the various work crews schedules. With payment secured she organized when the construction crews could get started and then staggered that with the suppliers and other crew that went to putting up a whole neighbourhood efficiently, her day was going to busy.

***  
  
It had been like this for some time now, Charlie was good at her job and Vaggie’s whole business worked efficiently, investors were lining up for a percentage of the profits that the rents would make and Vaggie sat on the lions share. She would spend other peoples money to make herself more and it was clearly working. Souls wanted to earn cash quick especially when someone else was putting in the work, they didn’t need to know exactly how much money Vaggie was making out of it. All that could be said was that working for her was very lucrative and it kept a lot of the work crews loyal. Plus there was a nasty rumour about one of the demolition work forces that had a tendency to get into fights with souls who caused Vaggie too many problems. 

Charlie, true to her word had moved out and was in fact renting a place in one of the first apartment blocks that had been constructed, unbeknownst to her Vaggie had made sure she paid less rent than what was normal for that block, Vaggie had wanted to stop her… to keep her at the palace, but she knew how awkward it was for her to be around her father. So she let her leave. Vaggie stayed behind at the palace despite easily being able to afford any place she wanted, she found it nice to be around family and it was never mentioned by Lilith or Lucifer, in fact with her talking about her work as Overlord to Lucifer it made it easier, she could converse with him in the evenings. 

Charlie sighed as she finished sending her last email for the day. Placing her elbows on her desk she rested her chin in her hands. Vaggie was successful, and the sky seemed to be the limit. Charlie frowned as she thought about her grey skinned love, despite the months things hadn’t progressed any further with Vaggie and being around her was getting tenser, like there was a heavy cloud that hung around whenever they were together. Charlie was sure that it wasn’t just her that felt it, but Vaggie still made the effort to see her. Charlie wondered if Vaggie was still on guard around her because she wasn’t ready to let her in. The princess also hadn’t met Cherri yet, the bomber spent virtually all her time out working and detonating old buildings with a rag tag group of other explosive enthusiasts. It drew a different kind of crowd as they competed with each other to level a building in the most spectacular fashion, and the destruction was always cheered on by the crowds that had gathered to watch the spectacle. The very few times she did come back to the office, she would go straight to Vaggie’s office on the top floor and often wouldn’t be seen for a few hours before leaving almost immediately. 

Vaggie and Cherri had been going steady as far as she was aware, Vaggie didn’t speak of her often but occasionally Charlie would enquire. She was curious if anything and Vaggie seemed happy enough to mention small details. Cherri had taken her to a metal concert, and they had an amazing time moshing out in a huge crowd. Charlie was a little jealous it was undeniable, but Vaggie saw Charlie almost every day, either taking her for lunch or seeing her in the evening for a walk or dinner. Today was no exception as a knock sounded at her door. 

“Come in!” Vaggie appeared through the threshold, she still had her tied back ponytail but was wearing a much fancier suit, fitting for an Overlord, Charlie supposed. Vaggie hated wearing dresses at all times so settled for a regular suit. In case she needed to beat some sense into someone was her reasoning. Couldn't fight in a frilly thing without tearing it apart. 

“Charlie, are you still working? Come on its time to go.” Charlie grinned.

“Just sending one last email, we got the investors on that west side development.” 

“Great news, good job Charlie.” Charlie sent the message and then shut down the computer before standing up to get her coat, she smiled.

“Please, we’re selling them what they already wanted to buy, everyone is lining up to get what you’re offering.” 

“And I couldn’t have done it without the help of others, it’s not just me.” 

“Humble **and** successful, that’s a dangerous combination” Charlie let out a laugh as she walked out the door with Vaggie. Vaggie offered her hand and Charlie took it, they paused and Vaggie stared at Charlie for almost a moment too long, before walking forward with her. Vaggie spoke first.

“I was wondering if you would mind taking a small detour, one of the crews should have just finished and I would like to see the buildings.” Charlie nodded,

“Of course, I was thinking tonight, maybe we could go to that Thai restaurant again. I really liked the green curry.”

“Well it’s your night to pick, so sure… Goodnight Thizz.” 

“Goodnight boss, Goodnight Miss Magne.” 

“I’ve told you call me Charlie,” He grinned back

“Not whilst I’m working I won’t.” They left the building and stepped out onto the familiar street, the hotel had once been here, now you couldn’t tell. It seemed like this office had always been. It was probably for the best that hotel began a forgotten memory. Charlie spoke as they walked.

“I like Thizz, he’s nice.” Vaggie nodded,

“That’s why I hired him, just don’t get him gambling on anything, he has a real problem.”

“Ah, gotcha… The evening is nice.” Vaggie looked up at the sky as they walked.

“Yeah it is…” The awkwardness had started to set in again and Charlie wanted to say something but just shut her mouth and kept moving forward. She could feel Vaggie’s thumb stroking over her hand, and she wondered if she was intentionally doing it, but it played with her heart something awful, it’s like whatever ever Vaggie wanted to do or say was always hidden behind a veil, and she hadn’t decided to lift it yet. 

They passed by an electronics store just as the news came on, Charlie and Vaggie paused to look as another victim of the mysterious monster that had started plaguing the streets of Pentagram city came to light. A mangled corpse torn to shreds and a large webbed footprint as its only marks of passage, Charlie shrank bank in embarrassment as Vaggie stared at her.

“I said I was sorry!” She whined, Vaggie shook her head as they continued on, just as a leading hunter of this mysterious creature presented the only known photo of it, a large mass of dark shapes that was hideously out of focus. 

“You should have just left that goose alone…” Charlie sighed, how was she suppose to have known it was going to go on a months long rampage, hells only knew where it hid itself but no one could find the damn thing and now and then a new mangled body would turn up. 

“... Sorry.” Charlie mumbled again. Vaggie let out a laugh and squeezed her hand. 

“It’s okay Charlie, I’m sure we’ll catch it eventually.” Charlie highly doubted it, if that goose could avoid a city of cameras it would probably only turn up when it wanted to. The sound of construction work, could be heard and before long they had reached the area Vaggie wanted to visit. 

Several brand-new buildings stood, empty frames but all of them seemed ready for the carpenters and decorators to start their work. Across the road there was another derelict ruin, and judging by the crowd it was about to get demolished. Charlie turned her face towards Vaggie and paused, the Overlord seemed to anaylysing everything in sight and Charlie waited before her eye moved over to her gently smiling face.

“Looks great Vaggie.” Vaggie smiled back,

“Thanks Charlie…hmm.” Charlie turned her head, and saw a suited man with a monitor for a head approaching. She narrowed her eyes.

“Is that Vox?” Vaggie shook her head.

“Probably another puppet.” He seemed to be ignoring everyone and walked straight into the nearest empty frame work of building. Then a large humming sounded before lightning started to arc out and light flashed in the empty window frames and doorways. Coiling metallic cables dug themselves out of the ground nearby and started entwining themselves with the bones of the building. Soon the flashing stopped and Vox never emerged.

“Another building added to the network.” Charlie wasn't sure if Vaggie sounded happy or concerned. She was about to ask but a call interrupted her.

“HEY VAGGIE!” Emerging her way through the crowd away from the derelict building Cherri was waving, Charlie went to pull her hand away from Vaggie, but the grey soul didn’t say a thing but gripped hard keeping their hands together. Charlie felt the nerves in her stomach rising up. Cherri stopped when she saw Charlie and the princess saw her eyes drift down to them holding hands before snapping back up to Vaggie, there was a strange expression but it passed quick as a flash.

“Listen, we need to talk about that new guy! He’s a fuckin’ lunatic!” Vaggie let out a laugh and finally let go of Charlie’s hand.

“I thought that’s how you liked them in your team.” Cherri gave her a deadpan stare.

“Not like this nutter, You can’t understand half of what he’s sayin’.” Suddenly there was a sound as if huge a turbine had started winding to life. Cherri stared at the building.

“I TOLD THAT FUCKER NOT TO DO THAT!” She started sprinting towards the crowd and Vaggie quickly followed, with Charlie just a few steps behind. Pushing past the souls gathered Charlie caught a glimpse of Cherri shouting a strange looking tiny man, he had a massive bush of spikey white hair and had incredibly thick glasses that just sat on his long crooked nose. 

“THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TURN IT OFF?” He was grinning like a maniac, and his thick accent could hardly be understood. 

“The collapsing singularity has almost reached its threshold, you cannot stop the advancement of science!” There was a blinding white flash and the building had simply stopped existing. Instead, there was a perfectly smooth smoking crater circle where it once stood. The crowd cheered and Cherri punched the tiny man straight in the face, there was a crunch of broken glass.

“My glasses!”

“I fuckin’ told you, we need that rubble for the foundations you stupid ass! Now we have to get it shipped in!” 

“Perhaps if I invented some kind of self-replication expanding foam…” Cherri kicked him square in the gut, and he toppled over. 

“NO NO NO! None of that nerd shit, build somethin' that fuckin' leaves rubble or fuck off!” Now writhing on the floor in pain, Cherri left the soul and turned back to Vaggie.

“See what I fuckin’ mean?” Vaggie paused and tapped her hand to her chin.

“See what he makes and if he proves useful keep him, otherwise fire him.” Cherri grinned.

“I’ll fuckin’ ‘fire’ him alright… Right I need to get back to it, I’ll call you later?” 

“Sure Cherri, speak to you soon.” Cherri turned to get back, but her eye lingered on Charlie as she turned. 

“Right I’m done here Charlie, Let’s get to that restaurant.” She offered her hand again and Charlie took it. 

***

There were a great many benefits of being with an Overlord, firstly she didn’t need to book a table anywhere. She was always accepted everywhere. It looked like the title had stuck and on the few occasions that people had openly and publicly challenged her, their broken bodies were testament to her speed and strength and it sobered everyone up to the thought that she might not look it, but Vaggie could certainly take care of herself. 

Tucking into their meal Charlie glanced across to Vaggie.

“You wanted Cherri to see us, didn’t you?” Vaggie cheeks flushed red.

“I also wanted to see the new site… but yeah I did.” Charlie looked confusion. 

“Why? She didn’t look exactly thrilled to see me…” Vaggie sighed. 

“She’s been getting on me for not ‘dealin’ with you’ as she puts it.” Vaggie rolled her eye. Charlie laughed nervously.

“How exactly are you going to deal with me?” Vaggie played with her food, chasing it around with her fork before she spoke.

“It’s been getting awkward between us.” Charlie sighed,

“Oh thank god, I thought that was just me.” Vaggie gave a weak smile.

“Yeah, well… there’s been things I wanted to talk to you about, but I could never find the words for it, or the right time.” Charlie had stopped eating and was watching Vaggie, fumble around with her words. 

“Hey.” She reached out and gently gripped her arm. “It’s okay, take your time.” Vaggie seemed to freeze up, and she closed her eye and took a deep breath, without opening it she spoke.

“I want us… I want us together again.” Charlie heart skipped a beat, and Vaggie let go of her breath and opened her eye. Charlie swallowed awkwardly.

“I want that too… Vaggie you mean it?” Vaggie moved her free hand and placed it on top of Charlie’s hand that was still holding her other arm. 

“Of course I do…” When she leant forward everything seemed to slow, Charlie’s breathing was unsteady as her lips parted as the anticipation of the moment that was about to happen. She started moving forward too. They met halfway over the table, Vaggie’s hand curling round to gently hold the back of Charlie’s hand is they kissed. Charlie closed her eyes in bliss, the taste, the tenderness of her lips. She had missed them all so much, and this moment was just perfect. The tiniest of whimpers passed her as Vaggie began to pull away and Charlie leaned in more to try to keep the moment going, there was a clink as her bowl tipped and her green curry splattered on her jacket. She groaned and fell back on her seat, Vaggie laughed.

“I’m such an idiot.” She grabbed her napkin and started to dab away at the stain. Charlie sighed. “This is going to stain if I don’t get it to a dry cleaners today.” 

“Another job to do?” Vaggie was still smiling and eventually Charlie gave up with the napkin and placed it back on the table in defeat, she smiled back before eventually giggling, a small amount had got onto her finger, and she licked it off.

“It is amazing, even if it ruined my jacket.” 

***

After a short detour to a dry cleaner to drop off Charlie’s jacket, Vaggie escorted Charlie back to her place. Standing just outside the entrance to the apartment building Charlie turned to back to Vaggie she smiled but then shivered as the wind seemed to cut right through her work shirt. Vaggie moved in and wrapped her arms around the cold blonde, they stared at each other for a moment before both heads tilted inwards, and they started to kiss again. Charlie had both hands on Vaggie, fingers slightly splayed and gripping onto the front of Vaggie’s shoulders. Vaggie was supporting the small of Charlie’s back and the other gripped up her spine to rest a hand at the base of her head, gently covered by her golden hair.

This was a lot more intimate as their lips pressed together, Charlie felt like she was being swept off her feet and closed her eyes for a second time in absolute bliss. Vaggie held her tightly and as she slowly explored more of Charlie’s mouth the princess seemed to be melting away into nothingness. When they parted Charlie had a half lidded expression.

“Do you want to st-.” Vaggie shook her head.

“Not tonight, hun.” Charlie nodded, she understood Vaggie didn’t want to rush anything, but she couldn’t deny she was a little disappointed.

“Goodnight then Vaggie… thank you for tonight.” Vaggie squeezed her hand.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at work.” 


	42. Problems? No.

“What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?” Vaggie spat a mouthful of her morning coffee across the breakfast bar. 

“W-What?” She spun around to see Lucifer standing at the entrance to the kitchen. He had an entirely neutral expression but his eyes seemed to be staring a little more intently than he probably would have liked. He didn’t answer but crossed his arms and waited. Vaggie looked down at the mess she had made and made her way over to the sink to get a dishcloth.

“Why? Surely I can date her…” She wet the cloth with water before cleaning up the spilt coffee. Lucifer still wasn’t moving.

“My daughter intended to marry you.” Vaggie froze up, she spoke carefully.

“Yes. She did.” 

“You realize that surely that will become a subject again.” Vaggie frowned as she mopped up.

“Perhaps, We’ve only just started seeing each other again.” Lucifer crossed the room and stood directly behind her.

“I want to make this perfectly clear, I told Charlotte that I would give her exactly one chance, which she squandered. She will get neither my support nor my blessing.” Vaggie turned to face him.

“I understand, if we do decide to marry then I won't be bringing Charlie here.”

“I’m glad we have an understanding. Have a pleasant rest of the day.” He turned and left just as Vaggie finished cleaning up. Not wanting any more she took her half full cup to the sink and emptied it down the drain before cleaning the cup. She was frowning the entire time. That was incredibly odd, well not Lucifer’s reaction to his daughter, he still seemed to have not got over Charlie’s issues. Vaggie imagined Lucifer wasn’t a very forgiving sort. No, the thought that bothered her was marrying Charlie. Before it all fell apart they could have been months away from actually tying the knot. So, if there were so close before… what would change now? Would they just date? Would they move in together? Vaggie felt uncertain about her future with Charlie. Then there was Cherri to content with, it had only been a day, and she hadn’t told her that Charlie and her were back together. Cherri had said there wasn’t a problem but Vaggie felt that perhaps her words and the feelings behind them didn’t quite match up. 

She was going to make the time today to tell Cherri, in person. She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long sigh.

“Please let this day be a good one.” 

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, Cherri would definitely still be asleep. But at least she could respond when she was ready.

**Hey, you free tonight for me to come round?**

Vaggie stretched out and yawned, she already regretted throwing the coffee away. 

***

Charlie was on her back in bed, writhing slightly, she chewed her lip as she gently massaged herself. Her heart fluttered as she relived last night with Vaggie, that kiss. It was everything she wanted. She closed her eyes and let her imagination run wild. Holding Vaggie again, running hands through her hair and kissing that soft skin. Charlie gasped, and felt the warmness spread throughout her body as she found release. She rolled onto her side and curled up into a smiling ball. Her bed seemed emptier than usual, she dreamily fantasized when Vaggie would stay with her. She let out a soft sigh.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Charlie.” She stretched and got out of bed shivering from the contrast of her warm bed made to the air outside it. She dashed over to her chest of drawers to start getting dressed as quickly as possible, goosebumps coverings her arms and legs. With her grey suit still being cleaned she grabbed a white buttoned shirt, a navy blue skirt and accompanying jacket. She rolled another set of black tights up her legs and gave herself a once over in the mirror.

“Oh I say! What a professional you are Charlie!” She gave a small curtsy and laughed. Checking the time on her phone, she had plenty and grabbed bread and other things out of her fridge and started to make a sandwich she would take for lunch. Placing that along with a small amount of chocolate in a brown paper bag she rolled it up and placed it on the table in clear view, so she wouldn’t forget it as she went to get herself a small amount of cereal. Spoon in her mouth she browsed her newsfeed on her phone. Nothing exciting, she passed by one of the advertisements for Vaggie’s work and smiled at it. She was really doing well for herself. There was a flash of guilt, Charlie wondered if everything had stayed the way it already was. Would Charlie have accidentally capped Vaggie’s potential at the hotel. Because now that Vaggie was free she was soaring. Charlie sighed as she put her phone down.

“Vaggie was with me because she wanted to be, don’t feel guilty about it. She just wanted to help me with my dreams.” Charlie took a deep breath in as she stood up and started getting her keys together. She grabbed her bagged lunch and made her way to the door.

“Now it’s my turn to help her.” She smiled as got ready to tackle this brand-new day. 

***

Vaggie had received a message from Cherri, so she would be seeing her tonight. However, it was lunchtime, and she held a hot pizza box in her hand as she knocked on Charlie’s office door. 

“Come on in!” Vaggie turned the handle and smiled at Charlie, 

“Hey, hun. It’s lunchtime, thought you might want to have some pizza with me?” Charlie smiled wide.

“I love pizza! Sure, I can have the lunch I brought tonight instead.” Vaggie moved across the room and placed the box on the desk, flipping open its box steam rose and Charlie sniffed.

“So much cheese! Thanks Vaggie.” Vaggie sat on the other side and the two of them pulled apart slices of the cheese filled pizza and ate quietly. Charlie was chewing and spoke with half her mouth full.

“How’s your day going?” Vaggie laughed as Charlie had begun to choke.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full hun. My day’s going fine, yours?” Charlie nodded.

“Fantastic, I got the responses from the work forces yesterday that I wanted, so I'm updating the calendars.” Cherri paused and looked at Charlie as she took another huge bite.

“I’m telling Cherri tonight about us.” Charlie’s face fell into a serious expression, she swallowed and paused. 

“How do you think it will go?” Vaggie sighed.

“I hope it will go fine, but… I’m not convinced. She can be unpredictable.” 

“I wouldn’t know anything about being unpredictable.” She gave her a faux stern stare, then laughed. Vaggie smiled at her. 

“Hun, If you became predictable, that would be the most shocking thing of all.” Charlie pouted.

“I’m not that bad.” Vaggie gave her a deadpan stare and Charlie shuffled in her seat. She spoke again.

“Alright… I’m that bad.” Vaggie laughed. 

“That’s half the reason why I love you so much.” Charlie went very still and stared at her, Vaggie had put another slice of pizza in her mouth but paused when Charlie hadn’t moved.

“You alright?” Charlie blinked and nodded, she spoke out in a whisper. 

“You said you love me…” Vaggie laughed.

“What you think this pizza was just because you work for me? I’d be bankrupt if I did it for everyone.” Charlie didn’t laugh, Vaggie sighed and put her half-eaten slice back down.

“Of course I love you, I couldn’t let you go because I loved you… and I still love you.” Charlie began to stutter.

“V-Vaggie… I.” Vaggie gave her a soft smile,

“It’s okay Charlie, I know you do too.” Charlie nodded timidly and stared back down at the pizza. It fell quiet, but then she reached out and grabbed another slice, and they both continued to eat. With an empty pizza box Vaggie shut its lid and sighed.

“That was good.” Charlie nodded in agreement,

“Mmm, too much cheese and bread. I want a nap” She closed her eyes sat in her chair and Vaggie got up and gave her a poke in the side.

“I’m not paying you to sleep on the job.” Charlie tried to swat the finger away but giggled. Vaggie shifted herself and sat on Charlie’s lap. Charlie’s eyes snapped wide open now. 

“There we go, you’re awake now.” Vaggie wrapped two arms around Charlie’s neck and smiled at her as she leant in, and they kissed. Parting Charlie had a flushed face Vaggie went to get up but Charlie wrapped her arms around Vaggie’s waist.

“Once more, before you leave.” 

“Okay, just one.” This time Charlie met her halfway. She let out a tiny noise as their lips captured a tender moment. When they parted, Charlie’s arms went slack as Vaggie got up away from her. 

“I don’t know if I’ll see you tonight, but if it's not too late I might visit. Is that okay?” Charlie nodded.

“Anytime Vaggie…” With a final smile she grabbed the empty box and left back to her office.

_That was nice._

***

There was a few moments of silence, Vaggie heard nothing and knocked again. Cherri’s voice sounded from somewhere inside.

“It’s open.” Vaggie frowned, that was foreboding. Opening the door Cherri was sat across from the door on the sofa, she was watching Vaggie enter with her large red eye. Nothing was in her lap, and she was gripping either side of the sofa her fingers tight against the fabric. 

_Why hadn’t she answered the door?_

Normally Vaggie had to use a stick to beat her away otherwise she would get kissed to death on the doorstep. She took a step inside.

“How are you doing Cherri?” Vaggie spoke cautiously as she made her way across the room and sat down next to her. Cherri didn’t move her head and was just staring at the door now.

“Fine.” Vaggie frowned, certainly didn’t sound ‘fine’. Vaggie tried again.

“How was your day at work?”

“Good.” Vaggie touched Cherri’s shoulder and tried to gently turn her but the bomber resisted. 

“Cherri, can you tell me what’s wr-.” Cherri interrupted her. 

“Just say what you need to fuckin’ say.” She was still staring at the door. Vaggie folded her arms across her chest.

“Me and Charlie are together…” Cherri let out a tiny sigh.

“Fuckin’ knew it.” Vaggie was confused at her attitude.

“You were the one who kept pushing me to actually do something.”

“Ya, because you were bein’ a bitch about it.” Vaggie gestured her hands.

“So what’s your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem.” Vaggie laughed.

“Clearly you do!” Cherri finally turned and stared at her. 

“Fuck you! You don’t know the first thing about me!” Vaggie rolled her eye.

“Because. You. Don’t. Share.” Cherri’s staring got more intense, and she began to yell.

“Get the fuck out!” Vaggie looked at her for a moment before standing and Cherri instantly seemed more aggressive. Vaggie wanted to try to calm down and spoke out softly, concern thick in her voice.

“We should talk about this.” Cherri clearly wasn't listening and was looking at the opposite wall away from Vaggie, the Overlord sighed.

“So that’s it then?” Again no response, Vaggie took one last look before turning to walk away. There was a suddenly a flurry of footsteps and Cherri’s bedroom door slammed shut. Vaggie rubbed a hand over her face, she took another step towards the door but then froze when she could hear the sobbing that was slipping underneath the door. Turning around she approached the door and knocked.

“Cherri? I’m going to come in…” There wasn’t any coherent response and Vaggie opened the door. Cherri was planted face down on her bed and her shoulders were shaking as she cried into her pillow. 

Vaggie moved over and sat down next to her, placing a and on Cherri’s shoulder the bomber flinched. 

“H-How did this f-fuckin’ h-happen?” Her muffled sobs sounded through the pillow. Vaggie spoke softly out.

“What’s that?”

“Y-You were just a g-great f-fuck! How did it t-turn into this!” Vaggie patted her shoulder.

“You caring?” Cherri nodded into the pillow whilst she cried.

“It hurts that I love Charlie, doesn’t it?” Another nod, Vaggie rubbed a hand up and down Cherri’s back.

“Cherri, I’m probably going to marry her…” Cherri's breath seemed to freeze up as she started shaking. Vaggie continued.

“You don’t like all that ‘mushy’ stuff right?” Cherri shook her head. 

“N-No… I d-don’t w-want that, b-but… b-but…”

“It hurts that I’m getting it somewhere else?” Cherri nodded, ashamed with herself.

“It’s okay if you’re jealous… just don’t push me away, let’s talk.” Cherri shifted around and turned over to stare up at Vaggie. Cherri’s eye was puffy and tears lined her face. Vaggie didn’t want to say but Cherri was an ugly crier. Vaggie swung her legs onto the bed and was sat down, Cherri shuffled her way over and rested her head on her lap, she was sniffing and Vaggie ran fingers through her hair. 

“Cherri, just talk to me… tell me what you would want us to be, don’t think about anything else.” 

“I want you to see me once a week outside of work, so we can do somethin’, then you stay the night…”

“Cherri, that’s basically what we do now…” Cherri's lip was trembling.

“I don’t want it to stop! But it’s goin’ to…” Vaggie bent down and kissed her forehead.

“Why do you think it’s going to stop?” Another fresh trickle of tears was leaking out of her large eye.

“C-Cos Charlie is g-going to ask you t-to!” Vaggie smiled at her,

“Cherri, I promise she isn’t. She knows what we are, and she’s accepted it.” Cherri stared up at her.

“Really?” Vaggie shuffled herself down the bed to lie down and cuddled with Cherri, arms wrapped around the skin of her bare stomach. 

“I Promise, you have nothing to worry about. We come as a pair, if Charlie wants me and her to work, she has to get used to you too.” Cherri nuzzled her head into Vaggie’s neck.

“This is why I hate this mushy shit, look how many problems it causes.” Vaggie let out a soft laugh and Cherri kissed at her neck. 

“I need you two to get along… that’s important to me.” Cherri paused.

“Then it’s important to me too, let’s get drinks together one night.” Vaggie paused to stare down at the top of Cherri’s head as it stayed nestled in the crook of her neck. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Cherri nodded.

“Yup, I’ll get drunk and probably try to fight her or fuck you. But It’ll get it out of my system, probably just what I need to get over this shit.” 

“I erm, I dunno how good of an idea that is.” Cherri shrugged.

“Look we need to sort this out and booze will help, trust me.” Vaggie shook her head, 

“Look, I know Charlie… you don’t want to try to push her buttons.” Cherri look confused at her.

“The fuckin’ rainbow and fluffly cloud princess?” Vaggie let out a dry laugh. 

“Yup that’s the one, the same princess who incinerated that club about nine months ago, the same princess who went off the rails and murdered her way through the streets of the City, because it made her feel ‘alive’ she a lot more fierce when you get a rise out of her.” Cherri stared dumbfounded, and then she grinned and let out a laugh.

“You have no idea how good that is to hear!” Vaggie was confused as hell.

“What?” Cherri leaned in and kissed her.

“You’ve got a fucking thing for crazy chicks… I was afraid I was just a side piece, cos I was different from the fluffy wholesome shit you got from Charlie. But she’s a fuckin’ lunatic!” Vaggie laughed.

“I guess I do have a thing for exciting women…” Cherri nodded her head.

“I’ll be fine now… really… So you might be marrying her?” Vaggie nodded.

“Well, we were engaged and it was getting close to when it might have happened, then things fell apart.” 

“So, you feel different about it?” Vaggie shook her head.

“Not, really… I still think she’s the one…” Cherri gave her a nudge.

“Look take my fuckin’ advice, do something about it and don’t let it fuckin’ linger like you did with the last thing about Charlie. She’s clearly just as mad about you as you are about her. Fuckin’ do it.”

“You really think it could be that easy?” Cherri shrugged.

“Why does it have to be complicated? You want it… you do it.”

“Maybe I will then…” Cherri paused for a moment and seemed to be thinking how to phrase what she wanted to say.

“If you need any help… you can ask me.”

“I mean, are you sure?” Cherri gave her a smile.

“I’m always sure, who else can you trust with something important? I told you I’m good.” 

“Thanks Cherri.” Cherri stood up off the bed and stretched.

“Right this is all gettin’ a bit to gross for me, so if you don’t mind I think I want to fuck up some of Edgelords shit. He always knows how to make me laugh.” 

“Because you blow up his stuff?”

“Exactly!” 

***

Charlie was watching some TV in her nightshirt when she heard the knock at the door. Getting up she looked through the peephole and smiled when Vaggie was waiting on the other side. She opened the door and smiled.

“Hey Vaggie!”

“Hey, hun. Sorry it’s late.” Charlie shook her head.

“I told you, any time is fine!” They embraced quickly as Vaggie entered. Charlie moved over and turned off the TV.

“So, how did it go with Cherri?” Vaggie wiggled her hand side to side.

“More emotional than I expected but I think she gets us now, so it should be good.” Charlie frowned.

“She’s not going to blow up my apartment is she?” Vaggie laughed.

“I don’t think so, just maybe don’t drink around her.” Charlie was confused and shrugged. 

“Ooookay.” They settled next to each other on the sofa. Vaggie turned to Charlie

“Now it's your turn…” Charlie looked at her.

“Uh oh, two emotional things in one day, you sure you’re ready for me to start being emotional?” Vaggie laughed.

“I’m sure I can handle it. I need you to meet with Alastor again, you need to be able to get on with him. He’s become someone I’m close with and you can’t try to kill him again!” Charlie looked ashamed and stared at her legs.

“I won’t, It won’t ever happen again. I should really apologize to him…”

“Yeah hun, you should.” I’ll set up a meeting okay? Somewhere public maybe for a lunch.” Charlie nodded.

  
“Okay, there, that wasn’t that bad.” Vaggie lifted her chin with her finger and kissed her.

“That’s because you gave the right answer.” 

“I love you, I know I didn’t say it but you knew… I love you!” Charlie pressed her body into Vaggie and held her close, Vaggie capture her lips and found her hands starting to drag Charlie’s nightshirt up revealing her soft and pale thighs. Running her hands over them caused Charlie to whimper as Vaggie’s warm hands set her nerves alight with pleasure. When they pulled away Charlie’s cheeks were red, she grabbed the edges of her nightshirt and lifted the entire thing off and over head. She sat proud and unashamedly naked in front of Vaggie, flushed with emotions Vaggie moved forward to start capturing the front of Charlie’s neck with kiss causing the blonde to gasp and fall back. Vaggie felt Charlie’s timid hands gently attempting to unbutton her own suit jacket, she guided her hands across each of her buttons as she slipped the jacket to the floor. Shirt was next and as it slipped off Charlie quivered, staring at Vaggie’s exposed front once her bra had fallen away.

“You’re the most beautiful person to me…” Charlie whispered out.

“Oh... Charlie… let’s go to bed.” Vaggie led the princess by the hand and that night they intimately explored each other’s bodies as the long-lost lovers were reunited. It was slow and passionate and both cried out for the other as they moved hips to the gent touch of fingers and lips. Intertwining themselves, they pulled a blanket up both their shoulders, and they settled into a warm and comfortable sleep. 

Charlie hadn’t felt this happy for such a very long time, she watched Vaggie sleep for several hours before finally exhaustion took its toll, and she fell asleep as well. 


	43. Starting to Spread the news.

When Vaggie woke up it was to the sound of Charlie gently snoring, Vaggie was on her back with Charlie gentle nestled into her side, a single warm thigh crossed over her hips, almost locking Vaggie in place. Blonde hair had cascaded down over Charlie’s face but would move ever so slightly with each breath that she took, the corners of Vaggie’s mouth turned upwards into a soft smile as she gently lifted her hand to brush the hair away and reveal Charlie’s sleeping face. 

When Charlie was asleep Vaggie always thought she looked too peaceful and too innocent, it was heart wrenching. The way the red cheeks framed her face with both eyelids shut, lips slightly parted. She looked precious and it made Vaggie feel an over heightened sense of protective tendencies. She wanted to bubble Charlie away and just watch over her in safety until they woke up.

Charlie’s face twitched and her head moved slightly, it looked as though she was dreaming, as her thigh resting on Vaggie tensed. The smell of Charlie’s hair was wafting over her and Vaggie closed her eye again and rested back down to enjoy the moment, right now it was just them in the morning. Nothing else mattered, Vaggie thought on it. She would enjoy waking up every day to this, being held by Charlie. Maybe it wasn’t rushing things to ask her for marriage. Maybe instead it was just continuing where they left off. Vaggie had slept on it, after the tender loving making of last night, she realized how much Charlie had effected her life. She couldn't stand the thought of being apart from her. Cherri was right, Vaggie just hadn’t faced it properly, every day they would have had lunch, every day Vaggie would almost always without fail have walked Charlie home or watched a movie with her, gone out for dinner, it was always something! So why had it taken her months to finally admit that she still loved her. That she still needed her, Vaggie felt vulnerable around Charlie, No one else could hurt her like Charlie could… like Charlie did. 

But Charlie was different, it was clear by how she handled Niffty’s passing, clearly that tiny demon meant a great deal to Charlie, but rather than being sucked into another dark episode she rose above it and tried to steadily get back on her feet, and since then she has shown Vaggie how much she had grown. Vaggie’s heart was fluttering, and she gripped onto Charlie a little tighter, who murmured and nuzzled her face into Vaggie’s shoulder. The Overlord had thought about it and her decision was made, she was going to ask Charlie to marry her, she wanted to do it, she wanted them to be together. The resolution of this decision made her feel almost light-headed, it put a smile on her face. She took another moment to open her eye and look at Charlie sleeping still so peacefully. She wanted to kiss her awake, confess everything to her right now. It was a burning need, there was a tremble in her stomach. But she couldn’t, not yet… She needed to speak to the people close in her life. Needed to tell Lilith and by extension Lucifer, as much as he may hold disdain for his daughter he still had the right to know. Alastor too, he should know and hopefully they could make some effort into getting Charlie on neutral terms with him.

She took a deep breath in and counted to four, before expelling it on the same count. Vaggie couldn’t quite explain it, it was almost like she was addicted to Charlie’s love, without rhyme or reason she had loved Charlie through the worst of times and kept her only at arms length in order to protect herself from more pain, not because she had stopped loving her. Vaggie wondered if perhaps this was a more insidious side effect of Charlie’s succubus heritage, and if it was, Vaggie was okay with that thought. She still felt a strong sense of love so its source made little difference to her. She took to watching Charlie’s gentle rising and falling of her chest as she slept. 

There was a tiny flutter of eyelids as Charlie began to stir, Vaggie’s heart had increased its pace, as those delicate eyes peered up at her and the warmest smile spread across that gorgeous face. Charlie slid her thigh off Vaggie as she started to stretch.

“Morning.” Charlie’s sleepy voice cracked against a dry throat. Vaggie ran fingers through her blonde hair gently caressing her scalp earning a hum of enjoyment and smiled at her.

“Morning my love.” Charlie’s wide eyes blinked at her as her cheeks began to flush. Vaggie shifted, so she was laying on her side and shuffled down, so she was at eye level, Charlie cheeks were glowing, and she smiled in embarrassment. 

“It makes me giddy every time you say it.” Vaggie bumped their foreheads together.

“I hope that feeling never goes away.” 

“I don’t think it will, I love you so much Vaggie.” Charlie chewed her bottom lip, Vaggie could almost see her own reflection glinting off of Charlie’s bright eyes, and she couldn’t hold it any more. She pressed her lips against hers. Charlie let out a whimper and gripped a hand around Vaggie’s bicep as the grey soul reached down to lift Charlie’s thigh back over her and dragging the blond closer. 

“D-Do we have time?” Charlie looked excitedly towards Vaggie who gave her a sly smile as her own chest was pounding with the drumming of her heartbeat.

“I’m your boss… I think being a little late is fine…” Vaggie hand ran the length of Charlie’s thigh earning a quiet moan as their lips met again. Charlie moved her hand from Vaggie’s arm to grip around her back, fingernails started to drag down as Vaggie had reached up Charlie’s leg to hold one of Charlie’s petite ass cheeks. Vaggie let out a tiny hiss as Charlie’s fingernails trailed downwards snagging at her skin as they went. She moved her head over and clamped her mouth on Charlie’s long elegant neck earning a mewling moan from the princess as she gasped at the pressure that had just been applied, her hips bucked out of reflex. The tiny pressure of Vaggie’s teeth made Charlie gasp and tense up, Vaggie could feel Charlie’s stomach tensing and rolling with the wave of pleasure. Her hand ran from the smooth behind back to the top of her thigh before dipping to hold her lower thigh, Charlie began to spread her legs, as her hot breath washed over Vaggie’s cheeks as she continued to suck on the pale flesh of her neck, now quite pink with the pressures she had applied. She moved her head away and met her lips again, this time Charlie applied more pressure and Vaggie let the princess explore her mouth as their tongues collided together fiercely. She gripped fingers tightly around Charlie’s inner thigh earning a throaty moan, Vaggie released her grip and dragged finger tips up to just brush around Charlie’s awaiting entrance, the blonde’s eyes closed, and she shuddered at the touch. Charlie broke the kiss and a weakly pleaded.

“P-Please…” She rocked her hips feebly towards Vaggie’s fingers, it was clear she was desperate for something, and Vaggie was happy to oblige, two of her fingers parted Charlie and slid slowly inside. The low drawn out moan that passed from her lips could tell how much she ached for Vaggie’s touch and soon she was gently grinding her hips to the steady rhythm of Vaggie’s curling fingers. Charlie rested her chin on Vaggie’s shoulder and gripped around her back hard as she moaned into her ear. A shiver ran down the spine of the Overlord, the unbridled moans that Charlie was letting loose had lit a fire inside her. 

“Charlie, please… I need it too.” One of Charlie’s trembling hands disengaged from Vaggie’s back and ran down her toned stomach before gently slipping between her thighs as they were rubbing together. Charlie slipped her finger tips inside Vaggie’s awaiting wetness for only a moment before pulling them out much to Vaggie’s dismay until they began to gently brush across the most pleasurable of buttons and Vaggie gasped. Charlie teased across it, before settling for a slow counterclockwise movement. Vaggie’s heated moans sounded out and it caused Charlie to writhe against her. Charlie was panting into her ear.

“I’m close, I’m so f-fucking c-close.” Charlie’s breath had a heady effect and it was so incredibly exhilarating that Vaggie flinched at the touches she was herself receiving. 

“M-Me too, go faster.” Charlie obeyed the request and their lips met with each other's once more as the trembling of both their bodes reached its peak. Charlie cried out first as her back fully arched and her own ministrations towards Vaggie halted as she spasmed. A few moments later Charlie fiercely kissed her back and ran her fingers back again. Vaggie legs clamped together as she tensed everything, and she cried out. She felt wetness spread across her shut inner thighs and everything fell still as they held each other. When they parted Charlie was practically glowing, she looked even more radiant after they had been intimate. Vaggie placed a couple of soft kisses on her shoulder. 

“Wouldn’t it be wonderful if we could wake every morning to this.” Charlie gave her a silly smile and laughed.

“I don’t think I can afford to be late every day.” Vaggie placed another slow kiss on her collarbone.

“I know hun, but it’s fun to imagine.” Charlie sighed.

“I should probably have a shower before I’m any later…” Vaggie reluctantly let go of her and Charlie slipped out of the bed before her naked body padded its way over into her en-suite. Her head stuck back around the doorway and she smiled.

“You know… this shower is big enough for two. However have you been able to wash your back without me?” Vaggie beamed at her and placed the back of her hand against her forehead as if she was being overly dramatic.

“It’s been nightmarish Charlie! Would you please relieve me of such a heavy burden?” Charlie winked at her,

“Of course, if an Overlord demands it, it’s the most important thing!” Vaggie slid out of bed and made her way over. 

“It really is!” They both laughed and got into Charlie’s tall and modern shower before she cranked it up, she had a puffy thing that she lathered some soap in, Vaggie presented her scarred back and shifted her hair out of the way. When Charlie began the circle motions of cleaning Vaggie placed a hand against the wall of the shower to steady herself and closed her eye. It was such a silly thing but this feeling was therapeutic and Vaggie had missed it dearly. As Charlie delicately and carefully cleaned her entire back and washed off the soapy suds. Vaggie turned back round when she was done. Charlie smiled at her, wet hair plastered all over her face, she reached down to pick up her shampoo bottle before lathering up her head, she passed the bottle to Vaggie who did the same, and they cleaned themselves. Charlie had started to hum a song and soon her voice was filling the steamy shower as she sang. 

**All of this time I planned I'd be patient and**

**You would love me again**

**You'd come to respect my mind and at last you'd find**

**You could love me again**

**And I have turned my whole world upside down**

**Trying not to let you go**

**Watching you walk away is like a fatal blow**

Vaggie was listening as Charlie sang the first lines of one of the many musicals she loved, that they had sat together over countless hours as Charlie laughed and clapped and Vaggie had held her tight. It wasn’t just pain in their past, Charlie could be both shadow and light, for every dark memory there was a dozen happy ones. Vaggie had frozen in place as Charlie had begun to swing her hips to the third verse. Vaggie grinned, Charlie was ridiculously adorable when she got into the grove and nothing could dampen her spirits as she spun in place using her puffy thing as a microphone. There it was, that free spirit that Vaggie loved so very much. When Charlie belted out the last long note she giggled. Vaggie gave her a very wet hug in the running water.

“Stay like that forever…” Charlie blushed.

“I didn’t know I had such a big fan!” Vaggie placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I’m always going to be there, to listen to you sing, hun.” Charlie eyes grew a little wider, and she smiled at Vaggie.

“Oh, Vaggie…” When they finished Charlie handed Vaggie a towel, and they dried off before Charlie disappeared to get a new set of clothes for work. Vaggie moved into the room to see Charlie rolling up her tights, they looked like satin and as she slid them over her rear, so they settled nicely on her waist you could see the outline of the very skimpy underwear she had chosen, Charlie gave Vaggie a wink.

“For your eyes only.” She slid up her dark grey skirt and it was all hidden from view. Vaggie smiled to herself as she put her clothes back on. Next Charlie moved over and opened up her fridge getting the ingredients to make herself a lunch sandwich she called across.

“Hey Vaggie, do you want me to make you lunch too?” Vaggie shook her head.

“I’m not in the office today, I’ve got some errands to run.” Charlie suddenly huffed loudly.

“Now no one’s going to believe me that you said it was okay for me to be late!” Vaggie laughed, 

“Well if they put in a complaint its only going to go to me in the end, so don’t worry.” Charlie pouted.

“But my reputation is flawless!” 

“Well, next time don’t be so beautiful in the morning.” That got the smile to creep back on Charlie’s face. With all of her effects together Vaggie moved behind Charlie still making her sandwich and gently hugged around her middle and placed a kiss on her check.

“Love you, I’ll see you later today? I might call about Alastor if something comes up.” Charlie spun around so quickly Vaggie had to jump back or else a knife covered in peanut butter would have smeared across her suit. The princess went wide-eyed.

“Oh! Sorry! I just wanted to say goodbye,” Looking rather foolish she leant in and Vaggie accepted her kiss. Moving away Vaggie left Charlie to finish up as she headed down towards the street. She wanted to speak to Lilith first. So the palace was her destination. 

***

Entering the palace, she found one of the many servant imps that seemed strangely connected to this place. It bowed low at her approach.

“Could you please tell me where Lilith is?” The tiny voice sounded out its reply.

“The Queen is currently in the ballroom.” Vaggie nodded her thanks and moved quickly on. As she approached the ballroom she could her a tango being played. Opening the doors she was greeted by a sight that delighted her and a smile spread. Across the large hall under a dimly lit crystal chandelier Lilith and Lucifer circled each other, enraptured in a dance. Vaggie quietly closed the door behind her and stood by the wall so as not to interrupt. Lucifer was wearing his usual white suit but Lilith was wearing a sleek long red dress that had a split so one of her perfect thighs was visible. Floating musical instruments, two violins a flute and double bass, played next to a piano whose keys were pressing themselves as the tango rhythm emanated throughout the room. Lucifer had a smile on his face but Lilith had such a smoulder it even made Vaggie’s heart flutter from all away across the hall. They moved to hold each other close and Lucifer’s hand clutched at the small of her back. As they stepped together and around in small circles. The top of his head came just past her chin, but Lilith matched his step with grace and perfection and when they paused mid circle a thigh came out of the slit in her dress as it slid delicately up his leg, toes pointed to the floor. She followed his lead and the entire thing looked like the most natural thing for them. How well they meshed as the pair moved around in side steps and circles. She wasn't sure when it happened, but they switched and all of a sudden Lilith was leading the steps as the music continued on and just as the song finished she leant Lucifer back, so she supported him with her hand on his back, and they shared a kiss. 

They straightened up and Lilith turned her eyes to Vaggie who gave a small clap, Lilith beamed at her.

“Sweetheart, how are you?” Vaggie moved over towards them as Lucifer slid himself on the piano and began to tickle the ivories playing a polka tune, that bounced and flicked, not loud enough for it to disturb them but the music seemed to dance around the room.

“I’m great, That was amazing! How long have you been dancing together?” Lilith smiled at her,

“When we first heard tango, we wanted to learn… Luci when was that?” Without dropping a single beat Lucifer answered without looking up.

“Eighteen-Ninety, My love.” Vaggie stared with awe.

“Over a hundred years? That’s amazing!”

“Well, when time is meaningless you can really practice.” She softly laughed. “What do I owe this pleasure sweetheart?”

“I’ve made my mind up and I took Charlie back.” Lilith's smile was warm and she paused.

“And its what you really want?” Vaggie nodded, the music had begun to just stab the air a tad more.

“It is, it really is.” Lilith swept forward into a large embrace and hugged Vaggie.

“Then I’m truly happy for you, enjoy yourself… don’t let her forget what a treasure you are.” Vaggie laughed.

“I won’t, I don’t think she’ll ever forget.” Lilith sighed.

“I hope so my dear, I hope that I wouldn’t raise a daughter _that_ foolish.” The music was getting steadily louder, and Lucifer was starting to press down hard, eyes still staring at the keys. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something else too, about Charlie.” Lilith smile never left her face, and she stroked Vaggie’s cheeks who looked up at the succubus. Her touch was always warming.

“Marriage?” Lilith had already pieced it together, you could slip very little past the sharp as a knife women. 

“Charlie doesn’t know but I want to surprise her with it.” 

“I wish you both all the happiness I can give, I’m glad you came to a decision.” There was a discordant slam as Lucifer’s hands slipped on the keys. Lilith looked over towards her husband.

“Luci? Something on your mind?” Lucifer stopped playing.

“There is always something on my mind, my dear.” Lilith rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. 

“Cut the crap Luci, what’s the matter with them getting married if they want to?” Lucifer had stood up and his smile died on his face.

“How can you give them your blessing so freely dear wife?” 

“Easily, they are both children of mine and I love them both.” Lucifer’s face twitched a fraction.

“I lost my daughter, when she ignored my advice and walked down a path that I could no longer tolerate.” Lilith frowned and when she spoke the sternness of her voice was becoming more evident, Vaggie was concerned she was about to be caught in the middle of a heated argument that she had just accidentally started. 

“You can leave the melodramatics with the music Luci, she is still your child, and she should still have a place here.”

“... No.” There was a silence, before the warning came.

“Excuse me?”

“I said no Lilith, she will not have a place here.” Vaggie started to shrink back towards the nearest wall as Lilith turned her body away from Vaggie and moved quickly straight over to where was Lucifer was standing. 

“You would deny my child a home!?” The volume of her voice was raising, but Lucifer wasn’t backing down.

“When she was made homeless I permitted that she could stay until she moved out. She has her own home now.” Lilith face was hot with anger and she practically growled.

“You **permitted** it? Her home will always be here Luci!” Something was beginning to twist in Lucifer's face and Vaggie wished that no one would be the recipient of the fury that was starting to display, there was a darkness swelling in the room. Vaggie wished she could grab Lilith and pull her out of the room, but that would mean getting closer to him and as much as she wanted to, she couldn’t do it. She opened the door and slipped out. When the door shut behind her there was a colossal boom as Lucifer’s enraged shout sounded out, and the very walls seemed to groan and tremble. 

**“SHE BETRAYED ME, WIFE… OUR DAUGHTER BETRAYED ME!”** Vaggie clutched her hand to her chest. Hells, it was the worse sound that you could imagine, a fury ancient and twisted was being set loose and to her amazement she could still hear Lilith shouting.

“IF YOU COULD JUST GET OVER YOUR VANITY YOU WOULD REALIZE HOW MUCH SHE REGRETS HER DECISIONS THAT LED HER UP TO THAT POINT.”

**“I WARNED HER OFF THE CONSEQUENCES, SHE WILFULLY IGNORED ME AND BETRAYED ALL I HAD TRIED TO TEACH HER.”**

“BECAUSE SHE IS **YOUR** DAUGHTER, SHE HAS YOUR PRIDE LUCIFER! OF COURSE SHE WASN’T GOING TO LISTEN.” 

**“THEN HER FALL IS WELL DESERVED! SHE SHOULD LANGUISH IN IT.”**

“LUCIFER THAT IS **MY** DAUGHTER! HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT I COULD EVER LET HER SUFFER.” 

**“I DO NOT SUGGEST ANYTHING,**

**I.**

**COMMAND.**

**IT.”**

There was silence, before quick footsteps sounded closer and the doors flew open as Lilith tore down the hallway.

“Mo-” Vaggie tried but when Lilith turned to face her, her eyes were red and tears were streaming down them.

“S-Sorry, not now sweetheart.” She sped out of sight, leaving Vaggie alone in a corridor. A few moments later the sounds of polka on the piano sounded out again. Lilith had never been upset like that before around her and something inside Vaggie was rising up, she glanced at the door again. She knew she shouldn’t, but she grabbed the handle of the door and opened it. 

The ballroom looks like a bomb had gone off in it, apart from the piano every other instrument had been smashed to bits, the dance floor was blackened and cracked that seemed to radiate in all direction except for a tiny section, the place that Lilith must have been standing, even in a blind rage Lucifer could not bring himself to harm his wife. Lucifer was sat playing the piano he looked normal but his eyes were closed, it was clear that under the surface there was a storm raging inside, the floor cracked and splintered as Vaggie made her way towards him, and that dread feeling in her stomach was back, but she continued towards Lucifer’s exposed back. He spoke out, not stopping his playing whilst he did so.

“It would be inadvisable to bother me right now.” Vaggie breathed in, and exhaled slowly.

“You upset Lilith…” Something flickered across his face but he continued to play.

“She will get over it.” Vaggie had a nervous mass inside her twisting around.

“I don’t think she will.” A noise of a key cracking under intense pressure sounded out, but Lucifer continued to play.

“Do you dare to tell me wife’s thoughts on the matter?” Vaggie had started to tremble.

“Family is everything to her… you’re asking her to choose you over her daughter.” You couldn't blink at the speed Lucifer moved, he stood up so suddenly the piano stool was thrown clear across the room and splintered against the wall, before it had finished moving he was already staring directly into Vaggie’s face barely inches away from her.

**“THEN SHE SHOULD CHOOSE ME!”** His yellow eyes were gone, instead replaced by bubbling pools of black tar. The Aura he emanated was terrible, Vaggie had to conjure her spear and jammed it hard into the ground just to try to hold herself up with her failing strength. She could barely cry.

“B-But s-she w-won’t!” 

**“ARE YOU SO EAGER TO BE ERASED FROM EXISTENCE?”**

“N-No”

**“THEN WHY FIGHT ME?”** Vaggie’s hand slipped and her knees gave out she collapsed down, and stared weakly up at the infernal fury that was radiating from him.

“ I-I t-told you, b-because I c-couldn’t l-live with m-myself if I d-didn’t t-try” There was an instant, a brief moment where she saw him descend upon her and destroy her. It never came and the second dragged on as he stared down at her shivering in place trying her best to stand again, but her limbs had failed completely. Then a pair of soft hands had wrapped themselves around Vaggie and lifted her to her feet. Before she knew what had happened the rage seemed to evaporate like mist in the sun, Lucifer had wrapped arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. Vaggie didn’t know what to do and stayed perfectly still. When he spoke it was with a gentleness that she wasn't even sure he had been capable of showing. 

“Thank you, I almost let my pride take away something I could not replace… you have my blessing. Now I must tend to my wife.” One instant he was there and the next he wasn’t, Vaggie almost toppled over. The only sign of his passing was a single white feather that was stained with tar as it floated freely to the floor and settled on the broken ground. 

Vaggie couldn’t believe what she had just done, and shook her head at the insignificant chance she had of walking out of that ballroom. Even her heart didn’t seem to know what to do and was beating so slowly she might as well be in a coma, she staggered out of the ballroom. At least telling Alastor shouldn’t be so horrific… she prayed that anyway as Vaggie made her way to her next destination.

The radio demon.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My orginal plan for this chapter was to have both Lucifer and Lilith, and then Alastor and Angel, but it got a bit too long, so I've had to split in half. Sorry Radiodust fans, but that'll be next chapter :D
> 
> The song is "So much Better" from the musical Legally Blonde, 
> 
> I figured it was appropriate.


	44. Announcement to the Radio

Charlie was sat at her desk, fingers typing quickly across her keyboard as she prepped a draft email to a new set of contractors that might be hired, she was jumping the gun slightly but as soon as she received their references she would send them the to invite to join the company. You would expect that in hell a reference didn’t stand for much, which in virtually all instances was true, the exception to the rule was when Overlords were involved. Usually lying to one ended up very poorly for all those involved, so on the whole it didn't happen. Still, Charlie was dedicated to her work, so she waited. The demand was constantly growing so more and more people were needed.

The clock ticked over to afternoon, and it was now lunchtime. Normally she would go and eat outside and be joined by Vaggie but since she wasn’t expecting the Overlord today instead she brought up her brown paper bag and slid her keyboard across the desk. She might as well stay here and then that way she could send the email if she got what she needed during her lunch. She bit into her peanut butter sandwich and chewed contently, it stuck to the roof of her mouth, but she loved the taste and spent a long time cleaning her mouth out with her tongue before taking the next bite. 

A knock at the door had her panicked as she desperately tried to get rid of the paste stuck in her mouth, she grabbed her glass of water and took a quick drink. Coughing to clear her throat she called out.

“C-Come in!” The door creaked open and Cherri walked in.

***

Some would say that Alastor was fairly closed off emotionally, not a great surprise when the radio demon had slaughtered crowds of people with an unshifting smile plastered over his gore stained face. Angel however was not one of those, it had taken him the better part of a year, but he could see beyond the mask easily. Alastor’s smile was not the same, tiny changes of muscles and the way his eyes moved expressed how he felt in any given situation. The pink spider could speak to Alastor and for him it would be a perfectly emotive conversation. The way the light in his eyes seemed to soften whenever he spoke to Angel made the porn stars heart flutter, he knew he wasn’t just a passing curiously and it eased his anxieties of waking up one morning abandoned by his wonderful radio demon that held the keys to his heart. 

Alastor was currently sitting in the lounge, reading a new cookbook her had acquired and was flicking through recipes to see what he could adapt to his own repertoire. He held the book one handed and a tendril of darkness turned the page when he needed it, his other hand was stroking Angels hair as the spider was napping across his lap. Angel had worked last night and got home late, but recently he always wanted to get up with Alastor and share the morning with him, this normally led to Angel crashing out early afternoon. Alastor used the time to read, it worked well for them both. Angel could rest for an hour or so whilst still being with Alastor and the radio demon could read uninterrupted.

A small jingle that emanated from his pocket disturbed his train of thought and Angel stirred, Alastor reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he confirmed that it was Vaggie on the other end, not that he got any other calls apart from Angel or her. 

“Hello?” Vaggie voice called out and there was the sound of the street as other sinners and traffic could be heard in the background. 

“Hey, Alastor… Listen I know that this is kind of last minute, but could I drop by, there’s some stuff I need to talk to you about.” Angel was now blinking sleepily up at Alastor, the radio demon ran a hand down his cheek earning a warm smile and Angel turned his face and kissed it.

“Of course my dear, we’re both here.” There was a relieved sigh,

“Thanks, I’ll be over in about ten minutes, okay?” 

“I’ll put some coffee on then, see you then.” The phone call ended and Angel stretched arms up everywhere and yawned, several hands gently slid down Alastor’s front as Angel settled himself back down, eyes staring up at the smiling radio demon. 

“What does Vaggie want?” Alastor shifted around and Angel grumbled as he sat up.

“She didn’t say, We’ll find out soon enough. Would you care for coffee too?” 

“Mmm, please. Can I have a little sugar first?” Alastor turned to look at Angel

“Wh-?” He was cut off as Angel had wrapped several arms around him and kissed him. Alastor rolled his eyes but kissed back. He was almost certain Angel was over the moon about that little word play. He was right of course, when they parted Angel grinned.

“Eh? What about that… not bad right?” Alastor relented.

“Your puns are getting better…” Angel winked at him as they both got up.

“It’s not that hard.” 

“Be careful with that ego Angel, I would hate for you to damage our doorways as you struggle to fit your swollen head through them.” Alastor left and Angel pouted after him.

“Hey! I don’t have big head!” 

Alastor turned on the coffee machine in the kitchen as the machine began to hiss and steam he ground up a few fresh coffee beans and placed them inside a filter before inserting it into the machine. Once Vaggie was here he would serve it. Angel came up behind him and hugged him from behind.

“Love ya Smiles.” Alastor felt a face press in-between his shoulder blades, he smiled to himself. 

“I know you do Angel. You’ve told me twice today.” There was a small laugh.

“Doesn’t make it any less true.” Alastor paused for a moment and then gently lifted Angel’s hands away from his chest and turning to face him. Angel was looking expectantly up.

“I’ve been thinking Angel, I think we should have a holiday.” Angel eyes lit up.

“Just us?” Alastor nodded.

“There’s a few places I wouldn’t mind visiting and I would love for you to come with me.” Angel smiled up at him.

“Where we go?” Alastor paused.

“Well, I’ve always wanted to see Cerberus, I hear that can be quite a sight as long as you keep your distance. Plus, although it’s quite far I hear the shores of the Cocytus can be quite refreshing.” Angel just looked up at him confused.

“The what?” Alastor rested a hand on the spider’s shoulder.

“Pack warm clothes. It’s very different there.” Angel leant in and kissed him again.

“You’re so good to me, Smiles.” 

“You deserve no less Angel.” Angel wrapped arms around him and pulled himself in for a tight hug and hummed to himself as he felt Alastor’s hands running down his back. There was a gentle knock at the door and the pair parted. Alastor started to move towards the door and called back.

“Could you get the coffee cups ready please?”

“Sure,” Alastor opened the door and was greeted by a rather weary looking Vaggie. 

“Are you alright?” Alastor tilted her head as he surveyed her. It looked like Vaggie’s limbs were shaking with exhaustion. She nodded.

“Yeah, its nothing too bad… I got a taxi here, I err had an encounter with Lucifer.” There was a smash of a cup.

“You fuckin’ what?” Angel was shouting across the kitchen. Alastor rolled his eyes and snapped his finger, the pieces reassembled themselves and the cup landed on the side, Angel called back,

“Thanks!” Vaggie walked in, and the door was shut behind her. She waved a hand dismissively.

“No, no it’s fine he just lost his temper.” Angel’s eyes were wide with curiosity and even Alastor was piqued with interest. Even when he carved up his daughter like a piece of meat he was nothing but calmly spoken. Angel spoke first.

“What’s apple daddy like when he’s pissed?” Vaggie shuddered as she recalled it.

“Unpleasant… it reminds you he was never human, as much as he may look it. I don’t really want to discuss it. Please.” Angel looked put out but Alastor nodded.

“Of course.” Steam filled the kitchen as he poured out 3 coffee’s and placed a small amount of cream in each. He slid a cup towards Vaggie who took it.

“Shall we retire to the lounge?” Vaggie nodded.

“Please, I need to sit down.” All three of them moved into the room and Vaggie let out a sigh as she sat down, her weary legs started to unwind after her earlier exertions just trying to stand against Lucifer. 

“So what’s gotcha comin’ here last minute?” Angel had settled next to Alastor and took a sip from the hot coffee, he smiled at the taste. Alastor knew how to make a good cup of the bean juice. Vaggie fidgeted, and she glanced her eyes towards Alastor. 

“I’ve taken Charlie back…” Alastor face stayed fixed, but Angel glanced eyes up towards him and frowned. 

“Well that’s not exactly a shocker… I mean you gave her a job and don’t you walk her home every day?” Vaggie flushed with embarrassment.

“That’s not why I did that…” Angel cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeah…. Sure, and I'm a livin’ saint.” Alastor spoke out quietly.

“Do you believe she has changed?” Vaggie nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I do… She’s different now.” Alastor raised his cup and took a small sip before continuing. 

“I don’t mean to sound sceptical, but could she simply be hiding parts of herself again?” 

“No, I don’t think she is, when I used to talk to her it was like I was speaking to this smiling wall, even when she was sad or angry. But now its like you can see through her… she’s laid everything bare for me Alastor.” The radio demon was still unconvinced and his brow furrowed, Vaggie was clearly infatuated with Charlie, and he wondered if this was keeping her from making rational decisions. Vaggie spoke out.

“I want to marry her too.” Angel choked and almost spat coffee everywhere but clamped a hand to his mouth and swallowed hard. 

“Fuckin’ hell! That’s a bit sudden.” 

“It just feels right… But I want your blessing Alastor first.” Alastor’s eyes widened a fraction.

“Why?” Vaggie smiled at him.

“You mean a lot to me…” Angel interrupted.

“Awww, Smiles you never told you had a daughter! Oh fuck!” Vaggie had launched herself at him and Angel had to place his cup down before rolling off the back end of the couch and dashing straight out room screaming. Alastor sighed.

“Making fun of Overlords is a dangerous game Angel… I hope you can hide well.” Vaggie cracked her knuckles as was getting ready to start the spider hunt, she heard footsteps dashing upstairs. Alastor stopped her and was standing by her side.

“I want to meet her, so I can be sure she isn’t going to hurt you again… then you can have my blessing.” Vaggie nodded and took a long exhale and hugged him.

“Thanks.” 

“Shall we enjoy our coffee in peace whilst Angel hides?” Vaggie laughed and returned to her seat.

“Sounds great.” They both enjoyed the remaining coffee.

“When do you want to meet her?” Alastor shrugged.

“I can make time whenever, how soon do you wish for this to happen.” Vaggie blushed as she fiddled with her empty cup.

“Soon… it’s on my mind a lot right now.” Alastor frowned slightly.

“Tonight could work, give you peace of mind, as long as Charlie was available.” 

“I asked her to be just in case something came up. Shall I get us a table at a restaurant?” Alastor nodded.

“Somewhere public would be best.” There were footsteps as Angel started to head back downstairs now convinced the danger to his safety had passed both Vaggie looked up at him as he entered the room but were not expecting his mouth to open in shock.

“THE FUCK IS THAT?” He pointed one of his arms straight at the window, on the other side a large goose was watching them through the glass. Sat perfectly still. Alastor frowned as he rose from his place.

“How did it avoid my magic?” Vaggie rubbed the bridge of her noise and sighed loudly before getting to her feet.

“The fuck do you want?” She called loudly and it blinked before honking and tapping a bill on the glass gently. 

“Oh no I don’t think so! I’m not that fucking stupid to get close to you!” You could have sworn it had frowned and honked again before tapping the glass once more. Angel called out.

“Does it want to come in?” Alastor shook his head.

“It couldn’t fit… but what is that?” Eyes were on her. 

“A pet of Lucifer’s… Charlie accidentally let it loose… What do you want!?” It tapped the glass a third time and honked louder. When nothing happened it start to stamp around on its feet and honked a final time. Vaggie looked around the room, it was too nice to just let it get engulfed in chaos.

“Fine, Fine! You fucking win.” It seemed to settle down and waited for her to wander over and open the window. It stuck its long neck straight though the opening and looked around as Vaggie jumped back. Megoosa started strangely panting and then vomited a large assortment of garbage on the lounge floor, staining the rug. 

“OH COME ON!” It withdrew its head and wandered off, you could hear large wings beating as it took flight. Vaggie stuck her head out the window after jumping over the vomit.

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT! If I find you again I'm making foie gras!” She turned to Alastor with a sincere face. “I’m so sorry, let me clean this up, that monster has been the bane of my fucking life, and no one can catch the damn thing… I swear its smarter than it seems.” Alastor nodded.

“I’ll get you a bag and some gloves, but if that thing is a product of Lucifer I can only imagine it can be as devious as its master.”

Not how she imagined the day would go, both Angel and Alastor had moved back to the kitchen as the smell had become quite pungent, here Vaggie was scooping infernal goose sick into a several bags. It looks like these were the indigestible parts of whatever it ate. Some rings… Parts of watches, a pair of broken reading glasses. Finally, at the very bottom was the back of a flyer, this must have been recent. As Vaggie gingerly picked it up it folded in on its self under the weight of the mucus that coated it, she saw what it was advertising, she turned her head idly, so she could read the wonky letters, then there was a lightbulb moment where she had a flash of inspiration as a plan had begun to take root and grow inside Vaggie’s mind and despite the horrific circumstances she found herself in now, she was smiling. Folding everything inside the bags and deposing the disgusting gloves in them too, she tied them all up and carefully carried them straight outside past the watching homeowners and dumped it in the trash. Walking back in she washed her hands and called over her shoulder. 

“You might want to get a scented candle in there… and probably throw out that rug. Sorry again.” Angel had started laughing.

“Just when you thought you’ve seen everything this shithole has to offer.” Vaggie sighed and rubbed her temples.

“Listen I’m going to go before any other monsters from my past show up… I’ll send you the information about tonight okay Alastor?” He nodded and Vaggie moved to hug Angel and then Alastor goodbye. 

***

Charlie was just finishing up for the day when her office door opened again, this time however it was Vaggie and Charlie smiled warmly up at her. Vaggie closed the door behind her.

“Hey hun, how’s it going?” 

“Pretty good… how was yours?” Vaggie moved and they quickly kissed.

“Fine… would you be up for a dinner tonight. Me, you and Alastor?” Charlie’s eyes widened a little.

“Oh? So he’s available then.” 

“Yeah, you alright with that?” Charlie nodded and sighed a little.

“Just a little nervous, it’s not like by the end we were on very good terms before he left the hotel.” Vaggie gave her a sympathetic look.

“He’s probably going to be pretty intense, but this is important.” Charlie paused for a moment.

“Speaking of intense… Cherri visited me today.” Vaggie’s eye widened in surprise, and she moved over to sit down as Charlie finished up.

“What… what did she do?” Charlie let out a soft laugh.

“Nothing horrible, she just spoke to me for a bit.” Vaggie’s eye narrowed.

“About what?” Charlie gave her a deadpan stare and Vaggie rolled her eye.

“I know it was about me! But what about me?” 

“She asked me how I felt about you… then how I felt about her, I think she wanted to ambush me and try to get me off guard or something. She was quite insistent…” Vaggie moved grabbed Charlie’s hand.

“Charlie this is really important to me, she wasn’t cruel, was she?” Charlie patted Vaggie’s hand and let out a soft laugh.

“No, no… nothing like that, actually I think she was trying to see if I was the cruel one. She seemed to be judging everything I said, but never said anything about it. Then she left. That was it, no big fight. Sorry to disappoint.” She grinned and Vaggie looked relieved. 

“Thanks, Charlie… I’ll let you finish up, and then we could make the dinner reservations.” 

***

A knife could cut through the tension as the three of them formed a triangle across the circular table they were sat at. Charlie, Vaggie and Alastor. It had lightened slightly whilst they looked over the menu to order food, but after that was taken the silence descended again, Vaggie didn’t want to say anything and it was clear that Charlie was uncomfortable. Alastor seemed to be studying Charlie’s face. Finally, Alastor asked a question that he wanted to know the answer to.

“Why Niffty?” Charlie looked at the table with a feeling of shame spreading her face, along with a small amount of sadness as she remembered her tiny smile. She spoke carefully as she was wringing her hands under the table.

“She wasn’t what I planned… I was trying to resurrect one of the old Overlords you disposed of. I, err… I phrased my question wrong.” Not that Alastor showed it but comprehension dawned, Charlie didn’t plan to emotionally torment him, she instead wanted someone to challenge him discreetly. He knew exactly what question she would have asked, not that he would have said it out loud. 

“Spells for resurrection are incredibly powerful, how did you access such magic?”

“My father… he had something I could use.” Alastor paused and looked at Charlie as her eyes dared to rise, their gazes met, and she quickly looked away.

“You know your father met me during that time.” Charlie was surprised and it showed on her face.

“W-What did he want?” 

“He told me that you wanted to kill me and not to seek revenge… as he put it you had become the architect of your own downfall.” Charlie let out a tiny dry laugh.

“He was always right…” 

“So this leads me to my next question, what’s changed between you now and the jealous angry demon that wanted me dead badly enough, that you performed incredibly dangerous magic just to hide your guilt?” Charlie swallowed hard and lucky was interrupted by the arrival of their meals. It gave the poor blonde chance to think everything through. 

“Niffty changed me…” Alastor’s teeth clenched inside his shut mouth. Charlie took a deep breath.

“She was sick, Alastor… she was sick and no one could see it! I saw what terrible things she did because of it! Don’t think you’re blameless! I saw how you goaded her!.” A corner of Alastor’s eye twitched, his meal lay forgotten about for the time being. He couldn’t argue the point, after all how many creatures had he slaughtered down here without provocation? 

“You really defend her actions?” Charlie shook her head, she was beginning to get worked up. 

“No! It was simply awful when I saw what she had done… but I had opened her up and I helped her move past the sickness inside her own head! She did the same for me.” Tears had started to form in the corners of her eyes. Charlie felt a hand rest on her arm, and she looked over to Vaggie.

“It’s okay Charlie…” Charlie just shook her head.

“I-It’s not… She could have been s-so happy if she h-hadn’t… s-she d-didn’t n-need t-.” Charlie screwed up both hands and placed them over her eyes as she hunched over. Niffty was always a delicate subject and Alastor was hardly careful about expressing his opinion about her. The Radio demon’s gaze didn’t leave Charlie for a single moment as he watched her try to calm herself down. Finally, she took a deep shaking breath before raising her head and staring at him with sore looking eyes.

“Niffty’s gone now… she won’t be coming back.”

“I had heard.” Alastor couldn’t quite pierce Charlie’, she was clearly upset but stood resolute against him. Vaggie was right, she had changed somewhat. Grown more of an honest spine than her previous deceitful one. Charlie sniffed and stood up,

“If you’ll please excuse me, I just need to freshen up.” 

“Okay, hun. Take your time.” Vaggie watched Charlie leave straight for the bathroom before turning back to Alastor.

“Was that all exactly necessary?” Alastor turned his attention down to the salmon that was on his plate and cut a small amount free with his knife.

“Yes, I needed to know her motivations and also how she found change. I don’t think we’ll ever be friendly Vaggie.” Vaggie let out a sad sigh.

“I knew it, but I thought I had to try.” Alastor gave a small laugh,

“Don’t sound so despondent my dear, I may not enjoy her company but it’s clear that you do. I don’t detect traces of lies like I did before. Either she’s got better at hiding her motivation or she is really attempting a change.” Vaggie looked at him hopefully.

“So does that mean?” 

“You have my blessing, just please leave me out of any celebrations.” Vaggie gave him a small smile.

“Thanks for being understanding, I have a plan I think… I just need to make sure everything is doable.” Alastor took another bite before standing.

“If you don’t mind then, my dear. I’ll take my leave.”

“Are you sure?”

“Quite sure, enjoy your evening, no doubt it would calm Charlie down to see me gone. Plus I can make sure Angel hasn’t burnt the house down with his own attempts at cooking.” Vaggie stood quickly and embraced him as he left. When Charlie returned she looked around. 

“Where’s Alastor?” Vaggie gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“He’s gone Charlie.” She looked crestfallen

“Did I mess up?” Vaggie placed a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze towards her.

“No hun, you were just honest with how you felt… I understood.” Charlie gave a weak smile and turned her attention to her dinner. 

Now Vaggie had some planning to do.


	45. It's almost the day.

Too many things to do, such little time to do them in, Vaggie was ready to start, she had spent another night at Charlie’s, and more specifically another night between Charlie’s legs, the blonde’s mewling cries sounded out long into the night as Vaggie had hands either side of the princesses hips as she drank deeply from Charlie’s nectar. All the attention completely wore Charlie out and now the pale skinned lover was curled up, softly resting against Vaggie.

Vaggie laid there, covers off her chest in an attempt to cool down whilst Charlie’s arm gently held her stomach, fingers pressing against her abdomen. She adored Charlie’s touch at night. It made her feel wanted and safe. It was almost a selfish wish, that she didn’t want to need sleep, for if she could stay and watch Charlie sleep from when she closed her eyes to when they fluttered open again, she would. 

_ I’m going to marry you… I’m going to give you my love and take yours.  _

Charlie was tainted, that much was certain, but she made Vaggie’s life better, or rather she made her afterlife better. There’s a strange feeling to wish you met your soulmate earlier in your life, to have spent even longer in their presence. Not for Vaggie she was glad that she met Charlie when she did. No one should have to experience the hate that Vaggie had been thrown, and if Charlie was with her, it would have only been both of them suffering. Vaggie never hid who she was, even though she was hated for it. Maybe if she did she would have lived to a ripe old age, but she would have been miserable. She accepted her punishments and now she was finally happy and free. 

She was going to propose in the next few days, and she knew what she wanted to do with the wedding. Nothing huge this time, she wouldn't advertise it, they would just get married… It’s what Vaggie wanted and as long as Charlie wanted it too, it would be perfect no matter how tiny or insignificant it was. They would be bound to each other with just their love. A tear slipped out past her eye as she couldn’t quite believe after everything they had been through… she was going to get the wife she always wanted… she wanted Charlie, she loved Charlie, and Charlie loved her even if she had trouble finding herself in-between. If only therapists existed in hell. 

Vaggie stirred when she could feel gentle kisses on her shoulder, blinking her eye open she turned her head to see Charlie’s head dipped in place, and she was kissing her grey skin. Vaggie smiled at her.

“Good morning.” Charlie’s bright eyes turned up to look at her,

“It was time to wake up.” Vaggie hummed,

“What a great way to wake up too.” Charlie’s cheeks flushed red.

“I wanted to thank you for last night… It was amazing.” Vaggie rolled over and kissed Charlie’s forehead, before sitting up and stretching.

“Hun, I loved it just as much as you did.” Charlie got up behind Vaggie and placed her chin on her shoulder wrapping hands around her middle.

“But I didn’t even get to touch you…” Charlie sounded like she was pouting slightly, it made Vaggie laugh and reached a hand up to caress the blonde’s cheek. 

“Well next time I’ll let you take the lead, sound fair?” She got a kiss on the side of her face as a response as Charlie slid out of bed. There was the sound of the water tap turning on and then Charlie head reappeared back round the door brushing her teeth.

“Scho arr ju comin’ to wurk?” Vaggie just stared at her and Charlie frowned, she turned back into the bathroom and spat out.

“I said, so are you coming to work?” 

“Yeah, but we’re not going to be late today, so I don’t need to cover for you.” Charlie laughed,

“I’m just seeing if the boss is slacking off again, will I see you for lunch today?” 

“Not today hun, I’ve got a few things to do and I can get them done during lunch.” Charlie reappeared after having washed her face. She moved over and started to get dress.

“So, tonight then?” Vaggie shook her head once more and felt kind of bad for rejecting her constantly.

“I’m seeing Cherri tonight.” Charlie paused then gave her a wink.

“Oh, I see… replacing me already.” Vaggie moved over to her and pinched her side earning a squeak of surprise.

“Jealousy doesn’t suite you Miss Magne.” Vaggie wiggled her fingers and Charlie had to start batting her hand away.

“Stop, stop! That tickles… VAGGIE stop! I’m trying to get dressed!” She was doubled over laughing, Vaggie gave it a few more seconds before relaxing and moving away to get herself dressed laughing at Charlie’s continued wheezing. 

Today was going to be good.

***

Vaggie was back in her office, she had a tirade of letters to get through, most of them asking for favours or protection… people wanting to make deals. Vaggie scooped those up and just dumped them in the waste paper bin, she was never fond of deals. She had seen what Valentino did with his deals, and it was a revolting thought that people could think the same about her. With the actual important messages responded to she turned her attentions to Charlie, she moved over to lock her door. The last thing she wanted was to be bothered mid conversation. Taking her phone she searched up what she had thought about and found the company listing, dialling it, she waited. 

When the female voice on the other end answered it sounded bored. 

“I.M.P.” Vaggie frowned slightly.

“Hi, is it true that you can get back to the mortal world?” there a long tired sigh.

“That’s what the advert said…” 

“So what if I wanted a message passed along?” 

“Listen lady, it’s I.M.P. The ‘M’ is for murder not mailing.” 

“I know that, just could y-.” She could hear yelling over the phone.

“BLITZO! I’ve got a real fucking weird bitch on the line, can you deal with her? This hangover fucking sucks!” Vaggie gritted her teeth as there was hold music without another word.

_ Count to four… one… two… three… four and exhale, one… two… three… four.... _

“This is Blitzo, the ‘O’ is silent, CEO of I.M.P and star of my up coming one man show ‘Daddy’s Missing love’... I hear your having a bit of trouble understanding what kind of service we offer…” Vaggie’s eye twitched.

“No… I got it. I wanted to know if you could do something else for me.” 

“The ‘M’ is for mur-” There was a shout somewhere in the background.

“I already said that!” Vaggie was gripping the phone tight.

“Listen you little shit, I want to pay you to do something different for me… how hard is that to understand you fucking moron!” Blizto sounded insulted.

“You can’t talk about Moxxie like that, It’s not his fault he’s retarded!” Another shout in the background

“WHAT!?” Vaggie clutched a hand to her forehead, she was dealing with a bunch of fucking clowns.

“That’s it… that’s fucking it… I’m going to fucking teach you how to listen.” There was a laugh,

“Good luck with that, we’re the ‘murder professionals’… pretty sure we can handle some pms’ing bitch.” Vaggie ended the call and her phone cover cracked under the pressure. She sighed and slid her phone out of it before placing it into her pocket. She would need to get a new one. Rising to her feet Vaggie stormed out the room.

“Never fucking simple is it?” 

***

The door opened and Vaggie’s chest was heaving as she stepped into the office, a female wolf was sat behind a desk with two red and imps standing in front of her. Both with white and black horns but one had far longer horns and a splash of white across his face who was in the middle of a story.

“And then she said some very unflattering things about you Moxxie.”

“But sir, I don’t even know who she is.”

“Ah hush hush hush, then I came rushing in to defend my employee of the month and said ‘No, you can’t talk to my employee like that’ and told her to fuck off… who are you?” His attention had changed Vaggie as she stared at him.

“I’m the fucking pms’ing bitch here to break your fucking bones!” Blitzo shoved Moxxie hard towards Vaggie, the poor imp stumbled wildly towards Vaggie. As Blitzo moved quickly out of the room. 

“Quick Moxxie, defend your boss!” 

“WHA?- ACK” Vaggie grabbed the imp by the throat and Moxxie stared at her for a few moments before he was launched through the air and slammed into the wall just behind Loona he had gone head first through it and only his twitching legs were visible. Loona raised both hands up and pointed through an open doorway with her fingers.

“He doesn’t pay me enough for this shit.” Striding into the room Vaggie saw Blitzo reaching for something inside his desk drawer, pulling out a gun Vaggie crossed the room in a blur of grey before throwing the desk to one side and it smashed clean through the window to shatter on the ground below. The gun went off and Vaggie’s left ear rang as she closed her grasp around the barrel twisting the metal. Blitzo looked nervously at her.

“Erm, we’re closed right now… if you could come b-” 

“You fuckin’ BITCH! What did you do to my husband!” Vaggie’s attention turned to the female imp running at her with a large spiked bat raised. Vaggie grabbed Blitzo by the collar and hauled him around so that when Millie swung it just connected with imp in her grasp. She tried again and Vaggie effortlessly moved her captive with it. 

“Fuck! Millie STOP! You’re just HITTING ME!” Blitzo was screaming out as he was being flailed around and bludgeoned. 

“Who the FUCK ARE YOU?” Vaggie was growled.

“It’s Vaggie.” Blitzo eye went wide,

“You mean that new Overlord?” Vaggie looked at him before slamming him repeatedly against the wall. There was laughter as Loona held her sides.

“You fucking told an Overlord to fuck off? Ha!” Vaggie hadn’t stopped bashing Blitzo’s face against the wall, he was trying to shout between slams. 

***SLAM*** “WHAT”  ***SLAM*** “DO”  ***SLAM*** “YOU”  ***SLAM*** “WANT?”  ***SLAM***

“I wanted to hire you, but now I’m starting to think it’s not worth the fucking effort.” Blitzo face was crumpling.

“We’ll take the job!” He cried out and Vaggie stopped her assault and dropped him to the floor.

“M-Millie?” Moxxie had come staggering into the room and looked like he was suffering from concussion.

“MOXXIE!” Millie dropped the bat and ran over to him and gently helped him sit down and sat there next to him inspecting for damage kissing his forehead tenderly. Blitzo coughed up some red and managed to stagger to his feet. 

“W-What’s the job?” Vaggie sighed.

“Finally…”

*** 

“Mmmmfffmmm” Cherri strained against her restraints as she was caned again, the thin flexing wooden rod leaving a red mark with each strike. Her gagged face looked up at Vaggie who was standing over her. If it wasn't for the rubber ball stuffed into her mouth she would have been screaming, and her whole body was shaking and convulsing. Another red lash straight onto her chest, and she bucked up her hips wildly and screamed into the gag again. Her excitement was flowing freely down her inner thigh but this was getting too much for her, and she screwed her eye shut tight as another lash across her stomach made her wince. Vaggie noticed the shift in body language and Cherri’s shaking hand had formed the sign of the horns. She dropped the cane instantly off the bed and rushed forward to untie and un-gag her as quickly as possible, and finally removed the collar too. With her mouth now no longer obstructed Cherri panted freely. Vaggie was sat by her side.

“Are you okay?” Cherri nodded.

“T-The c-cane’s a bit i-intense…” Vaggie nodded and stroked her cheek,

“Okay, next time I’ll be gentler and I won’t use if for a while.” Cherri weakly smiled up at her.

“Sorry to puss out…” Vaggie clutched both of Cherri’s cheeks and looked straight at her.

“Don’t ever be sorry you had to use a safe word, I need to know you feel safe when we play.” Vaggie didn’t lift her hands away and lowered her head to kiss the panting and sweating bomber. 

“C-Could you get me a glass of w-water? I don’t think I can get up right now...everythin' is really sensitive.” Vaggie nodded and moved quickly and Cherri heard back an exasperated shout.

“Do you ever wash your dishes?” The tap turned on and then there was the sound of scrubbing before Vaggie finally returned with a clean glass filled with water. Cherri took a sip as she slid up the bed to prop herself up. Vaggie quickly stripped off her clothes and got into the bed next to her. Cherri was still very sore, so she wouldn’t touch her just yet, not until she was ready.

“Thanks.” Cherri placed the glass down and rolled over to look at Vaggie and winced again. “You got me fuckin’ good with a few of those…” Vaggie gave her a smile.

“It’s all in the wrist not the arm movement with a cane, otherwise you just break skin and who needs that mess?” Cherri grinned at her.

“Not me… H-How’s Charlie?” Vaggie paused and looked at her for a moment, Vaggie made it a point that when she came round for their evenings she tried to never mention her. She felt it was polite.

“She’s doing fine, said you had a talk…” Cherri blushed,

“Yeah… well I just wanted to make sure she was…” Vaggie cocked her head,

“She was what?” 

“... good for you.” Cherri mumbled out. Vaggie gave her a sweet smile.

“Aww, didn’t know you cared so much.” Cherri fumbled and then playfully shoved her.

“F-Fuck off, it’s not like that, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t bein’ scammed or nothin’!” Vaggie laughed.

“I dunno, sounds like you care an awful lot… to go interrogating my future wife…” Cherri went very quiet and then spoke barely more than a whisper.

“So what If I do care?” Vaggie didn’t hear and shuffled a bit closer.

“What was that?” Cherri was red as a tomato.

“... I care.” Vaggie gave a soft smile. And she wrapped hands around and held Cherri’s hair.

“I know, I care too.” Cherri was still red and shook her head.

“I mean that… I  _ really  _ care… ya know?  _ Really, really…  _ err care.” Vaggie gently kissed her and whispered softly into her ear.

“You can say the word, I won’t be upset.” Cherri had started to tremble again and her arms wrapped around Vaggie holding her.

“L-Love…” Vaggie nuzzled her neck.

“Was that so hard?” Fingers gripped tightly into her back.

“Don’t fuckin’ tease me…” Vaggie kissed her neck,

“I’m not teasing, but are you going to properly confess to me or is that the best I can hope for?” Cherri squirmed in place. 

“... I love you.” Vaggie ran a hand down Cherri’s front being very delicate about avoiding the marks on her skin.

“I love you too.” Cherri moaned and lifted her leg over Vaggie just as a grey hand began to play with her, and they kissed fiercely. 

***

Vaggie woke up with the need for the bathroom and carefully untangled herself from Cherri, the still asleep bomber rolled onto her back still snoring and Vaggie looked at her and smiled. Her stomach and breasts were covered in love bites. Last night had been fun despite its rocky start. When she was finished Vaggie washed her hands and before getting back into bed, she sighed and moved into the kitchen and started washing up the dishes, it probably bothered her more than it bothered Cherri. As she cleaned up she thought back to last night, their passionate sex, the way Cherri would desperately call out her name as she bit into her chest. The way she called out how much she loved Vaggie when she climaxed… loved her. It was a strange thought that Vaggie had got under Cherri’s skin so badly, she knew that Cherri clearly had feelings for her beyond just a casual relationship. 

She loved Cherri too, in her own way, it wasn’t a love that could be comparable to Charlie but it was nice. Different but nice. Her love for Charlie felt like it was eternal, a long winding path that had no end. Cherri it was a blazing fire, the heat of it was amazing and it was beautiful, but eventually it would surely go out. Vaggie was sure that Cherri would lose interest at some point, when that happened she hoped that they could stay friends, she wouldn’t take it personally. With all the dishes and cutlery washed and now drying she moved back into the bedroom, Cherri had someone managed to kick off the blanket and was laying front down, sprawled across the bed. Vaggie smiled to herself as she reached down by Cherri’s thighs to retrieve the sheet, the mane of unruly hair shifted around and Cherri’s voice sleepily sounded out.

“Ya comin’ to bed?” Vaggie leant over and placed a kiss on the side of Cherri’s ass earning a murmur.

“Unless you wanna stick somethin’ in there… come back to bed…” Vaggie let out a soft laugh and shuffled back into the bed pulling the covers over the two of them and Cherri snuggled into her, they slept into late morning. Vaggie was still the first one who woke up, she swore that Cherri could win medals with how much she could sleep, this time however it was clearly enough, and she shook her gently. She got a grumble and Cherri rolled away from her in annoyance.

“Cherri, time to get up.” 

“Fuck off.” Was the only response. Vaggie rolled her eye and pulled the covers suddenly away from her.Cherri shivered and curled up into a ball.Vaggie wrapped arms around her and kissed her back and Cherri let out a small sigh.

“Come on, let’s get up.”

“... No.” Vaggie sighed.

“Well okay, guess I’ll just have to play with myself in the shower then.” She shrugged and walked away, just in time to hear Cherri roll off the bed and onto the floor. 

_ Gotcha. _

After the ‘shower’ they ate bowls of cereal sat on the couch, Vaggie figured the morning after was a good time to bring what was on her mind to the front.

“Hey, Cherri… you know how you said I could trust you with something?” Cherri swallowed her mouthful and stared at her.

“‘Bout the wedding?” Vaggie nodded.

“Yeah… well I’ve got something that I could use help with, and I trust you…” 

“What is it?” 

“... Making sure I’m not stabbed in the back…”

***

It had been a few days, but everything was almost entirely ready. Vaggie had called up Rosie and placed an order that surprised the sophisticated Overlord, it wasn’t cheap either, in fact it was almost a little too pricey but Vaggie had already decided on it so it was going to happen. That was now ready to collect, and she had received her instructions on the items as well. Even Cherri had done her bit and Vaggie’s heart swelled with pride that she was able to rely on Cherri, and not end up jealous about her and Charlie’s relationship… things were really looking up. She was just about ready to collect everything and then text Charlie when a knock on her bedroom door at the palace interrupted her. Moving across she opened it and Lucifer was standing on the other side, arms behind his back. 

“Good morning, little tiger. Today is an important day for you, correct?” Vaggie frowned,

“How do you always know?” Lucifer gave his award-winning shit eating smile. 

“A little bird told me.” Vaggie folder her arms.

“Uh-huh.” With a flourish Lucifer brought forward a small box that had a pull off lid and a red bow, and presented it to her. He looked strangely serious.

“A wedding gift… for Charlotte. Please could you make sure she opens it herself.” Vaggie nodded and took the small box.

“I will, thank you.” Lucifer looked straight into her eyes.

“I’m not the one who should be thanked. Enjoy the day.” He turned and left suddenly. Vaggie stared at him as he disappeared round a corner, and then with her stomach erupting with nerves she sent Charlie a message.

**Hey hun, come to the office at about 10:00 today, wear something comfortable and casual. I have something planned for us.**

Today is the day.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've basically already written the next section out, I was originally going to have it as one larger chapter until I realized it was getting to be about double the normal size for my chapters, and though f that. So I'm just proofreading and making a few adjustments. 
> 
> I'll probably release it in about 6-8 hours. Unless something comes up. but I mean what else have I got going on....


	46. An Infernal Wedding

Everything was ready and Vaggie was sat behind her desk tapping her foot waiting for Charlie to turn up. As per her message she was also wearing casual clothes. Her old outfit, not her Overlord suit. It should draw less attention. She checked the time… things would be happening soon. Even though she had already seen it, she looked over the message sent by I.M.P. Everything was ready in the conference room. Butterflies were flapping around in her stomach, and she felt nervously sweating… why was it so warm in this room? She was just meeting with Charlie, she’d seen Charlie almost daily… but this time she was asking her to be her wife.

_ Oh, God! Deep breath and count to four… one, two, three, four… and release. _

There was a knock at the door and Vaggie’s jumped as her heart increased in tempo. 

“C-Come in.” She gritted her teeth, her nerves were bleeding through into her voice. Charlie opened the door. There she was, what a gorgeous creature, such a beauty. Vaggie found her smiling wistfully, she longed to hold her tenderly, to kiss her.

“You wanted to see me? Is this casual enough?” Charlie was wearing a light red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Vaggie got up and moved over to the princess.

“It’s perfect.” Charlie half laughed at the way Vaggie was staring, but then smiled as Vaggie drew her into a kiss. It was soft and Charlie could spot the beads of perspiration that was on Vaggie’s face and the way she seemed almost slightly frantic, she seemed to be swallowing an awful lot. Vaggie cleared her throat. 

“Listen Charlie, I have something to ask you…” Charlie nodded and squeezed her hand, hoping that it was somewhat reassuring, she was here for her… for anything that might come their way. 

“What is it? Are we going somewhere?” Vaggie’s breathing had become irregular to match her erratic heartbeat.

“I hope so.” Charlie looked confused and tilted her head.

“Are you okay Vaggie?” Vaggie had grabbed hold of both of Charlie’s hands. This was it… Vaggie was never good with fancy words, she spoke from the heart, simple but it meant the world to her.

“I don’t need a big ring, I don’t need a fancy venue... I just need you.” Charlie’s eyes widened with shock.

“V-Vaggie are you?” When she nodded Charlie felt like she was about to feint, hell seemed to rush around her as Vaggie was looking intensely into her. Charlie’s legs were turning to jelly, and she was clinging back onto Vaggie. 

“Would you marry me?” Like that was a question that need asking. Charlie mouth opened and despite her now very, very dry throat she managed to squeak out. 

“Of course I will.” Vaggie grinned and everything seemed to spin as she grabbed Charlie and hugged her tightly, the blonde let out a high-pitched laugh in absolute delight, her smile could have been seen from orbit as it stretched from cheek to cheek in bliss. This was real… This was really happening! 

“We’re going to elope.” Charlie was trembling with excitement and nervousness in equal measure. This was so sudden, but by the nine circles did she want it, she wanted Vaggie right now. To be married to the grey warrior was her second biggest dream, and now about to become reality. To be hers… she wanted it. 

“W-When?” Vaggie let go and Charlie almost collapsed when left on her own, but she stabilized and stood back up. Vaggie knew how she felt and wanted to just fall on a bed, so they could hold each other and enjoy the moment, but she had plans in motion and the cogs were turning. 

“Right, now… I pulled in some favours.” Vaggie moved round to her desk and pulled out the small package from Rosie, and a letter opening knife plus a small hand mirror she had prepared. She opened the box and pulled out two identical necklaces. Two screw capsules that were on the end of fine chains, just visible to the eye was tiny amounts of scrawled runes covering the surface, intricate and powerful spells that Rosie had to craft herself. She opened one of them and with the small knife, just nicked the end of her finger so a tiny amount of red beaded on her fingertip, she dragged it across so it dripped into the open capsule before screwing it shut, she shook it gently and the whole thing seemed to start vibrate. 

_ Looks like it’s working _

“Charlie come here please.” Charlie, who had been watching with curious excitement growing she made her way over, her legs still trembling, and she chewed her lip nervously. 

“I just need a tiny amount of blood I’m afraid, can I please have your hand.” Charlie nodded and held it out for her, she flinched as she was nicked by the knife. Whatever Vaggie had planned looked complicated. 

“Vaggie, what’s this for?” Vaggie hummed to herself as she performed the same action for the other necklace, closing and shaking it. 

“It’s a surprise… There we go. Charlie close your eyes please.” Charlie obediently shut her eyes and waited, she heard Vaggie move around and felt the necklace fasten around her neck with gently hands, then the hands gently brushed fingertips down Charlie’s long neck, and she let out a tiny whimper of bliss, she was trembling with excitement still buzzing from the thought that she was getting married… today! Then she heard Vaggie putting on her own necklace and letting out a small gasp. Charlie called out, eyes still shut.

“Can I open my eyes?” Vaggie took a few steps back.

“Of course you can.” When Charlie opened her eyes Vaggie had disappeared, instead a slim Olive skin woman was smiling at her, two brown eyes blinked and a mane of long dark coloured hair flowed behind her.

“V-Vaggie?” The woman nodded and when she spoke it was Vaggie’s voice that came out.

“How do I look Charlie?” Charlie was stunned. 

“You look… human? How?” Vaggie nodded and reached behind her for the mirror and lifted it. Charlie almost screamed. A trembling hand raised to touch her fair skin, no longer the gentle colour of snow but light instead, her rosy red cheeks were gone and her eyes were white with crystal blue irises instead of their stained yellow and black. Even her fangs were gone. Her eyes darted back up to Vaggie who was grinning.

“Illusion charm, I got them from Rosie… Come on, they only last an hour or so!” Vaggie put down the mirror and grabbed a very confused Charlie before dragging her along and straight out the door. Vaggie was glancing back and laughing as she started to run, Charlie gripped her hand tight and laughed too. Two ordinary people running through an office in hell, every employee they passed stared with open mouths. They were in the lobby and Charlie got jerked to one side as she had expected to head straight for the exit but instead they were heading to a set of double doors. 

Then Vaggie opened up the conference room to the confused stare of Thizz, she called back.

“Carry on Thizz!” He looked even more confused when Vaggie’s voice had come out a very different looking creature. Charlie laughed and wondered why they were going in here.

Inside was a familiar face and an imp she had never seen before. Cherri stared in disbelief at Vaggie for a few moments before grinning and shaking her head.

“Ya know, I preferred the other you.” Vaggie laughed and turned to the imp.

“Right Blizto, I’ve paid you through the nose for this so don’t you dare think you can double-cross me.” 

“Like I would dream of abandoning you… whilst your muscle was still in the room.” He added the last part quietly. Vaggie turned to Cherri.

“If anything goes wrong, I trust you to fix it.” Cherri eyed Blitzo and cracked her knuckles. 

“You got it boss.” Blitzo rolled his eyes and shifted a book around that he was clutching. Vaggie tapped her foot.

“Times ticking…”

“Yeah yeah.” Blitzo drew a pentagram on the floor quickly and then threw open the book and waved his hand in a tirade of tiny gestures and a fiery portal opened with a puff of red smoke. Vaggie turned to the imp one last time.

“Keep this portal open at the same place. Got it?” Blitzo sighed but then Cherri started to move towards him, and he nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, will do” 

“Ready Charlie?” Charlie looked at the portal before back at Vaggie.

“We jumping in?” Vaggie squeezed her hand and nodded, they both went for it at the same time and dived straight in. Everything seemed to swirl and roar, nothing seemed to make sense, but they could still feel the hold on one another, and then they were spat out and landed on soft sandy grass. Vaggie groaned and sat up.

“Rougher than I thought that would be. Charlie, you okay? Charlie…” Vaggie looked over and Charlie was silently staring upwards in absolute wonder. Her eyes as wide as dinner plates… She was staring at the blue sky through a canopy of green trees completely captivated, a few white clouds floating on the wind high in the sky. Vaggie smiled and settled herself down next to Charlie. Finally, the blonde whispered.

“It’s beautiful… I never thought… not in a million years I would ever see it.” Charlie had reached her hand out and was squeezing Vaggie tightly. 

“Would you like to see more?” Charlie nodded in response and her voice was filled with nervous excitement. 

“Yes…” Vaggie got to her feet and helped Charlie up, Vaggie spun around quick attempting to get her bearings.

“This way!” She led Charlie through the small woodland area they were in, god the smells were fresh, the air was clean, no sulphur… the wind was refreshing and you couldn’t hear the screams of the damned, it was almost like silence, but it was peaceful and pleasant, Charlie stared at every tree and every bush as they moved past them. It was as though she was blind her whole life and now was just seeing colour for the first time.

“W-Where are we?”

“Near Santa Maria… I went here once for a holiday. In another lifetime…” Then they pushed over the small hill and Charlie’s mouth fell open. Before lay the endless stretch of the Pacific Ocean, as far as the eye could see, not fire or brimstone just water, deep, dark and blue. She looked excitedly at Vaggie for a moment, who tilted her head in encouragement and Charlie let go of her hand as she began to run down the hill, feet sinking and slipping in the sandy dunes as she ran as fast as she could, laughing loud and hard, tears were forming in the eyes, the sea winds and the salty air hit her for the first time. Charlie ran straight to the waters edge, sinking into the wet sand she looked down and felt her feet getting wet through her shoes. She didn’t care and jumped into the ocean, the first she had ever seen, laughing and shrieking with joy as the waves pushed and pulled over her. 

Vaggie was catching up, watching Charlie play and splash in the ocean like an excitable child, it made her smile and tears had begun to form as the pure delight that was radiating from her was beyond anything she could describe. Charlie eyes locked onto Vaggie and everything seemed to go very still, she walked, then she stumbled, and then she ran straight into her awaiting arms lips locked she almost knocked Vaggie off her feet. As the taste of salt water and Charlie pressed down on her, arm wrapping tightly around her. 

“T-Thank you! T-Thank you so much!” Charlie had tears streaming down her face. 

“Do you want to see some more?” Charlie nodded and sniffed as she wiped her hand against her eyes. She took her hand, and they walked down the beach Charlie looking around, her breath hitched in her throat.

“T-They’re people…” They were hardly alone, plenty of families and couples were lounging around but Charlie had not noticed them until now, so captivated on the sea and sky. 

“Actual… human people?” 

“That’s right Charlie, want to walk with me.”

“Oh my god yes.” They held hands and walked down the beach, Charlie without meaning to was staring and listening to everyone they passed with a look of absolute joy on her face. To meet humans, to meet people that weren’t all destined for hell, was the closest she would ever get to seeing heaven, and she couldn’t get enough of it. A ball landed in the sand in front of them interrupting Charlie’s staring, and she looked across to the see the group of children running over. Vaggie heard Charlie breath stop. Then with a radiant smile she bent down to pick up the ball and handed it to the small boy who had run over to collect.

“Thanks.” He ran off back to join his friends. Vaggie was looking at Charlie who had begun to tremble.

“Are you okay Charlie?” Charlie silently shook her head, tears had started to form in the corners of her eyes. Vaggie quickly pulled her into a hug and Charlie sobbed clutching unto her.

“That was a real child… I could see how innocent they were… behind their eyes, it was blinding, oh Vaggie… They’re beautiful.” It took a few minutes for Charlie to calm down.

“S-Sorry, that was overwhelming.” Vaggie stroked her cheek and looked at her with concern.

“You okay?” Charlie nodded.

“Yeah, can we please continue, I want to see as much as possible. Vaggie pulled out her phone, no signal unsurprisingly, but she checked the time, they still had time to wander. 

“Of course we can.” they held hands and continued to walk along the beach occasionally taking the time to splash in the ocean and Charlie laughed, feeling the dazzling sun on her skin and it warmed her more than the fires of hell ever could. Vaggie gave her hand gentle squeeze.

“I’m sorry hun, but we need to start walking back now.” Charlie nodded, perfection never lasted forever.

“That’s okay, this has been more than I could have ever imagined! But weren’t we getting married here?” Vaggie nodded her head. 

“Yup, I got someone over here on the beach by where we arrived, he should be there by now” Charlie laughed.

“I can’t believe you got someone to marry us, I hope it's not a priest I don’t think he’d do so great if he found out who I was!”

“Probably burst into flames!” Charlie joined in with the laughter. Vaggie continued.

“No, they’re part of a different religion, so he’s ‘technically’ a priest.” Charlie narrowed her eyes.

“Technically?” Vaggie shrugged.

“More like a cultist… but you know, who else is going to be willing to discuss things rationally with a bunch of demons and imps delivering messages?” Charlie raised her eyebrow at her. Vaggie almost looked offended.

“Hey! It’s the best I could do! But he might be a bit intense, he thinks I’m just a regular human and you’re the daughter of Lucifer.”

“But I am Lucifer’s daughter…” 

“Sorry, hun. The daughter of Lucifer who will bring forth the apocalypse…” Charlie let out a shocked laugh.

“Vaggie!” 

“I told you it's the best I could do! Plus it's only a formality. They don’t matter, only you do.” Charlie flashed a smile and a redness spread across her cheeks. They crossed back towards the brush and a man was clearly waiting for them, he stuck out like a sore thumb, dark robes and a shaven head. He approached

“Vagatha correct?” Vaggie nodded and his eyes turned to stare in wonder at Charlie.

“And you must be the vessel that contains our Lord Lucifer’s wrath.” Charlie nervously laughed,

“Yup that’s me, but please call me Charlie.” He turned his excited face back to Vaggie.

“Are you ready to begin?” Vaggie nodded.

“Yes please, we’re running out of time.”

“Then speak your vows…” Vaggie turned to completely ignore the strange man and held both of Charlie’s hands as she stared straight into her eyes.

“To me marriage was never about exchanging rings, getting a certificate or standing before some person and having them declare you married… It’s a promise, a promise that we’d love each other and look out for each other for as long we both were standing.” Charlie was looking quietly into Vaggie’s face as she spoke, Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she knew she was going to start crying soon. Vaggie continued.

“I promise to always love you and be by your side… you are my soulmate Charlie and to imagine an existence without you, is the worst kind of hell.” Charlie let out a little tremble, and spoke out quietly inching closer to Vaggie.

“Vaggie, I promise to be by your side, from today and every day. I promise to love you in each of those days, and support you in everything you do. You have been far more loyal than I could possibly deserve and I will spend eternity making you proud and filling you with all of my love. Through you and the path you set me on, I was able to get the help I needed… I love you, now and forever.”

They leant in and kissed, both of them were desperately trying now not to cry. Vaggie broke first and let out a tiny gasp and a laugh as tears rolled down both her cheeks. Charlie was a few steps behind and both of their wet faces pressed together as they cried with joy, holding each other on that sandy beach. Neither of them wanted to part, to treasure this moment forever. 

“By the power of the brotherhood of our fallen lord which is a registered religion for tax purposes, now declare you married.” Vaggie laughed.

“There you go Charlie… that’s it!” Charlie let a laugh and grinned at her before it faltered, and she stared. 

“Vaggie… your eye.” One of Vaggie’s eyes had been replaced by a large red cross, Charlie was getting steadily paler too.

“Is your ascension at hand!?” Vaggie rolled her one good eye. 

“Oh, shut up. This is a private moment.” She swung hard and her fist connected solidly with the cultist skull and knocked him clean out. 

“Come on, we better run. Our time is up.” They started to jog and just as they got back over the hill Vaggie’s hair was changing to silver again, and Charlie’s eyes were their usual yellow and black. 

“Should be here.” Vaggie spoke staring around and hoping no one would come to this section of the wooded part of the beach. Charlie spoke out.

“So we’re married?” She was grinned from ear to ear. Vaggie nodded.

“In the way that means the most to me, Charlie.”

“I love you so much!”

“I love you too.” They were interrupted as Vaggie found the puff of red smoke again next to them in a bush, and they held each other's hand and jumped in. The swirling red colours mashed together to form a strange nimbus, and they were standing in the conference room again. Looking like the regular demons that they were. Blitzo slammed the book shut and the portal vanished.

The room looked like a war zone and a wall was missing, Blizto had a large swelling in his left eye and Cherri let out a huge sigh of relief. Vaggie looked frantically around.

“What the fuck happened?” Cherri groaned.

“About ten minutes in, a fuckin’ giant chicken thing broke down a wall and dived straight through the portal, I had to fuckin’ knock some sense into that prick to stop him from boltin’.” Vaggie stared at where the portal had been.

“That… fucking… GOOSE!” 

“Err, Vaggie?” Vaggie turned wild eyed to Charlie.

“That fucking goose knew exactly what it was doing, you know I only got this idea after I fished out one of their advertisements out of its sick!” She pointed a finger at Blitzo. “It wanted this… Well you know what? I don’t care any more. It isn’t my problem!” Charlie looked sadly down at the floor.

“I hope the poor baby will be okay.” Vaggie let out a harsh a grating laugh. 

“I’m not worried about that… I’m worried about everyone else.” Blitzo looked about ready to run, Charlie and Vaggie eye’s met and a half smile formed on both of their faces. 

“Now if you get any more strange requests, I’m not interested, this is a murder business not for personal shit.” Vaggie and Charlie weren’t paying attention and threw themselves in each other's arms, Cherri rolled her eye and left the room so they could have their moment. The box she had left in there had stayed unopened as requested. This was all for them.

“We’re married!” Charlie beamed at Vaggie and started laughing as they cuddled and moved around the room in joy.

“Yeah we are, hun.” Vaggie moved over and opened the box, inside lay two simple wedding bands, one grey and one gold. She showed them to Charlie whose hand went over her mouth as she smiled behind watery eyes, she held a hand out and Vaggie slipped the grey ring over her finger before giving Charlie the gold ring and presenting her own hand. The band slipped onto her finger, and she felt that warmness that it brought with it. Charlie was staring at hers and spoke out in a hushed tone. 

“Now everyone can know we’re married women!” Vaggie nodded and they kissed again. 

“We’re going back to yours right now… I have one last gift for you. I just have to get it from my office. Wait for me outside okay!” Charlie grinned and nodded excitedly. 

“Of course  _ wife.  _ ” Vaggie grinned and kissed her cheek before leaving. Walking through the corridors heading back to her office Vaggie spotted Cherri and changed direction.

“Hey Cherri.” Cherri seemed to jump and then relax.

“Oh, I thought you’d be gone by now. Did it go well?” Vaggie nodded.

“It was amazing.” Cherri rolled her eye.

“Keep that mushy shit to yourself I don’t need to hear it.” Vaggie glanced around to make sure they were alone before leaning in and whispering into Cherri’s ear.

“Mistress is very happy that you helped, you deserve a treat for that.” A slow smile spread on Cherri’s face and her cheeks flushed.

“Now, that I could hear all day! Speak to you later, you have fun.” Vaggie pulled back and laughed.

“You know I will… And I just realized, you’re the mistress now!” She dashed off leaving Cherri blushing. Grabbing the last box she headed straight back out. Charlie was waiting with the largest smile on her face you could imagine. The taxi journey back to Charlie’s was the most tense they had ever had, if they started kissing they wouldn’t stop and it would just get awkward, so they held off and just tightly gripping each other's hand.

***

The door was barely shut before Charlie was on Vaggie kissing her fiercely and moaning into her neck, Vaggie almost dropped the box she was holding. Charlie half moaned into Vaggie’s ear.

“I think I need you right now!” Vaggie ran her free hand up and down Charlie earning a whimpering moan from Charlie as she begged to be touched more.

“I need to give you something first.” Charlie let out a silly laugh.

“I’m trying to get you to give me something!” 

“Not that! It’s a wedding present from your father.” That changed the tone in the room almost immediately. Charlie stepped back and looked at the box.

“Are you sure, it’s from him?” Vaggie nodded.

“He said it was for you only.” Charlie glanced down and took it from Vaggie’s outstretched hand, she opened the lid and on its underside a small note was written.

**Very rarely do we get second chances.**

But it was the item beyond that caused Charlie to almost drop the box. Staring up at her was an apple with her name carved into, an apple that she carved her own name into… an apple she took from a tree more ancient than could be told. Trembling, a hand reached in to clutch at the apple, it looked like it hadn’t changed since the moment she dropped it into the Styx, and she looked at Vaggie with something akin to desperate hope. Charlie breathed out,

“This is… Vaggie… I thought I lost my chance forever… I thought that I… oh god dad, thank you! D-Do you want a family?” Vaggie looked confused between the apple and Charlie.

“What?” Charlie held the apple tightly to her chest and let the box drop to the floor, she seemed to be staring at something on its surface and tears had started to form.

“Vaggie if we could have a family… a real family would you want to start one with me?” 

“Of course I would Charlie, but we ca-”

“Share this apple with me.” Charlie’s eyes were locked onto Vaggie with a burning intensity that sent a shiver down the Overlords spine. Charlie offered her the apple, Vaggie took it, it was such a strangely little thing but with it came a strange weight, something beyond its size. She reached up and took a small bite. It didn’t taste like any apple she had ever had. It was warm going down and after swallowing, the lining of her throat felt like it was glowing with a warm sensation. Charlie took it back and took a bite herself, her eyes seemed to roll into the back of head and the apple slipped from her hand, Vaggie went to catch it but froze as she watched it wither into nothingness before disappearing, it’s magic spent. Vaggie felt the warmness spreading but it seemed to be having a rather explosive reaction with Charlie, and she doubled over. Her breathing was erratic, and she was panting before staring up at Vaggie. 

“I-I t-think this is going to get w-weird Vaggie.” Charlie clutched her stomach again and winced before she cried out and fell to her knees buckling in agony.

“Charlie!” Vaggie had run over to her “What’s wrong?!” Charlie shook her head and her eyes were screwed shut tight as she spoke for gritted teeth.

“I don’t know! But my insides feel like they’re being twisted around. IT HURTS! OH! FUCK VAGGIE IT HURTS SO MUCH!” She was bent over so far her head almost impacted the floor and Vaggie rushed down on her knees to hold her.

“Charlie?! What do I DO?” Charlie shook her head and screamed again, tears were running down her cheeks.

“Don’t let go!” Vaggie clutched at her tighter.

“I won’t go anywhere Charlie.” Charlie’s laboured breathing were interrupted by another groaning scream as she desperately clutched at her stomach, her back had suddenly arched as she screamed with her head pointing at the ceiling. Something was tearing free from her shoulder blades. Her shirt was torn from behind and Vaggie could hear the sound of wet gore splattering the ground as two white feathery wings started to stretch out, glistening with red one was a brilliant white the other stained back with what looked like dried tar. Charlie’s head snapped towards Vaggie and the princess looked terrified, A single horn had risen from one side of her head. 

“Vaggie…my eyes… my eyes burn.” one eye had completely black. But the other was a golden orb of shining brilliance and it seemed to radiate light. Charlie’s entire body was shaking and seemed to be radiating a strange nimbus of white and red light. She clutched around Vaggie tightly as her wings beat hard against the air and the two of them were lifted straight upwards. Vaggie risked a glance and confirmed they were both hovering about a foot off the ground.

“Err Charlie?” Charlie had gone very still apart from the rhythmic motion of the two wings. When she spoke there was a hint of something else in her voice… something not meant for the ears of someone in hell. 

“Tell me you love me…” Vaggie looked at her and spoke out honestly,

“I love you Charlie!” A smile had started to spread across Charlie’s still face and the golden eye was starting to intensify its radiant light.

“Tell me you want me.” 

“Always…” Vaggie could make out what appeared to be her pupil inside the light, it was flickering like a flame… and it was getting larger. A white flame had started to spread across her face and down her body and Vaggie jerked back instinctively but found herself unable to free herself from Charlie’s smiling grip. She yelped when it touched her hand but blinked at the coolness of it. It didn’t burn at all but it was turning both of their clothes to ash as it spread and swirled in the wind generated by the beat of large wings. Then their lips found each other and Vaggie pressed in for a kiss that could only be described as ethereal, something from beyond. She wrapped her legs around Charlie’s and pressed her body as close she was able to as Charlie continued to effortless lift and hold her back. With each kiss a warm glow seemed to be spreading down her throat and it was kick-starting an inferno in Vaggie as she panted and cried out for Charlie to keep kissing her. She wasn't aware when her feet touched the ground or when she was lowered down, wings curling around them both supported and caressed Vaggie as she was laid on the floor. Each of the feathers was soft and delicate and Charlie captured Vaggie’s neck causing her to grab and claw at Charlie’s back just underneath where her wing base was. Their hips were slowly grinding against each other and Charlie was panting. 

Vaggie moaned and tried to slide her hand down to touch Charlie, but the princess shook her head and grabbed Vaggie’s hand. Vaggie moaned and bucked.

“P-Please, it’s so hot…” Charlie whispered into her ear as she kissed and bit the skin just underneath.

“Not like that… It’ll be soon, can’t you feel it?” Another kiss on Vaggie’s lips, and she felt that warm glow descending more, and concentrating on the feeling she could feel it pooling in the bottom of her stomach, and she wondered what was happening to her.

“C-Charlie, what i-is it?” another kiss on her lips and their hips both bumped into each other again and Vaggie could feel Charlie’s wet arousal. Charlie let out a tiny giggle.

“You're going to get me pregnant Vaggie.” Her eye tried to concentrate on Charlie’s face as she bobbed out of vision to kiss at Vaggie’s collarbone earning another tiny gasp.

“B-But I’m not a man.” Charlie grinned placing more kisses and running a hand across Vaggie’s chest. Vaggie was getting goosebumps from the touch.

“The apple with take of that.”

“W-What?” then she felt something as the pool of warmness in the pit of her stomach suddenly started to rush downwards. It felt like she had just wet herself but it was far more solid. She closed her eye instead, she didn’t want to see what changes she was going through.

“C-Charlie this f-feels really fucking weird.” Charlie nodded, 

“I know love, I know… this will feel better.” Charlie’s hand trailed down Vaggie’s body to grip something that was new… something that shouldn’t be there and Vaggie eye snapped open.

“What the fuck!” Charlie was hovering just above her face.

“Just kiss me.” Vaggie just went with it, this weirdness followed the Magne family and Vaggie was just fine with that. She gasped as Charlie tightened her fingers around what she had gripped down below and shifted it around slightly so the tip had started to slide inside Charlie who moaned softly from her throat. Vaggie’s brain was going into overdrive from an experience that she never once thought she would go through. Charlie shifted her hips around and straddled over Vaggie until she had worked all the way down before gently rocking her hips back and forth. Vaggie cried out at the sensitivity she was experiencing. Her hands gripped either side of Charlie’s thighs as she rocked back and forth. Charlie was panting and becoming more frantic with her movements, Vaggie could feel Charlie’s insides gripping and squeezing around her. She cried out, there was a balloon slowly filling up, and she curled her toes as she felt that it was getting close to bursting. 

“C-Charlie… something’s coming, I d-don’t know… I… Ch-... I…” Charlie was gasping between quivering gasps.

“D-Do it, V-Vaggie. Please!” 

Vaggie’s hands clamped tightly down on Charlie’s pale thighs, finger nails digging down hard enough to leave marks, and she screamed as she unleashed deep inside Charlie with several strong spasms. Charlie had gone very still and her eyes rolled back into her head as her eyelids dropped a fraction. Charlie came and warm liquid squirted outwards onto Vaggie’s hips as Charlie trembled in place. They stayed in place for several long moments, both panting and then Charlie’s wings shifted and the princess stood up, Vaggie too curious for her own good stared down, and to her surprise there was nothing there. She reached a hand down but everything felt normal… whatever that strangeness was, it was gone. Vaggie felt absolutely spent, and she could barely sit herself up. Charlie had started to pace towards the bedroom muttering something about ‘not letting it leak out’ as she moved she seemed to be moulting, feathers fell free like snow in a blizzard and by the time it was over, nothing of her beautiful and scarred wings remained. Vaggie managed to stagger to her feet and found Charlie laying on her back on the bed under its covers. Her two regular eyes stared up at Vaggie, and she was grinning at her. Vaggie just about managed to stagger over before flopping onto the bed.

“You were right… that was fucking weird.” Charlie let out a soft laugh as she stroked Vaggie’s hair as the grey soul cuddled up to her under the sheets. 

“Felt like the most natural thing to me Vaggie.” Vaggie yawned.

“So… does this mean?” Charlie beamed at her.

“I think so… we’ll have to see.” Vaggie mumbled as she snuggled in.

“On our wedding night too…” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think we all know who the real mastermind is... *honk honk* mother fucker
> 
> For those interested in my thoughts regarding the conception; The apple temporarily completely suppressed Charlie's succubus blood, her infertility and instead pulled across her Angelic ancestry, with the magic of the Heavenly fruit. So now she was half fallen angel and half regular angel. Now she could start a family with just a little help from someone who loves her very much and a little bit of magic.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, I enjoyed writing it. Not many more chapters left now...


	47. Expecting

It was a dream come true, Charlie woke still holding onto Vaggie who was still sound asleep, last night must have really taken it out of her. Shifting around Charlie winced, she was still sore between her legs. But she had never had such a perfect day, Vaggie had surprised her, truly and honestly. Now they were married and Charlie knew that they had conceived a child, deep down in her bones she just knew it.    
  
The tree of life had unexpectedly given her two gifts, it gave her Niffty who had helped her heal, and it gave her this… a chance to be complete. She would probably never get to go to see the human realm again, but she would treasure those memories and keep them always fresh. The best day of her life.

Charlie had been day dreaming and failed to notice that Vaggie had opened her eye and was watching her. When she spoke it almost made her jump.

“Good morning my beautiful wife.” Charlie’s stomach did a loop, and she bit her lip.

“S-Say that again.” Vaggie propped herself up on her elbow, she inched closer and just about breathed out.

“Is my amazing wife turning deaf?” Charlie let out a little whimper, she didn’t care that she still hurt.

“Take me… right now.” Vaggie’s smile spread, she lowered her head to capture Charlie’s lips arms reached up to hold around Vaggie as she lowered herself down.

It wasn’t the only time they made love that day.

***

It was finally time, a week after their marriage Vaggie was moving out of the palace. She had bought a house for her and Charlie to live in. With her stuff already packed and transported there was only the farewells to do, and they were about as emotional as Vaggie had come to expect. They stood in the entrance hall of the palace, Her, Lilith and Lucifer. Lilith had such a sad smile on her face it made Vaggie break down, and she pulled herself into a tight hug, Lilith running fingers through her hair, she softly cooed. 

“It’s okay Sweetheart, you’re always going to be welcome here.” Vaggie let out a little sob and squeezed harder.

“T-Thank you, for everything you’ve done for me.” 

“Shh, shh. We’re family. That’s what families do.” Vaggie shook her head.

“T-This is my first, real family.” Lilith wrapped her soft arms around Vaggie and gently whispered.

“Then I have a favour to ask.” Vaggie sniffed.

“A-Anything.” Lilith smiled,

“Remember to visit.” Vaggie let out a tiny laugh.

“Of course I will.” Lilith pulled back before dabbing Vaggie’s cheeks clean with a white handkerchief, they both smiled and Vaggie was able to calm herself down. Separating she turned towards Lucifer who was watching her with a strangely intense stare. 

“Did Charlotte enjoy her wedding gift?” A blush formed on Vaggie’s face and her eyes darted to the floor. Lucifer smiled.

“Say no more, when you find out remember to tell my wife.” Lilith gave him a curious look but said nothing. Vaggie met his eyes once more.

“Thank you for giving me the opportunity, to work and stay here.” Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

“I did no such thing, you gave yourself them by being nothing short of exceptionally focused.” Vaggie smiled, and outstretched her hand. Much to her surprise Lucifer didn’t take it but instead pulled her into a gentle embrace. Lilith let off a tiny snigger.

“Told you she’d grow on you Luci, don’t doubt your wife.” Lucifer grinned at her.

“A lesson I don’t intended to forget my love… Oh one thing little tiger, you wouldn’t happen to know where my goose has gone?” Vaggie opened her mouth to say something and couldn't quite decide how she wanted to phrase it.

“It… might have escaped hell.” Lucifer sighed.

“Shame, she was a magnificent creature… well no matter I still have a few eggs.” Vaggie’s heart sank to the bottom of a very dark pit. 

***

Their house was in a nicer part of the city only a few streets away from Alastor and Angel in fact, and an easy drive to work. When Vaggie turned up the movers were already shifting her boxes of stuff inside and Charlie was giving them a hand. Vaggie rolled her eye and sighed.

“Why pay for them, if you’re just going to do it yourself hun?” Charlie looked up at her and grinned.

“I felt bad, just standing around and watching!” They didn’t really have all that much stuff, just mainly clothes and a few appliances that Charlie had bought, so it was time for a shopping spree, Vaggie and Charlie bought furniture and fought over the type of mattress for a good fifteen minutes, Charlie wanted something a lot softer than Vaggie’s firmer preference, in the end they settled for something somewhere in the middle. Heading back to their home for lunch Charlie paused and turned to Vaggie on the doorstep.

“This is our first time really being together in this house now.” Vaggie cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeah?” Charlie blushed.

“Carry me over the threshold…” Vaggie laughed but scooped up Charlie who squealed with surprise and delight and cradled her straight into the house. They shared a kiss before she placed her back down. Charlie moved into the kitchen to prepare some food for the both of them when Vaggie’s phone buzzed, she pulled it out and glanced at the message.

**Hey, heard you moved out… need anything?**

“Who is it?” Charlie was calling over her shoulder as she rooted around the fridge pulling out ingredients to make a sandwich.

“Cherri, asking if we need anything because we moved.” Charlie laughed,

“Well isn’t she a little sweetheart.” Vaggie smiled as she sent her response.

**We’re good, next week I was thinking of coming over, you free Tuesday?**

“... yeah she is.” Charlie paused for a moment and smiled when she heard how Vaggie spoke about the bomber, she teased slightly.

“You love her don’t you?” Vaggie put her phone away and stared at the back of Charlie who was still rummaging around and slicing bread, Vaggie was careful with what she voiced.

“Do we have a problem if I say yes?” Charlie shook her head and Vaggie internally sighed with relief.

“I never told you but, me and Niffty were a thing.” Charlie closed her eyes as she spoke.

“I had guessed something was going on…” 

“Yeah, well to start off with Niffty was infatuated with me because I saved her from the Styx… From day one. I wasn’t interested but when I started to get to know her… when we had stopped…”

“You fell for her.” Charlie nodded.

“Yeah I did, but I still loved you of course, I told Niffty as much. I wasn’t sure if or when you were going to come and see me and had said that we were only going to be together until then, but honestly near the end… I would have asked you if you were okay with it. So that’s why I don’t have a problem with you or Cherri. I know you can love two people… I did.” Charlie turned around with a couple of plates, sandwiches resting on both, there was a gleam in her eyes, and she gave Vaggie the plate.

***

Charlie’s back arched as she retched into the toilet, she spat the remnants that lingered in her mouth out, and groaned. 

“Ugh…” Vaggie appeared holding a glass of water for her and placed it next to her.

“Hun, are you sure?” Charlie didn’t risk opening her mouth and just nodded, the tiny head movement was enough, she felt nauseous again before vomiting once more. Another groan and this time.

“You’ll be late… I’ll be fine. I just need to start work a little later that’s all.” Vaggie gave her a sympathetic look and kissed her forehead. Charlie was trying to steady her breathing, she felt awful. Every morning was like this recently she would need to be sick several times and again in the afternoon she normally had one or two bouts of it. It had been four weeks since their wedding and whilst she was showing no other signs Charlie was convinced she knew what this was. She would be over the moon if she didn’t feel quite so terrible. She took a sip from the water before doubling over and vomiting it back up almost straight away. At least it was something she could throw up, she hated dry heaving. 

She heard Vaggie leave and cuddled round the toilet and waited for the feeling to pass, Vaggie wanted to stay with her every time, but there was nothing that could be done to help. Charlie appreciated the gesture but Vaggie was going to start missing things with her Overlord duties. Charlie knew that when she actually needed help she would ask, for now though… she had to soldier alone. 

***

Six weeks after their wedding night, and they finally had the confirmation they had wanted. That morning when Charlie woke up she practically shrieked with delight causing Vaggie to leap out of bed spinning round looking for the attacker spear in hand. 

“Charlie!?” She spun back to look at Charlie who was staring with wide-eyed awe at her flat stomach that now had the tiniest of bumps forming just below it. Vaggie spear clattered to the floor as she straddled back onto the bed and lay down, head next to Charlie’s bump. They linked fingers together and both touched it. Charlie could barely contain herself.

“Our baby is in there!” Vaggie kissed Charlie’s bump gently causing Charlie to let slip a tiny gasp. When she spoke her voice was breaking.

“T-They’re going to have parents who love them… no matter what… you can be whatever you want… I’ll always love you.” Vaggie let out stifled sob and Charlie’s heart wept.

“Vaggie… come here!” A teary eyed Vaggie shuffled up the bed and their lips met. When they broke Vaggie was shaking slightly.

“I mean it Charlie… I’m always going to support them, I’ll never let them feel alone!” Charlie shook her head.

“They never will be… now come here…” Charlie took Vaggie into her arms and cuddled softly with her, they missed out on the entire morning but neither of them wanted to get out of bed. It was only Charlie’s sickness that forced any action and this time since she wasn’t going anywhere Vaggie held her blonde hair up and rubbed her back.

“Do you want to tell your parents today?” Charlie just nodded head still bent into the toilet, Vaggie smiled.

“We’ll go when you feel better.” 

***

Lucifer and Lilith were sat outside enjoy the late afternoon., Lilith had a delicate glass of wine and Lucifer was reading a newspaper, a cup of fruity tea resting on the table next to him. Lilith was closest to Vaggie and Charlie when they appeared and the newspaper dipped a fraction as Lucifer regarding their approach before smirking and continuing to read. 

Vaggie was gripping Charlie’s hand tightly in encouragement as they approached, Charlie was nervous, but she had wanted to be the one to do it. Lilith smiled towards them,

“My two darlings, what brings you home?” Another squeeze of her hand and Charlie spoke out.

“M-Mom, D-Dad… We’re pregnant.” Charlie used her free hand to flatten her top to show off the tiny bump. Lucifer didn’t move but Lilith shrieked with absolute delight and ran straight to her daughter before scooping her up in a hug and span her in place.

“CHARLIE! I’m so happy for you!” Charlie groaned.

“Please stop spinning me… I feel sick…” Lilith set her down gently.

“Sorry honey, but when did this happen?” Charlie reached out for Vaggie’s hand and smiled bashfully at her mother. 

“Our wedding night.” Lilith smiled before pausing and looking confused.

“Charlie, that’s only six weeks ago, you shouldn’t be showing yet…” Lucifer spoke out from behind his paper.

“She can when it’s triplets.” There was complete silence when three faces turned to stare at him. He sighed and folded his paper and placed it down next to his cup before taking a sip. Lucifer shrugged.

“I can hear the heartbeats.” Charlie had gone even paler. 

“Tri… Tri… I’m g-going to have t-triplets?” Lilith and Vaggie had taken either hand and gently helped her walk over to where Lucifer and Lilith had been sitting and eased her down onto a chair. Vaggie’s brain had temporarily shut down at the prospect, but Charlie came first and looked like the poor princess was about to feint. Lilith gave them both a hug.

“We’ll be here for all the support you need, might have been a century ago but I still remember what it was like…” Vaggie smiled at her.

“Thanks… I think we might need it.” Charlie had gone white as a sheet and had a sickly expression. Lucifer had reached around behind him and picked up a gardening bucket, he stood up and handed it to his daughter, who without further ado vomited straight into it. 

“Uugh… thanks dad.” Charlie groaned. “When does it end mom?” Lilith gave Charlie a very sympathetic look.

“Sorry honey, I never suffered from sickness.” Charlie rolled her eyes.

“Of course, you breezed through pregnancy I bet… You probably had the easiest birth too.” There was a strange noise and Lucifer had to cover his mouth to stop the snorting laugh. Lilith gave him a hard stare.

“Just ignore him.” Charlie looked up at her mother, still clutching the bucket.

“Mom?” Lilith sighed.

“Yours was not a pleasant birth…” Lucifer was still smirking to himself.

“There was a reason Charlotte, that we didn’t show you the video.” Vaggie was curious now and spoke out whilst still rubbing Charlie’s back.

“Was it a long labour?” Lilith looked nervous.

“No, it wasn’t… but we really shouldn’t worry about it.” Now Charlie looked worried.

“Mom, tell me… please.” Lilith sighed and stroked Charlie’s hand.

“You are your father’s daughter, walking your own path… that’s exactly what you did…” Charlie shook her head.

“I don’t understand?” Lucifer rolled his eyes at Lilith’s attempt to be delicate.

“The stress of labour caused you to sprout your first horns, you tore yourself free from your mothers stomach… such a strong baby girl.” Lilith sighed and placed a face to her hand, whilst Vaggie looked stunned and Charlie was horrified before staring down at her stomach.

“Oh god! I don’t want that!” She was starting to hyperventilate, Lilith rushed to the rescue.

“Deep slow breaths now, I’m sure it won’t happen… don’t worry about it.” Charlie stared wide-eyed at her.

“How can I  **not** worry about it! I’ve got three waiting to claw their way out!” Lilith gave her a chiding look.

“Stress won’t help the babies… so try to keep calm and just take one week at a time… We’ll deal with it. But I’m sure it won't be a problem.” Charlie seemed to let go of her anxiety and looked to Vaggie standing beside her.

“Babies… Vaggie… we’re having babies!” Vaggie quickly kissed her.

“I know Hun, It’ll be fine… we’ll do it together. I’m with you every step of the way.” Charlie nodded and let out a long exhale, she shifted around and placed the bucket down. Colour returning to her cheeks. 

“We’re going to need so many clothes!” 

***

To Charlie’s despair her daily nausea and sickness continued for another six weeks. Each day was draining, she would drag herself around always within dashing distance of a toilet or a bucket. Vaggie had never mentioned anything but Charlie was certain she was disappointed about their lack of intimacy… it had months since they last had done anything. Charlie felt sick and couldn’t stomach it. She’d try to go to bed early instead, she was grateful when Vaggie went to see Cherri. ‘At least she had fun there’ would be the thought, not a bitter one. But Charlie longed to feel better again, Vaggie almost seemed more reluctant to leave her. Which only made Charlie feel slightly worse. Lucky she could convince her to go have fun.

Her breasts had started to become more sensitive as well, her whole body seemed to be hating her right now. She had to be more careful drying herself after a shower the coarseness of the towel would grate against her nipples causing her to wince. She couldn't even enjoy hot showers, they made her head spin and then the nauseousness would kick in, and she would end up being sick.

Her salvation came after the first three months, this would be the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small Chapter that is required for the set up for things about to happen. Charlie's going through some changes and I'm very much looking forward to the next segment of Mood-swing highway!
> 
> I've got some Radiodust in the works in the next few chapters too


	48. Your Body May Experience Some Changes

The change was almost shocking, Charlie woke up one morning, and she wasn’t greeted by the nausea she had come to expect. She carefully sat herself up, her bump was getting slightly larger now, not enough that strangers could tell that she was pregnant but certainly anyone who knew Charlie before would be able to tell that wasn't a gut she’d grown. The covers slipped off her and fell down by her waist. Revealing Vaggie’s sleeping form next to her, her chest rising and falling with steady slow breaths, her small firm breasts just staring up at Charlie. Charlie bit her lip as the second change came over her. She was aroused, really, really aroused.

It had been months since they had been with each other and now it was a burning furnace of lust that had been blown apart inside Charlie’s chest. She didn't know how long this feeling was going to last but by the nine circles was she going to enjoy it now. She didn’t care what time it was, four AM, five? It didn’t matter. She shook Vaggie.

“Vaggie. Wake up!” Her wife stirred and blinked up at her.

“Charlie? What’s wrong?” She yawned sleepily.

“You need to fuck me, right now.” There was silence as the dusty cogs began to grind.

“What?” Charlie was gripping hold of the sheets with tight hands like a lunatic.

“I need this right now. Please! You have to do this…” Vaggie rolled over into a sitting position and blinked again.

“What time is it?” Charlie shuffled closer, sliding over the damp spot she had already made. Her body was in overdrive and it was killing her trying to keep talking.

“I don’t care Vaggie… look you need to…” She reached out for Vaggie’s hands who didn’t resist, and she gently caressed her against her excitement, the touch made Charlie’s eyes roll up into her head, and she moaned. Vaggie’s eye grew wide, Charlie was absolutely soaking wet, and she was panting for it.

“Fucking hell Charlie, this is different?” Charlie nodded and settled herself down on her back legs open wide and waited. Vaggie of course would never deny her pregnant wife anything and frankly it had been so long she was looking forward to this, despite the rather early start. She lowered her head towards Charlie’s breasts and a hand reached out to pause her advance, Charlie was looking at her with half lidded eyes but a rather serious expression.

“Remember they’re sensitive.” Vaggie took the hand that stopped her and kissed it.

“Of course I remember.” She continued and place a tiny ring of just kisses around each nipple. Charlie’s bra size had increased at least once. And Vaggie gently caressed the larger mounds delicately earning panting moans of delight from the princess as she writhed her head back against the pillow. Vaggie reached down and slowly slid two fingers inside her, amazed at how desperately Charlie’s body wanted this, it was so warm and lubricated and Charlie just gasped and moved her hips to encourage a rhythm. It didn’t take long at all before Charlie was howling like a wild beast and her whole body writhed before she explosively came all over Vaggie’s hand and a large section of the sheets. It was clear by the way she stared at Vaggie that she wanted more and Vaggie started to kiss down her chest, gently over her bump before nestling down below. Charlie look almost panicked.

“P-Please, I-It’s so sensitive, be ge- FUUUUU” She gasped and screamed as Vaggie had just licked the top of her womanhood. Vaggie settled for a rhythm of gentle kisses and sweeping tongue motions and Charlie seemed to have stopped functioning. Vaggie entire lower jaw was coated in Charlie’s excitement, and she loved it, loved that Charlie was going so crazy for her touch. She came again, and again. Powerless to resist Vaggie loving affections, finally she just about managed to pant out.

“I’m d-done… n-no more…” Vaggie removed herself and looked up at the radiance that was Charlie’s post sex glow. Her cheeks were completely flushed red, and that redness spread down her neck, her chest heaved, and she was gently holding her breasts.

“You’re beautiful…” Charlie smiled at her weakly.

“I’m exhausted… I’m going back to sleep… I’ll shower later.” She planted her sweaty head back down and rolled over before letting out a small noise.

“Eww, I rolled in a wet bit.”

“Hun, its all wet down here… you err, you really went for it.” Vaggie laughed and Charlie curled her legs up slightly to avoid it. Vaggie slid out of bed, so she could wash her face. By the time she returned Charlie had already fallen asleep. She kissed her forehead and left her to it. She was awake now, so she might as well get up and make her wife some breakfast for when she woke up from her rest. 

***

Charlie was sat at the table in the kitchen whilst Vaggie had folded the bedding and shoved it into the washing machine. Charlie was humming happily to herself as she ate.

“You’re in a good mood.” Vaggie called across to her, and got a beaming smile as a response.

“Of course I am, I needed this morning so badly! But I don’t feel sick any more! I’ve been reading those pregnancy books my mom gave me, It’s the second trimester and I should be feeling pretty good for a bit!” 

“Great to hear Charlie, let me know if you need me to do anything okay?” Charlie chewed her lip.

“I’ll need a repeat of this morning… tonight. I want to touch you tonight.” Vaggie smiled at her.

“Of course, how can I say no to a command from my wife.” That got a silly laugh from Charlie, and she blushed, she paused for a moment.

“Vaggie, can we go see Angel and Alastor soon, I want to show them how I’m coming along…” Vaggie’s brow furrowed.

“Are you going to be okay with Alastor? I don’t want you stressed.” Charlie shook her head.

“He’s important to you, he’ll be important to our children, so I need to try…” 

“Okay sweetheart, I’ll give him a call, and we can go this evening.” Vaggie turned the washing machine on a spin cycle and then moved to get the new bedding on, she dialled her phone and put it on speaker whilst she worked. It rang for several moments before it was answered.

“Hello, my dear. What do I owe this call?” Vaggie called across to the phone.

“Hey Alastor, sorry about the noise got my hands full changing the bed. Listen, Charlie wants to come and see you and Angel, about you know, our news. You free?” There was a long pause,

“I’m fairly busy for the rest of this week, but should be free Monday, come then at Six, I should be back shortly after. I know Angel would enjoy this probably more than myself, so some time with just you three is probably for the best.” Vaggie frowned.

“You okay Alastor? You can say if you’re not.”

“I’m not exactly comfortable with children… they run all over the place touching thing, with sticky fingers.” Vaggie laughed hard.

“I can promise you, Our children won't be touching anything just yet its only been three months. Anyway thanks for this. See you Monday!”

“Farewell.” The call ended and Vaggie called over,

“You hear that Charlie?” 

“Yeah, I got most of it. Sounds fun.”

***

Angel squealed with absolute delight and dashed towards Charlie, who was standing by the door. He looked like a kid in a candy store and his eyes were lit up brightly. 

“Can I?” He indicated towards her bump. Charlie let out small nod, she had never seen this side of Angel before. Several pairs of hands gently touched her belly and Angel squealed again before bending over and cooing.

“Heya baby, you’re gunna have such a great set of folks, you’re gunna be number one to them, so don’t forget to rinse them for it!” When Angel straightened up, he flushed red when he saw how Vaggie was staring, and he tried to shrug it off.

“What? I love kids, fuckin’ sue me.” Vaggie laughed,

“Never would have expected it” Angel placed two hands on his hips.

“Hey, just cos I’m pornstar and like to party doesn’t mean I can’t do family shit too!” He took steps back into the kitchen to pick up his coffee that he had left behind when he had opened the door.

“So when’s the kid due?” 

“Kids…” Charlie corrected him and Angels eyes grew wider.

“You’re having twins?” Charlie shook her and Angel almost dropped the cup.

“Triplets?!” Charlie nodded with a sheepish smile and Angel whistled.

“You’re gunna get so fat!” Charlie furrowed her brow and crossed her arms, pouting. Vaggie grabbed her by the shoulder and gave her a quick hug.

“You’re not going to get fat, you’re just going to be pregnant.” Angel shrugged,

“Still sounds kinda fat.” Vaggie rounded on him, and he threw up his hands in surrender.

“Okay, okay! Sheesh.” Charlie rubbed across her bump,

“Going to need a lot of room for three…” Angel titled his head and indicated they should follow.

“Smiles, should be home soon so lets sit down in the livin’ room until he gets here, can I get you guys anythin’?” Vaggie shook her head but Charlie spoke up.

“Could I have a glass of water please?” Angel smiled and got a glass out a tall cupboard and filled it for her.

“Here you go preggers.” Charlie laughed and took the glass.

Charlie rested herself down and Vaggie set next to her on the sofa, it was almost an idle action of the Overlord but a hand had come across and was gently caressing Charlie’s bump, it made her glow at the soft touch. Angel sat from across them in a comfy looking leather seat, and he grinned.

“You two look amazin’ together, those kids are lucky.” Vaggie answered first.

“Thanks Angel.” The pink spider looked over and smiled at Charlie.

“You gotta let me come to the baby shower, just imaginin’ you openin’ all those baby gifts.” He wiggled his legs around in place in joy and laughed. 

“Of course I’ll invite you Angel” 

“So Charlie, how ya feelin’?”

“I’m alright, the last few days I haven’t been sick any more… I’ve been feelin’ pretty good.” Her eyes shifted to Vaggie for a moment and blushed. Angel’s eye’s narrowed and his grin became wider.

“You got that horny pregnancy thing goin’ then?” Charlie almost choked on her water.

“Angel!” The spider laughed,

“You ain’t denyin’ it!” His grin turned to Vaggie who was just poker facing her way through the conversation, it was like trying to read a brick wall, Angel wasn’t going to have his fun here, but Charlie on the other hand was cracking.

“Yeah I knew a few girls who got knocked up when I was alive… Jesus about 3 months in, they would jump on anythin’ that looked like a dick… although I guess that’s not what you're picturin’ is it Charlie?” Charlie’s eyes darted to Vaggie before looking back at Angel, and the blush was getting fiercer. 

“Come on Angel! That’s private!” Angel relented seemingly happy that he got enough of a reaction out of her. 

“Sure Charlie, if ya say so.” He sipped his coffee, the sound of the door opening had him turn his head, and he called out.

“Hey, Smiles! We’re in here!” A few moments later Alastor appeared in the doorway and smiled at Angel before turning his head towards Charlie and Vaggie.

“Good evening, I hope everyone is well?” Vaggie smiled at him,

“We’re both doing fine. Just talking about Angel wanting to come to the baby shower.” The porn star let out a giggle and Alastor raised an eyebrow at him, Angel folded his arms and pouted.

“Look, I like baby stuff! Jeez why is that hard for everyone to accept!” Alastor rolled his eyes.

“No need for such a strong defence, Angel... So I assume the pregnancy is going well?” His eyes shifted to Charlie who nervously nodded.

“Yeah… really well. Thanks for asking.” A small amount of awkwardness settled between the two of them. Charlie cleared her throat and spoke again.

“Listen, Alastor… when we have them, we probably won’t be able to move too much. But we would both love a visit from you two.” Alastor seemed to take his time whilst Angel gave him a sideways glance.

“We would love to, as long you don’t expect me to change any diapers.” Angel let out a laugh.

“Speak for yourself! Anything you need I can lend a hand, or several.” He grinned and Charlie let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you both.” The rest of the evening went smoothly enough despite the occasionally bouts of silence between Charlie and Alastor, but it was clear that both of them were trying. A sign that was picked up on by everyone in the room. 

***

Charlie could describe herself as glowing, she absolutely loved this pregnant feeling she had right now, and almost every day she found herself in fits of giggles when she caught sight of her ever growing bump. Vaggie would almost always be there for a cuddle when Charlie called for one, the only downside she would really experience is that she found it difficult to stay on her feet for the same sort of length as what she was used to, her ankles would start to hurt. But other than that no complaints. 

Charlie’s sex drive had gone through the roof too, as much as she hated Angel for the teasing he was exactly right, and she pretty much wanted to jump Vaggie whenever she caught sight of her. She would take great delight in dressing up for Vaggie and getting her to unwrap her like a lingerie filled present. The frequency they found themselves washing the bedsheets had increased significantly. Charlie was still just as explosive in bed, and she adored how her wife could get her to climax that hard, repeatedly and consistently. 

Then things started to change, just slightly mind you, Charlie found that she had put on some more weight in addition to her bump, that didn’t really bother her that much, a lot of it went straight on her ass and Vaggie enjoyed playing the with additional mass. One night after dinner, Charlie and Vaggie were sat on the sofa watching a movie and cuddled together, Vaggie hand was running small circles around Charlie’s larger bump when it happened, one of the babies kicked and Charlie practically jumped. Vaggie turned her face to stare at Charlie wide-eyed with a huge grin.

“D-Did you feel that?” Charlie stuttered out as her own hands went on her belly too. Vaggie nodded.

“Was that a kick?” Charlie giggled and nodded, it happened again and the princess squealed with delight.

“Our babies are letting us know they’re awake!” Vaggie moved down, so she was just watching Charlie inches away from her bump when a third little kicked happened and Charlie’s stomach moved. Vaggie let out a soft laugh.

“Look at their strong little legs!” Charlie was staring at Vaggie wide-eyed.

“I love you for giving me a family!” Vaggie lifted Charlie’s top from the bottom and kissed down on her bump and pretty much got a kick as a response.

“Think they don’t want me on their turf?” Vaggie laughed, and moved up before capturing Charlie in kisses as she gripped her thigh and ran up and down its length with her hand, Charlie let out a moan and started frantically unbuttoning her trousers and top, hopefully the sofa cushions would wash out just fine. 

It was the encroaching weeks that things started to take a downwards turn…

It started with the mood swings.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some trouble writing this with a way I was comfortable with, I'm still not sure if I'm 100% happy with it. But if I stay in one place for too long, the ink will form a small puddle, so its best to go with the movement of the hand. Looking forward to the next chapter... You thought Charlie could get unbalanced before? Wait till you see pregnancy mad Charlie. It's going to be a circus of emotions.


	49. Bad Mood

It was dinner time, Vaggie had cooked tonight and served up Charlie’s favourite meal, that caused the biggest smile when she surprised her with it. They sat at the dinning table, and ate, Vaggie excused herself for the bathroom and left Charlie by herself continuing to eat.

There was a scream of frustration, and a plate sailed across the room before smashing against the wall. The bathroom door slammed open quick as a flash as Vaggie dashed out into the house trying to find what was causing the noise this time, another smash as Charlie had launched her glass against the wall as well. In the living room it was pandemonium, the sofa had set on fire and Charlie was marching around the room. Her face screwed up in blind anger, Her foot steps were singeing the floor black as she marched around. Vaggie dashed into the kitchen and grabbed the fire blanket before leaping at the sofa to suppress the blaze before it threatened to consume the house. With that wrestled under control she looked over at Charlie.

“Hun, What’s wrong!?” Charlie was hyperventilating and only made a strangled shouting noise when she pointed at the floor. Staring down at the floor Vaggie spotted, half of Charlie’s dinner smeared there.

“You dropped your food?” Charlie nodded before collapsing back on the still smoking sofa.

“You know how I save my favourites bits for the end… But then my back started hurting, so I moved to the sofa to get more comfortable, t-then my h-hand slipped… and I d-dropped, d-dropped it on the f-floor!” It was like a switch had just flipped, and she started sobbing uncontrollably into her hands. Vaggie let out a long sigh and shuffled over to wrap hands around her.

“Charlie, it's okay… I can make some more for you…” Charlie shook her head as she sobbed, now clutching onto Vaggie.

“N-No you S-shouldn’t! Y-You SHOULDN'T WORK ANY MORE FOR ME! I-I’m not t-this c-clumsy! I h-hate it!” Tears were flowing straight down her cheeks onto Vaggie’s Shoulder leaving large wet splodges. Vaggie started rubbing her back.

“It’s okay Charlie… It’s okay.” Charlie tried to wrench herself free and Vaggie let go of her. She was screaming again. 

“IT’S NOT OKAY! YOU HATE ME… I KEEP BREAKING EVERYTHING! I’M SUCH A CLUMSY FUCKING BITCH!” Vaggie gave her a soft look and tried to pull in for another hug but Charlie had worked herself up and basically threw her off and tried to get off the sofa away from her, she stood up too quickly and her balance gave way, she let out a yell as she started falling. Vaggie launched herself off the sofa to grab her and stop the fall. Charlie clung onto Vaggie and was trembling and started shrieking in terror.

“I COULD HAVE HURT THE BABIES! VAGGIE I COULD HAVE HURT THEM!” Vaggie wasn’t going to release her this time and just spoke into Charlie’s ear as she continued to scream.

“It’s okay Charlie, I’m not mad… just deep breaths please, come on and do it with me. Inhale to four, one… two… three… four and exhale, one… two… three… four. Charlie had stopped yelling and was following the instructions, her breathing and heart rate were still all over the place, but it looked like she wasn’t trying to run off this time. She was crying again and this time it was a lot softer. 

“I’m s-sorry Vaggie… Sorry I keep putting you through this…” Vaggie kissed her cheek and didn’t let go.

“You’re just hormonal… it’s okay, I don’t blame you for anything. Look I’ve still got some of my dinner left, I can bring it over, and we can share it… okay?” Charlie sniffed and nodded.

“Yes, please… thank you.” Vaggie helped prop her up and moved over to the dinning room and grabbed her plate, before bringing it back, she handed Charlie her fork, and they both picked at it, Charlie settled herself down to rest, her feet propped up against the rest of the sofa, her larger bump resting. Charlie winced slightly.

“You okay hun?” Charlie shook her head and tried to shuffle around with no relief apparent.

“No, something is pinching, I think they’ve settled awkwardly…” Vaggie looked concerned.

“Anything I can do to help?” Charlie let shook her head.

“No, but you do more than enough for me! I don’t want to be a burden.” Vaggie paused and stared at her.

“Charlie, listen to me right now… You are not a burden, you’re carrying our children and I want to help anyway I can… with anything. You need a foot rub or a back massage you tell me! You want pizza at three am, you wake me up and I’ll go get it for you! Anything to help I’ll do it for you.” Charlie eyes’ were brimming with tears, and she clutched at Vaggie’s neck. She tried to sit herself up but with how much larger she was, she struggled and almost knocked over the plate in Vaggie lap, who quickly grabbed it with her hand and then placed it on the ground. Luckily it seemed Charlie hadn’t noticed as she was now concentrating on sitting up properly instead. 

“I love you so much Vaggie.” Vaggie moved closer once Charlie had settled herself up, she kissed her. 

“I love you too hun.” Charlie looked uncomfortable, Vaggie gave her a tiny nudge.

“What is it hun?” 

“I know its really early… but I’m tired… will you, will you come to bed with me?” Vaggie got up first and offered her hand to Charlie who took it and helped herself up too.

“Of course I will.” Charlie looked even more guilty but still spoke out.

“My feet hurt too…” Vaggie kissed her neck,

“Anything for you…” Charlie gently gripped around Vaggie’s back and whimpered slightly.

“You’re so good to me…” The pair of them headed off to bed and after a gentle foot rub Charlie had settled herself on her side and Vaggie gently cuddled behind her. Charlie couldn’t sleep on her back, too much weight pressing down, so she was quarantined to her side for sleep now.

Vaggie gently stroked her hair until Charlie fell asleep before she rolled on her own back and settled down. It was barely past seven but Charlie would just run out of energy. Tonight had been another one of her dynamic mood swings and not even the worse one recently. It was always something minor that would cause her to flip out and then the hysterical crying would follow when she realized she was being irrational. It only got worse when she didn’t get her way and the arguments would start.

***

Charlie was getting major discomfort now, her back ached constantly and staying on her feet for any length of time would cause her ankles to swell and be sore for hours even if she was sat down. Her belly had grown out significantly too, and she was having difficulty getting her clothes to fit, they bought her maternity clothes with heavily elasticated waist bands but it didn’t help her feel good about herself.

“I’m just a fat fucking hippo.” She was staring at her body in the mirror and turning to one side to look at her large bump that was sticking further and further out. 

“Why should I even bother getting dressed, Just put some wet mud out for me, so I can wallow in it!” Vaggie sat up in bed and looked over at her.

“Your not a hippo Charlie, you’re my beautiful pregnant wife.” Charlie gave her a deadpan stare.

“Oh yeah, real fucking sexy when I can't even see my toes any more!” She huffed and tried to look down, but she was right, it was just belly in the way, she looked miserably back at the mirror.

“Charlie, you’re carrying our children and nothing excites me more than knowing that…” A blush spread across the blondes cheeks, and she turned to Vaggie.

“Really? You mean it?” Vaggie nodded.

“I do, you’re sexy and pregnant and I love it…” Charlie gave a sly smile.

“Well, maybe this pregnant lady can show you how sexy I think you are.” Vaggie smiled at her, and Charlie stepped over before attempting to get on all fours on the bed, but she winced and clutched at her lower back and hissed with discomfort. Vaggie moved quickly to help her back up.

“It’s okay hun, you don’t need to do anything, I know how you feel about me.” That was the wrong thing to say. Charlie looked upset at her.

“What? So you don’t want me touching you any more?” Vaggie mentally scolded herself for her choice of words, looks like she’d set Charlie off again.

“No, no hun it's not that at all I just don’t wa-”

“Don’t want to what? Let me try to be intimate with you, or is that what your nights with Cherri are for?” 

“Charlie! This has nothing to do with Cherri…” Charlie let out a harsh laugh.

“I mean why not? She’s still thin, she’s still got tits you can touch! Not like mine, sure they're bigger now but what’s the point when I can't even touch them because they're so sensitive!” Charlie was going red in the face. Vaggie tried to reach out to her but Charlie swatted her hand away.

“Do you want me to stop seeing Cherri?” The laughter came back harsher.

“WHAT? So you can laugh at me when she calls you?  _ Oh, Charlie’s being so stupid and jealous even though she said she was fine with it!  _ No, you know what? Why don’t you go to her now! Just fuck off and go screw her all day! Make her feel special!” Tears had started to leak down Charlie’s face, and she was shaking in place.

“I’m not going anywhere hun.” Charlie looked at her desperately as she sat down on the bed.

“Please go, that way I know you’re still having fun with someone…” When Vaggie reached out a hand, Charlie feebly tried to shake it off, but Vaggie still managed to slide up behind her and hold her.

“I have fun with you.” Charlie sniffed and shook her head.

“No you don’t, not when I’m like this. Please call Cherri… I want you to have fun.” Vaggie stayed holding onto Charlie.

“I’m not going to call Cherri Charlie, I’m going to stay here holding you until you can smile at me.” There was a tiny sob and Charlie pressed her hands to her face.

“I-I’m s-sorry!” 

“You don’t need to apologize, I can’t even begin to imagine what strains you’re being put through… you’re so brave.” Charlie started to sob.

“Y-You’re a-always nice to me, and I just s-shout at you.” Vaggie placed a kiss on Charlie’s shaking shoulders.

“I told you I was here hun, for anything you might need, even if you have to shout at me to feel better.” Charlie sniffed again and wiped her nose against her forearm.

“It doesn’t make me feel better, I hate shouting at you…” They fell silent and Vaggie just held onto Charlie occasionally offering a gentle squeeze. Eventually she stopped crying and when she looked into Vaggie’s concerned eye she gave her a smile. Vaggie let go of her and kissed Charlie softly. 

“Feeling a little better now?” Charlie shook her head.

“Still a fat hippo…”

***

This carried on, whenever they were out however, Charlie’s rage and frustration would be taken out on others, people who would get her order for food slightly wrong, or if something was just out of her reach because of her new stature. Vaggie had to dash into Charlie’s office after it had become clear the desk and been blasted out of the window by a blast of hellfire, turns out she had dropped her pen on the floor and couldn’t reach the floor to grab it and instead was setting everything in sight on fire with a flick of her wrist. Vaggie barged in with a fire extinguisher and started spraying it everywhere. Charlie was just shouting obscenities. As fire was shooting out at random directions out the window. Vaggie had to basically smother Charlie in foam as well to get her to notice that she was in the room. She looked at Vaggie and blinked before staring at her clothes that were now covered in white foam, then she giggled, and then she started laughing. It was a manic, deranged laugh that did not fill Vaggie with much confidence and also the bills for Charlie’s episodes were getting more and more expensive. 

“Charlie, you okay?”

“HahAhaHahaHAHAHAHA.” Vaggie put the fire extinguisher down and looked at Charlie with a great deal of concern.

“Come on hun, that isn’t your usual laugh…” Charlie was bent over and wheezing as she continued to howl with what appeared to be joy… or mania. Her eyes snapped into focus as she straightened up and was staring at Vaggie suddenly, she instantly stopped laughing.

“You know what I find funny?” Vaggie was trying to think her words through very carefully.

“What’s that?”

“How many of these fucks, out there in the city would hurt me and my babies…” Vaggie didn’t know how to answer that, lucky for her Charlie continued.

“All of them, they’d all do it.” She was staring out of the broken window almost suspiciously at every building in sight, she hissed through gritted teeth.

“But I won’t let them… I won’t let them near me! I won’t let them hurt my children!” Fire was starting to cascade around her closed fists and Vaggie raised a hand.

“Charlie… Look at me.” The deranged eyes flitted back to stare at Vaggie.

“Come on Charlie, let’s do our breathing exercises together… remember count inhale, count to four, and exhale.” Charlie wasn’t paying attention and had started to stare out the window again. Her nose turned up at the city, like someone viewing an infestation of unpleasant insects. Well, looks like the paranoia was out in force today. Vaggie inched her way closer and spoke again.

“Charlie… I’ve got some ice cream down in the staff kitchen if you wanted some?” Charlie narrowed her eyes and stared at Vaggie. She spoke with a distrustful tone.

“What flavour is it?”

“Butterscotch.” The switch flipped and Charlie’s eyes brightened.

“Yay! My favourite… I love how you pamper me sometimes! Could you hold my hand, ankles are starting to hurt.” The fire surrounding her died out, and she clutched Vaggie’s hand who gently moved her away from the scorched office. She was afraid for what would happen when she would run out of ice cream. 

***

Vaggie flopped down and let out an exhausted sigh. Cherri dived on the bed, landing just next to her and made it bounce slightly.

“Fuckin’ hell you look shattered, no wonder you didn’t want to bring your gear tonight… you doin’ alright?” 

It was Cherri’s night and Vaggie had cautiously left Charlie watching her favourite musicals when she left, it looked like she was stable enough and laughing and singing sat on the sofa. Vaggie would have been happy to cancel, and she was sure Cherri would understand, but Charlie had insisted that Vaggie doesn’t mess Cherri around too much, so rather than argue the point Vaggie relented and headed over. Vaggie let out a small smile.

“I’m doing fine Cherri, just Charlie is very emotional at the moment, she needs lots of help.” 

“Sounds like a full time job.” 

“Pretty much is…” Cherri was playing with the edges of Vaggie’s clothes and smiled up at her.

“Would you like me to help you relax?” Vaggie let out a smile.

“I would love that.” Cherri sat up and quickly stripped off her clothes before lowering her chest just over Vaggie’s face, of course Vaggie started placing soft kisses across the nipples earning a gentle moan from Cherri. With Cherri suitably revved up, she started to undress Vaggie and helped pull off her clothes insisting that she lay still before placing her head down to gentle capture her lips and start biting around her neck. Vaggie tensed and her hands grabbed at Cherri clutching her back and shoulders. When Cherri lifted herself away Vaggie was panting slightly and ready for more. The large red eye stared at her for a moment before it disappeared down her navel and Cherri’s face gently parted Vaggie’s legs. Vaggie let her head fall back on the pillow, and she closed her eyes as Cherri began to work her tongue across her.

Vaggie’s gasps were mixed with Cherri’s own delightful moans as she used one of her free hands to furiously play with herself at the same time. It was a sound that caused an awful stirring of lust inside the grey Overlord, and she found herself creeping up to an edge and just about to jump off of it into an ear-splitting orgasm when her phone began to ring, and she tensed up as the moment was denied to her. She let out a frustrated hiss and pushed Cherri’s head away as she sat up trying to find her phone in the pile of her clothes. 

“Just ignore it! Come on! I knew you were close!” Cherri was calling across to her, but Vaggie couldn’t, she had a horrible feeling it was going to be Charlie needing something. She had promised to always be there. Finally, grasping the phone, she pulled it out of the pocket and turned it over. It was Alastor’s number, confused she answered before it went to voice mail.

“Alastor?” 

“Oh, good I’m glad to have caught you… You’re not with Charlie are you?” Vaggie looked confused.

“No… I’m with Cherri, why?” There was a slight delay and Vaggie could here Angel shouting something frantically in the background, it sounded like they were outside somewhere.

“You need to leave and get over here now… Charlie is… unbalanced.”

“Oh god, did she come over to yours?” There was another delay and Vaggie could swear there was an explosion and the distant sounds of horrible laughter.

“No… We’re at Velvet’s.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found my groove again, so happy about that. Time to some fun.


	50. Rampage

Vaggie had never leapt out of bed so fast, Cherri jumped in surprise as her lover hastily started grabbing her clothes and getting dressed.

“Vaggie?” The silver haired girl didn’t look up as she was sliding her stockings up.

“Charlie’s having an episode, and she’s gone to Velvet… I need to get there before something bad happens to Charlie.” Cherri sat up, she didn’t hate Charlie for interrupting them, she was very important to Vaggie and that made Charlie important to her too. 

“Do you want me to help?” Vaggie paused and quickly kissed Cherri.

“Thank you, but no… Charlie is a bit unpredictable at the moment. I can’t risk it. Sorry about calling tonight off.” Vaggie was up now and making her way out fo the bedroom. Cherri followed still naked and looked worriedly at her.

“It’s okay, you go be a supportive wife…” Vaggie was at the door when she took one last look back, an expression of genuine regret.

“We’ll reorganize, I promise. Love you.” Cherri smiled,

“Love you too.” Vaggie was gone and the door closed behind her. Cherri stood still for a moment before letting out a long sigh and running a hand down the side of her face. She shivered and headed back to the bedroom and slipped under the covers, she didn’t really have the energy for anything else now, the pillow still smelt of Vaggie’s hair and Cherri breathed in deeply, already missing her. Fingers gripped the bedding tightly, and she hoped that she would see Vaggie soon.

Vaggie had never run so fast in her life, she pelted down the streets, lucky as part of city expansion and planning she had learnt where the other Overlords lived and was running towards the apartment block that Velvet owned, she could already see an orange glow above the other buildings. Even though it was foolish she really hoped it wasn’t what she suspected. Turning the corner she stared up in abject horror. Half the building was on fire, It’s tall sleek design puckered with broken windows and missing sections of wall, flames roaring out of the holes, large crowds had gathered round to stare and the air was heavy with smoke, ash and the rumours on who would start a war with an Overlord. Vaggie roughly started pushing her way through the crowd to get closer to the building and paused when she realized that there was a good thirty-metre clearance of empty space that no one seemed to be occupying. On the floor in a perimeter around the building was circling scripture of symbols and glowing runes. Standing closer to the building was Alastor who was looking serious, with only the barest hint of a smile, and Angel standing next to him.

Clearly Alastor had worked magic to stop other’s interfering, Vaggie hoped that he would have allowed her access and attempted to cross the warding. Nothing impeded her and she continued running forward. Other’s watching her approach appeared emboldened by her and attempted the same, only to be driven back by scalding steam that erupted from the ground. Vaggie raised her hand and called.

“Alastor!” The radio demon turned his head and Angel looked too, his face was that of worry and fear.

“Glad you got here quickly.” Vaggie looked around.

“Where’s Charlie?” Alastor glanced back at the building.

“Still inside…” There was a deep groan and the entire building seemed to sag a few inches as support beams had begun to melt and bend. Vaggie was in complete shock.

“I need to get in there, I need to get her to safety.” Alastor nodded.

“I didn’t believe she would listen to reason if it came from me.” Vaggie shook her heard 

“I know, thanks for trying, Charlie probably wouldn’t listen to you. But I can get her to calm down.” Alastor quickly moved next to Vaggie and with a raised claw drew a symbol on her cheek, it tingled as it touched her skin, and she looked up at the radio demon, he answered her unspoken question.

“For protection.” Angel turned to look at Vaggie, he spoke quietly

“Get Charlie out safely…” This whole situation was well out of his depth, Overlords and powerful demons, he felt helpless, with nothing he could do… Angel couldn’t fight off fire or protect anyone with magic. Vaggie touched the spiders arm and smiled.

“Of course I will.” Vaggie dashed towards the doors that had been blasted apart, smoke pouring out, holding a hand over her mouth she ran inside. It was like an oven in there, the oppressive heat seemed to weigh down on her and the sound of burning was everywhere. Visibility was nearly nothing, and she almost tripped on a body just past the door. The smouldering charred corpse of what appeared to be one of Velvets goons, then there was another… and another. Charlie seemed to be cleaning house. Running forward there was no way she was going to attempt the elevator, so she moved to try to find the stairs, she couldn't see any signs for it, the top of the ceiling was covered in a roiling cloud of black smoke. Her one eye was streaming as it was stung by the hot air, and she choked having to double over to draw in some breath that wasn’t tainted by smoke. She was already sweating and could feel light-headed but pressed on, Charlie was in here somewhere… Her unborn children were in here somewhere!   
  
Vaggie Tried a door hand and hissed out in pain as she scalded herself on the metal. Conjuring her spear she smashed the door off its hinges and revealed what was now a burnt out shell of a room, the metal frame of supports were glowing and small amounts had begun to drip down. The heat blowback as the door opened made Vaggie stumble back, it wasn’t this one.

She didn’t have time for this and ran to the next door, and the next. She eventually found her way to stairwell and look at it, It spiralled all the way up, occasional piece of flaming debris would cascade down the empty void in the centre, and she started to run up the stairs. This whole place felt like a wind tunnel as air was being sucked up the building to feed the inferno. Then just above the sounds of walls cracking and breaking Vaggie heard a scream and harrowing laughter. She picked up the pace, leaping up the staircase three steps at a time, several of the doorways she passed had been blocked by burning rumble and the higher she climbed the more unstable the entire building appeared to be, large holes and chunks had been blown out of it.

There was a shift and Vaggie almost sprawled to the floor as the entire stairwell seemed to move, in fact it seemed this half of the building was sagging, the structures' integrity was being lost every moment that passed. There was a crack and Vaggie had time to look up to see the section of stair above her dislodge and several tonnes of rubble came crashing down towards her. She instinctively went to shield her head and the rune on her cheek exploded outwards in darkness, a dark canopy of shadow had spread out and caught the falling rubble and Vaggie felt the tingling on her cheek disappear, she would have to thank Alastor for the save, Vaggie dashed past and when reaching that section long jumped across and landed safely, looking down, hers wasn't the only section to collapse and further down more and more of the stairs had crumbled and fallen away into an inferno that was now engulfing the bottom floor. Unsure of how exactly they were going to get down Vaggie continued on, these thoughts were pushed aside when she heard it again.

More shouting, and faint words could be heard too, along with the sound of another explosion, this must be the floor. But it too was blocked as the doorway seemed to have collapsed in on itself. Readying herself Vaggie shoulder barged straight into with the force of a freight train and the rubble exploded outwards. It burnt at the contact and scalded her shoulder and arm but Vaggie couldn't really feel it right now. Her heart was pounding fast and her body was nothing but adrenaline as she concentrated on the only thing that mattered, protecting Charlie. There was another rumbling groan and more of the ceiling collapsed down behind her, this place was barely holding together. She couldn’t risk knocking down another section, it might cause the entire roof to collapse. There was another scream and this time Vaggie could start to make out every other word.

**“YOU … TOOK ... MY … ENDING.”** She dashed down the corridor trying to locate the source of the shouting, there was a mumbled response as if someone was pleading, there was another shout and explosion.

**“I ... VULNERABLE ... CONFUSED, ... TOOK ... OF ... I ... UNDERSTAND!”** There was more harrowing laughter and another shriek of pain. It was getting louder and Vaggie cursed her luck when she found the way in front of her blocked by flaming debris and bodies, she took a left and hoped it would loop its way around. Vaggie could start to hear Velvet now, she must be close.

“Charlie! Calm down… let’s just talk about this.” Velvet sounded panicked and then there was another blast of fire.

**“DON’T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU ALMOST TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME BECAUSE OF YOUR LIES!”** Charlie was screaming at the top of her lungs.

“I never lied Charlie!” 

**“YOU SAID IT WASN’T CHEATING, AND I WAS A FOOL TO BELIEVE YOU! YOU JUST MANIPULATED ME INTO IT AND I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO LET YOU!”** There was another roar of fire and Velvet screamed out in pain.

“B-But I left you alone! After you stopped seeing me I never bothered you! Can’t you see?”

**“YOU’RE JUST TRYING TO GET IN MY HEAD AGAIN AND I WON’T LET YOU!”** Vaggie was in a bathroom now, and she could swear that they must be in the next room over, she glanced frantically around, the wall seemed weak enough, but she didn’t want to cause another collapse. 

“You know what? Fuck you Charlie!” Suddenly there was a wet noise as something was driven hard into a body and the spluttering noise that followed made Vaggie’s blood run ice-cold. She forgot about everything and just dived straight through the wall, it crumbled under the impact and Vaggie rolled out into a horrible sight. 

Clearly this was Velvets private room. Fire was everywhere and standing in the middle of it was Velvet and Charlie. Velvet was badly burnt, her clothes in ruins, hair plastered everywhere. One of her arms was blackened and twisted, her other arm had driven what looked like an oversized sewing needle straight through Charlie’s neck, it stuck out the other side and Charlie mouth was hanging open. Charlie’s eyes seemed to be popping out slightly before snapping into focus, and she grabbed the sides of Velvet’s head pulling her in and kissing her. Except it wasn't really a kiss, the Overlords lips seared upon contact and her eyes grew wide at the intense heat as she screamed and let go of the weapon lodged in Charlie’s throat and tried to pull away, Her one good hand was blistering as she grasped and clawed desperately at Charlie’s intense touch, the sight of bubbling twisting flesh was disgusting and the screams that pierced the air were inhuman, the front of Velvet’s face was nothing more than a burning wreck and her arm fell limply to one side as the liquid in her eyes burst from the intense heat. Her body twitched and Charlie let go, allowing it to fall limply backwards. The princess started to pull at the needle lodged in her neck before apparently loosing her balance and started to tumble forwards, Vaggie was already half-way across the room and dived for her and cushioned the fall. Charlie’s eyes grew wide in recognition, and she tried to mouth out something but no sound came out, instead she plucked feebly at the thing in her neck again. 

Vaggie grabbed it and quickly removed it, blood immediately started to pour out of the wound, and she clamped her hands over it. Charlie was choking and it was a horrible wet gargling sound as she was beginning to drown in her own blood. She reached a shaky hand up and touched Vaggie’s face. Vaggie was too busy trying to stop the blood flow to do anything about it, and she looked scared. Apart from this, Charlie was covered in all manner of bruises and faint scars, testament to the battle she must have gone through to get here, her clothes were torn and stained in all manner of places, thankfully there seemed to be no damage to the babies. Charlie’s eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and her eyes closed. Vaggie looked terrified. She dared to lift her hand a tiny amount and it appeared that hole in her neck had closed.

“Charlie? Come on!” She helped lay her down properly and checked her breathing… She wasn’t. Vaggie immediately sat up and started compressing her chest. 

“You don’t get to do this to me Charlie! Not again.” There was nothing, she continued pumping the palms of her hands down and then pinched Charlie’s nose before blowing breath into her mouth. Then it was straight back to the chest compressions.

“You don’t get to just ruin my date night and then die on me Charlie! Who am I supposed to scold? You HEAR ME!”

“You.”

“Don’t.”

“Get.”

“To.”

“Die.”

Charlie eyes snapped opened and she started choking again. Vaggie lifted her up and slapped her back a few times as Charlie coughed up the blood that had been filling her lungs, Charlie gasped for air. 

“V-VAGGIE?” Vaggie grabbed Charlie into a tight hug and let out a gasp.

“You fucking idiot, why are you even here? Let’s go!” Vaggie looped her arms around Charlie and picked up her pregnant wife and started moving towards the way she had come. Another shift and a groan of the building had her staggering around. 

“Fuck, this place is coming down now.” Glancing around there didn’t appear to be anything else, although close by one of the windows it seemed like another rooftop was in jumping distance, even if it was a long way down. Vaggie looked around again, and she didn’t have many other options. 

“Charlie, the window!” The blonde looked forward and with a flick of her wrist the entire pane of glass disappeared with a fireball that blew it clean off and shattered it. Vaggie tightened her grip around Charlie.

“Hold on.” Charlie said nothing but gripped tightly as Vaggie began the run up and leapt clean out of the building. Carrying Charlie she spun mid-air, and as she came sailing down it was her back and arms that impacted the roof first, cushioning Charlie. There was a loud snap as Vaggie’s arm fractured, her landing wasn’t perfect and her left arm had taken the impact first. A few moments later there was a colossal groan and one entire side of Velvet’s building sagged and shook, before cascading down tearing the other half with it. There were screams from the crowd as they ran from the collapsing rubble and expanding dust cloud. Alastor had grabbed hold of Angel and disappeared into a shroud of darkness and shadow.

White-hot pain was shooting up Vaggie’s arm, and she risked a glance at it and sorely wished she hadn’t, her  humerus was sticking out at a weird angle and had pierced her skin. Charlie shuffled around before gasping.

“Y-Your arm!” Vaggie shook her head.

“Doesn’t matter, what about you!?” Charlie looked ashamed.

“I’m fine… but look what I’ve done… I hurt you because you had to come here.” She covered a hand over her mouth.

“You were supposed to be with Cherri tonight! Why aren't you there?” Vaggie looked at her strangely as if the answer should have been obvious.

“Alastor called me and said you had gone to Velvet. He was worried. What happened Charlie?” Charlie looked at the remaining rubble, and let out a small sob, it looked like she was coming down from her manic episode. 

“I was watching a m-movie… then it paused for a-ads, I went to get a snack and w-when I came back it was an ad for V-Velvet’s clothes… I got so angry.” She glanced her eyes back to Vaggie’s arm and the steady pool of blood that was forming around it. Tears were streaming down her face.

“I’ve r-really hurt you this time… I’m s-so sorry… I n-need help…” Vaggie winced as she sat up and Charlie gently cradled her, she didn’t seem to have the willpower to let go of Vaggie.

“If I thought it was getting this bad I never would have left you…” 

“You shouldn’t have to watch me day and night, Vaggie… that’s not fair on you.” Vaggie used her good arm and gently touch Charlie’s face and wiped some of her tears away.

“We’ll figure something out, for now I might hang around you a little more, you understand?” Charlie sniffed and nodded before looking around. 

“I don’t think there’s a way down from here.” Vaggie let out a tiny laugh.

  
“Well I hope Alastor finds us… He’s pretty good with heights… unlike me… one jump and I break my arm!” 

“That’s not funny!” Vaggie gave Charlie a soft look.

“I could have lost so much more tonight… one broken arm is fine.” Charlie nodded.

“She could have killed me… could have killed our babies… what sort of mother am I? Getting mixed up in that kind of danger.” Vaggie cradled her face and pulled her in to kiss her cheek softly.

“You’re a tough little fighter Charlie… and you’ll fight to protect our children when they’re born too, but you’re right Velvet could have ruined it… I’m just glad you’re safe.” Coalescing shadows pooled on the edge of the rooftop and Alastor raised himself up and out fo them.

“There you are, I thought I saw you leap from the building…” Charlie looked up at Alastor and spoke before Vaggie had a chance to.

“Vaggie’s hurt, can you help?” Alastor strode over to the pair of them and inspected Vaggie’s arm.

“Angel is a far better touch than I when it comes to this… hold steady I’m going to put the bone back in place before I move you.” Vaggie nodded and gritted her teeth, Alastor slammed his hand down on the protruding bone and snapped it straight back in Vaggie’s arm before gripping and twisting it back in place. Vaggie tensed and screamed out in pain. Alastor offered a hand to each of them.

“Take my hand, I’ll get us off this roof.” Charlie and Vaggie took it and then Charlie let out a little scream as they began to sink into inky darkness that pooled around them all. There was nothing but black, then a rushing sound before finally they rose out of the ground straight into Alastor’s living room. Angel was waiting by the doorway.

“Smiles, you found them!” Alastor let go of the two of them and turned to Angel.

“Yes, Vaggie has broken her arm would you fetch the medical supplies and bind it for her.” Angel nodded and dashed off. Vaggie stayed sat on the floor not wanting to move, her blood was already staining down onto Alastor’s flooring. Charlie just stayed huddled with her and looked guiltily at her. Vaggie let out a sigh.

“I don’t blame you Charlie, stop with that face.” Charlie just quietly shook her head.

“I ruined your evening, bet Cherri thinks I’m just some meddling bitch.” 

“No you’re not, you know Cherri even offered to come and help too?” Charlie eyes opened in surprise.

“R-Really?” Vaggie nodded.

“Really, you’re both really important to me, Cherri knows that, and wants to help too, see?” Charlie thought about it for a moment.

“I’ll have to get her a gift… to say sorry, what does she like?” Vaggie smiled, there was that caring girl, underneath the ash, smoke and rage. 

“She’s into heavy metal, and explosives… other than that, she enjoys a flavoured vodka, think peach is her favourite.” Charlie nodded.

“I’ll get her some. Write a thank-you card too!” Angel came back into the room and bent down before making a sound as he sucked air through his teeth.

“How's the arm?” Vaggie looked at him.

“I dunno Angel, feels pretty broken…” Angel rolled his eyes.

“Fuckin’ duh, anyway I’m going to bind it, so it can set right, Might hurt.” Angel set about pulling out bandages and binding the arm tightly. Vaggie continued talking to Charlie.

“I’m serious Charlie, I’m going to find a way to help you…” Charlie gave a weak smile.

“I know you will…”

***

There had been a power vacuum in the aftermath, that caused several turf wars to spring up all over the place when the fashion Overlord had bitten the proverbial bullet. No new Overlord had been declared as a replacement and the meeting had been a rather terse one, none of them really cared, I mean the Overlords cared for their own interests above all else. Vaggie was glad she was gone, although wasn’t about to openly declare it, Rosie as well seemed to have a small upturn in her facial expression when discussing her, if Vaggie didn’t know any better she would have said that Rosie was also glad that she was gone, of course she was never going to ask about it, after all that would be ‘unfitting’ of a civilized discussion. Vaggie had taken her words to Charlie seriously and had tried to as quickly as possible find a way to help.

“And there won’t be any side effects for the babies?” The creature folded their arms and frowned.

“Based on the recipe its based off, its unlikely… but we’re dealing with the unknown here, I can guarantee it will help, I cannot guarantee it will have no negative side effects. Just keep an eye out.” Vaggie grabbed the box presented to her and left. 

She previously thought about how she hated how therapists didn’t really exist in hell, I mean why should they? The good ones, who dedicate their lives to helping others, well they were going straight up to heaven, weren't they? Drugs on the other hand, drugs were everywhere. It had taken a meeting with Valentino and the promise of some extra distribution in a few areas that Vaggie was building it, but it got her in with the chemists that made of all Valentino’s product. They are least had some form of medical training, probably corrupt researchers for one of the big pharmaceutical companies, they were all pretty soulless. In return for a rather hefty sum of money, they had cranked out a small amount of antipsychotics, which would hopefully reduce Charlie’s mania during pregnancy.

It had been a week since the incident with Velvet, Charlie hadn’t had another outburst but had been rather depressed and unwilling to go anyway, Vaggie believed it was because she was afraid she was going to do something irrational again. She had signed herself off work as well, just staying in their house. Vaggie’s arm had been slung up and was mending nicely, It still felt weak, so she wouldn’t be getting into any fights right now, other than that it hardly effected her. 

She still hadn’t been to see Cherri although she had called her for a video chat to explain what had happened. Cherri had almost cried when she saw Vaggie’s arm and kept asking if she was okay, or if she needed anything help. Vaggie had politely declined, saying that for the moment it would be best if she concentrated on getting Charlie back on her feet. 

That evening Charlie had cooked whilst Vaggie had been out. A basic pasta meal with white sauce. It was tasty enough, and she placed the bowls down for both of them, Vaggie turned up and smiled.

“Thank you.” Charlie gave her a weak smile back.

“It’s nothing special really…” Vaggie ate a small amount and then turned her attention back to Charlie.

“I’ve got something, but I want to discuss it with you first.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“I got some medicine that might help, suppress your episodes…” Charlie paused and looked up.

“What will it do to the babies?” 

“They say nothing, but they couldn't account for all the side effects.”

“Oh.”

“So Charlie what do you think?” Charlie turned her fork over in her hands and idly played with her food.

“I want our children to be safe and happy… but if I go crazy and you’re not there to save me… I could lose them. I don’t like losing control like that Vaggie… I-I want to take it.” Vaggie moved over and placed the box of pills next to Charlie.

“One a day, okay?” Charlie nodded and turned over the box in her hands.

“Got it.” 

***

A couple of uncertain weeks turned into far more comfortable months, Charlie had under all accounts mellowed the hell out, she was still frustrated by things but it usually ended up with her swearing a lot and stamping her feet, there had been no fires or uncontrollable crying. Side effects were fairly controlled as well, she would occasionally have dizzy spells or get drowsy in the middle of the day and needed a nap, although with that last one, that could also be down to the pregnancy. She was starting to get larger and larger as she approached the sixth month into being pregnant. She was aching a lot and was not very agile at all, her walk had more of a waddle to it and when she pointed it out Vaggie called her the sexy penguin earning a laugh, followed by a large amount of kissing. 

Vaggie’s arm had healed too, and she no longer needed the sling, which was great. She still hadn’t been to see Cherri, but supplemented it with plenty of video calls and messages. Cherri appreciated the contact even if it was through a screen. 

Vaggie was currently laying down in bed, neck and cheeks red as she writhed around, Charlie had settled herself on her side laying in-between her wife’s legs and was gently kissing and licking around her. Charlie didn’t often have the energy for intimacy often now, but when she did they would gently make love. Right now, it was Vaggie’s turn, and she gripped the sheets with her hands and curled her toes.

“Mmmf, C-Charlie… that’s amazing.” another wet kiss sounded out and Vaggie closed her eye in bliss. Her phone beginning to ring caused her to swear.

“FUCK, why is it always now when people want to call me!” Charlie let out a small giggle, and placed another tiny kiss on Vaggie’s thigh as she shuffled up the bed to reach her phone on the bed side table. 

“It’s Cherri… I’ll call her back later.” Charlie let out a small laugh.

“You can answer if you like… but I’m not going to stop.” Her tongue touched against Vaggie’s intimate areas again earning a small moan. She pressed the answer button, and instantly regretted it as Cherri’s face appeared on screen and smiled at her, she was clearly propped up in bed and wearing nothing but had the covers up over her neck, she had got used to calling during the day and often Charlie would come into sight doing things in the background. Cherri didn’t want to make it awkward by being naked all the time on camera.

“H-Hey, Cherri, you alright?” Cherri nodded and looked a little uncomfortable.

“Yeah… I just miss you.” Charlie pulled away from Vaggie.

“Aww, that’s adorable!” Cherri turned bright red, she couldn’t see Charlie but it sounded like she was close by.

“Hey Charlie, you doin’ alright?” Charlie called back off-screen.

“Yeah, doing fine thanks… Little bit slower moving around now, but no complaints… I’m just enjoying dessert.” She resumed her work and Vaggie twitched. 

“What you havin’?” Charlie didn’t move away this time and looking past the camera Vaggie could see the corners of Charlie’s mouth upturned in a smile as she pressed her tongue deeper inside her and caused Vaggie to flinch.

  
“Mmfmm.” Cherri turned her attention back to Vaggie.

“Got to eat for four now right?” Vaggie nodded.

“S-So what are you doin?” Cherri shrugged.

“Not a lot, building more explosives, trying to get the mix right to really flatten a building. It’s fun… I’m glad, I’m glad you got me this job. I like the fellas I work with too, we really have a laugh. So thanks.” Vaggie swallowed hard as her hips bucked.

“T-That’s great to hear.” Cherri seemed to pause and then her eye narrowed, she wasn’t a fool, and she was looking at Vaggie’s flushed cheeks and neck, and then she grinned.

“Did I interrupt something?” Charlie paused again and called up.

“Haven’t interrupted anything Cherri, I haven’t stopped.” It was an understatement to say that Cherri was surprised by Charlie’s words, and she basically choked.

“What!” Vaggie gave a guilty smile and then gently titled the camera down so that Charlie’s bobbing head came into view. There was a gasp and when Vaggie titled the camera back up Cherri was chewing on her lip and staring.

“H-Holy shit, Vaggie…” Cherri’s heart was beating fast in her chest as she gripped onto her phone, staring at the screen. Her whole body started to react and heat up, it was a strange burning jealousy, watching Vaggie getting touched like that. But not an unpleasant one, Cherri wanted to watch.

“Can I?” She tilted her own phone down as she tugged away at the sheet covering her. Vaggie nodded and settled the phone down on the bed. What a strange trio they made. Cherri watched Charlie’s head dipped into and out of Vaggie who had begun to moan now that secrecy was out the window, Vaggie in return was watching Cherri’s fingers dip furiously into herself as she cried out desperately. The intensity of this new experience was too much for Cherri who came first, and she fumbled around crying out as her muscles locked up. Watching her so unbalanced tipped Vaggie over the edge, and she grunted quietly as Charlie kissed around the edges of her womanhood. Charlie moved herself carefully and lay next to Vaggie and cuddled into her side. A shaking hand, picked up the phone and Cherri’s flushed face came back into view, and she let out a long-drawn-out hiss.

“T-That, was something different…” Charlie was starting to get sleepy and smiled at her,

“Have to do that in person some time…” Cherri nodded timidly, glancing an eye at Vaggie.

“This is what you get for having a thing for crazy chicks, ain’t it?” Charlie pouted.

“Hey, I’m not  _ that  _ crazy…” Vaggie kissed her forehead.

“That’s because of the meds, dear.” Charlie let out a snigger.

“Oh yeah…” Cherri smiled at Vaggie.

“Listen, I’ll be off I’m going to let you sleep… and you two have just worked me up, so I need to, err take care of some more business. Chat to you later?” Vaggie nodded and gently called out.

“Love you, chat to you later.” Cherri froze, Charlie was snuggling into Vaggie’s side she would have obviously heard her say it, but there wasn't a reaction. Cherri had always feared that their ‘love’ was just a dirty little secret and nothing else. Her face crumpled slightly as she called back.

“Love you too…” She ended the call before she started crying on camera, she grabbed a pillow and pulled it into a hug, smile plastered all over her face and tears running down her cheeks. 

Vaggie placed the phone down and turned her attention into cuddling Charlie back, Charlie kissed at her side softly and hummed out.

“We should do that again some time… that was fun. But maybe after the babies, Cherri is hot, and I’m just going to get jealous if I see her now.” Vaggie let out a ridiculous laugh.

“I don’t think we’re going to have much spare time, after the babies are born Charlie.” 

“Sure we are… we can just ask my parents to look after them one night.” Vaggie grinned.

“Oh yeah sure… ‘excuse me, but could you look after our three precious children whilst we go have a threesome with my mistress?’ I don’t know how that would go down Charlie.” Charlie yawned and ignored Vaggie’s concerns.

“It’ll be fine, you should ask my mum what sort of stuff she got up to before she married dad…” Vaggie paused and then shook her head.

“I don’t think I want to know…” Charlie laughed.

“She was a wild one alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode... the baby shower... and Alastor has a surprise for Angel.


	51. Baby Shower

Charlie was trying to be useful and was currently attempting to move chairs from the dining room to the living room so there would be more seating. It was the day of the baby shower, and she would be spending it mostly on the sofa resting her swollen ankles, still a bit of exercise would help but after moving just two chairs she had flopped over onto the sofa and needed a rest. Vaggie came into view and sat next to her, they shared a tender kiss.

“You doing alright Charlie?” The princess nodded.

“Yeah… just need to catch my breath… don’t have so much energy as I used t-” She placed both hands on her large bump as it distorted slightly, she grinned.

“Looks like they’re moving around again in there, I swear they have more energy than I do!” Vaggie reached over to gently touch Charlie’s stomach and smiled at the small flurry of movements from their children. Vaggie spoke softly.

“Think they might be little athletes…” Charlie smiled and nodded, and they stayed sat quietly together whilst they both felt the kicks and other movements. The doorbell interrupted them.

“That must be mom and dad.” Vaggie got up and offered her hand as Charlie struggled to stand. Charlie waddled in front, to the door and opened it revealing just as she had guessed, Lilith who beamed with absolute joy and hugged Charlie gently.

“Charlie you look incredible!” Charlie blushed,

“Mom, I can barely stand by myself any more, that’s hardly incredible” Lilith laughed and separated from Charlie before hugging Vaggie next.

“Nonsense, you’ve got that fertile pregnant glow about you, I bet Vaggie hasn’t been able to keep away from you!” Charlie was even redder now.

“Moooooom!” Lilith laughed and she had a wickedly sharp smile. If you could count on one thing with Lilith it was that she knew people, she was of course right, recently Vaggie had been tending to Charlie’s intimate needs to help relieve Charlie’s stresses. There was something strangely primal about running hands all over her pregnant wife. They would always be short stints of activity and it would wear Charlie out, but they both enjoyed themselves immensely. Lucifer was a few steps behind and with him he was carrying about six or so pink gift bags. Several clutched under each arm. Clearly he was carrying all the gifts whilst Lilith and gone to the door first. Vaggie intercepted him and offered a hand. Lucifer glanced at her before handing her half of the bags.

“Thank you little tiger, if only  **my wife** had such courtesy.” Lilith gave him a stare and winked at him.

“But of course Luci was going to offer to carry all of those bags by himself to save his delicate wife the ordeal of such strenuous activity!” She faked an overdramatized whine and Charlie laughed. Vaggie turned to her.

“Where should we put these?” Charlie pondered for a moment.

“Let’s put them down in front of the TV, no one’s going to watch it, and we have to wait for everyone else to arrive. Now that mom and dad are here you should go too!” Vaggie looked at her.

“Are you sure?” Charlie nodded.

“Of course I am, you’ve got a few hours before it starts so just get back here on time, please I feel kind of bad.” 

“Don’t feel bad you know she understood why I had to.” Charlie nodded and looked a little downcast.

“Just go already, or it will be your fault this time!” Vaggie moved quickly past them to place the bags by the TV, and she turned just as Charlie had come into the room and sit down, she moved over and kissed her.

“I’ll be back soon.” Charlie gave her a wink.

“Make sure you shower there too! And don’t forget to ask!” Vaggie laughed and left. The sound of the door shutting, Vaggie was gone. Lucifer had moved in and placed the remaining bags by the first collection. He looked around.

“Charlotte this place is… pleasant.” Charlie shuffled around and sat on the sofa, she was already tired again, god she had another six weeks of this before it would be over.

“Thanks dad, we’re really comfortable here.” Lilith grinned at Charlie.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Charlie nodded.

“Yeah actually, can you bring in more chairs from the kitchen, it’s just through there… I’d show you, but I’m already sat down!” 

“Don’t you worry about it, I’m sure we’ll find it. You just rest up.” As her two parents moved into the kitchen and started ferrying chairs Lucifer spoke.

“So where has your wife gone to?” Charlie flushed and paused as she stumbled over her words.

“She’s er, she’s gone to see someone…” Lilith called back in a very sing-song way.

“Darling, you are terrible at hiding embarrassment.” Charlie face burned red.

“Mom! Its private anyway, she’ll be back for when the baby shower starts!” 

“So she’s gone to see Cherri then?” Charlie coughed.

“YOU KNOW?” Lilith laughed.

“Unlike a certain someone, Vaggie doesn’t hide things…” Charlie rubbed her arm awkwardly.

“Don’t need to remind me…” Lucifer piped in as he placed a chair down next to his daughter and sat on it.

“I think a reminder now and then would be good for you, help you stop making the same mistakes again.” Charlie crossed her arms and pouted.

“This is supposed to be my baby shower! What’s with all this third degree on the helpless pregnant lady!” Lucifer smirked.

“I would hardly call you helpless, but by your own admission the baby shower doesn’t start for another few hours…” Lilith sat next to her husband on the chair she had brought through and squeezed his leg with her hand.

“So in the meantime… its just us family… But I’ve got to admit it is strange timing for Vaggie to want to see Cherri now.” Charlie shook her head and sighed, at least if she was talking about it her parents wouldn’t be tearing into her.

“She hasn’t seen Cherri for a couple of months since I erm, had my incident with Velvet…” Lucifer looked at her.

“Oh yes, that caused quite a lot of damage throughout the city as demons fought over her turf…” Charlie looked sheepishly.

“Sorry… Anyway, I’ve been on medication that’s helped but Vaggie didn’t want to leave me alone… Cherri was fine with it too, but since you guys were coming early to help me I thought they could have a few hours together and then Vaggie and maybe Cherri would come back.” Lilith smiled and reached across to touch Charlie’s arm.

“That’s very thoughtful of you, I’m sure they both appreciate it.” Charlie gripped her mothers hand and squeezed it.

“Thanks mom, hey listen once I’ve caught my breath can you and dad help me prepare the games?” Lucifer’s eyes lit up, and he fancied a glance towards his pregnant daughter.

“You’ve been planning games for today?” A grin was slowly spreading. Charlie scowled at him.

“Yes, and I swear if you cheat! I’ll teach our children to hate apples!” 

“You wouldn’t DARE!” Charlie laughed.

“Try me! I’m pregnant and crazy!” Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

“Fine, I give you my word that I won’t cheat to win the games…” Charlie wasn't going to get any better than that vague promise and knew Lucifer was going to be up to something. She smiled regardless, today was going to be fun. 

***

There was a knock at the door and Cherri’s knees already felt weak, she moved over as quickly as she was able, heart beginning to hammer in her chest. She had hardly believed the message she got, she was out at the time but knowing that Vaggie might be free caused to cancel all other plans and run home as fast as she could. She fumbled with the door and mentally scolded herself for acting so stupid but the door creaked open and Vaggie was standing there smiling at her. Cherri’s heart melted, the perfect grey face with the tight ponytail behind her.

“H-Hey.” Vaggie moved in and kissed her, getting close Cherri got the scents of Vaggie’s hair, her skin… how she had missed them, and she gripped tightly around Vaggie’s waist. Vaggie pulled away and Cherri was loath to release her grip. Vaggie looked around and her mouth fell open.

“Cherri! When did you do all of this?” The inside of Cherri’s apartment was… clean. The kitchen wasn’t stacked with dirty plates and her living space didn’t have magazines and other pieces of trash on the floor, even her workspace was tidied. Cherri fidgeted.

“I know how you always hated how messy it was here, so I promised myself that I would clean it when you came round next…” Vaggie let out a small laugh and glanced at her with a lifted eyebrow.

“I thought you hated all this mushy shit.” Vaggie was expecting a laugh and some form of insult, instead Cherri’s face fell slightly, and she practically rushed into her pulling Vaggie tightly into a bear like hug.

“I’ve missed you so fuckin’ much!” Vaggie was taken aback, and she hugged her as Cherri had started to shake slightly.

“Hey, hey… it’s alright I’m here now. Was it really that bad?” Cherri nodded and nuzzled into Vaggie’s neck.

“Yeah… like we talked a bunch… but my bed was always cold without you…” Cherri’s lips met the skin of Vaggie’s neck, and she started kissing it with little gentle nips. Vaggie murmured with enjoyment and ran hands down Cherri’s back before settling on her ass and giving it a squeeze. Cherri smiled and her hips wiggled. 

“So what do you want to do now that you have me for a couple of hours?” Vaggie spoke out as Cherri’s kisses were getting more intense, and she could her the bombers ragged breathing. Cherri never responded and Vaggie slid a hand down her mini-skirt to gently grip the top of her hip and dragged her nails down a thigh. Cherri froze and gasped, her eye closed in bliss. When the wave of pleasure passed she moved her head and captured Vaggie’s lips, it was passionate and Vaggie let out a moan from the back of her throat as their tongues collided. Vaggie knees buckled for a moment as Cherri had jumped both her legs off the ground and wrapped them tightly around Vaggie’s middle. Vaggie quickly grabbed Cherri’s thighs for support and easily carried her to the bedroom. 

Cherri’s heart felt like it was going to explode, the taste of her lips, her skin. The touch of her nails across her own pale flesh was almost too much for her, and she needed to be claimed right now. She hardly noticed being carried across the room as she kissed into Vaggie more and more, moaning softly and grinding her hips against her lover. It’s only when the mattress was pressed against her back did she realize she had been let down on the bed. Fumbling hands instantly reached down to start taking off her skirt. To reveal her raw needs underneath. But Vaggie moved her hands away and Cherri whimpered in frustration. Then Vaggie pulled back and started kissing down her stomach and Cherri cried out.

“V-Vaggie, please… I need this so fuckin’ badly.” a tongue dipped into her belly-button, and she screamed at the sensation. Vaggie’s lips on her body was making her flush red. Hands were tugging her skirt down as Vaggie bit the thin fabric of Cherri’s thong and began drag it down too, Cherri felt Vaggie’s breath across her arousal and whimpered again. Hands pulled the thong the rest of the way down and it slipped to the floor to join her skirt and leggings before Vaggie started to kiss up the side of one of Cherri’s legs, placing tiny wet marks all up her inner thigh. Cherri’s hands were twitching and tensing as she pulled at the bedding underneath her, her hips bucked as Vaggie got a little closer. Cherri had to close her eye, this slow build up was killing her, and she couldn’t look any more, then she felt two fingers either side of her and gently prying her open and the breath caught in her throat, a moment passed and then a tongue slid its way inside and that breath expelled hard as a scream of pleasure. 

Vaggie picked a steady rhythm and worked her tongue hard against Cherri’s flesh, the bomber after the initial shock was only able to gasp and writhe, it felt like words were stuck in her throat and her legs kicked out feebly as Vaggie’s tongue penetrated her. She was so pent-up waiting for this moment that she barely lasted sixty seconds before everything was tensing up and her whole body was beginning to bead with sweat, her gasps had become more erratic and her knuckles were white as she clutched tightly against the sheets. Just as Cherri started to cry out with an orgasm that she had wanted for months, Vaggie removed her tongue and then clamped her mouth over Cherri’s clit and merciless rolled her tongue around and over it. The bombers eye bulged and the orgasm she was about to receive simply stopped, in fact everything seemed to stop, she had forgotten how breathe as she had become blinded by the intense sensation that was playing across her body as a tongue danced and curled its way across countless nerve endings. Her whole body was shaking, and she was going red in the face, her back arched up and her mouth opened for a soundless scream. Vaggie went in for the kill and ever so gently nibbled down, Cherri crashed hard and everything slammed back into full gear as her hips quaked, and she came, screaming and writhing. Vaggie felt hands grab around her and pulling her up Cherri looked love mad and pulled her straight into a kiss before forcing Vaggie on her back and flipping up to straddle her. She was still quivering from the aftershock of what Vaggie had just done to her, she grabbed and tore her top clean off and the bra followed suit. 

Now it was Vaggie’s turn as hands ran quickly and hard over her pulling and tugging at her clothes to reveal the smooth grey skin underneath. Cherri’s lips were coating her with kisses from her collarbones to her navel.Vaggie’s legs parted and Cherri ran fingers up her before playing with her entrance and smiling at how wet Vaggie had already gotten, she slid a couple of fingers inside and Vaggie arched her back in pleasure, one of the Overlords hands had gripped tightly onto one of Cherri’s ass cheeks and squeezed it hard, earning a moan. The other was playing with her chest, Cherri took the hint and leant down for her and Vaggie began to capture the area with love bites, Cherri cried out in ecstasy. She continued to play her fingers hard inside Vaggie who was bucking and thrashing around. A bubble had begun to form deep inside the grey skinned soul and it was getting ready to burst, she concentrated on gyrating her hips to the rhythm that Cherri was performing, and she found herself clawing at Cherri’s shoulder blades as she came for her. Cherri grinned and stared at her hungrily, neither one of them were satisfied yet, but Vaggie had something she wanted to do.

“L-Lie down,” she panted and Cherri got on her back and stared up at Vaggie who had straddled her. Cherri’s eye was alight with excitement and her chest heaved as Vaggie’s hips began to slowly move her up closer to Cherri’s face. Vaggie lowered her own body down and began to kiss at Cherri’s womanhood, it was strange being upside down from the usual way she did this but judging from the moans and feeling Cherri’s stomach tensing underneath her it was still just as good. She shifted a bit more and felt Cherri’s tongue eagerly awaiting to explore her and let out a high-strung moan. Hands were gripping each other’s thighs as they both worked furiously at each other, their sweaty bodies writing against one another and muffled moans and gasps filled the air. Vaggie came first and she clawed at Cherri’s legs as she cried out and contorted in pleasure, Cherri soon followed and Vaggie slid around to lie next to her, both of them were out of breath and Cherri cuddled into Vaggie, their bodies quivering and wet. 

“I love you.” Cherri breathed out and Vaggie squeezed her.

“I love you too…” they held each other for a few minutes whilst their heart rate rates dropped and breathing returned to normal. Cherri had settled for long slow kisses and Vaggie was more than happy to reciprocate. Vaggie had a hand and was gently holding Cherri’s stomach, the bomber was gripping Vaggie’s shoulders and their lips never parted. Vaggie finally pulled away and smiled.

“We both need a shower…” Cherri nodded.

“Yeah… that was fuckin’ amazin’, I forgot how good you taste…” Vaggie gave her a tiny nudge with an elbow. 

“Pervert.” Cherri flashed her a cheeky smile.

“Only for you.” Vaggie paused for a moment and then thought now as a good time.

“You know, when Charlie said about doing that stuff again… the three of us?” Cherri paused and then nodded.

“Yeah?”

“She was being serious you know, I think she really wants… us, to all get together.” Cherri bit her lip.

“Oh,” 

“How do you feel about that?” Since it was just the two of them at least she would get an honest answer, and she wanted to make sure that Cherri was comfortable with the idea. 

“Watching you was hot as fuck, but if we were together, I couldn’t just watch... I’d need it too.” Vaggie nodded.

“Of course, so does that mean?” Cherri blushed.

“Yeah…” 

“I’ll let Charlie know, it won’t be for a while she’s jealous of your body right now, but don’t tell her I said it.” Cherri laughed.

“It’s the fact I still have bigger tits right?” Vaggie sniggered.

“If I say anything I’ll be dead by the end of the night! My lips are sealed.” Cherri looked down at her chest and bounced them up and down slightly.

“Yeah… it’s the tits.” Vaggie sat up and Cherri grumbled slightly.

“Cherri, Charlie wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come to the baby shower this afternoon.” Cherri looked shocked.

“What?” Vaggie nodded.

“Yeah, Charlie told me that she doesn’t want you to think of yourself as someone on the sidelines…” Cherri was stuttering.

“B-But, I-I’ve hardly s-spoken to her!” Vaggie nodded and gently gripped her hands.

“I know and that’s why she wants to invite you round, She loves me, and she knows that I love you too, so she just wants you to be part of a family… when you want to be.” 

“B-But won’t her parents be there? Ain’t it a bit fuckin’ much if the  _ other woman _ turns up.” Vaggie gave her a dead eyed stare.

“Cherri, her parents are Lucifer and Lilith… I doubt either of them have traditional values.” Cherri shuffled around awkwardly.

“Yeah… I guess.” Vaggie let out a little sigh.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want. Charlie wasn’t demanding you, just if you wanted.” 

“If I wanted to be part of your family when I wanted to… not all the time just when I fancied it?” Vaggie nodded. Cherri sat up on the bed to look at her, she nodded nervously.

“I want that… want to be your family too…” Vaggie grinned at her.

“There might be some mushy stuff in there.” Cherri let out a timid laugh.

“I think I can manage, if its just now and then…” Vaggie moved closed and kissed her again, glad that Cherri was comfortable with it.

“Well lets get showered and get moving then.” Suddenly Cherri looked horrified.

“But I don’t have a gift for her!” Vaggie laughed.

“Trust me with the amount of stuff Lilith brought I doubt you’ll find something unique.” She offered her hand and Cherri took it, and they both moved to the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready. 

***

Angel was sipping from a coffee cup and sat next to him was Alastor, he had managed to convince him to come along too, kids might not be his thing but Angel could get him to the baby shower ‘for him’. Alastor drank from the same tea that Lucifer had, a fruity affair and when the devil himself offered a cup Alastor had graciously accepted. Charlie was just drinking some water with fruit floating in it. She couldn’t handle caffeine, it caused her terrible stomach ache. She was getting to be quite the picky eater and had almost vomited when Vaggie and brought out some prawns from the freezer and Charlie had caught a whiff of them. Seafood was off the menu until further notice. Angel grinned across to Charlie lounging on the sofa in all her pregnant glory.

“You look amazin’ Toots!” Charlie grinned and patted her bump.

“Thanks Angel! These little critters cause me all sorts of problems, so I’m glad they can make me a bit prettier too!” Angel grinned.

“Problems?” Charlie sighed.

“I think they like to jump on my bladder, sometimes I need to go like every five minutes! Getting up ain't exactly easy at the moment, so they really make me work for it!” Angel laughed and took another sip and then paused.

“So do you know what you’re gettin’? Boys or Girls?” Charlie smiled and shook her head.

“Me and Vaggie want it to be a surprise!” She glared daggers at her father who smiled at her and took a sip of tea. Lucifer answered the unspoken question.

“I already know…” Alastor nodded and Angels mouth fell open. 

“Smiles, you know too!” The radio demon turned to Angel and nodded.

“When I teleported Charlie, from the roof, I was aware of all the creatures that I moved across the city, including those yet to be born.” Angel pouted and folded his arms.

“That was months ago! Why didn’t you tell me! You know I love this stuff!” Alastor smiled softly at him and his eyes moved to look at Charlie as he answered.

“Because my dear, you are the absolute worst at keeping secrets, and I’m sure Charlie would like this surprise to remain intact.” Angel opened his mouth to complain and then shut it and stared dejectedly at the floor. Charlie laughed.

“Thank you for being so considerate Alastor.” The radio demon nodded towards her.

“My pleasure.” There was a knock and Charlie glanced around.

“Oh that must be Vaggie, I wonder if Cherri is with her…” Angel almost spat out his coffee.

“CHERRI? AT A BABY SHOWER?” He glanced over at Lilith and Lucifer and was trembling, trying to hold in the howl of laughter. A clawed hand extended from Alastor, and he pinched Angel’s side both discreetly and painfully.

“OW!” He stared at the radio demon who had not shifted his eyes towards him.

“Your welcome.” Well Angel wasn’t laughing now and folded his arms again. Lilith rose out of her chair and moved to the front door. Opening it stood Cherri and Vaggie holding hands, both freshly washed and Cherri looking sheepish. 

“Just in time too!” Lilith swept down and hugged Vaggie and then moved over to Cherri.

“You must be Cherri?” The bombed nodded nervously and clung onto Vaggie’s hand like it was her only safety net.

“Y-Yeah… That’s me!” Lilith swooped into hug her too and Cherri almost back away in fright. Her nose twitched and a very warm sensation spread over her, and she dreamily stared up as Lilith broke contact. The succubus frowned and looked down at her.

“Oh dear, are you alright Cherri?” Cherri nodded clumsily. Vaggie’s features became pained.

“I err, forgot to ask about her exposure to succubi… sorry.” Lilith gave her a stare.

“Well that was a bit foolish wasn’t it sweetheart?” Vaggie nodded and stared at the floor. Lilith moved over, and she whispered something into Cherri’s ear and a pink mist seemed to escape from the Lilith’s mouth and filtered its way around before seeping into Cherri’s mouth and up her nose. A few moments passed and Cherri seemed to snap back to reality and gripped onto Vaggie’s hand again with renewed vigour. Vaggie looked at Lilith curiously.

“What was that?” Lilith turned to start heading back towards the others.

“Something that should suppress it for the meantime, it’s not good long term but It should just about cover today.” As they moved through into the living room Vaggie felt Cherri stick to her side like glue, clearly uncomfortable being around this sort of event, she gave her a sideways glance and it was clear she was nervous. Her nerves seemed to die, and she groaned when she turned the corner and saw Angel’s shit eating grin just waiting for her.

“Hey, Cherri! Fancy seein’ you here… Into family stuff are we now?” Cherri’s jaw twitched, and she spoke with a great deal of reservation.

“Angel… didn’t know you would be here…” Angel stretched up some arms and acted as if this was natural for him.

“Well, you know… seein’ how I like family stuff and all, plus being friends with Charlie it just made sense… But I thought you hated these sorts of family things! In fact recently there’s been so much about you that’s been big ol’ lies, this family stuff… you wanting to take charge… next you’re going to tell me your name isn’t even Cherri right?” Cherri exhaled slowly.

“Well I’m here so…” Angel was about to start saying more shit but then flinched.

“OW! Stop pinching me!” Alastor didn’t move or make any indication that he was responsible despite Angel staring daggers at him. Charlie beamed at Cherri who shrunk back a little.

“Cherri! Glad you could come.”

“H-Hey Charlie, thanks for inviting me.” Cherri turned around to see that Lucifer was staring at her with a half formed grin as he took another sip of his tea, She had never seen him in person, and whilst he was shorter than she imagined, he clearly had the most dominating presences in the room, and that was saying a lot, considering there were two other Overlords in here. Cherri moved and sat in-between Angel and Lilith whilst Vaggie moved to sit on the sofa with Charlie. Charlie smiled at them all.

“I was thinking of opening gifts first, and then we couple play some games!” Angel clapped loudly.

“Open ours first, Open ours first!” Vaggie got back up and started moving the bags of gifts around Charlie, so they were in easy reach. She reached for the clearly different wrapped present that Angel had brought in when they first arrived.

“So this one’s from Angel and Alastor! Thank you both.” Alastor for the briefest of moments looked panicked.

“I would just like to clarify that Angel picked the gift, I simply wrapped it.” There was a snigger and Lilith had to cover her hand over her mouth. Charlie started by opening the envelope and looking at the card, her cheeks grew red when she saw the message. 

**Congrats on becoming a MILF**

“Thanks Angel…” Lilith giggled and Cherri had to hold in a laugh, Vaggie shrugged.

“It’s not wrong…” Charlie gasped and was looking like a round tomato as she poked Vaggie in the side.

“VAGGIE!” Charlie turned her attention to the rest of the gift and carefully unwrapping it pulled out three tiny baby onesies and her eyes grew wide.

“They’re SO ADORABLE look at them!” Angel grinned.

“Read what’s written on them…” Charlie paused and then rolled her eyes as she started to unfold them. Vaggie suddenly understood Alastor’s disclaimer. 

The first little black bundle had “I only cry when your ugly ass holds me” the second one a little pink one had “My moms and me talk shit about you.” the final blue one had “Last night was a blur… I remember sucking on titties and then shitting myself.” Cherri giggled at the last one. Charlie looked at all of them before finally smiling and letting out a laugh.

“Thanks Angel, I can tell they’re from you…” Angel grinned at her.

“Just you wait till uncle Angel teaches them his favourite songs…” Charlie’s eyes grew wide.

“A-Anyway! I’ll start opening up the others… thanks mom and dad!” Lilith beamed at her daughter.

“Just a few bits of the essentials.” Charlie took her time opening more bundles of tiny baby clothes including adorable mittens and plenty of swaddling cloth, Charlie beamed and Angel was wiggling with delight and cooing just as loudly as Charlie was. Alastor and Cherri were watching with vague interest and Lucifer was just drinking his tea and had pulled a book out of his pocket. As Charlie opened the presents she would pass them over to Vaggie who would fold them back up and place them neatly down. One last box remained and Charlie opened it up. Revealing a breast pump along with a couple of bottles. 

“With three little ones, you’ll need to express a lot my darling.” Charlie nodded and handed them to Vaggie.

“Thanks mom, Yeah We’ve looked at getting the bags to store it in the freezer…” Angel laughed.

“Becoming a proper milk machine ain’t ya?” Charlie grinned and nodded.

“Yup, I’ll keep my babies fed! Anyway thank you so much for the gifts' everyone. Shall we play some games… I can’t do a lot of them but I’m going to keep scores.” Charlie shifted around and managed to get to her feet. She waddled into the kitchen before returning with a large box and placed it on the floor next to her as she sat back down. She opened the lid and stared suspiciously at everyone.

“No peeking!” She pulled out six unlabelled glass jars that had different coloured mush inside each of them along with spoons. The lids had number written on them and that was about it.

“Time to guess the flavour!” Charlie turned to Vaggie, “Of course my wife will go first, pick a number!” Vaggie stared down at the jars, she liked the look of the one that had an orange paste inside, the rest all seemed to have brownish goop in. Clearly that was going to be carrots or pumpkin the choice was easy.

“Number three.” Charlie unscrewed the lid and grinning to herself scooped a large amount onto a spoon and started moving it towards Vaggie, who frowned.

“Did you have to put quite so much on?” Charlie nodded.

“Yup! Now eat up!” She shoved the food straight into Vaggie’s mouth and the Overlords eye bulged as she pulled away. She covered her hand over her mouth.

“Oh god Charlie, what’s in this!” Charlie laughed,

“You tell me silly! I’ll give you a hint though, I put food colouring in there to hide what it might actually be! Thought you could get away with carrots didn’t you!” Vaggie nodded and regretted her choice, Angel was laughing and out the corner of her eye Vaggie could see Cherri smiling at her, she was getting a little more comfortable. Vaggie chewed the lumpy mush around her mouth before swallowing it and shuddering. 

“Is garbage an answer?” Charlie stuck her tongue out. 

“Nope!” Vaggie crossed her arms as she thought.

“Spinach… and Liver?” Charlie hissed.

“Oh, so close! Spinach and tripe!” Vaggie felt her stomach twist and she groaned.

“Now I know why you didn’t want to play this game… you’re evil!” Charlie gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Well I am Lucifer’s daughter! Speaking of, Dad it’s your turn! What number?” Lucifer looked at the remaining jars.

“Number one.” Charlie handed the jar to Lilith along with a clean spoon.

“Could you mom?” Lilith nodded and unscrewed the cap grinning at her husband.

“Ready Luci?” Lucifer nodded as the spoon of brownish mush made its way over to him. It had barely gone in his mouth before he swallowed it.

“ Salmon with butternut squash and parsnips… you over cooked the salmon by about five minutes before mashing it.” Charlie looked completely deflated and Lucifer shrugged.

“I have a very good sense of taste” Lilith rolled her eyes,

“Say that about your taste of music Luci.” Lucifer looked affronted.

“How dare you suggest that polka isn’t a timeless classic.” Lilith gave him a smirk.

“Well it certainly feels timeless when you never stop playing it.” Charlie laughed and Lucifer frowned.

“Okay Mom, your turn!” Lilith glanced across.

“Six!” Charlie handed jar to Lucifer who unscrewed it and sniffed at it. Charlie scowled.

“No spoiling it!” Lucifer played the air of innocence.

“I was only curious Charlotte, my love are you prepared?” Lilith laughed.

“You’re just feeding me mush, not presenting me my last meal.” The spoon went in and Lilith frowned. She took a long time chewing with her eyes closed before finally she snapped her fingers.

“Pumkin and banana!” Charlie clapped her hands and laughed. Angel was grinning from ear to ear and Alastor couldn't help but shake his head with a small smile on his face with how excitable Angel was about this whole affair. 

“Exactly right, So Cherri! Your up!” The bomber blinked and looked down at the jars.

“Oh, err… two?” Charlie handed the jar to Vaggie who leaned forward and unscrewed the cap, Cherri smiled as Vaggie turned back to Charlie.

“Was mine the only trapped one?” Charlie nodded.

“YUP!” Vaggie sighed.

“You Monster, ready Cherri?” The Cyclops nodded and waited, she took the spoonful and swilled it around her mouth, it was fruity with a hint of something far more savoury too, she swallowed.

“Erm Definitely Chicken… and also… apple?” Charlie smiled and shook her head.

“One right, but it was Chicken and pear!” Angel was bouncing up and down with excitement now when Charlie turned to him and before she even asked.

“Number Five!” Charlie laughed at his enthusiasm and handed Alastor the jar and spoon, turning to his partner Angel grinned up at him and opened his mouth wide, placing the spoon in Angel chewed thoughtfully.

“Hmmm, carrots and apples?” Charlie nodded and Angel cheered.

“Wow Angel your taste buds are on fire!” Angel gave a cool look,

“What can I say except that I’m the best. Your turn smiles! And there’s only one jar left.” Alastor sighed as Angel grabbed it and got a spoonful ready. He couldn't believe he had been dragged into this, he took the spoonful and swallowed it down.

“Sweet potato… and peaches?” Charlie grinned and shook her head and Alastor eyebrows frowned.

“Nectarines not peaches!” Alastor folder his arms.

“That’s a dirty trick.” Angel nudged him playfully in the side.

“Just cos I’m better than you at something, doesn’t mean you can be a sore loser!” Charlie clapped.

“Now we've had time tasting the food, we better feed the babies…” She grinned and stared at them all. Reaching into the bag she pulled out several large blindfolds and bibs along with more spoons and a huge tub of mushed up apples. Angel giggled and Vaggie raised an eyebrow before staring at her wife.

“We’re going to split off into pairs, mom and dad, Alastor and Angel, Vaggie and Cherri. One of you is going to be blindfolded and spun around before trying to feed the baby. Since you two went last in the previous game Alastor and Angel you’re up, who's going to be the baby?” Angel looked at Alastor who gave him a stern look, and he laughed.

“It’s going to be me Toots, Smiles would never forgive me If I smeared apple sauce on his face.” Charlie passed over a giant oversized bib and Angel put it on.

“Vaggie could you?” Charlie handed Vaggie the blindfold and she approached Alastor. He sighed and looked up in a way that was in utter defeat.Vaggie blindfolded him and then got him to stand.

“Can you see at all?” 

“Not a thing.” Vaggie started to spin Alastor around in place before suddenly stopping and placing a large spoonful of apple sauce in his hand. His hand wobbled slightly and Angel Called up to him with a big grin on his face.

“Little lower smiles!” The spoon snagged on Angels cheek but went in, and he laughed as apple sauce dribbled down the side of his face, and splatted onto the bib. Alastor lifted his blindfold and saw Angel grinning up at him.

“Not the worst.” He shrugged. Charlie clapped with delight and turned her attention onto Cherri.

“Your turn Cherri!” Cherri looked towards Vaggie.

“D-Do you want me to?” Vaggie shrugged.

“I don’t mind, why don’t you feed me?” Vaggie grinned and put on the bib. Charlie turned to Alastor.

“Could you?” The radio demon glanced at Vaggie and then the nervous looking Cherri and smiled, a slow, wide and very dangerous smile.

“My pleasure.” He got to his feet and towered over Cherri who seemed to let out a tiny squeak before being blindfolded and span around on the spot much harder than what Vaggie had done. Cherri basically lurched around, when she was handed the spoon her arm was waving everywhere. Vaggie was staring at it and called out.

  
“Over here, Cherri, you're coming in a little high you need to lower your ha-” A spoonful of apple sauce had smeared its way across Vaggie’s forehead and both Charlie and Angel burst out laughing as Cherri tore off the blindfold and turned crimson with embarrassment.

“Sorry!” She tried to reach over and clean Vaggie’s face, but was still clearly dizzy and ended up just smearing it more. She looked absolutely horrified and Vaggie reached out and gently grabbed her and before wiping her face with the bib.

“It’s fine, Cherri. But you can’t handle your dizziness, can you?” Cherri shook her head and looked down at her feet. Charlie wiped a tear from her eye and stifled the giggles as she turned to Lucifer and Lilith.

“Okay, Mom and dad your turn…” Lucifer turned to Lilith and grinned at her.

“I’ll feed you my love…” Lilith narrowed her eyes at him,

“Is this because you don’t trust me?” Lucifer laughed and shook his head.

“I would never say such a thing out loud.” Lilith frowned and reached across and put on the bib as Lucifer was blindfolded by Vaggie and spun in place. Unsurprising his hand was as steady as a statue and without blinking, it safely and securely went straight into Lilith’s open mouth. Charlie huffed.

“You are absolutely no fun at party games!” Lucifer smiled at his daughter.

“Victory is its own enjoyment Charlotte.” Charlie frowned again and then turned to Vaggie.

“Lets get the drinks, would you please?” She turned to everyone “What sort of baby shower would it be if we didn’t get everyone wasted!” Angel laughed and got up.

“I’ll give ya a hand.” Both him and Vaggie disappeared, Cherri was still recovering from her embarrassment and was staring at her hands, face still crimson. Charlie shuffled around on her seat and reached out to touch Cherri’s leg, and she jumped and stared up at Charlie gently smiling face.

“Cherri, you okay?” Cherri smiled nervously and nodded.

“Y-Yeah, just not used to this kind of stuff…” Charlie tilted her head.

“Family stuff?” Cherri nodded and didn’t say anything. 

“Well if you need to get some fresh air, just go on ahead.” Cherri raised her eye and looked into Charlie’s soft face and nodded again.

“Thanks.” Angel and Vaggie returned carrying, a tray with several bottles of wine and glasses. Placing the trays down poured out the wine and offered it to all, Vaggie handed Charlie a refill for her fruit infused water and earned a smile from the pregnant lady. Cherri grabbed her glass and quickly drained a mouthful before letting out a tiny sigh. The rest of the evening was spent drinking more and more, Alastor partook in several glasses before refusing a refill, he felt a warmth in his chest and decided that was enough for him, Angel staggered back and forth to fetch new bottles that both he, Lilith and Cherri drank steadily. Lilith had a slight red tint in her cheeks as she laughed and shared stories of Charlie as a baby, much to her daughters embarrassment and Vaggie’s absolute delight. Cherri had stayed quiet and was quite happy to listen and occasionally smile at another outburst from Charlie. Lucifer had flat out refused to drink anything apart from finishing his fruity tea. As the evening ticked one Charlie let out a long yawn hidden behind her hand and Vaggie looked at her.

“Ready for bed?” Charlie nodded sleepily. Angel got to his feet and staggered around.

“Well, you heard preggers we best be fuckin’ off.” He grinned and gave her a wink. “Hope it goes great Charlie.” He staggered over and gently hugged her. Charlie could smell the wine on him and wondered how he was even able to talk. She gave a look to Alastor and mouthed the words ‘good luck’ Alastor gave a smile and rolled his eyes as Angel turned and sloppily linked arms with the radio demon, so they could walk to the door. Lilith rose to her feet as gracefully as ever, even slightly inebriated didn’t cause her to seem anything less than absolute feminine perfection. She hugged around Charlie and whispered softly to her.

“Let us know if you need anything, okay Sweetheart?” Charlie nodded.

“Course I will mom.” 

“Love you lots, get some rest now.” Charlie smiled and kissed her mothers cheek.

“Love you too, I will.” Lilith moved over and hugged Vaggie tightly and squeezed her.

“You take care too, you both need to be healthy for the babies!” Vaggie nodded and hugged back just as hard.

“Of course I will.” Lucifer was next and he gave his daughter a rare hug and whispered something into her ear and Charlie nodded quietly. He placed a hand on her shoulder and moved across to the end of the room.

“Keep up what you started, and you’ll excel.” His words were directed at Vaggie and she smiled.

“I will.” Lucifer turned to leave and Vaggie saw them out along with Angel and Alastor. The spider was holding onto the radio demon tightly who appeared to basically be half carrying the drunk pink spider. 

“I’ll speak to you two later.” Angel said something completely incoherently, the night air seemingly pushing him over the edge into catatonic and Alastor called back.

“Of course, my dear.” Lucifer offered Lilith his arm and she took it and is if in a blink they were both gone. Vaggie surely wished to know how Lucifer did that. Turning back to the house she was surprised that Charlie had waddled her way over and spoke softly into her ear.

“I think, Cherri might have drunk a bit too much… let her stay the night in the guest room.” Vaggie looked at her.

“You sure?” Charlie softly smiled.

“Yeah, I would hate for her to try to get home alone now, plus I want her to be comfortable here.” 

“Okay, I’ll help her get to bed.” 

“I’m going to go to bed now myself, I’ll see you when you’re done?” Vaggie gripped Charlie’s hand.

“Yeah.” Vaggie moved back to the living room as Charlie attempted the slow ascent up the stairs, gripping hard on the banister for support. Vaggie found Cherri gently swaying back and forth still sat in place in the living room, she gently touched her shoulder and Cherri almost jumped and blinked up at her.

“O-Oh, is it t-time to go?” Vaggie shook her head as Cherri stood up and staggered back a pace.

“You can sleep in the guest room tonight.” Cherri paused and blinked again.

“W-What?” 

“Charlie doesn’t want you going home this drunk by yourself.” Cherri shook her head.

“I-I’ve walked h-home like this-p-p-plenty of times.” Vaggie nodded. 

“I know, but you can stay here if you want.” Cherri went very quiet and then nodded and offered her hand. Vaggie took it and started to guide her up the stairs and opposite Charlie’s and Vaggie’’s bedroom to the small little guest room. It had a plain double bed and not a lot else. They didn’t really plan for a lot of guests but it was here if they needed it. Cherri sniffed loudly,

“T-Thanks…” Vaggie paused.

“You alright?” Cherri nodded a little too frantically and staggered around before sitting down on the bed.

“Y-Yeah… just g-going to try and s-sleep.” Vaggie moved over to the door and took one last look before whispering.

“Goodnight, I love you.” There was another tiny sniff but Cherri was facing away from her now as she started to take her clothes off.

“I-I l-love y-you.” Vaggie shut the door and moved into her and Charlie’s room. Charlie had stripped off and was laying propped up on a mound of pillows on their bed. Vaggie began to get undressed herself, the only light that was on, was the small bedside light next to Charlie. 

“Did you have fun tonight Charlie?” The princess smiled widely and yawned again.

“Loads, it was nice to see everyone like that… How’s Cherri?” Vaggie shrugged.

“Think she’s drunk and a bit emotional, she’ll sleep it off.” Charlie paused and looked at Vaggie as she finished undressing and slid into the bed next to her.

“You should spend the night with her.” Vaggie froze up and stared at her.

“But this is our home, you’re here tonight.” Charlie smiled and reached a hand out and booped Vaggie’s nose. 

“It’s not about whose house is whose, or what evening is supposed to be where, I think Cherri needs you tonight.”

“What about you?” Charlie gave her a grin and squeezed her hand.

“Unless you can convince our babies to stop squeezing my bladder no. Think they’ve settled on it and I’m going to be peeing all night. So you would actually get some better rest.” Vaggie gave a silly smile. Charlie gave a far sterner face.

“Just don’t keep me up, keep the noise down, I want to sleep… you don’t want a grumpy tired pregnant wife bursting in on you, do you?” Vaggie leaned in and kissed her.

“Not a chance, thanks…” Charlie smiled and settled herself down more comfortably and turned off her bedside light. Vaggie slipped out of the bed and made her way out of their room. She paused and quietly opened the door to the guest room Cherri was in, she could hear quiet whimpering and sniffs coming from the mound that was hidden under darkness of the room and the blankets.

“Cherri?” There was a frantic gasp and Cherri’s tear stained face popped out of the gloom from under the covers.

“S-Sorry, am I too loud?” Vaggie shook her head and walked towards her. 

“What’s wrong?” Cherri shook her head again.

“N-Nothing… go, Charlie probably needs you right?” Vaggie had crossed the room.

“My wife had some good advice for me, tonight I’m needed right here…” She lifted the covers and moved into the bed, Cherri shuffled back a pace and had gone silent. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cherri shook her head. 

“That’s okay… We can just get some sleep if you want.” Cherri shook her head again and shuffled an inch closer. Vaggie smiled at her and copied the movement. She inched closer and could feel Cherri’s breath against her face, she reached a hand out and gently pulled Cherri’s leg so it was up and over her hip. Cherri let out a tiny whimper and their lips met. It was a quick flurry of passion and Cherri was trembling. Vaggie spoke out.

“We need to be quiet, Charlie is trying to sleep.” Cherri nodded.

“O-Okay” There was one last look shared between them before they fell upon each other. Cherri had to keep her mouth clamped shut tight as they made love, it was a strange force that drove Cherri to beg silently for more, as Vaggie played and kissed with every inch of her. Their two sweating and trembling bodies were intertwined when they were finished and both were too tired to try to straighten themselves out. 

“T-Thank you, Vaggie… for m-making me f-feel like this.” Vaggie squeezed her.

“Like what?”

“Loved.” 

***

Alastor flicked the light on in their bedroom as Angel staggered in and started to strip off before flopping straight on top of the bed.

“Mmm, your side still smells like you!” Angel rolled around and nuzzled his way into the scent and grinned happily to himself. Alastor was undoing the buttons to his shirt and slipping his jacket off.

“Are you going to need a bucket tonight?” Angel laughed.

“Nah, I’ve kept worse down than this bit of *hic* wine!” his hiccup didn’t inspire much confidence, but Alastor took him at his word. He slid into bed as Angel shuffled across to let him in before moving back over and resting his head against Alastor’s bare chest, he started placing kisses on his skin and hummed slightly. His unfocused eyes glanced up at Alastor who was just watching him.

“Say somethin’ nice…” Angel gave a silly lopsided grin. Alastor rolled his eyes at his antics but placed a hand and gently stroked Angel’s hair.

“I’m glad you had fun tonight…” Angel kissed him again.

“Did you?” Alastor paused, the event itself wasn’t really for him but Angel’s company and over joyous expression made it better. 

“I did, because you were there with me.” Angel stared at him wide-eyed.

“Really?” 

“Of course. I don’t lie to you, you know that.” Angel kissed his skin again and nodded.

“I know, you’re the best thing that happened to me down here… or ever...” Alastor didn’t really know how to respond, and continued to stroke Angel’s hair, it felt like a strange lump had formed in his throat and swallowing didn’t seem to shift it. Alastor’s usually steady heart had become slightly erratic and he glanced a look at Angel who was settling down to sleep on him, eyes now shut.

“Angel… I…” 

“Hmm?” Angel didn’t open his eyes but shuffled a small amount to indicate he was listening.

“You know how I have difficulty trying to express the correct emotion.” Angel nodded sluggishly and spoke quietly.

“Yeah… but I’m gettin’ there… I can see when shit bothers you…” 

“I know that, but what I’m trying to say, is that during our time together, I’ve come to appreciate you a great deal.” One of Angel’s eyes crept open, and he shuffled his head over and was quietly watching Alastor, fumble trying to find the right words for the situation.

“Losing you, would be less than ideal now… it’s why I wanted to protect you against the cleanse, and why I enjoy being in your company so much. I… want to share a part of myself with you and… when I did. You never tried to use it against me.” Angel’s other eye was open and he was staring very intently up at Alastor as he waited for bated breath for something he hadn’t dreamed of hearing. Alastor had begun to ramble.

“I’ve been trying to find the right way to tell you, so I’ve been reading all sorts of books about things like this and they all use the same word and I unfortunately believed that I was foolish enough to be above such things, but here we are.”

“Smiles are yo-” Alastor interrupted him and spoke quickly.

“I love you.” The room fell silent. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter turned out a bit longer than I anticipated but it's got everything in it that I wanted. Charlie doesn't have long left!


	52. Time Runs so Fast

There was a rushing sound filling Angel’s head as he stared up at Alastor’s face, he blinked and then when he spoke it was a quiet as a whisper.

“Did you just say… t-that you love me?” Alastor nodded and Angel felt his heart constricting like he had just been dumped in a vat of ice-cold water. He carefully got himself up before shifting around and clutching the radio demons neck with two of his hands.

“Actually, love me?” He sounded stunned and nothing was really processing correctly. Alastor frowned slightly.

“I told you I don’t lie…” Angel shook his head.

“But you didn’t once say you l-loved me… I thought… I-I t-thought.” Angel had started to tremble and Alastor wrapped his arms around him.

“You thought I didn’t know how to love?” Angel nodded his head a tiny amount.

“Y-Yeah…”

“Well I think this is new to me too, but we can find out what it means together, interested?” Then the smile started to spread slow at first, but soon Angel was grinning at him from ear to ear and squeezed him tightly.

“Fuck yeah I do! I really wish I wasn’t this drunk now.” Alastor raised an eyebrow and Angel answered. 

“I want you to fuck me… but I know I’ll just end up pukin’.” Alastor gave him a quick kiss.

“Thank you for being considerate to our bedsheets.” Angel blushed.

“I just didn’t want to ruin a perfect moment…”

***

Vaggie stirred awake and blinking slowly, realized there were several limbs splayed over her, turning her head in the darkened room Cherri was face down on the pillow, arm and leg cocked over Vaggie’s body and she was snoring. Vaggie wondered how much of a hangover her explosives enthusiast was going to be suffering with when she work up. She gently moved Cherri’s body off of her and got up and stretched. She moved quietly across the room and left, it was time to make sure Charlie had slept okay and opening their bedroom door found the princess propped up and reading another one of her pregnancy books, she looked over to Vaggie and smiled, there were deep shadows under her eyes.

“Morning Vaggie, you sleep okay?” Vaggie nodded and slid into the bed next to her and gently cuddled up against Charlie with a hand resting on her enormous bump.

“Yeah fine, how about you? Looks like you didn’t get much sleep.” Charlie shook her head.

“Like I said, needed to pee every hour, I’m exhausted and my feet hurt.” Vaggie moved across and kissed Charlie on the cheek. Charlie eyes glanced across and then she giggled.

“Oh, Vaggie…” The Overlord frowned and smiled perplexed.

“What?” Charlie put the book to one side and Charlie reached a hand out and gently touched her neck. Vaggie winced in surprise. 

“Your neck is covered in love bites!” Charlie trailed her fingers across the large red welts and laughed. “Cherri really wanted you last night huh?” Vaggie looked a little sheepish.

“I didn’t even notice…” Charlie tugged on Vaggie and made her shuffle closer before leaning in and gently kissing each mark.

“Feel better?” Vaggie had closed her eye in enjoyment and nodded, when Charlie was done gently nursing her neck Vaggie pulled back in their cuddling position.

“I’m going to make you breakfast in bed, you stay rested, any requests?” Charlie smiled at her.

“Could I have some porridge, with some honey in it?” Vaggie kissed her quickly.

“Of course, coming right up.”

“Will Cherri want some?” Vaggie shook her head.

“She’ll probably wake up in a couple of hours half dead… I’ll let her rest for now. Today I want to go through ordering the rest of our baby things now that we’ve had the gifts from the baby shower.” Charlie looked up at her and smiled softy.

“Can we do it in bed?” Vaggie grinned at her.

“Of course, I’ll load it up on the tablet. Right time for breakfast…” She shifted out of bed and got her bathrobe on from their en-suite. Today was going to be a lazy day and that was just fine. Getting into the kitchen she stuck the kettle on and started to measure out cups of oats and the honey for Charlie. Vaggie wasn’t particularly hungry yet. She got out a tray and put the bowl on it along with a glass of water and a small pill from a box on the side, Charlie’s medication. She took the whole thing back with her. Placing it on the table next to Charlie she settled herself down back on her side of the bed and got her tablet out. 

“Thanks.” Charlie grabbed the pill and swallowed it down with some water first, then moved onto the bowl of porridge, carefully balanced it on her bump as she ate, that always made her smile a little. Vaggie started loading up shopping for baby stuff, the selection was tiny really, since imps and other demons were the only ones who got pregnant and even that was pretty rare. All the mortal souls couldn’t, so the market demand was non-existent, still if they couldn’t find anything, Vaggie knew carpenters who could build them what they needed. Charlie was chewing contentedly on a mouthful of porridge when she spoke. 

“So how was Cherri?” Vaggie glanced a look at Charlie who was still concentrating on eating.

“What? You want details?” Charlie paused and laughed. 

“Not those kinds of details! Just, did she need you there?” Vaggie nodded.

“Yeah, she was crying… I erm, think she cried whilst we… you know.” Charlie smiled softly and remember something similar in her own past.

“Cherri loves you, I’m glad you were there for her, it probably made her whole world complete.” 

“You think so?” Charlie turned to look at Vaggie who was watching the princess.

“Yeah, I do… anyway, what are you thinking of buying? I want to paint rainbows in the babies room, so you better account for that!” Vaggie laughed and lifted the tablet so they could both see.

***

Cherri groaned and her head felt like it had been split open. Flopping over she opened her eye and everything seemed to loud and bright. 

“Fuuuuuuck.” As everything started to come into focus and the blurry shapes revealed themselves, Cherri realized she wasn’t in her bedroom. Then the memories of last night came back. She was still in Vaggie and Charlie’s house. She struggled to sit up, Cherri had drunk far too much and was definitely paying for it now. Her hair was a cluster of tangles and she couldn't even run her fingers through it before it got caught. She hung her head low and then gasped, the entire front of her body was covered in bites, she blushed hard when she remembered that Vaggie had been all over her, god she came so much last night, no wonder her body hated her today, not a drop of fluid left. From her breasts down to her thighs, it looked like a battlefield of tiny bruises. The tiny grin turned to horror when she realized that her tank top and miniskirt weren’t going to cover hardly any of them, she might see Charlie. 

“Fuck!” this was going to be embarrassing. She slid out of the bed and unsteadily got her clothes together. She didn’t wonder where Vaggie was, she assumed probably with her wife. This was their house after all, Cherri hoped that maybe she could sneak out without being seen and then get back to her place so she could just lay on the sofa all day and recover. She winced as her bra fastened tightly and squeezed down on her bruises, if it didn’t feel like there was a rock band sound testing in her skull she would have been eager for a round two, especially if it involved Vaggie running her hands all over her marks. Right now however, it was just uncomfortable. She needed the toilet too, but didn’t know where it even was. She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, opposite her the door was open and Vaggie and Charlie were resting on the bed together going through something on the tablet, they both glanced over and Cherri fidgeted. 

“How are you feeling?” Vaggie handed the tablet over to her to Charlie and got up, Cherri turned crimson when she saw all the bites that he had left on her neck. 

“Head’s fuckin’ killin’ me… Think I just wanna crawl home and die…” Cherri could see Vaggie’s eyes tracing across her body look at the marks she had left. 

“I’m going to make some lunch soon, would you like some?” Cherri shook her head.

“Nah, I just wanna get back to mine, where’s the bathroom?” 

“Just there.” Vaggie pointed a couple of doors down, Cherri nodded and moved and shut the door, Charlie called back.

“Hells Vaggie, was there a part of that girl you didn’t bite?” Vaggie looked sheepishly at her, Charlie gave an over the top pout and looked away from her as she spoke with a ‘pained’ tone.

“Might make your wife jealous…” It was about as subtle as a neon bear trap. Charlie was staring at the wall opposite and leaving the right side of her neck completely open. Vaggie smiled and rolled her eye before moving over and placing her lips on Charlie’s pale skin and sucking hard Charlie closed her eyes and whimpered. 

“When Cherri’s left forget about lunch for ten minutes okay?” Vaggie mumbled into her neck and finally pulled away a large red mark left in its place. Charlie gave her a half lidded smile and Vaggie squeezed her hand as she moved back out the room and waited for Cherri to finish. Cherri emerged and looked at Vaggie who smiled at her and walked with her past the doors towards the entrance. Charlie called out.

“It was lovely for you to come! Can’t wait to see you again.” Cherri rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

“Y-Yeah, thanks for invitin’ me and shit, I err really appreciate how chill you are with everythin’.” Charlie laughed.

“Your welcome, you’ll have to excuse me for not seeing you out, but it’ll take me a few minutes just to get out of bed!” Vaggie took Cherri’s hand and led her out.

“Thanks for coming it means a lot to me that you and Charlie can get along.” Cherri let out a nervous laugh.

“Nothin’ to do with me, Charlie’s let you sleep with me, it’s all her…” Vaggie stopped by the door and didn’t open it straight away.

“I meant you trying with all this family stuff, I know you don’t like it…” Cherri looked uncomfortable and let out a tiny sigh.

“Truth is… I kinda want it, with you, I mean… I know what I said, but I think it might be kinda fun…”

“Cherri…” Cherri blinked a couple of times and shook her head.

“It’s fine really, If I just stay your booty call… I enjoy that too! I just don’t want to ruin what we got.” Vaggie moved in and kissed her before Cherri became any more unsettled, she practically melted into her arms and they shared a long moment together. 

“We can do both you know?” Cherri gave a lopsided grin.

“I’d like that, I need to head off now, really. I’ll speak to you later? If I don’t see Charlie before your kids are due tell her good luck from me.” Vaggie nodded as she opened the door.

“Will do… see you later.” Cherri paused then quickly pecked Vaggie on the cheek.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” With that Cherri was gone, she grimaced with how bright it was outside and she slowly made her way back home. Vaggie shut the door and headed straight back to Charlie, she dropped her bathrobe half-way across the room and met her with a passionate kiss Charlie had shifted herself around slightly, she couldn’t see past her bump for when Vaggie reached around and slid two fingers inside earning a gasp of surprise as Vaggie kissed and bit down on Charlie’s neck again. 

***

Over the next week they took time off to paint the room that would be their children’s, a pale blue on the walls with a mural of clouds and rainbows, Charlie had to take frequent breaks and Vaggie had brought a chair in for Charlie to rest on as they worked. Both wearing loose fitting rough clothes as paint splashes dripped everywhere. By the time they were done, Vaggie opened a window to help the paint dry but it looked wonderful and caused Charlie to burst into tears, Vaggie moved over to cuddle with her.

“I-It’s f-feeling m-more and more r-real!” Vaggie laughed and gave her a squeeze. 

“What and the fact you can’t walk properly wasn’t?” Charlie gave a teary grin and a playful shove.

“Hey, I’m not that fat.” Vaggie kissed her just under the ear.

“I never said that, Angel’s card was right, every time I look at you I'm just like ‘damn, what a milf’ Charlie let out an absolutely ridiculous giggle.

“Alright, steady on Casanova… If you wanted my panties off so bad, why didn’t you just ask?” Vaggie gave her another kiss and turned to start gathering all the dust sheets they had put down to save the floor from the paint. 

The weeks following, Charlie had suggested it, Cherri would occasionally visit Vaggie rather her leave the house, just in case something happened. Charlie never mentioned it but as she found out after the first time, the walls felt almost paper thin. She heard practically everything, it didn't bother her that much, in fact she found it kind of exciting listening to the two of them going at it, she would play with herself for a bit before getting comfy and falling asleep. She didn’t have the stamina to keep up with the two of them, but she swore to herself that post pregnancy she could give Cherri a run for her money. 

***

“Who makes these instructions so impossibly difficult to follow!” Vaggie had screwed up the paper and tossed it across the room, she was surrounded with pieces of wood and screws attempting to put together a crib, this was the first one, she had two more to build after this. Charlie laughed.

“Are you saying the big bad Overlord was beaten by some flat pack furniture?” Vaggie turned to face her.

“ _ Hellish  _ Instructions! Bah! I’m pretty sure I can just figure it out…” Charlie settled herself comfortably to watch the inevitable meltdown. It was spectacular, turns out building furniture was not a strong point that Vaggie had, it made Charlie feel a little better, Vaggie wasn’t completely perfect, even if she was the most perfect partner that she could ever wish for. 

“Pretty sure that leg is upside down Vaggie.” Charlie could barely say it without laughing and Vaggie screamed out in frustration and started marching around the room swearing in Spanish. Charlie giggled, and Vaggie rounded on her, and Charlie had to fake a serious and concerned face.

“This is your fault you know! I’ve got another two to build after this! Couldn’t have just been one kid!” Charlie winked at her. 

“Imagine all the hugs three kids will want! You can’t say you won't love that?” Vaggie fell quiet.

“Yeah…” She turned her attention back to the abomination of furniture she had half constructed and sighed. Time to get this done.

***

It was a normal day, a normal lunchtime, a musical number was playing on the TV and Charlie was singing to her hearts content in the living room, Vaggie was washing the dishes and could hear Charlie’s singing and she smiled, no matter what Charlie’s songs were always an easy listen. It was suddenly interrupted and Charlie shouted out.

“V-Vaggie?” Vaggie dried her hands and moved towards her wife, Charlie was standing near the TV wide-eyed, a large amount of liquid had pooled at her feet.

“Did you spill your dri-” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is going to be a good one, I think I've only got a couple of Chapters left... plus an epilogue but that's more like a bonus chapter and I've already written it.
> 
> I do need help though... I am absolute garbage when it comes to naming Children... so any names you think would suit the spawn of Charlie and Vaggie would be greatly appreciated. Just a single name and whether it was a boy or girls name would be a great help. Else I'm using the old-fashioned random name generator!


	53. Birth

It was surreal, the day had finally arrived and they had prepared for it, but why did it still feel like there was almost more to do? Charlie moved across the room, wetness still stained down her legs and she grabbed Vaggie’s hand, clearly the worry was plain on her face and Charlie squeezed her hand.

“My waters broke, we still have time. It’s not instant, I’m going to have a bath. Can you call mom? I want her here too.” Vaggie snapped out of her daze and nodded.

“Of course I will. Is there, is there anything I can do?” Charlie nodded.

“Clear some space in the living room for the birth and don’t go too far, I’ll need help getting out of the bathtub.” Vaggie nodded. She had something to focus her mind on now and she concentrated on that as Charlie moved out of the room. Vaggie fumbled with her phone and dialled up Lilith’s contact. The beautiful voice answered.

“Hello Sweetheart.” 

“Charlie’s waters have broken, the babies are coming.” There was a soft sound of excitement as Lilith laughed and grinned.

“Amazing news, I’ll come over as quick as I can. I’m going to bring a couple of imps with me, I think with three little ones on their way, we’ll need the extra hands. Keep Charlie comfortable.” 

“Course I will, see you soon.” Done, good. Next job Vaggie started shifting the sofa and chairs around to make a wide open space on the floor. Moving into the bedroom she grabbed bedding and towels and a large pile of pillows and brought them back and started arranging them so Charlie could lay down comfortably, that took far too little time and now she didn’t know what to do and started nervously pacing around. 

Charlie had settled herself into a warm bath that seemed to ease the pressure off her aching lower back. She looked down and smiled at her large bump, she stroked a hand across her skin and gently whispered out.

“I’m going to meet you all very soon, I’m so excited.” She felt a cramping sensation around her stomach and back and let out a gasp, she breathed through it as her face screwed up with discomfort, it was over in about a minute and Charlie steadied her breathing.

“First contraction…” She settled herself back in the warm waters, it was going to be a long day. 

When Lilith and her small entourage of three female imps Vaggie was glad to have someone else with her. Vaggie had opened the door allowing them all to enter, the imps were carrying bags that were full of various things including what looking like a gas canister. 

“How’s Charlie doing?” Vaggie nodded along.

“She’s doing okay for now. She’s relaxing in the bath, I’ve been checking on her ever ten minutes…” Vaggie was wringing her hands as she spoke, Lilith’s expression softened.

“And how are you doing?” Vaggie was trying to keep it together, what right did she have to make a scene about how she didn’t know how to feel right now? She wasn’t the one who would be pushing three creatures out of her vagina. Vaggie felt scared, excited, nervous and a whole range of other emotions that were jumbling up her insides.

“I’m doing okay.” Lilith moved in and hugged her gently.   
  


“It’s okay to be scared too. It doesn’t make you weak.” Vaggie didn’t respond but cuddled Lilith back hard and nodded into her. Charlie’s voice called out from around the corner.

“Vaggie? Can you help me?” Vaggie pulled away and turned and started moving.

“On my way!” Getting into the bathroom Charlie gave her a weak smile.

“Can you help me get up?” Vaggie reached down to offer her hand and gently steadied Charlie as she climbed up and out of the bath. Charlie winced and clutched her stomach.

“Charlie?” The princess shook her head and was breathing hard and stayed stock still for a long time, before letting out a harsh exhalation.

“Just another contraction, they’re getting closer together…” Vaggie squeezed her hand.

“Your mom’s here now.” Charlie nodded and pulled a towel off the hook and gently dried herself before slipping on her bath robe. Something that could easily be opened up when it was finally time. They both moved together back to the living room and Lilith hugged into her daughter gently.

“How are you doing?” Charlie smiled and nodded.

“It’s starting to hurt more…” Lilith gave her a sympathetic smile. She didn’t want to say but it was only really just starting. 

“Let’s just get you comfortable, do you need anything?” Charlie started to settle herself on the pile of cushions, with some help from Vaggie to get her down. She propped her back up and started to get settled, she looked back up.

“A drink please.” Vaggie went to go and Charlie gripped hard on her hand.

“Can you stay with me?” Vaggie froze and immediately sat down next to Charlie.

“Of course I can, I won’t go anyway.” Charlie gave her a smile and then winced as she started to contract again.

“I’ll get you a drink.” Lilith floated away and the Imps that had followed her in settled themselves around and smiled at Charlie, one of them spoke out quietly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you princess… we’re here to help with the birthing…” Charlie gave a shaky smile as the contraction finally ended.

“T-Thanks, but please just call me Charlie…” They started unpacking their bags, it looked like surgical scissors and various other implements along with the canister of gas that was hooked up to a face mask. A dial was turned and a valve was tested and the hiss of gas sounded out. It was placed down just next to Charlie in easy arms reach of both her and Vaggie.

“When the pain starts to get too much, just breath that, it works best if you start breathing in at the start of the contraction.” Charlie nodded. Lilith returned with a glass of water and handed it to her daughter and settled on her other side. She gently touched Charlie’s leg as the princess drank from the glass.

“Your family’s here to support you through this, anything you need.” Charlie handed the glass back after she fully drained it.

“Thanks m- ah!” Another contraction and she was wincing she head locked up with her eye screwed shut. She was squeezing down hard on Vaggie’s hand.

“Remember to keep breathing, you told me all about your breathing exercises, remember?” Charlie nodded her head a fraction and started sucking air back. This one last longer and she was panting when the pain finally receded. She looked at Vaggie and her eyes were wide.

“I’m scared Vaggie.” Vaggie quickly kissed her cheek.

“I know Hun, me too. But we’ll get through it and I’m here for you every step of the way.” Charlie gave off a smile. Her face was getting sweaty from the constant exertions of her body tensing. Vaggie felt like she was on the verge of an emotional breakdown, but she was clutching onto Charlie’s hand. She needed her as much as Charlie needed Vaggie. Another contraction and Charlie grabbed for the face mask this time and started breathing in the gas, as it hit the peak the dulling sensation had spread throughout her body and it felt more like a dull ache than the stabbing pain, when it was over she let the mask drop and let out a long sigh.

“H-How long is this going to last?” Lilith stroked her hand.

“As long as it takes darling, your body is getting ready for the next part.” Charlie let out a frustrated groan. It turned into hours as she endured contraction after contraction as they inched steadily closer and closer together in their rhythmic pattern, Charlie’s hair was plastered over her sweaty brow. She relied more and more on the gas as the long-drawn-out pain was starting to make her cry out and swear more and more. 

Finally, it got to the point where each episode would last well over a minute with barely a minute rest in-between. One of the Imps helped move Charlie’s legs apart and nodded up to her. 

“It’s going to be time to start pushing, okay Charlie?” Charlie nodded, her heart was going ballistic and she could barely keep breathing properly. Next contraction came and with it Charlie tucked her chin down in her chest and at its height she started trying to push, nothing... The imp nodded.

“Next one, just keep trying.” Charlie let out a tiny gasp as she had a few moments before the next one, her clammy hands gripping tightly to both her mother and Vaggie. Again it came and again Charlie pushed and this time she felt something inside her shift downwards and press against her inside wall, she screamed, her grip intensified as she cried out in agony. It felt like someone was trying to force a watermelon through a toilet roll tube. The moment passed and Charlie gasped and panted.

  
“I-I C-CANT DO I-IT!” Vaggie was right there and held her grip tight.

“Yes you can! In a few moments you’re going to be a mother and we’ll get to meet our first child… you want that too right?” Charlie nodded and cried out.

“Y-YES I WANT IT.” 

“Then get ready to try again.” 

“O-OKAY. AAAAAAAH.” Charlie’s arms were shaking as she screamed again, something was shifting and she felt a burning sensation, she had her eyes screwed tight and her upper body rocked as she cried out, another pause another moment to draw in a shaky breath.

“You're doing great Charlie, one more should do it and just keep pushing and pushing for this one.” the imp was smiling up at her. Charlie could barely see, everything in her vision had gone speckled. 

“AAAAAAAAAH-FUUUUUUCK!” she pushed and strained as she clung onto Vaggie and her mother, nothing else seemed to exist in this room just the three of them and Charlie’s pain. It felt slippery and wet and with one almighty push suddenly something shifted quickly and Charlie was hit with a huge wave of relief. She gasped out and then over the sounds of her panting a tiny cry sounded out and everything fell away and was absolutely silence as Charlie stared down as a mucus coated pale little body was lifted by one of Imps and brought closer.

“Congratulations on your first daughter.” Charlie’s hands let go of Vaggie and her mother and instinctively raised up as this tiny little thing was placed down on her bare chest as it cried its tiny lungs out. Charlie gripped around her and her face crumpled. 

“V-Vaggie… it’s o-our d-daughter. S-She’s so p-precious.” Charlie held her as if clutching the most fragile thing in the universe and wept. Vaggie couldn’t hold back either and tears started rolling down her cheeks as she stared down at her daughter drawing in her first few breaths. 

“S-She’s beautiful… just like her mother.” A tiny little face was staring up at her, she was so much like Charlie, skin like perfect snow and the tiniest red rosy cheeks framing her face, wisps of that golden blonde hair all over her head. But it was her eyes, a delicate pale red and yellow, she had Vaggie’s eyes. Charlie stared down at her.

“W-Welcome to your f-family… w-we all l-love you s-so much already, a-and we’ve o-only j-just met.” One of the Imps gently approached.

“We need to cut the cord, your others will be coming soon.” Charlie sniffed loudly and noddled. The imp Gently lifted the baby girl up and moved her over to clamp down either side of the umbilical before cutting it and then swaddled the newborn infant in a dark red cloth, she turned to Vaggie.

“Would you like to hold your daughter?” Vaggie nodded and felt the softest bundle get passed to her, she almost locked up as she gently cradled her daughters head in the crook of her arm and stared down at her. Brand-new eyes staring back and Vaggie smiled whilst she continued to cry Charlie was looking up at her wife holding their daughter and her heart surged with joy at the sight.

The relief was short-lived and Charlie cried out in pain at the contrast as her second child started to shift down. Vaggie was holding her daughter so Charlie grabbed hold of Lilith with both hands and stared up at her mother.

“G-Gas!” Lilith reached across and helped her daughter breath through the hissing mask and everything had started to go dizzy and the pain was distant again. Lilith stroked Charlie’s sweaty hair and gently kissed the top of her daughters head.

“You’re doing so well, it’s going to be easier this time okay?” Charlie could only grit her teeth as she exclaimed in pain and nodded. Charlie cried out again and felt the need to start pushing so she did, and screamed again. It wasn’t as forced this time but it was raw and open instead and it hurt so incredibly badly. One of the imps shifted around.

“They’re crowning already, you’re doing so well.” Charlie clenched her jaw and screwed her face up as the sensation of a head pushing her wide open again flooded through her. It was both the most natural pain and horrifying thing to experience. Vaggie could only look on as her wife suffered, the baby girl in her arms was still crying as she was gently being rocked back and forth by Vaggie. One more deep breath, one more harrowing scream and Charlie tensed up completely as her second child was pushed out, there was more blood on the tiny body this time as the baby began to cry, Charlie had been torn and the burning sting of the physical trauma caused her to start to feel faint. Vaggie caught a glance at the red staining in between Charlie’s legs and she gave her wife a teary look. 

_ Hang in there Charlie, almost done. _

“Another baby girl, looks like they’re identical.” Charlie cradled her second daughter and it was true, she looked completely identical to the first. Charlie gently whispered through ragged and laboured breaths.

“H-Hey, b-baby g-girl… y-your s-so prec-ious I l-love y-you.” She moved and gently pressed her nose against the tiny infant and smiled through her pain. The baby was taken and wrapped in a green swaddling cloth before being handed to Lilith. She stared down at her granddaughter with wide staring eyes and a smile that was so delicate. 

“Your granddaddy is going to spoil you rotten, yes he is... yes he is.” Charlie let out a tiny whimper.

“I w-want t-this to be o-over… i-it h-hurts so fucking m-much!” Lilith gave her a soft look.

“It’s almost over darling, just one more and then you can rest…” Charlie started to cry and her shoulders shook as she nodded.

“I-I can d-do t-this. I c-can do t-this!” Vaggie smiled at her suffering wife.

“You’re the most wonderful person Charlie, you’re bringing our family into this world…” Charlie went to answer but her eyes bulged as she cried out, and tensed up, with no hands to hold she gripped tightly on the sheets underneath her as she screamed. The third child clearly was in a rush to meet everyone. 

“Almost there Charlie, just only one baby to go. You can do this.” Charlie buckled in place and screamed again, this agony was salt in a wound, she was so sore, raw and torn and now another body was being pushed out. She cried as more blood began to dribble out of her the sheets and towels were turning a dark crimson, she had her eyes screwed tight as we wished and prayed for this to be over soon.

Her whole body shook as hormones and adrenaline were being pumped through her entire system as she went into shock and screamed again. There was that wet feeling again and she pushed with all her might wanting it to be over. It wasn’t enough and she sobbed in desperation as she would have to go through another monumental wave of pain before her next attempt. Like a cresting wave it surged through her and Charlie yelled out as she started trying to push again. Then it was over, the last tiny body and been expelled from her, she had her eyes closed in relief but Charlie’s eyes snapped open quickly.

“W-Why a-aren’t they c-crying?” There was a flurry of activity beneath her as Imps were using what looking like a pipette trying to clear liquids from the childs’ throat. Charlie tried to sit up to get a better look, to see what was happening but her body had completely shut down after her ordeal and wasn’t moving. A moment stretched out and then there was a tiny splutter as lungs started working again. A collective sigh of relief sounded out and the imp presented Charlie her last baby.

“A boy.” a tiny grey skinned boy with silvery hair was blinking up at Charlie with astoundingly bright white eyes. He still wasn’t crying and Charlie gasped as she clutched him.

“M-My h-handsome b-boy, t-too t-tough to c-cry?” She held him gently against her chest, now covered in blood and fluids, Charlie didn’t care of even notice. The imps moved around.

“The placenta is coming next, but this shouldn’t hurt just a bit of discomfort… we’ll need to put stitches in to stop the bleeding.” Lilith who still holding her granddaughter shook her head.

“My daughter won’t need them, she recovers much like myself.” They bowed at the command and tended to cleaning up. Charlie winced as the placenta passed. Charlie just held onto her boy and couldn’t get over the look he was giving her. She was his whole world and Charlie was going to do everything in her power to always protect all of her children. 

“It’s time we got them feeding before they sleep. Are you ready Charlie?” Charlie nodded. The hands of an imp gently shifted her baby boy around so that his face was over her breast, top lip gently pressed against her nipple before instinct took over and he opened his mouth and was guided to latch by the imp. Charlie gasped at the sensation as her milk began to flow.

“Hold him like this.” They guided Charlie’s arm to cradle her boy and support his head with one arm.

“Looks like someone’s eager to feed.” Lilith spoke out softly as Charlie watched with fascination as her baby suckled. 

“H-He’s a h-hungry boy.” she was panting as the come down of her adrenaline has started.

“I meant you sweetheart, you’re leaking.” Charlie glanced across to see milk dribbling from her other nipple, she let out a tiny laugh.

“I t-think our e-eldest has w-waited patiently enough.” Vaggie almost didn’t want to hand her daughter over as an Imp came over but relented and they did the same and helped the baby girl latch for the first time and Charlie gently held both children so carefully. She closed her eyes as she felt both her babies tugging and suckling at her, she hurt but it was a deep ache and she just wanted to rest now. Her bleeding had stopped now that her body had turned its attention to repairing itself. Her little boy was done first and let go and was gently held and patted on his back to clear any air in his stomach. Vaggie held him afterwards and gently rocked the silent boy around. The second girl was placed down and latched which silenced her crying and Charlie held both of her identical daughters as they fed. 

“Once they’re fed, they should sleep for a solid six hours… take this time to rest too Charlie.” The imps had begun to clean and pack away the equipment and Vaggie nodded.

“Must be exhausting, being born…” Charlie frowned even with her eyes shut.

“Exhausting giving birth too…” Vaggie laughed out softly.

“And you did a wonderful job too.” Charlie sighed.

“Your damn right I did…” Lilith gently touched the top of Charlie’s head and kissed her forehead. Charlie’s two daughters were done soon after and Lilith took one to burp and Charlie gently rubbed and patted the back of her eldest. Vaggie spoke softly out.

“I think our little mister here is falling asleep. I’m going to put him down and come help you get to bed okay Charlie?” Charlie nodded and grinned when she saw his bright white eyes covered by heavy eyelids as he drifted quietly off to sleep. Vaggie moved carefully away and into their bedroom. Just past the foot of the bed she had set up all three cribs and carefully placed her son down. She took her time just to stare down at his grey face and she chewed her lip with a soft expression, she knew it was love at first sight. 

Back with Charlie her other two daughters seemed far more content at staying awake after their feed. Lilith was rocking one gently and she looked down at her.

“These two are stubborn, wonder where they get that from?” She smiled at her daughter, Charlie shook her head.

“No idea…” Vaggie returned.

“Ready to move Charlie?” Charlie looked back to her daughter she was holding.

“One more minute…” Vaggie smiled.

“Of course.” Charlie stayed on the floor in her filth uncaring, as she held her daughter before finally gently kissing her and passing her over to one of the imps and reaching her hand out for Vaggie, as Charlie stood she winced and almost tumbled back down, her legs were shaky and weak.

“Let’s shower off and then get you in bed?” Charlie nodded and leaned against Vaggie who pulled off Charlie’s stained bathrobe and helped her into their shower and stood there allowing Charlie to gently clean herself from the birth fluids coating her legs and chest. She helped her delicately dry but completely avoided Charlie’s privates, she didn’t know how much pain Charlie would be in or when they would heal but she trusted her wife to those areas. Getting her back in their bedroom they silently moved across and Vaggie pulled back the sheets to help Charlie get comfortable. Their son was still asleep and Charlie made a face like she was about to cry when she saw his sleeping little body. 

Lilith entered the room holding two babies and looking very pleased with herself, it looked like the two stubborn daughters had finally given in and fallen asleep. Vaggie moved over to gently take one and place her down in a crib too. Vaggie whispered to Charlie.

“You get some sleep, I’m going to take some of your milk out of the freezer for when they wake up. Then they can get fed at the same time?” Charlie nodded.

“Sounds good.” Lilith moved over and hugged Charlie tightly.

“You did wonderfully, if you need anything just ask, now get some rest…” Charlie hugged her back and whispered.

“Thanks mom, love you.”

“Love you too darling.” They quietly left Charlie and shut the door, Charlie took one last look at her three beautiful children before resting back and closing her eyes. She soon fell asleep as the exhaustion took over. Vaggie let out a tired sigh, she hadn’t done anything but she felt emotionally drained, that was an experience. Lilith gave her a smile.

“It’s only just started sweetheart, be there for Charlie. I’m sure she’ll need help.” Vaggie nodded.

“Of course I will. Nothing is going to stop me being there for my family.” She looked around the living room, it looked as though the Imps had taken up all the dirty sheeting away and had left, Vaggie was grateful it was one less job for her to do. She moved into the kitchen and opened the freezer before taking one of the plastic bags filled with milk that Charlie had expressed earlier that week. Lilith looked at the tiny frozen bag.

“She’ll need to pump a lot, three babies are going to be hungry.” Vaggie nodded.

“I think we plan on making sure they’re all feed at the same time, one will be by bottle whilst the other two on Charlie, then each feeding we rotate.” 

“Seems fair.” Vaggie nodded and reached into a cupboard before pulling out the plastic sterilizer and loading it up with baby bottles. She filled it up with a bit of water and turned it on. All ready and Vaggie leant her hands against the counter. 

“I’ll leave so you can get some rest too.” Vaggie smiled and hugged into Lilith.

“Let us know if you need any help. When you’re feeling up to it message me and we’ll come and visit, I know Luci will want to meet his grandchildren despite how aloof he might act.” She grinned and Vaggie nodded.

“Thanks for all your help.” 

“Of course, anything for my family. Don’t worry about seeing me out. Rest up, you’ll need it.” Lilith squeezed her hug in before letting go and leaving. Vaggie shuffled over before flopping onto the sofa that was still pushed up against the wall. She wouldn’t disturb Charlie just yet, she set an alarm on her phone for a couple of hours and settled herself down for a nap. It was surprising how quickly she fell asleep. 

The beeping of her phone woke her back up with a start and she felt refreshed, it was almost not quite sinking in that she was actually a parent and her three children were asleep in their bedroom. Vaggie stood up and quietly made her way over and listened at the door, she couldn’t hear anything and silently opened it and poked her head around. All four bodies were asleep and Vaggie smiled from her exhausted sleeping wife to gaze across to their three beautiful children. She closed the door and left them to rest. Now they would have to come up with names… Vaggie doubted they could just number them from the order in which they were born. 

But that was a discussion for another time, right now… one step at a time. It was a brand-new time of both of their existences and Vaggie didn’t want to rush a single second of it. 


	54. Names

Vaggie sat herself down after sliding the sofa back into position, taking a look around everything looked tidied away. A strange sense had descended into the room with her, she didn’t know what to do now. Charlie was still resting along with their three newborn children. Vaggie didn’t want to disturb them until they woke up and in the meantime she was sat silently on the sofa. Her hands idly bounced up and down in her thighs as she sat there, she furrowed her brow and pulled out her phone. Might as well let the other souls in her life in on the good news, who knows how manic it would get later. She called Angel first and waited for the spider to pick up.

“Hey Toots, what’s up?” Vaggie spoke quietly unsure if her voice would carry.

“Just wanted to let you know… our children arrived today.” It almost sounded like high-pitched static as Angel squealed with delight on the other end of the line and Vaggie had to hold the phone away from her ear for a moment, Angel began a tirade of questions.

  
“Are they all healthy? How’s momma? Was it a long labour? Are they adorable? No! Of course, they’re adorable, I can’t wait to see them!” Vaggie let out a soft laugh.

“Calm down Angel, you can visit when me and Charlie have settled in properly, this is still a big shock.”

“Of course Toots, I have all my fingers crossed for ya! I hope you have the best time… I’ll let Smiles know okay? Just don’t leave it too long or I’ll be breaking in to get a glimpse.” He laughed and Vaggie smiled at his enthusiasm.

“Apart from Lucifer and Lilith you’ll be the first people we invite round.”

“Better be! Can’t be an amazing uncle if I never get to see them!”

“I’ll keep that in mind, I’ve got to let other souls know, I’ll chat to you later.”

“You mean you’ve got to let Cherri know?” You could practically hear Angel’s shit eating grin. Vaggie shook her head and laughed.

“Bye Angel.” The porn star laughed.

“Take care of yourself Toots.” The call ended and Vaggie let out a soft sigh and smiled. He was such a shit stirrer but Angel Dust was loyal and always good for a laugh. It was like night and day Alastor and Angel being together, but Vaggie supposed that’s why they were so good in each other's company. Cherri’s number came up next and it took far longer for her to answer with a very groggy.

“H-Hello?” Vaggie furrowed her brow.

“Were you sleeping?” Cherri coughed to clear her throat and it sounded very phlegmy.

“Drunk a little too much last night… sleeping it off.” Vaggie stared in amazement.

“It's the middle of the afternoon!” there was a sound as Cherri was clearly rolling over on her bed.

“Drunk  **a lot** too much… whatsup? Ya know I love it when ya call, but I can't even think about a booty call now? Maybe call me back…” Vaggie laughed and she could hear Cherri flinch at the noise, Vaggie quickly quietened down.

“No, nothing like that… My children were born today.” There was a long pause.

“Fuuuuuck. How are ya doin’?”

“It’s definitely a shock, I don’t think its sunk in yet…” More sounds as Cherri fumbled around.

“Guess that means you won’t be seeing me for a while…”

“I can still make time.” 

“No, I don’t want you to… Make sure ya family is doin’ okay first before thinkin’ about me.” Vaggie sighed.

“You're my family too.” There was a groan.

“Fine, fine so I’m asking you to not see me for a little while.”

“If you’re sure?” 

“Positive, now if you don’t mind I think I can feel somethin’ makin’ its way back up.” Vaggie smiled,

“Love you, speak to you later… feel better soon.”

“Love ya too babes, I ch-, oh fu-.” There was a fumbling as it was clear Cherri was dashing for the toilet and she groaned before the line went dead. Vaggie hoped she made it in time. Putting her phone away she started idly bouncing her hands on her legs again.

“This is so weird…” She still didn’t know what to do, something came to her suddenly. Milk had been taken out for a feeding later, but there were no plans for her and Charlie. She would get some vegetables prepped and see what Charlie fancied. Vaggie would of course cook it, hopefully something like a pasta or anything where you could just throw things in a pot and cover it for thirty minutes. Pulling out the chopping board she started her prep when she heard a noise that had her putting down the knife, a little someone had clearly woken up and was beginning to cry out. Vaggie moved quickly and washed her hands before heading straight to the bedroom. Charlie was awake and had started to sit herself up but winced slightly, Vaggie looked at her with care.

“Take it easy, I’ve got this.” Vaggie moved around to where their eldest daughter had her eyes open and was crying out, she wasn't screaming but it was enough that the other two had started to wake as well. Carefully she picked her up and cradled her and spoke quietly down.

“Hush little one, I’m here, you hungry? Well I think momma’s got some food she’s made just for you? Doesn’t that sound nice?” When she turned she was surprised with how Charlie was staring at her. The princess eyes were bright and she looked close to tears, Vaggie tilted her head.

“What’s wrong?” Charlie shook hers.

“N-Nothing, just the way you're speaking to our daughter. It makes me really happy.” Vaggie moved over and gently handed the precious cargo to Charlie who shifted around a little more to get comfortable before trying to guide the baby to her nipple again. It wasn’t flawless but she got there in the end and her baby latched and Charlie flinched as she began to suckle. She grinned up at Vaggie.

“Eager little feeder this one. Pass me her sister, we’ll start with them could you feed our boy?” Vaggie nodded.

“Of course.” She got to the other blonde haired girl who had begun to also start to cry out.

“Here we are.” She carefully handed her to Charlie’s free arm who cradled her down and got her feeding too. Vaggie picked up their son and bounced him gently as she stared up at her with his crystal white eyes. He was still quiet, hadn’t made much of a peep about anything really.

“Come on mister, lets go get you some food.” Vaggie held him and carried him out of the door before calling back.

“Be back in a moment.” Charlie nodded but didn’t lift her eyes away from her two daughters that were contently feeding off of her, she looked preciously at both. Vaggie moved and started to warm up the defrosted milk in some hot water whilst swaying her boy in her arms. Testing to make sure it wasn’t too hot, she transferred the liquid to a bottle and tried to feed him. It took a little while until the instinct of the rubbery nipple came to the baby and he began to suckle away at it. She carefully paced back into the bedroom and sat down by the side of the bed and smiled at her as their three children were happily eating. Charlie spoke out first.

“We should start to think about names soon… I’ve got some ideas and wanted your opinion on them.” Vaggie nodded.

“Sounds good, I think we’ll give it a couple of days and then invite your parents round again, so your dad can meet his grandkids. We can tell them their names then too, if we’ve decided.” Charlie softly feigned insult.

“Are you suggesting that my names won’t be the best and you’ll fall in love with them immediately?” 

“Of course not, how could you even suggest such a thing?” their eyes met and they smiled, Charlie’s smile dropped and she looked serious.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too hun.” Charlie shook her head.

“I mean I love that you, that you wanted to be with me… to start a family with me. It’s all I’ve ever w-wanted…” Vaggie’s expression softened as a tear had started to roll down Charlie’s cheek.

“Hey now… I know hun… I never thought I’d get to start a family, especially hell of all places, but here we are. I’m the happiest I’ve been.” Charlie sniffed and nodded.

“Same.” 

***

It was exhausting, every few hours would be interrupted by a feeding day or night, Vaggie joined Charlie every time and fed the third child in a rotation as they had discussed. Vaggie’s eye was itching with how tired she felt, but she was getting used to the power naps. As soon as the children went down they would sleep too, during the few hours they were awake and not feeding was the frenzied time of attempting to get things done around the house. Vaggie yawned as a knock sounded out on the front door and shuffling over to it opened it to reveal Lucifer looking neutral as ever and Lilith who smiled at her and swept in for a hug.

“Sweetheart how are you both doing?” Vaggie hugged her back.

“Fine, just really tired… Charlie too.” Lilith gave her a gentle squeeze.

“Well, if you ever feel like it’s getting too much just let us know.” Vaggie nodded and showed them both inside. Charlie was waiting with the three children laying on their backs on a soft sheet in the centre of the living room, baby arms and legs kicking around as she played with them. Lilith’s expression softened and she cooed.

“My little darlings…” Lucifer stood in the living room entrance and watched with interest as Lilith glided down and crouched next to her daughter who smiled up at her. 

“Hey mom, would you like meet Aurelia, our eldest daughter?” Charlie picked up her daughter and gently craddled her with a tiny hug before offering her to Lilith who positively glowed with delight as she took her.

“Hello there Aurelia, what a beautiful golden name you have.” Aurelia just blinked up at Lilith’s smiling face, and one of the succubi’s fingers reached up to gently tickle her nose, there was a tiny sneeze and Lilith laughed.

  
“Aww, bless her. Luci you want to meet your first grandchild?” She turned and noticed he was still standing by the entrance of the room staring at her. She tilted her head and he moved closer before sitting down next to his wife. He looked a little closer and a strangely soft smile spread over his face as he looked down at the small innocent bundle that was currently wiggling around in Lilith’s arms. 

“Such a strong resemblance to you Charlotte.” Charlie gave a tiny laugh.

“Good looks must run in the family then.” Lucifer paused and then took her from Lilith’s arms without a prompt, Lilith frowned but didn’t stop him. Lucifer’s face twitched and he smiled down at the tiny baby who had gone very still and was staring up at him.

“I can see great things in your future… you’re going to be magnificent.” Lilith turned away from her husband and back to Charlie.

“So who else are we meeting today?” Charlie smiled and picked up the other identical girl.

“Aurelia’s sister... Isadora.” Lilith gave her a hug too and gently cradled her.

“They look identical! Don’t get them mixed up.” Charlie laughed.

“That’s what Vaggie said.” The grey Overlord had moved across and was picking up their son and shuffled on her knees over to sit next to Charlie.

“And our little man here is Darian.” She gently rocked him as he looked around the room. Lilith looked over at him.

“Doesn’t make much noise that one does he?” Vaggie shook her head and smiled.

“Silent warrior material, yes you are, yes you are!” she ticked a finger into his tummy and got nothing as a response. 

“Poker face of champions right here…” Lilith turned to Charlie.

“How are you doing?” Charlie gave a big smile, it was clear she was more exhausted than Vaggie.

“I’m okay… started putting cream on my… you know… they get sore with the babies on them all the time.”

“Well by the look of it you’re doing a wonderful job, they look really healthy.” Charlie blushed.

“Thanks, mom… just trying my best.” Lilith turned around to see Lucifer quite contentedly bouncing the Aurelia on his knee gently. He gazed at her and paused.

“What?” Lilith gave him a wink.

“You’re such a softie Luci.” Lucifer rolled his eyes and continued to play with his grandchild. Across her whole family and her smile was a wide as could be and a warm feeling was enveloping her, the warm feeling soon turned to a wet one and Charlie looked down and sighed.

“Not again…” Two wet patches had appeared as she had begun to leak milk through her top, she sighed and got up and moved straight over to the kitchen before grabbing two pumps and twisting on some bottles. She called back as she lifted the bottles underneath her top and began to pump away.

“I need to get some inserts for my bra, I keep leaking through my clothes… I’m like a cow at the moment.” Lilith gave her daughter a soft expression.

“It just means you’re feeding your healthy children.” 

“I know that, it’s just irritating. It really smells if i let it dry!” Vaggie nodded.

“Yeah… sour milk got nothing on gone off breast milk…” Charlie let out a soft laugh.

“Always the supportive one aren’t you?” Vaggie shrugged.

“Just calling it like I see it.” 

The rest of the visit was calm and right near the end the babies complained for another feeding. Lucifer took the chance and said farewell so they could leave them in peace, Lilith was about to say something but kept her mouth closed, both Charlie and Vaggie looked drained so she agreed to leave.

Vaggie quickly saw them to the door as Charlie set herself up on the sofa for a feeding. Lilith hugged Vaggie goodbye.

“I’m serious sweetheart, if you need anything just let us know.” Vaggie smiled and kissed her cheek

“Thanks mom, I know.” Lilith nodded and they waved farewell before Vaggie moved quickly and grabbed one of the fresh bottles of milk and picked up Aurelia carefully and sat next to Charlie. Charlie’s eyes had already begun to drift closed.

“Hey hun, you stay there… I’ll put them down for a nap once they’re done.” Charlie nodded sleepily.

“Thanks…” Aurelia luckily finished first and Vaggie gently patted her back to get rid of any air and was lucky graced by no sick up this time. She put her golden haired child down and settled her before collecting the other two off of Charlie. The princess was asleep by the time she returned, breasts still out and head rolled back on the sofa, gently rising and falling of her chest. Vaggie grabbed a blanket from the bedroom and covered her front with it before gently leaning in and kissing her forehead. Charlie snuggled into the blanket and Vaggie left her and took a nap on the bed so she could be the first response for when the children woke up.

Next was Alastor’s and Angel’s visit, and maybe Cherri too… if she could handle it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe how much I re-wrote this because I hated every word... Now with a loose estimate, I would say maybe another two chapters before this fic gets tied up and finished. Plus a little extra epilogue but that was something I had written a while ago when I started this story. 
> 
> Things on the horizon, Angel and Cherri meeting the babies... awww. Alastor trying to be emotionally available... Ooooh?
> 
> And maybe a steamy scene between Vaggie, Cherri and Charlie once they get a child sitter...


	55. Three's a Crowd?

Tender lips pressed together capturing each of their mouths completely, it was a rare moment… To have some quiet time and Charlie was laying on top of Vaggie on the sofa as hands gripped tightly onto each other. Charlie golden hair had cascaded down shrouding both of them in a golden halo, Vaggie had her eye shut as the sounds of their kisses filled the space they occupied. Grey hands gently dragged downwards before reaching up underneath Charlie top to touch her delicate pale skin. 

Vaggie couldn’t help but be in awe of Charlie’s family blood, just over a couple of weeks from giving birth and her stomach had already pulled the excess skin away and closed her stretch marks, it was flat and smooth and Vaggie bet there would be countless other mothers who would be furious with Charlie that she could just get rid of her ‘mum tum’ with no effort at all. Her hips were still a little wider and would possibly stay that way, and of course her breasts were engorged but that was certainly to be expected considering how much their three children ate.

Finger nails carefully scratched across Charlie navel, earning a shudder and a whimper from the princess, she pulled away and whispered into Vaggie’s ear.

“P-Please, I need this.” before she started to kiss at the soft skin just underneath Vaggie’s ear, the Overlord let out a harsh breath and she tensed up slightly at the sensation and a smile spread across her cheeks.

“You have to promise to be quiet, we don’t want to wake the kids…” All three of them had gone down for a nap and with the house already relatively tidy, they had some spare time and Charlie had leant in for a kiss that surprised Vaggie with how much energy she put into it before toppling her over and leading them to this. Charlie didn’t move away and just hummed a ‘mmm hmm’ in agreement as her lips continued to work their way down and now kissed at Vaggie’s shoulder as careful black nails pulled aside Vaggie’s top so she could keep kissing the skin of her shoulder. A warmth was starting to spread as Vaggie’s skin felt hot as the electrical sensation raced across her body and heating up her core, Her hand’s reached around the edges of Charlie’s top and started to gently pull it up, Charlie almost didn’t want to move but eventually relented and sat up so she was straddling Vaggie’s hips and let the top get lifted off of her and cast to the floor, she looked down and her face fell considerable.

“... Not now...” two wet spots had started to leak through her nursing bra and Charlie looked uncomfortable and crossed her arms against them to cover the sight up, and looked away embarrassed. Vaggie reached up a hand and gently held Charlie’s cheek and turned her back to face her.

“Hun, it’s okay… it's going to happen, I don’t care.” Charlie shook her head and started to shift off of Vaggie’s hips, Vaggie quickly held up her still and Charlie squirmed in place, she was still unwilling to lower her arms from the point of her shame.

“I hate it…” Vaggie looked puzzled at her.

“Why? You’re feeding our babies?” Charlie shifted her chin so she didn’t need to look at Vaggie any more.

“I’m not right now, I just wanted to be with you… why the hell is that making me leak? It ruins the mood!” It really didn’t, Vaggie didn’t care but as the second ticked by and Charlie’s wet patch grew it was clear she was loosing her buzz for their moment together. Vaggie reached up around her back and started to unclip the bra Charlie’s eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

“D-Don’t!” Vaggie didn’t stop and soon the back of her bra fell down and Charlie clutched at the cups pressed against her chest and looked even more uncomfortable, her arms had gone rigid as Vaggie gently held them.

“Trust me?” Vaggie spoke out softly as she tried to shift Charlie’s arms but the princess had her eyes shut and just silently shook her head again. Vaggie let out a quiet sigh,

“Please?” Charlie paused and then let her arms fall down to her side as her soaked bra came away, the two pads lining the inside already full to capacity and she looked miserably off to the side. Vaggie reached up and gently traced a single finger around the edges of Charlie’s breasts and across the wet contour that had formed as milk leaked down, Charlie shuddered, the whole area was so sensitive and even Vaggie’s gently touch was almost too much. Fingers slid round to Charlie’s back and gently leant her forward, Charlie still looked unhappy but allowed herself to be guided back down and Vaggie moved up and gently kissed the side of Charlie’s chest, she avoided the nipples, Vaggie knew they were pretty sore, as she pressed herself against Charlie’s skin her cheek became wet from the leakage and Charlie let out a quiet sob and pulled back.

“It’s getting on you…” Vaggie pulled away and stared straight at her.

“I don’t care, I can have a shower.” Charlie still looked tense.

“B-But your clothes…” 

“I don’t care Charlie, I can wash them too, I just want to be with you and hun, let’s be honest a bit of breast milk is hardly shocking… pretty sure when I’ve been going down on you I’ve swallowed my fair share…” Charlie flushed pink.

“Gross…” Vaggie raised an eyebrow at her.

“I know you’ve done the same with me… didn’t you like it?” Charlie was turning a slight shade of red and played with her hair.

“Yeah… I did.” 

“So, what’s the problem, you already get me pretty wet, what’s a little extra going to hurt?” Charlie let out a stupid laugh and her shoulders relaxed.

  
“Fine... you win. You’re really sure it doesn’t bother you?” Vaggie shook her head.

“It doesn’t, and it shouldn’t bother you either… we just might need to a little more cleaning up afterwards.” Charlie nodded timidly and then leant back forward and felt Vaggie’s lips against her chest once more, Charlie let out a strained whimper as she allowed herself to enjoy how it felt rather than worry about what would happen if she did enjoy it. The hand that Vaggie wasn’t using to hold onto Charlie’s back was beginning to paw at the princesses trousers and Charlie took the hint and quickly undid them with both of her hands before roughly pushing them along with her underwear, down her thighs. Vaggie pulled Charlie down so she was resting on her and kissed her again, Vaggie was more and more fiercely capturing Charlie’s lips and even though she could feel the wetness spreading on Vaggie’s top it didn’t stop Vaggie from clutching at her tightly as pressed their bodies together. Charlie moaned as she felt grey fingers begin to play with her wetting slit and she ground her hips against the hand in a fervent attempt to get a stronger connection. Vaggie took the hint and slid two fingers in deep, Charlie’s eyes rolled up as she tilted her head up, which followed by a gasp as Vaggie to the opportunity to nip at her sensitive exposed neck.

“F-Fuck, Vaggie, yes!” She ground her hips hard and clutched at the back of her wives head. Vaggie stopped and let out a small noise.

“Shhh, Charlie… you promised to be quiet.” 

“S-Sorry its just s- fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.” A third finger and slid inside and was gently curling around. Charlie bit down hard on her own lip to keep the noises coming out of her just restricted to her throat as she moaned into the sensation that was quickly spreading throughout her body. The kisses on her neck came back and as each gentle nip and flick of Vaggie’s tongue sent shivers of pleasure down Charlie’s spine, the inside of her had started to grip and squeeze around Vaggie’s fingers and Charlie chocked back a cry as she gushed straight onto Vaggie wrist and hips, her back arched and she threw her head back. She was panting hard staring hungrily down at the grey beauty, whose top had become sodden from Charlie. It was Vaggie’s turn and a pair of frantic hands started to pull away at her top as Charlie pressed herself tightly against her pressing and dragging Vaggie’s hands all over herself. 

A tiny noise escaped from their bedroom and Charlie froze.

_ No, no no no _

Vaggie let out a sigh and started to shift up he leant in and pecked Charlie on the lips.

“Looks like our playtime is over.” Charlie looked guiltily at her partner.

“But you didn’t get yours… I shouldn’t have thrown that hissy fit.” Vaggie touched her shoulder gently as she slid out from under her.

“It’s okay hun, I still had fun playing with you, it’s never one sided.” Charlie didn’t really feel better about it.

“Maybe tonight then?” Vaggie nodded.

“Sure.” Charlie got up and another tiny cry sounded out, she started to head to the bedroom.

“I’m going to make sure they’re clean and then give them a feed, get a bottle ready?” Vaggie nodded as she quickly discarded her wet clothes and made sure not to put them on Charlie’s clean trousers. She looked back and almost laughed. Two large patches of wet had coated the sofa, one from Charlie’s lactation and the other from her orgasm.

“Least they’re machine washable.” Vaggie quickie unzipped and pulled the covers off before it stained to badly on the cushions themselves and then set about getting the food ready for her children.

Vaggie knew Charlie was just trying to cheer herself up with the option of intimacy tonight, but Vaggie thought that realistically it probably wasn’t going to happen, she was right. Charlie especially was exhausted and Vaggie knew she was trying to snuggle with her that night but it was such a tired and weak attempt, so she just kissed her and said that she was too tired as well. Charlie accepted it and rolled over falling almost asleep straight away. Vaggie kissed the back of her head, she wasn’t upset, it’s just with three children, it wasn’t always going to be easy…

***

Little quirks had started to emerge, for instance Aurelia and  Isadora slept far better when they were placed in the same cot and in fact it had got so bad that they would actively cry if they weren’t next to one another. Darian remained as ever, a very quiet child and even when he was upset with a soiled nappy or hungry his cries were still far quieter than either of his sisters who could shout a house down if they put both their minds to it. It almost made it difficult to hear if he actually needed anything and Vaggie had to find herself actually making sure that he was okay rather than just assuming all was well since he was so quiet. Bath time was something that Charlie loved more than anything, three naked little babies gently cradled in a very shallow bath with Charlie as she gently washed and soaped up each of their tiny bodies as they wiggled around in her lap. Vaggie sat next to her towel at the ready to take each child and gently pad them dry before getting them dressed. There was a lot of feet kicking around and gentle splashes. It made Charlie laugh with pure joy.

“Almost done! She gently washed along the top of her little boys head, making sure no suds went in his precious eyes. Vaggie had dried and wrapped up Aurelia and Isadora and was gently holding both, one in each arm as she gently bobbed up and down in place and smiled at them.

“Alastor and Angel will be here soon, I’m going to get these two in the living room for a bit of a wiggle around. You going to be okay by yourself?” Charlie nodded.

“My little man wouldn’t give you any trouble, would you?” She turned her baby in her hands and kissed his forehead softly. Darian blinked up at up a few times and moved his dangling legs. Charlie cooed, 

“That’s right, what a little gentleman you are! We’re getting out now, so you go ahead Vaggie.” Charlie gripped on carefully and cradled her boy as she started to stand and drain the bathwater away. She got a towel and carefully dried her son before taking him into the bedroom, her own body still dripping but Charlie had already learnt that a naked baby is just asking for a mess so she got him in a nappy and placed him in the centre of their bed before drying herself, she stuck her tongue out and made faces at him as she rubbed the towel down her legs. 

“We’re going to get you in an adorable little onesie, but first mommy needs to get dressed!” Darian blinked up at her and wiggled his arms around. Charlie smiled over to him as she began to hum pulling out a fresh set of underwear and getting two nursing pads from her bedside table and sticking them to the inside of her bra, she would try to remember to change them before they got full, it was getting tiresome with all the extra tops she would get through in a day if she didn’t pay attention. Getting a light red onesie ready she helped feed her sons arms and legs through before buttoning it up and picking him up and giving him a big cuddle and kissing his cheek. Walking through into the living room Vaggie was holding a rattle above both if the girls and keeping their attentions focused on it as the colourful plastic shook and made noise. They both seemed mesmerized by it and Charlie laughed.

“I wish I could be that entertained…” Vaggie gave her a grin.

“Hun, if I got a unicorn one of these I’m pretty sure I could keep you quiet for ten minutes at least.” Charlie opened her mouth to protest but then thought that maybe Vaggie would actually get her one and shut her mouth. She placed Darian down next to her sisters so he could watch the rattle too.

“I’m getting some water, you want a drink?” Vaggie shook her head and Charlie moved away and into the kitchen just in time for the doorbell to go off, she called back.

“I’ll get it.” She quickly filled up a glass with water from the tap and then moved towards the front door taking a large sip as she went. She paused and put the glass down before opening the door, lucky thing too. Angel bounded into a hug and wrapped several pairs of arms around her and squeezed tightly.

“Here’s the baby momma!” Angel paused and his hands felt a little bit more frisky than usual earning a loud,

“Hey! Watch your hands!” Angel laughed and pulled away.

“Fuckin’ hell Charlie you’re looking good for someone who’s just popped out three kiddos!” Charlie smiled and briefly flushed red.

“Nice to see you too Angel, Alastor.” She turned and smiled at the radio demon who had remained stationary by the doorway as Angel had barged in first, he inclined his head.

“Charlie, glad to see you have your health.”

“Err, thanks. Come on in, everyone is in the living room.” Angel clapped his hands and squealed before dashing around Charlie and moving straight into the house. Alastor sighed.

“You’ll have to excuse him, he’s been insufferable recently since he knew he was going to be meeting your children.” Alastor ran a clawed hand into his hair and sighed again.

“... Quite insistent.” Charlie grinned as Alastor stepped in and she shut the door.

“Well, it's an exciting time! Would you care for a drink at all?” She picked her water back up and took another sip, Alastor shook his head.

“I’ll be fine… Don’t give Angel any coffee, he’s hyper enough as it is right now…” There was a gasp sounding out from the living room and then.

“They’re so precious! OH, MA. GAWD!” Squealing followed and it sounded like a balloon was being deflated and thrashed around the room. Alastor rolled his eyes and Charlie couldn’t help but laugh. Entering the room Angel was laying on his back on the floor with a grin spread from ear to ear, he had all 3 pairs of arms out and was cradling Charlie’s entire brood and giggling at their adorable faces. Vaggie could only stare as Angel gave each child a raspberry kiss and cooed at their little faces.

“I want to eat them! They’re so CUUUUUTE!” He sat up and brought each child up to his face and nuzzled them and made munching sounds and giving them all more raspberries. Charlie laughed and Alastor let out a pained sigh.

“... Angel.” Angel was clutching the three to his chest as little hands reach out to grab and touch his soft fur and he snapped his head round to stare at Alastor.

“Shut up Smiles! This might be the only chance I get!” His eyes narrowed and he grinned up at the radio demon.

“Unless you wanna adopt?” Vaggie couldn’t be sure, but swore she saw a moment when Alastor’s cheeks had flushed red before returning to their usual ashen tones and he rolled his eyes.

“Fine, feel free to embarrass yourself… Charlie, you know what my dear? I think I’ve changed my mind, you wouldn’t happen to have any fruit tea?” Charlie nodded.

“Yeah, follow me I think my dad left some for when he visits, I’m sure he won’t mind.” Alastor feeling rather relieved with himself followed Charlie to the kitchen leaving Vaggie and Angel alone. Angel had placed the other children down and was gently prying Isidora off his fur.

“Strong little grip.” He smiled down at her as tiny fingers came free and it almost looked like she frowned before Angel placed her down next to the others and started playing with all of their tummies. 

“Yeah, they can be a real handful at times…” Angel paused but didn’t look up from the children he was playing with.

“Speakin’ of a handful, Cherri called me a couple nights ago…” Vaggie didn’t quite like the tone, and Angel was too busy playing and cooing away to give any real context.

“Was it late at night?” 

“Yup…” Vaggie groaned.

“Drunk crying?” Angel let out a tight laugh from his chest.

“So you’ve heard it too?” 

“Yeah, once or twice…” Angel grinned.

“She gets in a proper fuckin’ state… if she starts gettin’ all emotional and shit when she’s had too much… I think it’s the vodka ya know? She’s been wasted with me on all kinds of shit but as soon as that bitch touches that stuff she goes sideways fast.” Vaggie rubbed her face and sighed.

“What was it about this time?” 

“Do ya even need to ask?” Vaggie pursed her lips.

“What about me this time?” Angel shifted around and sat down his legs outstretched in front of him on the floor and he picked up all three children and started bouncing them on his knees.

“Ya know I ain’t a snitch, but Cherri’s ma co-bitch, and I ain’t known you to do the dirty on anyone.” 

“My lips are sealed.” 

“She’s so fuckin’ in love with you it’s almost making me want to puke.” Vaggie gave him a deadpan stare.

“How romantic.” Angel rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, I mean if anyone can take advantage of her it’ll be you… so don’t you think for one second that just cos you’ve got a bunch of adorable kids, I ain’t going to cause you shit if you hurt her.” He gave Vaggie a serious look before it cracked into a wide smile as a little hand was tugging on one if his hands and he turned back to give more tummy tickles. Vaggie thought it was rather nice of Angel to care so much about a friend. Vaggie was never going to betray Cherri, it wasn’t something she felt she could ever do, to anyone really. She just got angry with assholes who deserved it. 

“You know I’m not going to do that.” 

“Yeah, I know… Charlie okay with it? She wasn’t very good at dealin’ with this kinda shit before.” Vaggie let out a laugh.

“Yeah, I know what you mean but Charlie’s doing fine, she’s actually been trying to get us all together.” Vaggie stared before cackling into laughter.

“That kinky bitch! You know Cherri’s gunna have a fuckin’ meltdown if that happens.” Vaggie smiled, god he was right and the thought of Cherri’s embarrassed expression at the whole thing made her want to see it even more, as long as she was comfortable anyway.

“Not a word to anyone though!” Angel shook his head.

“Course not, you three have your fun, I just want details next time I'm here!” Vaggie shook her head and Angel pouted.

“You can get them from Cherri.” 

“Ugh, that’s not fun, she doesn’t spill anything about you!” Vaggie shrugged.

“Well I guess that means you won’t be getting any details then.” 

***

Why was it so difficult just to knock on a goddamn door? Cherri stood outside on the street wringing her hands with worry as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. She had been invited, her visit was expected but why was she still nervous about it? She let out a harsh breath and managed to force a wavering smile as her hand shook slightly as she pressed the doorbell. 

Cherri immediately took a step back, and for a strange moment thought about running, but soon she heard footsteps and the door opened, her chance for escape had gone by. Her worries vanished when Vaggie appeared on the other side, still beautiful as ever and still everything that Cherri could hope for, her smile turned into a bashful one as they embraced in the doorway and she just about managed to say.

“Missed ya.” Vaggie gave her a squeeze,

“I missed you too. You want to come in? Or should we just stay like this?” Cherri let go and smiled as she stepped in, honestly she could have just stayed holding Vaggie for hours, but that wasn’t why she was visiting tonight. Vaggie was speaking softly as they moved through the house, she held Cherri’s hand tightly

“You’re in luck you know, they’ve just gone down for some sleep, so you don’t have to hold them.” Cherri fidgeted.

“Kids, aren’t really my thing…” They passed by the living room and Charlie was sat on the sofa with a glass of wine in her hand and she waved.

“Hey Cherri. You okay?” The bomber nodded awkwardly and smiled at Charlie, she seemed so natural with everything that was going on and it still was strange.

“Y-Yeah, doin’ fine. How’s you? After the kids and stuff?” Charlie beamed at her.

“I’m doing great thanks, We’ve been blessed with three healthy children.” Cherri nodded as she was tugged along into the hallway leading to the bedroom, Charlie grinned a little to herself before taking another sip of wine. 

Vaggie quietly opened the door and didn’t turn on the light in the bedroom so it was just the illumination of the hallway that filtered in, she stepped in and Cherri nervously stood at the doorway and looked onwards. Vaggie turned to see that she had stopped and smiled before reaching out and gently tugging her across. Cherri looked down at the cots and the tiny forms that were sleeping in them. One was like a tiny Vaggie and the other two she couldn’t tell apart but were clearly the spiting image of Charlie at that age. She looked at them with their tiny eyelids shut and quiet breathing before looking at Vaggie and nodding that she was done. They left and as Vaggie shut the door Cherri spoke out. 

“They’re cute…” Vaggie smiled.

“Thanks, but still not your thing?” Cherri shook her head and felt a bit silly.

“Not really into kids… sorry.” Vaggie leant in and kissed her quickly on the cheek earning a blush.

“That’s okay Cherri, you know I love you just the way you are.” Cherri’s large cross pupil drifting down Vaggie’s face and she nodded.

“I love ya too… I really do.” Vaggie squeezed her hand.

“Come on, want to relax on the sofa? Cherri nodded and allowed herself to be led away. Getting into the room Charlie was on her feet with her wine glass that was empty. A smile slowly crept on her face and she moved over to the two of them.

“Cherri, would you like a glass of wine? Vaggie doesn’t really drink it and I only have a glass a night so it’ll spoil.”

“Er, sure?” Charlie smiled.

“Great, well come with me then… Vaggie could you get something on the TV to watch?” Vaggie paused and took a long time to stare at Charlie who smiled sweetly at her. She was up to something…

“... Sure, Hun.” Vaggie let go and Charlie practically dragged Cherri away into the kitchen and then shut the door behind her. Vaggie frowned and moved over to the sofa and turned on the TV trying to find some good background listening. She glanced over at the kitchen again and wondered what the hell Charlie was up to. 

“... What do you think?” Charlie was looking at Cherri quite intently and the poor girl had gone completely crimson.

“I m-mean, sure… but w-why like that?” Charlie gave a quick glance at door before turning back.

“Be honest with me, you and I both know what Vaggie’s like in bed… she likes to take control and you know… makes us lose it.” Cherri couldn’t blush any more if she wanted to but she nodded, it certainly was true, Vaggie could turn her into a mewling screaming mess with the right touch and she was almost imperial about the way she took the reins.

“Y-Yeah.” Charlie chewed her lip and she whispered.

“I think we could get our own back… wouldn’t you want to see Vaggie like that? I know I do…” Cherri paused and then a smile started to spread at the thought.

“Yeah… I think I want to fuckin’ see that too.” Charlie’s mischievous face leaned in and they both started to conspire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got one proper chapter to go, and you can expect a little smattering of RadioDust and then a huge gushing splash of smut from the Chaggie Bomb. So fair warning there.
> 
> This will be followed by two epilogue parts for a more slice of life affair, one set in the immediate now and then the next part several years later. 
> 
> Don't expect much I think they're only going to be a thousand or so words each epilogue.
> 
> Fair warning, the first one might not be everyone's cup of tea and that's why I'm segregating it from the others. But it meant a lot to me and I had written it about half this story ago. The second and final final part. Will hopefully be full of that fluff that people love so much :D
> 
> Anyway, This might be done over the weekend but I'm certainly not going to rush myself with anything.


	56. One Bed to Share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairly hefty smutty warning with this chapter...

“Did you think this is how it would be?” Alastor blinked and then looked back at Angel Dust as he was rummaging in the fridge, they were both in the kitchen and the spider was helping the radio demon prepare dinner under  **heavy** supervision. 

“You’ll have to be more specific my dear. About dinner?” Angel let out a little laugh as he pulled out the plate of chicken breasts and passed them to Alastor who started dicing at incredible speed.

“Nah… I mean like, in hell? Did you even think there was one?” Alastor paused, he hardly ever put thought into his past… the living realm, his beginnings.

“Yes, well no… I knew where I was destined to go. My activities guaranteed it and my studies into the occult taught me all I needed to prepare.” Angel grinned at him.

“Always prepared ain't’cha Smiles? I didn’t believe in this heaven and hell shit. Well ‘till I ended up here, first I thought fuck… those priests were onto somethin’ and I was going get, I dunno tortured forever… then it turned out this place is just like up above, seedy as fuck… I knew I could work with that…” Alastor dumped the chicken in the large wide bottomed pan and added a drizzle of oil as they began to fry up nicely. Angel took the moment of spare time to wrap arms around Alastor from behind and gave him a hug and spoke into his back.

“Didn’t ever think I’d find someone like you here…” Alastor smiled to himself.

“A murderer?” Angel scoffed.

“No…”

“A sadist then?” 

“Smiles...” 

“A worshipper of the occult?” Angel rolled his eye as Alastor continued his game.

“Someone I could fall for…” Alastor gently gripped onto Angels hands and pried them off his chest.

“Angel, the chicken will burn.” Angel shook his head and stepped back.

“Always the perfectionist?” Alastor mixed the chicken around before pouring in the stock and adding rice. 

“I have a standard I like to follow, you know this.” 

“Yeah, Smiles… I know.” Angel’s eyes stared up at the back of Alastor’s head as he continued cooking. Alastor paused for a moment.

“I never thought I would either.” that made the spider smile, he didn’t know what to call what he and Alastor had, it certainly wasn’t regular but then nothing about the tall radio demon ever was. It didn’t matter, Angel loved him and Alastor in his own awkward way loved him back. That’s all that mattered and Angel felt safe around him. Alastor had given him freedom and happiness to be himself without ever seemingly like he was trying to lord it over him. He might speak with a formal tone, but it never seemed to be about being above Angel. The radio demon turned and looked down at the spider now that the food had a lid covering it and was beginning to simmer away. Angel moved in and they both embraced, Angel nuzzled into Alastor’s jacket and hummed when he felt clawed fingers running through his hair. 

Whatever the future held, they would do it together. 

***

Vaggie couldn’t really believe it, but Charlie had insisted and Cherri strangely had agreed to a date far quicker than she anticipated. It made her stomach squirm with nerves, how did this even happen? Her wife made an off comment once whilst on a video call to her mistress whilst they were busy with one another and now apparently that meant a threesome was on the horizon. Vaggie was getting ready and trying to decide what to wear… this was still their first night out for while so she wanted to get dressed up for the occasion. 

Charlie’s part succubus, maybe that’s why her inhibitions were so low? I mean they were all in hell it certainly wasn't about wholesome family content down here. Orgies and wild parties were a normal sight. Vaggie jumped slightly when a pair of hands wrapped their way around her waist. 

“You look lost?” Charlie’s head appeared as she rested her chin on Vaggie’s shoulder and kissed her cheek. Vaggie frowned.

“Wondering what to wear tonight…” Charlie let out a tiny laugh.

“The most important decision of your life! What do you think about my outfit?” She stepped back and Vaggie turned around and her eye widened. Charlie was wearing a very tight-fitting red dress that hugged her figure from the deep neckline that flaunted her perfect alabaster skin down to her tip of her navel. The skirt ended halfway down her thighs and she was in heels that shapely showed off her calves. It was like a totally different demoness was standing in front of her. Gone were the casual slacks and post maternity clothes. She was wearing a sharp black bra that pushed up her cleavage, the black material was visible as it crossed the empty gap the red dress left. The dress was silky and thin as a spiders gossamer. With light behind her it showed off her entire form and the black outline of her very scanty underwear that snugly hugged her hips. Vaggie let out a ragged exhalation.

“F-Fuck…” Charlie grinned at her,

“I take it you approve then?” Vaggie moved in and quickly kissed the blonde one of her hands dragged up the back of her bare thigh and lifted the skirt before cupping and squeezing an ass cheek, Charlie made a noise at the back of her throat and brought two hands up and gently pushed Vaggie off, she relented but was unhappy about it. Charlie gave her a mischievous smile and chewed her lip, the sight made Vaggie’s blood heat up.

“Down girl!… didn’t anyone ever tell you, you need to dine a woman first?” Vaggie face was flushed and she gave her an intense stare.

“I’d pay for a year of dinner dates to get you out of that dress right now.” Charlie gave her a wink but moved past her, the view from behind was even worse, and it made Vaggie’s hands clench. It had a half open back and Charlie’s skin was just aching to be touched, to have fingernails drag down it. Before she had chance to make good on her imagination, Charlie had got into the bathroom and put a bathrobe over her outfit. Vaggie raised an eyebrow, Charlie shrugged.

“I’m not risking throw up on this, I’ve got to make sure our little ones are settled for when my parents arrive.” Charlie moved out the room and left Vaggie with a strange sense of frustration as she turned back to her own wardrobe. 

Charlie’s small bag with a long thin looping handle was sat on the sofa and their three children were wiggling on a mat on the floor quite content, they had been bathed, fed and changed so hopefully the only thing needed tonight would be the feedings and maybe a change of nappies. She smiled down at them and her heart pined away for the fact she would be separated from them for the first time.

Unclipping her bag she made sure that she had plenty of spare nursing pads, she would have to check in the bathroom if she felt it starting to make sure nothing spilt out, this night had to be perfect. Next she grabbed her phone and quickly looked over her last conversation with Cherri, she had been secretly messaging her for the last week when a date had been set. 

**You good Cherri?**

**_Yh, just never done anythin like this b4_ **

**We don’t have to go through with it, if you’re uncomfortable?**

**_Fucking kiddin? I can’t wait to see Vaggie’s face, holy shit u have no idea how bad she’s teased me about all kinds of shit… I’m going to get revenge for all of that._ **

**Is it weird if I say its kinda really exiting me?**

**_Yh, I know what u mean, don’t be gentle, k?_ **

Charlie grinned, Vaggie had no idea how good this was going to be… She lay down and cuddled with her children and tickled the exposed wiggling feet.

“I’m going to miss you tonight my little darlings… but both your momma’s need a night out… I know you’ll be good for grandma and grandpa right?” She kissed at the tiny feet and smiled down at her three precious children. 

“Of course, you’re little angels… well quarter fallen angels. I still think that counts!” The doorbell went off and Charlie sat up.

“Think that’s them! Don’t go running off anywhere alright?” She gave them all a big smile and laughed as she got up and headed to the front door. Charlie opened it and moved into a hug from both her parents and squeezed tightly.

“Thanks mom, dad! We really appreciate this!” Lilith smiled softly.

“You need a night to yourselves and I want some time with my grandkids!” Charlie stepped back and grinned.

“This one’s for Vaggie I think.” Lilith raised an eyebrow as that mischievous glint flashed across charlie’s face. 

“A surprise planned?” Charlie didn’t say anything but gave a tiny nod.

“Well we won’t say a word, will we Luci?” Lucifer looked at his wife.

“Why would I ever want to?” Lilith stared at him blankly.

“Because, it’s you…” Lucifer’s smile slowly spread across his face.

“My love, how can I ever hide anything from you, when you know me so well.” Lilith rolled her eyes and gripped his arm and moved inside with him. They made their way into living room and Lilith immediately swooped down and started playing her the children. Charlie smiled at the joy that was clear on her mothers face.

“There should be plenty of milk in the fridge, bottles have already been sterilized, just top it up after each feed, if you need more milk there’s some stored in the freezer. Okay?” Lilith nodded that she heard but her head was bent low as she gave butterfly kisses all over the three babies and tickled them. Lucifer spoke out.

“I certainly heard you Charlotte.” Charlie grinned at him. Lucifer continued,

“So you’ll be returning here in the morning?” Charlie nodded and looked sheepish.

“That’s not going to problem, is it? I’ve changed the bedding in our bedroom so you can sleep there…” Lucifer gave his daughter a deadpan stare.

“I choose to sleep, I don’t require it… I’ll be fine. I haven’t seen your mother like this since you were a child…” His gaze was cast over his wife and the tiniest of sighs passed by his lips as he recalled what could only be described as a happy memory. Charlie gave a soft look towards her father, there was a heart in there… somewhere. 

“Right, well now that I’m not going to get a foot or hand in my face, I’m going to put on some makeup and make sure Vaggie’s all ready.” Lilith nodded again but was still not taking her eyes away from her grandchildren and laughed as they wiggled around. Charlie moved back to the bedroom in time to see Vaggie dropping the puffy black skirt past the garter she had worn with her tights and very delicate lacy underwear. Charlie smiled and pretended she hadn’t seen. Vaggie had tied her hair back tightly and was wearing a corset, she looked sophisticated and beautiful, a true look for an Overlord of hell. Charlie called out.

“Parents are here, you about ready?” Vaggie turned and Charlie blushed when she felt Vaggie’s eye run up and down her body again as she took off the bathrobe. 

“Just about…” She had started to put on dark arm length gloves. Charlie moved to their bathroom.

“Just gotta put on a little makeup and then I’m good! Do you want to call Cherri make sure she’s ready?” 

“Sure, Hun…” Charlie paused and stuck her head through the doorway to look at her.

“You okay Vaggie?” Vaggie fidgeted a little.

“It’s just that, isn’t this a little weird for you? Having dinner together and then… you know?” Charlie shrugged.

“Not really… I mean I think it’ll be kinda fun… do you think Cherri’s going to be okay?” Vaggie paused.

“She said she was fine, but Cherri has a habit of bottling up issues until it boils over… if she’s not comfortable it might get… messy. So don’t take it badly if this doesn’t go how you think it will…” Charlie feigned a concerned look.

“I’m not going to start a fight with her if she gets a bit out of hand. Don’t worry.” Vaggie took a deep breath and nodded.

“Thanks, I think it’ll go fine anyway.” Charlie’s head disappeared to start putting on her makeup, Vaggie got her phone and called Cherri. When she answered there was a fumble of fabric.

“Hey Cherri, you doing alright?”

“Yo, yeah just getting dressed up for tonight. What’s up?”

“Just letting you know we’ll be getting ready to leave soon, so will you be able to meet us there in half an hour?” 

“Should do… Hey this place isn't swanky, is it?” 

“Er, not really… why?” 

“Tryin’ to decide how much to show off…” Vaggie laughed

“You know I don’t care what you want to wear.” Cherri snorted.

“Yeah sure, fuck off if you think I’ll let myself get upstaged by your wife tryin’ to show me up.” Vaggie looked alarmed.

“Wait, what? You don’t think Charlie’s going to do that, do you?” 

“I’m just prepared that’s all, anyway got to run, see ya laters babe.” The call ended and Vaggie stared at the phone in her hand and suddenly got a wave of worry to mix with her nerves, hopefully it was nothing… Cherri just being Cherri. Charlie came back into the bedroom, eyeshadow highlighting her face and a dark red glossy lipsticks, she gave a sultry smile and batted her eyelashes at Vaggie.

“What do you think?” Vaggie tried to smile but it faltered slightly.

“You look amazing, but I didn’t think we were getting this dressed up.” Charlie moved closed and gently linked her arms with her wife.

“I just want everyone to know you’ve got the **best** wife willing to look her best for you…” That answer wasn't very comforting and Vaggie stopped in her tracks and Charlie turned to look at her as she brushed her hair across and over one of her shoulders revealing her delicate neck on the other side. 

“You’re not trying to show Cherri up at all, are you?” Charlie blinked.

“Of course not, It’s not a competition, unless you want it to be?” Vaggie shook her head.

“Not at all!” Charlie gave her a sweet smile and they moved away,

“Then everything’s fine!” Vaggie wasn’t sure but could have sworn Charlie had muttered something under her breath.

“Not like it would be hard to beat that whore…” She was going to say something but Charlie had suddenly unlinked her arm and moved straight into the living room leaving Vaggie standing there. 

“Oh no…” She took a deep breath in, counted to four and exhaled. She was sure everyone was nervous and tensions were naturally high. Vaggie moved into time to see Lilith looking over Charlie as she spun in place on her heels.

“Absolutely stunning darling.” Charlie beamed at her.

“Thanks, mom! I feel like showing off a little tonight, you know really enjoy myself!” Lilith smiled and hey eyes moved over to Vaggie.

“Wonderful to see you sweetheart, you look beautiful too… enjoy yourselves tonight!” Vaggie smiled.

“I’m sure we will.” her eyes darted to Charlie momentarily who had a smile fixed on her face. The princess moved in and didn’t risk getting to close for fear of potential splash zone.

“Bye bye little ones! Both your mommas love you! See you tomorrow, you be good!” She turned her attention to Lilith and Lucifer. 

“Another half an hour of play time, but then you should get them ready for bed and feeding okay? Any problems just call me!” Lilith got up and moved over to gently hug first Charlie and then Vaggie.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine… you get going, don’t want to be late.” They waved their farewells and got outside. Charlie looked back and met Vaggie’s gaze. They held hands and the grey soul squeezed her hand.

“They’ll be fine.” Charlie nodded.

“Yeah… just feel’s weird… anyway, let’s get a cab.” 

***

The restaurant was a place chosen by Vaggie, somewhere that served a good selection but wasn’t too upper class for Cherri, the manager had given her the best seats in the house, a visit from an Overlord was a special deal and they even cleared the surrounding tables to keep the noise down. The place also a bar across the way for drinks and cocktails. Charlie had clapped at the sight and had tugged on Vaggie’s arm.

“I’m going to get the cocktail with the biggest umbrella!” Vaggie laughed and looked at Charlie’s excited face.

“Just be careful you don’t drink too much.” Charlie waved a hand dismissively.

“It’ll be fine Vaggie! We’re eating tonight.” They had arrived first, Cherri hadn’t shown up yet, so they sat down and waited, Vaggie could see the eyes of the other patrons falling on Charlie and her outfit and how tightly she clung to Vaggie’s side, she was with the Overlord, so no one would dare try anything.

“I’m going to get us our first few, you want a beer?” Vaggie sat down and nodded.

“Thanks Charlie.” Charlie moved away and swung her hips as she went, the light easily catching the outline of her underwear behind her dress. Now they were in public it looked even more scandalous. A few minutes later Charlie returned clutching a beer and a huge colourful cocktail with fruit and a tiny umbrella sticking out if it. Vaggie rolled her eye, Charlie gave her a huge grin and she took a sip and then shuddered. 

“Wow, that’s got a kick to it!” 

“Can I try?” Charlie batted her hand away and covered the top of her cocktail with her other hand.

“You had your chance when I asked what drink you wanted! Get your own!” Vaggie laughed and shook her head. But caught a glimpse of the demoness approach and it looks like Cherri was on time, and oh god. The bomber was wearing a miniskirt that barely covered her ass, and it looked like she was out for the kill tonight, a tight black top that just about covered her heaving cleavage and it frankly looked like it was ready to burst open, it was cut just below the shadow of her tits and showed off her entire lower back and stomach, long legs but no tights this time that ended in ankle high-heeled boots, her shoulders were bare and on show, freckled skin seemed to glint in the light and it was clear she wasn’t wearing a bra of any kind, Vaggie could see the nipples poking though Cherri’s top. She gave Vaggie a big grin as both her and Charlie stood up to greet her.

“Hey Cherri.” Vaggie went for a hug but Cherri pulled her straight into an open mouth kiss. It lasted for a few moments and Vaggie’s eye darted around. Charlie’s jaw clenched when they parted. She spoke and it seemed almost a little forced.

“Hey Cherri nice outfit, I love how you don’t care how you come across!” Vaggie blinked, did Charlie really mean for it to sound like that? Cherri smiled tightened.

“Hey Charlie, lookin’ good tonight, it's amazin’ how well push up bra’s work. If I had cute, tiny tits like yours. I'd probably do the same.” It fell deadly silent as Cherri smiled at Charlie who was just smiling back. Vaggie swallowed.

“H-Hey Cherri, you want me to get you a drink?” Cherri turned to look at her.

“Vodka and coke, thanks babe.” Cherri sat down and Vaggie took a step forward and looked back. Charlie slowly descended back down to her seat and glanced back to Vaggie and smiled. Vaggie prayed that there wouldn't be anything else by the time she returned and she moved quickly. Cherri turned in her seat and watched her walk away, before turning back and facing Charlie and they both snorted into silent fits of laughter.

“Fuckin’ hell that was fun.” Charlie nodded in agreement.

“I bet Vaggie’s having a panic attack about it already…” Cherri glanced back to see Vaggie talking with the bartender. Still way out of earshot. 

“What’s next?” Charlie drummed her fingers on the table…

“I mean, low-hanging fruit, but length of your skirt?” Cherri cracked into a grin,

“Pfft, too easy if you wanna rip into someone go for a soft spot… me just bein’ Vaggie’s side piece.” Charlie face went still.

“That alright?” Cherri shrugged.

“If it weren’t I wouldn’t have said anythin’ But it’ll make Vaggie shit herself.” Charlie drained the rest of the cocktail in her hand and Cherri tilted her head.

“What’s in that?” Charlie shrugged.

“Just fruit juice… I’m going to go through a lot of them tonight… Literally use anything about me recovering from giving birth.” Cherri gave her a dead eyed stare.

“Yeah, but Charlie… you look fuckin’ amazing so, that ain’t even remotely believable.” Charlie blushed hard.

“Thanks, well I mean I’d say stick with the boob size… or the fact I need to wear nursing pads…” A flash of inspiration and she snapped her fingers.

“How about I’m so scared of loosing Vaggie I couldn’t say no to her wanting to be with you in case she left me?” Cherri nodded and laughed.

“Tonight’s gunna be fuckin’ rad.”

“You still up for how it’s going to end?” 

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see Vaggie’s face.”

Charlie’s face fell very neutral and she leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. Cherri took the hint and look disinterested in a different direction. When Vaggie approached she wondered if they had sat in silence the entire time, was this whole thing a huge mistake. She placed the drink down and sat down in between both of them. Charlie got up.

“Getting another one,” Vaggie looked at the empty glass and back up at Charlie.

“You sure you want to get another one? We haven’t even ordered yet.” Cherri smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, doesn’t seem very responsible. Thought you were supposed to turn into that when you popped out some kids.” Charlie chose to ignore that.

“I already know what I want so you go look through the menu…” Charlie left in a hurry and Vaggie stared at Cherri who had picked up the menu on the table and had started to browse.

“Are you okay Cherri?” Cherri nodded but didn’t look up.

“Doin’ fine, it’s nice to be out with you again.” Vaggie placed both hands on the table and let out a sigh.

“This is for Charlie too, I think you might be being a little bit insensitive?” Cherri paused and looked up at her.

“Hey! I didn’t start slinging shit, just cos she’s your wife doesn’t mean she can walk all over me!” Vaggie shook her head.

“I’m sure Charlie didn’t mean it like that, she’s been cooped up too, it’s probably just stress Look if you're not comfortable with this we can just have a meal and that’s it.” Cherri frowned.

“What, and puss out? Yeah… no.” Vaggie rubbed fingers into her temple.

“Just please try to be nice…” 

“Course I’m gunna be fuckin’ nice as long as Charlie’s not a bitch about it.” Vaggie’s mouth fell open, Charlie was returning with two of the fruity cocktails again, one already half drained when she sat down she grinned at Vaggie.

“One for the road, one for the table!” She drained it and placed it next to her first empty glass. Vaggie had a look of concern and she reached out and grabbed her own beer and took a swift drink.

***

It was snarky comment followed by snide remarks for the entire evening and Vaggie was trying her best at damage control but for some reason both girls were at each others throats. Relief came when the meal arrived and conversation dried up but Vaggie was starting to think that tonight was an awful idea, but it wasn’t even her idea! It was theirs! Vaggie paid for the meal when they were all done and was hoping that maybe one of them would say something, to call it off. If not she would. Vaggie was flanked either side by Charlie and Cherri and they both held her hand as they stepped out into the night air.

“So we doin this thing?” Cherri spoke out and Vaggie looked at Charlie who had a strangely stern expression.

“I’m down with it if you are Cherri.” The bomber almost seemed to sneer.

“Course I am…” Vaggie let out a sigh.

“Maybe we could do this another time? I’m not sure if I’m feeling it.” Both Cherri and Charlie looked at her.

“But this was our night out…”

“I was lookin’ forward to a night with you… I’ve missed you.” Vaggie stared at both of them in exasperation.

“Then why have you been fighting like cats and dogs!” Charlie looked sheepish, 

“Sorry, just nerves I guess.” Cherri let go of Vaggie’s hand and stared at her.

“It’s just been hard not havin’ you around.” Vaggie looked at her and just behind Vaggie’s head Charlie’s mischievous smile grew wide and she spoke with a feigned expression of regret.

“What if we promise not to fight any more and try to get on for the rest of the night?” Cherri had to fight off the urge to start laughing as she nodded.

“Yeah… yeah no more shit from either of us? Spend the night together, yeah?” Charlie’s smile dropped as Vaggie looked between them.

“Okay… but honestly if this is too weird please just someone say something.” Charlie squeezed her hand.

“Of course we will.” Vaggie relented.

“Okay, let’s go… let’s try to enjoy ourselves right?” Both Cherri and Charlie smiled at her. 

***

They had decided rather than getting a hotel they would just go back to Cherri’s, her bed would be big enough but that was hardly the thing that Vaggie was worrying about. Something was definitely going on between them, was it jealousy and no one wanted to back out? Was this going to be one awkward filled evening? 

“So how do you think we should… you know?” Vaggie was sat on the sofa and Charlie was staggering slightly getting settled next to her, Cherri had slipped off her heels at the door and turned back to Vaggie.

“Well last time, I was watching you and Charlie… maybe Charlie could watch you and me?” Charlie blinked and shook her head.

“You should be watching us! That’s what we did before and it worked really well.” Cherri crossed her arms.

“That’s because I wasn't actually there! I said before, If I was here I’d want it from her too!” Charlie inhaled loudly and staggered up to her feet and Vaggie got up quickly as well, she didn’t like where this was going, and was getting ready to grab Charlie and leave if she had to. Charlie moved over and Cherri’s pulse quickened you could see the joy behind Charlie’s eyes as staggered right up to her face, Cherri could feel the heat radiating off of her, and she had to try her hardest to still look pissed off.

A finger reached out and Charlie poked Cherri hard in the shoulder.

“Just because you’re jealous that I’m going to show you up…” Cherri rolled her eye.

“Bitch please, we all know I’m a far better fuck than you.” Vaggie attempted to interject.

“Come on, I don’t think this is going to work out, let’s just stop befor-” Everything in her body had gone slack as she stared open-mouthed at what was now happening. Charlie had started hungrily kissing Cherri and pushed her so her back went straight into the door frame of her bedroom. Cherri gasped at the impact and grabbed at the back of Charlie’s thighs and pulled her dress up as she grabbed her ass flashing Vaggie a perfect view.

Everything was still processing at a snails pace as Vaggie watched, what the fuck was happening? They had been fighting not ten seconds ago and now this? Cherri was panting and she let out a high-strung moan as Charlie’s hand reached down and yanked up her miniskirt, Cherri hadn’t been wearing any underwear. Charlie’s fingernails dug deep into Cherri’s thigh.

“Fuuuuck.” Cherri’s yell seemed to snap Vaggie back into the room properly, her heart had started pounding in her chest as the noise of her wife and her lover making out had started to fill the room once more, everything seemed to twitch. Charlie’s face was flushed red as she felt Cherri’s shaking hands grabbing at her as she pinned her in place and kissed her full on the mouth. Vaggie was looking unsettled and had started to get up when Charlie pushed and pulled Cherri straight into the bedroom and down onto the bed. Vaggie stood in the doorway watching Charlie and Cherri’s legs start into intertwining and one of Charlie’s hands reached up under Cherri’s top and was playing with her rock hard nipple causing her to moan out and grind her hips at the sensation. Charlie’s dress was pulled away from her shoulders and it slipped down her body. Vaggie had started to untie her corset and hated that it had so many clasps, there was a burning need to join in and she was starting to ache for the longing of being touched too.

Charlie’s eyes darted to Vaggie and Cherri shifted her gaze too before nodding once and then shifting up the bed towards the pillows before settling back down into long slow kisses with Charlie. Vaggie was getting desperate and her fingers had started to shake.

_ Why did I have to wear a fucking CORSET!  _

Cherri’s top had been discarded from her, Charlie was kissing rings around her nipples and causing the bomber to clutch at Charlie’s golden hair and gasp, she shifted around so she was laying on her back and opened her legs for Charlie’s roaming hands to start to slide up her legs once more, this time with the intent of penetrating the gasping cyclops, and Vaggie was missing it! She hastily discarded her corset and dress when they finally were undone, leaving the garter and tights on she scrambled to get on the bed just in time for Charlie’s wandering hands to just start to caress Cherri’s womanhood. 

Charlie paused and turned to Vaggie, she had a sultry smile as she invited her in, Vaggie was trembling slightly and move hard and fast to capture Charlie’s mouth, her hands all over as she tore off the remaining clothes and groped the princess hard. Charlie rolled over slightly and Vaggie went straight on her back, Charlie quickly straddled her and guided Vaggie’s hands around so she could play with her behind as they kissed, Vaggie had her eye shut and Cherri smiled as she, silent as a mouse slipped off the side of the bed. Charlie had both eyes open and was shifting her gaze side to side, as she moaned grinding herself against Vaggie’s lacy underwear. Cherri shifted back into sight and kissed into Vaggie’s neck whilst Charlie kissed her lips. 

Vaggie was caught completely by surprise and her hips buck as she gasped hard at the sensation that she was receiving. Charlie pulled back and started kissing the other side of her neck, Vaggie lay there eye shut tight as she felt zaps of lightning coursing through her with each nip and she panted out hard.

“F-Fuck, t-this is…. F-fuck…” Charlie grinned through her kisses and started moving down and across Vaggie’s shoulder before pulling up her arm and kissing down that too. Cherri copied the action and Vaggie was just about able to keep it together by moaning and arching her back. Then there was a click and her eye snapped open, both of her wrists had just been secured to the bed restraints that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. 

“W-What’s this?” Vaggie looked between the two of them as huge grins had spread on both of their faces. Charlie turned to Cherri. 

“You want to tell her?” Cherri nodded and was sat down by Vaggie’s legs on her knees as Charlie sidled behind her and started kissing into Cherri’s neck.

“I told you about not teasin’ me… an- f-fuck Charlie… you’re really good with your tongue…” Charlie grinned as she ran her tongue up the side of Cherri’s neck and planted another kiss just behind her ear.

“You haven’t seen anything yet…” Cherri groaned as Charlie reached a hand around and started to stroke the bomber stomach.

“Well, could ya hold off ‘till we’re done revealing our shit?” Charlie huffed and placed a chin on Cherri’s shoulder and smiled down at Vaggie who was looking both confused and desperate. Cherri thought hard for a moment.

“Oh yeah... Charlie an’ me thought maybe it was time you got a taste of your own medicine! We’re in charge tonight, an’ you’re not done, till we’ve both fucked your brains out… right?” Charlie nodded.

“Thoroughly…” Vaggie blinked and looked between the two of them.

“You were never angry at each other were you?” Charlie gave the biggest grin of her life.

“Not even a little…” Vaggie flopped her head back on the bed in defeat.

“Fuck…” Cherri laughed.

“That’s the point.” The two of them shifted and Vaggie felt her underwear and leggings pulled down past her feet and her ankles get tied up, legs spread, she pulled a little but they weren’t budging. Charlie quickly discarded her dress and moistened underwear and sat back down at the foot of the bed next to Cherri, she had kept her bra on and Cherri looked at it confused, Charlie shrugged.

“Unless you want milk everywhere…” Cherri gave her a look.

“I want to be covered in all kinds of nasty fuck by the end of this so…” Charlie gave her a small smile and unclipped the bra and let it fall away. There was a small amount of liquid but it wasn’t too bad… yet. 

“Just be careful with them, they’re really sensitive.” 

“Yeah, yeah ain’t gunna go tamperin’ with your kids food supply… So who gets first turn with Vaggie?” Vaggie huffed.

“I’m literally right here.” Charlie reached out and put a finger on her lips.

“Hush, hush. The grown-ups are talking.” Vaggie rolled her eye and grumbled and attempted to tug on her restraints again. Then the devilish smile came back and she hurriedly leant over and whispered frantically in Cherri’s ear, the bomber went scarlet before nodding and glancing down to Vaggie, who had a strange mixture of excitement, nerves and arousal swimming around in her guts. They both brought out a hand and rocked them up and down.

“Rock, paper, scissors, go!” Cherri grinned. 

“Rock beats scissors.” Charlie smiled and Cherri shuffled up before laying down next to Vaggie so that her arm was just behind her head, she moved her face to one side to stare straight into Vaggie’s eye and Cherri grinned at her as she whispered out.

“I’m going to watch your face, whilst your wife eats me out.” Vaggie almost had a seizure and she frantically lifted her head up and glanced across as Charlie had indeed settled herself between Cherri’s legs and gave a long look at Vaggie before winking and her face disappearing. Cherri writhed and used one hand to grab onto the bedding, clawing at it, but the other hand was placed squarely on Vaggie’s toned stomach and was gripping just as hard.

“F-Fuck… She’s so fuckin’ good Vaggie… do you like this? Like watchin’?” Vaggie was staring into Cherri’s face as she panted and arched her back.

“C-Cherri, please… fucking touch me…” Vaggie’s legs were trying desperately to come together to get any form of pressure on the burning sensation in her core. This was agony and it was turning her on so much, watching Charlie and Cherri. Cherri’s hand trailed down her stomach and just started to crest over her pelvis before complete pulling away and leaving Vaggie screaming in frustration. Cherri despite what she had said, had closed her eye as she gripped onto Charlie’s hair keeping her down in place as a tongue swirled and flicked around her insides. Charlie’s hands had reached up and were clawing down Cherri’s hips and her own excitement was starting to leak down her thighs. Cherri tasted amazing and Charlie was enjoying her flavour as she lapped at every trace of liquid as she pulled out slightly to pay attention to Cherri’s clit, massaging just around its edge with the tip of her tongue. That was clearly new to her and Cherri had gasped and locked up and Charlie grinned as she doubled down and picked up the pace. Every other pant coming from Cherri was punctuated by a gasp of frustration from Vaggie. Soon Cherri’s thighs had begun to tremble and Cherri let go of her hips to bring her hands up under her chin and she inserted a couple of her fingers into Cherri’s soaking folds as she clamped her mouth down over her hood and swirled it around with her tongue. 

There was a scream, a gasp and Cherri tensed up and practically pushed Charlie’s fingers straight out of her body. The bomber panted and she struggled to sit back up.

“F-Fuck, C-Charlie… s-shit.” Vaggie was straining and trembling, how could she be this aroused and not have anything happen to her yet. It was horrible, and then Charlie had moved up and had started kissing Cherri again and Vaggie groaned out loud.

“P-Please…” she begged, and the two girls paused before looking down at her. Vaggie’s eye was frantically darting everywhere and her hips bucked again, it felt like her whole body was burning. Charlie moved across and trailed her still damp fingers from Cherri up Vaggie’s body and teased at her neck.

“Do you want to taste Cherri?” Vaggie nodded frantically and Charlie lifted her fingers up and placed them just above Vaggie’s mouth, she lifted her head and started licking Charlie’s fingers and fuck… this was Cherri’s taste… on her wives hand. Vaggie didn’t seem to notice how Charlie’s other hand had descended and she cried out desperately and with such relief when a single finger had easily slid its way in. Charlie gasped.

“Cherri, come feel how wet she is.” Vaggie blinked once she saw it happen, Charlie’s glistening finger emerged and gilded Cherri’s hand down and Vaggie cried out as she felt fingers curl up inside her.

“Fuck, she’s beggin’ for it.” Then Cherri’s hand withdrew and it left Vaggie crying out desperately.

“F-Fucking, p-please… I-I n-need it.” Both of the girls grinned as they looked down at her panting chest, her straining arms. Charlie tilted her head.

“She did say please…” Charlie knelt down lower and started kissing up one of Vaggie’s thighs and it shook the closer she got to her hip. Cherri did the same on the other side and they paused for just a moment before Charlie dove her tongue deep inside Vaggie who screamed out into the air, emptying her lungs and drawing in a loud raspy breath as she moaned and thrashed against her restraints and Charlie’s probing tongue. Charlie pulled away and now it was Cherri’s turn and Vaggie couldn’t hold it anymore and she came hard against Cherri’s face and cried out pitifully as Cherri didn’t relent or ease up. Charlie moved up and was kissing at Vaggie’s chest, playing with a nipple in her mouth and gently using her thumb to caress the other one. Vaggie was mumbling incoherent nonsense that seemed to switch from Spanish to English and back to Spanish mid syllable, her entire front was coated in sweat and Charlie could see the patch spreading out onto the sheets from her back, When Charlie tried to kiss her, Vaggie could only half respond as she cried out against the tongue that was ramming into her and tasting her deep essence. Charlie explored her half paralysed mouth with her tongue before trailing bites across Vaggie’s neck and whispering into her ear. 

“How’s this feel?” 

“F-F-F-F-F-F” Vaggie had gone red in the face and her eye rolled up inside her skull as she bucked and came again. Cherri had started to pant as the sight of Vaggie completely loosing it was too much for her to bear. Charlie moved up and Vaggie’s eye was open again and frantically moving around as she gasped and screamed Charlie kissed her cheek before getting into a sitting position and straddling Vaggie’s face and gently lowering herself facing towards Cherri. Cherri let out a whimper as she saw it. Charlie closed her eyes in bliss as she felt Vaggie’s tongue lashing against her womanhood. Cherri pulled out between Vaggie’s legs and sat up, and moved close she used one hand to hook fingers inside Vaggie and start a hard thudding rhythm causing grey legs to spasm and a muffled cry could be heard, Cherri leant forward and Charlie kissed her deeply, tasting Vaggie on her lips and tongue, Charlie was rocking her hips back and forth and she could feel her excitement smearing across Vaggie’s chin as she did it. Her other hand trailed down Cherri’s body and tenderly played with her clit, just like her tongue she played with its edges and it caused the bomber to lock up with pleasure before snapping back and continuing to play with Vaggie, the Overlords’ muffled cries getting more and more fervent until she spasmed and squirted half-way down the bed. Charlie gasp and hit her climax shortly after. Cherri had gripped both hands on Charlie’s hips and was grinding up close against her as she bit down on her shoulder as she came for her. They took deep breaths and parted, grinning like lunatics and Charlie shifted off of Vaggie. Cherri could have laughed if she wasn’t so turned on.

“F-Fuckin’ hell.” Vaggie looked like a half drowned wild animal, her hair was plastered everywhere from sweat and various other fluids she was gasping and fully red in the face, the way she was staring up at them and her shoulders heaved. Her body was tensing constantly and the mess in between her legs looked like someone had left a faucet on.

“You doing alright Vaggie?” Vaggie was gasping up in Spanish.

“Santa mierda... No puedo soportarlo, no puedo soportarlo, no puedo soportarlo, no puedo soportarlo.” Cherri looked at Charlie and grinned.

“I d-don’t speak Spanish, but I’m not nearly done… you?” Charlie shook her head and they both fell onto Vaggie kissing and biting either side of her neck and shoulders, their grey love wailed in pleasure as hands and nails dragged themselves all over her body. Charlie shifted down and started placing bites and marks over Vaggie’s petite chest and Cherri grinned and joined in with the same action two tongues working furiously over her nipples and Vaggie cried out as her hips thrashed and bucked wildly. Charlie reached down and gently started to finger her and Vaggie devolved into a mewling screaming mess. As Charlie applied more teeth and less lip to her bites. Cherri moved her hand and settled just on top of Charlie’s and carefully massaged Vaggie’s clit, everything seemed to shake as the grey soul came again, but they didn’t stop and she screamed out. Cherri was using a hand to play with herself and it looked like Charlie was similarly minded and was furiously touching herself, both of them were coated in sweat, large amounts from Vaggie, that woman was almost more liquid than flesh as she thrashed around. Cherri suddenly had an idea and had always wanted to try, seeing as she loved it so much… She slid her hand away before trailing it underneath Charlie’s working hand, everything here was sodden and lubrication wasn’t even close to being an issue as Cherri slid a single finger straight into Vaggie’s ass. 

Everything seemed to stop for a moment, Vaggie’s thrashing, her panting and screaming. Then Cherri wiggled her finger and Vaggie cried out bloody murder in a lust fuelled panic, Charlie couldn’t contain her excitement, she had never tried it but hells it looked like Vaggie liked it. Charlie could feel Cherri’s finger working and twisting underneath her own, separated by Vaggie’s flesh, she rotated her hand around and pressed finger tips down so that they could bump and rub up against the wall of heated flesh inside Vaggie together. That was the spot and Vaggie’s body heaved at the contact as she moaned and cried for more. Charlie couldn’t hold it any more and she came hard into her own hand. With her now freed hand she touched Cherri’s front and grabbed at the heaving bosom and Cherri bit her lip and moaned as her nipples were caressed by wet fingers. She look Charlie straight in the eye.

“Keep doin’ that, right there!” she closed her eye then was a frantic moment where her hand seemed to blur as it danced around her hood before she threw her head back and let out a strangled cry. She was done too, that only left one Overlord and Charlie and Cherri returned their full attentions to her and what their hands were doing. It was over before they knew it, there was a gasping sound as if Vaggie was trying to suck more air into her lungs than what was available, and when she finally gave in her orgasm rocked through her body and she might as well have passed out, her vision was shot… all she could see was stars and everything else fell away. 

She was a wreck, an absolute wreck, she was shivering, trembling and gasping for air as she lay in a pile of sodden sheets, from either her sweat coated body or the various fluids that had covered her during their intercourse. Her bottom lip was trembling and she was looking blankly around the ceiling as if in a daze. Cherri withdrew her finger and Vaggie let out a little gasp. 

“Think she’s fuckin’ dyin’… holy shit.” Charlie did the same and couldn’t help but smile at her.

“Never seen her this bad before, you?” Cherri shook her head.

“Fuckin’ worth it…” It looked like Vaggie was trying to say something but it was just more jumbled nonsense and Charlie leant in and kissed her gently on the forehead, Vaggie blinked up at her, the princess moved around and gently untied the wrist restraints and Cherri proceeded to do the same for the ankle ones. Vaggie rolled over onto her side and pulled her limbs in to form a trembling shaking ball. 

“Hey Vaggie, you doing okay?” She nodded weakly and Charlie brushed her air and grimaced as it was slick and wet.

“Oof, think you need a shower.” Cherri looked down at her own body.

“Think we all need a shower… come on, lets leave her to recover and then we can change the bedding. I ain't sleeping in that mess.” Charlie nodded and slid off the bed leaving Vaggie alone and mumbling something to herself, she followed Cherri into the bathroom and stepped inside the shower with her as she blasted on the water, they both jumped at the cold before it heated up. And Cherri stood straight under the pouring water, head tilted up and eye closed. She let out a long sigh, Charlie smiled and nudged her with an elbow.

“Any of that water for me?” Cherri tilted her head down and opened her large eye in her direction she quickly rubbed herself down before shifting around and letting Charlie get access to it.

“Tonight was fun… I don’t think Vaggie thought it was going to go that way.” Charlie let out a laugh.

“Neither do I, do you think she can talk yet?” Cherri grinned.

“Think we fucked it outta her.” Charlie giggled.

“She deserved the best.” Cherri paused and then smiled at Charlie.

“I think she’s got it, ya know?” 

“Yeah… I do.” Cherri let out a sigh and Charlie furrowed her brow.

“What’s up?” 

“She’s gunna to get her own back.” 

“Yeah… well she is in charge… but you know what? When she thinks it’s safe again… that’s when we can get her.” Cherri laughed loudly and Charlie reached up to turn the water off as they stepped out and dried themselves off with towels. The door creaked open and Vaggie was standing there, well swaying in place there as she staggered forward-looking half deranged with her hair sticking off in random directions. When she spoke out her voice sounded hoarse.

“C-Could one of you, please get me some water…” Cherri grinned.

“I’m surprised if you have any left in ya. I’ll change the bed, Charlie you got this?” The princess nodded and let Vaggie stagger her way to the shower before almost stumbling straight into it. She got a glass and filled it with water and brought it back into the bathroom where Vaggie was just standing under the water using a wall to hold herself up with one hand. Charlie opened the shower door and handed her the glass, unsurprisingly Vaggie drained it in one go and handed the empty glass back.

“T-Thanks…” Charlie smiled softly at her, she didn’t see all together completely there yet. 

“How was it Vaggie?” A smile spread on the Overlords face and she nodded, then she paused.

“That w-was a dirty trick…” Charlie giggled.

“Yeah… but it was so much fun.”

“C-Could you help me get out and dried?” Charlie held out her hand as Vaggie turned off the shower as she gingerly stepped out, they dried carefully and the two of them headed back towards the bedroom where Cherri had just about finished getting the bed. The air sat heavy with the scent of what had just gone on and Cherri had kicked the bundle of absolutely filthy sheets into a corner, she stretched up and looked back. Charlie had gone into her tiny bag and pulled out two objects, a wireless bra and a pair of fresh pads for it. She quickly put it on and the pads in, she didn’t want to be expressing into Cherri’s sheets. Back in the bedroom Vaggie was gently cuddling into Cherri and kissed her softly.

“Y-You guys are such bitches…” Cherri laughed

“That doesn’t sound like thanks for the mind-blowing sex to me” Vaggie sighed and whispered out quietly

“Thanks…” Cherri gave her a squeeze.

“That’s more like it… come on, you fuckin’ look like you’re about to drop.” All three of them slid into the freshly made bed, Vaggie in the middle as Charlie and Cherri cuddled softly into her side, Vaggie let out a sigh and squeezed both of their hands. 

Come hell or high water, they’d take on anything. Vaggie’s eyelid had become heavy as her body started to shut down, she yawned and wriggled around slightly earning a kiss from both of the women at her side and she smiled as the darkness of sleep claimed her. 

Cherri was the last one to drop and she looked happily on at both the sleeping forms of Vaggie and Charlie and she stretched out, not in a million years did she ever expect this to turn up… fuck, she would need to blame Angel for this somehow… he was the one who fell for someone first. Him and that radio demon, now her and Vaggie… Cherri smiled quietly to herself as she hoped that she could hold onto this feeling for as long as she could still draw breath.

The great wheels of the cosmos keep on turning, and insignificant events can often rotate and turn unknowable gears leading to such a strange turn of events. A handful of souls in a place designed to torture and punish… all in love and with a growing family.

What a time to be alive… well dead. 

_ Forever each others.  _ __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the Epilogues to go now, One's written already but I'll upload them both at the same time. One won't be for everyone, but the other certainly will be... I hope :D


	57. An Epilogue of Sorts, Part One

When an apple shares its wisdom, it’s hard not to fall to despair when the truth it shows doesn’t include you. How she despaired, wanted to ignore it… desperately clutch to what she had and hoped that nothing would change. But she didn’t ignore it and things changed, she changed. 

**She must understand that harming herself causes problems not solutions.**

**She must love you in addition to loving another, or she will be consumed by jealously of things to come.**

**She must treasure and rely on you, you must never let her down or hurt her else your teachings will never ring true.**

**But she will rely on you too much, she will be afraid of the world whilst you are there to shield her. You cannot exist in the world that would make her happiest.**

**You cannot be…**

**_Cannot exist…_ **

**_I-I can’t see her? Can’t love her?_ **

**_I h-have to be dea-..._ **

The soft white light filled the bathroom as steam rose above the hot running shower and swirled into wispy clouds in the air before being pulled into the extractor located on the ceiling. A few moments passed and the water was turned off as the young woman stepped out and reached for the towel resting nearby. She dried herself before neatly folding the towel and placing it back on the rail. A petite hand wiped the condensation off the mirror and two softly glowing yellow eyes with just a hint of red blinked back. Little rosy cheeks that framed a wide smile. With one hand she picked up her brush and began to comb her red hair, she styled it so that her blonde highlights were nice and visible. Content that everything was as it should be she stretched her elegant wings and fluttered into her bedroom to get dressed. 

A nice yellow summer floral dress with a matching bonnet, perfect for her date today. One last check against her large wall length mirror that everything was neat and tidy, she would hate to turn up messy. In the kitchen there was a wicker picnic basket and a thermos flask waiting for her, something she had prepared before her shower. Taking one item in each hand she left her comfortable breezy apartment. Locking the door behind her it looked like it was going to be another wonderful day, A door opened from across the hall and one of her neighbours was leaving too, with the bags tucked under his arm they were probably on their way to get some shopping, she waved and cheerily greeted him before he smiled and greeted her back, pointing at the picnic basket in her arms he asked who she was going to see. Blushing, ‘just someone special’ was her reply as she made her way to the nearest large open balcony before taking flight and fluttering off.

The air was pleasant as she soared over the city heading to her destination right on the edge, she sat herself down on a ledge and unpacked her lunch before bringing out two cups from inside the basket and unscrewing the lid of the flash and a hot dark liquid poured into both of them. She sighed as she looked down, staring at the little fiery orb way down below the city of clouds that she made her home in, beyond the veil and the stars, at the edge of the void.

“Hey Charlie, It’s me again… surprise!” Niffty reached down and grabbed a sandwich, carefully unwrapped it and began to eat, sighing slightly.

“I wish I could tell you, tell you that you were right… that you redeemed a soul, I know you’d love to know. I can already hear you cheering.” Niffty let out a soft giggle and sighed again.

“I didn’t even know that it was going to happen, what a surprise that was! I asked the higher ups here about it.” She looked sad for a moment before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she smiled out again and took another bite.

“Self sacrifice, resisting temptation… atonement I, I-I.” She lowered her voice and whispered. “I’m so sorry for all the awful things I did, I never did apologize properly… I wanted to, near the end. When I knew that I was g-going. I was afraid of what he might do to me, you needed to be healed… you needed it for your happy ending.” Niffty almost glanced around her shoulder but she knew that she was alone and continued in her hushed tone.

“I don’t think they like that I came here, not that they’re nasty about it, I guess it was just a surprise for them right? They haven’t told anyone else here about where I came from.” She let out a timid laugh.

“Don’t get me wrong, its amazing here… it’s so clean! I just have to tidy up after myself, its really calmed me down. I’ve started painting in all the new spare time I’ve got, imagine that! Me, an artist, getting to paint like I’ve always wanted to. Everyone here is lovely, I’ve made so many friends… I wish you could meet them.” She paused and fidgeted.

“So, a guy has been trying to err ‘court me’ I think he said, it was cute… but I let him down gently. Told him my heart already belonged to someone else.” Niffty gripped onto her leg hard with a shaking hand and let out a sob. She had both eyes shut tight, a golden shimmer appeared in the corners of her vision and trickled down her cheek.

“I-I wish I could see you again…” She sniffed. “Just t-to see you one more time… to say goodbye properly. S-See your s-smile… T-Tell you how much it h-hurt to leave you, t-that I love you… Loved you more than a-anything. I miss you, I m-miss you s-so much!” she fell silent and was trembling, eventually she wiped her eyes clear of tears and let out a forced laugh.

“H-Haha, look at me being silly… I tried to make sure I didn’t cry this time.” She fell silent and stared into the starry darkness.

“I wouldn’t change it, you know? Our time together… or how it ended. I know how happy you are now after all that pain you’ve suffered… you deserve it.” She grinned.

“You’ll be the best mom in hell.” a hand moved to her basket, and she pulled out a small bag of soft squishy marshmallows and gently sprinkled them into the other cup of hot chocolate she had. 

“I promised you a hot chocolate with lots of marshmallows, sorry it's a little late.” She reached down and picked it up before holding it out and letting it drop straight down into the darkness. It would never get to Charlie but Niffty hoped that maybe the thoughts behind it might. 

Niffty finished her sandwich and took her time sipping at her hot chocolate, she enjoyed the gentle breeze that was shifting around and glancing up just watched the clouds for a bit as they danced their way across the sky.

“You were right about the fluffy clouds too, although I think I was mis-sold, not enough rainbows Charlie…” She let out a laugh and finished her drink.

“Right, I think I should be heading off, I’ll speak to you later. Take care of yourself.” She took one last look at the fiery speck before flapping her wings to lift her to a standing position. She picked up her basket and flew back towards the city of clouds.

The tiny ex-demon’s discarded cup floated down in the void, the contents already spilled out and lost, all except for the love it held, for a very special blonde and her family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some might not agree with where I took this, and that's fine we're all entitled to our own opinions, we are after all, different creatures. 
> 
> For me I wanted to include redemption in the most unlikely of places. For anyone who would argue that what she had done was irredeemable, the point I followed was that a sacrifice made for the betterment of someone else, knowing it would cost you everything, and you still walked into oblivion head held high, is a pure act. 
> 
> Now regarding crimes of the past, I mentioned that most of these were triggered by her mental health and since we're dealing with heaven and hell, as much as try to avoid dragging religion into it too much, repentance often leads to salvation of one's soul, regardless of crime committed. I won't mention which particular sect this falls under, but you get the idea. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you did enjoy it and please enjoy the next part too.


	58. An Epilogue of Sorts, Part Two.

There was a scamper, harsh breathing and small feet pounded down the hallway as the Imp ran as fast as he could, he could hear the echoing giggling behind him and turning to look frantically behind him, but he saw nothing. Distracted and fearful he didn’t notice the doorway open just in front of him and the tiny leg that stuck out, the speed at which he stumbled launched him clean off his feet as he skidded forward face down. 

Shit. There was the second one, a pale faced child with rosy cheeks appeared smiling out from the doorway. Her Golden blonde hair tied into two pigtails that arched up and down just past her shoulders. She was wearing a white and red frock with knee-length white socks. In one hand she held an apple and took a bite out of it, chewing it with sharp little fangs. Her pale red and yellow eyes were fixed on the imp who had started to try to pick himself up and continued trying to put more distance between them. She tilted her head sideways and reached tiny fingers and pulled an apple seed out of her teeth before flicking it straight down the hallway. Her eyes flashed red for a brief instant as the seed warped and shifted as it sailed through the air. 

Thorny roots shot out of it, multiplying and growing and they darted straight forward at the imp who yelped in surprise and pain as his ankle was caught and whole body lifted and pulled back dangling upside down. He tried clawing at anything he could to stop himself but nothing was in arms reach. He had been wrapped up, arms bound tightly to his side. His was thrown inside the room as another small child turned round the corner beaming, she was identical, even down to her clothes. The only difference was rather than pigtails she had a long ponytail that went down to a point just by the back of her waist, tied with a hair tie with a bright orange saturniid on it. 

“Great catch Izzy.” Isadora took another bite of the apple before offering it to her sister. Aurelia took it before glancing into the room and their new ‘playmate’. Their eyes shifted towards each other and they grinned as they moved inside the room and shut the door. 

***

White eyes blinked as his brow furrowed and he scrunched up his nose in concentration, grabbing at the rubber and erased the last line he drew before picking up his pencil again. Finger length spiky silver hair moved in the breeze as a wind gently blew over the boy, he looked down at his work before glancing at his inspiration again. 

Darian was laying on his front in the flower gardens of the palace and was trying to get the shape of the rose right as he drew the crinkled flower head. He smiled softly to himself as he reached over and started to get his coloured pencils out and started to carefully colour in his drawing. His tongue stuck out slightly as he made sure to keep inside the lines. 

“Darian? Where are you?” The little boy began to shut his drawing pad and glanced around, he let out a sigh when he saw Charlie alone walking through the gardens, her head moving around as she looked. He got to his feet and waved.

“I’m here mama!” Charlie locked onto the sound of his voice and smiled at him as she made her way over.

“There’s my little man… what are you doing by yourself?” Darian fidgeted slightly and pulled up his drawing pad and opened it to show his work in progress.

“I want to surprise mom with it!” Charlie looked at the rose and she leant down and gave her son a huge cuddle.

“She’ll love it, it’s already so good! Such a little artist!” She tussled a hand through his hair and got a tiny laugh in response. Charlie took a moment to look around the garden as she stood back up and Darian went back to his drawing.

“But why don’t you finish up later? I think your sisters wanted to play a game with you?” Darian looked down at the grass and ran a hand through it and gripped into the soft green blades.

“I don’t wanna…” Charlie crouched down on her knees and ran a hand over his back.

“Darling… your sisters love you, they just want you to join in with them.” Darian kept his vision locked straight on the ground, he whispered out.

“They’re mean to me…” Charlie let out a sigh.

“I know they can get a little carried away, they egg each other on, but just tell them how it makes you feel and I’m sure they’ll stop, and if they don’t you tell your mama or mom about it!” The little boy grumbled.

“I don’t like their games… they’re icky.” Charlie let out a soft laugh.

“I think they just wanted to play chase? But okay… if you want you can stay here and draw, but try to play with them after dinner, ‘Kay?” 

“... Okay.” She kissed the back of his head.

“Your such a sweet little boy, love you darling.” He smiled a little as he lifted his head to continue his colouring.

“Love you mama.”

***

The door swung open and tiny faces span around with such an air of innocence, that you would assume nothing was amiss… apart from the dangling imp held aloft by twisting roots and the dangerously sharp knives that the two girls were holding, although they disappeared in a flash and they both smiled before dashing forward.

“Grandpa!” they cried out in unison, and they both cuddled around Lucifer’s middle, Lucifer placed a hand around each of their shoulders.

“Aurelia, Isadora… what exactly are you doing to my staff?” They both looked up and blinked at him.

“Nothing… just playing a game…” Lucifer pursed his lips and glanced a look at the imp who had been gagged to stop screaming. He reached down and scooped up each child, they wrapped their legs around him and giggled as he carried them off, he took one last look and the roots withered in place and the imp collapsed to the floor gasping for air.

“And what game pray tell, were you playing?” He was carrying them both down the corridor and they were smiling at the ride with grandpa. 

“Me and Auri wanted to see how imps were put together.” Isadora spoke and both of the girls grinned up at him. 

“What would your mothers say if they found out what you were doing?” Both the smiles vanished. 

“You wouldn’t tell them, would you g-grandpa?” Isadora pined at him, Aurelia’s bottom lip trembled.

“W-We thought you l-loved us…” Lucifer had a grin on his face as he looked at the two puppy eyed faces pouting up at him. Barely seven years and already mastering manipulation. He couldn’t be prouder and gave them a tight squeeze and winked at them

“It’ll be our little secret… Come on, I think I have a book about disembowelling in the library.” Their faces lit up.

“Does it have pictures?” they cried out and laughed. Lucifer knelt down and legs unwrapped around him, his granddaughters took a hand each as they walked together. Lucifer started to whistle a tune and the little girls skipped along to it. 

***

“Sweetheart, you look so happy.” Lilith was looking over at Vaggie as she sat in a chair outside the palace by the lawns. She smiled and nodded.

“I’ve never been happier…” Lilith took a sip from the cup of tea she had.

“You have worked so hard for everything, you’ve earned this… you have the most wonderful children… and I’ve heard little rumours about other parts going well too.” Vaggie blushed and nodded.

“Cherri’s doing much better now, after that incident with 666 news anyway.” Vaggie had taped it and given Charlie a copy, it made her day. Rumours had begun to spread about Cherri’s relationship with the married Overlord… so of course hoping for a scoop Katie killjoy had attempted to use ambush journalism to get a juicy confessional out of Cherri. It sort of worked, well in the sense that Cherri did loudly confess her love for the Overlord on live TV and that Charlie knew and was fine with it… When it wasn’t a scandal it was just boring, what wasn’t boring was the pyrotechnic display that started up immediately after that had Katie blown off her feet and slammed into a lamppost, Vaggie had to give credit to the cameraman for keeping a steady hand as it tracked the reporter’s flying body. But the slow motion replay made Charlie cackle with joy, and you could occasionally hear it play on her phone before the princess would start laughing again. 

Their children had started calling her ‘Aunty Cherri’ when she would visit, Cherri was slowly getting better and could just about manage a round of hugs and being tugged all over the place as she was shown favourite toys and drawings. Much to the grins of Charlie and Vaggie. The children were just getting to the age where Vaggie had expected them to ask more about Cherri, it was something that the three of them discussed at length one evening. It wasn’t shameful or a secret and they had all agreed to be honest, love took many forms and this was just one of them, after all if Vaggie hadn’t followed her heart none of their kids would even be here and life in hell would be a very different place. 

***

Angel was looking out the window as the taxi drove them through the city streets, his left hand was fondly caressing Alastor’s hand that was resting on the back seat with him, thumb would casually stroke the dark metal ring on his finger and it always made him smile. 

“Should be a good one Smiles… Pretty fancy eatin’ at the palace right?” Alastor face twitched into a wide smile.

“Really dear, I’d thought you’d be far more interested in the children, not the food? How devastated they’ll be when you abandon them to stuff your face.” He was gently shoved and Angel laughed.

“I’m just sayin’ if Apple Daddy is going to put out a spread it’s gunna be some fancy shit right?” 

“I imagine so… Looks like we’re here.” the taxi stopped and Alastor got out first before opening the door on Angel’s side and offering him his hand. The spider rolled his eyes at him.

“I can open a door by myself…” Alastor grin didn’t falter for a single second.

“And here I thought it was the gentlemanly thing to do, a husband opening a door.” Angel scoffed but it didn’t stop the blush.

“Pfft, Chivalry is dead down here Smiles.” he took his arm and was led towards the palace gates.

“Oh, I don’t know about that Angel… I don’t know about that.” 

***

Darian had finished his picture and was on his way to present it, all that stood in his way now… Was his sisters. Their matching smiles as they circled him like sharks. 

“Whatcha go there?” Aurelia tried to peer round but Darian shook his head and clutched it tight to his chest.

“Nothing, It’s for mom!” the girls caught each other’s eye and their smiles dropped.

“Well, pretty sure mom doesn’t want  _ nothing _ … Come play a game with us instead.” Darian shook his head.

“No, I just want to see mom…” Isadora had walked behind him and spoke quietly into his ear.

“Gonna go cry to her again?” Darian screwed up his fist and shouted out, pinpricks of tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

“Just leave me alone!” Aurelia put a hand on her hip and huffed.

“Boring… fine, we’ll go… just as soon as…” A hand snatched forward to grab at the top of the paper and a struggle ensued as the silver haired boy held on with all his might as he wrestled with his eldest sister. 

“Let go, you’re going to rip it!” Aurelia was pulled and twisting it in her hands.

“Just let go then!” He didn’t and there was a tearing noise and both them fell backwards away from each other and landed on the floor, Darian let out a gasp as he clutched the bottom half of his drawing. Aurelia smiled and turned the piece of paper over.

“Oh... it’s just a flower…” she dropped the paper on the ground and stood up. Darian had started to sob and he crawled forward to grab the discarded half and clutched at them both tightly staring at the grassy floor. 

“I hate you!” Aurelia shrugged,

“Just do what I say next time… don’t know why you want to fight all the time, you’re supposed to love your sister…” She started to skip off, Isadora paused and was looking down at her crying brother, she extended a hand to him but a call made her freeze.

“Come on Izzy!” She pulled back and started to move away too.

“Coming!” Darian held both pieces tightly and his tear stained face watched his sisters leave him, he stumbled up and ran as fast as he could away from them, and further into the gardens. 

As the two sisters skipped forwards Aurelia had waited for Isadora to catch up and they held hands just in time to see a familiar pink spider walking hand in hand with Alastor.

“UNCLE ANGIE!” They dashed over and the spider swooped in and picked up both of them in each pair of arms and cuddled into them as he spun around and they laughed with joy. 

“Here’s the terrible duo… how ya doin’?” They grinned up at him.

“Spin us again!” Angel gave them a huge grin and span around as they shrieked with joy. 

“So where’s your brother at? Usually have to give all three of ya hugs?” Aurelia shrugged.

“Garden somewhere.” Alastor blinked, it had been on Isadora’s face for just a fraction of a moment, a guilty look. 

“Angel, why don’t you take these two inside, I’m sure they said dinner would be now… I’ll go find him.” Angel nodded and didn’t put the two down and his extra pair of hands emerged and he began to mercilessly tickle them earning squeals of delight. 

Alastor took a turn and headed into the garden, cane in hand. With so few individuals who entered the garden finding the tiny imprints in the grass that had unsteadily run off was easy. A single track rather than a pair, side by side. Alastor followed until he found himself in the cursed orchard, what an unsettling memory. He heard a sniff and quiet sobbing. Looks like he had found the source of the guilt. Up on one of the first trees a little grey boy was curled up on a large branch, clearly climbing to try to stay out of sight. 

“It’ll be dinner soon.” The little boy jumped and two tear stained eyes blinked down at him.

“I don’t want go, I’m not hungry.” Alastor blinked up at him and smiled.

“Family trouble can often hurt the most.” There was a sniff.

“I don’t know why they’re so mean to me.”

“I wouldn’t tell anyone, but your mother had a nasty streak too.” Darian nodded.

“I know that’s why they made her an Overlord… they keep telling me to be more like her…” Alastor smiled and shook his head.

“Not Vaggie, Charlie could be cruel…” Darian’s eyes grew wide. 

“Mama?” Alastor nodded.

“Yes, but she got over it… I’m sure your sisters will find their place too, now why don’t we go for dinner?” Darian sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve before shuffling down the tree, he was still holding the torn and screwed up paper. Alastor looked down at it.

“What’s that?” Darian looked sadly at the floor but presented both halves of his drawing up. Alastor took them and looked it over, he was a talented artist. With a snap of his fingers the paper straightened out and mended itself back together and he handed it back to the silver boy who stared in awe. 

“T-Thanks!” Darian grinned up at Alastor, it reminded the radio demon of Vaggie’s smile and he patted his head.

“Now, run along it’ll be dinner.” The boy let out a small laugh and ran off leaving Alastor to walk back to the main entrance.

“And Angel said Chivalry was dead.” 

***

The lot of them were sat in the dining room Lilith and Lucifer at the heads of the dining table with Vaggie at Lucifer’s side and Charlie by her Mother, in between them, their three children who were all sat down perfectly quietly and well-behaved. Across from them Alastor and Angel Lucifer got up and raised a glass.

“We find ourselves another year later to celebrate the union of my daughter and one of hells most driven Overlords, I’m often asked if I believe in destiny or fate, only the superstitious and weak hope that they would be born into something greater… we must all make our own destiny, forge our own path… Nothing has confirmed this belief more than you.” He moved his glass to indicate to Vaggie.

“You are spectacular, and almost everyone here would be significantly worse off if you didn’t stick to your beliefs. For this, I ask all of you to raise a glass and toast to her continuing success… keep forging your path little tiger.” Vaggie’s heart felt like it had caught in her throat as every pair of eyes were looking at her, she smiled embarrassed at all of them as the adults raised glasses to her. Vaggie had everything she had ever wanted, she wasn’t even ashamed when she started to cry in front of them.

Lucifer’s respect.

Alastor’s pride.

Angel’s friendship.

Lilith’s compassion.

Charlie’s love.

She was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to the end. I'd just like to thank all of you, who took the time to read my thoughts, its very expressive being able to jot my imagination out and the plots and stories that come with it, even if my vocabulary isn't the sharpest or my descriptives vivid. 
> 
> So anyone who took the journey with me, thanks for keeping me company. Thanks for the comments and criticisms. 
> 
> Where one story has to end, another surely will begin and I'm shifting my attentions to my other works.
> 
> This was a strangely emotions series for me and I hope you all enjoyed parts of it, if not all of it :D
> 
> Peace, love and as always. Don't forget to smile, you're never fully dressed without one.


End file.
